Manhattan Avengers: A Whole New World
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: AU. Gargoyles, X-Men, Avengers. Many pairings. Animated. Teamwork, adventure, action, romance, friendship, pain, and more. Myself partners with SuperSentai199 once again.
1. Chapter 1

(Jean's P.O.V.)

My life has taken an amazing turn. I am about 25 years old, and I have waist-long crimson red hair, bright blue eyes, and pale tan skin. Compared to many women in my life, I am pretty tall, about 5'8". I mainly wear bold clothes, often red or black in color.

My name is Jean Grey, and I am a member of the Avengers which is a group of superheroes. I was originally a member of the X-Men, and they are a group of superheroes as well, but they consist of mutants.

The main members of the X-Men are Logan, Scott, Beast, Mystique, Storm, Nightcrawler, and Quicksilver. There are a few more members as well, but those are the main ones.

Mutants are people who possesses the X-gene, and develop superhuman abilities. I happen to be a mutant as well. My powers consist of telepathy, telekinesis, and I can also rip apart a being's molecules, but I'm actually afraid of my powers.

You see, when I was just a kid, I joined the school once Charles found me, and I had a very hard time with learning how to control my powers. The students called me Phoenix, and I was an outsider as a lot of students feared me. I was quite lonely for a bit until I met my fellow X-Men friends. I was also a teacher at the school, but then I left.

Now, you are probably asking. Why did I leave? Well, you see, I was once in a relationship with Scott Summers aka Cyclops. At first, we were doing great, but as a few months passed by, I didn't seem to love him as much as I did before which led me to breaking up with Scott.

I was in such a heartbreak that I actually decided to move out. I asked Charles if I could live by myself for a while, and he understood. I bought a house which was outside New York, and I also got to see Twilight again.

Now you're probably asking, who is Twilight? Well, this will shock you, but Twilight is a Gargoyle. Humans and Mutants are not the only creatures of this world. Gargoyles are individually different in appearance like humans and mutants, but Gargoyles is nocturnal, which means they are awake and alive during nighttime between sunset and sunrise.

They turn to stone and sleep through the day, apparently dreaming as well like humans and mutants. Unlike most mutants, they actually have colored skin, large wings and tails, and most of them are tall in height, with some short in height from at least 4 ft to 6 ft.

The near-alike mutants compared to Gargoyles that I can say is Beast, Mystique, and Nightcrawler, through they didn't have wings. The only mutant I know of having wings is Angel, who mostly looks like a human with large white angel-like wings, hence his mutant name.

Sorry, veered off a bit there. Where was I? Oh, right, Twilight. Twilight, who also is called Light for short, she has blue skin, and red hair with streaks of orange, and she has wings that are dark blue on the inside.

She has been like a mother to me ever since my parents died, and I was the only one who knew about her as no one from my former team knew about Twilight, and Charles, my mentor didn't know either as I kept the secret really deep in my mind.

Light has the power to turn into a human at daylight or if she wants to, she can be a gargoyle as well during the daytime. She told me that before she would turn to stone during the day. Light did tell me about her backstory, which consisted that she was from Scotland, and lived in a castle along with a few other Gargoyles. She also told me that she had a twin sister.

She told me that was thousands of years ago, and she spent a few years by herself, following the massacre at Castle Wyvern. When she found me, she raised me like I was her own, and while I was living at the school, I would sneak out and go see her.

Mystique was also a bit like a mother to me as well. We were close, and I was the one to convince her to join the X-Men, and, so, she left the Brotherhood of Mutants. The brotherhood of Mutants was once a group of Mutants who hated humans, but they have disbanded a long time ago, and they were led by Erik Lehnsherr aka Magneto.

Erik has the power to control metal, hence his mutant name, and just thinking about him made me shiver. You see, for a long time, he has been wanting me to join his evil team, but that's not the only reason he wants me to join.

I found out a year ago that Erik is obsessed with me, and he wants me to be his..girlfriend! Oh, how I shivered in disgust at thinking about him. That's one of the reasons I moved out, apart from the heartbreak of the breakup I had with Scott.

Now you want to know how I joined the Avengers, yes? Well, S.H.I.E.L.D (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division), oh, Phil was right, it sure is a mouthful!

Anyway, the director of Shield, Nick Fury found me, and told me about a god called Loki who had stolen a stone called the Tesseract. He asked me to join the team, and I said yes.

I met Steve Rogers aka Captain America, Natasha Romanoff who is a scarily cool spy, and Bruce Banner, a shy yet polite scientist who would turn into a strong being known as the Hulk whenever he is angry. There's Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, and he is a very skilled archer. I also met Tony Stark aka Ironman and Thor, who is Loki's adopted brother.

We had battled Loki and his forces in New York, and we were able to stop him, and so, the Avengers were formed. Thor had gone back to his home, and had taken Loki with him. All the Avengers moved to the former Stark Tower, which is now known as the Avengers Tower, and I had decided to give my house to Light while I moved to the Avengers Tower.

Then a few weeks ago, my life had changed completely when I met this Gargoyle whose name was Goliath, and I also met his clan, and their human ally, Elisa Maza.

Goliath and his clan were part of the same clan that Twilight was from. Boy, was she happy to see them, and of course, she had asked about her sister. Her heart was broken when Goliath told her that Light's sister had become a Gargoyle with a cold heart, and a hatred for humans as well.

Light's sister was now called Demona, and we found out that Goliath and his clan were living at a building which is owned by David Xanatos. He was in prison, and Elisa told me that he just used the Gargoyles to try and create robot replicas of them, but luckily, Goliath and his clan were able to defeat the robots.

Elisa has been telling me that she has been trying to get Goliath and his clan to leave the castle as she is afraid that Xanatos would hire someone to hurt Goliath and his clan. Light had told me that a Gargoyle could die when it gets smashed to pieces during the time they turn to stone during the day.

I agreed with Elisa, and I knew a perfect place where they could move in, but I'll tell you later. Elisa and the Gargoyle, Broadway were dating, and when I was hanging out with them, I could see Goliath looking a bit jealous.

I had grown close to each of the clan members, especially Goliath. He and I had become close, and we were similar in a way. Goliath is afraid to be betrayed by the humans again while I am afraid of my own powers.

We understood each other, and I hung out with him the most. I still hadn't told my fellow Avengers teammates or my X-men friends about the Manhattan clan, but I knew that I would tell them eventually.

The clan was amazed at my powers upon the night I met them, I saved one of them when a building was about to fall on top of one of them, and I used my telekinesis to lift it back up, and they were all impressed.

Goliath had told me that his clan had made a few enemies, and he also told me that he and his clan were under a magic spell for thousands of years, and the only way to break the spell was when the castle rose above the clouds.

He also told me that they were betrayed by the one human they trusted which led to the vikings attacking the castle, and killing almost all of Goliath's clan. The princess was kidnapped by the leader of the Vikings, and the captain, but the two fell to their death, and Goliath was able to save the princess.

But the Magus had thought that Goliath's clan had killed the Princess, so he cursed them, but he then found out that she was alive, and he couldn't reverse the spell because the counter spell was burned.

Goliath had allowed himself to be turned to stone, and when he had told me the story, I was crying in sympathy for Goliath as I felt really bad for him, and I told him that he and his clan weren't the only ones.

Mutants are trying to get humans to accept them, but most of the humans are afraid of us mutants, due to fearing that we would hurt the humans. It's one of my greatest fears when a terrible daydream was revealed to me.

It was one of those nights that I was visiting Goliath and the clan, and I was reading a book next to Goliath on the couch when I suddenly daydreamed.

I was in the middle of the street of a neighborhood, and I could see Goliath and his clan, along with the Avengers and X-Men. "Jean, please come back to us.", Goliath pleaded with me while I held my head as I heard a voice.

**Don't listen to them, Jean.** The voice told me, and I was holding my head tighter. "Jean, what's wrong?", Elisa called out in worry.

"Something is happening to me.", I said as I cried out in fright. I saw Goliath approaching me. "Goliath, stay away from me!", I warned him, but he didn't listen.

"I won't.", Goliath said with a determined and strong shake of his head. **Your friend sure is brave, but he is stupid.** The voice said.

"Stop.", I whispered, shaking out my head. "Jean, please tell me, tell us what's wrong.", Goliath asked me with a concerned expression.

"I keep hearing a voice in my head.", I said clearly. "What does the voice tell you?", Light called out with suspicion and concern.

"He tells me...that he will hurt you.", I said with fear. "What do you mean?", Goliath asked in shock and confusion.

"When he..takes control..he forces me to hurt innocent people and the people...I love.", I said with a whimper. "You don't want that! Jean, you can stop him from doing that.". Hudson replied quickly.

"You don't understand! I can't stop him!", I said, crying out with a sob. "Jean, it's alright. You got us. We ain't leaving you.". Elisa looked upset with a determined scowl.

"Yeah, you are our friend, Jean!". Brooklyn nodded in agreement with a fierce whip of his tail. "They are right. Jean, you are still our friend. Come back home, please. We will help you.", Goliath said to me with a nod.

As he said those words, I clutched my head as I could feel him starting to take control, and I could hear Goliath's voice echoing. "I'm not afraid of you, Jean.", Goliath said, sounding determinedly concerned. **He better not get closer or I will hurt your friend.**

"Goliath, please stop.", I pleaded out, my tears falling down my face. I felt a finger lift my chin, and I saw Goliath's eyes with wisdom, courage, and something else I couldn't decipher right now, through it was strangely familiar. "You saved me various times, Jean.", Goliath said softly as he was now standing in front of me.

"And I will help you no matter what.", Goliath rumbled softly. "You don't understand.", I said as I struggled to push Goliath back. "Jean, listen to Goliath.", Broadway said, calling out in worry. "We can all help you.", Lexington said, sounding nervously concerned.

"Please come back to us... to me, Jean. I promise we'll be there for you no matter what.". Goliath whispered softly. I could feel him start to touch my arm. "Jean...please I... still..", Goliath was saying. When I opened my eyes, I knew that they were now red, and my skin had orange cracks now.

**"STOP!"** A voice roared as it came from my mouth, and I knew he had taken control as he forced me to use my telekinesis to sent Goliath flying. "GOLIATH!", I shouted in horror, then I woke up, sobbing in fear with my heart pounding.


	2. Chapter 2

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Here's how I met Goliath and his clan. A few weeks ago, I was sent to by Charles to find a mutant that he had sensed with Cerebro, and let me tell you, the place I am in is a very bad neighborhood. I hoped that the mutant was okay.

After searching for a bit, I came across a construction site, and I heard soft crying. I then went over inside a warehouse, finding the mutant, and it was a little girl. I went over to her.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe now.", I said softly as I went upon my knees to face her equally, and the little girl then looked at me. "Are you Jean?", she asked in anxiety and curiosity.

"Yes, I am.", I said with a smile, nodding lightly. "Why were you by yourself?", I asked softly. "My parents left me here..They called me a freak.", The little girl sobbed loudly as I rubbed her back in comfort.

It was much more worse for mutants when they are kids. Sometimes their parents would abandon them or abuse them, and even worse, try to kill them.

"You're not a freak, sweetheart. You are special.", I said warmly. "Where am I going to live?", The little girl cried as she hiccuped softly.

"I'm here to take you to the Xavier school. There are other people like you.", I said with a soft smile, and I held out my hand and the little girl smiled hopefully as she spoke quietly, "Tammy's my name.".

She then took my hand as I smiled bigger, "That's a pretty name. Let's get out of here, Tammy.". We were about to exit the warehouse when these thugs came out of nowhere. Quickly, I picked up Tammy, and held her close.

"Well, look what we have here, two freaks to kill!", one of them sneered. I glared at them furiously as I protected Tammy, her face hiding into my shoulder. I then sensed one of them trying to sneak behind me, and I used my telekinesis to sent him flying.

The others tried to charge at me, but I used my telekinesis again to sent them flying to the wall, and I ran out of the warehouse as I then placed Tammy on the ground. "Go hide!", I ordered her quickly.

Tammy nodded, and she quickly ran to hide. I saw the thugs start to run at me, and I quickly started to fight them. Thank god that Natasha taught me self defense as I was able to take out a few of them.

Just when one was about to tackle me, I then saw a figure tackle the thug to the ground, and I then saw that it was a Gargoyle! But I thought Light was the only Gargoyle left, but it turns out that I was wrong.

I took a closer look at him. He had lavender skin, long black hair, and he was very big and tall. I then heard a police car, and I turned around to see a police car, and even more Gargoyles!

I saw a woman with bluish-black hair come out from her car, and I was about to go over to her when another thug tried to attack me. I quickly tripped him, and I then started to fight the thugs again.

The other Gargoyles joined me, and some of the thugs were now running away. I then heard a cry, and I saw Tammy having a gun aimed at her.

"No!", I shouted in horror as I was running over to her, and then a Gargoyle like beast pushed the thug away from her. I sighed in relief when I saw Tammy hug the Gargoyle beast gratefully.

"Thank you.", Tammy said with a sob as the Gargoyle beast rumbled with a moan, nuzzling her softly like a dog. I then heard a noise, and I saw the big blue Gargoyle hit a brick wall.

To my horror, I saw the building start to fall over, precisely to where Tammy and that blue gargoyle dog are! I saw the Gargoyle dog shield her. "Bronx, watch out!", A gargoyle that had a elderly appearance shout to who I assume is Bronx.

Thinking fast, I floated to the falling building, and I had my hands out, using my Telekinesis to stop the building from falling, and at the same time, I was covered in a fiery aura while I felt my eyes turning red.

I could hear the Gargoyles and the female cop gasp in shock as I started to use my powers to disintegrate the building. "What's she doing?", I heard the red Gargoyle ask in amazement.

"It looks like she is stopping the building from falling!", I heard the green Gargoyle say. "But how is she doing it?", I heard the big blue Gargoyle ask in confusion.

"And who is this girl?", I heard the lavender Gargoyle ask in amazement. "Oh, my god! It's Jean Grey!", I heard the female cop scream in joy.

I felt a small smile come to my face as I kept disintegrating the building. "Jean Grey?", The elderly gargoyle asked in confusion. The building now had completely turned to dust, and I felt myself float back down to the ground as the fiery aura was gone.

I walked over to Bronx and Tammy, and I patted Bronx on the head warmly after he sniffed my hand. "Thank you for saving her.", I said with a grateful smile, and the Gargoyle dog kinda smiled at me with a loud bark.

I then turned around to see the Gargoyles and the female cop staring at me with awe. "Hello. So, you all now know that my name is Jean Grey. Thanks for helping me, and I would like to know your names.", I said with a delighted and grateful grin.

The female cop was the first one to speak, and she shook my hand eagerly. "My name is Elisa Maza, and it's such an honor to meet you, Jean Grey.", Elisa said to me with a smile.

I smiled with a nod. "And these are my Gargoyle friends.", Elisa introduced with a hand. "My name is Brooklyn and what you just did was epic!", Brooklyn said with a grin.

"I'm Broadway, and I agree with Brooklyn. You were amazing!", Broadway said with a bellow. "My name is Lexington. How were you glowing?", Lexington asked me in curiosity.

"My name is Hudson, and I was very impressed.", Hudson said with a smile and a slight nod of respect. Then the lavender Gargoyle then walked forward, and I got a better look at him, but I can't help to admit that he is handsome.

"How is it possible that you were able to destroy that building?". Goliath rumbled softly with confusion. "Well, I have the X-gene which allows us Mutants to develop special abilities.", I explained with a grin.

"X-gene?", Lexington asked, blinking in confusion. "Mutants?" Goliath asked with a widened expression of awe and confusion.

"It's kinda hard to explain. I think I would like to explain it to you in a much more safer place, but I have to take Tammy to the Xavier school.", I said with a sheepish shrug.

"Xavier school?", Hudson asked in curiosity. "You really don't know anything about the X-men or the Avengers?", I asked with shock. Everybody knows about the X-men or the Avengers! Well, except for them, apparently.

The Gargoyles all had a confused look on their faces. "I guess I will have to explain to you all.", I said with a chuckle.

"That would be great. I've been meaning to update the current events with these guys, but stuff took over.". Elisa smiled sheepishly with a grateful nod.

"Thanks. You give me the address, and I will head over there by dusk.", I said with a grin. I was about to leave when Goliath called my name, and I turned around to see Goliath smiling softly at me.

"Thank you for saving Bronx. You are in my debt, Jean Grey.", He held out his hand to me. I let out a smile as I shook his hand, "No need to do that, Goliath. Besides, you've saved my life from that thug. We're even.". Goliath nodded with a smile in understanding.

I then went over to Tammy, and I picked her up. "If you want to, I could give a lift for you guys get out of this bad neighborhood, at least.", Elisa offered with a gesture to her police car.

"I would like that, thanks." I said with a grateful smile. I then walked over to Elisa's police car, and I got in, buckling Tammy in, and myself as well. In a minute, Elisa started to drive, and I looked out to see the Gargoyles following us.

I can't wait to tell Light that her old clan is alive. I'm sure that she is going to be very happy! Once Elisa had dropped me off, I called for Logan to take me to the X-mansion so I can drop off Tammy, and he showed up 5 minutes later, and he drove off to the mansion with me in the back of his motorcycle with Tammy in my arms.

Charles had asked me if anything bad had happened, but I lied, saying that a few thugs had attacked me yet I was able to handle them by myself. I also made sure that he couldn't read my mind just so I can keep Goliath and his clan a secret, at least for a while.

I said goodbye to my friends as I headed back to the Avengers tower, and I went to my bedroom. I changed into my pajama clothes, and I kept thinking about what a night it was. I met Gargoyles, and they were from the same clan as Light was!

I can't wait to see them again tomorrow, but I kept getting a feeling that I was most looking forward to seeing Goliath again. I blushed brightly in embarrassment and shock. I hadn't had this feeling when Scott and I were dating, and I haven't dated anyone ever since I broke up with Scott.

I then laid down on my bed, and I laid my head on the soft pillow. The last thing on my mind was Goliath and his clan. The next day, I did what I usually did.

I would go hang out in the main room of the tower with Tony, Steve, Natasha and Bruce, and during the day, we would go on a mission if there was one.

Once it was sunset, I was waiting at the park for Elisa to pick me up, and I soon saw her police car. "Hop in.", Elisa said with a grin. I got in the front seat of the car, and then she drove off.

"I can sense that you haven't slept well.", I said with a amused smile. "I just can't believe that I am friends with Jean Grey now! Er, are we friends?", Elisa asked nervously with a glance at me.

"Of course we are friends.", I said with a smile. "Whew! I am actually relieved to hear that.", Elisa laughed, the anxiety leaving her face, and I chuckled lightly.

I then saw a tall building up ahead, and to my amazement, the building looked like it was rising above the clouds as I couldn't see the top. Elisa then stopped her car, and we both got out.

"Goliath and the others are on the top.", Elisa told me with a nod as we went inside. "Elisa, what is this place?", I asked in curiosity as I looked around.

"This building belongs to David Xanatos.", Elisa said with a grumble. David Xanatos! I have heard about him as he is a rich businessman, basically the same level as Tony is, and I could see those two becoming rivals if they ever met.

Elisa and I walked to a elevator, and we went inside. Elisa pressed a button, and the elevator was moving to the top floor. "So Elisa, how come Goliath and his clan doesn't know anything about the Avengers or the X-Men?", I asked in confusion.

"Well, they were in a stone sleep, and they woke up 3 months after you and the Avengers saved New York.", Elisa explained with a sheepish shrug.

"Stone sleep?", I asked curiously. "Well, we are here.", Elisa said as the elevator doors beeped open, and we walked through a short hallway, climbing up stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

(Jean's P.O.V.)

As I looked around, it sure looked like a castle due to the architecture, and I then saw a blonde man walk up to us. "Miss Maza, I see that you have brought yourself a friend, an Avenger no less.", The blonde man said with a slight bow at her, and a strange glance at me.

"Her name is Jean Grey, Owen.", Elisa said with a smirk. "It's a honor to meet you, Miss Grey.", Owen said as he held out his hand, and I shook it softly.

"Follow me, Jean.", Elisa said with a glare at Owen. I then followed her, and we were walking into another hall. "Who was that?", I asked curiously as Elisa seems a bit upset.

"He's Xanatos' assistant.", Elisa said with a snort. "Well, he seems odd.", I said with a wary nod. Elisa then led me up more stairs and soon, we were outside. I was amazed 100%. I mean, you could literally see all of New York from here. Heck, I could even see the Avengers Tower!

I then saw Goliath and his clan in their stone sleep, and I looked over to see that the sun was setting which means it was time for them to wake up. And sure enough, Goliath and the others woke up, and they let out a roar individually, but Goliath's roar was the loudest, impossibly sending a shiver down my spine.

"Elisa.", Broadway said as he went over to her, and hugged her before giving her a kiss. "Wait, is Elisa and Broadway..", I asked with wide eyes and a finger in mid-air.

"They are dating.", Lexington said with a smile. I then saw Goliath have a..jealous look on his face. "What's up with Goliath?", I whispered lowly.

"He's jealous of Elisa and Broadway's relationship.", Brooklyn said with a snicker. "Jealous?", I asked in surprise, feeling a bit weird that Goliath's jealous of their relationship. I mean, why is he doing this?

"He thinks that Elisa shouldn't date a Gargoyle like Broadway.". Hudson murmured softly with a glance at me. I shrugged lightly at him, and I saw that Goliath then noticed me. "Jean.", Goliath said with a wide smile.

"Nice to see you all again.", I said with a grin. "Well, now that I am here, can you all explain to me about how you guys know nothing about the Avengers or the X-Men?", I asked with a raised eyebrow and a patient smile.

"We were under a spell.", Goliath said with a sigh as he put his arms across his chest. "A spell?", I asked in surprise and confusion.

"Thousands of years ago, I and my clan lived in Scotland, in a castle called Castle Wyvern. We were the protectors of the humans living in the castle, but they were afraid of us.", Goliath explained clearly yet pained.

"Why? If you all protected the castle, why were they afraid of you?", I asked, knowing what it feels like to be an outcast. "They believed that we are monsters, and they were scared that we might hurt or kill someone there.". Goliath sighed deeply.

I felt sad for them. "Then it got worse. Goliath and I were in the forest when we turned into stone.", Hudson said with a frustrated growl.

"The vikings had attacked the castle.", Lexington said with a upset look. "And they killed all of our clan.", Goliath said with a snarl. I gasped in horror, covering my mouth with a hand, my eyes wide.

"When I and Hudson went back to the castle, we could see that it was in chaos, and Princess Katherine had been kidnapped by the leader of the vikings and the captain who protected the castle.", Goliath said with a growl.

"I went after them, and I was able to rescue her while the captain and viking leader fell to their deaths.", Goliath said with a snarl. "But how did you all end up under a spell?", I asked in confusion.

"The magus, a sorcerer, he had blamed my clan, believing that the princess was dead, and he had placed the spell on my clan.", Goliath said with a sigh. "But, couldn't he reverse the spell once he found out that the princess was alive?", I asked in shock and curiosity.

"No, the counter spell was burned, and seeing no other choice, I joined my clan in their stone sleep as I didn't want to leave my family behind.", Goliath explained with a shake of his head before glancing at the others with a solemn look.

"Oh, my lord.". I whispered as I had tears of sympathy rolling down my eyes. Oh, poor Goliath. He and his clan just wanted the humans in the castle to accept them. "How did you all get from Scotland to New York?", I asked quietly after wiping off the tears from my face.

"David Xanatos bought the castle, and he bought it piece by piece the castle to New York, and since the spell was to break when the castle rose above the clouds, we all woke up from our cursed stone sleep.", Broadway said with a weak smile.

"How did you all meet Elisa?", I asked curiously. "Well, I was investigating the castle when some people down below had heard gunshots from the top. When I was searching around, Goliath accidentally scared me, and I fell from the castle.", Elisa explained with a nod and a little shiver of fright.

"But he was able to save me in time." Elisa said with a grateful grin, glancing at Goliath. "But then things got tense for a bit when Goliath's former mate returned.", Brooklyn said with a wince.

"Former mate?", I asked in surprise. Light had told me that her sister was mated to a Gargoyle who had lavender skin. Goliath? "These mercenaries stole some disks from Xanatos, so we all went to go get them back, but thanks to Elisa, we all found out that it was just a trick by Xanatos.", Lexington said with a sigh.

"Trick?", I asked in confusion. "Xanatos was only using them to create robot replicas, and Goliath's former mate, or Demona as she's called right now, joined Xanatos, and the robot Gargoyles attacked the clan.", Elisa explained with a angry look.

"Oh, that bitch!", I said in fury and horror. "But we were able to defeat them, and Demona revealed that she was behind the attack on the castle.", Goliath said with a snarl.

"What?!", I shouted in shock as my eyes widened. "She had allied with the captain, and betrayed us all.". Goliath sighed deeply as his eyes closed in pain.

"What happened to Demona and Xanatos?", I asked curiously and anxiously. "Demona survived the fall, and Xanatos was sent to prison though I have a feeling that he might get released soon.", Elisa said with a sneer.

"Goliath, I'm sorry for what you and your clan went through.", I said softly as I put my hand upon his arm. He looked at me softly, and smiled weakly, "Thank you, Jean.".

I nodded softly with a comforting smile before I realized that my hand lingered on his arm longer than it should, and I cleared my throat in embarrassment as I moved my hand back to my side.

"Well, Jean, can you explain to us more about this X-gene and Mutants that you talked about yesterday?", Hudson asked very curiously. "Of course.", I said with a smile.

"The X-gene is something that mutates a person's DNA, and it causes them to develop special abilities. It can even change a person's appearance, such as having scales, blue skin, or even wings and a tail.", I explained.

"That's just incredible! We aren't the only ones who look different!", Lexington grinned happily. "I can't wait to meet more mutants. They sound so cool!". Brooklyn pulled a smirk.

"I wonder if some of them can do stuff with food, because that would be awesome!". Broadway bellowed excitedly. "It would be interesting to meet some of them, indeed.", Hudson nodded in agreement.

"Amazing...", Goliath rumbled softly in awe. "This led to the humans calling us Mutants.", I said softly with a shrug. "Mutants?" Goliath asked.

"Like I said, Mutants are people who develop special powers. Some use it for good, and some use it for bad which is why a lot of the humans are afraid of us.", I said with a sigh.

"But why?", Broadway asked in confusion. "They are afraid that we will hurt them, but some understand that we use our powers to protect them.", I explained with a weak smile.

"It's the same thing for Gargoyles...", Goliath rumbled with a murmur of revelation. I smiled brighter as I nodded softly, realizing that Goliath is seeing that Mutants and Gargoyles aren't that much different.

"Jean, w want to know more about your powers.", Brooklyn asked softly. "I have telepathy, telekinesis, and I can also rip apart a being's molecules.", I explained softly.

"Whoa, that's amazing.", Broadway said with a impressed whistle. "To you, maybe, but I am afraid of my own powers.", I said with a heavy sigh, frowning.

"Why are you afraid of your own powers, Jean?", Goliath asked me as he touched my shoulder lightly. "You see, when I was a teen, I was an outcast at the school. A lot of the students were afraid of me as I had a very hard time with learning how to control my powers.", I explained clearly, still frowning.

"That's just unbelievable. I mean, you're so nice, Jean!". Lexington angrily protested. I smiled a bit, feeling a tad better. "They called me Phoenix, because of my powers, and I was lonely until I met my friends.", I said softly, my smile strengthening a tad more.

"We would like to know more about this Xavier school.", Goliath asked with curiosity. "This mutant called Charles Xavier formed a school for mutants so they can be taught how to control their powers.", I said with a grin. "So, that's where you were taught to learn, then.". Hudson nodded softly with a soft smile.

"Most Mutants develop their powers at such a young age. It is much more tougher for them as most of the times, their parents would be afraid of them. The parents will either abandon their child, or abuse them, or even worse..kill them.", I said with a upset look.

"What the fuck?!", Elisa shouted in horror and shock. "That's not right! Children are the most precious gift in this world!", Hudson snarled lightly.

"Yeah! It ain't their fault that the kids turn into mutants! It just does!", Brooklyn snarled lowly. "What has this world come to?", Goliath growled softly, shaking his head in horror.

"It's because they are afraid that they will use their powers for bad. That's why Charles sends the X-Men to find any mutant. You see, he senses any new-found mutants with Cerebro, and bring them back to the school.", I said softly.

"I would like to know who these X-Men are.", Brooklyn asked with a nod. "What is Cerebro?", Lexington asked, nodding in agreement.

"The X-Men are a group of mutants who protect the world, and also help maintain a peace between Humans and Mutants. Cerebro is a device that Charles can use to locate Mutants as he is telepathic as I am. Also, I was a member of the X-Men, and also a teacher at the school.", I explained with a reminiscent smile.

"That's so wicked cool!". Brooklyn grinned in amazement. "Incredible! Do you think I could see Cerebro sometime, Jean?". Lexington asked with a curious smile, and a scientific glint in his eyes, just like Hank.

"You must have been a great teacher, Jean.", Goliath rumbled thoughtfully with a curious smile. I smiled at his comment, blushing lightly. "But why did you leave the X-Men? Only thing I know is that you joined the Avengers.", Elisa asked in confusion.

I sighed in sadness. "Well, you see, I was in a relationship with Scott Summers aka Cyclops. He is a member of the X-Men as he can shoot lasers from his eyes.", I said with a sheepish shrug.

"But what does he have to do with you leaving the X-Men?", Broadway asked, looking confused. "Well, when I broke up with Scott, I was in such a heartbreak which caused me to go ask Charles if I could live by myself for a while. He understood my pain, and I moved into a house that I bought.", I smiled weakly.


	4. Chapter 4

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"I lived there by myself for a while until I was asked by Shield director Nick Fury to join the Avengers.", I said with a grin. "Shield Director?", Lexington asked, blinking in confusion.

"Nick Fury?", Goliath asked in confusion. "No freaking way! He's about the most secretive guy there is! He just didn't pick you for a reason, Jean! I mean, the Avengers!", Elisa shrieked out in shock and awe. I smiled a bit with a giggle as I had a feeling that Elisa wanted to work for Shield as a spy.

"This Asgardian god Loki had stolen a powerful stone known as the Tesseract, and he was planning to open a wormhole in space so that the aliens called the Chitauri could invade Earth.", I explained with a sheepish nod.

"Holy crap!". Brooklyn gasped in shock. "So, wait, New York was invaded?". Hudson blinked in shock.

"I then met my fellow members. I met Steve Rogers aka Captain America and he was a soldier who was frozen in ice for over 70 years, so he is really strong.", I said with a chuckle.

"An old soul in a new world, just like us... A warrior as well.". Goliath nodded in approval and awe. "I also met Natasha Romanoff. She is a very cool spy working for Shield, and she is someone that you don't want to mess with.", I said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"I can imagine.", Broadway said with a whistle of amazement. "I also met Bruce Banner. He is a shy and polite scientist who turns into this big green being called the Hulk whenever he gets angry.", I said with a respectful smile.

"Whoa, wait, so when he gets angry, he turns into this green Hulk, you say?", Lexington said, looking shocked and awed. I nodded with a smirk. "I met Clint Barton, and he is a very skilled Archer.", I said with a chuckle as I didn't tell them how Clint can be a vivacious prankster sometimes.

"I also met Loki's foster brother Thor, who's the god of thunder.", I said with a grin. "That's amazing!". Hudson gasped in awe. "I also met Tony Stark aka Iron Man.", I said with a amused smirk. Tony can be frustrating sometimes, but he is also loyal to a fault.

"I know about Tony Stark! He is a very rich businessman, the same level as Xanatos.", Elisa said, grinning evilly as she must have realized the same conclusion as I did. If they ever met, they would be eternal rivals for sure!

"We all formed the Avengers, and we were able to stop Loki. Thor had taken him back to his home world, and I moved into the Avengers Tower. If you look over there, you will see a tower with the letter A on it.", I said with a proud smile as I pointed in the direction of the Avengers Tower.

"I see it! It's almost as tall as the Xanatos building! And so close, too!". Lexington laughed lightly. "That's great to know. What have you been doing now?". Goliath asked curiously with a nod.

"Well, as of now, we are just doing missions for Shield.", I explained with a casual wave of my hand. Then my phone started to ring. "Hold on. I have to take this call.", I said as I went inside the building, nodding to them with a shrug.

"Hello?", I said softly. "Jean, are you at the castle?", Light asked nervously. "Yes, I am. You can come now as I already explained to Goliath and his clan about the Avengers and the X-Men.", I said with a grin.

"I am heading over there now.", Light said softly as she hung up. She sounds nervously excited. I then walked out, and walked over to Goliath.

"Goliath, I have someone that I want you all to meet.", I said with a grin. The others looked confused, and then Elisa pointed in the sky, and I turned around. I smiled happily as I saw that it was Light, but however, Goliath and his clan were not.

"Demona!", Elisa shouted furiously. "Stay behind me, Jean!", Goliath shouted, and I then started to blush as he tried to push me behind.

"No, wait!", I shouted as I stood in front of them. I turned around, and I saw that Light had landed. "What are you doing here, Demona?", Brooklyn asked with a growl.

"Demona?", Light asked in confusion, a bewildered look on her face. "She's not Demona.", I said with a shake of my head. I then showed that Light's hair had orange streaks, and I saw Goliath's eyes widening in shock and disbelief.

"Moonwing?", Goliath asked softly. "Yes, Goliath! It is me.", Light said with a smile, and she then hugged Goliath.

"Moonwing!", The rest of the clan shouted as they hugged her. "Wait, so she is not Demona? But she looks and sounds like Demona.", Elisa said, looking so bewildered.

"No, this is Twilight,or as she likes to be called, Light. She is Demona's twin sister.", I said with a lopsided smile. "Twin sister?", Elisa asked in surprise and amazement.

"Twilight was part of the clan. She was very sweet and angelic like how Demona was before, but I need to know, Light. How is it that you are alive?", Goliath asked in shock and disbelief.

"When you and Hudson didn't come back, I went to search for you. My sister tried to stop me, but I didn't listen. But I turned to stone before I could go back to the castle.", Light explained with a frustrated growl.

"But then I went back to the castle, and I saw that it was in ruins. All the humans had left, and our clan was smashed into pieces. I saw that you all were under a spell so I had to leave the castle.", Light said with a few tears in her eyes.

"But how did you survive?", Hudson asked in shock. "During one of my travels, I came across a wizard who could see visions, and he told me that he saw my future. He gave me the gift to live longer, and to also turn into a human or Gargoyle when it's daylight.", Light explained with a smile.

"Whoa, that's awesome! Seeing the sun whenever you can...". Broadway laughed softly with a murmur of awe. "Man, I couldn't believe that you are basically ageless!", Brooklyn shook his head in shock and amazement.

"How do you know Jean?", Goliath asked curiously. "I met her when she was a little girl. When Jean's parents had died in a car crash, so I took her in.", Light said with a smile.

"And I am glad as she has been like a mother to me.", I said warmly as I hugged her. "Goliath, do you know what happened to my sister?", Light asked anxiously.

"She survived the attack on the castle, but I'm afraid she has changed much.", Goliath said with a deep regretful sigh.

"What do you mean?", Light asked in confusion, her eyes taking upon a glint of shock. "Demona had betrayed us all...She tried to kill us.". Goliath rumbled slowly with a sad expression.

"No! Please, that can't be true!", Light pleaded, tears threatening to fall down her face once again. "I'm sorry, Light, but I'm afraid your sister Demona now hates humans, and has become a Gargoyle with a cold heart.", Elisa said with a heavy sigh.

I hugged Light as she was upset about learning that her sister was now a heartless Gargoyle. "Goliath, I'm so sorry for what my sister did to all of you.", Light said, hiccuping here and there.

"No need to apologize.", Goliath said as he lightly grasped Light's shoulder with a soft look of understanding.

We all spoke for a while with Goliath and his clan. I spoke with Goliath the most, and then it was time for me and Light to head back home. Elisa gave a ride back to the tower, and I said goodbye to Light.

I went inside the tower, and I saw Steve and Natasha. "Who was your new friend?", Natasha asked curiously. "Her name is Elisa Maza, and she helped me rescue the little girl I found in that neighborhood.", I said with a grin.

"So she is a police officer?", Steve asked with a nod and a curious look. "Yes, we decided to hang out, and we are now friends.", I said with a nod and another grin.

"Well, that's good for you, Jean.", Natasha said with a smile. I gave a smile of my own, and I then said goodnight to them as I headed to bed.

I blushed at the thought of Goliath protecting me. I just met him, and he's already protective of me. Also, I could see that Goliath wanted to be with someone as I saw him looking jealous, but I wasn't sure if Goliath would love a mutant like me.

Also, if Erik found out, he would for sure try to kill Goliath. I shook my head at that thought. No, not if even Erik does find out, I'm not going to let him harm Goliath or his clan. I would rather be with Goliath, than with him.

I still shiver in thought at how he once almost kissed me, but thanks to Bronx, it didn't happen. I then laid down on my bed as I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, and I headed to the kitchen. I decided to make myself some breakfast for me and the others after some thought.

"Hi, Jean.", Bruce said, stretching his arms as he yawned slightly. I chuckled lightly at his Superman pajamas. He may be a adult, but sometimes he likes to be extremely casual.

"Hi.", I said, greeting him with a nod. "Do I smell pancakes?!", Tony asked excitedly as he came in. He looked quite perked. I rolled my eyes slightly as I realized he had coffee last night during one of his nightly lab excursions...again...

"Yes, you do.", I said with a smirk as I laid out a plate of fresh pancakes before Tony, covered with blueberries and lots of syrup. I then finished making breakfast as I had made eggs, bacon, and pancakes, and some toast as well.

"Here you go, Steve.", I said as I handed him some coffee, freshly steaming in his favorite cup, which is completely blue. "Thanks, Jean.", Steve said with a grateful smile before sipping it up gingerly.

"They are so good, Jean!", Tony said with a moan of delight and happiness. I chuckled at his expression, amused to see that he seems to be in heaven over those pancakes. "Hey, did you all hear about those rumors and sightings?", Natasha asked lightly. "What sightings?", I asked curiously.

"There are reports that some people are seeing winged creatures at night.", Natasha said with a bemused expression. "Oh, yeah, they are saying that they look like Gargoyles.", Bruce said with a thoughtful nod.

"Gargoyles? Don't be silly! That's just a myth! I mean, we have rumors about crocodiles in the sewers!". Steve rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Now those are just rumors, they might not be true.", I said with a shrug.

"Jean may be right.", Tony said with a nod. "Neither way, we may have to move up our nightly patrols a bit more around the streets.". Natasha mused out loud.

"Makes sense as there has been talk of gang territory being taken over by rival gangs and such.". Bruce nodded with a shrug. "The crime hasn't changed too much since the war.". Steve muttered lowly in agreement.

After we have finished breakfast, I left the Avengers Tower to head over to Light's house. After I made it, I went inside. "Hi, Jean.", Light said to me with a smile, trying to hide something.

"Hi, Light.", I said with a nod before I asked, "What's wrong?". "I was reading some newspaper, and one article has a sightings of Erik...He was spotted somewhere in New York.", Light said with a worried expression, a nervous tone in her voice.

"Oh god, I just hope he doesn't try to force me to be his girlfriend again!", I said with a groan, shaking my head in desperation and fear. "I know you are also worried that Erik will try to hurt Goliath and his clan.", Light said with a look at me.


	5. Chapter 5

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"I won't let him!", I said with a growl. "You really care for Goliath, don't you?", Light said with a patient and wise look. "I just haven't had this feeling..since Scott and I were dating, and when I'm around Goliath, my heart gets this feeling.", I said softly with a nervous smile.

"I understand, but you should get to know Goliath first before you date him.", Light said, reminding me softly with some comfort and encouragement. "I'll do that, but I can't stop thinking about what Erik will do to Goliath if he finds out that I have feelings for Goliath.", I said, frowning lightly.

"Don't worry about that.", Light said with a wave of her hand, raising her eyebrow slightly as to say 'Relax'. "I suppose, but you look almost as worried as I was.". I murmured softly, looking at her as her eyes were dim.

"I... can't stop thinking about my sister, I mean, I wonder if I ever see her again! Would she even be happy to see me?", Light said with a sigh. "We will just have to wait and see. Elisa told me last night that she wants Goliath and his clan to move out of the castle.", I said with a helpless shrug and a look of thought.

"It's because of Xanatos, right?", Light said with a resigned nod. "Yeah, she is worried that Xanatos might hire someone to hurt Goliath and his clan.", I said with a sigh and a growl.

"But I know Goliath really well. He is really stubborn, and he definitely won't want to leave.", Light said with a sigh. "Also if they do move out, where would they move to?", Light asked with a conflicted look.

"I know where, but I will tell you when it's time for Goliath and his clan to move out of the castle.", I said with a wry smile. "Speaking of which, when do you plan on telling your teammates about me?", Light asked me curiously.

"One of these days, I'll let them know, just not now.", I said with a patient look at her. "Ok, Jean.", Light said softly as she nodded in understanding.

We talked a bit more, and then I saw that it would soon be sunset, so I said goodbye to Light as I started to drive to the castle. I then soon made it to the castle, and when I got to the top, I saw that Elisa was already there.

"Hi, Jean.", Elisa said with a bright smile. "Hi, Elisa.", I said, giving a warm smile of my own in return. Soon, the sun had set, and Goliath and his clan woke up.

"Jean.", Goliath said warmly as he rumbled softly. "Hello, Goliath.", I said with a light nod. "We were just about to go on patrol, would you like to join us?", Broadway asked as he picked up Elisa gently.

"I would love to.", I said with a excited smile, and then Goliath picked me up. I then blushed brightly as I felt the strength in his arms. "Let's go then, shall we?". Goliath rumbled softly with a smile.

Goliath then started to glide, and the others went their separate ways. I was holding onto Goliath as he flew, and I could see the city below us. "This is kind of fun.", I said with a giggle. I used to go out for rides with Light when I was little, but with the Xavier school and stuff, I didn't have time for rides anymore.

I missed this so much, and somehow, Goliath makes it way better. "I am glad that you're liking it, Jean.". Goliath chuckled warmly. Goliath then landed on the top of the Statue of Liberty.

"Elisa told me that you and your clan have been awake for almost a year, right?", I asked softly, and at Goliath's nod, I continued on, "What do you think of New York?".

"I admit New York has its abundance of incredible sights, unique food, and different kinds of entertainments, but I don't know about the people. It seems like there's a uprising of bad here and there, repressing upon the good-nature of humans.", Goliath sighed softly as he mused out loud.

"I know, but the city has the Avengers, the X-Men, and now you and your clan to protect the city.", I said with a soft nod and a reassuring smile at him. "You are a excellent fighter...I suppose that makes you a warrior like me.". Goliath rumbled lightly with a warm smile at me.

I blushed at his compliment, feeling giddy and proud before I remembered something, causing me to frown slightly. "Goliath, I also need to warn you that you and your clan have to be careful at night.", I warned quickly.

"Why, Jean?", Goliath asked curiously. "My teammates were talking about the sightings of the people who have seen either you or one of your clan members, but thanks to Steve and I, we were able to convince them that it was just a rumor.", I said with a sigh.

"Thank you, Jean, but when do you plan on telling your friends about us?", Goliath asked after giving me a grateful nod. "In the near future.", I replied quietly.

Goliath then picked me up, and he flew us back to the castle. All of the clan was back at the castle, and I saw Light there as well, but we didn't see Brooklyn.

"Where's Brooklyn?", I asked in confusion. "Beats me. He said that he was doing some sightseeing of motorcycles or something.". Elisa shrugged helplessly.

"How are we going to find him?", Lexington asked lightly with a moan. "I can use my telepathy.", I said softly with a small smile. I then closed my eyes, and as I concentrated on finding Brooklyn by reading his mind, soon enough, I was hearing his thoughts.

_I have to get the Grimorum...Demona may be right...She knew Goliath better than me. _Demona? Grimorum? Goliath told me about that book as it contains a lot of spells which can be dangerous in the wrong hands.

"Jean, did you find him?", Light asked after I let go of my concentration, opening my eyes. "Yes, I was able to read his mind.", I said with a nod.

"You can do that?", Hudson asked in surprise. "Jean's telepathy allows her to read minds, locate a person, and even control a person's mind.", Light explained for me with a little shrug.

"That's amazing...". Lexington said thoughtfully. "Whoa, Jean just got more awesome!". Broadway whistled in amazement.

"That would help us all if you are to do that in extreme situations.", Hudson mused out lightly. "What did Brooklyn say, Jean?". Goliath asked anxiously.

"He said something about handing the Grimorum to Demona.", I said with a blink of shock. "What? Why would he do that!?", Elisa asked, shocked.

"It could be possible that my sister tricked him.", Light said with a resigned nod and a quiet sigh. "I have to stop him.", Goliath said with a growl.

"I'll go with you, Goliath.", I said with a determined nod. "Me too. I have to stop my sister from doing this.", Light said with a low growl of hurt yet anger.

"Thank you, both of you. I very much appreciate this.". Goliath rumbled softly with a thankful nod. I smiled softly at him. Goliath then picked me up, and he started to glide as Light was gliding right beside Goliath.

We then arrived at what looked like an abandoned building, and Goliath then put me down. "You two stay behind me.", Goliath told us sternly with a low growl. We then saw Brooklyn and then who I presume is Demona came out from the shadows, holding the book in her hands.

Light wasn't kidding! Demona looks exactly like her, but the only differences being is that Light's red hair had orange streaks while Demona didn't, and Light's wings were dark blue.

"Brooklyn, what have you done?", Goliath said, looking horrified with a snarl. "Goliath, just listen to Demona.", Brooklyn said with a pleading tone in his voice. Demona nodded as she smiled.

"Listen and obey.", Demona said as she then chanted a spell, and a green light hit Goliath. I gasped in horror as I then ran out from my hiding spot. "Light, you stay here.", I said with a warning tone in my voice.

"Goliath, are you okay?", I asked worriedly as I went over to him, and then he opened his eyes. I gasped in shock as they were green! "Goliath?", Brooklyn asked in confusion and shock.

"What did you do to him!?", I shouted angrily as I glared at Demona. "Who are you?", Demona asked with a low growl.

"My name is Jean Grey! Now, answer me!", I snarled furiously. Demona smirked as she then said that Humans are our enemies, and Goliath said the same thing! That spell she is using, it must be controlling his mind.

I have to snap him out of it. "I was a fool to trust you!", Brooklyn snarled angrily as he tackled Demona. Demona shrieked as she shouted for Goliath, calling out orders. Goliath then obeyed Demona, and he threw Brooklyn off her.

I then helped Brooklyn get up. "Get them.", Demona said with a growl, and Goliath charged at us. I and Brooklyn ran into a room, and we were grabbed by Light as she helped us hide behind something.

"My sister, she truly has become a heartless Gargoyle.", Light said, now looking very sad and resigned as she realized that Demona isn't the sister she used to know. "What are we going to do? How can we save Goliath?", I asked them in desperation.

"I did learn a bit about magic on my travels, and we need to get that book as whoever holds the spell can control Goliath.", Light said with a thoughtful nod.

"So we just have to get the book.", Brooklyn said with a low snort. Easy to say, hard to do. I smiled lightly as a idea came to me. "I have an idea.", I said quietly, and I then whispered my idea to Light and Brooklyn. We then heard the door being knocked down, and we saw Goliath with Demona right behind him.

"Let's go.", I said with a determined nod as I and Brooklyn came out in full charge. Brooklyn then distracted Goliath, but Goliath grabbed him, and he threw Brooklyn to the ground.

Demona smirked as she was about to launch a spell at him. "Stop, Demona!", Light shouted as she came out from her hiding spot. Demona's eyes were filled with shock, surprise, and a bit of happiness.

"Moonwing?", Demona asked in disbelief and awe. "My name is Twilight now, but I like to be called Light for short.", Light said with a glare at her sister.

"How is it that you survived?", Demona asked with shock and confusion. "I turned to stone before I could go back to the castle, and by the time I got there, the castle was abandoned, all of our clan was smashed into pieces, and Goliath and his clan were turned to stone, all because of you!", Light shouted furiously and angrily.

"It's their fault for hating Gargoyles in the first place. They betrayed us!". Demona shouted back in fury. "It was your fault! Your hatred for humans caused the death of our clan, and if you hadn't done this, then our clan would have still been alive.", Light snarled lowly.

"But you were there! The clan was killed by humans! Humans deserve to die!". Demona snarled angrily. "I don't hate humans. I lived among them for years, and I care for them unlike you. Why, I even raised Jean here as my own daughter after her parents died.", Light said with a glance at me before looking back at Demona.

"But she's a human!". Demona snarled in shock. "I don't care for she is still a daughter to me.", Light said with a growl and a determined snort. "You're not my sister anymore, then. You have allied with the humans, and for that, you are to be hunted by me.".

Demona growled furiously. She was about to launch a spell at Light when Brooklyn tripped her with his tail, and the book was sent flying in the air. I used my telekinesis to make the book float over to Light.


	6. Chapter 6

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Goliath, get her!", Demona ordered, but he didn't obey her. Demona then started to run after her sister. "Jean, catch it!", Light said as she threw the book to me. I caught it, and I started to run, but Demona grabbed me by the throat.

"You fool! Do you think I've come this far just to let you stop me now?", Demona snarled as she took the book, and threw me on the ground as I landed near Light.

"Jean, are you okay?", Light asked in concern as she helped me up. "I've never felt better.", I grinned softly as I shook my head lightly, and Brooklyn then came to our side.

"Goliath, destroy them!", Demona shouted furiously. Goliath just stood there, doing nothing. "I hold the book, you must obey me.", Demona said with a snarl.

"You hold the book, sister, but I hold the spell.", Light said with a smirk as she was holding two pieces of paper. "Nice job! Our plan worked!", Brooklyn said with a grin.

"Goliath, take her!", Light yelled out, and Goliath then charged at Demona. She then started to run, and she flew out a window. "Let's follow them!", Brooklyn shouted as he flew after them.

Light then picked me up, and we were now outside. I then saw Demona throw the book, and it was falling to the ocean, but I quickly used my telekinesis to stop the book from falling, and I had to float it to where we were.

"Nice work, Jean.", Light said with a grin. "No problem.", I said with a wink at her. Light then landed on the ground, and we saw Goliath and Brooklyn, but we didn't see Demona anywhere.

"My sister must have run off.", Light muttered with a sigh. "She sure is sneaky.", I said with a nod of agreement. "Let's head back to the castle.", I said as I glanced to check the skies.

It was becoming the gray color of pre-morning before sunrise. "Goliath, follow us.", Light ordered softly as she had picked me up, and we were off with Goliath following us.

We soon got back to the castle, and Light tried every spell in the book, but it didn't work as Goliath's eyes were still green. "I've gone through the Grimorum page by page, but I don't know how to reverse the spell my sister put on Goliath.", Light said with a frustrated growl.

"You mean he is going to be like this forever?", Broadway asked in shock as he looked at Goliath with horror. "I don't know if you can understand me, Goliath, but I'm sorry.", Brooklyn said, looking upset and so apologetic as he bowed his head sadly.

"Hand me the spell.", I said softly as a idea came to me, and Light handed the spell to me. I then walked over to Goliath, and I placed my hand on his forehead while in my other hand, I was holding the spell.

I then used my telepathic powers. "Goliath, I order you to act for the rest of your life exactly as you would if you were not under a spell.", I said clearly and loudly. Goliath then closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were normal. The spell broke!

He smiled at me gratefully, "Very clever, Jean.". I smiled happily as I then hugged Goliath, and I briefly felt the strength in his arms as he hugged me back before I stepped back, struggling to hide my blush.

"Goliath, I'm just so shocked to see what my sister has become. I can't believe that she tried to mind control you.", Light said, looking so upset and hurt.

"Light, there's no need to apologize for Demona's faults. She had done it all herself in anger, and she acted selfish. We might see her again, but we will protect you from her as you are part of this clan, Light.". Goliath rumbled softly with a stern and warm look at Light.

I then went over, and patted Light's arm gently. I saw that she smiled at me gratefully with a slight nod of warmth. "Goliath, I'm sorry.", Brooklyn said with a pained look.

"You apologized once already, Brooklyn. I could hear, even though I could not act.", Goliath said with a smile, reassuring Brooklyn who returned a weak smile at him.

After that, the Gargoyles went over to stand on the edge as dawn was approaching. "What happened to the motorcycle?", Lexington asked curiously. "It blew up.", Brooklyn said, looking sheepish with a weak smile.

"Oh...what?!" Lexington shouted as he turned to stone with a shocked look on his face. I giggled a bit as I then saw Light turn back into her human form. "Well, it's time to head home.", Elisa said with a grin.

After getting to the bottom floor, Elisa then gave me a ride to the Avengers Tower, I said goodbye to her and Light. I then went inside, and after the elevator ride up, I went into the main room.

"Hey, Jean. Once again, you were hanging out with your new friend, Elisa?", Natasha asked with a curious look at me. "Yep, we had a great time.", I said with a chuckle and a grin.

"Well, what did you guys do?", Bruce asked curiously with a hint of intrigued interest. "Elisa took me on a tour...of the Xanatos building. You can see it from here.", I lied, smiling as I gestured outside the Tower.

"You went to see David Xanatos?", Tony asked in shock. "I can see the tower.", Bruce said with a whistle of amazement.

"It is pretty tall.", Natasha said, looking impressed. "The building looks like it's rising above the clouds.", Steve said with awe.

"Please don't tell me that you became friends with Xanatos!". Tony pleaded desperately with a hint of anxiety. "Don't worry, I didn't make friends with Xanatos, and besides, he is in jail.", I said with a huff.

"Jail?! What for?", Tony asked in confusion and curiosity. "For some blackmailing, but I don't remember what else Elisa said about him getting arrested for.", I said with a slightly clueless shrug.

"Well, that's good news for awhile as I can get some new products into the public without him slandering me...again!". Tony grinned in delight before he sneered slightly. "Sounds like Jean had a great day. What about you guys?". Steve smirked softly as he asked curiously, looking at the others.

"I heard from a rumor, saying that some bikers saw some strange creature riding a motorcycle.", Bruce said with a bemused expression. "Yeah, they said that the creature looked like a gargoyle.", Natasha nodded in agreement, having a thoughtful look.

"Gargoyles again? Come on, guys, they're a myth! Remember what I said yesterday?". Steve muttered lowly with a roll of his eyes. "I don't know, Steve. I mean, it might be true.", Tony said with a curious and intrigued look on his face, shrugging with indecision.

"But remember what I said, guys. It's just a rumor.", I said with a nod. "You're right, Jean. Now what are we having for dinner? And no, Tony, no sharwama again! I had enough of that last month!", Steve nodded, before changing the topic, and playfully glaring at Tony who had a innocent look on his face.

Some time later, I was then in my room, and I was watching tv. I then heard a sound come from my laptop, and I saw that it was Mystique calling me through Skype, or as we like to call her, Raven.

I accepted the video chat. "Hi, Raven.", I said with a grin. "Hi, Jean.", Raven said with a nod and a smile. "What are you calling me for?", I asked curiously with a bit of concern.

"I'm just calling to warn you that the other day, I and the team were on a mission, and we fought with Erik and a few of his mutant goons. And as usual, he, of course, asked about you.", Raven said with a sigh, and a deadpan look.

I growled lightly before I shouted, "Why couldn't that bastard let go of that?! I won't be his fucking girlfriend for shit!". I shimmered lowly, panting as Raven silently waited for me to settle down before she then spoke wisely.

"Erik is stubborn, and he won't give up ever. Anyway, I have to go as I have to teach a class. It was nice talking to you, Jean.", Raven said with a nod. "It was nice to talk to you too. Bye, Raven.", I said with a nod.

"Bye, Jean.", Raven said with a slight smile before the video chat ended, and I sighed heavily as I closed my laptop. Erik really still believes that I would want to be his girlfriend! He is crazy to think that I would be with him! I would rather be with Goliath than with him!

Speaking of which, as now that I have met Goliath's ex mate, Demona, I had a strange feeling that I would be seeing her again, and that she won't be too happy to see me either. I still felt bad for Light as she has been wanting to see her sister for so many years, only for her sister to have become a cruel and heartless Gargoyle.

I sighed as I kept watching the movie on my tv. A while later, I was reading a book before I go off to sleep. Even though I was reading, my mind was still on Goliath. I keep blushing at the thought of him, but like Light said, I have to get to know him first.

I then fell asleep, and I was having this nightmare. I found myself at the castle, and I saw Erik using his powers to have a sword float behind Goliath's back.

"Goliath!", I shouted in horror and fear as I reached out for him. "Don't try to get any closer, Jean.", Erik warned lowly, and I stopped momentarily, yet I kept edging to reach Goliath.

"Jean, please just leave me!", Goliath said with a pleading look at me. "I won't!", I shouted in fury and determination.

"What do you see in this Gargoyle?", Erik asked with a upset look. "He is a Gargoyle with a heart unlike you!", I shouted with a growl. "I do have a heart for you!", Erik shouted at me, looking furious.

"Bastard! What you have is an obsession, Erik! That's not love!", I shouted at him angrily. "What do you know?! You loved that Scott guy, and you broke up with him. You should love me instead!".

"I love Goliath!", I shouted back at him, determination and courage filling through me. "What did you say?", Erik asked, a steely glare in his eyes as he looked at me with shock and disbelief.

"I said that I love Goliath! I would rather be with him than you!", I said with a snarl. "Jean...". Goliath rumbled softly with love and amazement in his eyes.

Then to my horror, I saw the sword go through Goliath's chest. "NO!", I shouted as I ran over to Goliath. "Goliath, please don't die on me.", I said as I was starting to sob, but Goliath wasn't moving.

"He's dead, Jean.", Erik said with a nasty smile. "You killed him!", I snarled angrily with pain and loss in my heart.

"The Gargoyle's dead. Come with me, and be my girlfriend, Jean.". Erick said lowly. "How many times do I have to say that I don't love you! I love Goliath!", I shouted furiously with tears falling down my face.

Erik then glared at me, and he grabbed me by the wrists. "Then I'll do it by force once again. Come with me, Jean.". Erik growled lightly before he then kissed me, and I was struggling to get free.

Then I woke up gasping for air, looking around frantically. I then realized that it was just a nightmare yet it felt so real. I would have to do everything I can to protect Goliath..and his clan, if Erik was to ever find out about them.


	7. Chapter 7

(Jean's P.O.V.)

3 days have passed since I had that nightmare, and I still shiver in thought at thinking about it. I was on my way to the castle, and Light was flying above in the sky. I had gotten a call from Elisa, and she said that Xanatos might get released tomorrow, and I was worried for Goliath and his clan.

I knew that Elisa had called me because she thinks I can convince Goliath that he needs to move out, and I already know a place for him and his clan to live in.

I had made it to the building, and I went inside the elevator. I soon made it to the top, and worry filled my eyes as I saw a bit of smoke. I ran out to the courtyard, and I saw Goliath arguing with Elisa.

"Read my lips! You are not safe here!", Elisa shouted in frustration and desperation. "The castle has been our home since ancient times, and it shouldn't change. We won't leave the castle.". Goliath growled lightly, looking slightly annoyed.

"Hey!", Light shouted to them, and all eyes looked over to see us. "Jean, Light.", Goliath said with a sigh. "What happened?", I asked in concern and confusion.

"You ain't going to believe this, but there was this guy here earlier, calling himself Macbeth.". Elisa growled lightly. I blinked in surprise. Macbeth? Like the character in the Shakespeare play?

"He kidnapped Brooklyn, Lexington, and Bronx.", Goliath said with a snarl. "What?", I gasped in horror and shock. Elisa had foreseen this!

"But why?", Light asked in surprise and confusion. "Xanatos hired him.". Hudson growled angrily. "Why were you and Elisa fighting?", Light asked as she then glanced at Goliath in slight annoyance.

"Elisa was trying to convince me and my clan to move out of the castle, but I won't.", Goliath said with a low growl. Elisa then turned to look at me with a look that said 'Help me'.

"Goliath..Elisa might be right.", I said slowly and clearly. "What?", Goliath said with a slightly heard snarl. I sighed with a raised eyebrow, glaring at him softly.

"Xanatos will get released tomorrow, and he will have more chances of hurting you and your clan.", I said. "Let him. Gargoyles has been protecting this castle for generations, and I won't leave the castle to a madman!". Goliath growled angrily.

"Goliath, please, I don't want anything bad to happen to you..or your clan.", I said softly with a frown at him. Goliath then placed his hand on my shoulder. "I know that you and Elisa are concerned about us, Jean, but we aren't leaving the castle, end of discussion. I must find the others quickly.". Goliath rumbled softly with a determined expression.

After that, Goliath then started to climb the tower, and then he flew off. "Like I said before, Goliath is stubborn.", Light said with a sigh and a glance at me, and I nodded slightly in agreement.

"Why won't he listen to us? It's obvious that you can't stay here.", Elisa said with a groan of frustration. "I agree with you.", I said with a stronger nod of agreement.

"Elisa and Jean are right.", Broadway said, looking resigned and thoughtful. "What you say makes sense, lass. But Goliath is our leader. I cannot go against his wishes.", Hudson said softly with a stern look.

"Your loyalty is admirable.", Light said with a respectful nod. "But you and I both know this isn't your home anymore.", I said with a frown as I finished for Light.

(Tony's P.O.V.)

I was in my lab, working on some new suits when an alarm went off, and I also felt the building shake a little.

"Jarvis, what's happening?", I asked quickly. "Sire, a jet carrying some creatures in a net hit the tower by accident.", Jarvis informed me hastily yet clearly.

"What?", I said in surprise, gaping out for a moment, and then soon enough, the others ran into the lab. "Did you all feel the tower shake?", I asked.

"Yes. I was almost beating Clint in one of our mock battles when we were taken off balance, feeling the tower shake.". "There's no earthquakes here in New York. Something or someone must have hit the building.". Bruce mused worriedly.

"Better be Thor! I was so close that I would have gotten Nat down.". Clint grumbled before smiling nervously at Natsha's cold stare. "Do you think Loki escaped?". Steve bit his lip nervously. I shook my head lightly as if it was Loki or Thor, Jarvis would have known already.

"Jarvis, show us a footage from outside, and play it on the screen.", I called out as I turned around to look at the large screen over my desk. Jarvis then played the footage, and we saw a jet hit the tower by accident before continuing to fly off.

"Jarvis, go back a little.", I said quickly. The footage played back when I saw something. "Stop there!", I shouted very quickly.

"Now zoom in on who is flying the jet.", I said hastily. "The man looks kinda old to be flying a jet.", Clint said, a disgruntled look on his face. I guess he is just superficial on how someone should fly a jet properly.

"Have Jarvis zoom in on what was inside those nets.", Steve said to me, and I called out, "Jarvis?". Jarvis then did what he was told, and we could see that inside the nets, there were some creatures that had wings, and there was a blue creature that kinda looked like a dog.

"Whoa, what are those?", Bruce asked in shock and disbelief. "Guys, I think they are Gargoyles.". I whispered lowly.

"Wait, the ones from the sightings?!". Natasha widened her eyes in shock. "That's crazy, but look at that, they are real like us!". Clint gasped in amazement with a intriguing smile.

"Well, I was wrong before, and looks like I might be wrong about this as well. They aren't a myth.", Steve said softly in awe and wonder.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We were walking across the hallways of the castle as we were going to get the Grimorum before leaving. "Goliath isn't going to like this.", Hudson muttered nervously.

"He doesn't have to like it.", I said with a huff. "Jean's right. He has to realize that he has no choice.", Light said with a nod.

"Elisa's right as well. I mean, we're sitting dorks here.", Broadway said with a groan. "Ducks, sitting ducks.", Elisa said with a light giggle.

"Come. We can't leave the Grimorum in Xanatos' hands.", Hudson said, looking determined now. We then went inside the main room of the castle, and we saw the Grimorum inside the glass case, and we all started to walk over to it when Owen stood in our path.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow this. This book is the property of Mr. Xanatos.", Owen said with a stern and solemn look on his face.

"And who's going to stop us? You?", Hudson asked with a smirk. "Indeed.", Owen said casually before tripping Hudson.

Broadway and Light were about to go over and help Hudson when Owen aimed his gun at them. "You're trespassing.", Owen said with a strict frown, and I then used my powers to make Owen fall asleep.

Owen then fell to the floor. "What happened?", Elisa asked in surprise. "I used my powers to make Owen fall asleep.", I said with a smirk.

"Nice job, Jean!", Broadway said with a grin. Light then went over, and lifted the glass case, and she grabbed the book.

"Now that we have the book, where are we going to live?", Hudson asked curiously. "You all are going to live where I am living.", I said with a grin.

"Wait, you are saying that Goliath and his clan will live at...?", Elisa was saying as she had a awed look on her face. "Yep.", I said with a amused nod at her expression.

"Follow us.", Light said as we walked out of the room, and went outside. Light then picked me up while Broadway picked up Elisa. Then we all flew off in the direction of the Avengers Tower.

They all landed, and Light put me down on the ground, and I then told them to wait outside. "Hey, Jean! You won't believe what happened!", Clint called out excitedly.

"I'll hear it later, but now I have some people that I want you all to meet.", I said with a smile. My fellow Avengers looked confused, and I then called the others, so they came inside. My friends had a shocked look on their faces.

"What the hell?", Tony asked in shock. "Whoa! They are big!". Clint gasped in delight and amazement.

"Not quite as big as the Hulk.". Bruce stage-whispered to Clint with a smile. "Amazing...", Steve murmured softly in awe.

"Oh my god, you are the Avengers!", Elisa said with a fan-girl look on her face. "Jean, are these...", Natasha asked in surprise and amazement.

"Gargoyles, yes. Let me explain from the beginning.", I said with a grin. After we all had explained to my teammates about why Goliath and his clan needed to live here for their safety.

"I understand, Jean. They can live here. After all, we have the room!", Tony said with a grin. "Thank you.", Hudson said, giving a grateful nod.

"You are our friends now, so you are all welcomed here.", Steve said with a smile. "I still can't believe that Xanatos actually used you all just to create robot replicas.", Tony said, looking disbelieved with shock.

"And you all could die if you get smashed to pieces while you are in your stone sleep?", Clint asked in shock. "That's the gist of it, yeah.". Broadway nodded softly with a frown.

"Well, don't worry about that. The Tower is practically implementable, so you are all safe.". Bruce smiled warmly. "It's incredible to meet you all.". Steve grinned softly.

"So, you are all warriors, huh?", Natasha asked in wonder at Hudson, and Hudson chuckled lightly at her question. "It must be freaking cool to fly in the air!". Clint gushed excitedly.

"Oi! I fly in the air as Ironman! Did you forget that, Legolas?". Tony glared at Clint who stuck his tongue out at Tony, and I snickered lightly.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Goliath.", I said with a patient smile. We all then started to talking to one another, and then Light told me that she saw Goliath along with Brooklyn and Lexington carrying Bronx flying in the sky.

"Goliath!", I shouted, hoping he can hear me, and he did. He and the others flew to the Avengers Tower, and landed. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you guarding our home?", Goliath asked with a growl.

"So that's Goliath?", Bruce whispered in amazement, and I nodded lightly. "You don't live there anymore.", Elisa said with a steady glare at him.

"What?!", Goliath shouted in shock and fury. "This is your new home.", Elisa said with a gesture of her hand.

"How dare you? I told you that the castle is our home.", Goliath snarled angrily. Having enough, I ran to stand in front of Elisa.

"No, Goliath! It was my idea for all of you to move into the Avengers Tower!", I yelled at him. "Jean, you did this!". Goliath growled lightly, looking furious.

"Goliath, please understand. You are not safe at the castle.", I whispered loudly. "Jean's right. Goliath, you will be safer here as you will have the Avengers to protect you.", Light said with a nod of agreement as she joined us.

"Home is more than that, Goliath. Home is the six of us. Wherever we can be together and safe, that's our home.", Hudson said as he and the others joined us, laying a hand upon Goliath's shoulder.

Steve then walked forward. "He's right. Home is where the heart is.". Steve spoke patriotically. Goliath then let out a powerful roar, and we all backed away.

"Whoa, he is pissed off.", Clint said with a expression of respect and slight fear. "I'd not mess up with him if he's this pissed off, and that's saying something.". Natasha said respectfully.

Goliath was then staring at the castle from here. "Goliath?", I asked quietly. "I'll be back. I have to take care of something first.", Goliath said quietly as he then flew off in the direction of the castle.

Light then rubbed my shoulder in comfort while Bronx then went over to Bruce. "Well, aren't you cute?", Bruce said as he was petting Bronx, and Bronx moaned happily with a snuffle.

"What is he?", Tony asked curiously. "A gargoyle beast.", Hudson said with a smile. "A what?", Tony asked in confusion as he blinked.

"A gargoyle beast is a Gargoyle that looks like and acts like a dog.", I said with a chuckle. "Well, you learn something new every day.". Natasha smiled airily with a hum.

Soon, Goliath came back. "Well, now that you're done, I would like to introduce you to my teammates.", I said with a smile.

"Jean already introduced them to us.", Broadway said with a grin. "My name is Steve Rogers, and I'm also called Captain America.", Steve said clearly as he came forward first.

"Jean told us about you. You were that soldier that was frozen in ice for over 70 years just like how we were in a stone sleep for thousands of years.", Goliath said as he shook Steve's hand steadily and firmly.

"How is that you are strong?", Brooklyn asked in amazement. "It is due to the serum that I have in my body, so it gave me super strength, and many more abilities." Steve said with a grin.

"That's amazing!", Lexington gasped in amazement with the glint of discovery in his eyes. "Damn, you got to be really good in fighting!", Brooklyn whistled in awe.

"I think we can manage living here just well enough.". Goliath smiled softly in thought as he watched the others interact with my friends, and I smiled, "Good, that's good. I am sure you will really like it here, Goliath.". He nodded slightly with a growing smile at me, speaking nothing, but I got the meaning.


	8. Chapter 8

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"My name is Natasha Romanoff, and I'm also known as Black Widow for my widow's bites which can deliver a powerful shock.", Natasha said with a smirk.

"That's amazing.", Brooklyn said with a grin. "I would like to see how that device works.", Lexington said with a interested smile.

"A formidable woman just like you, Jean.". Goliath rumbled softy with respect. "Just remember, Natasha is someone you don't want to mess with.", I said with a wry smirk.

"And trust Jean, you don't want to find out.", Natasha said with a grin. "Noted.", Brooklyn nodded in respect.

"I'm Bruce Banner, and I am a scientist. Please don't ever make me get angry in any situation.", Bruce said with a polite, slightly nervous smile. "We know. Jean told us that when you get angry, you turn into the Hulk.", Lexington said with a nod and a smile of acceptance.

"The Hulk will accept us as we are warriors striving for peace and good.", Goliath nodded with respect and acceptance. "I think Hulk likes you even more.". Bruce mused thoughtfully.

"My name is Clint Barton, and I'm also called Hawkeye for being a skilled archer.", Clint said with a grin. "That's so cool!", Brooklyn whistled in excitement and awe.

"Clint is also a bit of a prankster.", I said with a smirk. "Hey!", Clint said, giving me a slightly insulted look, yet he looked proud about it.

"I shall be wary about your pranks, then.". Goliath rumbled lightly, and Clint looked highly proud. "My name is Tony Stark, also known as Ironman.", Tony said with a casual smirk.

"Yeah! Jean said that you create a lot of amazing inventions and machines! Can you one day show me your suit, please?", Lexington asked excitedly. "Sure thing, man. Maybe you can help me with some stuff. You look like a genius like me.". Tony grinned softly with a nod.

"Why do I have a feeling that Lex is going to be stuck in a lab from now on?". Brooklyn groaned lightly. "Lexington, you better come out on patrol sometime. Working in a lab wouldn't be good for you all the time.", Goliath reprimanded Lexington softly, and Lexington nodded softly, "Yes, Goliath.".

"Well, the other member of the Avengers is Thor, but he is back on his home planet.", I said with a helpless shrug. "The god of thunder.", Goliath said with a nod.

"Well, when he comes to visit, we will introduce him to you.", Steve said with a grin. I then saw that dawn was approaching, and I saw Goliath and his clan stand near the edge (but not too near).

"What are they doing?", Tony asked in confusion. Then the sun rose, and Goliath and his clan turned to stone while Light still remained in her Gargoyle form, even though she will revert to her human form later on.

"Did you forget already, Tony? Jean said that Goliath and his clan will turn to stone at dawn.", Natasha said with a smile. "I can see why both you and Elisa were worried that Xanatos would hire someone to hurt them.", Tony said.

"Yeah, in this state, they are very much vulnerable.", Bruce said with a nod of agreement. "Yes, which is why Jean decided to have them live here.", Elisa said with a grin.

"Don't worry, Jean. We will help you protect them no matter what.", Steve said to me with a determined nod. "Thanks.", I said with a grateful smile.

"I'm still amazed that we are now friends with Gargoyles.", Clint said, looking awed as he looked at the frozen Gargoyles. "I know, right?", Tony said with a smile.

"When you told us their backstory, I felt really bad for them. They were protecting the humans that lived in the castle from invaders, but they feared Goliath and his clan.", Bruce said with a shake of his head, looking a bit upset.

"Yes, they just wanted the humans to accept them, but they had accepted them too late as the Vikings had killed our clan.", Light said with a deep and pained sigh.

"Well, not us! I mean, we are superheroes with different ways to help out, and we are pretty much accepted out there, and we accept the Gargoyles as who they are. They aren't monsters to us.". Steve gave out his little speech.

"Steve's right. We will protect Goliath and his clan from any dangers that are out there.", Natasha said, giving out a vicious smile while having a determined look.

After that, we all went inside. "So, Jean, what's up with you and Goliath?", Natasha asked with a wry smirk. "What do you mean?", I asked nervously. "We saw how close you were to Goliath.", Bruce said with a smile.

"Well, that's because Jean has feelings for him.", Light said with a grin. "What?!", Natasha gasped in shock and disbelief.

"No way!", Bruce blinked in surprise. "That's freaking cool!", Clint whistled lowly. "Good for you, woman! Goliath seems very protective of you, and with him around, nobody ain't going to hurt you.", Tony grinned lightly with a hint of teasing.

"That's great news, Jean! He obviously cares for you.". Steve nodded approvingly. "I haven't had this feeling since Scott and I were dating, and I would like to get to know Goliath a bit more before I can date him.", I smiled shyly with a blush.

"Then what's going on?", Natasha asked worriedly. "Jean's been a bit stressed out due to the sightings of Erik in New York.", Light said, looking anxious.

"That bastard again?!", Clint said with a growl. "I got a call from Raven the other day, and she told me that she and the X-Men were fighting Erik and a few of his Mutant goons... She said that Erik had asked about me...again.", I said with a frustrated sigh.

"Why can't that asshole understand that you don't love him?!", Tony said with a scoff. "I agree with what you said before, Jean. That's not love Erik feels towards you, it's an obsession.", Bruce said with a low growl, his light brown eyes taking upon a faint ring of bright green.

"I will kill that bastard if he ever tries to touch you again.", Natasha said with a vicious snarl. "Jean is worried that Erik might try to hurt Goliath if he finds out Jean has feelings for him.", Light said with a nod.

"I wouldn't know about that. I mean, Goliath is big!". Tony pointed out with a smirk. "Yes, and Goliath has super strength, wings, and a whole lot of fury if you make him angry.". Natasha nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I agree with you guys, but what about during the day?". Clint pointed out lightly in concern.

"Clint, if I know Tony, and this Tower, and I do, Goliath and the others will be fine during the day, and besides, if anybody tries to hurt them, they will have to deal with us.", Bruce snorted lowly as his eyes took upon a mix of bright green and light brown, obviously controlling it.

"Don't worry, Jean, like we said, we will protect your friends no matter what.", Steve said with a determined grin. "Thanks.", I said with a smile.

"Just be more careful at night. I'm sure Erik would either sent someone to kidnap you or he will try to do it himself.", Steve said with a warning tone in his voice. "I know...I promise I'll be careful, Steve. I am not helpless.", I nodded with a smirk.

Light then rubbed my shoulders gently. "Are you going to tell your X-Men friends about your Gargoyle friends?", Tony asked curiously. "Not yet, but in the near future, I will tell them.", I said with a sigh.

"Well, I'm sure they would accept Goliath and his clan for what they are.", Steve said, giving me a reassuring smile. "Yeah, they look different, and they both want humans to accept them.", Natasha said with a nod.

"I can see the X-Men and Goliath's clan becoming best friends.", Tony said with a grin. "Now, I have to install cameras to monitor Goliath and his clan at all times, so while they sleep during the daytime, we will know they are safe.", Tony said, tuning into his thinking mode.

After that, I had gone to my room, and Light had joined me. "Still a bit worried about Erik?", Light asked softly. "Yes, I just don't want him to hurt Goliath or his clan.", I said with a nod.

"Don't worry, your teammates said that they will protect them.", Light said with a smile. "I should have told Goliath about Erik.", I muttered lowly.

"So you can protect him, in case if Erik ever attacks?", Light asked curiously. "Yes, as I now know that I am in love with Goliath.", I said with a nod.

"I'm happy for you, Jean.", Light said with a warm smile. I smiled back in return. "If Erik ever tries to force me to his girlfriend again, I will tell him 'No' as I love Goliath.", I said with a growl.

"Good for you, Jean." Light told me with a approving smile. I then decided to take a nap, and once again, I found myself alone in the tower. I could see that it would soon be dusk, and I then went outside. To my horror, I saw some sledgehammers above Goliath and his clan's statues.

"You are just in time to witness the death of your friends.", I saw Erik smirk, and then he used his powers to let the sledgehammers destroy Goliath and his clan's statues.

"No!", I shouted as I fell on my knees, tears falling down my face. "No need to cry.", Erik said as he came walking to me.

"Get away from me!", I shouted as I used my powers to sent him flying, and I then ran inside. "Get back here, Jean!", Erik shouted angrily as he used his powers to destroy the metal, and he got inside.

I used my Telekinesis to lift a piece of metal, and I hit Erik on the head. I took that chance to run, but then I felt myself fall, and I turned around to see that Erik had used his powers to wrap a metal wire around my ankle, and he started to drag me over to him.

"Let me go!", I shouted, fighting back as I was about to use my powers again,when Erik placed something on my neck, and I saw it was that metal device that disabled a Mutant's power. "Oh, fuck!", I cursed out, feeling horrified and angry.

"Now, you are mine, Jean. No one will hear you now.", Erik then kissed me, and then he started to take off my clothes. "Erik, please stop!", I shouted in despair and fear.

"I will have you no matter what.", Erik said with a low growl, his cold brown eyes glittering in the dark. I then woke up with a gasp, and I started crying. Light then came over, and she hugged me.

"Jean, it's ok. It's ok, it was just a nightmare.", Light said as she rubbed my back gently as I hugged her. "What did you dream?", Light asked me softly with concern.

"I dreamed that Erik killed Goliath and his clan by smashing them to pieces while they were in their stone sleep.", I sobbed loudly. "Oh, my.", Light said with a gasp of horror and shock.

"He also tried to rape me.", I cried out, hugging Light tighter. "Oh my poor Jean, why must you dream those things?", Light asked quietly with a murmur.

"I don't know..The more I have these nightmares, I get more worried for Goliath and his clan!", I said, sniffing as I had little hiccups. "I promise you that nothing bad will happen to them.", Light said with a comforting look.


	9. Chapter 9

(Jean's P.O.V.)

2 days have passed, and Goliath and his clan were getting along with my teammates. Goliath and Hudson would talk with Steve about wisdom and wars, while Brooklyn would hang out with Clint.

Broadway became close friends with Bruce, and so did Bronx. Lexington and Tony became best friends fast. Lexington spends almost all of his time in the lab with Tony, but of course, like he promised to Goliath, he would still go out on patrol.

Elisa,well, she became friends with Natasha, and Natasha was teaching Elisa self defense attacks, much to Elisa's joy, and my amusement as I was levels higher than her, but she is progressing great, either way.

Also, Goliath and I had grown closer, and I could start to see him have feelings for me. Right now, I was hanging out at Elisa's apartment, and she just came back from work.

"Tired?", I asked with a smile. "A bit. I'm going to make some dinner. Would you like some?", Elisa asked lightly. "No thanks, I already had dinner at the tower.", I said with a shrug. Elisa then placed her police badge on the shelf.

I picked up the badge, and placed it inside my jacket near my heart. "You look great.", Elisa said with a approving nod. "Thanks.", I said with a smile as I saw myself in the mirror, and then I saw a silhouette of a Gargoyle fly outside.

I gasped in shock and bewilderment as I turned around to see Demona break through the window, and land inside the apartment. To my horror, she was holding some sort of gun.

"Demona, freeze!", Elisa shouted angrily as she aimed her gun at Demona. Demona then fired a dart at me, and I fell to the ground. "Jean!", Elisa shouted in worry and fear as she ran over to me.

Demona then went over to pick up Elisa's gun, and she crushed it in her hand. "Your friend has just been poisoned, and in 24 hours, she will be dead, but I do have the antidote. Tell Goliath that I'll be at the Old York Opera House in the Village. Ciao." Demona said with a taunting smirk as she flew off.

I then saw where the dart had hit me, and then to my relief, I saw that Elisa's badge had protected me. "Thank god that you were wearing that!", Elisa said with a sigh of relief and amazement.

"Now, we have to go tell Goliath and his clan.", I said with a nod and a wince, knowing how Goliath can be protective about me. We all had gone to the Avengers Tower, and everyone was shocked to hear about what just happened to me.

"Luckily for me, the dart hit Elisa's badge.", I said softly as I sat on the couch. "I should have been there to protect you.", Goliath said with a growl as he clenched into the nearby chair, and I winced slightly to see that the chair would have a bit of a deformity now.

"What's Demona's game this time?", Brooklyn asked with a snarl. "Yeah, why would she go after you, Jean?", Clint asked, nodding with a confused shrug.

"My sister must have seen how close Jean was to Goliath.", Light said with a heavy sigh. "A woman can do anything to put down revenge, and this dart incident proves that Demona is seeking revenge.", Natasha mused out loud with a solemn frown.

"But why do she want Goliath alone? I mean, Jean isn't poisoned!". Tony blinked in confusion with a bewildered look. "Neither way, she didn't see how the badge had saved Jean's life, and so she must think that Jean is very sick or something.", Bruce mused out thoughtfully with a nod.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out.", Goliath said with a growl. "But I'm okay, Goliath!", I said reassuringly as I went over to stand by his side.

"Jean's right. You can't go, I mean, it's a trap!", Elisa said with a pleading tone in her voice. "Elisa and Jean are right, Goliath.", Broadway said with a nod as he placed his hands on Elisa's shoulders.

"If he doesn't go now, Demona will know that her plan failed. She'll go after Jean again.", Hudson said with a look of understanding. "Hudson's right as we can't risk that.", Steve said with a large frown.

"We gotta stop her.", Broadway said with a growl. "Yes, but how? We can't lock Demona up here. And, no, I will not even discuss the alternative.", Goliath said with a snarl.

"We can have her be locked up in a Shield prison.", Tony said with a grin. "That could work, but Demona is smart.", Elisa said, looking forlorn as she seemed to remember the times Demona showed up.

"She's right.", I said with a light sigh as I followed Goliath outside, along with the others. "You're our leader, Goliath. As such, you are responsible for all of the gargoyles.", Hudson said with a understandable expression.

"Maybe..maybe I can reach her...At least, I have to try.", Goliath said slowly with a anxious look, and I started to have this jealous feeling when he said that. I think I looked disgruntled when I saw Natasha's glance at me.

"Maybe I can reach her too. I'll go with you, Goliath.", Light said with a determined look on her face. "I'll go with you. I've got a few things to settle with her.", Brooklyn said with a low snarl.

"No, you all stay here and guard the Avengers Tower as all of you have to protect Jean. You have to keep her safe." Goliath said with a growl as he shook his head lightly.

"Hudson, you come with me.", Goliath said with a nod at his old mentor and ex-leader. "Goliath, I'll go with you.", Steve said with a determined nod as he had his shield on his back.

"Why must I allow you to come, Steve?", Goliath stared at him sternly with a intrigued look. "Jean's not only a friend, but she is family. Besides, you need someone else to help you as my shield can help protect you from Demona.", Steve said with a determined smile.

Goliath nodded firmly, "Alright then. You can join us tonight.". "Goliath, just please be careful.", I said worriedly as I grabbed his hand as the nightmares flashed through my head. I don't want to lose him!

"Do not worry, Jean. I shall be back. I promise you that.", Goliath rumbled softly as his hand cradled my cheek warmly. I blushed a bit at the contact, and he then let go of me with a reassuring nod.

Goliath then picked up Steve, and I slightly giggled at the barely-audible sound Steve made at the motion. And in a second, Goliath, Hudson, Light, and Steve then were off.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

We soon arrived at the location, and we landed on the roof as Goliath let me down. "Now, how are we going to find Demona?", Light asked quietly as she looked around.

"She could be anywhere, so everyone, be careful.", I warned with tension filling my body. Hudson then saw some claw marks. "She was here. Within the last few minutes.", Hudson said with a snort.

We all continued to walk forward, and we headed towards the chimney. I could see that it was going to rain as there was lightning, way above us. Then we heard something above us, and we all saw Demona on the top of the chimney.

I was told the description of her by Jean and the clan. It was scarily incredible that Light and Demona almost looked alike. Demona had a laser gun in her hands, and she then jumped down. We all ran, but Demona fired at Goliath, and he tripped.

Goliath then stood up, and he was facing Demona, apparently thinking that he could maybe reach her, but Demona smirked madly, and she aimed her laser gun at Goliath.

"No!", Hudson shouted in horror and fear. Demona fired at Goliath, and he was sent flying. I winced with a hiss as I saw that he hit the brick wall of the chimney. That would leave a mark for certain.

"Goliath!", Light shouted in worry as she ran over to him, and so did Hudson. I saw that Demona was about to fire at them.

"Oh, no, you don't!", I shouted protectively as I jumped in front of my Gargoyle friends, and I used my shield to deflect the laser, and it worked as it hit Demona, and she fell off the roof.

"Thank you, Steve.", Hudson said with a grateful nod. Light and Hudson helped Goliath get back up, and he groaned in pain, and I could see quite a few burn marks on him, and perhaps a gash from the brick wall collision.

"Come on, we have to go.", I urged quickly as the two Gargoyles helped Goliath walk. "Well done for a human soldier, but you're only prolonging the inevitable.", Demona said with a low growl.

"I could say the same to you, sister, as it's not that long till sunrise.", Light said, pointing out that even with the storm, there was proof of the approaching sunrise as the sky is turning that pre-morning gray. "Light's right, for we'll all change. And tomorrow night when Goliath awakens all healed, he'll make short work of you.", Hudson said with a nod and a snarl.

"You won't make it to sunrise. I'm sorry it had to end this way.", Demona said wickedly as she was about to fire when I saw a window on the roof. "Jump!", I shouted to the others, and we all jumped through the window as Demona had fired her laser at us, but it missed.

We all landed on the floor, and I groaned in pain as I stood up. I barely felt the sting of the glass cuts on my face, and hands, but luckily, with my shield, the rest of my body was untouched by the glass, through I can tell that I will have quite the aches later on.

"Everyone alright?", I asked with concern. "I'm okay.", Light said with a light nod to gesture that she's mostly fine, though I could see some glass cuts on her.

"I've never felt better.", Hudson muttered with a wry smirk, having that look of exhilaration. He has been much wistful about being a warrior since he traded stories with me about war. I can tell that he got some aches and a couple of glass cuts here and there, but he's very much fine.

"Great idea with the glass window, through I'd like to live without those annoying glass cuts.". Goliath grumbled lowly at me, and I shrugged lightly with a sheepish yet worried look. He got the gist of it as I was trying to help him.

"Give it up! Why prolong Goliath's suffering?", Demona called out. Hudson and Light helped Goliath get up, and we all started to try to find a way to get out. "Leave me.", Goliath said with a growl.

"Never.", Light said with a reprimanding snarl. "The dawn will heal you.", Hudson said with a slightly insulted look. "We just have to protect you until then.", I said with a huff and a 'I don't think so' look at Goliath.

"You can run, but you can't hide. In fact, you can't even run.", Demona called out with a cackle. We have to protect Goliath no matter what, and besides, Jean will maim me if I let anything happen to Goliath.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We were all sitting in the living room, waiting to see if Goliath and the others would come back, and I was getting more worried. "I'll go look for them.", Brooklyn said, looking anxious.

"No, Brooklyn! Goliath ordered us to stay here.", Elisa said with a stern look at him. "But it's Demona! They could be hurt or worse!", Brooklyn moaned with a growl.

"We are all worried about them as much as you do.", Bruce said with a soft frown, looking worried. "But we all can do is wait.", I said softly, praying that Goliath and the others are okay.


	10. Chapter 10

(Steve's P.O.V.)

We were all hiding behind a prop replica of a viking ship. Hudson, and Light stood guard while I was guarding Goliath. "This game is futile. You were too old to play it a thousand years ago. I could just rake this room with the laser. There's no way you'd escape.", Demona's voice echoed.

Hudson and I then started to drag Goliath as we heard Demona's voice getting closer. "But I've given you one last chance, Hudson. Goliath's time is over. I am the leader now. Swear fealty to me and I'll let you live.", Demona said with a growl as we turned around to hide in a corner, and I then saw her.

"Very well, then. Die, hiding like the cowards you are.", Demona sneered as she started to fire her laser in every direction. We then found a way out, and we were outside.

"Please leave me here. Save yourselves!", Goliath pleaded with a low growl. "No, Goliath, we will never leave you.", Light said with a huff.

"Gargoyles don't leave their warriors behind.", Hudson said with a nod. "They are right.", I said, agreeing with them. I then saw a sewer line, and I got an idea. I quickly opened the grate, and everyone went inside.

"You don't understand! Demona could hurt you all, just leave me!", Goliath said with a snarl. "Goliath, stop this! Think about your clan, your friends, your family and...Jean.", I said with a stern look, and a raised eyebrow.

Goliath's eyes then widened a bit in shock. "If you won't fight back for us, fight back for Jean. Fight back for her.", I said with a firm nod. "It's that obvious?", Goliath whispered lowly.

I smirked lightly, and he sighed deeply with a nod. "I'll always fight for Jean.", he spoke clearly with a determined growl, and my smirk turned into a grin.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Natasha and Elisa led me to my bedroom. "You need to rest, Jean.", Natasha said softly as I laid down on my bed. "If Goliath and the others come back, we will let you know.", Elisa said with a nod.

"Thanks.", I said with a weak smile. A minute later, they left my room and I slowly fell asleep, still thinking about Goliath.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

We were now at a old cemetery. I, Hudson, and Light were fighting Demona, and dang, she was a strong fighter! She kicked me away, and I slowly stood up.

I saw Goliath get knocked down, and I gasped in horror as I saw Demona lifting her laser gun above her head. I, Hudson, and Light stood in front of Goliath.

"Your pride will cost you your life.", Demona said with a cackle. "But I know something you don't. Something that comes only with age. I know how to wait.", Hudson said with a grin as he stood in front of Goliath who was laying on the ground.

We then saw that it was now dawn. "NO!", Demona shouted in dismay as she turned to stone, and I saw Hudson and Goliath turn to stone as well.

"Now what do we do?", Light asked anxiously as she looked at me, turning to her human form swiftly. "I have to call my teammates.", I said with a smile as I got out my communicator, but to my dismay, it was soaked up by water.

It must have happened from when we have fallen from that rooftop when we were escaping Demona, the rain gutter must have spilled over, and it had my communicator crapped up. "Oh shit!", I cursed with a groan.

"What is it?", Light asked with a concerned look. "The water must have done something to my communicator, and now, I have to fix it.", I said with a frustrated huff.

"How long do you think it will take?", Light asked as she bit her lip nervously. "I'm not sure, but I hope I can fix it before Demona wakes up.", I said with a sigh.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

It was nearing sunset, and Goliath and the others still weren't back. I was getting more worried, and then I heard a sound come from Tony's lab. I ran towards the lab, and so did the others.

"What is it?", Bruce asked quickly. "It's Steve.", Tony said with a relieved sigh as he then accepted the call.

"Steve, where the hell are you?", Natasha asked furiously. "And why didn't you call us sooner?", I asked worriedly with a bit of anger.

"Sorry, it's just my communicator got wet, and I had to fix it.", Steve said, looking apologetic with a sheepish shrug. "But where are you and the others at?", Clint asked hastily yet curiously.

"We are at a cemetery, and I'll give you the location, but you need to hurry as Demona will soon wake up.", Steve said, looking anxiously nervous. "Ok, we are on our way.", Tony said with a nod before he closed up the call.

"Elisa, you and Bruce stay here with Jean.", Tony said with a stern glance at them. "But I have to see if Goliath is okay.", I protested back.

"You have to wait, Jean. If Demona sees you, she will know that her plan failed.", Natasha said with a stern look at me. I then sighed with a resigned nod. "Come on, let's go.", Clint called out swiftly as he, Natasha, and Tony ran out of the room, and Elisa rubbed my shoulders in comfort.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

It was nearing dusk, but to my relief, I saw Clint, Natasha, and Tony arrive, all in their suits like me. "Did we miss anything?", Tony asked as he landed besides me, the visor lifting up to reveal his face.

"No, they are just about to wake up.", Light said with a patient look. And soon enough, Goliath, Hudson, and Demona woke up from their stone sleep.

"It ends now.", Demona said with a snarl. "I don't think so.", Light said with a low growl as we all went to stand in front of Goliath.

As Hudson had said, Goliath was now fully healed, and he stood up. "What?", Demona said, widening her eyes in shock. "It's over, Demona! You have lost!", Clint said as he was aiming one of his arrows at her.

"Why do you humans defend them?", Demona said with a furious growl. "We accept them the way they are.", Tony said with his hands up, glowing with the arc reactor's energy.

"And they are our friends.", Clint said with a glare at Demona. "If you mess with them, you mess with us.", Natasha said with a stern look, looking furiously mad with her gun in her hands.

"And we will always protect them no matter what.", I growled lightly with my shield held up as I tensed, ready for action. "They are right, sister.", Light said with a vicious look at her.

"A warrior protects his own.". Hudson growled lowly. "And we protect them in return.", Goliath snarled lightly.

"You think you've won. But you've forgotten why you came. Your human now, the poison has run its course. And there is no antidote.", Demona cackled madly as she then flew off.

"It's probably best that she doesn't know that Jean is alive.", Goliath said with a snort. "She will find out sooner or later.", Light said with a sigh.

"Thank you for keeping me alive, Hudson, Light, and Steve.", Goliath said, looking grateful with a smile. "You are our friend, Goliath.", I said with a grin.

"I think it's best we head back to the tower, and besides, you don't want to make Jean worry even more." Natasha said with a smirk at Goliath. "Yes, that sounds good. Jean deserves to know that I am alright.". Goliath nodded lightly with a smile, before looking at me for a moment, silently asking me something I understood, and I nodded with a wink.

He blushed lightly before he joined the others to leap off a stone in the cemetery. Natasha allowed me to be the front rider of her motorcycle, and she sat in the back. Soon, we all headed back to the Avengers Tower.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I then saw Goliath land on the roof, and I ran over to him, and hugged him. "Goliath, I'm glad you are alright!", I heaved out in relief as I then felt Goliath hug me back.

"I'll always come back to you, Jean...". He whispered warmly, and I blushed lightly as I felt the rumble of his chest. "Hey, no hug for us?", Light said with a slightly affronted look. I then smiled as I went over to hug her, and then Hudson, and Steve.

"Good news is Demona doesn't know that you are alive.", Steve said with a sly smirk. "I wonder how long it will stay like that until she finds out.", I said with a thoughtful, anxious sigh.

"Don't worry, Jean. I'll be there to protect you.", Goliath rumbled softly as he grasped my shoulder gently. I smiled at him warmly with a nod of understanding.

Goliath along with Steve, Hudson, and Light told us what happened last night. I was shocked..Well, everyone was, but I couldn't believe that Goliath had gotten injured by Demona, but thanks to Steve, Light, and Hudson, they were able to protect him until dawn.

Light and Goliath had told me that when a Gargoyle has a injury, they can heal when they turn to stone. I was then outside the Avenger Tower, talking with Goliath.

"I was impressed by how your leader, Steve was determined to protect me.", Goliath said with a thoughtful smile. "Steve is a warrior as well, and he will never leave his friends behind.", I said with a proud grin.

"At first, I wanted them to leave me behind, but it was thanks to Steve that he convinced me to live. You see, he told me that I had to fight back for my clan, and... for you.", Goliath said gently with a warm hand upon my shoulder.

I widened my eyes in amazement and happiness as I realized that Goliath might just have feelings for me, and I chuckled warmly, "Remind me to get something for Steve. It's gonna be his birthday soon in a week.".

He smiled widely, "To thank Steve for protecting me, yes?". I shrugged before I smiled brightly as I hugged him tightly. I felt Goliath hug me back. "Thank you, Goliath.", I said softly.

"You're much welcome, and don't forget, I'll be here always, Jean.". Goliath rumbled happily as he held me warmly. But what we didn't know is that someone had taken a picture of us hugging.

(Erik's P.O.V.)

I had sent one of my mutant brothers to go check on my Jean, and I was wondering what she has been doing as I found out a year ago that Jean had left the X-Men to join this new superhero group called the Avengers.

But no matter, they won't stop me from getting what I want, and I then saw the mutant who I sent come back. "Well?", I asked impatiently, and I could see him looking a bit scared.

"Sire, you are not going to like this.", he said nervously as he handed me a picture, and what I saw made my blood boil. I saw in the photo Jean hugging some sort of creature with wings, and it looked like a male. I think it's a Gargoyle. "Where was she?", I asked lowly with a growl.

"She was at the Avengers Tower.", the mutant said, his fingers fidgeting nervously. "Did you get this Gargoyle's name?", I asked angrily.

"Yes, I heard Jean call him Goliath, and I hate to say this, but I think Jean has feelings for Goliath, and so does he.", The mutant gulped as he backed slightly. "Get out!", I shouted, and quick as a flash, the mutant quickly ran out.

"How dare she betray me like this?!". I growled angrily as I felt fists form in my hands. That Gargoyle, that Goliath, he is stealing my Jean away from me! I won't let him as Jean is mine!

"You shall die on the day I take Jean, and no one, repeat, no one, not even a filthy Gargoyle takes what I want!". I screamed out loudly, anger filling through me as I faintly heard sounds of crushing metal.


	11. Chapter 11

(Jean's P.O.V.)

5 days have passed, and I was at the Avengers Tower. I was reading a book when we heard a alarm, and we all ran to the lab. "What's going on?", Bruce asked quickly.

"Something is attacking Downtown New York.", Jarvis said concernedly. We then saw on the screen, some sort of creature throwing cars and stuff, and I saw Elisa with her partner, Matt.

"Let's go!", Steve called out as we all suited up, and we went inside the quintjet, and took off while Tony flew beside us. We then landed in a grass field, and we all got out. We ran to where the supposed creature was attacking, and I saw Goliath nearby.

To my horror, I saw a bus heading towards Goliath! Quickly, I used my telekinesis to stop the bus, and then I disintegrated it as it was in very bad shape.

"The Avengers!", Matt shouted in relief. "Thank you, Jean.", Goliath said to me with a grateful smile. "Goliath, what the hell is that?", Natasha asked quickly with confusion.

We then saw the creature come out into the light, and we saw it was a Gargoyle! But for some reason, he had cybernetics. "It's a Gargoyle, but with cybernetics.", Steve said with a gasp and wide eyes.

"Is he some kind of cyborg?", Tony asked in awe yet shock. "Whatever he is, we have to stop him.", Clint said with frantic gestures as he rigged up a arrow.

"Rookery brother? You betrayed us!", The cyborg Gargoyle said as he fired at us, but Goliath picked me up and got me out of the way in time while the others dodged.

"What sorcery is this?", I heard the cyborg ask in confusion and fear. "Where did he come from?", Natasha asked in confusion. Then I heard a roar, and I saw that Bruce had turned into the Hulk, and he was now fighting the cyborg Gargoyle.

The Cyborg Gargoyle kept firing at him and at us, and then he threw another bus at Hulk, and it made the Hulk fall down to the ground. "Bruce!", Natasha shouted in horror and worry.

Goliath and I were about to run over to them when the Cyborg shoved me to the side, and he grabbed Goliath before firing at a wall above me. I gasped in fear as I saw the rocks falling, but then I felt someone grab me, and carry me to safety.

I saw that it was Light, and she then placed me down on the ground. "Are you okay, Jean?", Light asked in concern. "I'm ok, thanks to you.", I said with a smile and a grateful nod.

Then Tony blasted the cyborg and let Goliath down, and I ran over to him. "Goliath, are you okay?", I asked in concern. "I'm fine, thanks to Tony.", Goliath said with a grin at Tony.

"No problem, man.", Tony said with a quick salute. "Goliath, what is that thing?", Brooklyn asked in curiosity.

"It is one of us, or he used to be.", Goliath said with a deep sigh. "Wait, he was part of your clan?", Clint asked with shocked and wide eyes.

"Yes.", Light said with a sad look. "But he was smashed to pieces during the attack.", Lexington said with a shake of his head in disbelief.

"But how is it he is alive?", Steve asked in amazement and confusion. "And most importantly, who turned him into this cyborg?", Tony asked as he landed, his face-plate lifting with a curious nod.

"More Traitors! You will all pay!", The cyborg gargoyle snarled. "Why are you attacking us?", Goliath asked in fear and confusion.

"You betrayed the clan. Destroyed it.", the cyborg Gargoyle said with a growl. "We were all betrayed.", Goliath said with a low snarl.

"Too true.", We then heard a voice say, and we saw that it was Demona. "Demona.", I and Light said with a joined growl. Then some robot Gargoyles who look like Goliath landed besides Demona, and one of them was red.

"Xanatos.", Elisa said with a sneer. "Wait, the red robot Gargoyle is Xanatos?", Tony asked in surprise as he blinked, looking up at Xanatos.

"This suit is far better than yours, Stark!", Xanatos called out as he saw Tony. "Ha, yours is uglier, Xanatos!", Tony yelled back with a sneering laugh.

"Enough.", Steve said as he poked Tony, and Tony muttered under his breath with a nod. "You told him these lies. I lived for my clan!", Goliath shouted with a snarl.

"And they died for you, smashed to dust by the humans you trusted.", Demona said with a low growl. "No, it was your fault, Demona! You betrayed us!", Light shouted with a angry growl.

"Twilight is right! If you hadn't allied yourself with the captain to let the vikings attack, then the clan would still be alive!" Brooklyn shouted with a pissed off look.

"The humans hated us, and they called us monsters! Monsters!", Demona growled furiously. "No, you just can't accept that it was your fault, and you are blaming the humans for what you did!", I shouted angrily.

"You led Gargoyles to their death!", Tony shouted out with a stern glare. "And you lived with all that guilt all those years, and you didn't do anything about it!", Natasha pointed ambitiously.

"Yeah! You hurt this clan, and if you hurt them, you hurt us!", Clint growled lightly. "Goliath and his clan are family to us, and that won't change ever!", Steve nodded with a firm snort. Hulk let out a roar in agreement.

"We have each created our own clans now, Goliath. You have yours. And I have mine.", Demona said with a sneer. "You have no clan. You don't know the meaning of the word.", Goliath said with a growl.

"Destroy them, Coldstone!", Demona said to the cyborg, who is called Coldstone. "Let's not be hasty. I want them alive.", Xanatos said with a chuckle.

"Why would Xanatos want them alive?", Tony asked quietly in confusion before he noticed the people in the distance. "I hate to rush this, everyone, but I say we take this fight somewhere else. We don't want the news reporters to see you!", Tony said with a nervous and hasty expression.

"Let's take this fight somewhere else.", Xanatos said, agreement in his voice as he and Demona along with Coldstone flew off. Goliath and his clan along with Light flew after them, and we all ran back to the Quinjet. Natasha and Steve were driving, and we followed Goliath and his clan.

We then saw them fight on a bridge, and the quintjet then landed, and we all got out to help them. I saw Brooklyn fighting Demona, and I saw Lexington being fired at by Xanatos.

"I'll handle Xanatos!", Tony said with a very wry grin, flipping close his face-plate as he flew up to where Xanatos and Lexington are, and he then fired at Xanatos.

"What's wrong, Xanatos? You can't handle Ironman?", Tony taunted casually. "Let's see how you handle this, Stark!", Xantatos lifted up his hands, and a red energy sparked up, and fired at Tony, but luckily, he dodged with a taunt, "I have seen Girl Scouts who can throw better than that!".

I then used my powers to disintegrate a few of the robots, and I saw Steve take a few of them down while Natasha was able to take a few down as well. Clint fired his bomb arrows at one of them, and they exploded impressively while Hulk completely destroyed some robots by tearing their heads off.

I then saw Light fall to the ground with Demona aiming her laser blaster at her. "Goodbye, sister!", Demona spat with a snarl. Thinking fast, I used my telekinesis to blast Demona away from Light.

"Thank you, Jean.", Light said, giving me a quick thankful grin. I smiled as I nodded. "Goliath!", Brooklyn shouted, and I turned around to see Goliath and Coldstone fall to the water.

"Goliath, no!", I shouted in horror as I was about to run over, but Light held me back. "What do we do now?", Natasha asked worriedly.

Then Coldstone came out of the water, and he was carrying Goliath in his arms. He then landed, and placed Goliath on the ground. I along with the others ran over to Goliath, who was coughing up water.

"Goliath, are you okay?", I asked in worry. "I'm fine, Jean.", Goliath rumbled slowly with a soft smile at me. I sighed in relief.

"He's ok.", Coldstone said with a hesitant smile. "Thank you for saving him.", I said as I helped Goliath get up, glancing at Coldstone gratefully.

"We owe you one.", Steve said, and Coldstone nodded with a stronger smile. "Indeed. Thank you so much for saving Goliath for me.", Demona said with a smirk. I stood in front of Goliath, and then Steve stood in front of me, protecting us with his shield.

"You said that destroying my brother is the only way to survive. Is that all there is for us? Mere survival?" Coldstone asked in horror and confusion. "Isn't that enough?", Demona asked with a growl.

"No. Gargoyles protect. It is our nature, our purpose. To lose that is to be corrupt, empty lifeless.", Goliath said as he glanced at me briefly, and I nodded softly, knowing what Goliath meant.

"And Avengers protect as well. It's our duty in this world, and to lose what we are to be, that's torture.", Steve growled slightly. "And what do you protect?", Coldstone asked with a sneer.

"Enough of this!", Demona roared angrily as she fired at Goliath, but Coldstone then jumped to take the hit, and he let out a roar as he was sent flying over the bridge. "No!", Goliath roared in horror as he jumped after Coldstone, and we all watched as we edged near the railings of the bridge.

"At least I can finish all of you.", Demona said before a laser blasted her gun out of her hands. "I told you before. I want them alive.", Xanatos said, sounding disappointed and slightly angry.

We then heard growling and snarling, and we then saw Bronx tackle Xanatos. "Don't move!", Elisa said as she arrived with Hudson, pointing her gun at Xanatos. "It's over, Xanatos!", Tony said as he lit up his hands.

"I don't think so.", Xanatos said with a snort. Xanatos then started to fly off, and he grabbed Demona. "Know this, Xanatos, you are now a enemy of the Avengers!", Tony shouted with a furious tone in his voice as his face-plate lifted up.

"How I hate those two.", I said with a frustrated huff. Goliath then came back, and I ran over to him. "Goliath, did you find him?", I asked anxiously.

"No, he is gone.", Goliath said, looking upset with a shake of his head. I hugged him gently, and even though he was wet, I didn't care as he clearly wanted comfort. "Let's head back to the tower.", Steve said with a deep sigh.

I felt so bad for Goliath. I mean, he and his clan were reunited with a member of their clan, only for Xanatos and Demona to turn him into a cyborg, and now he was gone.

I told Goliath that we will help him find Coldstone no matter what, and he seemed grateful for the encouragement. Now Xanatos is our enemy, but since he is so rich, we didn't press charges against him even though Tony wanted to, much to his dismay.


	12. Chapter 12

(Jean's P.O.V.)

1 week has passed since Demona and Xanatos attacked us. I, along with Goliath and his clan, and Elisa, Steve, and Natasha were fighting some mutants, possibly sent by Erik.

Also a new villain called the Vulture was seen being chased by some two new heroes, and I didn't know who they were, but Brooklyn, along with Lexington, and Tony were chasing the Vulture.

(Penny's P.O.V.)

I and my brother were fighting the Vulture..Well, my brother was fighting him as I had to stop a bunch of rocks from falling over on some people, and I used my spiderweb to stop the rocks from falling.

"All of you get to safety!", I shouted, and they did what I told them. I then heard a noise above me, and I saw that the rocks were about to fall over me. "Oh shit!", I cursed out loud as I tried to run, but then a rock fell on top of my foot, and I cried out in pain as I tried to get myself free.

"Penny!", Peter shouted in dismay and horror as he tried to go over to me and help me, but the Vulture wouldn't let him. I saw the rocks start to fall, and I closed my eyes, waiting for them to hit me when I felt someone grab me and carry me in their arms, and it also felt like we were flying.

"Hey, you can open your eyes now.", I heard a voice say, and I then opened my eyes to see a...Gargoyle! He had red skin, white hair, and a long beak. "Who are you?", I asked curiously and awe.

"My name is Brooklyn, and what's yours?", Brooklyn asked with a wide smile. "Penny Parker.", I said quietly. "Nice to meet you, Penny.", Brooklyn said with a warm nod.

"Shit, he got away!", I saw Ironman curse as the Vulture flew away. "Well, let's take you and your brother to the Avengers Tower.", Brooklyn said with a grin.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We were all back at the Avengers Tower, waiting for Tony, Brooklyn, and Lexington to come back. They soon came back with some teens.

"Tony, who are they?", Elisa asked curiously. "This is Peter Parker and his twin sister, Penny.", Tony said with a smile after he got his suit removed in a flash.

"Hi, you all must be the Avengers.", Peter said with a nervous yet excited look. "And the Gargoyles from the sightings.", Penny said with a smug grin.

Tony and Brooklyn explained to us how they found these two fighting the Vulture, and how Brooklyn saved Penny as it turns out that Peter and his twin sister, Penny have powers. They explained to us how they both were bitten by a spider, which gave them their abilities, and I was a bit amazed to see them climb up the walls and shoot spider webs.

Peter's codename is Spider-man, and Penny's codename is Spider Girl. "Well, if you two are going to be superheroes and fighting alongside us, you are going to need new suits, and new weapons.", Tony said with a wide grin, and the twins cheered happily before they tackled Tony who yelped in surprise.

I smiled with a giggle at the twins hugging Tony with joy and excitement. The whole night, I saw Brooklyn talking with Penny, and I had a feeling that those two were going to get along just well.

2 days have passed, and I was in my room. The team had wanted me to take a rest as I and Goliath were the only ones in the Avengers Tower. As I was sleeping, I started to hear a voice in my head, and it wasn't Charles's voice at all.

_Jean, you have more than telepathy and telekinesis._ The voice told me,and it sounds like a male. _Who are you?_ I asked warily, using my telepathy.

_You will find out soon enough._ The voice said, sounding smug. _You have magic as well, Jean. The very same power I had._ The voice told me with a matter of fact tone.

I was then thrashing around in my bed, and I didn't notice my hands glowing a fiery aura. _Stop._ I said, getting a bit scared. _Use it._ The voice said with a hiss of frustration and a hint of anger.

"STOP!", I shouted as I woke up, and then I saw that I had launched something at a carpet. I gasped in fear as I thought the carpet would burn, but to my shock, I saw the carpet start to float.

I got off my bed, and I walked over to it, slowly touching it. "Whoa, that voice said I have magic, but what did he mean, the same one he had?", I asked myself in confusion as I looked at the flying carpet.

I then heard the door to my room open, and I saw Goliath run inside. "Jean, are you okay? I heard you shout.", Goliath asked frantically in worry. "Sorry, it's just that I had a strange dream.", I said softly.

"What did you dream?", Goliath asked me curiously. "Well, I was hearing this voice talk to me, and he told me to use..my magic. When I woke up, I accidentally launched a spell..at the carpet, and now it's a magic carpet.", I explained sheepishly.

He noticed the magic carpet, and gasped slightly, "That's incredible...". I giggled slightly at his gobsmacked look. "I'm going to have to ask Light as she knows magic more than I do, and she can teach me.", I said with a thoughtful nod as I walked over to the magic carpet.

I remembered seeing Aladdin when I was a little girl, and I have always wanted to ride a carpet like this, and I knew this was my chance. "Goliath, how about we go on a ride?", I asked with a grin.

"First time I heard that.", Goliath chuckled lightly, and then nodded. I then got on the carpet, and to my amazement, I didn't fall. "Do you know how to work it?", Goliath asked a bit nervously as he joined me on the way out of my room, across the living room.

"I can use my telekinesis to steer it.", I said with a smile. I then used my powers. and then I was outside flying with Goliath. We were flying alongside each other, and then I felt that something was missing. I then took out my phone, and I started to play a familiar song.

_**I can show you the world**_  
_**Shining, shimmering, splendid**_  
_**Tell me, princess, now when did**_  
_**You last let your heart decide?**_

"Jean, what song is this?", Goliath asked curiously. "It's called A Whole New World. It's from one of my favorite Disney movies when I was a little girl.", I said with a whimsical grin.

**_I can open your eyes_**  
**_Take you wonder by wonder_**  
**_Over, sideways and under_**  
**_On a magic carpet ride_**

"I have to admit, it's such a beautiful song.", Goliath said with a warm smile. I blushed lightly as I smiled.

_**A whole new world**_  
_**A new fantastic point of view**_  
_**No one to tell us, "No"**_  
_**Or where to go**_  
_**Or say we're only dreaming**_

"I can see why you love this song.", Goliath said with a soft chuckle. "Is it becoming your favorite song?", I asked happily, and Goliath nodded with a affectionate smile.

_**A whole new world**_  
_**A dazzling place I never knew**_  
_**But when I'm way up here**_  
_**It's crystal clear**_  
_**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**_  
_**(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)**_

We then were flying above New York, and we saw the Hudson river, a park, and Downtown New York.

_**A whole new world (don't you dare close your eyes)**_  
_**A hundred thousand things to see (hold your breath, it gets better)**_  
_**I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far**_  
_**I can't go back to where I used to be**_

As we were flying, I think we passed the X-Mansion, and I think I saw a few of teammates outside, but I think they didn't see us.

_**A whole new world**_  
_**With new horizons to pursue**_  
_**I'll chase them anywhere**_  
_**There's time to spare**_  
_**Let me share this whole new world with you.**_

"We passed the Xavier school. Goliath, did you see it?", I asked curiously. "Briefly. It's a beautiful place.", Goliath rumbled warmly with a nod.

_**A whole new world (a whole new world)**_  
_**A new fantastic point of view**_  
_**No one to tell us, "No"**_  
_**Or where to go**_  
_**Or say we're only dreaming**_

Then we flew by the castle, and I could see Goliath turn his head away the instant he saw the castle. I felt bad for him as he must still miss his old home.

_**A whole new world (every turn, a surprise)**_  
_**With new horizons to pursue (every moment, red-letter)**_  
_**I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare**_

We then started to head back to the Avengers Tower.

_**And then we're home (there's time to spare)**_  
_**Let me share this whole new world with you**_

We then got back to the tower, and I got off the carpet while I saw Goliath land on the ground.

_**A whole new world (a whole new world)**_  
_**That's where we'll be (that's where we'll be)**_

"That was fun.", I said with a delighted and content grin. "I agree.", Goliath said with a wide smile as he nodded.

_**A thrilling chase (a wondrous place)**_

I then hugged Goliath, and he wrapped his wings around me snugly. "I'm glad you're here with me, Goliath.", I whispered softly.

"Like the song says, you have shown me a whole new world.", Goliath rumbled warmly, and I blushed brightly as I hugged him tighter. He purred softly which I was almost surprised to hear, but I was happy that I cheered up Goliath, and vice versa.

_**For you and me.**_

As we were hugging, we didn't notice two angry eyes staring at us from afar.

(Erik's P.O.V.)

I saw the whole thing, and I was pissed! I can't wait to make my plan come to life, but I have to be patient because if I'm not, my plan will fail.

"Just you wait, Goliath. I am going to make you regret this.", I spat with a growl. "And Jean shall be mine forever, and you can't stop me!", I snarled lowly.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

2 weeks have passed since that night, and Peter and his sister, Penny started to hang out at the tower. Peter and his sister were both geniuses like Tony and Lexington, and they spent a lot of time in the lab.

Peter and Penny sees Tony as a father figure, and also, Penny has been getting close to Brooklyn, and so has he. I'm wondering if those two would have feelings for each other.

Also, today was the day that I would tell my former teammates from the X-Men about my Gargoyle friends, so Steve told me to wait with Goliath at the top while they introduced the others. So that's what Goliath and I were doing, and we were talking to each other.

"Goliath, I've been wanting to ask, why are you jealous of Elisa and Broadway's relationship?", I asked curiously with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know what you are saying.", Goliath lied with a shake of his head.

"I know you are lying.", I said, giving him a look of 'Don't think you can hide this from me'. Goliath sighed heavily, and looked at me with a conflicted expression.

"Fine, I was jealous...because I wish to love someone again like how I was in love with Demona..before she became this monster.", Goliath confessed softly. I then grabbed his hand, and Goliath smiled gratefully, but we didn't know that there was danger nearby.


	13. Chapter 13

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

We were at the bottom of the Avengers Tower. I just couldn't believe this. I and the clan were meeting the X-Men! We had just finished telling them about how Jean met us, and also why she kept it a secret, and they all understood fairly and happily.

"I can see why Jean kept it a secret. I knew that she was sneaking out of the school when she was little, but I didn't know that it was to see you, Light.", Charles said with a patient and pensive smile.

"Jean saw me as a mother, and she was protective of me.", Light said with a wide smile. "I still can't believe we are now friends with Gargoyles!", Quicksilver said excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"He is so cute!" Rogue said as she was petting Bronx. Bronx then went over to Hank, nuzzling Hank by the knee. "I think he likes me.", Hank said with a chuckle.

"I know! It's freaking amazing!", Bobby said with a laugh. "And I still feel sad after hearing your story.", Kitty said with a soft hum and a slight frown.

"You just wanted the humans to accept you, but they were all afraid of you.", Rogue said with a awed look of shock. "Just like how they are afraid of us Mutants.", Raven said with a huff as she nodded lightly.

"That's something we have in common, lass.", Hudson nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you were the protectors of the castle, and yet the one human you trusted betrayed you all.", Logan grumbled loudly with a low growl.

"And it was due to your twin sister having allied with the captain.", Storm said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Yes, my sister is now a heartless Gargoyle.", Light said, giving out a deep sigh of regret.

"I still can't get over the fact that you all can die if you get smashed to pieces while you are in your stone sleep.", Hank said with a still-surprised look on his face. "Sadly, that's true.", Brooklyn said with a light nod.

"That is simply worse than being hunted all over the country.", Logan growled lowly. "Or having been labeled as a freak.", Hank added with a sigh.

"Yet you kept them safe despite their differences.", Charles spoke thoughtfully. "Which is why Jean had them live here. You see, she and Elisa knew that Xanatos would have more chances of hurting them.", Tony said with a sneer.

"It was the right choice.", Charles said with a approving nod. "So you accept us the way we are?", Broadway asked a bit nervously.

"Of course you are our friends now.", Charles said, giving the clan a warm and friendly smile. "Thank you.", Hudson said with a grateful nod.

"We all are alike in many ways.", Logan said with a rough chuckle. "Logan's right.", Scott said with a nod and a grin.

"Also, where is Jean?", Nightcrawler asked with a curious look. "She is at the top of the tower with Goliath.", Natasha said with a smug smile.

"Goliath, he's the leader of your clan?", Raven asked curiously. I was about to answer when we heard what sounded like Jean screaming.

"What was that?", Bruce asked, looking worried. "It sounds like Jean is in trouble!", Light shouted in fear and worry.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I and Goliath continued to talk, and we then went inside the main room. "Well, isn't this cute?", a voice spoke clearly, and I then saw Erik standing in the middle of the room with a smirk. I felt Goliath hold me in his arms, and I could see Erik getting a jealous look on his face.

"Who are you?", Goliath asked with a wary growl. "My name is Erik Lehnsherr, through you may know me as Magento. Now, I must ask you to let go of Jean.", Erik said with a glare at Goliath.

"So you're Erik? The mutant who has been trying to force Jean to be your girlfriend.", Goliath said with a snarl. "I don't want her to by my girlfriend...I want her to be my wife.", Erik said with a sick smile.

"You are fucking sick, Erik!", I shouted angrily, growing frustrated and pissed off with the bastard. "Like a thousand times before, I must ask of you to join me, Jean.", Erik purred lowly.

"Well, I have to say no like how I said it a thousands times before.", I said with a growl. "I don't take no for an answer. Jean, come here.", Erik demanded furiously.

"Jean is not going with you, mutant. She is not a prize, she's a human being!", Goliath snarled, and I blushed lightly, amazed at Goliath's protectiveness over me, standing up for me.

"It's your fault you are stealing Jean away from me!", Erik shouted as he used his powers to lift some knives, but I quickly disintegrated them.

"I won't let you hurt Goliath!", I shouted with fury and determination. "You must come with me now, or the Gargoyle dies!", Erik snarled lowly.

"You can't force Jean to love you. She has to choose herself.", Goliath said with a growl. I slightly smiled, knowing Goliath lets me be who I am, not like Erik. "Very well then. It's time to crash the party.", Erik growled lowly.

Then the windows broke as a few of Erik's mutants goons came inside. "Get him and bring Jean to me.", Erik said with a sneer. They charged at us, and Goliath started to fight them off while I used my powers to either blast them away or put them to sleep.

"Jean, watch out!", Goliath shouted in warning, and I turned around to see a mutant boy charging at me, but then he was tackled by Bronx. "Thank you, Bronx!", I called out in relief.

I then saw my teammates and the X-Men start to fight Erik's mutants. I saw Hank in his beast form, and Logan taking the mutants down with his claws, and Bobby froze a few of them. I then saw Goliath get shoved out the window, and I gasped in horror as I started running over to him, only to feel something wrap around my waist. I saw it was some sort of metal rail.

"Now, I can't have you running off.", Erik said with a wicked chuckle as he brought me closer to him, and I tried to used my powers, but I couldn't as my arms were trapped. Erik then grabbed me, and he placed something on my neck. To my horror, it was that device that can disable a mutant's powers!

"Let me go!", I shouted angrily as I struggled. "I don't think so, Jean. You're coming with me.". Erik grinned smugly. He then started to walk away with me in his arms.

"Someone stop Erik!", Charles shouted quickly. Steve and Logan tried to run over to us, but Erik used his powers to sent them flying. I could see Light try to fly toward us, but Erik used his powers to make a piece of metal hit her in the head.

"No!", I shouted in horror and pain as my own foster mother was hurt by Erik! "Such pity. Let's go!", Erik smiled wickedly before he called out his order.

Erik and a few of his mutant goons went inside a jet, and I felt the jet start to lift off. I then saw out a window,Goliath. "NO!", Goliath roared so loudly as he glided up to the jet, and he tried to stop it, but then I saw him get electrocuted, and he fell off.

"GOLIATH!", I shouted as I saw him fall to the ground. "Just forget him. You're mine now, Jean.", Erik chuckled lowly. I just glared at him with a growl.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I can't believe I let Erik take Jean! I have to go rescue her! "Goliath, you can't go after them! You are injured.", Lexington said, pleading for me to stay.

"Lexington is right. You are in no condition to fight.", Nightcrawler said to me with a concerned nod. "I can't! I have to rescue Jean!", I snarled frantically as I plowed past Nightcrawler, but Logan stopped me.

"I know you want to go rescue your girl, but you have to rest!", Logan said with a growl at me. "Erik can easily beat you if you are injured.", Raven said with a nod as if she knew something.

"Listen to them, Goliath. You have to rest.", Steve said with a stern look at me, acting as the soldier he is. "But Jean.", I said softly as I looked out in the direction of the jet.

"We will go search for her all day, and you can join us once you and your clan wake up from your stone sleep.", Elisa said with a acknowledging nod. I growled in frustration as I knew I had no choice, but I was so worried about Jean. I really love her, but I still wasn't ready to confess my feelings to her yet.

I then saw that dawn was approaching, so I and the rest of my clan went over to stand on the edge of the tower. I then felt myself turn to stone, and the last thing on my mind was Jean.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

"Whoa, you weren't kidding! They do turn to stone at dawn.", Hank said with a amazed look. "And they are very much vulnerable to any danger while they sleep.", Logan said with a deep growl.

"I can see why Jean is protective.", Raven said with a nod of understanding. "Indeed. She has a good heart for those she cares and loves.", Charles smiled softly before glancing at Goliath, and I knew he must have noticed the connection between Goliath and Jean. He obviously approves of it, I think.

"And I suppose in return, the Avengers protect them during the daytime, then?", Hank asked in curiosity. "We make sure no one tries to harm them.", Tony said with a determined smirk.

"Now, we have to go search for Jean.", Light said as she's still taking things easy after that hit to the head. "But how are we going to find her?", Rogue asked worriedly.

"I and Raven know Erik well.", Charles said with a inquisitive yet sly smile, and Raven chuckled lightly in agreement. Why did I have the feeling that this mission would go bad or good if we do choices?

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I then woke up, and I found myself in a room like cell. There was a bed, a tv, and even a bathroom, but I saw something else. I saw what looks like a female Gargoyle who had silver skin, and her hair is black.

She also has black scales all over her body, but her wings were beautiful wings. They looked like a mix of moth and butterfly, but they were still Gargoyle wings. She had a red, orange, yellow, and black pattern, and at the ends of her wings, there were blue like eyes.

And then I saw a Gargoyle beast which looked like a panther, and also they were both chained to the floor "Who are you?", I asked softly. "I don't have a name.", The female Gargoyle said with a frown.

"How come?", I asked in confusion. "I was created by some scientists, and then this mutant called Magneto kidnapped me, and I have been here since.", The female Gargoyle said with a sigh.

"Well, since you don't have a name, how about I give you one?", I said with a warm smile. "Really?", The female Gargoyle asked with surprise.

"Sure...how about Jasmine?", I asked with a grin. She somehow reminded me of the other Jasmine from 'Aladdin'. "I love it! Jasmine it is.", Jasmine giggled with a smile.

"Jasmine, if you were created, what can you do?", I asked in wonder. "I'm skilled at acrobatics, and I can heal a person.", Jasmine said softly.

"You can?", I asked in amazement and shock. "I'll show you.", Jasmine said with a little smile as she stretched out her wings, and they glowed a light blue aura, and so did her hands, and then she stopped.

"That's incredible.", I whispered in awe. "Thanks.", Jasmine said softly. "Jasmine, what about the Gargoyle beast?", I asked in curiosity.

"Her name is Sarabi, and she is a hybrid between a black panther and Gargoyle beast.", Jasmine explained with a shrug. "Where did Erik find her?", I asked with a slightly upset look.

"He said that he took her from some place called Wakanda. I can't remember much.", Jasmine said, frowning with a helpless shrug. "How long have you both been here?", I asked worriedly.

"For about 1 month.", Jasmine said with a sigh. "Don't worry, I have friends looking for me. When they come, we will get you and Sarabi out of this place.", I said with a growl, determined to get my newest friends out of this place.

"I have always wanted to see what the outside world looks like.", Jasmine said, looking hopefully excited. "Trust me, you will.", I said softly with a grin.

Then the door opened, and I saw Erik. "I apologize for putting you in this place, but I have no choice as I must have you as my wife.". Erik smiled lightly.

"How many times do I have to say no!?", I shouted with a snarl. "Why do you keep saying that, Jean?! Why can't you agree to be my wife?", Erik growled angrily.


	14. Chapter 14

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"I love Goliath!", I shouted at him, glaring at him furiously. "What did you just say?", Erik asked lowly, his eyes narrowed in fury and shock.

"You heard me! I love Goliath! I would rather be with him than you.", I said with a growl. "If you will never love me, then I will just have to kill Goliath.", Erik said with a smirk.

"Leave him alone!", I shouted as I charged at him, but the bars of the cage stopped me from strangling him, and besides, to my annoyance, the mutant collar was still on me.

"Leave Jean alone!", Jasmine shouted with a low growl, and I saw Sarabi snarl and bark at Erik. I glared at him harshly with a smirk for I am glad to have such new friends standing up for me.

"You are imprisoned in this cage, along with my other prisoners. Enjoy your time here while I find a way to kill your precious Gargoyle.", Erik chuckled lowly before smirking wickedly as he opened the door again, and closed it, leaving me, Jasmine, and Sarabi in our cages.

I hugged Jasmine, and I petted Sarabi through their cage bars, all out of gratefulness. I hope my friends can find us.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

I was at the Avengers Tower with Bruce, Charles, Rogue, Peter, and his sister. We all were watching after Goliath and his clan while they slept as we had to make sure Erik didn't send anyone to harm them, and it would soon be dusk.

We then saw Goliath and his clan wake up from their stone sleep, and they all let out a roar. Goliath's was the loudest one, and I have a feeling that he's still desperate to save Jean.

"Goliath seems very determined to go.", replied Charles softly. "Can you blame him? He really, I mean, really likes Jean.", Peter pointed out carefully. Charles nodded with a little smile.

Goliath then went over to me. "Did you find Jean?", Goliath asked frantically and worriedly. "No, the team still hasn't had any luck.", Bruce said with a shake of his head, giving out a frustrated sigh.

"I have to go find her!", Goliath shouted with a growl, and sure enough, he's figuratively and literally desperate to go save Jean. Then we heard a beep, and we saw that it was Tony calling.

"Tony, what is it?", Charles asked quickly. "We found Erik's hideout!", Tony said with a triumphant grin.

"Let's go! Hudson, you stay here and guard the tower.", Goliath said with a low growl. "I will.", Hudson said with a determined nod as he stood beside Charles.

"Let's go.", Bruce called out swiftly with his eyes ringing green as we followed him to the quintjet, and it was amazing. We then took off, and Goliath and his clan were gliding right beside us.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I then woke up to hear a lot of clashing. "What's that noise?", Jasmine asked in confusion. I then heard what sounded like Goliath's roar.

"My friends are here.", I laughed with a grin. "You mean, I and Sarabi are finally going to be free?!", Jasmine asked with a gasp of excited hope.

"Yep.", I answered shortly with a nod. I then heard the door to the cell being knocked down, and I saw Goliath, along with Raven and Logan.

"Jean!", Goliath shouted as he ran over to me. He ripped open the cage door, and I ran out. "Goliath!", I said as I hugged him.

"I'll always be there for you, Jean, and no one will never stop me from saving you no matter what.", Goliath rumbled lowly. I sobbed lightly as I took in the unique scent of Goliath as I cradled my head between his neck and his shoulder.

"And you never break your promises, Goliath.", I spoke softly as I pulled back to look at him with a joyful smile. "Let me get this off you.", Goliath said as he took off the device of my neck.

"Thanks for getting that off me.", I said with a grateful nod. "Jean, who are they?", Raven asked curiously as she noticed Jasmine and Sarabi.

"This is Jasmine, and she is actually an artificially created Gargoyle.", I explained with a nod. "What? So she was created by humans?", Goliath asked in shock, his eyes wide.

"Yes, and she has the power to heal people.", I said with a grin. "Help me get the chains of her and Sarabi.", I then called out as I destroyed the other cages.

Goliath then went over, and he removed the chains from Jasmine. Logan went over, and he used his metal claws to remove the chains from Sarabi. Sarabi then jumped on Logan and she started to lick his face.

"Oi, quit that, big girl!", Logan growled lightly with a slightly disgruntled look on his face. "It must be her way of saying thanks, Logan.", Raven said with a giggle.

"Now, let's get out of here before Erik comes back.", Logan said hastily as he recovered. We all then ran out of the cell, and we ran outside to see that it was chaos.

The Avengers and the X-Men were fighting the Mutants. "Come on, Jean! We have to get you out of here before Erik sees you!", Raven said quickly. Even though I wanted to help, my body did feel a bit tired, and I felt Goliath pick me up in his arms.

"Come on, the X-Jet is this way!", Logan called out as he led us, and then out of nowhere, a car fell in front of us, blocking our path. "Oh, I don't think so! Jean is staying here with me, not you, Gargoyle!", Erik growled furiously.

"We are taking Jean home!" Goliath shouted with a low snarl. "And so are Jasmine and Sarabi!", I shouted with a smirk.

"I don't care for those two. I only want you, Jean. I want you to love me.", Erik wryly grinned. "Leave Jean alone! She doesn't love you, and you can't force her!", Jasmine shouted with a snarl.

"Yeah, Jean is not a dumb prize for ya, bastard! She is free with us, not you!", Logan growled lowly. "It's you who deserve to be in a cage!", Raven spat out angrily.

"What do you know? This is your last chance. Either you hand over Jean or I will kill you all.", Erik warned with narrowed eyes of anger. "Never.", Goliath snarled lowly as he protectively held me in his arms.

"Then so be it.", Erik hissed furiously before he lifted his hands. Then Bronx and Beast tackled Erik while Scott used his laser eyes to destroy the car that was blocking our path.

"Go, we will protect you!", Storm shouted quickly. "Get to the X-Jet!", Beast shouted out to us. "Come on!", Logan shouted as he urged us on.

Goliath was holding me tight, and I blushed from the contact. We then made it inside the X-Jet. "Get the jet started.", Raven said as she went to sit in the front seat along with Logan.

We then started to feel the Jet lift off when suddenly it stopped. "What's happening?", Jasmine asked in shock and confusion.

"Something's stopping the jet!", Logan shouted as he struggled with the controls. I then looked out the window to see that it was Erik. "You aren't going anywhere, Jean.", Erik growled lightly.

He tried to bring the jet back down, but he was tackled by Light. "Leave my daughter alone!", Light snarled as I saw her eyes glow red. I widened my eyes slightly as this was the first time in a while that she called me that.

"Go now!", Raven shouted as she and Logan then had the jet fly off in full speed. "NO!", I heard Erik scream in fury. I hugged Goliath, and he hugged me back.

I then felt myself fall asleep, and I heard Goliath say something to me. "Hold on, Jean! We're going home!", he barely spoke before I fully went out, welcoming darkness.

I then found myself in the lab of the X-Mansion, and I saw myself in the medical room, and I groaned lightly as I rubbed my eyes gently. I saw Goliath run up to me.

"Jean, you are awake!", Goliath said with a look of relief. "How long was I out?", I asked curiously. "For about 2 hours.", Hank said softly as he joined us, a relieved smile on his face.

"What happened to Erik?", I asked anxiously. "He got away, but we were able to capture a few of his mutant followers, and they were sent to a special prison.", Light said with a smug smirk as she joined along, checking me out carefully.

"Jean, your body still feels weak. I think you should rest.", Hank said with a slightly concerned look as he checked the computers. "I can heal her.", Jasmine said softly as she walked into the room.

"You can?", Hank asked in surprise. Jasmine then opened her wings, and they glowed a light blue, and so did her hands. She then placed her hands on my shoulders.

I then felt the energy from her hands heal me, and I then stood up from the cot. "I feel better now. Thanks, Jasmine.", I said as I stretched out gingerly, and I grinned gratefully at Jasmine.

"You and your friends helped me and Sarabi escape from Erik. So, I owe you one.", Jasmine said with a smile. Hank then led us back to the to top floor of the Mansion, and everyone hugged me as they were happy to see that I was alright.

Charles then told me that Jasmine and Sarabi would be living at the X-Mansion. "You are okay with this, Charles?", I asked with surprise and curiosity.

"She or Sarabi may not be mutants, but they are Gargoyles in a way, and they are friends of yours, Jean, and that means that they are family too.", Charles smiled warmly. "Thank you, Charles." Jasmine said happily and gratefully as she placed her hand on Charles' shoulder.

"I promise to visit you as much as I can, Jasmine. That goes for you too, Sarabi.", I said with a grin at Jasmine, then turned around to see Sarabi playing with Bronx. "I'm going to like living here.", Jasmine said with a excited giggle.

I then was back at the Avengers Tower with Goliath and the others. "I'm pretty sure Erik will try again to get me to be his wife again.", I said with a frustrated growl.

"I'm also sure he will want to get revenge on you, Goliath.", I said nervously as I bit my bottom lip lightly. I then felt Goliath wrap his wings around me.

"You do deserve to be happy, and I want you to be happy and safe, and that's what I'll do. Like I promised earlier, I'll be protecting you.", Goliath rumbled softly.

"Now, we are going to be making more visits to the X-Mansion as now that my former teammates are friends with your clan.", I said with a smile. "To check on your new friend, Jasmine, yes?", Goliath asked warmly with a smile.

"Yes, I will be visiting often to check on Jasmine. Erik had her and Sarabi locked up for 1 month, and that poor thing has been wanting to see the outside world since she was born.", I said with a angry growl.

"I can understand that. Charles and the X-Men will show Jasmine what the outside world is, I suppose.", Goliath said with a nod. "I just want her to be happy.", I said with a anxious frown.

"And she will be.", Goliath said as he rested his hand upon my shoulder, looking at me with a reassuring smile. I nodded slightly.

"I think it's time for you to rest, Jean.", Goliath said with a stern yet affectionate smirk. I smiled as I stood up from my spot on the balcony outside. I was about to walk back inside when Goliath picked me up.

"You deserve to be spoiled for a bit, Jean.", Goliath chuckled warmly. I then blushed as he carried me to my room, and he then placed me on my bed as he then covered me with the blanket. "Sleep now, Jean.", Goliath purred almost audibly as he placed his hand on my forehead.

I blushed lightly as I took in his unique scent again, knowing that I would always recognize it now as it's almost like a combination of blueberries, a hint of rarely-cooked lamb, and a spicy-sweet scent of honey, and that very special scent I couldn't decipher properly, but it's a nice musky smell.


	15. Chapter 15

(Jean's P.O.V.)

5 weeks have passed since Goliath and my friends rescued me from Erik, and as I promised to Jasmine, I have been visiting her and Sarabi as much as I can.

Charles and the X-Men were teaching Jasmine about the outside world, and she was learning fast, too! I also have seen that Jasmine has grown closer to Charles, and Bronx has grown closer to Sarabi as well.

Anyway, today was Halloween, and Charles would be holding a Halloween party at the mansion, and we were all invited! It was now dusk, and Goliath and his clan woke up from their stone sleep.

"Oh, Halloween! Tonight is the night.", Lexington said with a delighted grin. "You are all going to get even more excited as we are going to the X-Mansion for a Halloween party." Tony said with a laugh.

"Really? We can get some costumes!", Broadway said with a happy bellow. "Yeah, and since everyone at the school knows what we are, we don't have to worry.", Brooklyn said with a smirk.

"What will you dress up as, Jean?", Goliath asked curiously. "It's a surprise.", I said with a wink. "Hey, everyone.", We saw Elisa walk towards us.

Elisa then explained that she was on patrol, and she was attacked by some sort of werewolf. We were all shocked by that. A werewolf? Looks like they existed too. "And you've no idea what this beast might be?", Goliath asked with confusion.

"Besides mean and hungry, no.", Elisa said with a shake of her head, looking disgruntled. "I should have been there with you, Elisa.", Broadway said with a growl.

"It's not your fault.", Elisa said firmly, reprimanding him gently with a reassuring glance at him. "But still, we need to be careful. I mean, who knows when that creature might attack again?", Steve said with a wary nod.

"That's true.", Goliath said with a nod of agreement. "Well, let's not stand here! We have a party to go to.", Clint said excitedly as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

We all decided to put our worries aside for a bit as Tony had Jarvis alert him or any of us just in case that wolf creature attacks again. A few hours later, we made it to the X-Mansion, and I saw students outside celebrating as there was music everywhere and food stands.

I was walking with Goliath, and I had dressed up as Sally from Nightmare before Christmas, plus I also used makeup to make the stitches on my face. Elisa was dressed up as Belle, and Broadway was dressed up as the beast, and they were holding hands.

Light had dressed up as a vampire. Brooklyn and Penny were dressed up as the Mad Hatter and Alice. Lexington was dressed up as a pilot. Natasha was dressed up as a witch. Clint was dressed up as a farmer.

Bruce was dressed up as a doctor. Tony was dressed up as a pirate. And Steve was dressed up as a military man, and he had his back-up shield. Oh, his vibranium shield is awesome and all, but I figured that he would appreciate a back-up shield as there might be a day that his beloved shield would be gone.

So, I gave him his back-up shield as a present on his birthday that happened almost two months ago. It's more of a camouflage green, but it still has the white star in the middle, and it's made out of Admantium. It took me and Tony a long time to create it.

"Hey, glad you can make it!", Raven called out cheerfully as she was holding Hank's hand, and he was in his beast form.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

I was dressed up as...yep, Jasmine from Aladdin. I was with Charles, and during the past 5 weeks, I have learned a lot from him and the X-Men. I also have grown closer to Charles and so has he, but what were these feelings?

Was it love? I was then snapped out of my daze when Charles called me. "Want to dance?", Charles asked politely as he held out his hand.

"I would love to.", I said with a smile. Despite him being in a wheelchair, we were still able to dance. "You look beautiful today, my dear.", Charles smiled warmly, and I blushed lightly.

(Penny's P.O.V.)

I was with my brother, and then Brooklyn came over. "Want to dance with me, Penny?", Brooklyn asked with a inquisitive smile. I looked over to Peter for permission, and he smiled with a wink.

"Go with him.", Peter gestured lightly, and I smiled brightly. "Sure.", I said as I grabbed his hand. Brooklyn then led me to where the other couples are dancing, and he was a pretty good dancer.

"You are a great dancer, Penny.", Brooklyn said with a wide grin, and I blushed brightly. "Thanks, you are a great dancer too, Brooklyn.", I said with a giggle.

"This is so great.", Brooklyn grinned softly as he held me gently, and I chuckled in agreement as I really am enjoying this.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

Broadway and I had already finished dancing, and we were heading back to the car as I promised to get Broadway some candy.

"That was fun.", Broadway said with a kiss to my cheek as he wrapped his arm around me. "It sure was.", I said with a bright smile as I held his hand.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I smiled as I saw Jasmine dancing with Charles, and Penny dancing with Brooklyn. "Looks like Charles finally found a girl to love.", Logan said with a amused chuckle.

Goliath then led me to where the others were dancing. "May I have this dance?", Goliath asked with a light bow. "You may.", I said with a smile as Goliath and I started to dance, and it was the most romantic thing.

Goliath kept staring at me with a loving look in his eyes. "Jean, I...", Goliath said slowly. Then we heard what sounded like Elisa screaming.

"What was that?", Quicksilver said with a anxious yet confused frown. "It sounds like Elisa!", Steve said as he tensed, lifting up his shield slightly. "She's in trouble!", I called out quickly.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

The same werewolf creature appeared, and then Xanatos appeared. He then told us that it was Fox, and he told us that he had to get the Eye of Odin off her or she would die.

But I didn't trust him, and then Were Fox was running towards the mansion. "Fox, stop!", Xanatos shouted with a frantic expression. We then followed him.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We then saw a werewolf running at a group of students, and they all ran out of the way. "Charles, look out!", Raven shouted in warning as the werewolf charged toward Charles, but Jasmine then kicked the wolf creature away from him.

"Are you okay, Charles?", Jasmine asked in concern. "I am alright, my dear.", Charles nodded with a reassuring smile.

"Could that be the wolf creature Elisa was talking about?", I asked out loud. We then saw Elisa, Broadway, and Xanatos running up to us.

Xanatos then explained that the werewolf was his fiance Fox, and he told us that if we didn't remove the Eye of Odin soon, she would die.

"How do we get her to stay still?", Peter asked, looking worried. "Peter, you and Penny can use your spiderweb to keep her still enough, so that Xanatos can remove the Eye of Odin off her.", I said, ordering them quickly.

"Careful.", I told Goliath with a warning glance, and Goliath nodded in understanding. Goliath then along with Logan, and Steve used their strength to hold down Fox long enough for Peter and Penny to use their spiderweb to trap Fox.

Xanatos then ran over, and he was able to take off the Eye of Odin off Fox, and she turned back to normal. Elisa then removed the lower half of her costume, and used it to cover Fox.

Then a helicopter was above us, and it was Owen. Xanatos then picked up Fox. "The eye of Odin, hand it over.", Goliath said with a growl. Xanatos then handed the Eye of Odin to Goliath, and then he left. I was hugging Goliath, and he hugged me back.

1 hour later, I was back at the tower, and Light was about to teach me again more on how to use Magic. "Ready, Jean?", Light asked sternly. "I was born ready.", I said with a confident smile.

It took me a bit, but I was getting the hang of it. During my spare time, Light has been teaching me how to use Magic, and it was kinda fun. But I would prefer to use my Telekinesis and Telepathy over Magic. I did tell the others about it, and they were amazed.

I hadn't told them about the voice that I heard talking to me in my head from the night that I discovered my magic. Who could that have been?

I then was back in my room sleeping, and then once again, I heard that same voice. _Well done, Jean._ The voice said proudly.

_You again?_ I said in surprise and wariness. _You know how to use my magic well enough. I knew you were the perfect choice._ The voice said with a low chuckle.

_What are you talking about?_ I asked in confusion. _You will find out soon once I am back to my full power._ The voice said with a hum of thought.

I then woke up, and I drank a glass of water to calm down. Now I really want to know who this person is? What does he mean by saying that when he is back to his full power?

Okay, let me update you on what has been happening these past 2 weeks. Elisa's brother along with a group of people were turned into mutates by a scientist named Dr. Sevarius, and of course, he was hired by Xanatos.

Elisa's brother, Derek accidentally shocked her when she tried to calm him down, and he along with the other mutates ran away. This incident left Elisa heartbroken. I promised to her that I and the team will do everything we can to find Derek.

Also, I and my teammates finally came face to face with the Pack as Goliath had told me about them. They were led by someone called Coyote, but as it turned out, he was a robot.

Then we found Coldstone to our joy and relief. It turns out that he was at the bottom of the river from when he fell from the bridge, and Goliath had tried to convince him to join the clan, but Coldstone was acting strange.

We later found out that he was sharing his body with two other Gargoyle spirits. One of them was his mate, and the other was a male Gargoyle who was downright evil. He tried to force Coldstone to kill Goliath and his clan.

But thanks to Lexington and Tony who used a VR device, Goliath went inside Coldstone's mind, and he was able to stop that evil Gargoyle, but Coldstone's body was left kinda lifeless.

Tony promised that he would do everything he can to bring Coldstone back, and to remove the programming Xanatos had originally installed in him. Also, I kept asking Light if I should confess my feelings to Goliath, and in her wisdom, she told me that it was my choice.


	16. Chapter 16

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Thor had finally come to visit, and oh, boy, he was shocked when he met Goliath and his clan. Also, Demona was spotted at a Museum attempting to steal a mirror, and then to my shock and everyone's confusion, Erik had helped Demona escape.

Now I don't understand why would Erik team up with Demona? Anyway, we were back to the Avengers Tower, and The X-Men were there as well. As it turns out, Demona had set a trap for us, and a few of Erik's mutant followers stole the mirror.

"What would Demona and Erik want with a mirror?", Logan asked in confusion. "It's not just any mirror, it's Titania's mirror.", Light said with a sigh, and she then started to explain to us.

(Erik's P.O.V.)

I can't wait until we finally finish our plan because Demona is so annoying! Then, she told me that the fae who was in the mirror was released.

"Is it safe to come out? Is the Dark Phoenix still out there?", Puck asked in fear and anxiety as he looked around. "No, The Dark Phoenix has been dead for thousands of years.", Demona said with a huff. Who is the Dark Phoenix?

"Well, that's a relief! I had to hide in the mirror when he was hunting down the children of Oberon.", Puck said with a anxious frown, and then he realized he had chains on him.

"Is this how you welcome all of your guests?", Puck said with a glare at us. "Anyone who might turn on me.", I said with a raised eyebrow.

"And you're not a guest. You serve the humans before, but now you can serve us.", Demona said with a growl. "Serving humans is fun. They have a sense of humor. You have none.", Puck said with a sly smirk.

"Humans are pathetic. Mutants are better!", I snapped at him. "Well, let's just get this over with, shall we? How can I be of service? Hm? Out with it, I haven't got all night.", Puck said with a roll of his eyes in impatience and curiosity.

"You've got all millennium, if I choose. I'm too vulnerable during the day. I don't want to turn to stone anymore.", Demona said, musing out loud. "And I want all mutants to be free and not be hunted!", I added my piece in, with a glare at Puck.

"Of course. You want to stroll down Fifth Avenue in the sunshine. I'm sure you'll fit right in.", Puck wryly grinned. "I could if there no blasted humans!", Demona said with a snarl.

"Yes, Puck. We want you to get rid of the humans.", Demona said with a wicked chuckle. "All of them and get rid of Goliath's clan as well!", I said with a growl.

"Does this look like Aladdin's lamp? I have limits, after all. What is it you really want?", Puck said with a raised eyebrow as he showed in the mirror, Goliath. Just seeing him made my blood boil.

"How quaint. After all these centuries, you're still carrying a torch. If that's what you want, I can make him love you again, now what about you, Erik?", Puck asked with amused smiles. Then the mirror showed Jean.

"I can see why you love her. She is a beautiful woman, indeed. Well, if you want to, I can make her love you." Puck said with a chuckle. Yes! If he can do that, Jean will finally love me.

"Even though she already has feelings for him.", Puck said with a shrug as Goliath came into view, and he placed his hands on Jean's shoulders to calm her down, and to my anger, she smiled.

"That's it! That's what I want the most! If can't get rid of all of his clan, then at least rid me of Goliath!", I shouted angrily as I saw him snuggle into Jean.

"No, you won't!", Demona shouted with a growl. "How about him?", Puck said with a curious grin as Charles came into view.

"Yes, he betrayed me...", I growled lightly. "This might be fun after all.", Puck said with a delighted laugh. Puck then started to chant a spell in Latin, I think. The spell then hit the mirror which showed Charles.

(Demona's P.O.V.)

I smirked wickedly as Erik had his back turned, and it showed Jean as the spell hit the mirror.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I was standing by Jean who was standing beside Jasmine and Charles. "Mirror or no mirror, Demona and Erik are no match for us.", Jean said with a confident grin.

"Jean's right. All we have to do is wait for her and Erik to make their move.", Charles said with a nod of agreement as he smiled lightly. "Then what do we do?", Elisa asked curiously.

"We kick their ass.", Logan said with a smirk and a excited growl. "Indeed! Kicking ass is splendid!", Thor bellowed eagerly.

Then Jean let out a shout, and to my shock, I saw her get covered in a greenish light, and she was lifted off the ground. "Jean!", I shouted in horror and confusion.

"What's happening?", Light asked in shock. "Why is she glowing?", Natasha asked in confusion. "Jean, what's wron...", Charles was asking when he too was covered in the same greenish light, and he was pulled away from his chair.

"Charles!", Jasmine shouted in horror as she reached out for him, but no success. "Oh, no, what's happening to them?!", Hank asked in shock as he was holding onto Charles's wheelchair.

The two floated to the middle of the room, and then a bright light appeared, forcing us to cover our eyes. Then the light was gone. "What the fuck?!", Logan gasped as he blinked in shock.

"How can it be?", Brooklyn asked in amazement and shock. "Huh?", Peter asked in awe. "But how?", Penny asked in confusion.

"Oh, boy, this is bad.", Steve shook his head in worry and shock. "This is not good.", Elisa said with concern as she stared at the two people like the rest of us are.

"How did it happen?", Broadway asked with amazement and confusion. "Was it because of that light?", Hank asked curiously.

"That is crazy!", Quicksilver said with wide eyes. "But where did that light come from?", Scott asked in confusion.

"I think it's the mirror. Demona or Erik must have activated it.". Natasha mused out loud. "Yes, I can tell that magic is made to change them.", Thor agreed lightly, his boisterous attitude at a low.

"Neither way, we got to find how to change them back.", Bruce mused out thoughtfully in concern. "Through you got to admit that Charles is actually standing.", Tony muttered in shock and amazement.

"This is beyond crazy, and Loki was crazy.", Clint pointed out airily. "This can't be real." Raven said as she stared at her adopted brother, Charles.

"But we are looking at them.", Nightcrawler said with a nod. "And they look different.", Lexington said with awe.

"I don't get why this happened.", Hudson said, looking concerned. "But this is weird.", Storm said with a bewildered look.

"I agree with you.", Rogue said with a nod. "Jean?", Light asked in concern. "Charles?", Jasmine called out in worry.

I then saw that Jean and Charles had been turned into Gargoyles. Jean still had her human skin color, and she still had her red hair. She was still in her suit, only that she wasn't wearing any shoes, and she had shorts that reached up to her knees.

She still looked the same, only the Gargoyle parts made her look a bit different. She looks so beautiful...

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

Charles still looked the same, only the Gargoyle parts made him look different. His skin color was still the same, and he was still wearing the same outfit, but he didn't have any shoes.

What shocked me the most is that he was standing up! Could he walk in this form. Goliath and I along with Light walked over to them.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"Jean, are you okay?", Light asked in concern. "What happened?", Jean asked, looking dazed and confused.

"You might want to look in the mirror.", I said slowly, and she looked at one of the main room's mirrors, and a gasp escaped her as she saw her reflection.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I was shocked! I had turned into a Gargoyle! "What, but how!?", I called out in shock as I whipped around to look at the others.

"We don't know, but I think it had something to do with that green light.", Elisa said with a confused look, and a helpless shrug.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

"Charles, are you okay?", I asked in concern. "I'm fine, my dear. What happened to me?", Charles asked as he cradled his head lightly, and then he saw himself in the mirror.

"What?!", Charles shouted in shock and disbelief. "Charles, you are walking as well.", Raven said quietly, and Charles gasped as he looked down, and he slowly lifted up his knee. His eyes widened, and I knew his wish came true, through I don't know how long this would last.

"Could that green light done something to you?", Hank asked with a perplexed look. "Maybe, but look at me, I am walking again!", Charles replied before he laughed, taking slow steps one by one, a overjoyed look on his face.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I could see that Charles was happy that he was walking again. "But where did that green light come from?", I asked curiously.

"It wouldn't surprise me if my sister had anything to do with this.", Light said with a growl. "I'm pretty sure Erik did this too.", Raven said with a huff.

"Well, let's go find them.", Thor said with a boisterous grin. "But first, we have to teach Jean and Charles how to fly.", Goliath said with a patient and excited grin.

"Goliath, are you sure I can fly with these?", I asked anxiously. "I'll be there to catch you.", Goliath said with a reassuring smile.

"Walking is different than flying.", Charles replied nervously. "Don't worry, I will be there to help you, Charles.", Jasmine said with a smile.

We then went outside, and I felt myself get a bit scared. "You can hold onto my arm if you want to.", Goliath said as he gently pat my hand, smiling softly.

"You can too, Charles.", Jasmine said with a wide smile. I grabbed onto Goliath's arm, and then he jumped off. I let out a cry of surprise as I clenched on tight.

"Now, try to glide on your own.", Goliath said gently. I then slowly let go of his hand, and to my amazement, I was gliding. "I'm doing it, Goliath!", I shouted with joy.

"I'm proud of you.", Goliath said with a proud look, and love in his eyes. I blushed lightly with a giggle as I kept on gliding.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

Charles had now started to glide on his own, and he was doing pretty great. "You look handsome as a Gargoyle.", I said with a thoughtful smile.

"Did I look ugly as a mutant?", Charles asked playfully. I blinked in surprise as I averted my eyes slightly with a light blush.

"Well, uh, updraft.", I said as I flew up, and Charles followed me. "Did I say something wrong, my dear?", Charles asked quietly in confusion.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

"They must be having fun up there.", Clint said with a chuckle. "Hey, what's that?", Nightcrawler asked in slight curiosity. We then saw what looks like a kind of some green light coming from a tower, wait, it's the same green light that turned Jean and Charles into Gargoyles!

"Let's go!", Light called out quickly. I went inside the Quintjet with the Avengers while the X-Men went inside their X-Jet. "Jean, Goliath, Jasmine, Charles, follow us!", Steve said into his communicator.


	17. Chapter 17

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We then started to follow the jets to where the green light was coming from, and then we landed. "Demona!", Goliath shouted with a snarl. "Erik!", Logan shouted with a rough growl.

"Well, it's time to make our leave.", Erik said with a wry smirk as he threw the mirror over the edge, and Demona grabbed some sort of white haired man.

"I got it!", Brooklyn said as he was able to catch the mirror before it hit the ground. "Damn it! They got away!", Raven said with a growl.

"Let's head back to the tower.", Steve said with a sigh. We all went back to the Avengers Tower, and then Jarvis told us something shocking.

Apparently the green light had turned everyone in New York into Gargoyles. "So it was Demona and Erik who did this.", I said with a growl.

"But why would they do this?", Charles asked with confusion. "I don't know, and the fae they had with them was Puck.", Light said with a growl.

"In Shakespeare's play, Puck was a harmless trickster.", Elisa said with a frown. "What happened down below wasn't harmless.", Jasmine said with a growl.

"Come, we must continue our search for them.", Goliath said with a determined nod as he walked to the edge. "Huh! I'll never get the hang of jumping off rooftops.", I said, biting my lip nervously as I peered over the edge.

"Me neither.", Charles said with a nod of agreement. "I'll always be there to catch you.", Goliath said to me with a reassuring smile as he leaped off, and glided before me.

"See, it's easy.", Jasmine said with a smile as she flew alongside Goliath. "Uh, Guys, is the mirror supposed to glow?", Clint asked nervously.

"Oh shit, watch out!", Tony shouted in shock and confusion. I then turned around to see everyone get hit by the same green light.

"What's happening?", Raven asked in horror. "I feel funny.", Nightcrawler said with confusion. "Me too.", Logan said with a growl.

I then saw the green light hit Goliath and Jasmine, and they turned into humans. They started to fall since they no longer had wings to help them fly.

"Goliath!", I shouted in horror as I jumped after him. "Jasmine!", Charles shouted in fear.

(Charles's P.O.V.)

I jumped after Jasmine, and I was able to grab her. I saw Jean did the same with Goliath, and I then flew up, and I dug my claws onto the building.

"I'll use my powers to get us back to the top.", Jean called out as she used her telekinesis to get us back up to the tower, and we then saw that everyone was changed.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I can't believe what I am seeing! Goliath's clan has been turned into Humans, while the rest of the Avengers and X-Men have been turned into Gargoyles! **(Note, everyone is not wearing shoes.)**

Well, I can see that Raven still had her blue skin and scales, and her red hair. She was still wearing her suit, but she didn't have any shoes. The Gargoyle wings, tail, and claws made her look a bit different.

Nightcrawler still had his blue skin, and he also still had his tail, and to my surprise, he has the same anatomy like Lexington. Hank had been in his beast form, and he had still had blue fur all over him. Heck, the wings and tail even had fur on them.

Bruce now had green skin, and it was the same green skin he had when he turned into the hulk, but he still remained his human height. His eyes is now ringed green with brown. Natasha still had her skin color, and red hair. She was still wearing her suit, but she didn't have any shoes. Her wings and tail were the same color as her skin.

Thor still had his beard and his outfit, and he has also the same skin color like before. Quicksilver still had his silver hair, and his suit. His wings were silver as well, but he retained his familiar human skin color. Logan still had his hairstyle and uniform, and also his skin color, and to my shock, his mutant claws weren't there at all, but for some reason, his wings are silver.

Clint still had his skin color, and his suit, through he had a beak like Brooklyn, but more of a hawk's beak, hence his codename. Scott still had his skin color and his suit, and he also still had his visor. Storm still had her skin color and suit, but she has silver scales on her face, and body.

Peter and his twin sister Penny still had the same skin color, and they were still wearing their suits, but in ways, they were somehow different individually. Peter has raven black wings and blood red scales, while Penny has blood red wings and raven black scales.

Elisa still looked the same. She had the same skin color as before, and the Gargoyle parts just make her look different. Tony's suit somehow fused to him, so he had the colors of the suit upon his skin, and his wings/tail are gold while he retained his black hair. I heard his voice as he admired himself, "Whoa, I look cool as a Gargoyle!".

Steve has his suit on, but for some reason, the shield was gone, and in place, is his wings and tail, and when I took a closer look, I was shocked to see that the wings and tail are tri-colored like a rainbow. Red on top, blue in the middle, and white in the bottom. The wings's color pattern is horizontal while the tail's color pattern is vertical. He still has his blond hair.

And Rogue, she has her suit on, but for some reason, her hair reversed. It is now mainly snow white with a couple of brown bangs. She has mint green skin, and it's the same for her wings and tail.

I then took a good look at Goliath, and he looked hot as a human. "Well, just to make sure.", Steve said with a growl as he went over, and grabbed a blanket to cover the mirror.

"Goliath, Jasmine, are you okay?", Light asked in concern. "There was a light, and we fell. I have never fallen before.", Goliath said with a confused look before he saw me.

"Jean, you have changed back to normal!", Goliath said as he held my shoulders, looking overjoyed. "So have you, Charles.", Jasmine said with a grin.

"No, we haven't.", Charles said, shaking his head lightly. "You fell because you don't have wings.", I said softly, pointing out the situation.

"That's right. That green light turned you into humans.", Hank said with a nod. "Uh, Hank, we have always been human.", Brooklyn said with confusion.

"No, you haven't.", Logan said with a frustrated growl. "Yes, we have.", Broadway said with a huff. "What's wrong with them?", Raven asked with worry as she looked at us.

"Why do they think they have been humans all their life?", Steve asked in confusion. "Maybe the spell did something to their memories.", Peter said with a thoughtful shrug.

"It must have altered their memories.", Scott said with a nod of agreement. "What are you talking about?", Hudson asked with a frustrated huff.

"Okay, if you have been humans all your life, how do you get up to the tower so fast?", Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know. We used wings, I guess.", Broadway said with a shrug.

"Aye, we've never needed wings to glide before.", Hudson said with a nod. "Oh, brother.", Clint said with a light growl as he face-palmed himself.

"Wait a minute! We must have used wings. How else could we glide?", Lexington asked with a shocked look on his face. "That's because you were all Gargoyles before the spell changed you into humans.", Nightcrawler said with a anxious frown.

"Nightcrawler's right. We're supposed to be gargoyles, and we're not. Everyone else should be human. But thanks to Demona and Puck, they're not.", Goliath said with a thoughtful growl. "Now, what do we do?", Bruce asked curiously and anxiously.

"We go hunt Demona and Erik.", Light said with a growl. "And we kick their ass for doing this to us.", Logan said with a snarl.

"I agree with you.", Hank said with a light growl. "Let's go search for them.", Charles said with a nod. "Let's split up.", Steve said with a look at all of us.

"But wait, do you think we can fly with these?", Quicksilver asked nervously. "It's easy, everyone.", I said with a grin.

"Jean's right.", Charles said with a smile. "Easy for the two of you.", Rogue said with a huff. "Well, let's go!", Logan shouted with a impatient growl.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

I was with Goliath and his clan, along with Natasha, Tony, Raven, and Hank, and to our shock, all of New York has been turned into Gargoyles, and when they saw Goliath and his clan, they all ran away scared.

"Well, now what?", Raven asked with a frustrated growl. "Our only chance is to keep the battle here on the ground, where her wings will be of no use.", Goliath said softly with a idea in his eyes.

"And somewhere we don't end up hurting any innocent people.", I said with a nod in agreement. We all followed Goliath to the park, and Hudson placed the mirror on the ground.

"Unwrap the Mirror.", Goliath said with a growl, and then Demona and Erik came flying out of the mirror. Demona still had Puck in her hands. Then some mutants, which whom are possibly followers of Erik came out from the mirror, and started to attack us.

I was fighting some of them, and let me say, fighting as a Gargoyle is fun! I easily took them down with my tail, and with my shield.

"This is fun!", Tony said with a laugh as he whipped his tail at a mutant. "I agree with you, Tony.", Natasha said with a rare grin.

"This is actually cooler than I thought!", Raven whooped lightly as she jumped off a vertical wall, and pounced into a mutant. "Who knew that gargoyle wings can snap off a mutant's motion?!", Hank laughed lightly as he swiped off a mutant's speed with one of his wings.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I was fighting Erik, and Light was fighting her sister while my clan had gotten trapped by some spells by Puck. "Let's improve your looks.", I saw Puck launch a spell at Bronx and Sarabi who jumped at him, and they were turned into dogs; Dobermans if I wasn't mistaken.

"Uh-oh, should have tried the Chihuahua.", Puck said as he ran. "You're no match for me as a pitiful human, Goliath! I can easily take you down.", Erik said with a smirk.

"My strength has never depended on brute force, Erik.", I said firmly, and then I saw Jean and Charles tackle Erik. "But on true friends.", I said warmly with a grin.

"Goliath, watch out!", Logan shouted in warning as I saw a mutant running at me. Then he was frozen, and I then turned around to see Bobby, along with Kitty and Colossus. They too were turned into Gargoyles.

"Can you all explain to us why the hell do we all look like Gargoyles?", Bobby asked with a disgruntled, confused expression. "Yeah, we were at the Mansion when this green light hit us and all the students.", Kitty said with a nod.

"Then we turned into this.", Colossus said with a low rumble. "We will explain later.", Storm called quickly. The trio nodded as they joined into the fight.

(Penny's P.O.V.)

"Brooklyn, are you okay?", I asked as I helped him get free. "I'm fine, watch out!", Brooklyn shouted in shock and warning as he grabbed me from a attacking mutant.

I then saw my brother kick the mutant away with his tail. "Alright, Peter!" Brooklyn said with a grin. "I'm actually starting to like this.", Peter winked with a chuckle.

Some mutants were running towards us when they all fell to the ground, and we then saw Quicksilver with a grin. "Even as a Gargoyle, I'm way too fast for those mutants.", he chuckled teasingly.

Scott then took a few down with his laser beam, and he was gliding in the air. "Flying is so cool! Now I know how Angel feels!", Scott grinned lightly.

Thor then took some mutants down. "Even as a Gargoyle, you mutants are no match for me.", Thor said with a boisterous laugh.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I and Charles saw Erik start to stand up. "Who are you to interfere with?", Erik said with a growl before he landed eyes upon me, and he gasped in shock and horror.

"Jean, what happened to you!?", Erik asked confusedly. "Your spell turned us into Gargoyles.", I said with a snarl.

"I was intending to hit Charles, not you! Demona betrayed me!", Erik growled lightly. Erik then noticed Charles. "You! What does it take to destroy you?", Erik said as he used his powers to throw metal at Charles.

"You shall not destroy me as long as I have family and friends, that's what.", Charles growled lightly as he tensed up, ready for a fight. I then heard a roar, and I saw Demona charging at me, and I started fighting her.

"I should kill you for what you did! You took Goliath from me!", Demona snarled angrily. "No, it was you who betrayed Goliath!", I snapped back with a growl.

(Charles's P.O.V.)

"You are a pathetic Gargoyle!", Erik growled angrily as I kept off his attacks, and then Jasmine tackled Erik.

"Run, Charles!", Jasmine shouted with concern, and I shook my head with a smirk. "We will handle him together, my dear.", I said with a chuckle. Then to my horror, I saw Erik throw Jasmine across the field, and she hit a tree, becoming knocked out.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I saw Jasmine knocked out, and I was about to run over to her when I felt Demona grab me and throw me. I then felt my head hit a rock.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

"Oh, no, Jean!", Light screamed out loud, and I turned around to see Demona and Erik approaching Jean and Jasmine. "It's time to end this.", Demona growled lightly. Erik huffed lightly, "Couldn't agree better.". Then some trees fell on top of them, and I saw Goliath and Charles with blasters in their hands.

"Alright, Charles!", Raven shouted with a grin. "You kicked Erik's ass!", Logan shouted with a laugh. "And Demona's!", Hank shouted with a whoop.

"Great job, you two!", I shouted with a nod at them, smiling approvingly. "No one messes with my family.". Goliath growled lightly. "And if one messes with my family, we mess with them!", Charles agreed with a snarl.


	18. Chapter 18

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I then went over to Jean, helping her get back up, and got concerned when I saw her cradle her head in pain. "Jean, are you okay?", I asked quietly.

"My head hurts.", Jean said softly with a groan as I held her up. "Jasmine?", Charles asked in concern as he helped her get back up.

"What happened?", Jasmine asked in confusion as she shook her head lightly. "You hit your head, my dear.", Charles said with a frown.

I then saw Puck being cornered by Bronx and Sarabi. Nightcrawler teleported behind him, and he trapped Puck with a trash can. "At least we caught the asshole who did this.", Logan said with a growl.

"That's a relief.", Steve said with a relieved smile. "Let's return everyone back to normal.", Bruce said with a determined nod.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We all headed back to the tower where it all started, and Demona and Erik were chained up. "Puck, change everyone back to the way they were before Demona and Erik summoned you.", Goliath said with a reprimanding growl.

"Do it and you win your freedom.", Steve said with a nod. "You all mean it?", Puck asked nervously yet excitedly.

"We mean it, Puck.", Charles said with a warm, sincere smile. "It would be my pleasure. But afterwards, I would like to travel around to see what the world has become as now that the Dark Phoenix is gone.", Puck said with a grin.

"First the humans I'll attend.", Puck said softly as his eyes glowed green, and then he launched his spell. Everyone below us was back to normal, and I saw Elisa turn back to normal as well.

"Then the mutants I'll end their forms.", Puck chanted louder. The green light hit me and Charles, and then after a bright flash, we were back to normal. Goliath then helped me get back up, and for a moment, I admired Goliath, and I smiled warmly as he returned the smile with much love in his eyes.

Jasmine and Hank helped Charles get on his wheelchair. "Thank you.", Charles said with a grateful smile. Then Goliath and Jasmine were hit by the light, and then they were sent back flying to the other human Gargoyles.

"Then the gargoyles will I mend.", Puck chanted even louder as the green light hit them, and soon enough, Goliath and his clan were back to normal. "And finally the heroes.", Puck said as the green light hit both the Avenger and the X-Men, and after a flash of white light, they were back to normal.

"Alright, we are back to normal!", Quicksilver said with a grin. "But you got to admit it was fun for a while.", Tony said with a sly smirk.

"Yeah, we all got to fly.", Peter said with a overjoyed laugh. "It was fun.", Natasha said with a chuckle. "The tail was really useful. I would miss that.", Steve nodded with a wistful smile.

"I can't believe I got to fly.", Clint said with a slightly mad giggle. "As a Gargoyle, I was much more stronger.", Raven said with a thoughtful smile.

"And a bit faster.", Nightcrawler said softly as he pointed it out. "It was fun while it lasted.", Scott said with a grin.

"Well, I just hope this doesn't happen again.", Logan said with a wary growl. "Well, it's over now.", Hank said with a nod.

"If his efforts you commend, free Puck, let him homeward wend.", Puck said with a excited grin. "You're free.", Goliath said as he tore the chains. Puck was now free, and he flew around for a bit, and then he grabbed Demona and Erik before going inside the mirror.

Then there was a bright light, and the mirror was gone. "Well, let's all head back to the tower.", I suggested softly. We all went back to the tower.

(Charles' P.O.V.)

"Well, Charles, did you enjoy being a Gargoyle?", Jasmine asked me curiously as we were inside the main room of the Avengers Tower.

"It was fun as I got to walk again, but now it's over.", I said with a bittersweet smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it while it lasted.", Jasmine said with a chuckle.

"What did it feel like to be human?", I asked curiously. "It was fun, but a bit tough to handle as we didn't have wings to fly.", Jasmine said with a thoughtful hum.

"I am glad that you had fun as well, my dear.", I smiled warmly, and I swore I saw Jasmine blush, and I inwardly smirked.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I was outside with Goliath and his clan, and dawn was approaching. "I would like to see the sun someday.", Goliath said with a soft sigh, before he looked at me. He actually looked nervously, and he actually bit his lip softly.

"Jean, I..." Goliath said before I placed my hand on his mouth. He blinked as I smirked softly. I then wrapped my arms around his neck, and I gave him a kiss. And then Goliath and his clan turned to stone.

"I love you too, Goliath.". I said warmly as I saw the smile on Goliath's face. I finally did it. I confessed my feelings to him.

I decided to wait for the X-Men to leave, and then I told my teammates that I have finally confessed my feelings to Goliath.

"I'm so happy for you, Jean!", Light said happily as she hugged me excitedly. "Me too!", Elisa said with a bright grin.

"This is going to be interesting.", Natasha chuckled lightly. "You two are perfect for each other.", Peter said with a approving smile.

"I agree with Peter.", Penny said with a nod and a wide smile. "Congratulations, Jean.", Bruce replied warmly.

"A mutant and Gargoyle together? How romantic!", Clint said with a wry smile. "This is beyond awesome! An Avenger and a Gargoyle, that's quite the pair!", Tony grinned brightly.

"You have followed your heart, Lady Jean, and I am happy for you.", Thor smiled warmly. "Yes, you sure told him.", Steve smirked softly. I then blushed brightly from all the comments.

I then told Light that tonight, I would be preparing a date to be with Goliath. "Well, I hope you have fun tonight.", Light said warmly as she smiled happily. "I know I will.", I said with a excited giggle.

(Demona's P.O.V.)

"I don't believe it. He actually did it. And the sun is so warm!", I said as I stretched my arms out. "I never dreamed it would feel this good.", I said with a smile as I was walking.

I then passed by the mirror, and I saw my reflection, and I gasped in horror to see that I was a human. "NO!", I screamed as I punched the mirror.

(Erik's P.O.V.)

"Remember this, Erik. The next day, you will end up looking different for a whole day. It's punishment, but don't worry, it will only be for a whole day, and then you will be back to normal.", I remember Puck saying to me.

I then woke up the next day, and I found myself feeling a bit strange. I then headed to my office, opening up a cabinet when the doors opened. "Sire, are you...", two of my mutant followers came into my office, and the one who was talking stopped.

"What is it?", I asked impatiently as I glared at him. "Uh, sire, you might want to look in the mirror.", The male mutant said nervously as he pointed to the mirror.

I then turned around to gasp in horror to see I have been changed into a Gargoyle! "Puck!", I screamed as I punched the mirror.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

It was now sunset, and I passed the day to plan out our date as I wanted to surprise Goliath. I then saw Goliath and his clan wake up from their stone sleep.

"Jean.", Goliath rumbled warmly. I smiled as I ran over to him, and he hugged me. Goliath then kissed me on the lips, but sadly, he pulled away too soon.

"A little payback for kissing me before I turned to stone.", Goliath said with a teasing smile and a raised eyebrow. "Fair enough, but you were too short on that one. Kiss me, Goliath.", I purred softly.

Goliath smiled as he then kissed me again, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I barely heard that his clan were cheering. "Wooo, alright!", Brooklyn laughed.

"They are so cute together!", Broadway bellowed. "I'm happy for you, Goliath!", Hudson said with a chuckle. Bronx then barked happily. I then blushed brightly as we stopped, and he chuckled softly as he slightly let me down, and I looked over to see the clan's approving expressions.

"You are literally made for each other.", Lexington smiled brightly. Goliath then wrapped his wings around me. "I love you, Goliath.", I said as I looked up into his eyes. "I love you too, Jean Grey.", Goliath purred lovingly as he kissed my forehead.

I was getting ready for the date with Goliath. He was planning on taking me to the park, and also, we would glide around for a while.

"Are you ready, Jean?," Light asked me softly with pride in her eyes. She is so happy for me. "I am.", I said happily as I was fully dressed.

I then went outside to see Goliath. "You look beautiful, Jean.", Goliath purred softly as he held out a hand for me to grab into.

"Thank you.", I said with a smile. "Have fun on your date.", Light said with a wink at us as she waved goodbye.

Goliath then picked me up, and then he started to fly. I blushed as I held on tight. "It's such a perfect night for us.", Goliath smiled warmly at me.

I smiled lightly as he glided around a bit until we came to the park, and in a spot where no one could spot us. "I think I have learned enough magic to do this.", I said with a grin as I used a spell to conjure up a blanket, and there was food.

"You are learning fast, Jean.", Goliath said with a warm compliment as we sat down, and started to eat. "What are the others doing?", I asked in wonder.

"Broadway went with Elisa to investigate a case while Brooklyn, Lexington, and Hudson are watching a movie.", Goliath said with a smile. "That's good for them. Clint and Tony said they would join them.", I said with a nod.

"Also, Thor already left.", I added in a afterthought. "How come?", Goliath asked in confusion. "He was only here for a short visit.", I smiled with a chuckle, and he nodded in understanding.

"I still can't get my mind off that last night, I and my friends were turned into Gargoyles.", I said with amazement. "And you looked beautiful as a Gargoyle.", Goliath said with a light smile.

"And as a mutant?", I asked slyly with a raised eyebrow. "You look beautiful as well.", Goliath said with a loud purr as he laid a hand upon my shoulder. I smiled as I then kissed him on the lips. Goliath then wrapped his arms around me, and I felt my back hit the ground.

"You are my whole new world.", Goliath rumbled softly, and I shivered lightly from delight as Goliath then kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around him, and he placed his hands on my hips.

I then felt Goliath's tongue wrap around mine, and I wrapped my tongue around his. We were french kissing for the next few minutes. We then separated for air, and a thin line of saliva was left.

"You are a remarkable woman, Jean.", Goliath purred again, a loving look in his eyes. I hugged him as Goliath wrapped his wings around me. "I'm always with you forever.", Goliath rumbled softly. I smiled as I kissed his cheek, and I reached out to touch his cheek, "Now since you planned this park thing, and executed it well, it's my turn to surprise with my own plan.".

Goliath blinked softly, "Can you tell me?". I giggled, shook my head as I teasingly poked his nose, "Actually, it's better to show you. I practiced with Light all day, and I hope you like it.". Goliath smiled warmly, and opened his wings to let me to walk backwards some feet away.

I then used my hands to conjure up some magic, and once the magic vanished with some lingering sparkles here and there, I then took a pose slightly as Goliath gaped at me with wide eyes. I was wearing a short red dress, and I did a routine of Samba and Zumba with a bit of my own twist, and to my delight, Goliath was turned on, growling lowly that sent shivers down my spine.

As I came closer to Goliath with a final move, I purred lowly, "Like what you see, Goliath?". Goliath roughly yet gently grabbed me, and stared at me with lust and love, "More than you know.". He then held me a bit tightly as he kissed me roughly.

I inwardly smirked as I realized that I succeeded at making Goliath feel appreciated. We then made out in our intimate, private spot, ignoring the world around us as it was the moment for us right there, right now.


	19. Chapter 19

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

Even though Charles could move his wheelchair on his own, I still had to make sure nothing bad happened to him. I can't get my mind off aboug how handsome he looked as a Gargoyle, and I now knew that I had feelings for Charles, but I have to wait until I am ready to tell him about my feelings.

"Shall we check on the children, my dear?", Charles smiled softly as he looked at me warmly. I and Charles usually check on the children to make sure they're asleep. I blushed lightly at his smile as I nodded lightly, "Yes, Charles.".

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We were stargazing, and Goliath had his wing wrapped around me. "Jean, if you don't mind my asking, could you tell a bit more about your past?", Goliath asked curiously.

I sighed deeply as I glanced at him. "The strange thing is, I can't remember much about my past. I mean, all I can remember is that my parents died in a car crash. Light had found me, and she took me to the Xavier school.", I said softly.

"Well, I have heard that car crashes sometimes take memories away.", Goliath pointed out lightly. I nodded lightly in agreement. That kind of thing can happen alright. Then something I remembered got me to ask Goliath.

"Goliath, I have been wanting to ask. Who is this Dark Phoenix that Puck mentioned?", I asked quietly. "The Dark Phoenix..was the most powerful Gargoyle that existed. His powers were like that of a Phoenix, hence his name, and he had the most powerful magic.", Goliath explained with a somber expression.

"When Puck mentioned him, he had a very scared look on his face.", I said with a shocked yet curious look. "The Dark Phoenix was very much feared by everyone during the time he was alive as his view of justice drove him to kill anyone with evil intentions.", Goliath said with a frown.

"But why?", I asked in confusion. "No one knows. Only the Dark Phoenix knows, and he's presumably dead.", Goliath sighed lightly.

"Whatever happened to the Dark Phoenix?", I asked softly. "A wizard called Bejurim was the only person strong enough to defeat the Phoenix, and he was able to somehow drain half of his powers before the Dark Phoenix escaped.", Goliath said with a nod.

"Was he still around the time you and your clan were still alive?", I asked cautiously. "Yes. During that time, everyone lived in fear of the Dark Phoenix, and I and my clan eventually were afraid as he was really powerful.", Goliath said with a soft sigh.

"No one knows what happened to the Dark Phoenix?", I asked worriedly. "Bejurim defeated him, but no one knows, not even him.", Goliath shrugged helplessly with a frown.

"Well, it's getting late. Let's go back to the clock tower.", I said softly as I saw the sky getting gray. Goliath then picked me up, and he glided all the way back to the tower.

"I had so much fun on our date, Goliath.", I said with a grin. He chuckled, then purred as he hugged me lightly, "Me too, Jean.". I then saw dawn was approaching, and so did Goliath.

We then kissed, and after pulling apart, Goliath went over to the edge, and so did the others, but I noticed that Broadway had a sad look on his face. I was about to ask him when he and the rest of the Gargoyles turned to stone.

I sighed in frustration before I shrugged lightly as I went inside, and I saw my teammates and Light. "Did you have fun on your date?", Light asked with a look that said, 'Spill everything, girl!'.

"It was a blast.", I said with a giggle. "Light told me that you were going to dance for Goliath.", Natasha said with a sly smirk.

"How did he react?", Tony asked with a teasing grin. "He loved it.", I said with a smirk. "I'm sure glad that you had a great time, Jean.", Steve chuckled lightly.

"You and Goliath are really perfect for each other.", Bruce smiled warmly. "The tower is sure going to be more crowded.", Clint grinned lightly.

"Light, can I talk to you in my room?", I asked softly, and Light nodded. We then walked to my room, and we went inside. "What is it?", Light asked in wonder.

I then told her about Goliath telling me about the Dark Phoenix. "Since you were around for thousands of years, did you ever encounter or saw the Dark Phoenix?", I asked anxiously.

"Sadly, yes. When I was traveling around, there was quite a few times that I saw him flying in the sky, and I once witnessed when he killed someone.", Light said with a pained sigh, and I had a look of shock.

"The Dark Phoenix also killed the Illuminati, and I believed he killed a few of the Children of Oberon as well.", Light said with a frown. "Do you know what happened to him?", I asked with concern and curiosity.

"Sadly, no. The Dark Phoenix mysteriously disappeared sometime around 1903.", Light said with a perplexed shrug. I blinked in surprise, "That's very strange.". Light only nodded silently. Then we heard a alarm which means that it was time to go on a mission.

Also, we had already told Nick Fury and Maria Hill about our Gargoyle friends, and they understood why we kept them a secret. Later that afternoon, we had just gotten back from the mission, and we were all tired. And then I heard what sounded like crying.

"Do you hear that?", I asked in surprise and concern. "Yes, it sounds like someone is crying.", Clint said with a nod of worry and confusion.

"Jean, is that you?", I heard what sounded like Elisa. I then saw Light hugging her, and Elisa was crying. "Elisa, what's wrong?", I said as I ran over to her.

"Broadway and I...broke up." Elisa said as she hugged me. "WHAT?!", Everyone in the room shouted. "What happened?", Natasha asked with a frown, looking a bit angry.

"Broadway and I got into a fight as he wanted to help me on my case, but I kept saying no, and we got angry with each other, and we said some awful things.", Elisa said, sobbing loudly.

I rubbed Elisa's back. "I'm so sorry, Elisa.", I said softly. "That's...awful...", Natasha whispered in shock. "Break-ups are nasty.", Tony sighed lightly.

"Damn, that's just harsh...", Clint spoke lightly. "Good goes with bad...", Bruce mused out lightly with a sigh. "20th century or 21st century, break-ups are pretty the same...", Steve frowned mightily.

It's a good thing that Broadway still hadn't woken up, but I think Elisa will avoid him for a few days, and I hope they can at least be friends.

"Well, do you want to stay here? Because Broadway and the others are going to wake up.", I asked softly. "No, I want to go home.", Elisa said, shaking her head as tears fell down from her face.

"I can take you there.", Light said with a weak smile. "Thank you, Light.", Elisa said, returning a weak smile. "Call me if you need anything.", I said with a reassuring smile.

"I will.", Elisa said softly as Light then started to glide off, and just in time as Goliath and the others were waking up, and Broadway still had that sad look on his face.

"Jean.", Goliath said warmly. I then went over to him, and he picked me up, kissing me softly. "Broadway, what's wrong?", Brooklyn asked in confusion and worry.

"We can all explain.", Natasha said with a heavy sigh. We then started to explain about the fight that Elisa and Broadway had.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

I can still remember those words we said to each other. _"Can you just leave me alone!?" I shouted angrily in frustration._

_"If you want me to leave you alone, why are we together?!", Broadway shouted with a growl. _I then cried as I buried my head into the pillow.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Broadway was crying a bit as he was feeling regret for having said those words to Elisa, and Hudson hugged him in comfort and support. "Elisa hates me now!", Broadway said with a sob.

"No, Broadway, she doesn't hate you! She just needs some time before she can hang out with you again.", I said with a shake of my head before I gave a weak reassuring smile.

"Jean's right. You two can at least still be friends.", Natasha said with a encouraging nod. "I guess.", Broadway sighed with a weak nod.

After we all comforted Broadway, I then went to my room to give a video call to Raven as to tell her and the others that I was now Goliath's girlfriend.

"Really!? I'm so happy for you, Jean!", Raven squealed happily. "Thanks.", I said with a giggle. "I and the team knew you were perfect for each other!", Raven said with a triumphant laugh.

I blushed brightly as I chuckled lightly. "I'll go tell them. Bye, Jean!", Raven said with a grin and a wink. "Bye, Raven.", I said with a smile before the call went black.

(Light's P.O.V.)

1 week has passed, and I am in deep thought as I had a flashback recently. I was gliding in the air as I was all by myself. It had been a few years since Goliath and his clan were turned to stone, and I have become immortal.

I then came across a village, and to my shock, I saw a few dead people, and there was fire everywhere. I was watching from above a hill. I could see mothers trying to get their children onto a wagon while most of the men tried to get as much food and water as they possibly could.

I then heard what sounded like a roar, a familiar roar. "Hurry, he's coming back!", a woman shouted with fear and horror. All of the humans got onto the carriages, and they had gone off. I hid in the woods quick enough, with a swift glimpse to see the Dark Phoenix flying in the sky.

"Well, at least I took care of those evil humans.", Dark Phoenix said with a low chuckle as he then flew off. He was the reason I had fled from the castle in the first place. You see, when I had come back to the castle after all of our clan was killed, and Goliath and the remaining Gargoyles turned to stone, I decided to stay in the castle to protect them.

I lived there for about half a year when one night I was outside, and I heard this roar. I saw in the sky the Dark Phoenix flying, and I knew I had to leave since I was no match for him, but I didn't want to leave Goliath and his clan, but I had no choice.

I saw the Dark Phoenix land in the castle as I then went to the top where Goliath and his clan were. "Hmmm, that's odd. Castle Wyvern is empty.", I heard the Dark Phoenix say, sounding perplexed.

"This is goodbye for now, Goliath. I assure you that we will meet again.", I said softly with tears in my eyes, and a weak smile at the frozen Goliath before I then flew off. I then snapped out of my daze, and I saw in the mirror that I had a few tears.


	20. Chapter 20

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I was with Pepper and Penny as the rest of the team had gone on patrol. "How are things going with you and Goliath?", Pepper asked warmly with a smile.

"Great.", I said with a bright grin. "I am so happy for you, Jean.", Pepper chuckled happily, then we heard the beep of a incoming elevator.

"Someone's at the elevator. I will go get it.", Penny said with a nod. I then saw that it would soon be dusk, so I went outside, and I saw the Quintjet land on the roof.

I saw Goliath and his clan wake up. "Goliath.", I said with a wide smile. "Jean.", Goliath rumbled warmly as he gave me a kiss, and after we pulled apart, I saw my teammates.

"Couldn't keep your eyes off each other, hmm?", Natasha smiled teasingly, and I blushed lightly as Goliath chuckled lowly. "Well, let's go inside.", Tony said with a grin.

We were all about to walk inside when we heard Peter let out a shout. "Penny!", Peter shouted in surprise, and we all ran inside to see something shocking.

We saw statues of Elisa, Pepper, and Penny. "How did these get here?", Clint asked in confusion as he knocked a knuckle upon Statue Pepper. "Pepper!", Tony called out, but she didn't appear.

"Where is Pepper? She was right here inside the living room.", I said with a bewildered look, and then Light came out and she gasped as she saw the statues. She ran over to them, and looked over Statue Penny.

"What's going on?", Light asked in bewilderment. "That's what we would like to know.", Steve replied with a nod.

"Jarvis, can you show us what happened?", Tony asked loudly to Jarvis. Then a screen appeared in front of us, and we saw Jarvis play the footage just some minutes ago. To our shock, we saw Elisa, Pepper, and Penny turn to stone!

"What?!", I yelled in shock. "But how!?", Tony shouted in bewilderment. "How did they turn to stone?", Peter asked in confusion.

"This is not good.", Brooklyn said, shaking his head lightly as he was besides Penny's statue. "There has to be a way to return them to normal.", Bruce said with a thoughtful and worried look.

"We gotta get them back to normal! Who knows how long this would last?", Clint asked with dismay and worry. "Clint has a point, everyone. We must find a way to bring the girls back to normal.", Steve nodded in agreement.

"Hey, guys. Is it just me or is it quiet outside?", Broadway asked softly as he looked confused. I only heard birds chirping. He's right! There should be construction sounds, the growls and thunder of cars and motorcycles, the chatter of people in the distance, but nothing!

"It's very quiet.", Goliath said with a nod. "Let's all go investigate.", Steve said with a determined frown.

"But someone should stay here.", Tony said anxiously. He's right. Erik or Demona would hurt them if nobody wasn't around.

"Peter, you and Bronx, and Broadway stay here.", Goliath said with a order in a growl. Hudson then told us to follow him. Goliath then picked me up while the rest of the Avengers except Tony went inside the Quintjet, and we all followed Hudson.

"What are we looking for?", I asked in wonder. "I wish I knew.", Goliath said with a perplexed frown. "There's the house of my friend Robbins.", Hudson pointed the place out to us, and then we landed, while the Quinjet landed in the field.

"More statues?", Tony asked nervously as he landed. Hudson then went over to knock on the door, and then there was a dog barking, and a man wearing glasses came out. He must be blind, due to that stick he's holding.

"Gillie, what's gotten into you? Who's there? I must apologize for my dog.", The man who I presume is Robbins spoke softly. "It's me, old friend.", Hudson said with a chuckle.

"Hudson. I should have known by the way Gilly barked. Come in, come in.", Robbins said with a warm smile. "My friends would be more comfortable outside.", Hudson said softly.

"I'm so glad you stopped by. I was getting jumpy. I can't reach anyone by phone. And it's so quiet out here.  
Preternaturally quiet.", Robbins said softly, looking concerned as he walked alongside Hudson.

"We've noticed.", Hudson said with a sigh. "How long has it been like this?", Brooklyn asked with a low huff. "Your friend is impatient.", Robbins said with a raised eyebrow.

"The curse of youth. But something odd is happening out there. Anything you can tell us would help.", Hudson said with a light hum. "Well, it got quiet at sunset.", Robbins said with a thoughtful nod.

"Sunset?", Tony asked in confusion. "I wonder if it had anything to do with that odd broadcast.", Robbins said with a frown.

"What broadcast?", Goliath asked with a barely low growl. "It's still playing. Come, listen.", Robbins said softly. Goliath told me and the Avengers to stay outside.

(Light's P.O.V.)

We all went inside to see my sister Demona on the tv, chanting some sort of spell. "Demona.", I snarled lowly. "Lexington, turn off the sound now!", Goliath shouted out. Lexington then ran over to the tv, and pushed the mute button.

"I like to listen to the news on TV, but today, this woman broke into the signal and began chanting in Latin. It's been repeating nonstop on every channel ever since.", Robbins said with a frustrated groan.

"We have to go.", I said with a anxious frown. "Hudson, what's going on? You know more than you're letting on.", Robbins said nervously.

"Less than you think. But you and Gilly stay inside for now, Robbins. It's going to be a bad night." Hudson said with a sigh as we left.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Goliath and his clan told us that it was Demona who turned everyone in New York into stone. Apparently, she was broadcasting on tv and chanting a spell, so anyone who listens to it, they turns to stone at dusk.

"Thank god we didn't go inside.", Clint said with a grateful sigh. "Now, what do we do?", Natasha asked in wonder.

"We go search for my sister, and stop her.", Light said with a growl. Then I was getting a call from Raven. "What is it, Raven?" I asked softly.

"Jean, something bad happened! I need you to come here now!", Raven said as she hung up. She sounds frantic and worried. "Goliath, Raven needs me at the Mansion. Can you take me there?", I asked softly.

"Sure, Jean.", Goliath said with a nod as he picked me up. "We will search for Demona.", Steve said with a determined nod.

"Good luck.", Goliath growled lightly as he then started to glide in the direction of the X-Mansion, and then he landed. I went over to knock on the door, and soon enough, Logan answered the door.

"Jean, Goliath, I am so glad the two of you are here! Come in.", Logan said with a worried look, and he actually didn't growl this time. I and Goliath went inside, and to my shock, I could see that a lot of the students were turned to stone as well.

I saw the X-Men checking the students, and Hank was checking their vital signs. "I was about to go tell the students to go to bed when they all turned to stone.", Charles said with a worried expression.

"We don't know how this happened.", Jasmine said as she was checking upon a student. "And we are all worried.", Hank said with a anxious nod.

We then explained to them that Demona was the one who turned everyone in New York into stone. "So it was Demona.", Raven said with a angry growl.

"Yes, she was broadcasting it on tv, and anyone who was listening to it, they would turn to stone at dusk.", I said with a heavy sigh. "Which is why we need to go search for her.", Goliath said with a low snarl.

"Logan, you and Raven along with Scott and Quicksilver, go with them. We will stay here to protect the students.", Charles said with a serious nod.

"Ok, let's go.", Logan rumbled lightly as he and the others went to the X-Jet. Goliath and I went outside, and he picked me up as he then started to glide alongside the X-Jet.

"Jean, I was able to trace the broadcast to this studio.", Raven told me through the communicator. We then followed the X-Jet, and then it landed in front of a studio, so Goliath landed.

Then I noticed something peculiar. I noticed piles of stone, and when I got a closer look, I saw that it was remains of a statue of a human! "Has Demona learned nothing? Every life is precious.", Goliath said with a angry growl.

"Apparently, she hasn't. She crossed the line!", I hissed furiously. "Agreed. I may be wary of humans, but I don't kill them either!", Raven nodded with a growl.

"Demona definitely has gone too far.", Logan nodded with a low growl. "So, this is where Demona is hosting her show?", Quicksilver asked curiously.

"Everyone, be careful.", Goliath said in warning as we followed him inside, and once we got inside the studio, it was a mess. "Whoa, looks like a fight happened here already.", Scott said with a low whistle.

"Ah, the cavalry has arrived.", Xanatos said with a smile. "Xanatos.". Goliath said with a low snarl. "That's Xanatos?", Logan growled-whispered to me, and I nodded slightly.

"You've missed all the fun. Demona took off after someone she called "the Hunter.", Xanatos said with a nonchalant shrug. "Then you were partners in this sorcery?", Goliath asked, giving him a furious glare.

"I wanted to believe what she promised, so I gave her access to the studio.", Xanatos said with a sigh. "What?! What the fuck were you thinking?!", Logan snarled angrily.

"Demona doesn't even care for you or all these humans out there!", Raven growled lowly. "Lots of innocent people have already been killed by her!", Scott shouted with a nod.

"Maybe even more.", Quicksilver said with a furious look. "You fool! I should make you pay for all the lives she's destroyed.", Goliath snarled lowly.

"Do you want vengeance or a solution? This is bigger than anything either of us has ever faced.  
We'll have to work together to stop her. So, Truce?", Xanatos said with a thoughtful look at us.

Goliath then stared at me, and I sighed lightly, nodding in agreement about Xanatos. "He's right, Goliath.", I said softly. "Agreed.", Goliath growled softly as he shook Xanatos' hand.

Then Goliath and Brooklyn turned to stone. Owen then woke up from his stone sleep. "Good morning.", Owen said with a intrigued look as he nodded in greeting.

"Owen, we have made an alliance with the Avengers and the X-Men.", Xanatos said with a respectful gesture at us. Xanatos then told us that the only way we can break the spell is if the sky is set ablaze, and we all agreed.

I used my telekinesis to place Goliath and Brooklyn inside the X-Jet, and then Logan and the others dropped me off at the Avengers tower.

"Remember, none of you watch tv all day.", I said with eyes narrowed. "No problem there, Jean.", Logan grinned with a growl.

I then placed Goliath and Brooklyn on the ground, and then I went inside and I saw that Elisa, Pepper, and Penny were now awake. "Hey, Elisa, Pepper, Penny.", I said with a relieved grin.

"They already told us that we turned to stone.", Elisa said with a shocked look. "I'm afraid that's true.", I said softly with a sigh.

"I'm glad you three were in the tower where Demona couldn't hurt you.", Tony said, looking relieved. "Also, no one watches tv in the afternoon.", Steve said with a stern look at us.

"Got it. Let's see what everyone else is doing.", Bruce said as he turned on the tv, and we saw everyone was in hysterics. I then told them about how Xanatos could help us break the spell. Of course, Tony at first didn't want to ally himself with Xanatos, but he knew that he had no choice.

I then informed my old team about it, and I told them to keep the students inside at all times. "We will head over to the castle once Goliath and his clan wake up.", I said with a nod.

"Pepper, you and Penny stay in the tower.", Tony said with a stern look at Pepper. "We will.", Pepper said with a reassuring smile.

I then saw that it was sunset, and Pepper and Penny turned to stone. "I love you, sis.", Peter said softly with a anxious yet determined nod. Goliath and his clan then woke up.

"Let's go.", Steve said with a determined nod. I went with my team inside the Quintjet, and then we took off with Goliath and his clan flying beside us. We then made it to the castle, and we landed.

When we went inside, I saw Elisa holding onto Owen, and they were both turned to stone. "Elisa is so stubborn.", I said lightly with a shake of my head. "Glad you could make it.", Xanatos said with a coy smile.

He then explained his plan, and he told us once enough gas was released into the sky, the robot gargoyles would explode to ignite it. He then handed a gas pack to each of the Gargoyles.

"We can place this inside the Quintjet, and then we drop it once the gas is ignited.", Tony said with a focused grin. "Is everyone ready?", Steve asked all of us with a calm look.

"Yeah.", Everyone echoed together. "Let's go.", Goliath said with a growl. We all then started to spread as much gas as we could, so we can finally break the spell, and Demona wouldn't hurt anyone else.


	21. Chapter 21

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Then I saw Goliath and Xanatos along with Light head back to the castle, and I was worried, so I called Tony. "Tony, do you think you can give me a lift back to the castle?", I asked quickly.

"Sure thing.", Tony said lightly. I went over, and the door to the jet opened. Tony then went inside, and he picked me up, and he started to fly back to the castle.

"Thanks, Tony.", I said with a grateful nod. "No prob.", Tony said swiftly as he flew back to the others. I then ran to Goliath and the others, and then we felt the floor shake.

"What's that?", Light asked in shock. Goliath then opened the door, and there was Bronx, and to our horror, the floor was falling apart. I saw that Elisa and Owen's statues were falling.

Goliath ran towards the statues, and he was able to grab them before they hit the floor. "Nice catch!", I called out in relief and joy. Goliath then brought them back up, and I saw Demona fighting Macbeth. Macbeth tackled her, and they fell right through the floor.

"Demona.", Light said with a growl. "This is bad. The gas packs are set to detonate about ten minutes prematurely.", Xanatos said with a anxious frown.

"You must stop them.", Goliath said with a growl. "She's changed the access code, locked me out.", Xanatos said with a shake of his head.

"This isn't good.", I said with a groan. "Demona's the only one who can save the city and your friends.", Xanatos said, looking rightly resigned.

"Jean, Bronx, guard Elisa.", Goliath said with a growl. "Be careful.", I said with a worried look. "Always, Jean.", Goliath quickly gave me a reassuring smile.

"Stay safe.", I said to Light as we locked eyes. "We will, Jean.", Light said with a nod as she, along with Goliath and Xanatos jumped down to the floor beneath them.

(Light's P.O.V.)

It happened so fast. The Weird Sisters appeared, and they put Macbeth to sleep, and now my sister is under some sort of trance.

"You must give them the code.", The blonde haired witch said with a reprimanding tone. "I will have vengeance for the betrayal of my clan. Vengeance for my pain." Demona said with no emotion in her voice.

"But who betrayed your clan?", The black haired witch asked with narrowed eyes. "And who caused this pain?", the white haired witch asked with a nod.

"The Vikings destroyed my clan.", Demona said hastily. "Who betrayed the castle to the Vikings?", The black haired witch asked lowly.

"The Hunter hunted us down.", Demona said softly. "Who created the Hunter?", the blonde haired witch asked indifferently.

"Canmore destroyed the last of us.", Demona said with a glare. "Who betrayed Macbeth to Canmore?", The blonde haired witch asked with a frown.

"Your thirst for vengeance has only created more sorrow, sister.", I spoke lightly with a growl. "End this cycle, Demona. Give us the code.", Goliath said with a snarl.

"The access code is "alone." Demona said as she was now crying. Xanatos then flew up to where the computer was.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I saw Xanatos run to the computer, and he typed the access code, and it worked. "Alright.", I said with a relieved laugh.

Xanatos along with Goliath, Light, and Bronx went outside, and I saw through the window, the skies light ablaze. I turned around to see Elisa and Owen wake up from their stone sleep.

"Elisa!", I shouted in joy as I ran over to hug her. "It worked!", I heard Light shout happily as I saw Goliath and his clan, along with my teammates run over to us.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

We were all in the mansion, and then all the students woke up from their stone sleep. "They broke the spell.", I said with a joyful grin.

"About time!", Logan laughed in relief. "Thank goodness!", Raven sighed with a smile. "The kids are alright, no harm done as this wasn't permanent.", Hank smiled in relief as he checked the final kid who got awake.

"And it's all thanks to the Avengers and the Gargoyles.", Charles smiled warmly as he then looked at me, and I smiled brightly with a nod in agreement.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

After that, we all went back to the tower, and we saw Pepper and Penny were now awake. Tony hugged Pepper while Brooklyn and Peter hugged Penny. I was so glad that everything was back to normal.

4 days have passed, and Tony and Lexington have been working on Coldstone, trying to find a way to bring him back. I really hope they find a way to bring him back.

Now, I had just come from taking a walk in the park, and I had brought a ice cream cone to enjoy on the way back home. I was heading back to the tower when I got to the top. I was shocked to see the living room a mess, and I saw Elisa knocked out on the floor.

I ran over to Elisa, and helped her get back up. "Elisa, what happened?", I asked in concern. "Macbeth...and this lady attacked me, and knocked me out.", Elisa said with a grunt as she shook her head lightly.

"Macbeth, what does he want this time?", I asked in confusion. "I don't know.", Elisa said with a sigh. "Jarvis, did you see what Macbeth and this lady wanted?", I asked out loud to Jarvis.

"Yes, I'm afraid they took...Coldstone.", Jarvis said, sounding regretful. "What?! What would they want with Coldstone?", Elisa asked with narrowed eyes in suspicion.

"I think they might try to get the evil Gargoyle spirit that's in Coldstone's body to gain control and help them.", I said with a growl. "This is not good.", Elisa said, shaking her head in dismay.

"Jarvis, contact the others.", I said loudly to Jarvis. "Will do.", Jarvis replied quickly. I decided to use my newfound magic to clean the mess.

Elisa and I waited for my teammates to come back, and I then saw Light return, so we explained to her about what happened. Soon, my teammates came back, and then Goliath and his clan woke up.

"We got the call. What's the emergency?", Tony asked in hasty concern. We then explained what happened. "What?! Macbeth took Coldstone?!", Goliath shouted with a snarl.

"I and Lex was getting close to help Coldstone out and destroy the evil Gargoyle spirit, but this is way worse.". Tony moaned with a growl. "Tony's right. They might try to release the evil Gargoyle spirit.", Steve said with a nod.

"Now what do we do?", Clint asked in quiet wonder. "We go search for them.", Goliath said with a low growl. "Ok. Jean, you and Elisa stay here to guard the tower while we will go with Goliath and his clan.", Steve said with a stern nod at me and Elisa.

"Be careful, Goliath.", I said softly as I reached out for his hand, and he looked at me with a nod. "I will.", Goliath rumbled softly as he gave me a kiss, and then he and the others took off.

Elisa and I waited for hours, and the team still hadn't come back. Then we heard the quintjet, and we both ran outside to see my teammates.

"Where's Goliath and the others?", I asked in instant worry. "We don't know. They won't respond.", Clint said, looking anxious with a helpless shrug.

"We gotta go find them as it will soon be sunrise.", I said with a frantic nod as I looked out to the city. "Jean's right.", Natasha said with a sigh.

"Yes, Goliath and his clan will be more vulnerable if they are out in the open.", Bruce said lightly with a anxious nod, and then I heard the flapping of wings.

"Goliath?", I asked out loud hopefully, but I saw Demona. "Demona!", Everyone shouted with furious and angry glares and growls.

"Spending the day here, Demona? The sun's about to come up.", I said with a growl. "Is it really?", Demona said with mild surprise, and then the sun came up, but to our shock, Demona didn't turn to stone, but instead, she turned into a human!

"What!?", Tony shouted with shock and disbelief. "That's impossible!", Natasha gasped in shock. "She must have used a spell on herself to become like this.", Steve mused out loud.

"Then how long has she been like this?", Bruce asked in confusion. "This is insane!", Clint shouted with dismay and amazement.

"If you're human, then you're subject to human laws.", I smirked with a growl. "You're under arrest.", Elisa said as she then grabbed Demona.

"You have the right to remain silent.", I said with a chuckle. "If I remain silent, you'll never see your precious Goliath again.", Demona said with a grin.

"Where is he?", I asked lowly with a growl. "Before I destroy Goliath, I want to prove to him once and for all what you humans are really like.", Demona said with a thoughtful chuckle.

"What do you mean?", Natasha asked cautiously. "I'll bring Goliath and the others to Belvedere Castle in Central Park at high noon. If you show up, you still won't save them, and it will certainly cost you your life. But if you don't show, Goliath will see what human loyalty is really worth. Either way, I win.", Demona said with a smirk as she went to the elevator.

"Let's go after her.", Elisa said with a growl. Once we made it to the bottom, we saw Demona get in a taxi, and she was gone. "What's the point? I know where she's going." I growled lowly. Demona may be bitter, but she keeps her word no matter what.

"We better start to come up with a plan.", Steve said with a hum as we all went back to the tower. Light then told me that she would come. We all went to the place where Demona told us to meet her at, and Light hid herself.

"Well, look who's here.", Coldstone said with a wicked grin. "What have you done to him?", Tony asked furiously.

"Just gave him a new identity, that's all.", Macbeth chuckled lightly with a wry smirk. I then went over to Goliath, and I saw his statue chained.

"You are brave, human. But stupid.", Demona growled lightly, aiming her blaster at me. "I don't need a weapon.", I said with a snort.

"That was your first mistake. And your last.", Demona snarled harshly with a glare. I used my telekinesis to blast the gun away from Demona.

"But how!?", Demona shouted in shock and confusion. "Jean is a class 5 mutant.", Natasha said with a smirk. "And what does that mean?", Macbeth asked curiously with a bit of caution.

"It means she is very strong.", Elisa said with a wry grin. "No matter. She's still human, which means she dies.", Coldstone growled lightly.

"Surely, you are not afraid to fight hand to hand with me.", I said with a raised eyebrow. "I fear no human!", Demona shouted angrily as she ran at me, and I just simply threw her to the side.

"You fight like a rookie.", I teased with a chuckle. Demona then kicked me in the stomach, and I fell to the ground. I saw my teammates fight Macbeth, and Coldstone.

"Where is your precious Gargoyle now?", Demona taunted me with a wicked laugh, and then I saw Light in her human form kick Demona away from me. "You okay, Jean?", Light asked with concern as she helped me get back up. I nodded with a reassuring smile.

Light looks exactly like Demona in human form, but her hair still has those orange streaks. "What's this?! You too can turn into a human!?", Demona asked with shock and anger.

"I have for a long time, sister.", Light said with a smirk. "I am gonna kill you!", Demona snarled as she was about to ran to us when Elisa tripped her.

"Mind if I help?", Elisa asked with a grin. I and Light looked at her with twin grins. "Let's kick Demona's ass.", I said with a laugh, and then the 3 of us started to fight Demona.

Then I saw Macbeth get punched by Coldstone, and it looks like he is in control again. "Let's get out of here!", Macbeth shouted quickly as a jet came in, and Macbeth hopped onto the rope, and he grabbed Demona.


	22. Chapter 22

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Tell my brother that I will return someday.", Coldstone said with a little smile and a nod as he then flew off. "Well, let's get Goliath and the others back to the tower.", Tony said with a relieved sigh.

"Good thing we bought the Quintjet.", Bruce said with a chuckle. I used my telekinesis to lift the Gargoyle statues, and place them inside the Quintjet.

We later made it to the Avengers Tower, and I was talking to Light in my room. "Now that Demona can become human, I am more worried about Goliath and his clan.", I said, biting my bottom lip anxiously.

"Yes, she has more chances of hurting them.", Light said with a nod of agreement. "Light, is there a way I or we can make them not turn to stone?", I asked curiously with a bit of hope.

"I do know the spell that granted me the gift to become human or Gargoyle during the day.", Light said with a triumphant smile as she realized what I was asking about. "Great.", I said with a excited grin.

"Let's use it on Goliath and his clan.", I said quickly as we went to the main room. "Jean, can you help us with them?", Clint asked helplessly as he pointed to the Brooklyn statue.

"No need for that.", Light said with a grin. "What do you mean?", Steve asked with confusion. "Ready, Jean?", Light asked with a little smile. I nod my head, and then the two of us started to chant a spell.

"Please, give our Gargoyle friends.", I chanted out loud. "The gift to stay awake.", Light chanted, joining me after.

"During the day.", I finished as a orange light hit each of the statues. "Jean, what did you do?", Steve asked curiously with a hint of caution, and then Goliath and his clan's statues started to crack.

"What's happening?", Tony asked in shock as his eyes widened, and then Goliath and his clan woke up. "Whoa, what the heck?", Clint asked with a gasp of astonishment.

"They woke up!", Natasha said with a shocked look on her face. "In the daytime, no less.", Tony said with a amazed nod.

"Daytime?", Goliath asked in confusion. "Hey, guys, look!", Lexington said with a gasp, and the clan saw out the window that it was daytime.

"Wait, it's daytime, but how are we awake?", Brooklyn asked with amazement and disbelief. "Light and I used a spell to grant you this gift.", I said with a wide smile.

"Well, thank you as I now can finally feel the sun!", Broadway bellowed happily as he opened his arms, basking in the warmth of the sun. I saw that Bronx had turned into a dog, and his fur color was different.

"But why?", Goliath asked in slight confusion yet he's amazed. "We found out that Demona can turn into a human during the daytime.", Elisa said with a growl.

"And my sister would have more chances of hurting you.", Light said with a nod. "You also have the gift to become either Human or Gargoyle during the day.", I said with a grin.

"Awesome!", Brooklyn said with a laugh. "This is incredible... Thank you, Jean, and you too, Light.", Goliath smiled warmly at us, and I grinned lightly.

"And since you no longer turn to stone..would you like to join the Avengers?", Steve asked with a bright grin.

"No freaking way! Gods, yes!", Brooklyn grinned as he pumped his arm into the air. "And I can now go into restaurants wherever I want, and eat all I can!", Broadway laughed happily.

"I can visit Robbins more often, and I don't have to worry about the dawn anymore.", Hudson smiled brightly.

"And I can finally patent my inventions!", Lexington grinned with a slightly mad look. Bronx barked happily as he pranced around us.

"And I can finally go anywhere where Jean and I can have our dates.", Goliath smiled softly at me, and I then went over to Goliath, and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you are safe, Goliath.", I said warmly before I kissed him briefly before pulling back to see the loving look in his eyes as he held me. "I'm glad as well.", Goliath purred softly.

"Well, let's start to train you all.", Natasha said with a slightly mad look. I had a feeling that she's going to like this. 2 weeks have passed, and it was now Christmas.

Ever since Light and I granted Goliath and his clan the gift to stay awake during the daytime, they have been training hard. Natasha and I have been teaching them self defense attacks when they are in their human forms, and Natasha has also been teaching them how to shoot a gun, even though Broadway was afraid to use a gun, but he got the hang of it.

Goliath and his clan started to join us on missions, and they were great at fighting. Also, Goliath and I had a gift for Elisa. We were at the tower, and almost everyone had opened their present. It was time for I and Goliath to give Elisa her gift.

"Close her eyes.", I said with a giggle, and Light placed her hands above Elisa's eyes. I then used my telepathy to tell Nick Fury and Maria to enter the room. "You can open your eyes now, Elisa.", Goliath said with a smile.

Light then took off her hands off Elisa's eyes. Elisa gasped in shock and disbelief. "Nick Fury and Maria Hill!", Elisa exclaimed with a squeal. "Nice to meet you, Ms Maza.", Maria said with a warm smile.

"It's such an honor to meet you!", Elisa said with a wide smile. "The honor is ours.", Fury said with a respectful bow, and a rare smile.

"You might be wondering what do Nick Fury and Maria have to do with your Christmas gift?", I asked with a sly smile. "Well, Elisa, you have shown great potential out there, and have also been a great ally to the Avengers.", Maria said with a nod, and another smile.

"Elisa Maza, would you like to work as a spy for Shield, and also join the Avengers?", Fury said with a patient yet warm look at Elisa, and Elisa's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, yes, YES!", Elisa shouted, almost losing balance as she nodded so much, and we all chuckled in amusement. "Oh, Jean, Goliath, thank you so much!", Elisa shouted happily with tears as she hugged me and Goliath.

"We both knew you wanted to be a spy.", I said with a grin. "So I and Jean knew that this would be a perfect gift for you.", Goliath said with a warm chuckle. "This is freaking awesome!", Elisa giggled excitedly.

"Hey, Penny, I have something for you.", Brooklyn said a bit nervously as he had behind him a box. "What is it?", Penny asked curiously with excitement.

Brooklyn then handed her the box, and Penny then opened the box. She gasped out loud as she picked out from the box, a snitch bracelet.

"Brooklyn, it's beautiful!", Penny said as she glanced at Brooklyn with a blinding smile. Brooklyn blushed brightly which was a miracle due to his brick red skin.

Penny then placed her bracelet on her wrist, admiring it in awe. "Goliath, I got you something.", I said with a smile. "Close your eyes, and place your hands out.", I said softly, and Goliath did what I asked.

I smiled as I placed in Goliath's hand, a book. "You can open your eyes now.", I said out loud. "Jean, is this...", Goliath said, his eyes wide as he held it before him.

"The book you have been wanting to read, yes. I saw that it was on offer at a cheap price, and I decided to buy it.", I said warmly with a grin. "Thank you, Jean.", Goliath rumbled warmly with a thankful smile.

"Now what did you get Jean?", Light asked curiously with a tilt of her head. "Close your eyes, Jean.", Goliath said with a smile.

I closed my eyes, and then I felt Goliath lift my hair up as he placed something around my neck. "Open them.", Goliath purred softly. I opened my eyes, and I saw in the mirror, a beautiful red heart shaped necklace on my neck.

"Goliath, it's so beautiful!", I gasped in awe as I admired it. "Yes, but you are beautiful no matter what, Jean.", Goliath purred lowly with love in his eyes. I then jumped onto Goliath's arms, and we kissed.

Everyone behind us was cheering. "You two are so cute together!", Pepper complimented happily. "I agree!", Maria said with a giggle.

Light and I headed back to her house as I decided to spend the rest of the night there with her. Goliath wanted to come, but I had promised to spent time with Light. I had gone outside to see the lake, and then I noticed something in the distance. I walked over there, and I saw a very large egg.

"Where did this egg come from?", I asked myself in confusion as I approached it. When I touched it, the egg started to crack. It was going to hatch now. I backed away a little, and then this hand covered in yellow slime came out from the egg, and a few of the yellow slime got on me.

"Oh, gross!", I said with a disgusted groan as I managed to wipe it off. Then I saw what had come out from the egg, and I saw some kind of a mutant dinosaur-like lizard, covered in yellow slime. It shook off the slime, and I got a closer look at it.

It was human size, and its eyes were red with orange outlines. It then saw me. I fell down upon my knees to the ground as I decided to see what it wanted.

"Okay, easy there.", I said softly, not wanting to scare it off. The lizard like mutant then sniffed me before it licked my face, and snuggled into me. "Huh?", I said in surprise as the creature kept snuggling into me.

Then I used my telepathy to try and read the creature's mind, and all I could hear was mother. Of course, I was the first thing it saw, and it imprinted on me. I then saw that the creature was a male.

"Well, follow me, little one, and stay by my side.", I said with a warm smile, and the creature let out a purr as it walked alongside me to the house. Boy, was this going to shock Light.

Light had a very shocked look on her face when I explained to her about the reptile creature I found, and what shocked me is that she seemed to know about it.

"You know about this creature?", I asked in surprise and curiosity as the reptile mutant was cuddling into my side. "Yes, you see, in 1998, New York was attacked by a giant mutant dinosaur lizard, and I was visiting New York at the time of the attack." Light explained.

"The creature was called Godzilla, and it was killed by the military, though later on, it was revealed to have laid some eggs.", Light said with a sigh. "Oh, my.", I whispered in shock and awe.

"A few years later, the few remaining creatures were killed, but I don't know how this hatchling got here." Light said with a thoughtful frown. "Well, now that it thinks I'm its mother, I think we should raise it.", I said with a thoughtful shrug and a little smile at the hatchling.

"We are taking a huge risk, but I understand, and besides, it's kinda cute.", Light said with a sigh before she chuckled lightly. "Well, since your father/mother was called Godzilla, let's call you Godzilla Jr. or Zilla Jr. for short.", I said with a grin.

Zilla Jr. licked my face happily, and I laughed in amusement and adoration. "Are you going to tell the others?", Light asked curiously with anxiety. "Not yet. I still need to get Godzilla to trust others.", I said sternly as I shook my head lightly. "You have a point there.", Light said with a sigh of acceptance as she nodded in understanding.

**\- Yes, Zilla Jr. is the one from the animated Godzilla 1998 show, and is Godzilla Sr's son. And Jean is his protector/mother.**


	23. Chapter 23

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Now I went to bed, and Zilla Jr. jumped onto my bed. He snuggled into my body, and I smiled softly as I petted his head. The next few days, I had come to Light's house every day to check on Godzilla, and he was learning to adapt pretty fast. He really missed me as every time he would see me, he would jump on me, and lick my face.

Also, I found out that Zilla Jr. likes to swim in the lake. Light was good at taking care of him, and Zilla Jr. behaved very well. 1 week had passed, and I had come to see Zilla Jr. when I saw that he was a bit bigger.

"Holy Shit!", I said with a gasp of shock. Zilla Jr. then saw me and he ran over, and he started to lick my face. "Calm down, boy!", I said with a laugh.

"Light, what happened? Why does Godzilla look a bit bigger?", I asked curiously. "I think he is growing rapidly, and as more days pass, he will be large just like his father was.", Light said with a thoughtful shrug.

"Well, we are going to enjoy the time we have with him as a little one as he will be a large creature in the near future.", I said softly as I petted Zilla Jr. As Light said, Zilla Jr. was growing fast, and he was now getting too big to live in the house, so he now lives in the lake where Light and I would feed him.

I was now standing in front of the lake. "Godzilla!", I called out, and sure enough, he came out of the water, and he had a happy look on his face. He now had large spikes on his back, and he had long arms.

He let out a happy roar as he saw me as he then lowered his head, and I petted him gingerly. "I really miss having you in the house.", I said with a heavy sigh.

Then I felt something odd, and I saw to my shock, Zilla Jr, shrinking in size as he was now human size. He still looked the same. "Well, it looks like you have a special mutation, Zilla.", I said with a hum of thought.

Zilla Jr. licked my face, and I chuckled warmly. "Let's go tell Light.", I said with a smile. Zilla Jr, nodded his head as he followed me. Light's reaction was priceless when I had explained that Zilla Jr. might have a special mutation.

I was playing with Zilla Jr. when I got a call from Steve. "What is it, Steve?", I asked curiously. "Jean, we need your help! Goliath along with Elisa, Hudson, and Bronx have been kidnapped by the Pack!" Steve said, sounding desperate and frantic.

"What?!", I shouted in shock. "We are now fighting the Pack, but we need you now!", Steve said, sounding hasty, and I barely heard bones crushing amidst a yell, "My nose!",

"On my way.", I said with a growl. "Goliath's in trouble. I have to go now.", I said quickly, and Zilla Jr. whimpered. _Don't go._ I heard him say in his mind.

"Sorry, Zilla, but I have to save my friends. Light, watch after him.", I said with a hasty stern look at Light. "Will do.", Light said with a nod. I then ran to my car, and started to drive to the address.

I soon arrived, and I saw the Avengers along with a few of the X-Men fight the Pack, but I saw they had cybernetics on them. "Never liked thrill rides, they always end too soon.", I saw Hyena on Lexington, getting ready to strike him.

"Uh-oh.", Hyena said as Nightcrawler teleported in front of her. "Tickets, please!", Nightcrawler said as he punched Hyena in the face, and she fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Thanks, Nightcrawler.", Lexington said with a grateful smile. "No problem.", Nightcrawler said with a wink. I saw Logan fight Wolf, and Steve and Natasha were fighting Jackal along with Brooklyn. Peter and Penny, and Tony and Clint were fighting Dingo along with Quicksilver, Raven.

Bruce as the Hulk was fighting some sort of robot, along with Scott, Hank, and Colossus. I then saw Goliath and the others were free, and I then gasped in horror as I saw a building about to fall on top of them.

I used my telekinesis to stop the building from falling, and I quickly disintegrated it. "Jean!", Goliath shouted in relief. "Take this!", I saw Coyote throw at me rocks, and I used my telekinesis to throw them to the side, also disintegrating them as well. One of them had hit me in the stomach, and I felt myself start to fall.

"Jean!", Goliath, along with everyone else shouted in horror as I saw that I was falling towards the water. Then I felt myself land on something, and I opened my eyes to see...Godzilla Jr. come out from the water as he had caught me with his head.

"What the fuck is that!?", Logan shouted with shock. "I don't know.", Elisa shrugged confusedly. "Is it some dinosaur?", Clint asked in wonder.

"I don't think so.", Hank said with a shake of his head. "It's huge.", Steve said in surprise. "Yeah, but he saved Jean!", Brooklyn nodded, pointing that fact out.

"He must be friendly.", Hudson spoke lightly with thought. "He must be since he saved Jean.", Raven nodded lightly.

"He is a great beast.", Goliath mused in amazement. I then heard Zilla Jr ask me if I was okay through my telepathy. "I'm alright, thanks to you.", I said with a reassuring smile.

I could see Zilla Jr let out a smile, and he then placed me down on the ground. Zilla Jr. then had a angry look on his face as he saw Coyote, and he then stomped over to him.

"Jean, are you okay?", Goliath asked in concern as he got over to me. "I'm alright, thanks to Godzilla Jr.", I said with a grin.

"Godzilla Jr.?", Tony asked with surprise and a amazed look. He must have read about the 1998 incident as he was a genius even earlier. "I'll explain later.", I said with a chuckle.

Zilla Jr. then let out a roar as he launched a green atomic breath at Coyote, completely destroying him. "Wooo, he fried Coyote!", Brooklyn shouted with a amazed look.

"Let's get out of here!", Jackal shouted in fear and horror. "No, you don't!", I shouted as I used my telekinesis to stop the Pack from escaping.

"Way to go, Jean!", Elisa shouted with a laugh. I then saw Zilla Jr. shrink to the size of a small dog. "Whoa, did he just shrink?", Clint asked, blinking in shock.

Zilla Jr. then ran up to me, and he climbed up my shoulder, purring as he rubbed against my head. "Aww, he looks so cute!", Lexington cooed lightly as he was about to pet him when Zilla Jr let out a roar at him.

"No, he is a friend.", I said, reprimanding Zilla Jr. with a stern look at him. "Well, tie the pack up, and have Shield send them to a special prison. I have to get Zilla Jr. out of here before the police see him.", I said with a nod and a concerned look.

"I'll go with you, Jean.", Goliath said with a nod. I then went to my car, and Zilla Jr. sat in the front seat. I then started the car, and then I drove off. I knew Goliath was flying above us.

Then we made it back to Light's house, and I let Zilla Jr out. He happily ran to the lake as he returned to his original size. "Zilla Jr., there you are!", Light said with a relieved look.

"Did he sneak out?", I asked with a smirk. "He must have as he was so worried about you.", Light said with a smile.

"Awww, you really care about me.", I said warmly as he lowered his head, and I petted him. Zilla Jr. then let out some growls as he saw Goliath. "No, it's okay, he is a friend.", I said reassuringly as I calmed Zilla Jr down.

"Jean, what is this?", Goliath asked me cautiously with a bit of wonder. Light and I looked each other, and we then started to explain to Goliath on how I found Zilla Jr's egg, how he imprinted on me as he thinks I am his mother, and how he is protective of me.

"You say he was from a creature that once attacked New York?", Goliath said with wide eyes. "Yes, he must be the only one of his species left.", Light said with a nod.

"His special mutation allows him to change his size.", I said with a smile. "Which is how he must have sneaked out.", Light said with a stern frown at Zilla Jr. who only purred innocently.

Zilla Jr. lowered his head to Goliath. "I think he wants you to pet him.", I said with a hum. Goliath slowly reached out his hand, and he petted Zilla Jr. who started to purr. I read Zilla Jr's mind, and I let out a few giggles.

"What is it, Jean?", Goliath asked curiously as he glanced at me. "I read Zilla Jr's mind, and he called you...father.", I said with a chuckle and a nervous smile.

"Oh...He must have sensed that we are together. I actually like the idea of that. After all, he calls you mother.", Goliath smiled with a chuckle. Godzilla Jr. let out a happy roar.

"Well, I guess it's time to call the others, so I and Light can explain.", I said with a hum. "I believe so.", Light said with a nod.

A while later, the Avengers along with the X-Men, and Goliath's clan arrived. "Whoa, he is so big!", Bobby said with a whistle as he saw Zilla Jr. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you.", I said with a smile.

"Jean, where did you find him?", Steve asked curiously. "I actually found Zilla Jr's egg washed ashore, and then he hatched, so he imprinted on me since I was the first thing he saw.", I explained warmly as I petted Zilla Jr's head.

"That's incredible.", Hank looked amazed as he spoke. "He was growing rapidly, so he had to live in the lake, but then we found out his special mutation allows him to change his size.", Light said with a grin.

"That's how he was able to change his size.", Elisa gasped in awe. "I can also read his mind, so I can understand what he is saying.", I said with a smile.

"That's wicked cool. Is he talking like a baby or adult-wise?", Clint asked curiously. "He called me Mother and he called Goliath...Father.", I said with a light grin.

"Aww, that's cute!", Brooklyn smiled as he chuckled softly. "Now I have seen everything.", Tony muttered lowly with a smirk.

Godzilla Jr. let out a happy roar as he snuggled his head against Goliath. "Yes, yes, I am glad to be your father, Zilla.", Goliath rumbled warmly. "Now I and Light have been teaching Zilla Jr. on how to adapt.", I said with a smile.

"That's perfect.", Charles said with a warm smile as he approvingly nodded. Zilla Jr. then lowered his head, and he licked Charles. "He likes you, Charles.", Jasmine said softly as she giggled.

"He sure does.", Raven said with a soft smile. "I do like the little guy. Nice to meet you, Zilla Jr.", Charles smiled politely as he patted Zilla warmly, and Zilla purred softly.

I smiled, and then I felt Zilla Jr snuggle his head against my body. I then felt Goliath hold me in his arms. I then read Zilla Jr's mind. _I love you, mommy, daddy._ Zilla Jr said happily.

_Call us mother and father, if you want to. _I suggested softly with a smile. "We love you too, Zilla Jr.", I said. "And I love you two.", Goliath purred warmly before he kissed me, and Zilla thrilled softly in happiness.


	24. Chapter 24

(Jean's P.O.V.)

2 weeks have passed, and it was now January 2014. Let me tell you what has happened the past few weeks. Goliath and I along with Elisa have encountered Goliath's clone, Thailog, and he is the complete opposite of Goliath. He is cruel, ruthless, and evil, and most of all, he really is kinda of greedy.

We also found Elisa's brother along with his fellow mutates, but they had a little fight with Goliath, and his clan until I was able to use my powers to stop them. Charles had them live at the Xavier school.

I was with Goliath at the Avengers Tower, along with Zilla Jr, Light, and Bronx, and Sarabi. She was playing with Bronx, and I could see those two becoming mates. Raven, Beast, Rogue along with Steve, Natasha, and Peter were here in the tower as well.

I and Raven told Charles to take Jasmine on a date, and I had let him and Jasmine have their date at Light's house. Also, Brooklyn was on a date with Penny, and Peter really liked them together, through I had the feeling that there was a brother confrontation with the boyfriend recently, meaning Peter and Brooklyn upon the safety of Penny.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

I was with Charles at the lake as Charles had finally asked me out on a date. "I have never noticed how beautiful your wings are, Jasmine.", Charles said with a smile as he sat down upon the grass next to me, with the wheelchair locked up in position to keep Charles up if he fell backwards. I figured he would appreciate some time out of the wheelchair.

"Thanks.", I said shyly, blushing. "You really can't remember much?", Charles asked curiously. "All I can remember is that the scientists used some sort of dna from a Titan, but I'm not sure which one.", I said with a slightly frustrated sigh.

"That's too bad, my dear, but you're free.", Charles replied with a warm nod as he briefly glanced at the lake. "All I wanted was to see the outside world, and thanks to Jean and all of you, I got my wish.", I said with a bright smile.

"I'm glad of that because if she hadn't helped you escape, you wouldn't be here with me.", Charles said softly as he then kissed me on the lips. I was shocked at first, but I slowly returned the kiss. "I have been wanting to do that.", Charles said a tad heavily as we pulled back, eyes locking upon each other.

"Me too.", I said with a shy smile as I breathed heavily. "I love you, Jasmine.", Charles said with a soft smile as he cradled my cheek in his hand.

"I love you too, Charles.", I whispered warmly before I moved to hug him, and I then felt Charles hug me back. "And just to think, this is our first date, my dear.", Charles chuckled lightly as I smiled, blushing warmly.

(Penny's P.O.V.)

I was in Brooklyn's arms as he was gliding. "This is much more fun than using my spiderwebs to travel around the city.", I said with a laugh. "Wait till you see this.", Brooklyn said with a grin as he was gliding above a train, and then he glided above the Statue of Liberty.

"That scared me a bit, but that was fun!", I grinned with a giggle. "Glad you liked it, Penny.", Brooklyn smiled brightly.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I had my head on Goliath's lap as he was reading, and Zilla Jr. was laying on my stomach. "I'm a bit bored.", Rogue said as she was throwing a ball for Bronx.

"Yeah, me too.", Peter said with a nod as he was also throwing a ball for Sarabi as well. "There hasn't been a lot of crimes lately.", Natasha said thoughtfully with a helpless shrug.

"Also, no sign of Erik.", I said with a low growl. "Yes, that's very troubling.", Goliath agreed lightly as he looked up from his book.

"It seems he might be planning something big.", Hank said with a frown. "I agree with you on that, Hank.", Raven nodded with a huff.

Then Elisa came inside the room, and she told us that someone called the Guardian was searching for Goliath. Elisa would still work as a police officer at times, but ever since she started to work as a spy for Shield, she quickly became a talented spy, and she has gone on a few missions with us.

"And he asked for you by name.", Elisa said with a anxious look. "I know of no "guardian.", Goliath growled, looking surprised.

"Well, he seems to know you.", Natasha said with a nod. "We've got to find out what else he knows.", I said with a huff.

"Agreed. But we cannot bring him here.", Goliath said with a barely heard growl. "Goliath's right.", Steve said quickly, nodding in agreement.

"I can't bring you to him, so I'll just have to get him out of that cell. How about Belvedere Castle in an hour?" Elisa said with a thoughtful hum. "I'll be there.", Goliath said with a nod.

"We will go with you.", Light said, looking determined. Bronx and Sarabi, along with Zilla Jr started to whine excitedly. "Yes, this time you can come.", Goliath said to Bronx as he petted Bronx lightly.

"You can come as well, Sarabi.", Hank said with a smile. "You too, Zilla, but stay close to me.", I said to Zilla Jr. A hour had passed, and we all arrived to the location where we would meet his guardian.

And then a man wearing some sort of armor came out, and his helmet looked like Goliath a bit, and then he lifted the visor, and I could see a elderly man.

"Goliath, I cannot believe it is you. Finally, here in the flesh. You know, the last time I saw you was the worst night of my life.", The Guardian said with a overjoyed smile. "Wait, he knows you?" Peter said with confusion.

"Ah, good boy and good girl there.", The Guardian said with warm chuckles as he petted Bronx and Sarabi. "I do not know you.", Goliath said with both confusion and curiosity.

"How do you know Goliath?", I asked warily. "Tell us.", Natasha said, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"But I know you. I also know of Princess Katharine, the Magus and the gargoyle eggs.", The Guardian said with a nod. "Princess Katharine?", Hank asked lightly as he blinked.

"The Magus?", Light asked in surprise. "You again!", Tom said with a mad look as he took out his sword.

"No, this is Moonwing.", Goliath said as he leaped in front of Twilight. "Moonwing?", Tom asked in amazement as he seemed to remember something now.

"Yes, it is me, but I now go by Twilight. You can call me Light for short.", Light said with a smile. "Gargoyle eggs?", Elisa asked loudly, getting us back to the main point.

"Who are you?", Goliath asked with a look. "Why, it's me, Tom. I was but a lad at Castle Wyvern the night that the Vikings destroyed your clan. But there's no time to explain now. We must go. The eggs are in danger.", Tom said with a frantic, desperate frown, and then Goliath gasped in shock.

"The eggs? You mean the gargoyle eggs?", Goliath asked in surprise. "Of course. But come, we must get back before sunrise.", Tom said as he placed his helmet on, and started to run to the shore.

"Hey! Get back here!", Raven called out as we all ran after Tom, and then we saw a boat coming out of the fog. "Where did that boat come from?", Peter asked in confusion and shock.

"Who is this guy?", I asked quietly to Goliath who sighed lightly. "Tom was a friend to my clan when friends were all too few, if this is actually Tom.", Goliath said with a wary frown.

"Bronx, and Sarabi seem to like him.", Rogue said with a weak shrug. "Even Zilla Jr.", I said softly as he was on my shoulder, and he was thrilling softly.

"Come, or the Archmage will destroy the eggs.", Tom called out quickly. "The Archmage? But how? Very well, then. I will go with you.", Goliath said with a swift nod.

"But go where?", I asked in confusion. "The other side of the lake?", Hank asked with a curious look. "Wait for us.", Elisa said as she held up a hand, catching up to us.

"But we can't all fit in the boat.", Tom said, looking stricken with frustration and worry. "Let me handle that.", Light said softly as she chanted a spell, and the boat turned into a ship, big enough for all of us.

"Everyone, get on.", Steve gave out a order as we all got on the ship, and I sat next to Goliath as I then held Zilla Jr. Tom then started to chant a spell, and soon we were all in a foggy area of what looked like the ocean.

Tom then started to tell us the story of how he, Princess Katharine, and The Magus protected the Gargoyle eggs after Goliath and his clan were turned to stone.

"We also had to flee to Avalon due to the Dark Phoenix.", Tom said with a frown. "Dark who?", Rogue asked in confusion.

"The Dark Phoenix was a powerful being with immeasurable power.", Goliath growled lightly. "He must have sensed that Constantine the third was evil, and he attacked the kingdom. He only killed a few of the knights, and he killed Constantine.", Tom said with a sigh.

"Why?", Steve asked in shock and curiosity. "The Dark Phoenix's view of justice drives him to kill any one who is pure evil.", Light said with a sigh.

"Katharine and I, along with the Magus were able to get the Gargoyle eggs out of the kingdom before the Dark Phoenix can harm them, even though he was a very dark Gargoyle, he doesn't kill Hatchlings.", Tom said, looking a bit reassured, yet sad.

"So you all fled to Avalon to protect the eggs.", Natasha said with a nod of thought. "Yes, we knew that we could be safe from the Dark Phoenix.", Tom said with a firm nod.

"Whatever happened to the Dark Phoenix?", Raven asked curiously. "He mysteriously vanished about a century ago from what Light told me.", Goliath gave a hum of worried thought.

"I still don't understand how you could have lived back then, and still be here.", Hank said, looking confused. "Time passes differently on Avalon. For every hour spent there, one day goes by in the real world. I returned every 100 years to see if you had awakened, Goliath.", Tom said with a small smile.

"You spoke of the Archmage, but he died before you were born.", Goliath said with a strong frown. "Nevertheless, he lays siege to Avalon. We must get back before the sun rises there.", Tom said, looking anxious.

"We will help you in any way we can.", Goliath said with a nod. Bronx and Sarabi started to bark/meow excitedly while Zilla Jr started to let out happy roars. Then we made it land, and we all got off the ship.

"Those 3 seem to like it here.", Steve said with a amused chuckle. "They found the eggs.", Tom said with a relieved sigh. "Where?", Natasha asked lightly, and on a top of a cliff, we could see two shadowy figures jump from the cliff, and they were Gargoyles.

One had Lavender skin like Goliath, while the other had blue green like skin, and they also had with them, a green Gargoyle beast. "Guardian! Welcome home.", The female Gargoyle said happily in relief as she hugged Tom.


	25. Chapter 25

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"These are the eggs?", Peter asked, blinking in surprise. "Sorry, I've always called them that.", Tom said with a sheepish smile as I saw Bronx and Sarabi play with the green Gargoyle beast who looks to be a female.

"I can see why.", Light said with a smile. "It's her.", the blue green Gargoyle snarled lowly. "No, she is a friend. One of our enemies had a twin sister, and this is Twilight or as we called her before, Moonwing.", Tom said with a warm smile.

"Like how you told us before.", the blue-green Gargoyle nodded with understanding. "Are you Goliath? I've heard so much about you. This is like a dream come true.", The female gargoyle gushed as she had her hands on her face.

"Who are they?", The female gargoyle asked curiously as she glanced at the rest of us. "This is Jean Grey, and she is my girlfriend.", Goliath said with a loving smile.

"Nice to meet you.", I said with a grin. "Who's the little guy?", The female Gargoyle asked softly in awe as she noticed Zilla Jr.".

"This is Godzilla Jr., or as we like to call him, Zilla Jr.", I said with a smile. "He looks so adorable!", The female Gargoyle said as she petted Zilla Jr. on the head, who purred warmly, approving of the female Gargoyle very much which I was mildly surprised about.

"My name is Steve Rogers.", Steve said with a respectful nod. "I'm Natasha Romanoff.", Natasha said with a soft smile.

"I'm Peter Parker.", Peter said with a grin. "My name is Raven Darkholme.", Raven said with a respectful smile.

"My name is Hank McCoy.", Hank said with a warm smile. "My name is Marie D'Ancanto, but you can call me Rogue.", Rogue said with a little grin.

"My name is Elisa Maza.", Elisa said with a nod. "This is Angela.", Tom said warmly as he introduced the female Gargoyle who smiled brightly at Tom.

"You've given them names?", Goliath asked in slight surprise. "Of course. How else could we tell each other apart?", Angela said with a grin and a giggle.

"We should get back to the castle.", The blue green Gargoyle said with a hasty frown. "Gabriel's right. It could be dangerous here.", Angela said worriedly as we followed her, Tom, and Gabriel to the castle.

"Dangerous? Do you think so?", We heard a voice say behind us, and I turned around to see a man made out of sand. "Archmage!", Goliath said with a snarl.

"That's the Archmage?", Steve asked in shock as he had his shield out. "Very astute, Goliath.", He smirked lightly as another sand Archmage rose from the ground, and he launched something at Goliath. He fell to the ground, and he was now trapped in sand.

"Goliath!", I shouted in horror. "Let's stop him!", Hank shouted with a growl as he turned into his beast form. We all were fighting the sand Archmage, and I was able to disintegrate a few of them, but my teammates and friends were not able to.

"I'm stuck!", Raven shouted, looking scared. "Me too!", Light shouted in fear. "I can't break free!", Peter shouted with horror. I then stared at Zilla Jr.

"You know what you have to do.", I said. He slightly nodded, and then Zilla Jr. let out a roar as he hopped off my shoulder, and he started to return to his original size.

"What's this!?", The Archmage shouted in shock and horror. "Zilla Jr. turned into a giant!", Angela shouted in awe and shock.

"Now you are going to see what happens if you mess with Zilla Jr's friends.", I said with a growl. Zilla Jr. then stomped on a few of the Sand Archmages while he used his atomic breath to rid of the other sand Archmages.

"That was incredible!", Tom said with a amazed look. Zilla Jr. then rubbed his head against Goliath. "He's asking if you are okay, Goliath.". I said softly as I joined him, relieved that he looked fine.

"I am alright, my boy.", Goliath smiled warmly as he petted Zilla softly. Godzilla Jr. let out a happy roar. "He really likes Goliath.", Gabriel said with a awed blink of his eyes.

"Because he sees Goliath as his father. When I found Zilla Jr's egg, I was the first person he saw.", I said with a smile as I rubbed Zilla's head warmly, and he purred happily. "And he thinks Jean and Goliath are his parents.", Light said with a wide grin.

"Wow, that's really incredibly cute!", Angela gushed lightly with a giggle. Zilla Jr. then shrunk and he ran up to me, and he got on my shoulders. "I'm proud of you.", I said as I rubbed under Zilla's throat, hearing rumbling purrs, and Goliath smiled as he stroked Zilla's back gently.

"We both are.", Goliath said with a proud smile. "Let's get back to the palace before the very air attacks us.  
Angela, you take the point.", Tom said with a stern nod as Angela led us to the castle.

"I know this isn't the time, but I can't help noticing that Angela looks a bit like you, Light.", I said softly, whispering. "Except her coloring's a bit different.", Elisa said in agreement, whispering as well.

"She mostly looks like my sister.", Light said with a slight nod as she whispered back. "Whose daughter is she?", Raven asked quietly.

"Daughters and sons belong to the whole clan, Raven. It is the gargoyle way.", Goliath said with a firm frown. Natasha whispered to me lowly, "You think Angela is Goliath's daughter?". I just shrugged my shoulders.

We then were walking inside the woods, and up ahead, we saw a castle. We walked up the stairs, and we saw some Gargoyles guarding the castle. "No, wait! She is not the enemy. Her name is Twilight.", Tom said with a calm and stern look at the guarding Gargoyles.

We all then went inside to see many injured Gargoyles laying on some beds. "Oh my.", I said softly as I gasped in horror. "How many are wounded?", Goliath asked with a low growl.

"Too many. We weren't prepared for battle.", Angela said, shaking her head in dismay and pain. "Before tonight, there was never any need to hone our combat skills.", Gabriel said with a sigh.

"You have been in peace a long time..", Steve sighed. He may be a little upset that for Gargoyles, the ones here aren't warriors, but he couldn't blame them for that as Avalon seems like paradise.

Then I saw a elderly woman treating a Gargoyle. "Tom! Oh, I prayed for your safe return.", The elderly woman called in relief as she hugged Tom.

"Princess?", Goliath and Light asked in amazement and surprise. "Goliath and Moonwing? Tom, you found him! This is more than I'd hoped for.", Katharine said, looking so happy.

"And the way you've guarded our children is more than I'd dreamed of.", Goliath said with a warm smile. "We are glad to be here.", Light said with a soft nod. We then heard a female green Gargoyle moan in pain.

"I only wish the times were equally glad.", Katharine said with a heavy sigh as she walked over to the female Gargoyle, and lifted up the blanket to reveal her injuries.

"Laser burns! Tell us what happened.", Goliath said with a snarl. "Yes, who could have injured all of these Gargoyles?", Natasha asked lowly, looking furious.

"You have to understand. Since we arrived upon the island all those years ago, Avalon has been completely deserted, except for the sleeping king.", The man said softly, and I presumed he is the Magus that Goliath and Tom spoke about.

"Sleeping king?", Steve asked in confusion. "The Weird Sisters led the charge against us, along with two warriors armed with magical weapons.", The Magus said with a angry frown.

"One was a gray-bearded human. The other was a female gargoyle we once knew as your sister, Moonwing.", Tom said. "Demona.", I, Goliath, and Light growled loudly.

"I bet graybeard was Macbeth.", Elisa said with a huff. "You know our attackers?", The Magus asked, looking surprised.

"Yes, but they hate each other.", I said with a nod. "We saw no sign of that.", Tom frowned, shaking his head lightly. "The Weird Sisters have been using them all along. Demona and Macbeth must still be under their control.", Goliath said with a growl.

"My old master, the Archmage, calls the dance. I've seen the Eye of Odin on his brow. It has clearly transformed him into a more powerful sorcerer. He also carries the Phoenix Gate. With that, he can traverse space or time with a thought. If I didn't know that my old magic book, the Grimorum, couldn't be brought onto Avalon, I'd swear he had that as well.", The Magus said with a sigh.

"Which explains a lot. Macbeth and Demona must have stolen those talismans from you while they were under the Weird Sisters' power.", Light said with a snarl. "The Sisters must have given the talismans to the Archmage.", Goliath said with a nod as he growled lowly.

"I only know that he seemed to be in two places at once.", Tom said with a sigh. "After that disastrous battle, I left to find help. And thankfully, Avalon dropped me in your laps.", Tom said to us, looking relieved with hope.

"But we're running out of time.", Katharine said with a anxious frown. "If we do not defeat the Archmage's forces before sunrise, the next battle will be over before it begins.", The Magus said with a look of wise thought.

"If we have known that, we would have brought the whole team here.", Steve said with a determined scowl. "We would have done that as well.", Hank growled lightly as he nodded in agreement.

"We have less than three hours left.", Gabriel said, looking anxious. "But Goliath's here now. He can protect us, along with his friends.", Angela said, looking hopeful.

"We can deal with Macbeth and Demona. We've done that before.", Goliath said with a nod as he looked determined. "But I'm afraid that only Light and Jean can fight the Archmage as they have magic while we don't.", Steve said with a resigned sigh.

"Steve's right about that.", Rogue said with a nod of agreement. "Magus, I'll need your help.", Goliath said softly as he looked at the Magus.

"But I have no magic. Without the Grimorum, I am useless.", The Magus said, looking so helpless and tired. "That's not true. Don't say it and don't think it.", Katharine said to the Magus, looking like she's furiously stern.

"Perhaps we can recover the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate. Their loss would diminish the Archmage's power.", Goliath said thoughtfully as he laid out on the table, a map of Avalon. "But will it work?", Peter asked nervously.

"We cannot hope to take our enemies by frontal assault.", Natasha said with a shake of her head in thought. "Our best chance lies in stealth.", Raven said with a smirk.

"Then you'll need a guide.", Angela said with a wide grin. "Two. We know every inch of this island.", Gabriel said quickly, nodding firmly.

"Ok, you two are with me.", Goliath said with a stern nod. "We will go as well. Elisa, Natasha, Rogue, Raven, and Peter, you stay here to protect the others.", Steve said, giving out his own orders.

"We will.", Rogue said with a determined nod. "Careful out there.", Natasha said with a cautious frown. "We will. We have to defeat the Archmage no matter what.", Light said with a growl. Zilla Jr. growled in agreement.


	26. Chapter 26

(Jean's P.O.V.)

This just got worse. We all fought with the Archmage, but we were not able to defeat him as we don't have much time left until sunrise. Elisa had awakened King Arthur, and we were all shocked as I thought that King Arthur was just a myth.

Goliath told us about his plan, and we all agreed. I, Light, and Hank went with Goliath to fight the Archmage. Steve had gone to help King Arthur fight Macbeth.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

I and King Arthur were fighting Macbeth. King Arthur used his mace to knock the blaster out of Macbeth's hand. "Now we end this.", King Arthur said with a hiss. Macbeth then kicked King Arthur in the stomach.

"Yes, one way or another.", Macbeth said with a growl in agreement. I then threw my shield, and it sent Macbeth flying to a tree.

"Thank you.", King Arthur said to me, looking grateful and respectfully impressed. "You're very much welcome, sire.", I replied softly with a smile. It's crazy, but hey, who can say that a soldier fought among a king, anyway?

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

"Demona! Are you afraid to face one of your own?", Gabriel said with a snarl. "How cozy. Now you can all die together.", Demona said with a low growl.

"Wouldn't you rather have me?", I called out tauntingly as I tried to fire my gun again, but it got jammed, much to my frustration. "Always.", Demona grinned wickedly. as she tackled me to the ground.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We all tried to fight the Archmage, but he was just too strong. I felt Light help me back up. "I have waited a millennium for this moment.", The Archmage said with a laugh as he electrocuted Goliath, and he started to roar in pain.

"Goliath!", I shouted in horror. "And it was worth the wait.", The Archmage said with a smirk. "We have to stop him! There is not much time left.", Hank said with a growl. as he was in his beast form.

(Magus' P.O.V.)

I was fighting the Weird sisters, and I was losing. "Give it up! You can't win.", Phoebe said with a haunting smile. "It's over.", Seline cackled lightly.

"Time for you to go.", Luna said with a wicked grin. Then I felt the ground shake, and I saw a giant version of Jean's pet. "What in the blazing fires is that?!", Phoebe gasped in horror and shock.

"I don't know!", Seline shouted helplessly. Zilla Jr. let out a powerful roar, almost like a sonic boom. It was so loud that I had to cover my ears, and I saw that the roar sent the Weird sisters flying to a rock, becoming knocked out.

"Thank you, young one.", I said with a thankful nod. Zilla Jr. let out a happy roar as he then marched over to the castle. "Now to take care of them.", I chuckled lightly as I approached the weird sisters.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

Demona was still on top of me, and then I saw her get tackled by Natasha, Rogue, and Raven. "Peter, use your webs to trap her!", Raven shouted quickly. Peter then started to throw his spider webs at Demona.

"It's working, it's holding her down!", Peter said with a laugh. Then Demona broke free. "You have to be shitting me!", Natasha cursed out loud with a furious snarl. Tom and Gabriel then tackled her.

"Hold her! Hold her!", Tom shouted quickly, and then Demona scratched Gabriel's wing. "Let go of me!", Demona snarled angrily, and I saw Natasha use her widow bites to electrocute Demona.

"Keep her down!", Natasha shouted, and I then went over along with Raven and Rogue. We then jumped on top of Demona. "I'll destroy you all." Demona snarled lowly. Bronx, Sarabi along with Boudicca came running in, and Bronx kicked the blaster away from Demona's reach.

Then we heard the castle rumble, and I saw a hole in the roof, and I saw Zilla Jr. "Godzilla!", Rogue shouted in relief. Zilla Jr. let out a powerful roar like a sonic boom at Demona. Demona screamed in pain, and she was sent flying to a wall.

We all covered our ears. "He can roar so loud!", Peter shouted barely. "It's even hurting my ears!", Raven shouted with a groan.

"He's powerful with that!", Tom agreed as he shouted. "Oh, gods, this is worse than the waves!", Gabriel groaned in pain as he shouted.

Zilla Jr. then stopped. "We owe you our thanks.", Katharine said to Zilla Jr., and he rumbled softly, preening softly for a moment.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

King Arthur had knocked out Macbeth, and we were able to defeat him. "It was a honor to fight with you, young warrior.", King Arthur smiled warmly.

"Indeed. Fighting with you, a legendary king, it's beyond a honor.", I said respectfully as I shook his hand.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Did you think I'd forgotten our last battle?", Archmage cackled loudly as he electrocuted Goliath again. "Well, I'm no longer that weakling! I could destroy you with a word.", Archmage said with a growl.

"Then why don't you?", Goliath snarled furiously "Because I'm having too much fun.", Archmage said with a smirk. Angela then tackled Archmage, but he electrocuted her. Goliath then tackled the Archmage, and the two rolled down a hill.

"Goliath!", I shouted in worry and horror as I ran after him. "Jean, wait!", Light shouted. I saw the Archmage throw Goliath into the lake, and Archmage froze it. If Goliath didn't get out in time, he would drown.

"Leave Goliath alone!", I shouted loudly, glaring at Archmage. "Another pest to deal with. Let's see if you are going to dodge this!", Archmage cackled loudly as he shot off electricity with his hands.

I covered my eyes as I waited for him to electrocute me, but nothing happened. I saw that something was happening to the Archmage, and I could see the Phoenix gate start to glow a fiery aura.

"What's this? Why won't it do what I say?!", Archmage shouted angrily as he then grabbed the Phoenix Gate, and then all of a sudden, I could see some flames emerge from the Phoenix Gate. I backed away a bit as I saw that the flames sorta formed into a silhouette of a Gargoyle.

"What's happening?", Hank asked in confusion and shock. I could see more of the flames start to surround the area, and I could see the flames melt the ice. I saw Goliath fly out of the water.

"Goliath!", I shouted to him. "What's going on?!", Goliath asked as he saw the Archmage be surrounded by these flames that were coming out of the Phoenix Gate.

I could hear the Archmage screaming in pain, and then I heard what sounded like a Gargoyle's roar. "Did you hear that?", Angela asked with wide eyes.

"I did. It sounded like a Gargoyle's roar.", Light said with a shocked look. "But where is it coming from?", Hank asked in confusion.

"No, you can't kill me!", I heard the Archmage say his last words before I saw him get disintegrated by the flames, and then he was gone. "The Archmage is..gone?" Goliath asked in shock and disbelief.

Then I heard that same Gargoyle roar, and I then saw the flames go back inside the Phoenix Gate. I saw the Gate fall to the ground, and all that was left was the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate. After all the flames went back inside the gate, I saw a huge energy wave from the Phoenix gate be released.

Then to my shock, I saw the Phoenix gate fly to my hands. "What?", I asked in surprise as I held it before me. It's somehow warm, but like, comfortable warm that there was no burn or anything.

"Did the gate just fly to Jean's hand on its own?", Hank asked in shock. "I think it did.", Light said with a nod. Goliath then landed next to me.

"What caused the Phoenix Gate to turn against the Archmage, and where did that Gargoyle roar come from?", I asked in confusion and curiosity. "I don't know, but right now, I am so relieved that you're okay.", Goliath smiled warmly as he held me lovingly in his arms.

"I'm glad you are okay, Goliath.", I said with a smile as I hugged him, and then I kissed him. Goliath wrapped his wings around me as he kissed me back. "Aww, how cute!", Angela cooed lightly.

"Let's head back to the castle.", Hank said with a smile as we let go of each other, and so we headed back to the path that led to the castle.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

We all felt and saw this fiery energy wave pass by. "What's happening?", Katharine asked in shock and surprise. I saw her and Tom being surrounded in a orange aura, and then to our shock, the two became young again.

"What is this?", Tom asked as he felt himself. He looked stronger now. "How did it happen?", Katharine asked in amazement. She sure looked beautiful.

"Could that energy wave made you young again?", Raven asked thoughtfully. "It seems like it.", Peter said with a nod and a shrug.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We all went back to the castle to see that everyone was alright, and to our shock, we saw Katharine, Tom, and the Magus were young again! Could it be due to that energy wave?

I was glad that everyone I loved was safe, and I felt Zilla Jr. rub his head against my neck as he was on my shoulder now. "I missed you too.", I said with a smile, and Zilla Jr then leaped on Goliath's shoulder.

"I missed you as well, my boy.", Goliath rubbed Zilla Jr's neck as he smiled softly, and Zilla purred happily.

We were all outside at the shore, and Demona and Macbeth were placed on a boat, plus, the Weird sisters were tied together. "I will miss you all.", Goliath said with a warm nod as he shook Gabriel's hand.

"We will miss you.", Steve said with a grin. "Our place, my place is here. The others are already rebuilding the palace. Your clan could join us.", Gabriel said with a suggestive smile.

"Gargoyles and humans must learn to live together again, or it will never be safe for us in the outside world.", Goliath said with a nod.

"Goliath's right.", Light said with a smile. "And besides, Goliath and his clan got a start on befriending humans as you can see.", I smiled brightly.

"Couldn't agree more.", Steve chuckled lightly with a nod. "And it goes for the same with us mutants.", Hank shrugged lightly with a grin.

"Goliath, I want to go with you.", Angela said, looking hopeful. "It's a dangerous path, Angela. But you'd be welcome company.", Goliath said with a warm smile as he placed his hands on Angela's shoulders.

Angela had a happy look on her face. "Gabriel, I have to go. See the world. Find my place in it.", Angela said with a look at Gabriel who nodded with a understanding look.

"And so you will. But I will miss you, my rookery sister.", Gabriel said with a gentle smile. "And you, Your Majesty?", Steve asked respectfully in wonder.

"I too will explore this new world. But on my own, and thus a bit less conspicuous.", King Arthur said with a chuckle as he approached a boat.

"Well, if you end up on an island named Manhattan, look up my clan.", Goliath said with a smile. "Or the Avengers.", Natasha said with a grin.

"Or the X-Men.", Raven said with a nod. King Arthur then took off, and he waved goodbye at us. The Weird sisters then freed Demona and Macbeth from their spell, and Goliath then made the boat that Demona and Macbeth were on, sail out to sea.

"Thank you, everyone.", Katharine said, looking happy and grateful as she held Tom's hand. "We are forever grateful.", Magus said with a warm nod.

"We will meet each other again someday.", Goliath said with a smile. We all got on the ship, and I saw a pocket on Goliath's loincloth.

"Souvenirs?", I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm personally going to ensure that the Phoenix Gate and the Eye of Odin are never used again.", Goliath said with a low growl.

"If you say so. My personal goal is to get back to New York as soon as possible.", Elisa said with a anxious nod. "Yeah, I don't want to worry my sister.", Peter said with a nervous frown.

"We don't worry our friends on where we are.", Natasha said with a huff. "Elisa, I thought you understood! Avalon does not take you where you want to go! Avalon sends you where you need to be!", Tom shouted to us as we sailed off.

"Wait a minute, what does he mean by where we need to be?", Elisa asked in confusion. "Well, since the ship is magic, and Avalon is magic, perhaps it's taking us to places that Avalon want us to be.", Hank mused thoughtfully.

"Then that means we got adventures ahead of us.", Steve hummed lightly. "Looks like we have to find out ourselves.", Light said with a smile.


	27. Chapter 27

(Jean's P.O.V.)

2 days have passed, and the other day, we have traveled to Scotland which was Goliath and Light's old home. We saw where the castle once stood, but we also had an encounter with some angry spirits in a cave.

The spirits were of Hakon, the viking responsible for attacking Castle Wyvern, and the Captain of the guard. They tried to drain Goliath of his life, so they could become living people again.

But thanks to Goliath, along with us, we were able to convince the Guard to stop, and he had fully redeemed himself. We were able to stop Hakon's spirit, and the Guard could finally rest in peace while Hakon's spirit remained trapped in the cave.

We were still out in the ocean. "Could this be Manhattan?", Angela asked curiously yet nervously. "This is not Manhattan.", Goliath said with a glance as he sniffed lightly.

"Goliath's right. It's too quiet.", I said with a frown while Zilla Jr. growled in agreement. "And the water's way too clean.", Raven said with a snort.

Bronx started to bark, Sarabi was snarling, and Zilla Jr. was growling. "Easy, Bronx.", Angela said as she pulled Bronx back slightly from the edge of the ship. "Calm down, Sarabi.", Rogue said, petting Sarabi softly as she kept her gloves on, which is a everyday thing for her.

"You too, Zilla Jr.", I said with a glance at Zilla, who trilled warily as he stared out at the water. "What was that?", Steve asked in surprise and bewilderment as something hit the ship.

"I'm not sure, it looked like it was made of metal.", Angela said with a confused shrug. "I don't see anything now.", Hank said with a shake of his head.

"I saw something pass beneath us.", Rogue said with a blink of awe yet bewilderment. "Rogue's right! It was huge.", Angela said with a nod of agreement.

"Well, whatever it was, it's gone now.", Natasha said with a wary sigh. "Let's not stay here longer.", Peter said, looking anxiously worried.

"Peter's right.", Light said with a nod. Then something hit our ship again. "Whoa, it hit us even harder!", Hank shouted in shock.

"Watch out!", I shouted in warning as I felt the ship turn, and we all fell under the water. I swam up to the surface, and I held onto the ship. i saw Goliath, Elisa along with Light, Steve, Natasha, Peter, Hank, Raven, Bronx, Sarabi, and Zilla Jr.

"Is everyone okay?", Light asked quickly with concern. "Yes.", We all responded back to her. Then we felt the water shake again, and something rose from the water.

"What's that?", Peter asked in awe and shock. "It looks like a robotic plesiosaurus.", Hank said with a gaping mouth, and then the robot dove under water again. I held onto the ship, and I felt Zilla Jr. hold on tight to me.

"Jean, you okay?", Goliath asked with concern as he swam over to me. "I'm fine. We both are.", I said softly with a smile as Zilla moaned with a thrill.

"Wait, where's Angela?", Light asked with confusion. "And where's Rogue?", Raven asked with growing horror.

"We have to find them.", I gasped in worry. "Bronx, and I along with Sarabi, and Light can search for them.", Goliath said quickly as he dove under water with the others.

Then he came back up, panting for air as the others breached the surface, heaving for air as well. "Did you find them?", Natasha asked frantically. "We couldn't find them.", Light said with a horrified and upset look.

"Let's head to shore.", Steve said, giving us something to focus as he saw that we are worried. We all started to swim to shore while pulling the ship with us. I hope Angela and Rogue are okay.

(Rogue's P.O.V.)

I then woke up, and I found myself along with Angela in a cave filled with water. I saw that Angela was still asleep. "Angela, wake up.", I said hastily as I shook her.

"What..what happened?", Angela asked in confusion as she blinked her eyes open from sleep. Before I could answer, we saw something rise from the water, and to our shock, it was some sort of Plesiosaurus, but they are extinct!

It let out a roar, and then it lowered its head, and Angela pushed me behind her. I saw the Plesiosaurus stare at us with its eye, rumbled softly, and then it went away some distance way, laying its head on a rock.

"My name is Angela, and this is my friend Rogue.", Angela said with a soft voice. "If we seem a little nervous, it's because we have never been this close to a real life Plesiosaurus before.", I said with a sheepish chuckle as the creature turned to stare at us, and approach us a little.

"But I guess you've never been this close to a real life Gargoyle either.", Angela said with a giggle. Then the Plesiosaurus lowered its head, and we started to pet it as it started to let out purring sounds.

"Guess that kinda makes us even.", Angela said with a soft chuckle. "Are you a boy or girl? Nod your head if you are a girl, or shake your head if you are a boy.", I said warmly with a suggestive smile. It nodded its head, and I chuckled as I realized that it's a girl.

"You are cute.", I said with a grin, and Angela commented lightly, "She's big too.", with a smirk. Angela and I were playing with Nessie, and Angela gave her that name. We started to feed her, and she really liked us.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We all have found out that we are back in Scotland, and we all searched for Angela and Rogue, but we had no luck. "Still no sign of them.", Steve said with a frustrated groan.

"And it's almost sunrise.", Light said with a sigh. "Light's right. Angela will turn to stone, and she will be vulnerable to any danger out there.", Goliath said with a growl, looking upset.

"But Rogue might be with her, so she will protect her.", Raven said with a hopeful nod. The sun then rose. "Come on, it's best if you two change into your human forms to help us find them.", I said with a gesture.

"Good idea.", Goliath said with a nod of agreement. "Peter, you and Elisa stay here to watch after Zilla, Bronx, and Sarabi.", I said, giving them a stern look.

"Ok.", Elisa said with a grin. "Got it.", Peter said, giving us a thumbs up to gesture that he understood. "Let's go.", Light said with a growl.

(Rogue's P.O.V.)

I then woke up to find myself in chains!? I then saw Nessie on the ground with some men around her. I then turned around to see Angela wake up from her stone sleep, and she saw that she was in chains as well.

Angela's eyes were glowing red as she snarled at the man in front of her. "Oh, I know, I know. How annoying it can be to wake up in chains, first thing in the evening?", The man said with a chuckle, looking amused.

"Who are you?", I asked as I narrowed my eyes warily. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Sevarius.", Sevarius said to us with a smile. He is the one who turned Elisa's brother, Derek and those other humans into mutates!

"Don't be alarmed, you two. She will only be out for a few minutes.", Sevarius said. "Meanwhile, young lady you have some explaining to do.", Sevarius said with a large frown as he grabbed Angela's wrist.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We started to follow Bronx, Sarabi and Zilla Jr. as they were sniffing out on where Angela and Rogue might be. "Oh, god, I hope those two are okay.", Light said with a worried look. "Me too.", Raven said, nodding in agreement as she looked a little angry with lots of anxiety.

(Rogue's P.O.V.)

"To think, I was ready to believe that there was an unknown brood of Gargoyles nesting here to protect the monsters! Thank heaven about little girls, and Dna Miraculous.", Sevarius said, looking smug and thoughtful.

"What are you talking about?", Angela asked with a snarl. "You are just confusing us.", I said with a huff. "Oh, spare me, Angela. The tests are incontrovertible as you not only belong to Goliath's clan, but he is your biological father, meaning that you are his very own flesh and stone.", Sevarius said with a grin.

I was shocked as I and the others had a feeling that Angela might be Goliath's daughter yet she resembled Demona, and she had Goliath's skin color. turns out we were right all along.

"Goliath is my father?", Angela gasped in shock, and was that relief as well? She must had suspicions as well. "What are you doing to her?", I asked angrily as I saw them place something on Nessie's neck.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We finally found Sevarius's hideout, and to our shock, we found out that the loch ness monster is real! We had a fight with Sevarius' minions, and Zilla Jr. in his original size was able to defeat the metal robot which had a image of Nessie.

We found Angela and Rogue, and we were able to free them. We freed Nessie as well, and she had returned to her mate and babies. Sevarius and his men were tied up, and Elisa called the police to take them away.

"I'm glad you two are okay.", Light said in relief and joy to Angela and Rogue. "We all are.", Raven said with a soft smile.

"What's wrong, Angela?", I asked her in concern as she seemed to be lost. "Guys, you know that ever since we met Angela, we have all been thinking on who her parents might be?", Rogue asked with a sigh after they traded looks, and Angela nodded.

"Yes.", Hank said with a confused nod. "Well...Sevarius did a DNA test on her, and it turns out that Goliath is her father.", Rogue said with a weak shrug.

"What?!", Natasha shouted in shock and disbelief. "Shhh!", Angela said, shushing Natasha quickly as she checked if Goliath heard, but nothing.

"No way.", Hank said with a look of amazement and shock. "We all had a feeling that you might have been Goliath's daughter.", Raven said with a warm chuckle.

"And that DNA test proved we were right.", Light said with a bright smile. "No wonder why Zilla Jr. loved you from the moment he met you. He sensed that you were his sister.", I said warmly with a grin as Zilla Jr. was now on Angela's shoulders, thrilling happily as he nuzzled against Angela's neck, slightly playing with her hair.

"And I am so glad that Zilla is my brother too.", Angela smiled brightly as she rubbed under Zilla's mouth, now hearing Zilla's purrs. "If Goliath is my father, do any of you know who my mother might be?", Angela asked with anxiety.

_I believe that Demona, my sister might be her mother._ Light said to me as I read her mind. I knew that meant that Light is Angela's aunt. _It's best we not tell her right now, but we will tell her at some point._ I said to everyone with my telepathy.

"You'll find out in due time.", I said with a stern nod, and I then felt Zilla Jr. climb on my shoulders again. "Are you going to tell Goliath?", Hank asked curiously.

"Yes.", Angela said, looking nervously excited. "I don't know if Goliath will accept you as his daughter when he sticks to the Gargoyle ways.", Light said with a frown.

"But he has to accept her! I mean, she is his daughter.", Rogue said with a determined look, standing up for Angela. "Rogue is right about that.", Natasha said with a nod of agreement.

"One way or another, he will know that I am his daughter.", Angela snorted with determination. "Well, listen to me, Angela. If Goliath doesn't accept you within a few days, I will give him a huge scolding.", I said with a growl.

"We both will.", Light said with a huff. "I think he's going to listen to me.", Natasha smirked softly. "I think everyone will give Goliath a huge scolding.", Rogue said with a grin.

"Couldn't agree more on that!", Raven smirked lightly. "Angela, we're 100% behind you. You're part of the family now.", Hank smiled with a low growl.

"Thank you, everyone, and thank you, Jean and Light. You two are like mothers to me.", Angela said, looking happy with pride and hope. I smiled as both Light and I hugged Angela.

"Well, it's time to leave. You can tell Goliath on the ship that you are his daughter.", I said with a nod. "I am pretty sure that his reaction will be priceless.", Raven said with a grin.

"Priceless, huh? How about speechless?", Hank chuckled lightly, and Raven raised an eyebrow, "Wanna bet on that?". Hank grinned softly, "Been a while since you did bets. Sure that you wanna do that?".

Raven smirked, "If I win, you gotta do dishes for a, no, two weeks at the mansion!". I widened my eyes at that as there are like 30 kids, plus my friends and the Professor! Hank whistled lowly, "Raising the stakes a bit, eh? If I win, you do the first test with my latest level in the Danger Room, in front of everyone.".

I blinked in surprise as I knew there was 25 levels in the Danger Room. Raven told me that Hank was working on Level 26, but I didn't realize that it was finished from prepping. Raven hummed deeply before nodding, "That's a deal, agreed?". Hank grinned smugly as he shook Raven's hand.


	28. Chapter 28

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

I was at the Avengers tower with Charles along with a few of the X-Men. The Avengers along with Goliath's clan have gone off searching for the others as it has been 3 days since we last saw them. Goliath, Jean, Light, Elisa, Steve, Natasha, Peter, Hank, Raven, Rogue, Bronx, Sarabi, and Zilla Jr. all vanished without a trace, and we can't find them.

I then saw the Quintjet land, and Tony landed on the roof, along with Goliath's clan. "Any luck?", Hudson asked anxiously. "Not a trace of them.", Lexington said with a sigh as he shook his head.

"We all searched east and west, but no sign of our friends.", Tony said with a groan. "It's not like Goliath to disappear on us without telling us anything.", Hudson said with a frown.

"Elisa's mail is still piling up.", Derek said with a frown as he had in his arms, Elisa's pet cat, Cagney. "I'm worried about my brother.", Penny said with a worried look.

"Hank and Raven wouldn't leave without telling us.", Charles said with a upset frown. "Neither would Rogue.", Bobby said with a nod.

"Steve wouldn't leave without saying something. After all, he is our leader.", Clint said with a frown. "Natasha may be sneaky and secretive, but she always tells us where she is going.", Bruce said with a anxious look.

"I can't even find them with Cerebro.", Charles said with a frustrated growl. "Could it be possible that Xanatos is behind this?", Storm asked in wonder.

"That bastard has always hated us for ruining his plans.", Logan said with a growl. "Let's go pay him a visit.", Nightcrawler said with a smirk.

(Storm's P.O.V.)

We all were heading towards Xanatos' building, and then these cannons started to fire lasers at us. I saw a cannon aiming at Broadway, and I quickly summoned Lightning, destroying the cannon.

"Thanks, Storm!", Broadway shouted with a relieved grin. The Quintjet and X-Jet took a few cannons down, and we all headed inside the castle to confront Xanatos. "Gentlemen and ladies, what a pleasant surprise. Do what do I owe the honor?", Xanatos asked with a polite yet wry smile.

"You know perfectly well.", Derek said with a growl. Then he was punched in the stomach by Owen, and the two started to fight. "Let's stop this before someone gets hurt.", Xanatos said with a frown as he pulled out a gun.

"Now does someone wants to tell me what this is all about?", Xanatos asked, looking angry now. "Drop the act, Xanatos! Where's Elisa?", Derek asked with a snarl.

"And where is Jean and Goliath?", Tony asked as his hands went alight. "Steve, Natasha, and Peter are gone as well.", Clint said, a arrow poised on his bow.

"Along with Light, Bronx, and Sarabi.", Nightcrawler said with a furious look. "And Zilla Jr.", Scott said with a nod of agreement.

"Where is Rogue?", Bobby asked with a sneer. "And Hank and Raven?", I asked with a glare. "You better tell us.", Logan growled lowly.

"I'm afraid that I haven't seen them.", Xanatos said with a shrug, looking curious. "Yeah, right!", Broadway said with a snarl.

"Now we are getting somewhere.", Xanatos said with a nod. "If you don't know anything, why the hell were you shooting at us?", Tony asked suspiciously.

"Do I really need a excuse to have a good time in my own home?", Xanatos said with a raised eyebrow. After that, we all went back to the tower.

(Nightcrawler's P.O.V.)

Things just got worse! Fang betrayed his own friends, and he took them captive, so they were somewhere under the sewer. I was with Lexington, and we were searching for Talon and the others.

"Good thing you teleported us out of there before the rocks fell on us.", Lexington said with a grateful smile. "No problem.", I said with a grin and a wink.

"Hey, Kurt. If you don't mind me asking, how did you join the X-Men?", Lexington asked curiously. "I was held captive at a place where they forced Mutants to fight, but Raven rescued me.", I said with a bittersweet sigh.

"That must have been horrible!", Lexington gasped in horror and shock. I nodded lightly in agreement before I smiled softly.

"Raven has been like a mother to me, and the X-Men are my family.", I said warmly, and Lexington nodded. "I can understand.", Lexington said with a smile.

(Storm's P.O.V.)

I was with Broadway, and we were searching in the sewer tunnels. I then shook off a spiderweb. "Oh, gross! I hate spiders.", I moaned with disgust as I shuddered.

"Lots of girls do.", Broadway said with a chuckle. "I just hope we can find Talon and the others.", I said with a sigh.

"I hope so too.", Broadway said with a nod of agreement. "They may be Mutates, but they are our friends, and we will help them no matter what.", I said with a growl.

"Yes, they're family, and family helps each other.", Broadway grinned softly, reassuring me, and I smiled with a nod.

(Penny's P.O.V.)

We were able to stop Fang, and we rescued Talon and the others. Brooklyn does make a great leader. "You are a great at being a leader, Brooklyn.", Hudson said with a approving smile.

"Thanks.", Brooklyn said, looking bashful with a smile in appreciation. "Don't worry so much! We're right behind you, Brook, and when Goliath gets back, he would be proud of you!", I reassured him with a bright grin.

I then gave Brooklyn a kiss on the lips. "I love you, Penny Parker.", Brooklyn purred lightly, love in his eyes. I smiled softly as I then hugged him.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Let me tell you what happened! We had just arrived in London, and we came across a statue of Goliath and another Gargoyle who looked like a griffin. Then we found a Gargoyle clan. One is a female who resembles a unicorn and the other is a male who looks like a Lion. Light knew them during her travels as she told me that she met a clan in London.

The female Gargoyle called Una knocked us all out with a spell, and we all woke up in chains, so we were struggling to get free. "What have you done with Goliath and Light!?", I asked with a growl.

"Your friend has shown his true character. He has abandoned you as he once abandoned Griff, and he kidnapped Light.", Una said with a furious frown. "Goliath would never leave us.", Angela said with a snarl.

"Neither would Light.", Raven said with a nod of agreement, looking furious. "They must have left as to find a way to bring your friend back.", Steve spoke out with a low glare.

"Steve's right.", Beast growled with a huff. "Believe what you wish as he used sorcery to disappear in a ball of flame.", Una said, looking upset.

"The Phoenix Gate.", I gasped with wide eyes. "Goliath must have gone back in time to save your friend.", Natasha said with a thoughtful nod.

"Yeah, the Phoenix Gate can do that! Goliath's trying to change what happened!", Peter protested with a desperate look. "Nothing can change what happened to Griff! Goliath talked him into fighting the Nazis, and we all had tried to convince him to stay safe with us.", Una said with a angry look.

"But that's the real problem, isn't it?", Leo said softly as he walked down the stairs, and to my surprise, he took the chains off me. "What, what are you doing?", Una asked in fury and confusion as she ran down the stairs. I then started free the others from their chains, and I felt Zilla Jr. hop onto my shoulder.

"We should have gone with them. I think all these years we've been blaming the wrong Gargoyle for the loss of Griff.", Leo said with a growl. "We were protecting our home.", Una snarled angrily as she grabbed Leo's cloak.

"And maybe that was the right thing to do.", Leo said quietly as he grabbed Una by the shoulders. "But it is our guilt that haunts us, not Goliath's.", Leo said softly.

"Oh..Griff..why did you have to be so brave?", Una asked loudly with a sob as Leo held her. "You have no reasons to blame yourselves. Horrible things happen in wartime.", Steve said with a sigh as he knew what they were feeling.

Then we heard the bell from the door ring. I walked up the stairs, and the others followed behind me as I saw Goliath. "Goliath!", I shouted in relief as I ran over to him, and hugged him. Zilla Jr. hopped onto Goliath's shoulders.

"I was so worried about you! We all were.", I said with a sob. "I'm okay now.", Goliath said softly and lovingly as he then kissed me, and I kissed him back. Zilla Jr. rubbed his head against Goliath's neck.

"I missed you as well, my boy.", Goliath said with a smile as he petted Zilla softly, and Zilla purred happily. I then saw Light enter the room. "Light!", I shouted in joy as I hugged her.

"I'm alright, Jean.", Light said with a reassuring smile. "I was afraid to lose you! I didn't want to lose my foster mother.", I cried softly as I held her.

"You will never lose me, Jean.", Light said to me with a growl. "Goliath, there you are.", Raven said with a grin. "You had us all worried.", Elisa said with a relieved smile.

Then Goliath revealed that he had used the Phoenix Gate to travel back in time, and he brought Griff into the present. Una and Leo were overjoyed to see their friend. "I can understand why you protect Humans, Twilight.", Una said with a look of understanding as she was humbled.

"Now you see not all Humans are bad.", Light said with a smile. "We are now protectors of London as we deserve to live among the humans.", Leo nodded with a determined look.

"Yes, and that's great for us, thanks to you all.", Griff agreed happily with warmth and understanding. After that, we all said our goodbyes, and we were back on our quest once again. Now where will Avalon take us?

4 days have passed, and now we find ourselves in what looks like Paris. Also, Angela told Goliath that she was his daughter, and to our annoyance, Goliath didn't accept Angela as his daughter when he believes that all Gargoyles in the clan are parents to their children.

"I don't believe this.", Natasha said with a gasp. Goliath and Light were in their human forms while Bronx was in his Doberman form, and Sarabi in her cat form. "Natasha's right! Out of all the places Avalon could have sent us, who would have figured Paris?", Raven said with a grin.

"The most romantic city in the world.", I said with a wistful sigh. "And it's perfect for us to spend a day here, Jean.", Goliath rumbled warmly as he then kissed me.

"Couldn't agree more on that myself.", Hank said with a smile as he kissed Raven. "Ok, enough with the PDA.", Elisa said with a amused roll of her eyes.

"But Angela isn't awake to enjoy it with us.", Light said with a sigh of sadness. The ship then stopped. "How about we all go sightseeing?", Elisa asked with a grin.

"I've always wanted to see the Eiffel tower!", Raven said with a squeal of excitement. "Me too.", Natasha said with a grin. She only has been to the Middle East and the Far East if I remember right.

"Zilla Jr, you stay here and watch after Angela. You too, Bronx and Sarabi.", I said with a stern look at them. Light then used a spell to make some clothes appear on her and Goliath.

"Well, let's all go.", Peter said with a excited grin. He's probably figuring if he should either buy something for Penny, or scale Notre Dame. He told me that he always wanted to scale Notre Dame like Quasimodo.

We all walked up the stairs. I felt Goliath grab my hand as we walked together. "Goliath, walking in Paris is much more romantic.", I said with a smile.

"I admit walking in Central Park is peaceful and wonderful, but I have to agree with you. Walking in the sunlight in the most romantic city with the most beautiful woman, well, there's nothing better.", Goliath purred warmly. I blushed brightly before we kissed.

(Erik's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Goliath...in human form, kissing my Jean! "You asshole!", I snarled angrily. I was in Paris, searching for more mutants, but I never thought I would see Jean here.

"That's it! No more nice man!", I growled furiously. Now more than ever, I must kill Goliath as he stole Jean away from me. "You shall die alone when I have Jean with me.", I spat out lowly.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We all met back at the ship, and Elisa told us that she spotted Demona with Macbeth walking together. "Demona's one of the clan! How can she walk around while the rest of us turn to stone?", Angela asked in shock and confusion.

"Thanks to sorcery, my sister becomes human during the daylight.", Light said with a growl. "But she can only turn into a human unlike Goliath and Light who can turn into either Human or Gargoyle during the daylight.", Peter said with a smirk.

"What?", Angela asked in surprise. "You see, Goliath and I can become Human or we can stay in our Gargoyle forms during the daytime.", Light said with a grin.

"That's amazing!", Angela gasped in awe and amazement. "Maybe you should grant Angela that gift as well.", Rogue said with a suggestive smile.

"Yes, please! I would like to feel the sun.", Angela said with a excited look. I and Light looked at each other, and we nodded in agreement. Then we started to chant a spell, and a orange light hit Angela.

"At sunrise, you decide if you want to become Human or Gargoyle.", I said with a warm smile. "Thank you.", Angela said, looking so happy.


	29. Chapter 29

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Well, now we know why Avalon sent us to Paris.", Elisa said with a sigh. "If those two have joined forces, it can only mean trouble.", Hank said with a angry look.

"But why did Avalon sent them here?", Goliath asked in confusion. Elisa then showed us a newspaper, and on the article was a silhouette of a Gargoyle flying in the sky, Demona no less. Goliath then started to steer the ship.

"So that's Notre Dame Cathedral? Isn't it magnificent, father?", Angela said with a look of awe and happiness. "Angela, I've told you before. You and your rookery brothers and sisters must look on the whole clan as your parents, and that is the Gargoyle way.", Goliath said, looking stern. Why do you have to be so stubborn, Goliath?

I then placed my hand on Angela's shoulder while Light rubbed her back. "Don't worry, I will give Goliath a huge scolding later.", I whispered to Angela. "Thanks, Jean.", Angela whispered with a grateful smile.

I smiled back with a nod. "Well, let's go find Demona.", Steve said with a determined look. This just got crazy! Not only did we find Demona, we also found Thailog with her, and it seems that those two have become mates.

"Thailog is much more better than you ever were, Goliath. After all, you have a mutant as a mate.", Demona said with a wicked grin. "And Demona is more better than Jean is. It's pathetic, a human mutant with a Gargoyle.", Thailog scoffed.

"I love Jean just the way she is.", Goliath said with a low snarl as he held me in his arms. "And I love Goliath the way he is as well.", I said with a snort as I nodded lightly.

"No matter. We must get going! Enjoy your time while you have it!", Demona cackled lightly. "Indeed. Come along, my dear. We have a job to do.", Thailog smiled wickedly. Then the two flew off.

"Well, this just got worse." Mystique said with a groan. "Let's head back to the ship.", Beast said with a resigned nod.

"So Demona is spending her nights with Thailog?", Elisa asked in surprise. "I can't help thinking something is missing.", Goliath said with a growl.

"You never told me that you and Demona were once in love.", Angela said with a furious look. "You were eavesdropping?", Goliath asked with a low snarl.

"Is it true?", Angela asked, demanding angrily. "It was a very long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore.", Goliath said, waving a hand in dismissal.

"It matters to me, Father!", Angela said with a roar, and then the sun rose, so Angela didn't turn to stone. "Okay, you two stop this!", I said with hands up between Goliath and Angela, gently pushing them away.

"Jean's right! We have to focus on finding Demona, and figure out what her plan is.", Light said with a growl. We all went split up to try and find Demona, and I was searching in the park to see if I could find her. "Now where could Demona be?", I asked myself in thought.

I was in such deep thought that I didn't notice someone sneaking up behind me until I felt something hit me in the head, so I fell to the ground, and I blacked out.

(Erik's P.O.V.)

I felt bad for hitting Jean in the head as I could see her head bleeding a bit, but I knew she wouldn't come willingly with me. I then picked up Jean, and carried her bridal style.

"I promise to bandage your head, my dear.", I said with a smile. Before I left, I went to the ship Jean and the others were on, and when I saw them, I placed a note. "Let's see if you can find her, Gargoyle.", I growled lightly.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

We had just fought with Thailog and Demona. He took Demona with him, and Macbeth had thanked us for helping him. Now I was worried about Jean. She hadn't shown up, and she didn't answer her communicator. We all headed back to the ship.

"Hey, what's this?", Angela asked in confusion. I then saw a note, and I picked it up as I read it out loud.

**Dear Goliath.**

**I saw you kissing my Jean, and I have her. If you want her back, you have to find me. Just know that Jean belongs to me, not you!**

** Erik.**

I felt my eyes glow white. Erik, that bastard! He took Jean! "Not Erik again!", Mystique shouted angrily. "Why can't he give up?!" Beast snarled furiously.

"He never learns!", Natasha shouted with a growl. "I'm gonna kick his ass!", Steve shouted with fury. "He is so sick!", Peter shouted with a upset growl.

"And insane!", Rogue shouted with anger. "I will make him pay for taking my daughter!", Light snarled lowly as her eyes were glowing red

"That son of a bastard!", Elisa growled furiously. I felt Zilla Jr. growl as he was on my shoulders. "Who is Erik?", Angela asked in shock and confusion.

"Erik is a mutant who can control metal, and he is a enemy of both the Avengers and the X-Men.", Beast said with a growl. "But why did he take Jean?", Angela asked confusedly with a bit of anger as well.

"He wants Jean to be his wife, and he always attempted to force Jean to his will.", I explained with anger. "Despite Jean having told him no various times.", Light said with a growl.

"That's it! Jean deserves to be with Father, not a sick, inhumane man!", Angela snarled angrily. "Now what do we do? Erik could be anywhere in the city.", Peter said with fury and anxiety.

"It doesn't matter! I will find Jean no matter what!", I snarled lowly as I trembled in anger. "Well, let's go search for her!", Angela said with a roar. I, Light, and Angela decided to search by gliding. "I will find you, Jean, no matter what!", I growled as I promised myself.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I felt myself wake up, and I found my head hurting a lot. I then saw that I was in some sort of bedroom, a master bedroom. How did I get here? I headed to the bathroom, and I saw in the mirror that I had bandages around my head, and that Mutant Inhibitor Collar on my neck.

"What the hell?!", I shouted in shock. How did this get on me?! It doesn't matter, I have to find a way out! I then ran over to the door, but I couldn't open it as it was locked. "Damn it!", I cursed loudly with frustration.

I then went over to sit on the bed, and then I heard the door open, seeing Erik! "How are you feeling, my dear?", Erik asked with a smile.

"You hit me in the head.", I growled lowly. "Sorry, it was the only way to bring you here." Erik said. "Why?", I asked sharply, even though I knew what the answer was.

"To make you my wife.", Erik said, his smile growing wide. "How many fucking times do I have to say no?!", I nearly screamed at him, feeling furious.

"You're alone, so I will have you as my wife.", Erik grinned wickedly. "Well, you can't. I'm with Goliath.", I said with a growl.

"Now, you are not.", Erik chuckled lowly. Erik then kissed me, and he was top on of me. "Get off me!", I shouted in anger and fear.

"No can do, dear.", Erik said with a sickly purr. "Erik, please stop!", I pleaded desperately as I cried.

"Nope.", Erik chuckled lightly. I then saw a lamp while Erik was kissing my neck. I hit him hard in the head, and he fell to the floor. I quickly ran to the door, and I opened it before running out.

"JEAN!", Erik screamed far behind me. I was scared as I tried to find a way out, and I then saw a balcony. I was about to run when I felt myself getting pulled in by something by the neck.

I was making choking sounds, and I then felt myself in Erik's arms again. "You can't leave, Jean. You just got here.", Erik purred lowly in a sick way. I then shoved him away, but I then found myself against the wall.

"I don't know what you see in that Gargoyle.", Erik said as his face was too close to mine. "Even if you marry that pathetic Gargoyle, how could you have a family with him? I bet he's infertile down there.", Erik cackled lowly.

I lost it. I slapped Erik as hard as I could in the face, and I saw him stumble back. I gasped in shock, and I slapped him out of pure shock and anger at him for insulting Goliath. "You shouldn't have done that.", Erik said with a furious look as he growled lowly.

Then he punched me in the face, and I fell to the floor as I held my face. It hurt so much! Then I heard windows breaking, and I heard a familiar roar as I saw Goliath tackle Erik.

"How dare you hurt Jean?!", Goliath roared so loudly in fury. "Jean, are you okay?", Light asked in worry as she helped me up.

"Let me get this off you.", Light said quickly as she took off the collar from my neck. "I'm okay.", I said softly as I hugged her.

I then saw Zilla Jr. in human size tackle me to the floor, and he was licking my face as he whimpered lightly. "Ok, Zilla, enough! I'm okay.", I said softly, and Zilla Jr. purred in relief and happiness.

"Jean, there you are!", Angela said in joy and relief. I saw her and my teammates along with Beast, Mystique, Rogue, and Peter. "Get off me, you beast!", Erik shouted as he used a piece of metal to shove Goliath away from him.

"Now I should kill you for stealing Jean away from me.", Erik said with a growl. "No!", I shouted quickly as I used my powers to freeze Erik in place.

"What's this? Jean, let me go!", Erik shouted in anger. "Go to sleep, Erik.", I said lowly as I put him to sleep, and then I used my powers to tie him up.

"Jean, your head. What happened?", Goliah asked in concern as he held me firmly. "Erik hit me in the head, but I'm ok now.", I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Let's get out of here before Erik wakes up!", Angela said in worry as I felt Zilla Jr. climb onto my shoulders. I felt Goliath pick me up in his arms, and then he glided out the window.

"I'm so happy you are alright, Jean.", Goliath said lovingly and gently as he touched foreheads with me. "I'm glad as well.", I said warmly as I kissed Goliath, and he kissed me back.

As soon as we made it back to the ship, Goliath steered the ship back into the foggy ocean, and we now had left Paris. The others had told me that Demona wanted to marry Macbeth just so she and Thailog can inherit his estate, but they were able to stop her.

Goliath told me that Thailog had actually been using Demona as he doesn't really care for her at all when he only cares about the money. What an asshole.

"It's true, isn't it? Demona is my mother?", Angela asked sadly. Goliath didn't respond. "Jean, Light, I have to know.", Angela said as she looked at us desperately.

"Yes, it's true.", I said with a heavy sigh. "My sister is your mother which would make me your aunt.", Light said with a nod.

"I just can't believe that my mother is such a heartless Gargoyle! I always thought you could have been my mother, Light.", Angela said with a sad sigh. "How I sometimes wish that, but sadly no, I am just your aunt. Demona no longer sees me as her sister as I care about the humans while she hates them.", Light said with a huff.

"For now, I think it's best Demona doesn't find out.", Steve said with a determined nod. "I agree with Steve.", Goliath said with a light growl.

"I don't know if Demona would even care if she had a daughter.", Natasha said with a helpless shrug. "We will just have to find out.", Raven said with a sigh.

"But remember this, Angela, we are your family no matter what.", I said with a firm and determined smile while Zilla Jr. growled in agreement. "Jean's right.", Rogue said with a grin.

"You will always be part of our family.", Elisa said with a nod. "Yes, the Gargoyles are our friends, and our friends are part of the family which includes you.", Hank smiled in agreement.

"Totally! If Penny was here, she would said the same thing.". Peter grinned with a nod. "I'd be happy to be called Father, Angela.", Goliath smiled softly with a nod of acceptance. "Thank you, everyone.", Angela said, crying in joy and happiness.


	30. Chapter 30

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I was on the ship petting Zilla Jr, and Goliath was steering the ship. "JEAN!", I heard Goliath shout my name as I felt myself getting electrocuted. "Jean, are you alright?", Goliath asked in concern.

"I think so.", I said softly as I rubbed my head lightly. "Look!", Peter said as he pointed out. "The Statue of Liberty.", Steve breathed in relief with a smile.

"At last we're home.", Light said with a grin. But once we got closer, we saw that the entire city was looking very dark, and it looked very broken down. What was weird, the castle on the tower had these structures all around the city.

"What's happened?", Raven asked in horror and shock. "This is the world you wanted me to see?", Angela asked in confusion.

"It's New York, but it's not at the same time...", Natasha shook her head in disbelief and confusion. "What happened to the usual sounds? There's no cars..no boats.. no helicopters...", Rogue spoke softly.

"It wasn't like this.", Hank said with a shake of his head. Then a light flashed on the ship. Then these robot Gargoyles appeared and they were aiming their blasters at us.

"Jump!", Steve shouted quickly, and we all jumped into the water just as the robots had fired at the ship. "Angela! Jean!", I heard Goliath shout my name as I then rose from the water.

"Zilla Jr?", I asked in worry as I looked around, and then he rose from the water as he climbed onto my shoulder, panting heavily. "I'm here.", I said as I swam to Goliath, and he hugged me.

"I'm glad you're alright.", Goliath said with a relieved sigh. "Is everyone okay?", Light asked around in concern.

"Guys, help us!", Elisa shouted, and then we saw the robot Gargoyles take Elisa, Angela, Rogue, and Peter. "No!", I shouted in horror.

"This can't be.", Raven spoke in disbelief. "God, no.", Natasha said with a frustrated growl. Then we saw this advanced boat come near us.

"Hop on.", a elderly man called out, and we all climbed aboard the boat. "Thank you, sir.", Steve said with a grateful nod.

The man was revealed to be Matt Bluestone, and apparently, 40 years have passed! Oh my god, that's how long we have been gone! We were walking through the streets, and all was in despair, homeless people living on the streets with Gargoyle robots patrolling the streets.

"This way.", Matt said with a gesture. We followed him into the woods, and I gasped in horror and shock as I saw where the X-Mansion once stood, was now a empty building. "What happened here?", Hank asked with horror and despair.

"Xanatos attacked the school, and he kidnapped almost all of the students, but we do not know their fate.", Matt said with a frown. "This is also our headquarters.", Matt said softly as we followed him inside.

We went down an elevator, and the lab was now filled with computers, and devices. Then we saw a golden statue of Hudson, Charles, Thor, Lexington.

"They were the first heroes of the resistance.", Matt said, looking bittersweet. "No, this can't be true.", Goliath said with horror as he stared upon Hudson and Lexington.

"Charles.", Raven cried as she hugged Hank, staring at Charles with heartbreak and horror as I sobbed lightly in Light's arms. "This wasn't supposed to happen.", Hank whispered loudly with disbelief and shock.

"We have been gone too long.", Natasha said with a horrified look as she stared upon Thor. "Only a few of us remain.", We then saw Brooklyn wearing some armor.

"Brooklyn.", Goliath said with a surprised and overjoyed look as he came over. "I have been waiting a long time for this.", Brooklyn growled as he punched Goliath.

"Goliath!", I said as I ran over to him. "Brooklyn, why did you do that?", Light asked in shock. "You abandoned us.", Brooklyn snarled angrily.

"We didn't know.", Goliath said, shaking his head as I helped him up. "And because of you, Penny, the love of my life was killed!", Brooklyn shouted with furious, grieving eyes. I gasped in horror. I couldn't believe it...god, what would Peter think?

"Don't yell at them. They are here, and that's what matters.", We saw Broadway enter the room, but he had no eyes. Matt told us that Broadway lost his eyes during an attack from Sevarius.

"Where the hell were you?", Tony asked with a furious look. I'd never seen him like this before. "You have to understand. Time passes slower when we were on the Avalon tour.", Steve said with a soft sigh.

Tony, Clint, and Bruce were the only other members of the Avengers left. "Nice to see you two.", I then saw Logan enter the room with a girl behind her.

"Who is she?", Raven asked in surprise. "This is Laura, my daughter.", Logan said with a proud growl. Logan, Scott, Colossus were the only members left of the X-Men. Oh, my god, Kitty, Bobby, Storm...

"If there were anything we can do to change this.", Goliath said with a sigh. "Wait a minute. The Phoenix Gate, which one of you has it?", Brooklyn asked in desperation and hope. I took the Phoenix Gate out from my pocket.

"We've got to use it to go back in time, and stop all this from ever happening.", Tony said with a determined growl. "Tony's right.", Laura said with a nod.

"Impossible. It's much too dangerous.", I said softly, shaking my head as I placed the Phoenix Gate back in my pocket. "Look around you, Jean, we have to at least try.", Brooklyn said with a growl.

"Brooklyn may be right.", Goliath said with a reluctant sigh. "And he is completely right.", I then saw Demona.

"Demona!", I shouted with a growl. "No, stop, she is on our side now.", Scott said, stopping me quickly when I made my third step.

"What?!", I asked in shock. Then I saw Brooklyn and Demona hug. What? Were they mates? I saw Zilla Jr turn his head away with a growl.

"We must stop Xanatos now.", Logan growled lowly. Brooklyn already planned out an attack at the Xanatos tower, and we all agreed. We must stop Xanatos no matter what.

We all went to the castle to plan the attack when these Cyborgs who look like Thailog started to attack us. "No, this can't be.", Tony said with a horrified gasp when he read off the screen on his arm.

"What is it, Tony?", Steve asked with worry. "Clint, Bruce, Colossus, Bronx, Sarabi, Matt, and Claw are gone." Tony said with a moan of grief.

"No.", Natasha said with a shocked look, shaking her head in disbelief. I then suddenly felt angry, and I just completely disintegrated any cyborgs near me.

"Way to go, Jean!", Beast shouted with a laugh. "Jean, watch out!" Light shouted as she ran in front of me ,and took a hit from a Cyborg Thailog who had fired at me.

"Light!", I shouted in horror as I ran to her. "Broadway!", Goliath shouted as I saw that Broadway had also been shot.

"Light, please hang on.", I said, pleading for her to hold on. "Sister, please! You have to be strong! I just got you back.", Demona said with a sob. Demona and Light had resumed their relationship as sisters, much to Light's happiness.

"I'm afraid the damage is done.", Light said with a weak sigh. "Don't say that.", Natasha said with a growl.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you various times, sister.", Demona said with tears. "All is forgiven. I will never forget all of you and you will always be my daughter, Jean..no matter what.", Light whispered softly as she closed her eyes.

"Light, no!", I cried, and I felt Zilla Jr. whimper painfully. "Twilight!", Demona screamed out in grief. I felt Natasha hug me.

"This can't be happening.", Mystique said with a gasp of horror. "We have nothing to lose now.", Scott said with a determined growl.

"Let's go end Xanatos.", Goliath said with a furious growl. "We will avenge our friends.", Steve said with a nod. Goliath then opened the doors, and we all walked inside, trying to be careful as we saw lots of computers.

Then a light above us was turned on. "What's happening?", Laura asked in confusion and shock. Then we found ourselves in a weird dimension.

"Guys!", We turned around to see Elisa, Angela, Rogue, and Peter tied up with some purple ropes. Then we saw what looks like Hudson fighting Xanatos, and when their swords clashed, there was an explosion.

"Your body was destroyed.", Tony said with a angry look. "Sad, but true. However, my brain patterns and personality were downloaded into my computer network, granting me the immortality I always desired.", Xanatos said with a wicked smirk.

"You're not immortal, you're not even Xanatos!", Goliath snarled lowly. "Goliath's right! You are just an unfeeling machine.", Beast growled angrily. Then some ropes then grabbed us.

"Well, time to see you suffer.", Xanatos said with a sly grin. "NO!", Logan,Demona and Beast shouted in horror as I saw him kill Angela, Brooklyn, Laura, Rogue, Peter, and Mystique.

"My daughter!", Logan shouted with a roar of grief. "My Love!", Demona shouted with sobs after seeing her daughter and love be killed in front of her.

"Raven!", Beast roared in fury and grief. "Rogue!", Natasha shouted as tears fell from her. "Peter!", Tony shouted with a horrified and heartbroken look.

"That's it.", Logan snarled furiously as he jumped at Xanatos, and tried to stab him with his claws, but Xanatos grabbed him, and he disintegrated Logan.

"Logan!", Steve shouted with shock and horror. Beast snarled as he tried to tackle Xanatos, but he aimed his blaster at him, and in a flash of light, Hank was gone.

"Hank!", Scott shouted with a cry of pain. Demona along with Scott, Steve, and Natasha fought with Xanatos. Xanatos fired at Natasha and Scott killing them both.

"No!", I shouted in horror as my heart broke far more in pain. "And last, but not least.", Xanatos cackled as he fired at Elisa and Zilla Jr.

"Elisa!", I shouted out in a cry of pain. "Godzilla..our son.", Goliath said with a sob and a roar of pain. "That tears it.", Steve said as he jumped on Xanatos; back while Demona tried to tackle him, but Xanatos grabbed her, and he started to electrocute her and Steve.

"Goliath, Jean...Listen, this world is not real, it's controlled by the mind...if your will is greater, you can defeat him." Demona said as she screamed out to us. "We are counting on you two...Avenge everyone whose lives...Xanatos took.", Steve said as both he and Demona screamed in pain before they were disintegrated.

I then felt the Phoenix Gate start to feel a bit warm, and I took it out of my pocket. _Use your full power, Jean, to stop him. _I heard the same voice again.

Knowing I had no other option, I decided to do it. I then let out a war cry as I felt myself surrounded in flames, distinctly noticing that the flames took shape of a Gargoyle, and I could see Xanatos screaming in pain.

"What are you doing to me?!", Xanatos roared in pain. I then started to see the entire area start to disintegrate, and I felt more powerful. "Jean, keep it up, it's working!", Goliath shouted quickly, encouraging me.

"This can't be!", Xanatos shouted as he was turned to dust. I stopped quickly, and I sighed in relief and exhaustion when Goliath went to hold me gently in his arms. Then Goliath and I felt ourselves be teleported out of Cyberspace.

"Jean, are you okay?", Goliath asked in concern as he removed his wings that were wrapped around my body. "I'm alright, but our friends...", I said with a sob as I hugged him out of grief.

"I couldn't believe it...We are the only ones left. "Well done.", I then saw a chair float to us, and it was...ERIK! But he still looked younger.

"Erik.", I snarled lowly. "I never thought I would see you again after Paris. I kept searching for you, and I went mad after you never returned.", Erik said with a crazy grin.

"What do you mean?", I asked warily with a growl. "Don't you see? Xanatos did die in the fight with Hudson, and I used the Xanatos program as a cover-up, so no one could suspect that it was me.", Erik said with a chuckle.

"And the world will be mine in a few seconds as the Xanatos program will spread worldwide.", Erik cackled wickedly. "It was you all along!", Goliath shouted with a snarl.

"But how is that you are still young?", I asked in surprise and confusion. "I used magic to prevent myself from aging as I have been waiting to see you, Jean, for years.", Erik said with a sick chuckle.

"I always knew you were sick, Erik...you went too far this time.", I said with a growl. "I did it for you.", Erik said with a furious look.

"You killed our friends!", I shouted. "Who needs friends when I got you?", Erik smirked emotionless. "You bastard!", Goliath shouted with a furious snarl.

"Looks like I left a corner unchecked. Well, no more. Die, Gargoyle!", Erik snapped loudly with a growl. Erik then lifted a blaster and started to aim it at Goliath.

"Goodbye, Goliath.", Erik said with a smirk. I then used my powers to disintegrate the blasters, and I used a piece of metal to hit Erik on the head.

"Time to finish you.", Goliath said with a growl as he spun Erik around before making him hit a computer. "It's going to explode!", I shouted with shock and terror.

"Let's go!", Goliath shouted quickly as he picked me up, and started to run. He jumped off the roof just as the building exploded, and I felt myself fall hard on the ground while Goliath landed a few inches away from me.


	31. Chapter 31

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"We have lost, Jean. It was all for nothing! You heard Erik, the countdown wasn't stopped, and the Xanatos program is spreading all over the globe.", Goliath said with a growl as he walked over to me.

"What can we do now?", I asked softly as I looked over to him. "There is only one chance left. The Phoenix Gate.", Goliath said with a nod.

"It's too much of a risk.", I said, shaking my head weakly. "We have to take the risk, Jean.", Goliath said with a growl.

"But I am too weak to use the Gate.", I said with a groan. "Then let me use the Phoenix Gate. Give it to me, Jean.", Goliath urged with a nod.

"Here..take it.", I muttered as I let go of the Phoenix Gate. "Give it to me.", Goliath said, looking desperate now.

"I'm too weak.", I said with a weak growl. "No, you are not! Jean, use your powers to put it in my hand.", Goliath said with a frustrated growl.

My eyebrows rose in surprise and suspicion. Why wouldn't Goliath grab the Phoenix Gate himself? He used it when he traveled back in time to save Griff.

"What's wrong, Goliath? Why won't you grab it yourself?", I asked with a stronger growl as I glared at him. "I can't!', Goliath snarled lowly.

"If you want it, take it.", I said with a snarl. "Jean, I order you to give me the Phoenix Gate now.", Goliath said with a louder snarl.

"No.", I hissed as I slowly stood up as I realized this isn't Goliath. I know him too well. "You're not Goliath.", I said with a low growl as I quickly confronted the Fake Goliath.

"Who are you?", I asked angrily as the Fake Goliath took a few steps back. Then I saw the whole area around us disappear, and it was now all black.

"No, no, not now!" Fake Goliath groaned loudly. I then saw him fall to his knees, and grab his head. "That's not fair!", Fake Goliath moaned, looking like he's frustrated. Then he started to spin around, and then in his place was...Puck!

"I was so close, so close!", Puck said with a growl. "Puck! You did this, why?", I asked with a angry glare.

"Big daddy Oberon already has begun the gathering, and he wants all the surviving children to go back to oh so boring Avalon.", Puck said, looking a bit bored and angry.

"But why would you need the Phoenix Gate?", I asked with a growl. "Is it obvious? I need it so I can change Oberon's rules, and so I won't go back anymore!", Puck scoffed with a growl.

I glared at him, and I saw the Phoenix Gate a distance away from us. If Puck got a hold of it, it would mean trouble! He just wanted to use it so he can stay with the humans.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I was so worried about Jean, and she wasn't waking up, but Hank told me that her vital signs were okay. We all had landed on shore a while ago, and I had left Zilla Jr. in charge of watching Jean.

"What can we do?", Elisa asked, looking worried. "Nothing is waking her up.", Hank said with a anxious sigh.

"I wish we knew what was wrong.", Angela said with a sob. "I just hope she wakes soon...", I sighed heavily.

"Guys, the ship is moving on its own.", Peter said loudly. I saw Zilla Jr. hop off the ship, and Jean was still on it. "Jean!", I shouted in worry and shock.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

If I destroyed the Phoenix Gate, I would put my friends in danger of its energy possibly killing them, and I then used my powers to steer the ship away from them, even though I was still under Puck's spell.

"So what's it gonna be?", Puck asked with a smirk. I then looked at him and the Phoenix Gate. "No one, not you or me, will not use the Gate anymore.", I spoke steadily with determination.

"NO!", Puck shouted in horror and shock as I destroyed the Phoenix Gate, and then I saw what looked like a solar flare come out from the Gate. Then I heard that same Gargoyle roar.

"I'm outta here!", Puck shouted in fear as he vanished. I saw this solar flare fly right at me before I felt it hit my body. I was in pain as I felt the solar flare absorb itself into my body.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

Everyone let out a gasp as we saw what Elisa called a fiery solar flare appear out of nowhere, and it was near the ship where Jean is.

"What is that?!", Peter shouted in confusion and fear. "It looks like a solar flare!", Hank shouted in shock. "But where did it come from?", Elisa asked in confusion and despair.

"Jean's still on the ship!", Light shouted in worry and horror. "This is bad, very bad!", Natasha shouted with a anxious look.

"Is it coming?", Rogue gasped in horror. "It's heading this way!", Raven shouted with terror. "Brace for impact!", Steve yelled quickly. Bronx, Sarabi, and Zilla Jr. hid behind us. "Jean!", I shouted in horror and fear.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I then woke up, and I saw the solar flare heading towards my friends! I couldn't let it hurt my friends! I used my telekinesis to bring the flare to me as I kept absorbing the solar flare, and I was screaming in pain, barely knowing that that the flare looked like the shape of a Gargoyle.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

To our shock, we saw the solar flare go back to the ship, and then we heard Jean screaming in pain. "Look!", Rogue shouted with a hand pointing.

We all saw Jean floating up into the sky with her arms spread out as she was screaming in pain. "What's happening to her!?", Angela shouted with confusion and horror.

"The solar flare must be absorbing itself into Jean!", Hank said with a gasp of horror. "But it's killing her!", Elisa shouted with wide eyes.

"But where could this solar flare come from?", Raven asked with a terrified look. "Jean!", Light shouted in horror and fear.

We saw her rising up more into the sky as the flare kept absorbing itself into Jean. Then we saw the flare form into the silhouette of a Gargoyle, and it spread its wings out as we heard a Gargoyle roar.

"There's that Gargoyle roar again!", Hank shouted with a gasp of disbelief. "Why does that keep forming like that?", Natasha frowned lowly.

"I don't know, but she's still absorbing it!", Steve shouted with a shake of his head. "She's screaming in pain, it's hurting her!", Angela looked terrified with a sob.

"Oh, Jean!", I whispered in horror. Then we saw the fiery Gargoyle disappear, and we saw Jean falling slowly. I could see that her face had orange cracks, but they were glowing, and I saw bits of the solar flare still absorb itself into Jean.

Jean then fell into the water, and I quickly jumped into the water, and swam towards her. "Jean.", I whispered worriedly as I held her close, and I then swam back to shore while pulling the ship with me.

I then placed Jean on the grass. "Jean, wake up.", Light said, pleading with sobs. "Jean, please wake up.", Angela said with a face full of tears falling.

Zilla Jr. started to whimper as he licked Jean's face. "Jean, please...I love you.", I whispered loudly as I cradled her cheek.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I then felt my eyes open, and I let out a moan of pain. "Jean!", I heard everyone shout, and I then felt Goliath hug me.

"Jean, oh, my love!", Goliath said as he sobbed in relief. I then felt Zilla Jr. lick my face, along with Bronx, and Sarabi. "Ok, enough, you three!", I said with a slightly stern glare.

"Jean, I thought I was going to lose you!", Light cried with a sob. "You scared us.", Angela said as she sniffed, nodding weakly.

"You all had us scared.", Elisa said with a relieved sigh. "Don't ever do that again.", Raven said with a growl.

"Jean, what happened? We saw this solar flare absorb itself into your body.", Hank said, looking worried yet shocked. "Then the silhouette formed into a Gargoyle, and we heard a Gargoyle's roar.", Steve said with a nod.

"I destroyed the Phoenix Gate.", I said softly. "What?! Why?", Natasha asked in shock, having wide eyes.

"Puck had me under a spell, and he tried to trick me into giving him the Phoenix Gate, but I knew I had to destroy it.", I said with a heavy sigh. "So, wait, that was the Phoenix Gate?", Elisa asked in confusion and surprise.

"That's where that solar flare came from. I must have absorbed all of the Phoenix Gate's energy.", I said with a weak nod. "But it almost killed you.", Peter said with a haunted look in his eyes.

"It's a miracle you are still alive.", Hank said with awe and shock. "I do feel a bit different.", I said with a shrug.

"Thank god that you're okay, Jean!", Angela sighed in relief. "Yes. I thought I was losing you, Jean.", Goliath gave me a relieved smile, and I hugged Goliath as we then shared a passionate kiss.

"Well, let's continue our quest.", Rogue said with a determined smile. I felt Goliath pick me up, and he walked over to the ship.

"I will steer the ship this time, Goliath. Just look after Jean.", Steve said with a nod of understanding and a warm grin. I had my head on Goliath's lap, and he played with my hair gently.

"Sleep, Jean.", Goliath rumbled softly with a loving look. "I love you, Goliath.", I said with a warm smile.

"And I love you too, Jean.", Goliath purred warmly. I had a lot of things on my mind now. Mostly now that I have absorbed all of the Phoenix Gate's energy, would it make my power much more stronger?

I then heard that familiar voice again. _At last, Jean. I am back to my full self._ The voice said with a excited tone. _Who are you?_ I asked warily. _Together, we are powerful than anyone in the universe._ The voice said smugly with pride.

I then was having some sort of dream. I saw a village and castle being attacked as there was fire everywhere. I saw a Gargoyle with orange red like skin, wearing an armor similar to Thailog's armor, and he looked a bit like Goliath and Thailog.

"Why are you doing this?", I saw a man ask in fear and terror. "You have a dark soul, Constantine, and you must die.", This must be the Dark Phoenix. His hand glowed a fiery aura, and he turned the man into dust.

I gasped in horror. Then some knights came, but the Dark Phoenix didn't move. He simply rose his hand to the left side, and he disintegrated the knights. Then he lifted some swords, and stabbed some knights.

How cruel was the Dark Phoenix? I can see why everyone lived in fear during that time as the Dark Phoenix was so powerful. I can understand why Goliath and his clan, along with other Gargoyles were afraid of the Dark Phoenix during the time he was alive.

"Now time for me to leave.", Dark Phoenix said with a grin. I saw him fly into the sky, and he was staring at a boat. I saw Princess Katharine, the Magus, and a little Tom place the Gargoyle eggs onto a boat. This must be when they fled to Avalon!

"I sense that these humans are good, and they are protecting the Gargoyle eggs yet they think I will hurt the eggs. I don't hurt hatchlings or children.", The Dark Phoenix said with a soft sigh. "But I do hurt adults when they are evil.", Dark Phoenix said sharply as he let out a laugh as he flew off.


	32. Chapter 32

(Jean's P.O.V.)

2 days have passed, and we now were in Egypt. Ever since I absorbed all of the Phoenix Gate's energy, I have felt my powers become stronger, and I don't know why. And we found out the Pack was in a old pyramid that had a sphinx, and they were planning to free Anubis. Light told me that he is one of the surviving children of Oberon.

We also met a man called the Emir, and he was working with the pack, but he only wanted to use Anubis's power just to bring his son back who was killed in a car accident 2 years ago. Now we found ourselves in the pyramid as Jackal had Anubis's power, and he looked very different.

We saw him turn Hyena and Wolf into babies. "Now that's crazy!", Peter said with a shocked look. Goliath then let out a roar as he ran towards Jackal.

"Goliath, wait!", Elisa shouted with a arm stretched out. Jackal then shot a spell, and Goliath was covered in this black aura like mist, and to our horror, we saw him turn into a very old Gargoyle! His hair was white, and we could see his bones as he looked very weak.

"Goliath!", I and Angela shouted in horror as Goliath fell to the floor. "He turned Goliath into a elderly Gargoyle!", Rogue said, looking terrified and horrified.

"He looks too weak!", Natasha said with a look of despair. "We got to help him!", Steve shouted quickly.

"What can we do?", Beast asked in worry and wonder. "I think death in my command is better, and I like it.", Jackal said with a low chuckle.

"No, I was to be the avatar!", The Emir shouted with fury. "You know, I'll think I'll give you a life to watch as all life on this planet withers and dies.", Jackal said with a smirk.

Angela then charged at Jackal. "Angela, don't!", Mystique shouted in warning as she looked terrified. Jackal laughed as he hit Angela with the spell.

Angela turned into a elderly Gargoyle, and she too looked close on the brink of death. "Stop!", Elisa shouted in anger as she ran forward.

Elisa groaned in pain as she was turned into a old woman, and she fell to the floor. "That's it!", Natasha shouted with a furious growl as she started to fire her gun at Jackal.

Jackal then hit Natasha with the spell, and she was turned into a old woman as she fell to her knees. "Natasha!", Steve shouted in horror and shock.

"Peter, trap him with your spiderwebs!", Rogue shouted quickly. Peter then used his spiderwebs to wrap them around Jackal.

"It's working!", Peter shouted with a triumphant grin. "I don't think so!", Jackal laughed as he turned both Peter and Rogue into old people.

"Peter!", I shouted in horror. "Rogue!", Light shouted with dismay and terror. "Now your turn!", Jackal shouted as he tried to hit us with the spell, and we all jumped out of the way.

"Guys, are you okay!?", I shouted in worry. "I feel so weak.", Natasha said with a weak groan as she struggled to get up.

"I can't get up.", Peter said with a shake of his head. "My body feels so tired.", Rogue said with a weak moan.

"I'm too weak to move.", Elisa said with a whimper of pain. "I feel pain.", Angela said weakly. "I have never felt so weak.", Goliath said with a grunt of pain as he struggled to get up.

"We have to stop him.", Light said with a snarl. "Let's get him.", Steve said with a growl. Light charged at Jackal while Steve threw his shield at Jackal to prevent him from hitting Light with the spell.

"I believe you want this back.", Jackal shouted as he threw the shield back to Steve before hitting Light with the spell, and she turned into a Elderly Gargoyle.

"Light!", I shouted in horror. I then got mad as I used my powers to shove Jackal, and make him hit a wall. "No!", Steve shouted in terror as he tried to run towards Light, only for Jackal to hit him with the spell. Steve groaned in pain as he was turned into a old man, and he fell to his knees.

"Steve!", Beast shouted in horror and shock. "I still feel strong..but a little.", Steve said with a huff of pain as he got up slowly. Bronx, Sarabi, and Zilla Jr. ran towards Jackal.

"No, don't do it!", Mystique shouted in horror, but it was too late as Jackal turned the three into elderly versions of themselves. Jackal threw Bronx to Elisa, and he threw Sarabi to Natasha. He then threw Zilla Jr to me.

"Godzilla! Oh, my baby.", I said as I petted him, and Zilla Jr. was whimpering in pain. His scales and skin now looked so dull, and the spikes were dropping downwards. "You bastard!", Beast snarled angrily. as he ran towards Jackal.

"Hank, no!", Mystique shouted in shock and terror. "Let's make you look better!", Jackal said with a cackle. Beast let out a few growls as he was turned into a baby..or puppy. He still had his blue fur, and he was snarling and growling at Jackal. For some reason, he reminded me a bit of Stitch from the movie 'Lilo & Stitch'.

"Hank!", Mystique shouted in terror as she ran towards Beast, and she picked him up. "What did you do to him!", I shouted with a glare at Jackal.

"I just made him into a puppy!", Jackal shouted with a smirk. "Now your turn!", Jackal shouted. "Raven!", I shouted out in warning, but it was too late.

Mystique cried in pain as she was turned into a old woman. She still had her blue skin and scales, but instead of dark blue, they were now light blue skin, and there were wrinkles. Her red hair was now white, and Mystique fell to her knees.

"Hmm, I don't think your boyfriend looks perfect, so I'll fix it!" Jackal said as he then turned Beast into a elderly man. He still had his blue fur, but there was now gray fur everywhere on his body.

"Mystique, are you okay?", Beast asked weakly in concern. "I feel so weak. I can't get up.", Mystique said with a weak whimper of pain.

"Now time to end this world!", Jackal shouted as the spell started to spread around Egypt. "Jean..it's up to you.", Steve said with a grunt.

"Yes, you have to get Anubis out of Jackal, and have him Emir be his avatar.", Light said with a weak nod. "You are our only hope.", Natasha said with a weak smile.

"We are counting on you, Jean.", Peter said with a slight nod. "We know you can do this.", Rogue said with a weak grin.

"Go, Jean, you got this!", Elisa encouraged weakly with a nod. "Do it for us, Jean.", Mystique sighed heavily with a smile.

"Go kick his ass for me, yeah?", Beast smirked weakly. "Beat him up!", Angela encouraged with a weak laugh. "You can do it, my love.", Goliath rumbled weakly with a smile.

"I will do it.", I said with a determined huff. I then used my telekinesis to blast Jackal to stop him from spreading the dark magic. "Why you..take this!", Jackal shouted as I was hit with the spell.

"Jean!", Goliath shouted in horror. I felt my skin start to wrinkle, but then I felt myself revert back to normal. "What's this!?", Jackal snarled angrily in confusion.

I then had a determined face as I walked closer to Jackal. "The dark magic..it's not affecting Jean!", Natasha said, sounding shocked. My body then started to be surrounded in a fiery aura, and I felt my eyes turn red.

"Her face...has orange cracks!", Angela said, sounding awed. "And her eyes are red!", Beast said, sounding surprised.

"Keep going, Jean!", Light shouted, sounding proud. "You can do this!", Mystique shouted with a laugh. Jackal kept trying to use Anubis's power, but it didn't work. Once I got closer, I used my powers to freeze him in place, and I placed my hand on his forehead.

"Now get out of Jackal!", I shouted fiercely. I then saw Jackal scream in pain as he was now glowing, and Anubis went inside Emir. _You only have enough power left to restore everything to normal, Anubis, but now you are going to die._ I heard that same voice in my head.

Emir then used Anubis's powers to restore everyone to normal, and I saw my friends return to their normal age. "Jean, you did it!", Goliath shouted in joy and relief as he hugged me, and everyone else ran to hug me.

I felt Zilla Jr. hop on my shoulder, and he rubbed against my neck. "What's wrong with the Emir?", Elisa asked nervously. We all saw that he had those same orange cracks on his body, and we saw the entire pyramid be covered in the same red orange cracks.

"Run, all of you go, this will make sure no one ever uses these powers again!", Emir yelled quickly. Then rocks started to fall, and we had no choice, but to run. We all made it outside, and we saw the Pyramid collapse.

"Emir sacrificed himself to save us.", Mystique said with a gasp of shock and dismay. "No..to save everyone in the world.", Steve said with a subtle shake of his head.

"At least he is with his son.", Natasha said with a bittersweet smile. "Yes, he will finally see his son again.", Beast said with a nod.

"He got his wish.", Light said with a warm chuckle. "Do you think he's gonna be fine wherever he is?", Rogue asked softly.

"Well..since the Emir believed in Egyptian morals and all, he would be in the Egyptian version of Heaven with his son...I think..", Peter hummed softly in slight confusion yet thoughtful curiosity. "Neither way, the world's safe!", Elisa smiled softly.

"And Jackal's dead too.", Angela sighed lightly. "There's the rest of the Pack, but that's for another day as we must keep going.", Goliath spoke softly with a nod.

"He's right. Jackal and Coyote is done for, but today, we are honoring the Emir for saving the world.", I sighed softly with a bittersweet smile. We all stared at the remains of the pyramid as we were thinking about the Emir, and how he had sacrificed himself to save everyone in the world to prevent Anubis from getting out.

After that, we left Egypt, and 2 days have passed. Now we found ourselves entering a river, a really wide one that the ship somehow fits in. "Uh, guys, there is a waterfall up ahead!", Peter shouted from his position in the crow's nest.

We all fell down the river, screaming as we got separated from the ship. I felt Goliath grab me, and I used my telekinesis to save the others from falling, and then I made them land softly on the ground.

"Thanks, Jean.", Natasha said with a grateful nod. "You're welcome.", I said with a grin. "Now where could we be?", Light asked in wonder as she and the rest of us looked around.

We heard some animals in the forest. "We might be in Africa.", Elisa said with a surprised look. "Now why would Avalon send us here?", Raven asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out.", Goliath said with a growl. "Sarabi, what's wrong?", Hank asked in concern. I could see Sarabi get all excited, and then she ran off.

"Sarabi, wait, come back!", Rogue shouted in shock as she ran after Sarabi, and so did Bronx. "Let's follow them!", Angela said hastily as she then followed on.

We all ran after Rogue, Sarabi, and Bronx. "Sarabi, stop! Where are you going!", Peter shouted in surprise and curiosity.

"She looks very happy.", Elisa said with a look of surprised thought. "But why?", Steve asked in wonder as he shrugged helplessly.


	33. Chapter 33

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Sarabi then stopped at some rocks, and we all stopped. "Sarabi, why did you run off like that?", Rogue asked, panting while trying to reprimand Sarabi. Then to our shock, we saw Sarabi go through the rocks. "What?! How did she do that?", Peter asked in confusion and shock.

I slowly placed my hand on the rocks, and it went through. "Could there be something there?", Light asked in amazement. "Only one way to find out.", Elisa said with a determined grin. We all nodded in agreement as we went through the rocks, and what we saw on the other side shocked us.

We could see a very advanced looking city, and there was a mountain in the form of a panther. "What is this place?", Raven asked in awe and shock. "I don't know.", Hank said, looking very stupefied for once.

Sarabi was up ahead, and once again, we ran after her. "Sarabi, stop!", Angela shouted out in worry and frustration as we were running, and then a light shined upon us.

"Stop where you are!", we heard a voice shout from above, and we saw some sort of jet or ship. Then these people wearing these African outfits surrounded us, and they had these spears pointing at us.

"Who are these people?", Natasha asked in awe and confusion. "Why are they pointing these spears at us?", Goliath asked warily.

Then we saw an elderly African man and a younger one approach us. "Put down your spears.", The young African man said with a stern tone. "But your majesty.", A female guard said, looking upset.

"No, they are not enemies for they are the Avengers and the X-Men.", The same man said with a grin. All of the female guards put down their spears. "We are sorry about that. I'm T'Challa, and this is my father, T'Chaka.", T'Challa said with a polite smile, then two women walked closer to the men.

"Also, this is my sister, Shuri, and Okoye.", T'Challa said with a nod. "We welcome you to Wakanda.", T'Chaka said with a bow.

"Wakanda?", Elisa asked in shock and amazement. "Who might your winged friends be?", Shuri asked curiously.

"They are Gargoyles.", I said with a grin. "Incredible..", T'Challa whispered in awe. "It's best we take them to the palace.", T'Chaka said with a stern yet friendly look.

We all boarded a jet, and it took us to a palace, and when we went inside the palace, it looked so big. "Welcome back, your highness.", A male guard said with a respectful bow.

"Thanks, Andre.", T'Challa nodded with a smile. We had explained to T'Challa, his father, Shuri, and Okoye about Gargoyles, and how we were sent by Avalon to various places.

"So, Avalon has sent you here to Wakanda for a reason.", Okoye said with a narrowed look. "Yet you don't know what that reason is.", T'Challa said with a thoughtful look.

"I'm afraid we don't.", Steve said with a sigh. Sarabi then ran up to T'Chaka, barking and panting happily. "Sarabi, is it really you?", T'Chaka asked in joy and surprise. Sarabi barked as she licked his face.

He smiled with a laugh as he petted Sarabi. "You know Sarabi?", Rogue asked in shock. "Wait, I remember Jasmine saying that Erik took Sarabi from a place called Wakanda.", I said with surprise.

"Meaning?", Peter asked with confusion while raising an eyebrow. "That there could be a Gargoyle clan somewhere in Wakanda.", Light said with a grin.

"Anything's possible.", Goliath breathed in amazement and hope. "And you are right about that.", T'Chaka said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean, father?", Shuri asked curiously. "I do know of a Gargoyle clan that lives somewhere in the east of Wakanda.", T'Chaka said with a warm smile.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?", T'Challa asked with wide eyes. "I promised the clan to keep them a secret as they were protecting their eggs, their children.", T'Chaka explained with a patient and stern nod.

"Well, let's go find them.", Angela said with a excited and delighted giggle. "I'm pretty sure Sarabi will be happy to see her old clan.", Raven said with a grin.

"I'll show you all the path.", T'Chaka said with a smile. Sarabi ran in front, and she wanted us to follow her and T'Chaka.

(T'Challa's P.O.V.)

"Your Highness, I don't think we should trust these Gargoyles.", Andre said to me with a nervous yet wary glance at the Gargoyles. "They are friendly, and they are part of the Avengers. Also, we have a Gargoyle clan living in Wakanda for years, and we didn't know.", I said with a look at him.

"But your majesty.", Andre said with a blink of surprise. "Andre, I know that you would want to protect all of us, but you know I have a instinct about things, and I don't feel anything peculiar about them. Understand?", I said to Andre as I left.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We followed T'Chaka and Sarabi as we were walking down a path with lots of trees, and we then heard some noises. "Did you guys hear that?", Mystique said warily, and then we heard some growling.

Then these Gargoyle beasts came out from the bushes, and started to growl at us. I noticed that a few of them were panther hybrids, and some looked like normal Gargoyle beasts. Sarabi then stood in front of us protectively.

"Ok, stop.", We then saw a female Gargoyle wearing African clothes come out, and she had light black skin, while her hair was white with streaks of black. "Sarabi.", The female Gargoyle said with a gasp of disbelief and joy as Sarabi ran over to her, and she started to pet her.

"Fiona.", T'Chaka said with a bright grin. "T'Chaka.", Fiona said with a smile as she hugged T'Chaka. "I assume this is T'Challa, and Shuri, and Okoye.", Fiona said with a smirk.

"Yes.", T'Chaka said with a proud nod. "Nice to meet you.", T'Challa said with a respectful smile. "It's a pleasure.", Shuri said with a delighted grin.

Okoye didn't say anything as she just shook Fiona's hand. "Who are they?", Fiona asked in curiosity and surprise as she saw Goliath, Light, and Angela.

"These are Steve, Natasha, Jean, and Peter. They are part of the Avengers.", Shuri said with a smug grin. "This is Hank, Raven, and Rogue. They are from the X-Men.", T'Challa said with a warm grin.

"And this is Goliath and his clan.", T'Chaka said with a respectful nod to Goliath and the others. "I never thought there could be more Gargoyles out there.", Fiona said, looking so amazed.

"Well, there are, and we met a few other clans.", Goliath said with a soft smile. "Fiona, if you would like to lead us to your clan.", T'Chaka said with a smile.

Fiona let out a sad sigh. "What's wrong?", Steve asked in concern. "I'm afraid I am the last of my clan.", Fiona said with a sob.

"What happened?", T'Chaka asked with worry. "Follow us.", Fiona said softly as we followed her and the Gargoyle beasts. We then came across a lake, and there was a cave, along with some trees growing fruits.

"This is where you live?", Raven asked with awe and amazement. "It looks so beautiful.", I whispered lightly with awe and respect.

"Fiona, what happened to the clan?", T'Chaka asked softly. Fiona let out a sad sigh as she led us inside the cave. "All of the clan died of a virus..I was the only one along with the Gargoyle beasts not to catch it, and I tried to help cure them, but I couldn't.", Fiona said with another sob.

"What?! Why didn't they contact me or at least send you to me? I would have helped you!", T'Chaka shouted with horror and shock. "Yes, we have so much developed medicine. Father would have said something much sooner...", T'Challa agreed with a look of shock and despair.

"Now, I, along with the Gargoyle beasts are the only ones left to protect these Gargoyle eggs.", Fiona said with a determined look. We saw like about 23 Gargoyle eggs.

"That's a lot.", Hank said with a whistle of surprise yet respect. "How long has it been?", Light asked softly with concern.

"Nearly 3 months ago.", Fiona said with a heavy sigh. "I'm so sorry, Miss Fiona.", Steve said with a look of sincere concern. I then saw there were about like 19 Gargoyle beasts, not counting Sarabi. Then we heard the cave rumble.

"What's that?", Elisa asked in surprise and wary suspicion. "Something's happening outside.", T'Challa said with a growl, and I then saw him suit up into the Black Panther.

"We will go handle it! All of you, stay here to protect the eggs.", Goliath said with a low growl. I along with Light, Steve, Natasha, T'Challa, Beast, Mystique, Goliath, Bronx, and Zilla Jr. ran outside to see Andre.

"Andre, what are you doing here?", T'Challa asked in surprise. "My name is not Andre, it's Age.", Age said with a glare.

"Age? Like the African god?", Okoye said with a blink of surprise. "I'm here to rid of the Gargoyles!", Age said with a growl as some roots from the tree headed towards Goliath, and the others.

I quickly used my powers to disintegrate the roots, and then the others charged towards Age. We then saw him turn into a lion, and Sarabi then tackled him. She tried to fight Age, but the tree roots grabbed her, and tied her up.

"Sarabi!", Light shouted in worry as she ran towards Age who turned back into a human, and tied Light up as well. Everyone except me, and T'Challa were tied up.

"Age, please stop, they are not a threat!", T'Challa said, pleading out to him. "They are monsters! They don't care about anyone, but themselves.", Age said with a snarl.

"We do care about humans.", Fiona called out firmly as she came out holding an egg. "I have known about the clan for years, and I have been protecting them.", T'Chaka said with a nod.

"Please, Age, stop this. Gargoyles protect Humans as well.", Elisa said with a nod while being concerned. "And we protect them in return.", Shuri said with a determined nod.

Age then let go of everyone. "I will keep an eye on all of you if you ever harm anyone.", Age said with a wary glance before he disappeared. "You all stopped him just in time for the eggs are about to hatch.", Fiona said with a excited grin.

"Oh, my god! I gotta see this!', Angela squealed excitedly. We all ran inside the cave to see the eggs start to hatch, and we can see cute little Gargoyle babies.

"Awwww!", All of us girls cooed happily in awe. "They look so cute.", Peter said with a chuckle.

"And adorable.", Hank said with a bright smile. A few of the Gargoyle beasts started to snuggle against the Gargoyle babies. "Let's take them back to the palace.", T'Challa said with a grin.

A while later, we had bought all the Gargoyle babies and beasts to the palace. A few of the female guards were watching, and playing with the Gargoyle babies, and they were all wearing African clothes. I saw T'Challa have a male Gargoyle baby in his arms as the Gargoyle hugged him.

"I can't say but thank you, everyone.", Fiona said with a grateful smile. "You are family, Fiona.", T'Chaka said with a warm smile as he nodded.

"Well, we have to go.", Steve said with a sigh. "You are all leaving?", Fiona asked in dismay. "We are on a quest, and we have to leave soon.", Angela said softly with a helpless shrug.

"Do you mind...if I can join you?", Fiona asked shyly. "Why?", Natasha asked curiously with a slightly surprised look.

"I have always wanted to explore the world since I was little.", Fiona said, biting her lips nervously. "There is always room for a friend.", Steve said with a nod and a grin. Fiona let out a smile, looking excited.

"Don't worry, we will look after them.", Shuri said with a bright grin as she had a baby Gargoyle in her arms. I saw Natasha playing with a few of the Gargoyle babies, and she had a very happy look on her face. I and the rest of the team knew that Natasha has been wanting to have a child, but she can't as she is sterile.

"T'Challa, do you mind if Natasha adopts one of the Gargoyle babies? She has always wanted a child, but she can't have one as she is sterile.", I said with a polite smile. "I couldn't deny such a request as that, and besides, having the Black Widow for a mother, the kid would be beyond safe.", T'Challa smiled brightly with a nod.

"Thank you.", Natasha said with a overjoyed look as her eyes filled up of tears. "Now, which one are you going to adopt? There are a lot of babies around.", Light said with a excited yet curious smile.

I then saw a grey skinned female Gargoyle hug Natasha by the legs. "I think she already found one.", Goliath said with a amused yet happy chuckle.

"You like me, huh? Okay then, I'll adopt this Gargoyle baby.", Natasha said with a beaming smile as she picked the Gargoyle baby up. "What are you going to name her?", Angela asked curiously.

"Kira Romanoff.", Natasha said as she hugged the baby close to her. I smiled as that name sounds perfect for the little girl. As if everybody heard me, they vocally approved of the name, smiling and cooing over Kira.


	34. Chapter 34

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

Let me tell you what has happened the past few weeks. Storm and Broadway were now a couple, and I also saw Nightcrawler and Lexington hang out more. I along with the Avengers, Goliath's clan, and a few of the X-Men met up with a man named King Arthur and a Gargoyle named Griff.

He told us that our friends had gone to Avalon, and that Avalon has been sending them to places all around the world, yet only Avalon knows when it will be time for our friends to return home. We also found out that in the lake that's in the park, it had the Lady of the Lake living there, and I could remember her saying why she was in New York.

"I had to flee, due to the Dark Phoenix as he was killing all of the Children of Oberon.", Lady of the Lake said with a frown. "Oh, no, not him!", King Arthur growled lightly.

"That Gargoyle really has every Gargoyle and wizard scared.", Tony said with a confused frown. "Dark Phoenix is far more powerful than you would think, Tony.", Hudson sighed lightly with a pained look.

After that, we fought with Macbeth as he wanted to steal the sword Excalibur, and he and King Arthur had to fight a dragon made of stone. King Arthur proved himself to be the real king when he pulled the sword from the Dragon's chest. After that, he and Griff left, and we could all just hope that our friends return home soon.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Before leaving Wakanda, Light and I granted all the Gargoyle babies and Gargoyle beasts the gift to stay awake during the daylight, and we did the same thing with Fiona and Kira. We also came across a hidden city called New Olympus, and we had a bit of trouble as the people there hated Humans, and to make it worse, a shape shifting being called Proteus tried to escape, and he tried to destroy the city.

But thanks to help from Raven as she too is a shapeshifter, we were able to stop Proteus. We then landed on shore, and we saw a temple. Bronx and Sarabi ran off, and we ran after them. Then we saw some Gargoyles stopping some thieves, and what was odd, the humans were not running away or screaming.

"The humans are not running or screaming.", Fiona said with a shocked expression. "Could this clan live in peace with humans?", Natasha asked in wonder as she had Kira in her arms.

"Hello, where did you two come from?", a Green Gargoyle asked with a chuckle as Bronx and Sarabi were licking his face. "Those two are with us.", Goliath said politely as we all came out from our hiding spots.

"I had given up hope of meeting other Gargoyles. Welcome to Ishimura, and I am Kai.", Kai said as he bowed respectfully. "I am Goliath, and these are my friends.", Goliath said with a warm smile and a nod.

Then the Gargoyles and Humans started to walk over to us. "Look, it's the Avengers!", A little boy said with a excited look. "And the X-Men!", A little girl said with a squeal of happiness.

"Looks like we're famous in Japan.", Steve chuckled lightly with a delighted smile. "Do humans and Gargoyles live here together?", Light asked in awe.

"Yes, for many generations as it's the best kept secret in Japan.", Kai said with a proud smile. Kai and his clan led us to a temple as he started to tell us the history of his clan. "And so we protect the city while the humans protect us during the daytime.", Kai nodded proudly as he pointed out to the tapestries.

I then heard Zilla Jr. growling, and I saw that he was snarling at a painting of what looked like a giant Pterodactyl. "What's wrong, Zilla?", I asked quietly as I calmed him down.

"Why was he snarling at that painting?", Peter asked in confusion. "What is that creature?", Hank asked with a surprised yet curious look.

"That is Rodan, a Titan.", Sora said with a warm chuckle. "He was believed to have fought with the original Godzilla, and after Godzilla beat him, he reformed, and has become a protector.", Hiroshi said with a respectful smile.

"That's amazing.", Rogue said with awe and shock. "Though no one has seen Rodan for years.", Kai said with a sigh, shaking his head softly.

After that, Kai and his clan sat on the roofs of the temple, and they all turned to stone as the sun rose up. "How come your friends didn't turn to stone?", Hiroshi asked curiously as he was somewhat surprised.

"We granted them the gift to stay awake during the daytime.", I said with a grin. "That way they are much more safer.", Natasha said softly as she had Kira wrapped in blanket.

"Maybe we can go sightseeing?", Peter asked with a excited smile. "You can go while we will stay here.", Goliath said with a nod.

"We will be back.", I said softly to Goliath as I gave him a kiss. "Are you coming, Fiona?", Steve asked curiously with a smile.

"No, thank you, Steve. I would like to stay here, and explore the temple.", Fiona said with a excited smile. Then I along with everyone else, except for Elisa, went to go sightseeing, and it was fun. I got to see Zilla Jr. swim in a river, and he looked so adorable.

"Well, time to head back.", Raven said with a patient smile. "Yes, the others are probably thinking about us.", Rogue said with a nod as she grinned softly.

We all went back to the temple, but to our shock, we saw Elisa and the other humans on the ground, knocked out, and we saw that Goliath and Kai's clan were gone!

"What happened here?", Hank asked in confusion and worry. "Where are the Gargoyles?", Steve asked with anxiety and concern.

"Elisa, wake up.", I said quickly and loudly as I shook Elisa. "Oh.", Elisa said lowly as she groaned in pain, and gasped as she saw that Kai's clan were gone.

"What happened?", Peter asked with worried curiosity. "Taro...took the Gargoyles.", Elisa said with a growl. A few minutes later, we were inside the office of the Temple.

"How could Taro be mixed up in this?", Hiroshi asked, looking horrified with a frown. "If we find him, we'll find the Gargoyles.", Elisa said with a nod as she was typing on the computer.

"Then we make him pay for taking our friends.", Steve said with a determined scowl. "I agree with you, Steve.", I replied with a growl.

"Our computer has access to many public records.", Hiroshi said with a determined look. "According to this, Taro bought a big piece of land east of here.", Hiroshi said with a slightly curious look.

"I know that place as there has been construction, a large dome.", Hiroshi said with a frown. "But why would he bring the Gargoyles there?", Hank asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Good question. Can you get us a large car?", Elisa asked with a grin. Soon after, we were driving in the direction of where Taro might have taken the Gargoyles.

Then we made it to the large dome, and we saw that the gate was closed. "Let me take care of that.", I smirked lightly as I used my powers to lift the metal gate open.

"Nice work, Jean!", Mystique said with a impressed smile. "Natasha, you and Kira stay here.", Steve said with a stern yet soft glance.

"We will be fine. Go.", Natasha nodded softly. We all then sneaked inside, and we could see cannons firing at the Gargoyles.

"We have to stop this!", Steve said with a look at us, giving out orders. We then sneaked inside the security office, and Beast knocked out the guard who was watching the cameras while Peter tied the guard up with his spiderwebs.

On the camera, I could see Goliath along with Kai's clan fighting Taro. "We have to go help them!", Rogue said with a growl. "Let's go!", Elisa said with a nod.

I was following my friends when Zilla Jr. hopped off my shoulder, and he started to run off. "Zilla Jr., come back!", I shouted as I followed him, and he ran behind a temple

"Zilla Jr, why did you run off like that?", I asked confusedly with a stern look. Zilla Jr. then started to grow a bit bigger, and he was now big, but enough for the others to see them.

_Cover your ears, Mom._ Zilla Jr. said as I read his mind. Knowing that he was about to roar, I ran for cover, and I covered my ears. Godzilla Jr. then let out his sonic boom like roar, and I could hear it echo around the dome. Then he stopped, and he shrank to human size.

_Follow me, quickly!_ Zilla Jr. said as I read his mind. I followed Zilla Jr. and we saw the others. "Zilla Jr, were you roaring?", Goliath asked with a grunt as he rubbed his ears gingerly, and Zilla thrilled sheepishly with a nod.

"It really hurt my ears.", Kai said with a shake of his head. "But why did he roar like that?", Fiona asked in confusion. Then we felt the ground start to shake. "What's happening?", Steve asked in shock and fear.

The ground was still shaking. "Hey, look!", Light shouted with surprise as she pointed out to something. We saw the temple where I and Zilla Jr. were at moments ago, and it was starting to burn, but then we saw something start to rise from the ground, and it seemed to be covered in lava.

"What's that!?", Taro shouted with horror and terror. "It's Rodan!", Sora shouted with shock and awe.

"But how!?", Yama shouted in surprise. "Zilla Jr's roar must have awakened him.", Beast said with a thoughtful huff.

Rodan was much bigger in person, and his head went through the glass dome as he spread his wings out when he let out a roar. "Rodan looks pretty mad.", Mystique said with a whistle of respect.

"This must be where Rodan was resting until he was needed.", Hiroshi said with a blink of surprise as he thought quickly. Rodan then stared down at us, and he saw Taro, so he let out a roar.

Taro tried to run, but Rodan blocked his path by placing his talons in front of him. Taro tried to run the other way, but Zilla Jr. grew to his original size, and he placed his foot in front of his path as well.

We all then blocked his path, and Taro had no choice, but to surrender. "Thank you, Rodan.", Kai said with a deep bow of respect and gratefulness.

"Yes, thank you for your help, great one.", Goliath nodded with respect. _There will be a much greater threat in the future, and we will meet again. Goodbye for now, my friends._ I heard Rodan say in his mind.

Rodan then saw Zilla Jr. and he bowed in respect, and Zilla growled lightly as he bowed back. "He said 'Thank you, my friends.'", I said with a grin.

"How do you know?", Hiroshi asked in surprise and awe. "Jean can read anyone's mind.", Angela said with a smug smile.

"That's amazing.", Sora said with a amazed look. Rodan then spread out his wings before letting out a roar as he flew away. I and Light then decided to grant Kai and his clan the gift to stay awake during the daytime as well.

"Thank you for your help.", Hiroshi said with a grateful smile as we were all back on the ship. "Yes, we got to see Rodan.", Sora said with a proud and happy chuckle.

"I always had a feeling that there were more Titans out there. Perhaps, maybe we will see more.", I said with a grin. "Until we meet again.", Goliath said with a wave of goodbye as he steered the ship.

"Rodan and Godzilla's roars scared Kira a bit.", Natasha said with a slight glare at Zilla Jr. Zilla trilled softly as he tried to give puppy eyes, and Kira giggled softly, and Natasha sighed softly, "You're forgiven, Zilla, but a warning next time, alright?". "Sorry about that.", I said with a sheepish smile as I shrugged softly.


	35. Chapter 35

(Jean's P.O.V.)

2 days have passed, and now it was getting really windy. "Man, the waves are getting stronger.", Peter said with a moan as he barely held on to the crow's nest. "I say we find land fast.", Rogue yelled out quickly.

"Watch out!", Angela shouted as a wave knocked us all off the boat. I then felt Goliath grab me as he swam back to the surface. "Thank you, Goliath.", I said with a grateful kiss upon his cheek.

"Anything for you, my love.", Goliath rumbled softly with a smile. "Wait, where is Elisa?", Natasha asked in worry as she held Kira firmly.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

I was barely awake, and I felt my entire body was wet. The last thing I saw were some red boots walking over to me. I then woke up and I found myself in what looks like an apartment.

"How did I get here?", I asked quietly with a wary look around. "You finally woke up, sweets.", I then saw a man wearing a red suit.

"Who are you?", I asked sharply with my eyes narrowed at him. "Wade Wilson, but you can call me Deadpool.", Wade said, sounding strangely smug.

"Deadpool?", I asked in surprise. I have heard about him from the X-Men. "Where am I?", I asked softly.

"You are in Canada.", Wade said with a nod. "I can't help it, but say that you look beautiful.", Wade said, sounding flirty.

"Don't even try it.", I said with a sneer. I was still healing from the breakup with Broadway, through it was on the last stage. "Shut up!", Wade said with a snappish tone in his voice.

"Sorry, I was yelling at the voice in my head.", Wade said, sounding apologetic, and I only raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing washed ashore? How did it happen?", Wade asked, sounding concerned and curious.

"My friends and I were on a ship, and a wave knocked us all off the ship.", I said with a frown and a sigh. "Ohh.", Wade said, sounding like he understood, though I wasn't sure.

"Can you help me find my friends?", I asked steadily. "Sure thing, sweets.", Wade said, sounding determined and flirty. I groaned as he called me that. Wade then got a serious look on his mask.

"You better hide, Elisa.", Wade said sharply. "Why?", I asked suspiciously. Then some men came into the apartment with guns.

"That's why.", Wade said with a huff as he pushed me into a room. All I could hear was the firing of guns, and I covered my ears. After it stopped, I came out of the room.

"Wade!", I yelled in horror as I saw that he had bullets all over his body. "Don't worry about me. I have a healing factor.", Wade said with a smug giggle.

"You do?", I asked in amazement, and sure enough, the bullets fell out, and Wade's body looked completely healed. "Why did these men want to kill you?", I asked curiously.

"Francis sent them. I have been trying to find that motherfucker, and make him pay for what he did.", Wade growled angrily. "Francis?", I asked quietly.

"Long story. Do your thing, author.", Wade said with a chuckle. Author? Who does he mean? Wade then explained to me about how he tried to cure his cancer, but Francis tricked him, and turned him into a mutant.

"I have a feeling that he might be somewhere here in this small town of Canada.", Wade said with a snort of disdain. "Maybe I can help you.", I said with a grin. Maybe this was why I was sent here. Avalon must have known that Deadpool needed help.

"Really?", Wade said with surprise and awe. "I do have detective skills, and I am a member of the Avengers.", I said with a smirk.

He whistled wolf-like, "Damn, now you are beyond beautiful, sweets.". He sounded so much flirty now through there was some respect and awe in his voice. "Ok, stop that!", I shouted with a growl as I punched Deadpool in the face.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Looks like we are in Canada.", Steve said with a nod as he and Logan sometimes go into Canada for some boys time. "Now, how are we going to find Elisa?", Light asked with a sigh.

"We will have to split up.", Goliath said with a growl of frustration.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

Deadpool then started to show a list of man who are connected to Francis. "Ok, Asshole boy is in this town, and he is one of Francis' most loyal followers.", Deadpool said with a low chuckle.

"So you are saying if we find him..", I said with a widening nod. "He will lead us to Francis.", Deadpool said with a slightly crazy laugh.

This got crazy so fast. Deadpool literally took out more men with his katanas and guns while I was only able to shoot a few of them. "You can't beat me!", Deadpool said with a smug giggle.

"Hey, you asshole boy, stop!", Deadpool shouted furiously as he ran after the man. "Wade, wait for me!", I shouted hastily as I ran after Deadpool.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We then heard Elisa's voice come from inside that abandoned warehouse. "She might be in there, let's go!", Steve shouted quickly.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

"Great, how are we going to cross over?", I asked with a moan of frustration. "It's easy.", Deadpool said with a chuckle, and I saw him grab a rope.

"What are you doing?", I asked warily before he picked me up. "Hold on tight, Elisa.", Deadpool said with a nod. Then he used the rope to swing over to the other side.

"HOLLLY SHITTT!", I screamed out loud. "Elisa, how come you are still grabbing me?", Deadpool teased, and I rolled my eyes lightly. I saw that we made it to the other side, and I quickly let go of Deadpool.

"I didn't know you were that clingy, sweets.", Deadpool flirted with a snicker. "Shut up.", I said with a blush. Deadpool then found the man he was searching for, and he had him cornered against the wall.

"Ok, Asshole boy! Tell us where Francis is?", Deadpool demanded sharply with a growl. "And you wanna talk fast before Deadpool gets annoyed.", I growled lightly.

"Well, he is not here. In fact, he isn't even in Canada.", The man said with a nervous look. "What!?", Deadpool shouted angrily.

"Elisa!", I turned around to see my friends. "Elisa, you're okay!", Angela said as she hugged me swiftly.

"I'm okay, thanks to Deadpool.", I said with a smile. "Deadpool?", Jean, Steve, Peter, Beast, Mystique, and Rogue groaned in annoyance.

"Let me tell you one thing.", Deadpool snarled lowly as he placed his sword on the man's neck. "What is he doing?", Fiona asked in shock and fear.

"DON'T...FUCK...WITH...DEADPOOL!", Deadpool roared as he cut off the man's head, and he threw the head to the side. "Oh, my god.", I said softly as I stared in shock, fear, and a little respect.

"I'm glad Natasha wasn't here with Kira.", Rogue said with a disgusted and horrified look. "Why did he do that?", Angela spoke softly in fear yet curiously.

"What happened to being fair?", Goliath asked softly in respect and horror. "Deadpool plays by his rules, Goliath. He is also very crazy.", Jean said with a nod and a shrug.

"Who are you, and how come you have wings?", Deadpool asked, tilting his head in curiosity as he cleaned off his sword. "We are Gargoyles. ", Light said with a wary yet respectful nod.

"That's freaking cool. Why are you guys here, anyway?", Deadpool asked with a laugh, then a hum of thought. "It's a long story.", I said with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry, the author can skip the whole history thing, right?", Deadpool said with a giggle. "Author?". Goliath echoed, sounding confused.

"I have no idea.", Jean said with a confused, helpless shrug. We then explained to Deadpool about how we met our Gargoyle friends.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"And that's what happened.", Elisa said with a weak smile. "But it turns out that Francis wasn't really here, and that means I have to go hunt him again.", Deadpool said with a low growl.

"Well, good luck with that.", Peter said with a smirk. "Hope I can see you again, Elisa.", Deadpool said with a bow before Elisa, and grabbing her hand in a handshake.

"I prefer hugs sometimes, Wade, when someone saves my life.", Elisa smiled brightly before she then gave Deadpool a hug before boarding the ship.

"I HOPE TO SEE MORE GARGOYLES LIKE YOU!", Deadpool shouted with his palms around his mouth to bring out his shout more. "He sure is full of energy.", Angela said with a chuckle.

"Tell us about it.", Natasha said curiously as she held Kira who's halfway between awake and asleep. 3 days have passed, and we were now in a rainforest as the ship was now in a river.

"Where in the world are we?", Fiona asked with amazement and wonder. "Wherever we are, it sure is hot.", Peter said, swiping a hand through his hair.

The ship then landed ashore, and soon after, we heard gunshots. "That sounds like gunshots.", Natasha said with a wary frown. "Let's go check it out.", I said with a determined nod.

We then ran to where the sound was coming from, and we saw through the bushes, some men shooting at some Gargoyles. One was a male Gargoyle, and instead of having legs, he had a long tail as he resembled a snake. The other was a female Gargoyle who had blue skin.

"Are they Gargoyles?", Rogue asked in surprise and awe. "A clan in the middle of the rainforest?", Hank asked with a shocked look.

"Is that possible?", Steve asked with amazement. "A Gargoyle can live anywhere.", Goliath spoke softly.

"They still may not survive, look!", Light said with a hand pointing out to two people I'd never thought I'd see again. "Hyena and Jackal.", I said with a growl.

"I thought we took care of them.", Natasha said with narrowed eyes. Jackal then launched a net at the two Gargoyles trapping them.

"We have to help them!", Angela said with a worried look. Steve, Fiona, Rogue, and Elisa fought with the construction men while I, Goliath, Light, Beast, Mystique, Peter, Angela, and Bronx fought Jackal and Hyena.

"Why can't you two give up!?", Beast snarled lowly. "We are very stubborn, mutant.", Jackal growled sharply.

Hyena then cut Bronx's foot with her claws, and Bronx yelped out in pain. "Bronx!", Angela shouted in horror and worry. Suddenly, I felt that same anger and power when I had used it on Anubis.

I used my telekinesis to lift Jackal and Hyena in the air. "So long.", I spat out as I then blasted them away. "Way to go, Jean!", Elisa shouted with a grin. "You did well.", Goliath said softly with a kiss upon my cheek.

I, Goliath, Zilla Jr. and Fiona took the net off the Gargoyles. "Don't worry, we are friends.", Goliath said with a warm smile. "I am Zafiro, and she is Obsidiana.", Zafiro said with a nod and a grateful smile.

"Thank you for your help, and you too, humans.", Obsidiana said with a grateful look. "But of course, we couldn't refuse to help a fellow Gargoyle as we are friends with them.", Natasha smiled warmly.

"Look, guys. Hyena and Jackal may be down, but not for long.", Peter said, looking anxiously with a shrug. "Peter's right. We can not stay here.", Steve said with a frown.

"The green is safe for now. Come with us.", Zafiro said with a reassuring smile. We all then started to follow Zafiro and Obsidiana through the forest. Bronx then started to whimper in pain, and Sarabi was whimpering in sympathy for Bronx.


	36. Chapter 36

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Bronx.", Light said with a concerned look as she came over to Bronx. "Looks like his cut is starting to get worse.", Light said with a look that's becoming more worried as she held up Bronx's foot.

"To make it worse, since you all no longer turn to stone, Bronx won't heal.", I said with a worried frown. "Jean's right. It could become infected.", Hank said with a anxious nod.

"If only we had a first aid kit.", Elisa said with a groan. "We have something much better.", Obsidiana said softly as she had some plants in her hands.

"The pollen from the flower will heal his injury.", Obsidiana said quietly as she sprinkled the pollen on Bronx's cut. "And this leaf will protect him from infection.", Obsidiana said reassuringly as she wrapped the leaf around Bronx's cut.

Bronx then had a happy look on his face, and Sarabi then licked his face. "That's incredible.", Steve had a impressed and awed look as he replied softly. "Our domain is growing curative wonders, but each time, humans cut down more trees, and such medicines are lost forever.", Obsidiana said with a upset look.

"Then if the forest is destroyed, there aren't no medicines anymore for the people around here.", I replied in shock. "I may be a science nerd, but I also know that the forests are in danger of deforestation, and animals lose their homes, and the plants are killed.", Hank replied thoughtfully with much concern.

"Now I understand why the forest needs Gargoyle protection. Are there many of your clan?", Goliath asked in respect and sympathy. "Only a few of us live at the pyramid.", Zafiro said with a swift nod.

"The pyramid?", Raven asked in surprise. "It's up ahead.", Zafiro said with a proud smile. We then saw a pyramid.

"It sure looks like this has been around for a long time.", Peter said, looking so amazed. "This place has been around for generations.", Obsidiana said with a warm and proud smile.

"And we guard it day and night.", Zafiro said with a nod. "Day and night?", Light asked in surprise and curiosity.

"How?", Hank asked in shock. "These magic pendants prevents the sun from turning us into stone.", Obsidiana said with a soft smile.

"That's amazing.", Fiona said with a gasp of awe. We then heard snarling and growling, and we then saw two Gargoyles jump from the pyramid. "It's alright. They are amigos, even the humans.", Zafiro said with a polite and reassuring smile.

The Mayan clan then started to tell us the history of their clan and the sun amulet, which was the power source for the pendants. Zilla Jr. was then growling, and snarling at what looks like a drawing of a moth on the stones.

"Who or what is that?", Raven asked curiously. "That's Mothra, and she is a Titan.", Turquesa said with a nod and a respectful smile.

"What's her history?", I asked excitedly. Goliath and I has been wondering if there was more Titans besides Rouran, and now.. "She is believed to have created the forest's medicines with her powers, though it's only a myth.", Jade said thoughtfully with a hum.

"I'm not sure.", Light said with a shrug. "Not one of us have ever seen Mothra.", Zafiro said with a frown.

"Though we do give her our eternal thanks for creating these medicines.", Obsidiana said with a happy smile. "That's good.", Goliath nodded approvingly with a chuckle.

"Your Gargoyle baby is surely cute.", Turquesa said as she cooed over Kira. "I know.", Natasha said warmly as she cradled Kira upon her hip.

We then went inside the pyramid, and we saw that it was dawn. "How come you and your clan aren't turning to stone?", Zafiro asked in surprise and curiosity.

"Jean and Light gave us the gift to stay awake during the daytime.", Goliath said with a grin. "We can even decide if we want to be human or Gargoyle during the daytime.", Angela said with a giggle.

"That's amazing.", Zafiro commented in awe and respect. I along with Light, Hank, Raven, Steve, and Fiona went with Zafiro to take a tour of the forest.

We then saw him scare off a farmer and his son. "For a moment there, you had us scared.", Fiona said with a slight nod. "We make it in practice, never to harm the locals, only frighten them.", Zafiro said with a huff.

"They're farmers.", I said with a raised eyebrow. "If they don't cut at least a few of your trees, they can't grow foods to feed their families.", Raven said with a nod.

"Raven's right. There may be cons to deforestation, but there's also pros. There's bad people and there's also good people.", Hank replied softly with a sigh.

"Even back then in the 40s and 50s, Germany had this as well, and I couldn't blame that as everywhere, there are always people who needs food.", Steve nodded with a frown.

"I agree with them.", Fiona said with a frown. "There is no such thing as a few trees.", Zafiro growled lightly as he slithered away.

"He is stubborn.", Light said with a sigh. "I'll say.", I said with a nod.

(Nightcrawler's P.O.V.)

I was with Lexington, Broadway, Logan, and Storm, and we saw Hyena sneak into a museum. "Looks like she is in a rush.", Lexington said with a huff.

"We have to find out.", Logan growled lowly as we went inside the museum. "Careful, Lexington." I said softly in warning as I saw him fall on top of some statues.

"Shhh.", Storm said quietly as we were spying on Hyena, and we saw her staring at some sort of sun amulet. "There it is. One little blast, and the Gargoyles die at dawn.", Hyena cackled wickedly.

Thinking quickly, I threw a spear at Hyena. "Still trying to have fun, Hyena?", Logan snarled sharply. "I see that none of you can take a hint.", Hyena said with a growl as she fired at us.

Lexington ran towards the sun amulet, and he grabbed it. Hyena stretched her arm out, and she tried to grab the amulet, but Lexington dodged in time.

"I need that amulet! Give it to me.", Hyena snarled angrily Broadway then jumped on Hyena, but then she used her rocket boosters to fly in the air, and then she went after Lexington.

I then teleported, and I grabbed Lexington. I teleported quick as a flash before Hyena could grab us. "Why you..", Hyena growled furiously before I saw 3 metal claws go through her chest.

"Logan.", Storm said with a gasp. I saw that Logan had Hyena in the air as he had stabbed her. "Don't mess with my family. If you mess with them, you mess with me!", Logan snarled lowly.

"NO!", Hyena yelled until Logan twisted his claws, and then there was nothing, not a sound from Hyena. Logan then let Hyena's body fall to the ground.

"Well, at least she is gone.", Broadway said with a relieved nod. "Good riddance.", Storm said with a relieved growl as she hugged Broadway.

"Thanks, Kurt, for saving me from that mangy mutt. If it wasn' t for you, I'd have-", Lexington started to speak, but I then kissed Lexington to shut him up, and I heard the others gasp before cheering.

"Alright!", Broadway bellowed with a laugh. "I knew you two liked each other.", Storm said with a grin.

"About damn time. You two were dancing around each other!", Logan growled lightly with a smirk. "I didn't have time to take in that kiss. Can you kiss me again?", Lexington smiled shyly as he asked.

"Lex, that's what I was waiting to hear.", I grinned brightly before I moved forward to kiss him slowly and passionately this time. I wonder how the others are going to react.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

This just got worse as Jackal set the forest on fire. "We must stop this before the whole forest goes up in flames.", Jade said, looking horrified. We all rushed to try, and stop the fire before it could spread.

"Keep going!", Steve shouted with a frantic expression. "We have to hurry!", Fiona shouted with a worried nod.

I then saw Zilla Jr. run off to the temple, and once again, I went after him. "What are you doing this time, Zilla?", I asked curiously with a hint of sternness.

Zilla Jr. then grew to his original size, and now, I know what he was about to do. He was going to summon Mothra, that is, if she is real. Zilla Jr. let out his sonic boom like roar as it echoed around the forest.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"Why does Zilla Jr. have to roar like that?!", Elisa shouted in frustration and annoyance as we all had hands covering our ears. "It still hurts my ears every time!", Beast shouted with a groan.

"That was Zilla Jr.?", Zafiro called out in shock. "He is so loud!", Jade yelled out in pain.

"Why does he do that?!", Obsidiana shouted in confusion. "I don't know!", Turquesa shook her head.

"This happened before!", I called out with a sheepish chuckle. "I think I know what Zilla Jr. is trying to do!", Light shouted with a grin.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Zilla Jr. then stopped roaring, and we saw the forest was still in flames. "I have to go help the others!", I called out to Zilla Jr. I ran to the forest to see that the others have managed to put out the fire, and they were now fighting Jackal.

Then we heard what sounded like a roar, but it wasn't Zilla Jr's roar. "What was that?", Mystique asked in surprise and confusion. "Look!", Elisa shouted with a hand pointing to the sky.

We all saw a giant Moth like butterfly, flying above us, and it was Mothra! She is real! I took a closer look at her wings, and to my shock, they looked like Jasmine's wings! Could they have used Mothra's DNA to create Jasmine?

"Mothra...she is real.", Turquesa gasped in awe and surprise. "And she is so beautiful.", Obsidiana said with a look of amazement.

"Zilla Jr's roar must have summoned her.", Jade said with a shocked nod. "Die, monster!", Jackal screamed out in defense. Jackal then fired at Mothra, but it didn't faze her.

Mothra then let out a screech like roar. "Now she is mad.", Angela said with a whistle of respect and awe. One of Mothra's long legs were lifted up, and then she bought it down on Jackal, who screamed in terror as Mothra killed him.

"Whoa.", Elisa said as she blinked in shock. "She's truly the protector of the forest.", Turquiosa spoke in awe. Mothra's wings then started to glow a light blue, which's the same way that Jasmine's wings glow.

We saw all the burnt trees restore to normal. "Mothra restored the forest.", Beast said with a look of amazement and respect. Mothra then stopped, and she looked down to stare at us.

"Thank you, Mothra.", Obsidiana said with a nod as she respectfully bowed. "Thank you for saving the Green, Mothra.", Zafiro bowed lowly in respect as he smiled.

"It's nice to have a new friend in you, Mothra.", Goliath smiled in respect with a nod. Mothra let out a roar like screech, and then she saw Zilla Jr. She then bowed to him before she flew off.

After that, Goliath told the Mayan clan on how they can grow more of their medicines, so Turquesa and Jade went with us as they had a few of the plants that we would bring to Avalon, and then we would bring some to plant outside the X-Mansion.

"These plants and trees sure will be helpful at the school.", Raven said with a delighted smile. "Especially with the kids using the Danger Room.", Hank nodded with a sigh.

"I'm still stoked about having seen Mothra.", Peter said with a grin. "Like I said, Avalon sure knew we would be having a lot of adventures.", Angela said with a smile.

"And Zilla Jr. is making more friends.", I said warmly as Zilla Jr. is back on my shoulder, housecat size. "He sure is.", Goliath said softly with a smile as he rubbed under Zilla's neck, and Zilla purred loudly, making me chuckle in amusement.


	37. Chapter 37

(Jean's P.O.V.)

3 days ago, we dropped Jade and his mate Turquesa at Avalon for them to plant the trees there, and I'm pretty sure that after they leave, they will have adventures of their own. Then we landed ashore, and we found out that we were in Switzerland.

"Never thought we would pay a visit to Switzerland.", Steve said with a awed look as he admired the scenery. "Now remember, we all have been sent here for a reason.", Goliath said with a nod.

"Even though we don't know what that reason might be.", Hank said with a shrug. "Well, maybe we will find our reason when we go sightseeing.", Elisa said thoughtfully with a hum.

"Ok, then.", Light said with a smile. Sarabi and Bronx then started to run off. "Bronx, Sarabi, come back!", Fiona shouted out loud as she ran after them with Steve behind her.

"Why do those two like to run off?", I asked with a groan of frustration. "I don't know.", Peter said with a shake of his head. We then saw them run into the woods, and then we heard Fiona's shout.

"Fiona!", Rogue shouted in worry as we then ran toward the source of Fiona's shout. We then came across a large sinkhole. "They must have fallen.", Raven said with a frown.

"We have to go find them.", I said with a growl. Zilla Jr. then hopped off my shoulder, and then he started to sniff the ground. "What is it, Zilla?", Angela asked curiously with concern.

"He is telling us to follow him.", Natasha said with a sigh as she had Kira in a baby carrier on the back which I and Light crafted up at her request. "He could lead us to the others.", Elisa said with a grin.

"Yes, as it's too dangerous to go down that sinkhole.", Goliath said with a growl. "Who knows what's under there?", Peter replied with a shrug. We all then started to follow Zilla Jr.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

"Fiona, are you okay?", I asked in concern as I grunted lightly. My body is a bit sore from that call, but nothing to worry about. "I'm fine, just some cuts on my arms.", Fiona said as she glanced at the minor cuts on her arms. The rocks must have scraped her.

"Bronx, Sarabi, you two okay?", Fiona asked in concern, and two panting barks answered us. "You two shouldn't run off like that.", I said with a glare at them, and they whined lightly, along with a moan from Bronx.

"Where are we?", Fiona asked in confusion as she looked around. "It looks like a tunnel. Maybe we can find a way out of here.", I said softly as I checked the surroundings.

"Stay close to me.", I said to Fiona with a soft, yet stern nod. While we were walking, Fiona and I talked about my backstory.

"So you never got that dance with Peggy?", Fiona asked sadly with a surprised look. "Never did.", I said with a sigh as I remembered Peggy briefly. Gods, she was my first love, and I lost her because of damn time and the war!

"I can see why she loved you. You are a brave, caring soldier with a heart.", Fiona said with a warm smile. I turned my head away as I felt my face turn red a little. I haven't had this feeling since I was with Peggy.

We then came across a large metal door. "Help me open it.", I said with a soft scowl as it looks heavy. We both pushed on the door, and it opened. We saw what looks like an abandoned lab, though it still looked clean as someone still kept using it.

"Looks like a lab.", Fiona said in shock and confusion. "But what's a lab doing underground?", I asked with a raised eyebrow as I was confused too.

Bronx and Sarabi were then scratching at some capsules, and there were six capsules. "What are these?", Fiona asked with surprise and shock. "These look like cyro-preservation chambers.", I said with shock and horror as I knew what that felt like.

I saw inside a young woman, and what shocked me the most is that she almost looked like Peggy. "Steve, these other 5 capsules have kids in them.", Fiona said with a gasp of horror as she was shocked.

"What could all this be?", Fiona asked in confusion and terror. "Look, there is a computer. Maybe I can check and see what happened down here.", I said with a nod as I logged onto the computer, and saw on the giant screen, the name of Anton Sevarius.

I growled angrily, "Damn it, this lab belonged to Sevarius!". I heard a gasp of horror as we all told her about Sevarius. I clicked upon the only file that was visible, and there was pockets of files inside it, and there was names and dates.

I clicked on the earliest one, and as I read it out loud, I widened my eyes in shock and horror and anger.

_Subject 1, the daughter of Steve and Peggy; Felicia Sarah Rogers-Carter. She became pregnant from five fathers' donor sperm over the years with my persuasion. Date of Birth: April 5th, 1942. Date of Death: November 17th, 1994. Frozen repeatedly in 1955, 1960, 1965, 1970, 1975, 1980, 1985, 1990, and finally 1994. Taken from Peggy Carter in 1950 by grandfather of Dr. Sevarius. 100% Causcasian. 50% Secret Soldier Serum. Mother of the five children. Was 27 years old when died from blood loss of latest childbirth._

I couldn't keep breathing as this was my daughter! Mine and Peggy's daughter! I have grandchildren?! I knew I had to keep looking though my heart is beating so hard, and it's as if it's suffocating me, but I have to find out! I heaved heavily as I clicked the next one.

_Subject 2. The first child is a boy, 100% Caucasian, son of Felicia and Nicholas Samson Daniels. His name is Aaron Liam. Date of Birth: August 1st, 1972. Physical Age: 15 years old. Frozen repeatedly in 1975, 1980, 1985, 1990, 1994, 2000, 2008. Has 25% Secret Soldier Serum. _

_Subject 3. The second child is a girl, half Caucasian and half African, daughter of Felicia and Cayman Maahes, and her name is Tama Kimberly. Date of Birth: December 9th, 1980. Physical Age: 14 years old. Frozen repeatedly in 1980, 1985, 1990, 1994, 2000, 2008. Has 25% Secret Soldier Serum, and a mutation which confused me at first, but after research and experimenting, she can control certain forms of earth._

_Subject 4. The third child is a boy, half Caucasian and half Arabian, son of Felicia and Cairo Yeshati, and his name is Anthony Rajah. Date of birth: January 21st, 1982. Physical Age: 12 years old. Frozen repeatedly in 1985, 1990, 1994, 2000, 2008. Has 25% Secret Soldier Serum. _

_Subject 5. The fourth child is a girl, half Caucasian and half Native American, daughter of Felicia and Ethan 'Little Wolf' Tanabai. Her name is Hope 'Little Fawn'. Date of Birth: March 15th, 1984. Physical Age: 10 years old. Frozen repeatedly in 1985, 1990, 1994, 2000, 2008. Has 25 % Secret Soldier Serum, and a mutation similar to a mutant named Magneto, but more into glass and brick._

_Subject 6. The last child is a girl, half Caucasian and half Chinese, daughter of Felicia and Bao Cheng. Her name is Cri-Kee Lillian. Date of Birth: November 6th, 1994. Physical Age: 8 years old. Frozen repeatedly in 2000, 2008. Has 25% Secret Soldier Serum._

I then clicked the last file which wasn't paper, but a video..After taking a deep breath, I clicked it.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We then came across a giant metal door. "What is this doing out here?", Elisa asked in confusion. "It doesn't matter. We have to find Steve and Fiona.", Natasha said with a focused and determined look.

Goliath was able to open the door with his strength. "Let's hope they are okay.", Light said as she worried her lips.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

I then felt my hands form into fists after I had finished watching the video. Felicia is or was my daughter, but Sevarius's experiments killed her, and all these kids are my grandchildren.

"Steve, I'm so sorry.", Fiona said, resting a hand upon my arm softly yet tenderly. "Sevarius, I will make sure you pay dearly!", I snarled angrily.

"We should let the kids out, but we are going to have to explain to them how much time has passed.", Fiona said with a sigh. "You are right on that.", I said with a heavy sigh and a nod.

Then we heard a noise, and we turned around, seeing our friends. "Steve, Fiona!", Jean shouted with a relieved look. "You two are okay!", Natasha said with a bright smile.

"So are Bronx and Sarabi.", Angela said with a smile as she petted Sarabi and Bronx. "What is this place?", Elisa asked in confusion and horror. I only growled lowly.

"Steve, what's wrong?", Hank asked in concern with a look at me. Instead of explaining, I decided to show them the video.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"So all these kids in these capsules are your grandchildren?", Light asked with shock and terror. "Yes.", Steve said with a weary look.

"I can't believe how sick Sevarius is.", Elisa said with a snarl. "I always knew he was cruel, but I didn't think that he was this cruel.", Angela said with a low growl.

"Not even Xanatos could stoop this low as he is only satisfied with the cyborgs these days.", Goliath growled lightly. "Now we have to wake them up.", Fiona said with a sigh.

"Hank, do you think you can open them?", Steve asked with a pleading look. Hank nodded as he went over to the computer. "There, the capsules are now opening.", Hank said with a small smile.

As the capsules were opening, we saw smoke come out, and we saw all the kids start to slowly wake up. "What happened?", A boy who looked to be about 15 years old as he blinked his eyes open.

"How are we still alive?", A girl who looked to be half African with a confused look. "Who are you?", A boy who looked to be half Arabian with a wary, suspicious glare.

"We're not going to hurt you.", Light said with a reassuring smile. "We are here to help you.", Elisa said with a warm nod.

"Wait, you're Steve Rogers!", A little girl who looked to be half Chinese say as she looked excited and hopeful. "You are our grandfather.", Another girl said who looked to be half Native American with a thoughtful look.

"Yes, I am.", Steve said with a soft nod and a smile. "We are here to take you all home with us.", Rogue said with a grin.

"You all will attend a school called Xavier school.", Raven said with a chuckle. "I have always wanted to go to school.", The half Arabian boy said with a spark in his eyes. The kids then introduced themselves.

Steve then picked up the body of his daughter softly and gently, and he gazed at her longingly before he kissed her on the forehead. "Felicia, I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of this.", Steve said with a half growl, half sob.

"But know this, I will always love you, my daughter.", Steve said with a sigh. "Let's trash this lab.", Beast said with a growl and a slightly mad grin as he shifted.


	38. Chapter 38

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Once we had completely destroyed the lab, we followed Steve who was carrying Felicia in his arms to the mountains near Lake Geneva. Steve then buried his daughter, and we all planted flowers on her grave.

"May you rest in peace as you're finally free, my daughter. I wish I had known you, Felicia, but I shall know of you through your children as I love you. You've given me family, Peggy, and I promise I'll take care of them. I hope you are reuniting with Felicia as it should be, but know this, we will miss you both.", Steve spoke clearly yet softly.

"Mom, we love you.", Anthony said with a sob and a sniffle. "We will never forget you.", Hope said with a nod and a little cry as Tama hugged her softly.

Then I felt a odd presence. "Do you feel that, Jean?", Light asked in curiosity. "I do. What is that?", I asked in confusion.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

I then saw what looks like Felicia's spirit. "I love you too, dad.", Felicia said with a wistful look yet her smile was bright. "Felicia.", I whispered in quiet awe and surprise. She moved closer, leaning into me, and she then whispered to me in my ear.

"Also, Mom approves of Fiona, and she knows that Fiona will make you very happy.", Felicia sounded happy for me, and she then left a lingering kiss on my temple before she disappeared. I then fell to my knees, crying lightly as my heart swelled of love, happiness, and peace.

"Steve.", Fiona said in concern as she placed her hands on my shoulders, and I smiled at her reassuringly as Felicia's words about Fiona rebounded in my brain. Peggy moved on, and it was time for me to move on as well.

I just hope the kids would like a Gargoyle for a second grandmother as Peggy was their first grandmother. I then got up with nods and smiles at my other friends as they were concerned yet happy for me, and they were soon reassured as they understood.

"Let's continue our quest.", Goliath said with a nod. "Quest?", Cri-Kee asked in confusion. "You will understand what we mean.", I said softly with a warm chuckle as I ruffled Cri-Kee's hair gently, hearing a giggle.

We all then made it back to the ship, and Goliath then started to steer the ship to our next location. "I can't wait to see what the world looks like.", Anthony said with a nervous tone in his voice through he looks excited. "You are all going to love it.", I said with a bright grin.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Ok, here's what happened as I think we are now in February. 2 days ago, we arrived in Arizona, and we met with Elisa's father, Peter, and her younger sister Beth. Xanatos wanted to catch Coyote, a children of Oberon so that he can be granted immortality, but we were able to stop Xanatos, even though he got away.

We also got to see Tama and Hope use their powers for the first time, and they were strong. After that, we left Arizona, and we ended up back on Avalon. Trouble soon happened as Oberon and his wife Titania returned, and to make it worse, Oberon wanted to evict the Avalon clan from the island.

Even though we had fought with Oberon, Titania and Katharine were able to convince Oberon to let the Avalon clan stay on Avalon. Then after that, we left Avalon, and now, I hope we finally make it back home as we all miss our friends.

(Oberon's P.O.V.)

"I'm afraid these are all the Children of Oberon who survived.", Phoebe said with a weary sigh. Coyote, Lady of the Lake, along with the Weird sisters are the only ones who have survived.

"The Dark Phoenix killed them all.", Seline said with a nod of fear. "Just hearing his name makes me shiver.", Coyote said with anxiety as he quivered slightly.

"Nonetheless, we are lucky to have survived the Dark Phoenix as he's quite powerful and dangerous.", I nodded with a frown. "We can sense that Puck is alive as well.", Luna said with a thoughtful smile.

"Then I have to go search for him and my wife.", I said with narrowed eyes as I looked around at my Children.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Finally, we are home!", Peter exclaimed happily as we saw the Statue of Liberty, and the skyscrapers beyond, and to my relief, it was untouched. We finally made it back home.

"I missed New York.", Natasha said with a deep breath as she held Kira who was babbling at Cri-Kee. "I missed working at the lab.", Hank said with a grin.

"I missed teaching at the school.", Raven said with a overjoyed look and a nod. "Don't forget beating the Danger Room!", Rogue giggled lightly with a smirk.

"It's great to be back home.", Steve smiled softly with a content look. "It felt so long without hearing the foghorn of the ferry, the hum of the city!", Elisa chuckled lightly with a nod.

"So this is Manhattan.", Angela said with a awed expression. "It looks beautiful.", Fiona said with a amazed expression.

"And so big.", Aaron muttered lightly in surprise. "You are all going to love it here.", Light said with a bright smile.

"Light is right.", Goliath said with a grin as he steered the ship home. "I can't wait to see our friends' reaction.", I snickered lightly with a giggle.

"Can you imagine Tony talking with our Anthony?", Steve chuckled in amusement. "Or Charles meeting Angela?", Hank smirked lightly.

Bronx and Sarabi were whining excitedly, and Zilla Jr. was purring. "We are almost there.", I said reassuringly.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

I was at the Avengers Tower with Charles and a few of the X-Men. "I really miss Peter.", Penny said with a sad and weary sigh. "I know you do, Penny.", Brooklyn said with a soft nod as he kissed Penny on the cheek.

"But we have to wait. King Arthur told us that Avalon knows when it will be time for our friends to return.", Storm said with a patient nod. Then Elisa's cat started to hiss at the window. "Everyone, careful.", Tony said as we tensed up.

Then we saw Bronx and Sarabi jump on Hudson and Logan. The two Gargoyle beasts were licking their faces.

"Alright, you great beast, enough!", Hudson said in slight annoyance and happiness as he pushed Bronx away a bit before hugging him. "Easy, big girl! i know, I missed you, Sarabi!", Logan growled lightly with a laugh as he wrestled Sarabi back, and petted her happily.

"Bronx!", Lexington shouted with a grin. "Sarabi!", Nightcrawler shouted with a laugh.

"Where are the others?", Charles asked in concern and curiosity. "We are here.", Steve said with a smile as he came in.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

All of our friends have a happy face as they all ran up to us, and gave each of us a hug. "Peter!", Penny shouted in joy and relief as she hugged her brother. "I missed you so much, sis.", Peter said with a grin.

"We missed you all.", Rogue said with a smile. "Yeah, we did too.", Bruce said with a bright nod.

"You all had us scared when you left without telling us.", Jasmine said with a half-heartened glare. "Sorry.", Light said with a sheepish smile.

"But King Arthur told us that Avalon was sending you all to places around the world.", Penny said with a chuckle. "King Arthur came to Manhattan?", Goliath asked in surprise.

"Yes, along with a Gargoyle called Griff.", Clint said with a nod. "Did you have fun on your world tour?", Tony asked with a smirk. "It was amazing. We got to go to Paris, Scotland, Egypt, and London. And that's just the start.", Raven said with a grin.

"Sounds like you all had fun and adventure.", Charles chuckled warmly. "We also met some friends on our tour.", Hank said with a grin.

"We met Deadpool in Canada.", Elisa said with a sheepish smile as I slightly noticed that she looked a bit flustered...She must have some sort of affection for Deadpool..

"Of course, you did.", Logan scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "We also met a few Titans on our world tour, and it looks like Zilla Jr. isn't the only Titan in this world.", I said with a grin.

"Really, that must have been amazing.", Quicksilver said with a whistle of awe. "We want you to meet our new friends.", Goliath said with a smile.

"Come out.", Steve called out warmly yet clearly. Angela, Fiona, and Steve's grandchildren came out from the shadows. "This is Angela, my daughter.", Goliath said with a proud, fatherly smile.

"Daughter! You have a daughter, Goliath?", Logan asked in surprise, no growl in him this time. "Where did you find her?", Hudson asked in shock and confusion.

"On Avalon. It turns out that the Wyvern clan's eggs survived; all of them. Both the Princess and Tom have been caring for them.", Light said with a smile. "That's the best news ever!", Broadway bellowed out happily.

"This is Fiona.", Steve said warmly as she was holding Steve's hand. "We found her in Wakanda.", Hank said with a grin.

"Wait, you saw Wakanda?!", Tony yelped in surprise as I giggled softly. "Also, Natasha finally has a child of her own.", I said with a smile as Natasha stepped out with Kira in her arms.

"Is that a baby Gargoyle?", Kitty asked in awe and surprise as she came over, along with Jasmine and Pepper. "She looks so cute!", Jasmine cooed happily as she glanced upon Kira.

"Where did you find her?", Pepper asked with awe and shock as she was waving her hand at Kira who giggled at her. "In Wakanda, along with Fiona. The rest of Fiona's clan died of a virus, and she was the only one to survive.", Natasha said with a bittersweet sigh.

"Oh, that's horrible!", Kitty gasped in shock and horror. "Fiona, along with the Gargoyle Beasts protected the eggs until they hatched.", Raven said with a nod.

"T'Challa and his family are now caring for the Gargoyle babies who are now called the Wakanda clan.", Angela said with a bright smile. "What's her name?", Bruce asked in wonder as he gazed upon Kira with affection and awe in his eyes.

"Kira.", Natasha said with a warm and motherly smile. "Well, I'm happy for you, Nat.", Clint said with a overjoyed chuckle and a beaming smile, happy for his partner.

"And these are my grandchildren.", Steve said with a fatherly, affectionate smile as Cri-Kee reached for his other hand, looking shy. "Grandchildren?", Scott asked in shock and surprise.

"It's a long story. We will explain later.", Steve said with a chuckle. "This is Aaron Liam, and he is the oldest.", Steve said warmly as he introduced Aaron who waved with a grin.

"This is Tama Kimberly, and she can control earth, like sand, mud, and very pure earth.", I said softly as I introduced Tama who has a conjured vial of sand from the shore of Switzerland, and she opened it up, and she did a display of a Gargoyle in sand, and everybody was amazed.

"That's incredible.", Bruce smiled with a impressed smile. "This is Anthony Rajah.", Raven said with a smile, and I saw Tony's eyes widen considerably. I knew that sooner or later, Tony is bound to say that the kid needs a nickname as he didn't like the full name of Anthony much.

"Nice to meet you.", Scott said with a nod and a grin. "This is Hope, and she has a power similar to Erik, only she can control Glass and Bricks.", Light said with a look at Charles.

"That's different for certain.", Charles blinked in awe. "And this is Cri-Kee.", Elisa said with a smile as she introduced Cri-Kee who smiled shyly.

"I thought having on them attend the Xavier school so they can be taught how to control their powers.", Steve said with a thoughtful and hopeful look. "Of course they can attend the school.", Charles said with a reassuring smile and a warm nod.

"We also bought some plants to plant outside the school.", Raven said with a grin. "These plants are like medicines.", Hank said with a nod.

"I'm just glad to be home.", I said softly, and Zilla purred in agreement as Goliath wrapped a wing around us. "Me too, Jean.", Goliath rumbled softly with a smile as he kissed me on the temple lovingly.


	39. Chapter 39

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We all then started to talk with our friends as we have missed them so much. "Damn, it's raining hard outside.", Scott said with a scowl as he looked outside. Then we saw something appear in front of us.

"Titania.", Light said with a scowl. "What are you doing here?", Raven asked with narrowed eyes as she hissed.

"Oberon's going to take the Xanatos child.", she said quickly before she disappeared. "Xanatos and Fox had a baby?", Elisa asked in shock and confusion.

"What does Oberon want to take the child?", Brooklyn asked with a growl. "Titania is Fox's mother?", Light asked with a blink of confusion.

Then to our shock, our friends fell asleep, except for the Gargoyles. "Guys, wake up!", I said as I tried to wake them up. "Guys, look!", Angela shouted with a hand pointing out.

We saw a giant Oberon..attacking the Xanatos tower. "Jean, can you and Light wake the others? Oberon must have placed a spell on the entire city to put everyone to sleep.", Goliath said with a growl.

"We can only wake up a few of them.", I said with a slightly helpless shrug. "Let's wake up the Avengers and the X-Men.", Light said, looking at me with a determined nod. We both chanted a spell, and we were able to wake up most of our friends.

"What happened?", Steve asked in confusion and worry. "No time for that, look!", Broadway pointed to the Xanatos tower.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?", Tony asked quickly. "A giant blue man attacking the Xanatos tower, then yes.", Scott deadpanned with a nod.

"We have to stop him!", Goliath shouted with a snarl. Everyone nodded as they ran to the Quinjet and X-Jet. Zilla Jr. was pulling at my sweater. "What is it?", I asked in curiosity.

_Follow me, I have to show you something._ Zilla said quickly "Jean, where are you going?", Goliath asked with a concerned look.

"Zilla Jr. wants me to follow him.", I said quickly with a nod. "I can take you to where Zilla Jr. wants to go.", Light replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Light.", I said with a grateful look. Light picked me up in her arms, and Zilla Jr. hopped onto my shoulders. "Careful, Jean.", Goliath said with a wary nod.

"I will.", I said with a smile, reassuring him. Light then started to glide, and I read Zilla Jr's mind. He wanted us to go somewhere in the mountains.

Zilla Jr. then started to let out some roars. "This place, Zilla?", I asked in wonder. Zilla Jr. nodded his head with a growl. Then we landed somewhere in the mountains, and we saw a lake connecting to the ocean.

"I have to go help the others! Are you sure you will be okay here?", Light asked quickly with a bit of concen. "I'll be fine. I have both my powers and Zilla Jr. to protect ourselves.", I said with a grin.

Light smiled before she flew off to go help the others. Zilla Jr. then grew to his original size, and then I knew what he was about to do.

He was going to summon another Titan, and then I noticed a small temple. I went over to it to see some writing on the stone, and drawings of the various Titans we have encountered on our world tour, along with a few others I didn't recognize.

I then covered my ears as Zilla Jr. then started to roar, but for some reason, this roar was much more stronger.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

We were inside the room where Fox and her baby was in and most of the X-Men and a few of the Avengers have fallen under a spell by Oberon. I along with Light, Xanatos, Puck, Steve, Logan, Beast, and Jasmine were frozen in place by Titania.

After Fox had hit Oberon with a spell, we all then heard Zilla Jr's roar. "Man, is he so loud?!", Beast shouted as he clenched his ears.

"I never expected that little monster to be that loud!", Xanatos shouted. "And Alex's not crying for some reason!", Fox exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, no, not again!", Titania screamed in frustration and fear. "He's more loud than usual this time.", I muttered to myself.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

After he was done roaring, I then felt the ground shake, and I saw something rise from the mountains. I felt Zilla Jr. pick me up with his claws. I saw a three headed Dragon rise from the ground, and what shocked me most was that its wings let out yellow lightning.

_Who is he?_ I asked in wonder. _King Ghidorah._ Zilla Jr said in respect and admiration. Then I saw something rise from the water, and it was a titan who looked a bit like Zilla Jr., only that he is different.

_That's my ancestor, Godzilla._ Zilla Jr. said with awe and familial love. The original Godzilla!? _Let's call him Giza for short._ I said, and Zilla growled in agreement.

_Why have you summoned us, my descendant?_ Giza asked as I read his mind to understand what he was saying. Zilla Jr. let out some roars saying that Oberon was attacking.

_Oberon again, he never learns!_ King Ghidorah said with a very angry snarl. _Bring him here, Ghidorah._ Giza said with a low growl. King Ghidorah let out a roar as he flew off to the tower. _The other Titans will be here soon._ Zilla Jr said with a grin.

(Light's P.O.V.)

I was able to help the others break free from the spell, and I used a bit of my magic to teleport us outside. "Light, are you okay?", Goliath asked in concern. "Just a bit tired.", I said, waving a hand in dismissal with a smile.

"Hand over the child!", Oberon shouted in frustration and anger. "Never!", Xanatos shouted protectively as he growled. Then we heard a roar in the sky as we saw lightning. Then we saw a three headed Dragon flying in the sky.

"What the fuck is that!?", Logan shouted in shock. "Is it another Titan?", Beast asked in amazement. "King Ghidorah!", Titania shouted in fear and horror.

"Once again, Zilla Jr. must have summoned him with his roar.", Goliath said with a proud chuckle. "He looks pretty mad.", Jasmine said with a whistle of respect. Then King Ghidorah's three heads roared as he grabbed Oberon and Titania with his claws.

"No!", Oberon shouted in distress and fear. "What are you doing to us?!", Titania shouted in confusion and fear.

"He is taking them to the mountains.", Xanatos said with a raised eyebrow. Then I heard that familiar screech like roar, and I saw in the distance, Mothra! "It's Mothra!", I shouted with a laugh.

"Why is she here?", Beast asked curiously. "Could she have heard Zilla Jr's roar?", Logan asked with a thoughtful growl.

"What is she doing?", Jasmine asked in surprise as she saw Mothra's wings glow a light blue aura, and the blue light glowed around New York. "What happened?", Clint asked with a groan.

"Guys, you're awake!", Steve shouted with a grin. "Mothra!", Mystique shouted with a grin. "Oh, my god.", Charles replied in surprise.

"She's huge.", Scott gulped nervously with respect. "Wait, she has the same wing patterns as mine.", Jasmine said with a blink of surprise.

"You have Mothra's DNA inside you.", I said with a smile. "So that makes Mothra my mother?", Jasmine asked in amazement.

Mothra then let out her screech like roar as she flew around the city. Then we head what sounded like Rodan's roar, and sure enough, we saw him flying in the distance.

"Rodan!", Angela shouted with a overjoyed and surprised look. "Jesus, he's so big!", Quicksilver replied in shock.

"That's Rodan?", Clint asked in awe and fear. "And he's a Titan.", Brooklyn said in amazement.

"Damn, how many Titans do you all meet on your World tour?", Tony asked in shock and awe. "Quite a few, Tony.", Goliath rumbled lightly with a chuckle.

"I think they are asking us to follow them.", Charles said with a nod. "Everyone, get in the jets!", Steve shouted with a determined gesture. I flew alongside Goliath and his clan as we followed Mothra and Rodan who were flying to the mountains.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I then saw King Ghidorah drop Oberon and Titania to the ground, and then to my shock, I saw Mothra and Rodan. Zilla Jr. then placed me down on the ground.

All of the Titans started to surround Oberon and Titania, and they looked very pissed off at them. "Jean!", Goliath shouted in joy and relief as I saw him land.

"Goliath!", I shouted as I hugged him happily in relief. "So Zilla Jr. summoned King Ghidorah and the rest of the Titans?", Rogue asked in awe and curiosity.

"Not just them, he also summoned the original Godzilla.", I said with a smirk. "What?! The Original Godzilla?!", Tony yelled in shock.

"We call him Giza for short.", I said with a smile. "They all look pissed off.", Clint said with a whistle of respect and shock. I then read their minds.

_You have gone too far, Oberon!_ Giza snarled angrily. _How dare you try to steal a child from its mother?!_ Mothra screeched fiercely.

_Just to teach them Magic!_ King Ghidorah roared furiously. _You and your wife's actions are worthy of death!_ Rodan roared harshly.

"We are sorry!", Titania shouted in fear and respect. "I sincerely apologize, my king!", Oberon shouted in respect and terror.

"I have never seen them this scared.", Puck said with awe and a bit of happiness. "Titans have been around longer than them.", Light said with a chuckle.

"They are mad at what they tried to do.", I said with a nod. "They are in my debt...", Xanatos replied in respect and awe.

"You cannot piss off a Titan. Family is family.", Goliath grinned with a chuckle. _We can let this go._ Zilla Jr. said with a deep growl.

_But if you ever try to do something like this again._ Mothra snarled lowly. _We won't hesitate to kill you._ Giza snarled snappishly.

_Now leave!_ King Ghidorah roared furiously. "Yes, my king! Puck, you are free to stay with the mortals as you clearly have sided with them.", Oberon spoke hastily with a nod.

"But you will never set ground again on Avalon, Puck. Enjoy your punishment.", Titania spoke haughtily. "Uh...thank you.", Puck said in surprise as he was happy that he would be staying with the humans.

Soon after, Oberon and Titania disappeared. "Thank you all.", Fox said with a grateful smile to the Titans ,and Goliath's clan, Avengers and the X-Men. "You all saved our son.", Xanatos said with a respectful and grateful nod.

"We just did our job.", Tony said with a grin. "Will we see you again?", Jasmine asked in wonder to the Titans, mostly Mothra.

_You can be sure of that...Daughter._ Mothra said, sounding happy. "Mothra called you daughter, Jasmine.", I said with a beaming smile.

"Thank you.", Jasmine said with a overjoyed smile. "We all appreciated your help today, Titans. We will see each other again.", Charles nodded thoughtfully as he privately sent a thought to Mothra, which I presumed for her permission for that very important thing for Charles and Jasmine.

"Many respects to you, Titans, and I am glad that Zilla Jr. has family in you all, besides us.", Goliath bowed in respect and warmth. The other Titans bowed to each other before they each let out a roar, and they all took off, except for Giza and Zilla Jr.

_I think I might stay here for a while._ Giza said with a chuckle before he dove back into the water. "That was amazing!", Clint said with a laugh. "I know, right?!", Quicksilver said with a giggle.


	40. Chapter 40

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Well, let's all head back.", I said with a chuckle. "Wait.", Xanatos said with a hand up. "What?", Tony asked lowly with narrowed eyes at him.

"Without your help, I would have lost my son tonight. I owe you all a debt of gratitude that I may never be able to repay, but I will try. I promise.", Xanatos said slowly and clearly as he held out his hand.

"And should we trust this promise, after all that has passed between us?", Goliath asked with a weary growl as he glared at Xanatos. I clenched into his arm, and Goliath looked at me, and I subtly nodded, and Goliath sighed heavily.

"You better keep your word, Xanatos. We must get going now.", Goliath rumbled softly with a nod at Xanatos and he returned his nod of understanding. We then headed back to our respectful homes.

Let me tell you, what has happened these past 2 weeks. Hank had checked my vital signs at the Lab in the X-Mansion, and he told me the energy that I absorbed, it somehow made me stronger. Goliath, I, and Hudson got into a fight with Wolf, and the spirit of Hakon. But during the fight, I ended up using my full power to kill Wolf while Hudson was able to destroy Hakon's spirit.

Coldstone came back, and Puck had made Alex, Xanatos and Fox's child use magic to transfer the souls of Coldstone, his mate, and Iago into Broadway, Angela, and Brooklyn. Goliath and Hudson were kidnapped, and when I saw them, I felt anger, and then immediately, I was threatening Puck to return my friends back to normal, or I would kill him, but I couldn't control what I was saying.

Coldstone and Coldfire then went after Coldsteel, and they promised to come back again someday. The other day, we fought with Demona and Thailog when Demona had finally found out about Angela being her daughter, and as I suspected, she tried to get her Angela to join her side.

After Angela had found out about Demona and Thailog's plan, she ended up telling her mother that she hates her. Thailog had made clones of Goliath's clan, and even a clone of Demona, who had a bit of Elisa's DNA. After defeating them both, Derek and his clan,had the clones live in the labyrinth.

Also, Steve's grandchildren had started to attend the school, and they loved it. Also, Steve and Fiona were hanging out more, and I could see them have feelings for each other. Also, Logan found a mutant who was artificially created by some scientists, and she had Logan's DNA as she had his steel claws, and regeneration.

This technically made the mutant, Logan's daughter. Logan decided to call her Laura, and he, along with Nightcrawler, Scott, and Lexington found her in Toronto somewhere between the border in Canada and the Usa. Laura then attended the Xavier school, and she got along well with the rest of the X-Men and Avengers. She also saw Rogue as a sister.

Now back to the present. I was getting worried as I had gone over to Light's house, and she wasn't there. I had asked anyone if they had seen her, but to my dismay, they hadn't.

Now I was in the forest near Light's house with Zilla Jr, who was sniffing to see if he can find Light's scent. I was with Goliath, Logan, Laura, Angela, Natasha, Brooklyn and Bronx, and we were all trying to see if we can find Light.

"I hope Light is okay.", I said softly in concern, and Goliath squeezed my shoulder gently and softly. "Don't worry, Jean, we will find her.", Goliath rumbled reassuringly.

"I wonder where she could be?", Natasha asked with concern and confusion. Kira was back at the Avengers Tower, being watched by Pepper. "Light wouldn't go anywhere without telling us.", Angela said with a worried nod.

Bronx then started to bark, and we saw that he found some footprints. "Footprints leading into the forest?", Brooklyn asked in surprise. "These are not just any footprints, they are Erik's.", Logan growled lightly after he sniffed the air.

"WHAT?!", I shouted in shock and fury. "How dare he? He has gone too far again!", Goliath growled angrily.

"I can't believe he went this far, dad. Why can't he understand Jean loves Goliath?", Laura asked with a shocked and upset look. "Erik just couldn't give up his obsession of Jean, and he always had something planned to have Jean no matter what. Light is the bait in this plan of his.", Logan growled lowly with a huff.

"We will have to go search tomorrow as Erik may have some Mutants guarding the place where he is hiding.", Goliath said with a frustrated growl. "I just hope Light will be okay.", I said as I bit my lip anxiously.

Light's pov.

I felt pain everywhere in my head. What happened? The last thing I remember was going to the living room, and then I felt something hit my head. I then woke up to find myself in a cell.

"What?", I asked in bewilderment as I stood up from the bed. "Well, you are finally awake.", I turned around to see Erik.

"You again!", I snarled furiously as I jumped at the cell bars. I was snarling and growling, and my eyes were glowing red. "Why am I here!?", I shouted with a glare at him.

"Simple. To lure Jean.". Erik smirked wryly. This guy never learns, does he!? "How many times do we have to make it clear to you?! Jean loves Goliath, not you!", I snarled lowly.

"And I thought about how Jean is protective of her family and friends. Maybe I could make her surrender to me if I captured her foster mother.", Erik said with a low chuckle.

"Jean and the others will find me, and they will make you pay for this!", I said with a growl. "I'm not so sure.", Erik said with a snort.

"I find it kind of hard to believe that you are related to Demona. I mean, you do look exactly like her, but you don't act like her.", Erik said with a amused nod. "She no longer sees me as her sister.", I said with a sigh.

"She is responsible for the death of my clan.", I said softly with a sharp growl. "You must hate humans then.", Erik spoke bemusedly as he then raised an eyebrow.

"I care for humans unlike you and my sister.", I hissed defensively. "Humans are pathetic.", Erik spat out angrily with narrowed eyes.

"That's because you had a hard past, Erik. Charles told me what you went through as a kid when Shaw killed your mother.", I said with a look at him.

"He told you?!", Erik growled with surprise. I nodded swiftly. "You and Demona have one thing in common. You both have spent many years by yourselves, due to your hatred of humans.", I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not like her!", Erik roared angrily as he then stormed off, and I sighed deeply as I went to lay down on my bed. A few hours later, Erik came back to check on me.

"How is it that you met Jean?", Erik asked curiously with a thoughtful look. "I had saved her from a car crash that killed her parents, and I raised her as my own daughter.", I said quietly with a sigh and a small smile.

"Now that makes sense as you are very close. No wonder why Jean acted like you sometimes.", Erik chuckled lightly. "I swear I will kill you if you try to force my daugh...", I was saying when Erik kissed me on the lips for a brief second, and then he pulled away.

My eyes were glowing red. "Why the hell did you do that!?", I snarled with slight confusion and anger. "Just to shut you up.", Erik said with a crooked smirk.

"You sick asshole!", I snarled lowly. "Sweet dreams.", Erik chuckled lightly with a wry look, and he then left again.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Ok,we searched the entire forest, and I think we have found Erik's hideout.", Tony said with a victorious grin. "I'm pretty sure he kidnapped Light to force Jean to surrender herself, but that won't happen.", Goliath said with a growl.

"If everything goes according to the plan, we will win.", I said with a smile as I nodded. "Ok, everyone, get ready.", Logan growled lightly with a nod. The plan was to have myself appear to surrender to Erik while the others rescue Light. Let us hope that the plan works.

I then was escorted inside by two Mutants, and I saw Erik. _Now._ I said quickly with telepathy to the others. "Jean, how nice to see you.", Erik said with a smile.

"Where is Light?", I asked sharply as I glared at him. "Why worry about her?", Erik asked with curiosity and amusement.

"She is my foster mother.", I said with a growl. "Then why are you here?", Erik asked warily yet calmly.

"I came here to surrender myself so you can let Light go.", I said with a resigned sigh. "Really?", Erik asked in surprise as his eyes widened, his face beaming brightly with victory.

(Light's P.O.V.)

I then heard explosions, waking me up from my nap, and I saw Logan, Steve, Goliath, and Zilla Jr. Zilla Jr. and Logan busted the cell bars open.

"Light, are you okay?", Steve asked in concern. "I'm fine, thanks to all of you.", I said with a grateful smile.

"Where's Jean?", I asked anxiously with a bit of confusion. "Let's say she's distracting him for us.", Goliath grinned with a chuckle.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Sir, the prisoner has escaped!", A mutant said, running up to us. "What!?", Erik shouted with fury and shock.

"It appears that Goliath, and Logan, along with Steve Rogers helped set Light free.", The same mutant said with a nervous look. "You tricked me!", Erik snarled angrily as he whipped around to face. "I am smarter than you, Erik.", I said with a smirk, taunting him.

"How dare you?! You should be mine, not that measly Gargoyle!", Erik roared furiously before he went for me. Bronx then tackled Erik, and I saw Laura stab a mutant in the legs before stabbing him in the chest.

"Get off me, you dumb dog!", Erik shouted angrily. "Bronx, get clear!", I shouted in warning as I used my powers to make some rocks fall on top of Erik.

"Way to go, Jean!", Laura said with a impressed laugh. I smirked with a chuckle. I then saw Light walk out with the others. "Light!", I shouted in joy and relief.

"Jean!", Light shouted in happiness as we then hugged each other. "I'm glad you're okay! Erik didn't hurt you, did he?", I asked worriedly.

"No, he just tried to torture me with his words.", Light said with a dismissal of her hands. "But at least, I gave Erik what he deserved.", I said with a grin.

"Good to hear that, Jean.", Goliath rumbled proudly with a nod. "Now, let's go before he gets out!", Tony said quickly in a warning.

We all ran to the X-Jet, and then we took off as I heard Erik scream. "Jean!", Erik screamed loudly. "Stubborn bastard, isn't he?", Goliath growled lightly.

I sighed with a nod of agreement. Later back at Light's house, she told me that Erik had kissed her, just to shut her up. "Oh, that bastard!", I snarled furiously.

"I was able to learn a bit more about Erik's past, and now that I feel sympathy for him, even though I shouldn't." Light said with a deep sigh as she briefly closed her eyes in distress. "I know what you mean, Light. Charles once told me about Erik's past, and how his mother was killed by Shaw.", I said with a soft sigh.

"I did know he was once part of the X-Men, and he was friends with Charles before he betrayed them.", Light said with a nod. "He just thinks humans won't accept us mutants for who and what we are.", I said with frustration as I shook my head lightly.


	41. Chapter 41

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Nearly 4 weeks have passed, and also Charles and Jasmine were getting married next month. I was so happy for them! Lately, a lot of bad things have been happening. Demona has been attacking more lately, and these 3 hunters appeared, and they were after Demona.

One of them had hurt Angela, and she was so badly injured, so we took her back to the Avengers Tower. "I can heal her.", Jasmine said with a determined nod, and then her wings glowed a light blue and so did her hands. She placed her hands on Angela's head and body.

Soon after, Angela woke up. "Thank you, Jasmine.", Goliath said with a relieved look as he hugged Angela, looking over her shoulder to Jasmine. Jasmine smiled warmly with a understanding nod.

"Well done, my dear.", Charles complimented Jasmine lovingly with a smile. "Now we have to go find those hunters, and make them pay for what they did.", Brooklyn said with a growl.

"Brooklyn's right! No one hurts a friend or family of ours.", Steve said with a scowl and a nod. "I agree with you, Steve.", Goliath growled deeply.

"How are we going to find the hunters?", I asked in wonder and confusion. The next 2 nights, we all had been on guard to make sure these Hunters wouldn't attack our friends. I was watching TV when I heard a very loud explosion.

"Did you hear that?", Tony asked in shock and bewilderment. "Where did it come from?", Steve asked in confusion and wonder.

"Jarvis, what happened?", Bruce asked quickly. "A ship of some sorts attacked the clock tower above the police station, Mr. Banner.", Jarvis spoke hastily with concern.

Oh, no, Goliath and his clan were visiting Elisa! "Jarvis, quickly show us the clock tower!", I called out, and he showed us footage of the clock tower completely destroyed.

"Zoom in.", Natasha said with a low growl as she clenched into Kira protectively. To our relief, we saw that Goliath and his clan were alright.

"Thank goodness.". I said, sighing with relief. "The hunters have gone too far!", Light snarled furiously. "They dared attack a police station and its surroundings for attention and to kill our friends!", Clint growled angrily.

"We have to find out who, and why they are doing this!", Steve glowered furiously with a nod. "Steve's right. There gotcha be a reason why they attacked our friends like this!", Bruce agreed with a growl, his eyes harboring on green.

"They better get back quick. Who knows what injuries they have?", Tony replied with concern. "I hope Elisa's alright too.", Natasha commented in worry.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

I was in the police station when we heard an explosion above us. The ceiling started to crack, and rocks were falling. I then saw one of the hunters appear, and he grabbed me, and he tried to take off with me.

"Let me go!", I cried out in defense as I took off his mask, and it was Jason! "Jason!", I yelled in shock and confusion.

"Let her go!", I then saw Jason get punched in the face, and I then felt myself in someone else's arms. "Deadpool!", I said with a relieved grin as I recognized him, thanks to his suit.

"Gee, I didn't know that you were falling for me, but it's good to see you, sweets.", Deadpool chuckled warmly. "Oh..shut up, but thanks.", I said as I hugged him out of joy and relief, barely knowing that I was blushing from the contact.

Deadpool let me down, and he took out his katanas. "I say you leave before I decided to kill you!", Deadpool snarled protectively and angrily. "Fine! You're crazy, anyway!", Jason growled lightly before he left quickly on his flying cart thingy. Then I saw the rest of Goliath's clan fly back to the Avengers Tower.

"Elisa, what the hell is going on?", Deadpool asked with concern and confusion. "I'll explain back at the tower, through the others are not going to like this.", I said with a groan.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Goliath and the others arrived, and I had called Charles and the X-Men to get to the Avengers Tower. "Well, this is bad as they caught you guys on video.", Tony said with a shake of his head in distress and anxiety.

"Now the city knows about you.", Raven said with a resigned sigh. "Those damn Hunters.", Hank said with a harsh growl.

"Now more than ever, we have to stop them.", I said with a determined nod as Goliath had his wing wrapped around me. "How can we find them before they try to attack us?", Clint asked in confusion as he shrugged helplessly.

"If they want attention, that's how we will find them.", Logan growled thoughtfully. We then found the Hunters at a dam, and we fought with them. We learned that Demona planned on releasing a virus that would kill all of the humans.

We were all heading towards an abandoned building where Demona would try to release the virus. We got there, but to our dismay, the Hunters were there as well.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!", Logan snarled in frustration. "It doesn't matter! Let's take them out!", Beast said with a roar as we all started to fight with the Hunters.

"Jason, please help us destroy these monsters.", Jon said with a glare at Jason. "No, it's over, we all have suffered from my stubbornness, but I finally came to my senses.", Jason said with a nod.

"You were right, Jon. These Gargoyles are not our enemies.", Jason said with a look at Jon. "No, I was wrong. They killed dad, and they nearly killed you!", Jon growled as he was aiming at Goliath, but Zilla Jr. stood in front of Goliath.

"We've got to stop Jon before it's too late.", Jason said with a horrified look. "Jon, listen to us. You must stop this otherwise you are full of revenge like Demona.", Steve warned with worry.

"No, the demon, she is going to destroy us all!", Jon said with a growl. Then we saw a flash of red light, and we heard Brooklyn's scream. "Brooklyn!", Penny and Goliath shouted in horror and terror.

"Jason, look out!", Jon called out as he was about to shoot at Goliath. "No!", Jason then jumped in front of Goliath, and he was shot in the waist.

"Oh, shit!", Deadpool said with a gasp. "What did you do?", Logan asked with a growl of horror and anger.

"Stop Demona.", I said with a nod. Goliath and his clan along with Light, Zilla Jr, Penny, and Peter ran towards where Brooklyn's scream was heard. Then I started to hear his voice again.

_Jon Canmore has a very dark soul._ The same voice said with anger. "Jon, help me, we can still save him! I know we can.", Robyn pleaded loudly to Jon.

"What have I...What have they done?!", Jon yelled in shock, and then anger. "I will have my revenge as the hunt is not over!", Jon said with fury.

_That's it._ The voice said with a growl. Then I felt my eyes turn red, and I saw Jon struggling to breath. "Jon, what's wrong?", Robyn asked in worry and fear.

"I can't breathe...my heart.", Jon heaved out, panting. "Oh, he's having a heart attack!", Natasha gasped in shock.

"Quick, help him!", Clint shouted in dismay. _Stop!_ I said to the voice, pleading. _He is a danger to Gargoyles, and he deserves to die._ The same voice hissed lowly.

"It hurts!', Jon gasped, then he then fell to the ground, motionless and dead. "NO!", Robyn screamed in horror and shock.

"Oh, my god.", Elisa said with a gasp as she hid her face in Deadpool's chest. _What did you make me do?_ I asked in horror and shock. _He deserved to die, Jean._ The voice spoke emotionless with a growl.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"Brooklyn, are you okay?", Penny asked in worry as she helped Brooklyn. A nod and a smile answered us all. "All I have to do is shatter this vial, and all humanity will be destroyed. Only our kind will survive, thanks to the power of the praying Gargoyle.", Demona said with a snarl.

Goliath then jumped over to the table, and he threw the Praying Gargoyle in the air. "Zilla, destroy it!", Goliath called out. Zilla Jr. then used his atomic breath to destroy the Praying Gargoyle.

"Way to go, Zilla Jr!", Peter said with a fist up in the air, grinning in triumph. "Now spread your evil if you dare. We can all die together, you and I, the whole clan, your sister, and our daughter.", Goliath said with a growl as Angela went to stand by her father's side.

"Make your choice, Demona.", I said with a snort. Demona then let out a angry roar as the whole clan surrounded her, and then she threw the vial into the air. "Catch!", Demona said with a smirk.

"No!", Goliath shouted in horror. "I got it!", Peter shouted with a grin as he caught it with his spiderwebs. "Great catch!", Penny said with a whoop.

"Demona!", I shouted angrily as I saw her climb out the window. "Go after her, Goliath! I can destroy the virus with my magic.", I said determinedly with a nod. "Yes.", Goliath nodded as he left us.

Peter then handed me the vial, and I started to chant a spell, and soon, the vial and virus was gone. "Thank god that's over with!", Angela breathed in relief.

"You guys better get out of here.", Jean said with a frantic nod as we heard helicopters and cop cars outside. "Follow us to the jet, come on!", Steve said with a hand gesture.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"I don't understand. He risked his life to save us all.", Robyn said in confusion and awe. "That's what he does as that's who he is.", I said with a proud smile as I glanced at her.

After we all made it back to the tower, Xanatos had actually offered Goliath and his clan their old home back, but since Goliath and his clan are now part of the Avengers, they decided to stay with us, and Xanatos had said that the feud was over, and that he would know be our ally instead of our enemy.

"Tomorrow, Nick Fury and my teammates will explain to everyone that you are part of the Avengers.", I said to Goliath with a smile as we were in my room. "Are you sure that's wise?", Goliath asked in worry and curiosity.

"They have to see that you protect, and most importantly, care about humans.", I said with a reassuring nod. Goliath then wrapped his wings around me. "No what the other humans say, I do love you, Jean Grey.",

Goliath rumbled lovingly and longingly. "I love you too, Goliath.", I said softly as I kissed him passionately. Goliath then kissed me back, and after we separated for air, we then started to gaze at the stars through the window.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

"You can heal my scars?", Deadpool asked in surprise and hope. "Of course.", Light said with a beaming smile as we were in a guest room.

"Then do it.", Deadpool said with a nod. Light then chanted a spell, and the spell hit Deadpool. Deadpool then took off his mask, and he didn't have any scars or burned skin. **(He looks like Ryan Reynolds still as this is animated.)**

"Thank you!", Deadpool said in relief and joy as he hugged Light quickly. "No problem.", Light said with a grin and a nod as she then left the room.

"Do you really need to leave?", I asked in wonder as I sighed lightly. "I have to go after Francis as I have to make him pay for what he did to me.", Deadpool said with a growl.

"Well, if you ever need my help, give me a call.", I smiled brightly. "Sure thing, Elisa.", Deadpool said with a grin. I then wrapped my arms around his neck, and I gave Deadpool a long kiss.

"Oh, my god! This is a dream coming true!", Deadpool breathed out with a laugh. I then felt him hug me, and I hugged him back.

"I love you, Wade Wilson.", I said, looking up at him slightly, smiling happily. Wade smiled warmly as he then laid his clothed hand upon my cheek. "I love you too, Elisa Maza.", Deadpool said as he then kissed me back, passionately this time.


	42. Chapter 42

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Citizens of New York, now you all have seen the footage on TV about those Gargoyles, am I right?", Nick fury said through his microphone with a nod. "Well, no need to fear them as they are not our enemies.", Nick Fury said with a smile.

"They have been protecting the city in the night.", Maria Hill said with a nod as she had her own microphone as well. "Don't be scared.", I said softly as I grabbed Goliath's hand.

"I am not as long as I have you, my love.", Goliath rumbled lowly as he kissed my hand, lifting it up to his mouth. I blushed lightly as I smiled warmly. "Let's go.", Tony said with a grin and a chuckle.

"They are now part of the Avengers!", Nick Fury announced out loud as we all stepped out, and the crowd let out gasps as they saw Goliath and his clan. Zilla Jr. was on my shoulders. "Oh, man.", Brooklyn said with a slightly nervous look.

"Gargoyles are our friends, and they protect those they care for.", I said with a firm and stern nod. "And they have a heart.", Steve said with a smile. Nick Fury then gave a gesture for Goliath to make his speech.

"For thousands of years, Gargoyles have guarded homes, families, and much more as we are warriors and protectors. We all have families and friends in all kinds of people, and we accept humans as who they are. Do you accept us all as well?", Goliath spoke slowly and clearly.

The crowd was silent for a moment, and then they let out cheers. "Now, let's try to make a better world.", Steve said with a bright grin. I then hugged Goliath, and we all stared at the crowd as they started to ask us questions.

Now that the world knows about the existence of Gargoyles, let us hope that any Gargoyle clans out there can get along with Humans as well. We all are sure that Demona would try to destroy the humans now, and ever, but we will find her, and stop her no matter what.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

It was now April 1st. Fiona and I were on our morning run together. A lot has happened since we revealed the existence of Gargoyles to the world. A lot of the people have accepted Goliath and his clan much to our happiness. Also, Goliath and his clan now can go in public without turning into their human forms.

I have been spending much more time with my grandchildren, and we were getting along well. Fiona and I started dating 3 weeks ago, and Felicia was right as Fiona makes me very happy.

"On your left.", I called out with a smile as we ran past the same guy again. "On my left, got it.", The guy said with a nod.

"Don't say it, don't you say it.", The guy said with a glare at me. "On your left.", I said with a grin. "Come on!", The guy shouted in frustration and annoyance as he groaned.

We both came back to see the guy sitting against a tree. "Need a medic?", I asked with a chuckle. "I need a new set of lungs.", The man said with a sigh.

"You are hell as fast than I thought.", the man muttered with a look at me. "I usually run faster than that, but since my girlfriend doesn't run fast, I take things a little slower.", I said with a smile as I gestured to Fiona.

"Oh, the Gargoyle in person! Huh, you look much bigger.", The man said with a curious and surprised look. "I get that a lot.", Fiona said with a giggle.

"What unit are you with?", I asked softly. "58th Pararescue, but now, I'm working at the VA.", The man said with a proud smile.

"Sam Wilson.", Sam said with a nod as he held out his hand, and I helped him up. "Steve Rogers, and this is Fiona.", I said politely with a smile as I held Fiona's hand.

"I kind of put that together.", Sam said with a chuckle. "So, what's like for you two to live in a whole new world?", Sam asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Amazing! I used to live in a forest with my clan before joining the Avengers, and this world is fun.", Fiona said with a laugh. "I have been teaching Fiona how to read and how to use the Internet during my spare time.", I said with a proud and loving smile toward Fiona who lightly patted my arm.

"That's great. It's not everyday I meet a superhero and a Gargoyle. So, anything new with the Avengers?", Sam asked in polite curiosity. "Maybe you can meet the others. On Saturday, two of our friends are going to get married in the mountains up north. The valley there is so beautiful.", Fiona said with a bright smile.

"Would you like to come?", I asked with a grin. "I'd love to.", Sam said with a nod and a smile. Then we saw Natasha's car pull up.

"We have to go.", Fiona said with a gesture. "Nice meeting you.", Sam said with a grin. I and Fiona sat in the back, and I could see Kira sitting in the front seat.

"Hi, Kira.", Fiona cooed warmly, and Kira babbled happily. "She is so cute.", I said with a warm smile.

"I know. I'm going to drop her off at the tower so Jean and Pepper can watch her.", Natasha said with a nod and a smile as she started to drive off. "Is that right, my little bugaboo?", Natasha cooed to Kira as she tickled her, and Kira was giggling a bit.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

It was now Saturday, and we were all at the spot in the mountains up north, and the valley we were in was beautiful. There was a small lake, and a huge field.

Jasmine had a beautiful wedding dress. All of our friends were here, and I was with Jasmine as she had her hands covering Charles's eyes while Raven was pushing his wheelchair.

"What's the surprise, my dear?", Charles asked curiously with excitement and politeness. "You'll see.", Jasmine said with a giggle.

"Here she comes.", Raven whispered to me as she nudged me lightly. We then saw Mothra land in the huge clearing of the field. Jasmine then removed her hands from Charles's eyes, and he opened them to see Mothra.

"Well, I'll be. Hello, Mothra. It's great to see you again.", Charles smiled with a nod. "Damn, she is bigger up close!", Colossus said with respect and awe.

"Well, Mothra, or should I say...mother and I have something to give you.", Jasmine said with a beaming smile. "What is it?", Charles asked softly. _We are going to heal you fully so you can walk again, Charles._ Mothra replied warmly with a motherly, affectionate chirp.

Charles let out a gasp as he had tears in his eyes. "You two can really make me walk again?", Charles asked quietly as his voice cracked. "We can, Charles.", Jasmine said with a soft nod as she kissed Charles's temple.

"This is the best thing for my foster brother ever!", Raven sobbed happily as Hank rubbed her arms softly. I then saw Mothra and Jasmine's wings glow a light blue, and Mothra lowered her wings as the blue glow surrounded Charles.

"How do you feel, Charles?", Hank asked nervously and excitedly. "I feel a bit different.", Charles said with a peculiar yet hopeful hum.

"Now try to stand up.", Raven said with a nod of encouragement. "I'll be there to catch you, in case you fall.", Jasmine said with a reassuring smile. Charles then slowly tried to stand up, and to our amazement, he was standing up and walking!

"I'm walking again!", Charles said as he sobbed happily in joy and happiness. "That's great, Charles!", I said as I clapped joyfully.

"I'm happy for you.", Raven said with tears of joy as she sniffled. "We all are.", Hank said with a bright grin as he nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Jasmine, and you too, Mothra.", Charles said with a blissful and grateful nod at them. _You make my daughter happy, and you are a wonderful person for her._ Mothra said with warm approval as she chirped happily.

"I promise I'll take care of her, Mothra.", Charles nodded with a bright smile. "Well, let's get this marriage started.", Logan chortled with a smirk.

"Dad.", Laura said as she elbowed her father, rolling her eyes in slight annoyance yet amusement and happiness. "Do you, Charles Xavier, take Jasmine as your wife?", Hank asked officially and professionally.

"I do.", Charles said softly yet clearly with a smile. "Do you, Jasmine, take Charles Xavier as your husband?", Hank asked warmly and officially.

"I do.", Jasmine said with a beaming smile. "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride.", Hank said with a smile.

Charles then kissed Jasmine, and we all stood up as we started to cheer. Mothra let out a few screech-like roars, telling Charles and Jasmine that she was happy for them. We were all taking photos with Charles and Jasmine. "Smile!", Hank said as he took a photo of Charles and Jasmine who was cutting a slice of their wedding cake.

Mothra was still here. A few of the X-Men and Avengers, along with Goliath's clan went over to see her, and some touched her wings while Mothra let them climb onto her head.

"Man, I can see New York from here!", Brooklyn said with a laugh. "So can I!", Quicksilver said with a smirk.

"Just don't make Mothra angry.", I called out to them. I was with the other girls as Jasmine was about to throw the bouquet. "I wonder who will catch it?", Rogue asked with anticipation.

"1..2...3!", Jasmine shouted as she threw the bouquet. I ended up catching it. "Nice catch, Jean!", Raven said with a grin.

"Maybe you and Goliath will get married next.", Elisa said with waggling eyebrows, and I blushed red. "That would be nice.", I smiled shyly at Goliath who rumbled softly.

"I couldn't agree more.", Goliath replied warmly as he then purred softly, kissing me on the lips. "Okay, Charles, I have another surprise for you. Mothra is going to take us to the place where we will spend our honeymoon.", Jasmine said with a bright grin.

"Oh, I couldn't wait to see the place, my dear.", Charles chuckled warmly as he then kissed her softly. Jasmine picked up Charles, and flew to Mothra as they had a few suitcases with them.

"Thank you, everyone!", Jasmine called out happily as she waved a hand goodbye. "We will be back in some time!", Charles joined in as he also waved goodbye.

"It was fun!", Cyclops said with a laugh as he waved goodbye. "Have fun on your honeymoon!", Raven shouted with a wink as she waved goodbye.

Mothra then let out a screech like roar as she then flew off. "Well, let's clean this place up.", Steve said with a nod. We all then started to clean up, and after that, we all left, heading back to our homes. I really hope that Goliath and I can get married someday, and have kids.


	43. Chapter 43

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

Mothra, or Mom had taken us to a place that Charles called the Caribbean Islands, or more specifically, St. Croix, and it was such a beautiful place. Mothra told me that she would stay around until we left the island.

We found the house that we would be staying at, and it was big and beautiful. Charles and I placed our suitcases down onto the floor as we went inside the bedroom, and it had a big bed for us to sleep.

"This place is beautiful.", I said with amazement and appreciation. "But not as beautiful as you, my dear.", Charles said lovingly before he kissed me. We both were kissing for the next few minutes.

"Are you sure you want this, Jasmine?", Charles asked softly with a hint of nervous excitement. "Charles, I love you, and yes, I want this.", I said with a smile, reassuring him with a nod.

Charles then kissed me again, and I felt him remove my wedding dress, and it fell to the ground. Charles then picked me up, and he placed me on the bed with him on top of me.

Charles then removed his suit, and then he started to kiss my neck. I was moaning from the contact as he then removed my bra and underwear. "You are so beautiful.", Charles spoke lovingly in awe. Charles then removed his pants and underwear, and he then covered our bodies with the blanket.

Charles then kissed his way up to my neck. "You ready for this, Jasmine?", Charles asked softly with a gentle look. "Yes, Charles.", I said with a slight nod and a smile.

"I love you so much, Jasmine.", Charles whispered softly. Charles then kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around his back, and we were french kissing as I felt Charles wrap his tongue around mine. We continued to make love throughout the entire night with no one to interrupt us.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I was in the kitchen making some breakfast, and I was making some eggs, bacon and toast along with some coffee. "Good morning, my love.", Goliath said with a smile as he yawned slightly.

"Good morning, Goliath.", I said with a giggle as I gave him a kiss. "I made you some breakfast.", I said warmly with a smile.

"This looks delicious.", Goliath said with a nod as he grabbed a plate, and started to drink his coffee. "Where are the others?", I asked curiously.

"Elisa is working, Brooklyn went to go see Penny, and Broadway is still asleep.", Goliath said with a chuckle. "And Angela, Hudson, Lexington, and Bronx?", Light asked in wonder as she joined us, grabbing a plate of scrambled eggs, the way she liked it.

"Angela went with Steve and Fiona to the museum while Hudson went to see Robbins.", Goliath said with a nod. "Lexington and Bronx went to the X-Mansion." Goliath also added with a smirk.

"Lexington wanted to see his boyfriend Nightcrawler, and Bronx wanted to see his mate Sarabi as well.", I said with a giggle. "It's still a bit amazing to believe that Lexington fell in love with Nightcrawler. I'd thought he was married to his projects once a while like Tony.", Goliath chuckled lightly.

"Lexington and Nightcrawler sure look cute together.", Light said with a nod and a giggle. "Hey, guys.", Natasha said in greeting as she came in with Kira, who's squirming.

"Kira is hungry.", I said with a chuckle of amusement. "She sure is.", Natasha said with a nod as she prepared a bottle of milk, and she started to feed Kira.

"You sure have a big appetite, my little bugaboo, and that's good.", Natasha cooed lightly as she held Kira gently, a motherly look on her face.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

I was with Steve and Fiona in the Museum, and everywhere we would look, it was something dedicated to Captain America. "You really were famous back then.", Fiona said with a amazed and awed look.

"Even more now.", Steve said with a smile and a nod. As we were walking, I think a kid saw us, and Steve placed his finger on his lip, telling the boy not to give Steve away.

Then we were in front of a screen, showing a man. "Who is he?", I asked curiously. "Is that Bucky, Steve?", Fiona asked with a soft sigh.

"Yes.", Steve said with a weary yet reminiscent look. "Was he your friend?", I asked in surprise.

"Bucky Barnes was my best friend in the whole world.", Steve sighed deeply with a small smile. "What happened to Bucky?", I asked with a frown as I had a slight bad feeling.

"He fell from the train, and he died.", Steve said with a grimace as he seemed to remember something awful. "That's horrible.", I gasped in shock and horror.

"Let's not think of those things now, Steve.", Fiona said softly as she rubbed Steve's arm gently and reassuringly. "You are right, Fiona.", Steve said with a nod, and a smile showing that he's okay now.

"Let's go check the other parts of the Museum.", Fiona said with a smile as she gestured to go on. "You two go ahead, and I will catch up later.", I said with a nod, reassuring them, and they then left.

I kept staring at the picture of Bucky, and I can't help but admit that he looks kind of handsome. I then decided to go find Steve and Fiona, and as I was walking, I accidentally bumped into someone's chest.

"Sorry!", We said at the same time as we stepped back. I rubbed my forehead gingerly as I looked up at the person, and realized that I bumped into a man, a handsome one at that! "I wasn't looking! I'm so sorry.", I said with a apologizing look as I blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"No harm done, ma'am.", the man nodded with a weak smile, probably trying to reassure me that he was fine. He then left without letting me respond. Who was he? I shrugged my shoulders as I went to go find Steve and Fiona.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

I had just received a call from Nick Fury, telling me to meet him at a apartment. Also, I got a call from Fiona saying that she was out with Aaron and Tama in the park, and that someone attacked them.

I then made it to the apartment, and I found Fiona along with Aaron and Tama. "You three okay?", I asked worriedly. "Yeah, we're fine.", Fiona said with a reassuring smile as she nodded.

"Fury is in there.", Tama said shortly as she pointed to a door. Fury then handed me a usb. "Don't trust anyone.", Fury said in warning before he got shot, and I then saw him fall to the ground.

"Take cover!", I shouted swiftly to the others. "Kate!", Fiona called out quickly. "Fury is injured, we need medics right away!", Kate said into her walkie-talkie.

"Do you have a 20 on the shooter?", The man asked through the walkie-talkie. "Tell him that I'm in pursuit.", I said with a growl before I jumped out the window, and I crashed through another window before running.

I then jumped out another window, and I threw my shield to the shooter who caught it with his metal arm. He threw it back at me, and he was about to shoot me when I saw Angela tackle him.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

I tackled the man who was about to shoot Steve, and my eyes were glowing red. Then I saw the man's face, and he looked familiar. I then felt him kick me in the back, and then he grabbed my arm, and threw me to Steve.

"Angela!", Steve called out quickly. "Are you okay?", Steve asked in concern as he helped me up. "Never felt better.", I said with a mutter as I nodded.

"Shit, he got away!", Steve said with a growl. "What could that man want?", I asked in confusion and curiosity. "I have no idea.", Steve shook his head with a panting groan.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

I along with Fiona, Aaron, Tama, Goliath, Jean, Angela, Maria, and Elisa watched the doctors declare Nick Fury dead. "Oh, Fury.", Jean said with a sob. "He was a great man.", Elisa said with a upset look as tears fell down her face.

"That man who shot him will pay.", Goliath said with a snarl. "But how can we find him? Who is he?", Angela asked with determination and wonder.

I and Angela were in the elevator after I had spoken with Pierce. A few men including Rumlow was in the elevator with us. The elevator then started to go down.

"Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?", I asked with a look and a sigh. Then the fight in the elevator happened. Angela kicked a few men off their feet with her tail.

"That's not how you treat a girl.", Angela said with a growl. "I just want you to know, Cap, this isn't personal!", Rumlow shouted as he had his batons out, and he was fighting me, and he then electrocuted me.

"Leave him alone!", Angela roared angrily as she hit Rumlow before she kicked him in the head. "Thanks, Angela.", I said with a grateful nod.

"Now let's get out of here.", Angela said with a growl. I then opened the elevator doors to see more men with guns. "Drop your shield.", One of them said emotionlessly with a glare.

"Hang on, Angela!", I yelled as I made the elevator go down fast before it stopped. "Oh, god.", Angela said with a panting breath.

I then opened the door again to see more men running at us, and I quickly closed the door. "Give it up, Rogers! Get that door open!", A man shouted as the elevator doors rattled with crashes on the other side.

"You and your gargoyle friend have nowhere to go!", the same voice screamed out. I then stared out the window, and I stared at Angela as she seemed to get the idea.

"Hold on tight to me.", Angela said with a smirk and a nod. Angela then jumped out the window with me in her arms. She then started to glide, and then I saw a jet aiming a machine gun at us.

"Stand down.", the pilot announced forcefully. "I'll take care of it.", I said shortly as I threw my shield at one of its wings, and the jet crashed.

"Nice shot, Steve.", Angela said in compliment. "Thanks, but this is not over yet.", I spoke with a sigh.

"We can't tell everyone as we would put them in danger.", Angela said with a frustrated growl. "You are right, Angela. We will decide who we will tell when we find Natasha.", I said with a swift nod.

"You think she knows something?", Angela asked in wonder. "She always knows something.", I said with a smirk.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

I and Steve had told my father, Jean, and Elisa about what happened. Fiona was with Aaron and Tama while Steve and I confronted Natasha.

"Natasha, tell us if you know.", Steve said with a stern look at Natasha. "Know what?", Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who shot Fury.", I said with a growl. "I cannot tell you.", Natasha sighed deeply. "Don't lie to us!", Steve said with a furious look.

"Natasha, please just tell us.", Jean said with a pleading look. "The shooter...He's called the Winter Soldier.", Natasha sighed with a growl.

"The Winter Soldier?", I said with confusion and surprise. "He's a very skilled mercenary, and he's dangerous.", Natasha nodded with a warning.

"I say we have to lay low for a while, but where?", Elisa asked in wonder and worry. "We can't stay at Sam's place.", Steve said with a resigned growl.

"I think I know where we can stay for a while.", Jean said with a grin. "Ok, you tell them while I go get Kira.", Natasha said with a nod as she then left the room to Kira's nursery.

"Which place are you thinking of, Jean?", Goliath asked curiously. Jean smiled, "A place you used to call home, Goliath.". I then widened my eyes in shock and awe. We're going to Castle Wyvern?!


	44. Chapter 44

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Xanatos, we need a place to lay low for a while.", Goliath said after we landed upon the courtyard of the castle. Xanatos understood and he let us in.

"So, Hydra has infiltrated Shield.", Xanatos said with a nod. "And this Winter Soldier is after you?", Owen asked curiously and concernedly.

"I'm afraid so.", Natasha said with a sigh as she had Kira in her arms. "We have to figure out who he is.", Angela said with a determined nod.

Xanatos used his equipment to check the files on the USB. Also, Light and Zilla Jr, were now involved with us as Light kept asking what was going on, and I had told her about what was happening.

Steve along with his two grand-kids, Fiona, Natasha, and Angela were heading to the location where the files were coming from. "I hope they are careful.", Light said with a concerned look as she was holding Kira.

"I hope Angela is careful.", Goliath said with a worried nod. "She will be fine, Goliath. She got Steve and the others.", I smiled reassuringly as I held his hand.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

We all arrived at what looks like an abandoned camp. "This is it.", Steve said with a slightly surprised look. "The file came from these coordinates.", Natasha said with narrowed eyes.

"So did I.", Steve said with a wistful look. We all then went inside. "This camp is where I was trained.", Steve said with a smile.

"It's amazing to be here, Pops.", Tama said in awe as she looked around in wonder. "Where it all began for you.", Aaron said with a amazed smile as he also looked around.

"I have to agree with them, Steve.", Fiona said with a soft nod. "It's hard to believe that you were a normal human back then.", I spoke in awe and admiration.

"Change much?", Natasha asked with a slight smirk as she had a device in her hands. "A little.", Steve said with a weak chuckle.

"Memories?", Fiona asked softly as she snapped Steve out of his daze. "Yeah..", Steve sighed heavily with a nod and a reassuring smile to say that he's okay.

"This is a dead end.", Natasha said with a upset frown. "What?", I asked in confusion and surprise.

"Zero heat signatures, zero waves, not even radio.", Natasha said with a frustrated growl. "What does that mean?", Fiona asked anxiously.

"Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off.", Natasha said with a groan and a growl. "So it was a trick?", Tama asked in shock and worry.

"What is it?", Fiona asked in worry as we saw Steve narrow his eyes. "Army regulations forbid storing munitions within 500 yards of the barracks.", Steve said with a slight huff.

"This building is in the wrong place.", Steve said with a slight growl as he broke the lock. "Stay close to us.", Steve said with a stern nod to his grandchildren.

We all then walked down the stairs, and Natasha turned on the lights. "This is Shield.", Natasha said with widened eyes. "Shield is full of secrets.", I said with a snort.

"Maybe where it started.", Steve said with a nod. We all then started to walk around, inspect the area. We the then came across a room with shelves, and in front of us were pictures of these humans.

"And there's Stark's father, Howard.", Natasha said. I blinked in surprise as Howard looked so much like Tony, except for the mustache when Tony has a beard/goatee.

"Who's the girl?", Natasha asked curiously. "Is that Peggy?", Fiona asked with a awed blink of eyes.

"Yes.", Steve said with a weary yet wistful smile. "She is our grandmother?", Aaron asked in shock and awe.

"Yes, she was your mother's mother.", Steve chuckled lightly. "She looks so pretty.", Tama said in admiration and amazement.

"I can see why you loved her. She was a beautiful woman.", Fiona said with a soft smile of understanding. "She sure was.", I nodded in agreement.

"She was more than just beautiful. Peggy was incredible.", Steve sighed lightly with a wistful smile. Steve then walked over to this shelf.

"If you're already working in a secret office,", Steve said with curiosity as he pushed the shelf, revealing an elevator. "why do you need to hide the elevator?", Steve said with a raised eyebrow.

After we made it to the final floor, we saw that it was dark. "Careful.", Steve warned with a low hiss. "This can't be the data point. This technology is ancient.", Natasha said with a surprised look as she clicked her flashlight on.

"Can you be so sure?", Fiona asked with a raised eyebrow in confusion. Natasha then spotted a USB port, and she plugged the USB in. We saw the entire system turn on.

"Initiate System?", A voice asked shortly. "Yes, shit, yes.", Natasha said with a growl. "That's the password?", I raised a eyebrow in surprise. Natasha shrugged lightly.

"Rogers, Steven, born 1918. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna, born 1984.", We saw some green face on the screen. "Is it some sort of recording?", Natasha said with a confused look.

"I am not a recording, Fraulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945. But I am.", On the screen next to us was a image of a man.

"You know this thing?", I asked in shock as Steve growled lowly. "Who is he?", Tama asked warily.

"He is sure creepy as hell.", Fiona said with a disgusted look. "Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years.", Steve said with a angry look.

"First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972, I received a  
terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body. My mind, however, that was worth saving, on 200,000 feet of databanks. You are standing in my brain.", Arnim Zola said with a chuckle.

"How did you get here?", Steve asked with a furious growl. "Invited.", Arnim Zola said with a smirk.

"It was Operation Paperclip after World War II. S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited German scientists with strategic value.", Natasha said with narrowed eyes. "They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own.", Arnim Zola said with a wry smile.

"Hydra died with the Red Skull.", Steve said with a pissed off look. "Cut off one head, two more shall take its place.", Arnim Zola said as he cackled lowly.

"Prove it.", Steve snarled lowly. "Accessing archive. HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly.", Arnim Zola said with a smirk.

"After the war, S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded, and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside S.H.I.E.L.D. For 70 years, HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war, and when history did not cooperate, history was changed.", Arnim Zola said with a cackle.

"That's impossible. S.H.I.E.L.D. would have stopped you.", Natasha said with a furious look. "Accidents will happen. HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once a purification process is complete, HYDRA'S new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your life. A zero sum.", Arnim Zola said with a mad look.

Steve then punched the screen. "He is so sick.", Fiona said with a disgusted growl. "And crazy.", Aaron said with a nod and a grimace.

"He's maddeningly insane!", I growled lowly. "As I was saying.", Arnim Zola said with a deadpanned look.

"What's on this drive?", Steve asked with a frustrated and annoyed growl. "Project Insight requires insight. So, I wrote an algorithm.", Arnim Zola said with a chuckle.

"What kind of algorithm? What does it do?", Natasha asked with a angry growl. "You better answer.", Tama said with a annoyed nod.

"The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it.", Arnim Zola said with a mad laugh. We then turned around to see the elevator closing. Steve threw his shield in attempt to stop it from closing, but it was no use as the shield bounced back to Steve.

"Steve, we got a bogey. Short range ballistic, 30 seconds top.", Natasha said in warning as her eyes widened in horror. "Who fired it?", Steve asked in shock and horror.

"Shield.", Natasha said with a gulp. "I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain. Admit it. It's better this way.", Arnim Zola said with a smirk. Natasha grabbed the USB, and I went over to help Steve open a grate.

"We are, both of us, out of time.", Zola said as he cackled. We all jumped inside just as the place exploded, and Steve covered us with his shield. "Is everyone okay?", I asked in concern and fear.

"Just a bit scratched.", Fiona said with a nod. "Natasha?", Tama asked in worry and horror.

"She's unconscious.", Aaron said as he checked Natasha's neck. Steve picked her up. "Come on, let's go! Hydra may not be too far behind us.", Steve called out to us.

"Oh, boy, why do I have a very bad feeling about this?", I sighed nervously as I followed Steve and the others out. We then made it back to the castle. "About time you had us worried as hel...", Sam was saying when he opened the door and he saw us.

"Angela, what happened?", My father asked in worry and shock. "We will explain soon, but we just need to go to the medical room.", I said with a frantic nod at Father as Steve carried Natasha in.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

They all had explained how Hydra has been able to infiltrate Shield for years without us knowing. "That's very troubling news.", Xanatos actually looked horrified for once. Light then came into the room with Kira.

"There is my little girl.", Natasha said with a relieved sob as she grabbed Kira gently. "Thank goodness you're safe, Kira", Natasha cooed lightly, and Kira babbled quietly with a whimper.

"Now we need to discuss about what's most important.", Steve said with a deep sigh. "Steve's right.", I said as I furrowed my eyebrows in a nod of agreement.

"So, the question is, who at S.H.I.E.L.D. could launch a domestic missile strike?", Natasha asked with a furious look. "Pierce.", Steve said with a low growl.

"Of course.", Elisa said with a huff. "Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world.", Natasha said with a snort.

"But he's not working alone.", Goliath said with a growl. "Zola's algorithm was on the Lemurian Star.", Steve said with a nod.

"So was Jasper Sitwell.", Natasha said with a sigh. "So, the real question is, how do the two most wanted people in Washington kidnap a S.H.I.E.L.D. officer in broad daylight?", Steve asked with narrowed eyes.

"The Winter Solider, then?", Xanatos raised an eyebrow in thought. "Of course. A mercenary is unseen, hidden by a mask.", Elisa nodded in agreement.

"The answer is you don't.", Sam said as he dropped a file on the table where Steve is sitting at. "What's this?", Steve asked in confusion.

"Call it a resume.", Sam said with a grin. "Is this Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you?", Natasha said with surprise.

"You didn't say he was a pararescue.", Light said in amazement as she read the file next. "Is this Riley?", Steve asked softly.

"Yeah.", Sam said with a sigh. "I heard they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the RPGs. What did you use? A stealth chute?", Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, these.", Sam said with a smirk. "I thought you said you were a pilot.", Steve said with calm confusion.

"I never said pilot.", Sam said with a shrug. "I can't ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason.", Steve said with a warning look.

"Dude, Captain America needs my help. There's no better reason to get back in.", Sam said with a determined nod. "We want to help too, Pops.", Aaron said with a nod and a grin.

"You can't! It's much too dangerous.", Steve said with a stern glare at Aaron and Tama. "Pops, we are already wanted by Hydra, and you know we have been training hard.", Tama said with a slightly insulted look yet she was smirking.

"We have to stop Hydra no matter what.", Aaron said with a growl. "They are right, Steve.", Fiona said softly with a nod as she landed a hand upon Steve's arm. He sighed deeply as he looked at his grandchildren who was wearing determined looks.

"How could I refuse help from my own family?", Steve smiled softly with a chuckle. I smiled as I saw Steve hug Aaron and Tama. "Where can we get our hands on one of these things?", Natasha asked quickly.

"The last one is at Fort Meade. Behind three guarded gates and a 12-inch steel wall.", Sam said with a whistle. "Shouldn't be a problem.", Xanatos said with a smirk.

"Let's do this.", Angela said with a determined nod. "Together.", I said with a determined grin. "Together.", We all echoed together.

"Fox, you and Owen watch after the kids.", Xanatos said with a soft nod and a smile. "We will.", Owen said with a warm smile.

"Take good care of her.", Natasha said softly as she handed Kira over to Fox. "I promise.", Fox said with a nod as she held Kira gently.

"Let's go, then.", Natasha growled lightly with a grin. "Yes.", Goliath rumbled lowly with a nod.


	45. Chapter 45

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We were all on the roof as Steve threw Jasper Sitwell on the ground. Goliath, Angela, and Light were in their human forms, so that they don't get recognized. "Tell us about Zola's algorithm.", Steve said with a growl.

"Never heard of it.", Jasper said with a shrug. "What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?", Elisa asked with eyes narrowed at him.

"I was throwing up. I get seasick.", Jasper chuckled lightly as he nearly fell before Steve caught him. "Is this little display meant to insinuate that you're gonna throw me off the roof? Because it's really not your style, Rogers.", Jasper said with a snort.

"You're right as it's not our pops' style.", Tama said with a smile. "Tama's right. It's hers.", Steve said with a chuckle. Natasha then kicked Jasper, and he fell from the building, screaming.

"Nice kick.", Fiona said with a impressed smile. "Thanks.", Natasha said with a smirk.

"Here they come.", I said with a gesture. We saw Sam in his Falcon suit, and Xanatos wearing his suit as they brought Jasper back up.

"He was screaming all the way until we caught him nearly at the end.", Xanatos grinned slyly. "Let's make him talk.", Angela said with a growl.

"I agree with you there.", Goliath nodded with a smile. "Now speak.", I spat out, glaring at him.

"Zola's algorithm is a program for choosing Insight's targets.", Jasper said with a resigned nod. "What targets?", Light asked with a growl.

"You! A TV anchor in Cairo, the Under Secretary of Defense, a high school Valedictorian in Iowa City, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, anyone who's a threat to HYDRA.", Jasper said with a mad look. "What?", Angela asked in shock and horror.

"Now, or in the future.", Jasper said with a sick grin. "In the future? How could it know?", Steve asked cautiously yet suspiciously.

"How could it not? The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it. Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, emails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores!", Jasper said with a laugh.

"An hacking program, then.", Xanatos growled lightly with disgust. "Zola's algorithm evaluates people's past to predict their future.", Jasper said with a shrug.

"And what then?", Goliath asked with a snarl. "Oh, my God. Pierce is gonna kill me.", Jasper said with a look of fear as he moaned lightly in distress.

"Answer now.", I said with a furious glare at him. Sam gripped Jasper's shoulder so hard that Jasper yelped out in pain. "Then the Insight helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few million at a time.", Jasper spat out weakly with a groan.

Then we were all driving on the highway, and we each were in our own cars. Elisa was driving the car. "Listen, Insight's launching in 16 hours. We're cutting it a little bit close here.", Natasha said through her communicator.

"Better late than never!', Elisa called out with a snort. Then all of a sudden, we saw a man land on top of the car in front of us where our friends are in, and he grabbed Jasper, and threw him out the car as we saw a truck run him over.

"Oh, my god.", I whispered in horror. "Who's that?", Light asked quickly in fear and confusion.

"The Winter Soldier.", Angela said with a growl. The car then stopped, and we saw the Winter Soldier fall off the car. We saw our friends get out of the car just before it exploded.

Elisa then stopped the car, and we saw the Winter Soldier aiming a bomb at us. "Run!", Light shouted as we all got out from the car just as the Winter Soldier threw the bomb at us.

"Jean, you ok?", Goliath asked in worry. "I'm fine. Are you too, Zilla Jr?", I asked. Zilla's on my shoulder, kitten size, and he chirped lightly with a nod.

"Angela?", Light asked in worry as she looked around. "We have more problems, look.", Elisa said with a hand pointing out at some men charging at us.

"If they want a fight, we will give them a fight.", Goliath said with a growl as he transformed back into his gargoyle self, along with Light.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"Angela, you okay?", Natasha asked in worry as she helped me get up. "My wing hurts, I can't glide with it.", I said with a grunt of pain. Then some men started to fire at us.

"Come on.", Natasha said as we both started to run. "Hold on!", Natasha said as I held onto her as we jumped. She threw a hook at the bridge, and we landed safely.

"Wait, stop.", I said as we stopped running, and I could see the shadows of our shooters. Natasha then started to shoot at the bridge.

"Quick, this way.", I said hastily as we took cover behind a car. "Follow me.", Natasha said with a nod.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

I saw that Jean used her powers to knock a few men unconscious. "Go, we got this!", Sam said with a swift nod as I saw Elisa, Xanatos, Aaron, and Tama on the bridge.

"We'll stop them!", Aaron said as he tensed up into a karate pose. "Go find Angela and Natasha!", Elisa said with a grunt.

"Hurry!", Goliath roared loudly as he joined into the fight. I hated to leave them, but I knew I had to find the girls, and help them.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

I was hiding behind a car as I was waiting for Natasha. "Get out of the way! Stay out of the way!", I heard Natasha shout, and then to my horror, I saw her get shot in the shoulder.

"Natasha!", I shouted shrilly as I ran over to her. "It hurts like hell.", Natasha said with a grunt of pain. Then we saw the Winter Soldier aiming his gun at us.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I saw Steve run over to the Winter Soldier who had punched Steve's shield, and it made a huge sound. The Winter Soldier had snatched Steve's shield, and he threw it back at him, but Steve was able to dodge in time.

I then threw the Winter Soldier off of Steve. "Thanks, Goliath.", Steve said with a swift, grateful grin. "Let's kick his ass.", I said with a growl as I tensed up again for the fight.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Angela, Natasha, you two are going to be okay! Hold on, we will heal you.", I said with a nod. Light and I used a spell to heal Angela and Natasha.

"Thanks, I feel better.", Angela said with a sigh of relief. "So do I.", Natasha said with a grateful grin.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

I saw Steve throw the Winter Soldier across the street, and I could see his face. "Bucky?", Steve asked in shock and confusion. Bucky was the man who I bumped into when I was visiting the museum!

"Who the hell is Bucky?", Bucky asked in confusion as he was about to shoot Steve. "No!", I shouted as I tackled Bucky. Then he was on top of me, and he gripped my throat with his metal hand.

"Angela!", Father shouted in horror and fear. Bucky had a knife in his hand, and he was about to stab me, so I closed my eyes, waiting for him to stab me. But it didn't happen.

I saw Bucky having some sort of sad and confused look on his face. "Angela?", Bucky said with a perplexed frown. How does he know my name?

"I...I...I'm sorry...I.", Bucky said as he shook his head, getting off me. Confusion and fear in his eyes as Bucky then ran off.

"Bucky, wait!", I shouted in worry. "Jean!", Father roared in horror as I saw that Jean was shot in the shoulder. Then these black cars came and surrounded us. I along with Father, Jean, Light, Steve, Natasha, Sam, and Zilla Jr. were in a van.

"He looked right at me like he didn't even know me.", Steve said with horror and disbelief in his face as he sounded heartbroken.

"How is that even possible? It was, like, 70 years ago.", Sam asked in confusion and shock. "Zola. Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43. Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him and..", Steve said with a pained and heavy sigh.

"None of it's your fault, Steve.", I said, patting his shoulder lightly. "Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky.", Steve said with a wistful nod. Jean hissed in pain.

"We need to get a doctor here! If we don't put pressure on that wound, she's gonna bleed out here in the truck.", Goliath said with a growl.

Then to our shock, the guard knocked the guard next to them. "That thing was squeezing my brain.", Maria said with a scoff as she removed her mask.

"Hey, Goliath, miss us?", We heard Lexington say in the communicator. "Lexington!", Light said with a laugh.

"I'm driving the car that has Elisa, Xanatos, and Steve's Grandchildren.", Lexington said, sounding alright. "We are taking you to a safe place.", Maria said with a nod and a small smile.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I felt Goliath pick me up in his arms as we exited the van. "GSW. She's lost at least a pint. Maybe two.", Maria called out quickly to a doctor.

"Let me and Coy take her.", A doctor said with a nod. "She will want to see him first.", Maria said with a glance.

"See who?", Goliath asked in confusion. We then were inside a bunker, and I saw Raven and Hank. "Raven, Hank!", Angela said with a gasp of relief and worry.

"Jean! Hank, go help her!", Raven said with a look at Hank. "On it.", Hank said with a swift nod as both he and the other doctor started to treat my wound.

Maria then moved a curtain and we saw Nick Fury on a bed. "About damn time.", Fury said with a smile.

"Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, and one hell of a headache.", Fury said as he grunted lightly as he wearily moved up on his backside, pillows supporting him.

"Don't forget your collapsed lung.", The doctor said with a deadpanned look. "Let's not forget that. Otherwise, I'm good.", Fury said with a wave of his hand.

"They cut you open. Your heart stopped.", Natasha said with shock. "We saw the whole thing.", Aaron said with a nod.

"We were there.", Tama said with disbelief. "Tetrodotoxin B. Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but we found a use for it.", Fury said with a resigned sigh.

"Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?", Steve asked with a upset look. "Any attempt on the Director's life had to look successful.", Maria said with a helpless shrug.

"Can't kill you if you're already dead. Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust.", Fury said with a scoff. "Damn, that's clever.", Xanatos whistled in respect and awe.

"Pinch me if I am dreaming.", Elisa muttered lowly in shock. "You aren't dreaming. We are all seeing the same thing, Elisa.", Goliath rumbled with surprise and amazement.

(Bucky's P.O.V.)

I was sitting in a chair, and I could hear these Hydra soldiers talking around me. I kept thinking about Angela as she is a very interesting Gargoyle. I remember Pierce and the other Hydra soldiers talking about her when they were showing pictures of the Gargoyles.

She is very beautiful for a Gargoyle, and I remember blushing when I had bumped into her at the museum. I never had this feeling before.

Her face looks so innocent, and she looks to be new in this world as I am. Am I in love with Angela? Then I felt myself getting electrocuted in the head, and the last thing on my mind was Angela.


	46. Chapter 46

(Jean's P.O.V.)

After Hank and the doctor had bandaged me up, I was with the others, discussing how to stop Hydra's plan. "This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize. He said peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility. See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues.", Fury said with a soft scoff.

"We have to stop the launch.", Elisa said with a nod. "We can't let Hydra win.", Brooklyn said with a snarl.

"I don't think the Council's accepting my calls anymore.", Fury said with a sigh as he opened a box, revealing some SD cards. "What's that?", Sam asked curiously.

"Once the helicarriers reach 3,000 feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites, becoming fully weaponized." Maria said with a raised eyebrow. "We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own.", Fury said with a nod of agreement.

"One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational, a whole lot of people are gonna die.", Maria said with a frown. "We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We have to get past them, insert these server blades. And maybe, just maybe we can salvage what's left...", Fury said with another sigh.

"We're not salvaging anything. We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick. We're taking down S.H.I.E.L.D.", Steve said with a growl. "S.H.I.E.L.D. had nothing to do with this.", Fury said with a upset look.

"You gave me this mission. This is how it ends. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been compromised. You said so yourself. HYDRA grew right under your nose and nobody noticed.", Steve said with a furious glare. "Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed.", Fury said with a growl.

"How many paid the price before you did?", Steve asked, hissing lowly. "Look, I didn't know about Barnes.", Fury said with a resigned look.

"Even if you had, would you have told me? Or would you have compartmentalized that, too? S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA, it all goes.", Steve said with a nod. "He's right.", Fiona said with a nod of agreement.

"Well... It looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain.", Fury said with a smile of understanding.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

I was with Steve, Fiona, Aaron, and Tama outside. "Lexington says that he will alert the X-Men to help us.", Fiona said with a bright grin.

"We could use the help.", Aaron said with a smile. "Angela, what's wrong?", Fiona asked in concern as she noticed my brooding.

"When we were visiting the museum, I bumped into Bucky.", I said with a nervous look at Steve. "What?", Steve asked in surprise and shock.

"I didn't know it was him at the time until I saw him again.", I said with a nod. "Did he look okay?". Steve asked in wonder.

"Yes, but I think he didn't spend time much out here in the world, due to his...social behavior.", I sighed heavily with a frown.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We all were now fighting Hydra, and Pierce had threatened to kill Natasha with a device if any one of us attempted to do something. "Let's go, councilwoman.", Pierce said with a sneer.

_Now._ I said with my telepathy. Then a male guard kicked the phone out of Pierce's hand, and tripped Pierce. Mystique then shapeshifted back into herself.

"Way to go, Mystique.", I said with a smug grin. "One of my talents, darling.", Mystique winked with a chuckle.

"Give it up, Pierce! You're finished.", Logan growled lowly. "This is not over, freak!", Pierce snapped angrily. Then we saw claws go through his chest, and we saw that it was Laura who stabbed him.

"Hail Hydra.", Pierce said his last words before dying. "Did you have to do that, Laura?", Logan glared at his daughter.

"He called you freak, dad.", Laura growled calmly. "Come on, we have to go.", I called out quickly as we all ran to the jet.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

Steve had been able to place the SD cards, and now he ordered Maria to fire, and the helicarriers started to fire at each other. "Come on, Angela!", Steve said with a gesture.

I then saw that Bucky was trapped. "Angela! Come on!", Steve shouted frantically. "We gotta help Bucky!", I called out in worry.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Sam, you have to jump!", Lexington said with a frantic look. "Sam!", Natasha shouted with a slightly horrified look. Then Zilla Jr. came out from the water, and he caught Sam with his head.

"Way to go, Zilla Jr!", I shouted with a laugh. "That's my boy!', Goliath growled with a grin. "Steve and Angela still are on the helicarrier.", Beast said with a worried glance at the helicarrier.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"Bucky, hang on, we're coming!", Steve shouted hastily. "Steve!", I shouted in horror as I saw him fall through the glass, but to my relief, Zilla Jr. caught him.

"Bucky!", I shouted in terror. I then ran over to him, and I started to lift the piece of metal off him. He then stood up, and we stared at each other. Then he tackled me to the floor, and started to punch me in the face.

"You are my mission.", Bucky said with a growl. "Then do it.", I said with a calm glare. Bucky then stopped, and he stared at me with a lost, confused look.

"Angela.", Bucky whispered lowly in surprise. "I knew you were in there somewhere, Bucky.", I smiled gently.

"Angela, hold on!", Bucky's shout was the last thing I heard before I felt myself falling, and I blacked out when I hit the water.

(Bucky's P.O.V.)

I jumped into the water, and I pulled Angela to the surface. I then swam to shore, and I laid Angela gently on the ground. I then placed my head on her chest, and she wasn't breathing. I was blushing as I placed my mouth on Angela's, and I started to give her CPR while I placed my hands on her chest, doing chest compressions.

"Angela, please be okay.", I said, pleading desperately. I then placed my mouth on Angela's again, and after I pulled away, I could see Angela spit out water.

"Bucky...", Angela asked weakly as she still had her eyes closed. I touched her hair as I comforted her. "It's alright, Angela. I got you, you're safe now.". I then kissed her on the forehead.

"Bucky, please..", Angela said, pleading quietly. I gave one last look at her before walking away. "I will be back, Angela.", I whispered to myself softly.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I, Goliath along with the clan, Elisa, and Steve were at the hospital as Angela still hadn't woke up. We then heard Angela groan.

"Dad.", Angela whispered lowly. "Angela!", We all shouted in relief and happiness. Goliath and I gave her a hug, and then Light, Elisa and the rest of the clan. Zilla Jr. then started to lick her face, along with Bronx.

"Alright, you two leave Angela alone.", Light said with a half-heartedly glare at the boys who whined lightly. "How do you feel?", I asked in concern.

"I feel pain in my body, but in other words, I'm ok.", Angela said with a tired sigh. "I'm just glad you're alright, Angela.", Goliath said with a relieved smile.

"You had us all scared.", Elisa said with a nod of agreement. "But we are glad you are alive.", Light said with a small smile.

"Thank god that you're okay!", Brooklyn breathed in relief. "You must have gone though something to have been this unconscious for long.", Lexington sighed in thought and concern.

"We all thought that we lost you when we found you!", Broadway cried with a sob. "But you're safe and uninjured, lass, and that's good.", Hudson nodded with relief.

"Angela, what happened to you?", Steve asked in wonder. "I remember falling from the ship, and I think I blacked out when I hit the water.", Angela said with a thoughtful look.

"A fall from a helicarrier could do that.", Elisa deadpanned with a nod. "Then I felt someone doing CPR on me, and my eyes weren't open to see who it was, but I knew who it was.", Angela said with a weak nod.

"Who?", Goliath asked in surprise and shock. "Bucky.", Angela said with a weak smile.

"Bucky saved you?!", Steve gasped in shock and disbelief. "Were you able to find him?", Angela asked in worry with a hopeful look.

"No luck.", Elisa said with a shake of her head. "We are doing everything we can to find him.", I said reassuringly as I patted Angela's shoulder gently.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

A few days later, I felt a bit better while Nick Fury still decided to pretend to be dead. It was night time. I was back on the tower, and I couldn't get my mind off Bucky. I just know it was him who saved me from drowning. I could still hear his words echo in my head.

"It's alright, Angela. I got you, you're safe now.", Bucky's last words. I felt a few tears fall down my face. I always said that I wanted to find my place in this world, and I think I found it.

I then walked to the living room, and I saw a letter on the floor. I picked it up, and I saw that it was for me. I opened the letter.

_**Angela, when you get this letter, meet me at the park at night.**_

_**From B.B**_

I felt a smile, and I knew it was from Bucky. I then was about to leave. "Angela, where are you going?", Jean asked with a stern tone in her voice.

"I figure I would visit Light.", I lied with a smile. "Angela, you know I can read minds so, I can tell that you are lying.", Jean said with a raised eyebrow. I sighed with a groan.

"Just promise not to tell anyone.", I gritted out to Jean with a look around. After I had told Jean, I was now at the park, and Jean was hiding in the bushes. I kept looking around to see if I could spot Bucky.

"You made it.", I turned around to see Bucky, wearing a sweater and a cap. "Bucky, you are ok.", I said with a overjoyed and relieved smile.

Then I felt myself hugging Bucky, and he hugged me back. "I didn't want to lose you.", I said with a small sigh. "Me neither.", Bucky said in a whisper.

We then stared at each other, and before I knew it, I felt Bucky place his lips on mine. I slowly kissed him back, and I placed my hand on his cheek as he placed his hand on my head, and the other on my waist. We were kissing passionately, and then we separated for air.

"Angela, I have been wanting to say this to you...I love you.", Bucky confessed nervously yet hopefully. "I love you too.", I said with a bright smile as I recognized what I was feeling.

"I wish we could be together more, but the programming Hydra put on me, I still can't control it.", Bucky said with a shake of his head, and a frustrated growl. "I know someone who can help you.", I said with a reassuring smile, and Bucky blinked in confusion.

I then called Jean, and she came out from her hiding spot. "I may not be able to remove Hydra's programming, but my telepathy will allow you to stay in control.", Jean said with a nod.

"For how long?", Bucky asked anxiously. "Days, weeks, maybe months, depending how much I visit you to help you stay in control.", Jean said with a furrowed forehead in thought.

"If it helps me stay in control, then do it.", Bucky nodded with a bit of hope in his eyes. I then saw Jean place her hands on the side of Bucky's head. "This might be a bit overwhelming.", Jean warned sternly.

Jean then removed her hands from Bucky. "How do you feel?", I asked in concern. "A bit dizzy.", Bucky said as he blinked, his eyes bright and full of love and awe as he slightly shook his head. I then hugged him happily.

"If you two are going to see each other in secret, I think you should let Steve know, and Goliath too.", Jean said with a sigh and a raised eyebrow. "Oh, gods, I don't know how Father would react about this.", I moaned nervously. "Wait...Goliath is your father?", Bucky blinked in surprise and horror. I chuckled sheepishly with a helpless shrug.


	47. Chapter 47

(Jean's P.O.V.)

1 week has passed. I and Angela have told Goliath and Steve about Bucky still being alive, and Steve was beyond happy. Angela told her father that she was now Bucky's girlfriend, and of course, he became protective at first, but then he accepted it.

Almost every time Angela went to see Bucky, Steve would go with her. Hey, he just wants to see his best friend. I was so happy for Angela and Bucky, and whenever I see them together, they look so cute.

Charles and Jasmine had returned from their honeymoon, and they had shocked looks on their faces after we told them what happened while they were gone.

I the felt Zilla Jr. rub against my legs,and I could hear Bronx barking happily. Goliath had taken me to the park, our secret spot in the park.

"Jean, I have to ask you something important.", Goliath said softly and nervously. "What is it?", I asked curiously

"I have decided to let the most important woman in my own life know that I wanted to have her as my mate.", Goliath rumbled lovingly as I widened my eyes in surprise, and I looked up slightly. I then gasped in shock as Goliath was on one knee, and he opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring inside.

"Ever since I have met you, you've became a light in my life, guiding me and teaching me everything so that I could live fully in this whole new world, and I'd never imagined having such a wonderful, generous, affectionate, kind, and beautiful woman in you. Jean Grey, will you marry me?", Goliath asked hopefully.

"Yes, yes, YES!", I shouted in joy and happiness. I then felt Goliath slide the ring onto my ring finger, and I jumped into his arms, and I hugged him as I then cradled my head against his shoulders and neck.

I felt Goliath hug me back. "Goliath, I love you so much!", I said with a gleeful smile. "I love you too, Jean.", Goliath said warmly and lovingly.

I then kissed Goliath on the lips, and he kissed me back. I then felt him lay me down gently on the ground with him on top of me. We were french kissing. I wrapped my tongue around his, and then we separated for air, I then felt Goliath start to kiss my neck, and he was kissing a bit hard. I was sure that I would have some love bites left there.

"Goliath.", I breathed out airily. "Yes, Jean?", Goliath asked curiously as he panted a little heavily.

"I wonder how the others are going to react.", I said with a smile. "They are going to be happy for us, my love. No doubt about that, I promise you that.", Goliath purred lowly.

When we had gone back to the tower, everyone's reaction was priceless. Light was so happy that she cried, and hugged me and Goliath. Angela had said that I would make a great mother.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

1 month has passed, and we were told by Angela that Goliath and Jean were now engaged. Oh,we were all so happy for them! Lately, I have been feeling sick. I'm having morning sickness, and I also have been having cravings. Also, I noticed that my stomach was a bit bigger.

Hank has been giving me medicines from the plants they bought from a forest, and it still wasn't working. I was in the lab. Hank was scanning my body, and Raven was with us as well.

"You're going to be okay, Jasmine.", Raven said with a reassuringly, slightly worried look. "Do you see what's wrong with me, Hank?", I asked anxiously.

"I am waiting for the computer to show the results.", Hank said with a nod. Soon, the results showed up on the screen, and Hank had a surprised look on his face.

"Hank, what's wrong?", Raven asked in worry. "Wait..let me do a ultrasound on your stomach again.", Hank said with a serious glance at me.

After Hank was finished, he had a shocked look on his face again. "Hank, please tell us what's wrong?", I asked desperately, growing more worried by the second.

"Jasmine...you're ...pregnant.", Hank said with a amazed look. I gasped in surprise, and so did Raven. "You are pregnant with twins..a boy and a girl.", Hank said with a widening smile.

I felt tears fall down my face. "This is the best news ever!.", I sobbed in joy and happiness. "I'm going to have a niece and nephew!", Raven squealed happily.

"Yes, and they are going to be Gargoyle/Human hybrids as well.", Hank nodded with a soft sigh. "As long as they're growing healthy, I love them no matter what!", Raven grinned happily.

"I can't wait to see Charles's reaction.", Hank said with a amused chuckle. "And our teammates as well.", Raven said with a nod and a smirk.

(Charles' P.O.V.)

I was in my office sorting out some papers, but I was worried about Jasmine as she has been feeling sick lately, and then I saw her walk inside.

"Jasmine.", I said with a smile as I stood up from my chair, and I kissed her softly. "Hey, Charles.", Jasmine said with a bright smile as if she's beaming.

"Did Hank find out why you were sick?", I asked in concern, a bit of anxiety in my shoulders. "Yes, and it turns out that I wasn't really sick.", Jasmine said with a bite of her lips in nervous excitement.

"What do you mean?", I asked curiously with still a bit of concern. "Charles..I'm pregnant.", Jasmine said, her smile widening.

I then dropped the papers I had in my hand, staring at her, then to her stomach, then back to her. "I'm pregnant with twins..a boy and a girl.", Jasmine said with a excited look.

I then hugged Jasmine gently out in happiness and joy. "Oh, Jasmine, this is marvelous! So wonderful! I love you, Jasmine!', I laughed gleefully with tears.

"I love you too, Charles. I can't wait to meet our babies.", Jasmine said with a nervous giggle through she still looks excited. "Me too.", I said with a bright grin and a nod.

"Raven went with you to the lab. I presumed she learned the news there, so where is she then?", I asked curiously. "Raven is telling the others as well.", Jasmine said with a giggle.

(Raven's P.O.V.)

I had told everyone, and they were shocked. "This is freaking cool! I'd never thought Charles would be a dad!", Logan laughed roughly. "I bet they gonna be so cute!', Laura giggled with a smirk.

"This is quite amazing!", Scott chuckled in awe. "Do you think they would be mutants too?", Quicksilver shrugged with a grin.

"Well, that would add something new to the kids as they would be Gargoyle/Human hybrids in the first place, but it's hard to say.", Rogue shrugged with a chuckle. "Neither way, I can't wait to see them when they come!", Kitty squealed happily in excitement.

"And to think, they would have us to teach them everything.", Storm smiled in wonder and awe. "Yep! Through I ain't letting them go near the Danger Room! I wouldn't want Charles or Jasmine on my radar.", Nightcrawler pointed out with a shiver yet he's excited too.

"Charles and Jasmine will be great parents. I know it.", Hank smiled happily. "Well, the family is getting bigger.", I said with a smirk.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

3 months have passed since Goliath and I got engaged. We were also told that Jasmine was pregnant with twins, and we were happy for her and Charles. I wonder how Mothra would react. Jasmine's belly was getting bigger, which was a bit odd.

I was in the tower, watching a movie with Goliath, Broadway, Storm, Lexington, and Nightcrawler. Zilla Jr. was sitting on my lap.

"This scene makes me laugh every time.", Broadway said with a snicker. "Me too.", Storm said with a giggle.

"Where's Light?", Nightcrawler asked curiously with a side glance at me. "She went to go hike in the woods with Sarabi.", I answered him with a smile.

(Light's P.O.V.)

I was with Sarabi as we were hiking in the woods near my house, and I was a bit bored. Sarabi then started to growl. "What is it, girl?", I asked in concern.

I then heard what sounded like some shouting, and I then hid in the bushes. I then saw what looks like a warehouse, and I saw some men pushing some teens into the building, and they were all wearing collars on their neck. They must be mutants.

"What are you doing here?", I heard a voice ask, and I saw a few of the men surround me. "Stay where you are.", one of them said, and I then used my tail to trip a few of them.

Sarabi knocked out a few of the men, and I then ran for cover as I saw them fire their guns at me. Then I saw their guns being crushed. "Now that's not how you treat a lady.", I gasped in surprise and shock when I then saw Erik, but why would he save me?

"Magento!", One of the men shouted in horror. "Figure you would use backup, Light.", Erik grinned.

"I appreciate the help.", I called out as I started to fight the troopers, and I knocked a few of them out. I then saw Erik yell in pain, and I saw that he was shot in the leg.

"Erik!", I shouted in horror. "Nice shot.", I turned around to see Sevarius, and I growled angrily at seeing him, but I knew we had to get out of there.

"We have to go now.", I hissed to Erik hastily "Hold onto me!", I called out as I placed Erik on my back, and I grabbed Sarabi.

Then I was gliding in the air. "I can't take you back to my home as they would follow us.", I said with a frustrated growl. I then found a cave, and I landed inside.

"It hurts like a son of a bitch.", Erik hissed in pain. "I can heal you.", I said with a nod. "Why are you helping me?", Erik asked in confusion and shock.

It's true. Why was I helping Erik? He tried to kill Goliath a few times, and tried to force my foster daughter to be his wife. "You saved my life, so I owe you.", I said with a raised eyebrow as I used a spell to heal him.

"Now, what are you doing here?", I asked in wonder. "Sevarius captured a few mutant teens, and he plans to experiment on them.", Erik said with a snarl.

"Sevarius never learns, does he?!", I growled angrily. "What were you doing in the woods?", Erik asked curiously.

"I was hiking with Sarabi when we heard one of the mutants shout.", I said with a shrug. "How is Jean?", Erik asked with a smile.

"Don't even start.", I warned with a glare. "I'm only asking.", Erik said with his hands up in surrender.

"Jean and Goliath are now engaged.", I said, short to the word. "She's engaged?!", Erik gasped in shock.

"I knew this would happen.", I muttered lowly. "Pardon?", Erik blinked in surprise.

"Erik, why do you want Jean to be your wife so badly?", I asked with a frown. "She's perfect for me!", Erik nodded with a growl.

"You're lying! Tell me the truth, Erik.", I hissed with a glare. "I just don't want to be...lonely anymore.", Erik said with a heavy sigh.

"What?", I asked in surprise, my mind reeling in shock. "I did truly love Jean for her looks and personality...but when I saw her with Scott or Goliath...I got so jealous which is why I would try, and force her to be my wife.", Erik said with a resigned frown.

"What do you mean?", I asked in confusion yet curiosity. "Whenever I would see couples, I would feel hurt as I don't have someone to love.", Erik said with a nod.

"That's why you wanted Jean to be your wife.", I said, my eyes wide in understanding. "I feel that I could never find any woman to love.", Erik said, now looking sad and tired.

"Erik...you will find someone..but forcing Jean to love you was not the answer, and now, you know it.", I said with a nod. "I was also thinking hard on what you said to me about me having been alone all of my life.", Erik said with a look that showed that he thought a lot about this.

"Even with my mutant brothers and sisters, I still felt a bit alone.", Erik said with a sigh. "Erik, there is still time for you to change...you can show it if you help me stop Sevarius.", I said with a smile as I held out my hand.

Sarabi growled in agreement. "Okay, Light. I will help you.", Erik then shook my hand with a nod. My smile grew, and he slowly returned a smile, not a smirk or a sick grin, but actually a genuine smile.


	48. Chapter 48

(Light's P.O.V.)

We had made our plan simple. Sarabi was to distract the guards, so that Erik could knock them out with some metal. "Go, Sarabi.", I said, and Sarabi gave a low growl in understanding.

"Hey, isn't that..", One of the troopers were saying before Erik knocked them out. "Let's go.", Erik said with a quick nod.

We then made it inside, and we went into some lab. I could see the mutants trapped inside a cage. "We'll get you out.", Erik said with a anxious and hurried gesture.

"I don't think so.", Sevarius chuckled lowly as a few troopers were with him. "How dare you do this to these kids?!", I snarled angrily.

"Why, to borrow some DNA from them, and make some clones for my army. After all, mutants are powerful than Gargoyles.", Sevarius drawled casually with a sick grin. "You're sick! You have gone too far!', Erik growled lowly.

"Stop them.", Sevarius ordered out before he was tackled by Sarabi. Erik crushed the guns in scrap metal, and I snarled as I knocked out the troopers. Erik used his powers to bend the metal in the cages, setting the mutants free.

"Tie Sevarius and his men up with your powers.", I said with a gesture, and Erik smirked with a nod. Erik used some metal to tie Sevarius and his men up. "All of you go with her.", Erik said quickly as we exited the lab.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"I say we go search for Light as she was supposed to come back 1 hour ago.", I said with a frown as I was worried for Light. "She's somewhere out there with Sarabi, but where?", Goliath asked in concern and confusion.

"I think we will find them where that noise is coming from.", Angela pointed out with a claw as we then heard sounds in the distance.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"Erik, you're actually letting these kids go with me and not you?", I asked in surprise. "Yeah, I have a feeling that you'd find safe places for them.", Erik smiled weakly with a nod before starting to leave.

"Erik, wait.", I called out to him, and he turned around to face me. "Thank you for helping me.", I said with a grateful nod.

"You too.", Erik said with a soft grin. "Now, will you try to go down a better path, and no longer try to go after Jean?", I asked curiously with concern.

"I can promise you that, Light.", Erik said with a determined nod. I smiled. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be still obsessed and dangerous again.", Erik sighed lightly with a sigh.

He then gave me a hug which shocked me at first, but I hugged him back. "I guess I better leave as your friends are coming.", Erik said with a shrug and a look of anxiety.

"Will I see you again?", I asked with wonder and hope. "You can be sure of that, and tell Jean that I'm no longer going to force her to be my wife.", Erik said with a genuine grin.

"Thanks, Erik.", I said with a nod. Erik gave a smile before he left. "Light!", I saw Jean run towards me, and give me a hug.

"You had us worried! What happened?", Angela asked in concern and surprise. "Sevarius had imprisoned these mutants, but I stopped him, along with Erik.", I said with a gesture.

"Erik helped you?", Goliath asked in shock. "Did he force you to do this?", Jean growled lightly in anger.

"No, Jean! He actually helped me, and he revealed to me about why he wanted to force you to be his wife.", I said with a deep sigh. "He did?", Steve asked in surprise.

"He was feeling lonely, and whenever he saw other couples together, he would feel more lonely, and he thought Jean would be the only woman that he would love in his life.", I explained with a frown. "That actually explains a lot!', Jean gasped in shock.

"Then I told him that forcing you to love him was not the answer, and he finally understood.", I said with a smile. "That's good news, but where's he?", Goliath asked in wonder and curiosity.

"He left before you got here, and he said that he would try to go down a better path.", I said with a smile. "Wow. Charles was right... Erik can change, and it looks like he is...", Steve blinked in amazement.

"Well, let's get these kids to the school.", Storm said with a bright smile. "And take Sevarius and his men to prison.", Tony said with a slightly mad grin.

(Erik's P.O.V.)

I saw Light walking into the jet, and she saw me, secretly giving me a smile, so I returned the smile. "Thank you for saving my heart, Light.", I said to myself before leaving the area.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

The Avengers,had dropped off some mutants at the school, and we were shocked when Light told us that Erik had helped her, and he told Light the reason he wanted Jean to be his wife was that so he couldn't feel lonely anymore.

I was in Charles' and I's room. Our room was large, and we made half of the room into a baby room, so we had two cribs for our babies. I was reading a book when I felt pain in my stomach. I then touched my shorts, and saw blood. My water broke, which means that I was about to give birth.

Then to my relief, I saw Charles enter the room. "Jasmine, what's wrong?", Charles asked with worry. "The babies, they're coming!", I yelled out in pain.

"I'll alert Hank.", Charles said with a frantic look. "Logan, come and help me!" Charles shouted into the hallway.

"What's wrong?", Logan asked in concern. "Jasmine is going to give birth!", Charles said as he helped me stand up. "Oh, hell!", Logan roared in shock. The two helped me walk to the lab.

(Charles' P.O.V.)

"Push!", Raven shouted as Jasmine screamed in pain. I was holding her hand. "You have to keep pushing!", Hank shouted over the screams.

"It hurts so much!", Jasmine shouted with tears falling. "You can do it, my dear!", I encouraged her with a kiss to her temple. She then grunted, and pushed.

"I see the head!", Hank said with a laugh. "So do I!", Raven said with a nod. "Keep pushing!", Hank said with a serious look.

Then a baby's cry filled the air. I saw in Hank's arms, a half human and half Gargoyle baby girl, covered in blood. "It's a girl.", Hank said with a grin. I smiled at seeing my daughter.

"Go wash her.", Hank said softly as he handed the baby to Light. Jasmine then screamed in pain again. "Here comes the other one!", Raven said with a nod.

"1..2..3, PUSH!", Hank shouted quickly. Jasmine kept screaming. "I can't...", Jasmine said with a sob.

"You have to keep going, my dear.", I said, squeezing her hand a tad tighter in encouragement. Soon enough, once again, a baby's cry filled the air, and there was a half human and half Gargoyle baby boy in Raven's arms.

"It's a boy.", Raven said with a smile "I'll go wash him.", Raven said with a nod. "Charles...", Jasmine moaned in exhaustion. "Shhh, you have to rest.", I said, caressing her hair through, and she fell asleep.

A hour later, I was in our room, and then I saw Jasmine wake up. "Charles.", Jasmine said with a weak sigh. "Hello, my dear.", I said warmly as I gave her a kiss.

"Where are our babies?", Jasmine asked in worry. I was about to answer when Hank and Raven came in holding our babies, and they were both wearing pajamas. I could see Jasmine crying at seeing her babies.

"Here you go.", Hank said with a smile, handing me my son. I was holding my son, and when he saw me, he giggled as he then touched my cheek.

My son has my features and looks, having my pale tan skin, but there are freckles of Jasmine's snow white skin as well. His tiny wings are like Jasmine's wings, but more in appearance to Mothra's wings. Mothra would be surprised to see that.

"They are so precious and adorable!" Jasmine said as she held our daughter. "They certainly are, Jasmine.", I chuckled softly.

Our daughter has Jasmine's features and looks, and her wings are like Mothra's wings. And in her black tuft of hair, I could see brown streaks in them. To our surprise, they didn't have tails, but we love them anyway.

"I am so in love with those two!", Raven cooed lightly. "Yeah, they sure strike deep in the heart, being cute and all.", Hank chuckled warmly.

"What are you going to call them?", Raven asked curiously with a tilt of her head. "Let's call our son James.", I suggested lightly with a smile.

"James Xavier...I like it.", Jasmine said with a approving nod. "What about the little girl?", Hank asked in wonder.

"Let's name her Oria, but we can call her Aurora.", Jasmine said with a thoughtful smile. "That's a perfect name for our daughter.", I smiled brightly.

"Can I hold James again, Charles?", Raven asked excitedly. "Sure.", I said softly as I handed her my son.

"You are so cute!', Raven cooed warmly. James giggled as he touched Raven's cheek. "Have the others seen them?", Jasmine asked curiously.

"Not yet, but let's show them.", Hank said with a smile. "I can't wait to see their reaction.", Jasmine said with a grin. "Me too.", I chuckled in amusement yet curiosity.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We all saw Charles and Jasmine's kids, and they are so adorable! We were all taking turns holding them, and playing with them, and they are so precious.

"I wonder how Mothra will react.", Angela said in thought. "She'll love them as they're practically her grandchildren.", Charles chuckled warmly. I wonder if this is how it's going to be like when Goliath and I have kids one day.

(Light's P.O.V.)

I was outside with Sarabi, and she was whining a bit. "What's wrong?", I asked in concern. Sarabi just licked her stomach.

I then placed my hand over her stomach, and then I sensed something. "Sarabi, are you...?", I asked in surprise. I then placed my hand over her stomach again.

I then smiled after I removed my hand from her stomach. "I'm so happy for you, Sarabi.", I said. Sarabi meowed happily. Sarabi is pregnant with Bronx's babies.

"I'm pretty sure that Bronx will be too.", I said with a warm smile. "We can tell them another day as we don't want to ruin Charles and Jasmine's celebration.", I said with a nod, and Sarabi barked in agreement.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

It is crazy to believe that Erik no longer wants me to be his wife as he was only doing this because he felt lonely. "What, Sarabi is pregnant!?", Hudson shouted in shock.

"She is.", Light said with a grin. Bronx then started to rub his head against Sarabi. "Can't wait to see the puppies!", I said with a giggle of excitement.

"The clan is growing bigger by the second.", Goliath chuckled warmly. "And that's pretty great, Father.", Angela smiled brightly.

"I'm pretty sure they will look adorable!", Penny said with a grin. "And feisty like Bronx.", Peter said with a smirk.

"I know, right? But I can't wait to see them.", Clint said with a laugh. "Oh, yeah, puppies are cute.", Tony smirked lightly.

"But they can be messy.", Natasha said softly as she held Kira. "We can teach them to behave!", Lexington grinned with a nod.

"Oh, yeah, and we can feed them solid food too!', Broadway agreed with a bellow of excitement. "They would be so playful! I can't wait to play tug of war with Bronx's pups!", Brooklyn grinned with a laugh.

"I just hope they don't make a mess.", Hudson frowned lightly with a sigh. "They are going to live at the X-Mansion.", Light said with a reassuring smile.

"That's good as there would be lots of room for the pups to grow.", Steve agreed with a smile. "But we are happy for you, Bronx and Sarabi.", I said with a delighted nod.


	49. Chapter 49

(Erik's P.O.V.)

"I need you all to go to this location.", I said, pointing to a map. "Ok, sire.", A mutant said with a determined nod.

"Let's go!", he then called out to the others. I saw them all leave, and I sighed deeply, knowing where I sent them was a trap. I had called Shield to head there, so they can lock them up.

After I promised Light that I would go down a better path, I decided to disband the Brotherhood of Mutants, but knowing that they wouldn't want to listen, I tricked them.

"I hope Light's proud of me once she hears about this.", I nodded to myself with a small smile, remembering her bright smile, her beautiful personality.

(Charles' P.O.V.)

3 days later, I and Jasmine along with Aurora and James were in the mountains, exactly in the same spot where we had our wedding.

"There she is.", I said with a beaming smile as I saw Mothra land. "Hi..mother.", Jasmine said with a bright grin.

_Nice to see you two again._ Mothra said with a cheerful chirp. "Uh..mother, we have to show you something important.", Jasmine said with a excited nod.

"You are now a grandmother.", I said with a warm smile as I held James while Jasmine held Aurora. "These are your grandkids.", Jasmine said with a proud giggle.

"This is James.", I said happily as I turned James slightly to face Mothra. "And this is Oria, but we call her Aurora.", Jasmine said warmly as she also turned Aurora slightly to face Mothra as well.

Mothra lowered her head, and she nuzzled James and Aurora gently. The twins giggled, and they touched Mothra. _They are just precious! I love them, daughter and son in law._ Mothra purred warmly with love and happiness.

"We knew you would love them.", Jasmine said with a happy smile. "And they love you too as well, Mothra.", I nodded with a warm nod.

(Light's P.O.V.)

5 weeks have passed, and my thoughts are still on Erik as I kept thinking about him almost everyday. I was out in the woods, a bit far from my house by myself, watching the river as I was in deep thought.

"Hello, sister.", I turned around to see Demona. "What do you want, Demona?", I snarled lowly.

"Oh, simple. I just wanted to ruin your day.", Demona smirked wickedly. I snarled as I lunged at her, and then she launched a spell at me.

"What did you do to me?", I snarled angrily. "Let's just say that I removed your magic temporarily..for 12 hours." Demona smirked.

"WHAT!?", I shouted in shock and fury. I felt my eyes glowing red as I tackled her. She then scratched my arm, and I hissed as I saw that I was bleeding.

"Well, hate to say this, but I have to go!", Demona said with a cackle as she flew off. "You son of a bitch!", I shouted furiously.

"I have to go home to bandage myself up.", I hissed to myself as I clenched my arm. I flew off, and I then landed on the porch as I opened my door. Suddenly, I was surprised to see Erik.

"Erik.", I said in surprise and relief. "Hi, Light..what's wrong with your shoulder?", Erik asked in concern.

"My sister scratched me.", I spat lowly with a growl. "Why can't you heal yourself?", Erik asked with surprise and worry in his eyes.

"Demona took my magic away for 12 hours.", I snarled angrily. "What?", Erik yelled in shock.

"I have to wait 12 hours until I get my magic back.", I said as I sat down on my couch. "Damn that bitch. Hold on, let me help you. Be back in a moment.", Erik growled lightly before nodding with a reassuring smile.

Erik then bought some rubbing alcohol and bandages. "This will sting.", Erik warned softly. I let out a screech as he dabbed the cotton on my cut.

"Sorry.", Erik said with a apologetic wince. Then he started to wrap the bandage around my shoulder. "Thank you.", I said with a grateful sigh.

"No problem, Light. You needed help, so why not help out?", Erik smiled warmly. "What are you doing here?", I asked curiously with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I came to see you, and also to inform you that the Brotherhood has disbanded.", Erik said with a sheepish grin. "Huh?", I said in shock as I blinked in surprise.

"I actually tricked them into going to Shield, and they are now in prison.", Erik said with a nod. "Erik, you really are trying to be a better person.", I said with a proud and joyful smile.

"It was thanks to you.", Erik said with a genuine smile. I felt myself blush. "Gee, is the room getting warm?", Erik stammered lightly as I glanced at him softly.

"I'll be back. I have to take a walk to calm myself.", Erik said with a weak smile. "Ok.", I said with a nod. I then made myself some tea.

I wanted to go after Demona so badly, but without my magic, I was no match for her. I then heard a sound. "Who's there?", I called out warily. Then I felt something hit my head, and I fell to the floor.

(Erik's P.O.V.)

I came back to Light's house, and I saw that her door was open, and I ran inside. "Light?", I called out frantically as I found that her living room was trashed.

"Light, where are you?", I asked desperately as I checked the kitchen. Then I found a note.

**_Magneto, for betraying us, we have taken your new girl, and if you want her back, then come find us! Brotherhood of Mutants._**

Oh, no! I should have seen this coming! My former followers have kidnapped Light as revenge for having betrayed them! I must rescue her, but I can't do it alone! I'll go to have to ask for help from the X-Men and Goliath's clan.

"I will save you, Light, no matter what.", I said with a determined growl as I used my powers to fly off. **(He can only fly if he is wearing metal around his body).**

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Goliath and I, along with the clan were visiting the X-Men. Then we heard the door knocking. "That's odd, the Avengers are on a mission with Elisa.", Lexington said in confusion.

Nightcrawler opened it, and we saw Erik. "Erik!", Everyone shouted in shock. "What are you doing here?", Logan growled suspiciously.

"I need your help! Light has been kidnapped.", Erik said, looking genuinely worried. "What?!", I yelled in horror and shock.

"What happened?", Goliath asked with a growl. "I was visiting Light, and then I went for a walk, but after I came back, she was gone, and this note was left behind.", Erik said with a frown.

"Magneto, for betraying us, we have taken your new girl, and if you want her back, then come find us! Brotherhood of Mutants.",Goliath said as he read the note. "Your followers kidnapped her.", Laura said with a angry look.

"I had disbanded the Brotherhood of Mutants.", Erik said with a shake of his head. "Why?", Hank asked warily.

"I had promised to Light that I would become a better person, and so, I tricked my followers into going to Shield.", Erik said with a nod. "You are keeping your word then, but they escaped.", Raven growled lowly.

"Which is why I am worried about Light.", Erik said with a frustrated sigh. "But she can handle herself! I mean, she has her magic.", Brooklyn said with a grin.

"About that, Demona took away her magic.", Erik said with a growl. "What!?", We all shouted in horror.

"But she told me that it's only temporarily, but she has to wait 12 hours.", Erik said with a snort. "That's it, we have to go rescue Light!", I said with a snarl.

"Couldn't agree more, my love!', Goliath growled in agreement. "Charles, do you think you can find her with Cerebro?", Erik asked anxiously. "Yes, Erik. You know that I built Cerebro.", Charles smiled with a nod.

(Light's P.O.V.)

I then woke up to find myself in a cell. "Well, look who woke up.", I saw some mutants. "Who are you, and why am I here?", I snarled lowly.

"You are the reason our leader betrayed us.", A female mutant said with a furious look. These must be former members of the Brotherhood.

"We wanted to take revenge on you as a way to make Magento pay.", A male mutant said with a growl. "You're not going to get away with this!", I snarled angrily.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I along with Goliath, Charles, Erik, and Zilla Jr. were in the room where Cerebro is. "Let's see.", Charles said with a hum as he placed his helmet on.

"Please be okay, Light.", I said, pleading hopefully. Soon enough, we heard her voice. "You're not going to get away with this!", Light's voice echoed with a angry snarl.

"I think I found the location on where she is.", Charles said with a nod as he removed his helmet off. "Tell us so we can go rescue her.", Erik said, looking desperate.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"You know, you look pretty for a Gargoyle.", A male mutant said with a sly smirk. "Don't even try it.", I hissed furiously.

"Now come on, don't be like that.", The male mutant said with a low purr. "I mean it.", I warned with a growl.

He didn't listen as he tried to tackle me to the ground, and I quickly kicked him. I snarled in his face, and my eyes were glowing red. "Get out!", I snarled furiously.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"You all know the plan. We go in, stop the Mutants, and rescue Light.", Logan growled out the plan. "Let's go.", I said with a determined nod.

(Light's P.O.V.)

I then started to hear explosions. "We're being attacked!", a female mutant screamed out. Wait, then that means the others are here!

(Erik's P.O.V.)

I was running through the halls searching for Light, along with Jean and Zilla Jr. "Zilla Jr, did you find her?", Jean asked anxiously. Zilla Jr. then let out a roar as he ran ahead, and we followed him. Soon, we found Light.

"Light!", We both shouted in relief and joy. "Jean! Erik!", Light shouted as she ran to the bars, clenching them with a overjoyed look.

"Zilla Jr.", Light said as she patted Zilla Jr. through the bars. "I'll get you out.", I said with a grin. I used my powers to bend the metal bars, and Jean ran to hug Light.

"I was worried about you! Erik told us that Demona took your magic away.", Jean said with a growl. "Yes, and after we get out of here, I'm going to go search for her.", Light said with a snarl.

Light then saw me and she gave me a hug. "Thank you, Erik.", Light said with a bright smile. I then hugged her back. "You're very much welcome, Light.", I smiled back with a chuckle.

"The mutants kidnapped me to have revenge for you betraying them.", Light said with a low growl. "Yes, we know. We saw the note they left behind.", Jean nodded with a frown.

"You're safe now, Light, and don't worry, they are now taken care of.", I said with a smirk. Light beamed at that, her smile bright, and for a moment, my heart sped up when we locked eyes.

I shook my head slightly as Jean called out, "Come on, we better get out of here.". What was that?

(Jean's P.O.V.)

All of the mutants had been defeated, and were now tied up. "I'll call Shield to pick them up, and take them to a prison.", Goliath said with a growl.

"Goliath, we need you, and your clan to help us search for Demona.", I said with a growl. "We have to make her give Light's magic back.", Erik said with a furious look.

"After Shield picks the mutants up, we'll go ahead, and find Demona. We'll get Light's magic back, and nothing can stop us!", Goliath rumbled lowly.

(Light's P.O.V.)

Jean used her telepathy to locate Demona, and soon, we were fighting with her. "Give Light her magic back!", Goliath shouted angrily.

"Never!", Demona shouted with a snarl. "I have an idea.", I whispered to Erik with a nod.

"Hey, Sis, come and get me.", I called out tauntingly. "Stop calling me that!", Demona roared angrily as she went to tackle me. I then lifted her off the ground, and threw her to the side.

"Now, Erik!", I shouted with a nod. Erik bent some metal around Demona, creating a cage. "Let me out of here!", Demona snarled with a roar as she throttled the bars.

"I don't think so.", Erik said with a smirk. Jean then picked up a piece of paper. "Light, this is the spell.", Jean said with a grin.

"I'll use my magic to give your magic back.", Jean said with a determined nod. Jean then started to chant the spell, and soon enough, I was hit with a green light. I fell to the ground, shaking my head lightly.

"Light, are you okay?", Erik asked in concern as he helped me get back up. "I feel a bit dizzy.", I muttered lowly. I then used a spell, and it worked! My magic is back!

"It worked!", Jean laughed out loud. "Thank you, Jean.", I said with a overjoyed smile.

"This spell is too dangerous.", I said with a growl, and I then conjured fire to burn the paper. "No!", Demona roared in horror and fury.

"Go to sleep, Demona.", I said with narrowed eyes as I chanted the spell of falling asleep immediately. "Let's have Shield take her to a special prison.", Jean said with a grin.

"I have to leave before they see me.", Erik said with a anxious sigh. "Erik! Once again, thank you for everything.", I called out to him, reaching to him.

"Anything for you, Light. And besides, we're even.", Erik smiled with a wink. I giggled softly. Erik then hugged me, and I hugged him back before he left.


	50. Chapter 50

(Fiona's P.O.V.)

Steve had taken me out to the Botanical Gardens, and we had a picnic there. "This place is so beautiful.", I said as I looked around in awe at the beautiful flowers.

"It sure is.", Steve said in a whisper, and I blushed for I knew he was actually complimenting me. "Fiona, I didn't bring you here, so we can only have a picnic.", Steve piped up softly.

"No?", I asked in confusion as I sipped my water. "I bought you here because I have to ask you something important.", Steve said, sounding nervous.

"What is it?", I asked curiously. "Look at me and find out.", Steve whispered lowly. I turned around slightly, and gasped in shock as Steve then was on one knee, and he pulled out a box with a gorgeous ring inside.

"Ever since I met you, I was hesitant to move on because of Peggy, but once I got her blessing and her approval, thanks to Felicia, I then was able to move on. I love my grandkids so much that I was better, and, there was the interactions between you and them. I fell in love with you the moment you helped Cri-Kee with her scrapped knee, and I realized that I wasn't lonely anymore. Fiona, will you marry me?", Steve asked warmly and clearly.

"Yes!", I shouted in joy, tears falling down my face. Steve slid the ring on my ring finger, and I hugged him tightly. "I love you, Steve!", I said with a happy sob.

"I love you too, Fiona.", Steve said with a soft smile as he caressed my cheek gently. Then we kissed passionately for a while, and then we broke apart for air.

"I wonder how your grandkids are going to react?", I asked with a hum. "Aaron and Tama already knew as I asked for their permission a while before today, but I have a feeling that Andy, Hope, and Cri-Kee is going to be overjoyed when they hear about the news of us getting engaged.", Steve confessed sheepishly with a grin. I giggled softly with a nod.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Are you sure you want to do this, Tony?", Elisa asked with a raised eyebrow and a comforting smile. "Yes, I want to, and besides, the public deserves to know that Xanatos's becoming my business partner.", Tony grinned with a shrug.

Tony and Xanatos were soon going to be business partners. After Xanatos had become our ally, he had started to visit us more. It sure took a long time for Tony to put aside his rivalry, and accept Xanatos as a friend.

"Well, go ahead.", I said with a encouraging smile. "You'll be okay.", Pepper said with a beaming smile and a small nod.

Tony smiled at us before he went on stage with Xanatos. "You're ready for this, Mr. Xanatos?", Tony nodded inquisitively with a calm smile.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Stark. I have been waiting for this opportunity to be business partners, and perhaps become friends in the near future.", Xanatos chuckled warmly with a genuine smile.

"Then let's make this whole new world a better place.", Tony grinned brightly. Tony and Xanatos then shook their hands as the crowd cheered.

"I hope those two can become friends.", I whispered to Elisa with a small smile behind the curtain as we stood watching. "Me too.", Elisa said with a nod in agreement.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

2 months later. January 2015

"Sarabi, you have to keep pushing!", Angela said with a serious nod. Sarabi was whining in pain, and Bronx was next to her,licking her face in comfort. The rest of my teammates had gone downstairs as a few of the X-Men were visiting.

"Sarabi, you can do this.", Light said with a encouraging look. Sarabi growled as she pushed, and out came a Gargoyle beast puppy.

Angela took a towel, and started to clean the puppy. "It's a boy.", Angela said with a smile. "It looks so cute.", Brooklyn said with a grin.

"And adorable.", Lexington said with a nod of agreement. Angela then placed the puppy next to its mother, so it can drink its milk.

"Here come the others.", Elisa said with a excited yet nervous look. "Push!", I said, encouraging her with a gentle pat. Sarabi snarled in pain as two more puppies came out.

"A girl and a another boy.", Goliath said with a chuckle. "That's 3 puppies.", Broadway said with a nod.

"Here comes their siblings.", Goliath said with a calm yet excited look. A while later, there were now like 9 puppies. "How many puppies are Sarabi and Bronx going to have?", Brooklyn asked with awe and shock.

"I don't know as there has been records of big Gargoyle beast litters, and this is the largest litter I have seen!", Goliath shook his head in amazement and surprise.

"I knew Bronx ever since he was a puppy, and he was in a litter of 8. Bronx and Sarabi is lucky as the clan is growing.", Hudson chucked lowly in wistful amazement.

"Hey, what's going on?", Clint asked in wonder and slight confusion as he and my teammates came inside, along with the X-Men, and to my surprise, Thor was here.

"Sarabi has given birth to 9 Gargoyle puppies!", Elisa said with a grin. "What?!", Bruce yelled in shock.

"There are more coming!", Light said with a excited shout. "Oh, my god! 10!", Natasha gasped in shock.

"Wait, it's 11!", Rogue laughed in awe and surprise. Sarabi then gave birth to the last of her puppies, and she had given birth to a total of 12 puppies. Sarabi had given birth to 6 boys and 6 girls.

Bronx was nuzzling his babies. "Aww, they are all so cute!", Pepper said with awe as she cooed softly. "And they are small when they are this size. Imagine them grown up!", Natasha chuckled with amazement.

"Dang, some looks like Bronx while some looks like Sarabi, with a couple mixed up.", Tony chuckled warmly with a nod. "I bet the kids in the X-Mansion would appreciate playing with them once they're a little older.", Steve laughed softly.

"Yes, yet it's hard to believe that it's 12 puppies, 12! Can you imagine the feedings, the walks?", Clint moaned with a slight grin. "Don't worry, Clint. The kids would have responsibility, and I think they'd be fine with that.", Peter chuckled with a nudge to the arm.

"You got to admit that they are so innocent right now, but can you imagine the trouble they would get themselves in?", Penny giggled with a sly grin. "Oh, gods, don't remind me. They better not barge into the kitchen every morning!", Logan growled with a groan.

"Dad, we'll teach them, and besides, you might just have a favorite.", Laura nodded with a raised eyebrow. I chuckled at Logan's comment.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

9 weeks later, all of Sarabi and Bronx's puppies are now playful and active in the mansion. A lot of the students love to play with the puppies, and The X-Men even love them. Heck, Charles and I's babies love the puppies.

We also found out 9 weeks ago that Steve had proposed to Fiona, and Steve's grandkids were happy. I was in the room with Charles, playing with James and Aurora, along with a few of the puppies.

One of the puppies, a girl, was living at the Avengers Tower as Kira's pet. "They are all so cute.", I said with a giggle as James bopped one of the puppies on the nose. "Yes, I agree with you, and they are very intelligent as to see that they have to be careful around our babies, and the kids.", Charles nodded with a nod.

"Logan does show to get annoyed at times, but he truly loves the puppies.", I said with a grin. "Logan may be rough, but like Jean said once, Logan is a softie, especially around Laura, Rogue, and now the puppies.", Charles chuckled warmly.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Kira loves her new pet.", Natasha said with a soft smile as she saw her daughter playing with Rita. "She sure does.", I said warmly with a chuckle.

"Jean, remember that we have to find the wedding dress?", Light said with a slightly amused smile and a raised eyebrow. "Oh, right.", I said with a nod and a sheepish smile.

Goliath and I were going to get married on April 5th. Soon, we were in the wedding shop, and I think I found the perfect wedding dress. **(The dress isn't poofy, and it's kind of similar to the wedding dress that Sophie Turner wore at her wedding in Las Vegas.)**

It had flowers, and a veil covering my face, and it was big at the bottom. "You look beautiful.", Light said with awe and admiration. "Thank you.", I said happily with tears in my eyes. I still couldn't believe that I am a bride!

It was now April 5th, and today was the wedding. I already had my wedding dress on, and my veil. I had red roses in my hands, and Goliath and I were going to get married at the castle. I and Goliath thought it would be best to get married at Goliath's old home.

Light, Angela, Elisa, Natasha, Fiona, Jasmine, Penny, Rogue, and Kitty are the Bridesmaids, and they were all wearing the same dress which is a red color.

Tama, Laura, and Cri-Kee are the flower girls. "Nervous?", Light asked gently as she helped me get inside the elevator. "A little.", I said with a sheepish smile.

"Don't be, remember this is your special day, Jean.", Light said with a warm smile. "Thank you, Light, you are a great mother.", I said with a bright grin. Light then hugged me with a proud look.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I decided to get married as my Gargoyle self, and I was wearing a suit. "Nervous?", Hudson asked with a chuckle. "Quite a bit.", I nodded with a slight sigh.

"Don't be nervous, Goliath.", Brooklyn said with a grin. "Getting married is a wonderful thing.", Xanatos smiled encouragingly.

"Yes, it's one of the happiest memories you will treasure, Goliath.", Charles nodded in agreement. "Even through I am not married yet, being engaged is still wonderful as well.", Steve chuckled with a smile.

"Here comes the bride!", Logan shouted with a nod as he is one of the tallest men, next to me.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I saw our friends stand up, and I saw Goliath at the end of the aisle, smiling brightly as he saw me. Light walked me down the aisle, and as we were walking, a familiar song started to play.

_I can show you the world_  
_Shining, shimmering, splendid_  
_Tell me, princess, now when did_  
_You last let your heart decide?_

"Goliath chose to play this song?", I whispered to Light in surprise and awe. "Yes, he did.", Light said with a small smile.

_I can open your eyes_  
_Take you wonder by wonder_  
_Over, sideways and under_  
_On a magic carpet ride_

"I bring you your bride.", Light said with a nod and a beaming smile. I grabbed Goliath's hand. "You look beautiful, Jean.", Goliath said with a look of love and admiration.

"So do you.", I said softly with a little blush. "Did you choose this song like how I played it when we were gliding around New York?", I asked softly.

"Yes, for that was one of the greatest memories of falling in love with you.", Goliath rumbled warmly with a smile. "Everyone, sit down.", Hudson called out, and everybody went back to their seats.

_A whole new world_  
_A new fantastic point of view_

"Let's start, shall we?", Hudson said with a warm and wistful smile. "Do you, Goliath, take Jean Grey as your wife?", Hudson asked softly yet clearly.

"I do.", Goliath said with a wide smile as he stared at me with bright eyes full of love.

_No one to tell us, "No"_  
_Or where to go_  
_Or say we're only dreaming_

"And do you, Jean Grey, take Goliath as your husband?", Hudson asked warmly yet clearly. "I do.", I said with a smile, looking back at Goliath, love rushing through me.

_A whole new world_  
_A dazzling place I never knew_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride.", Hudson said with a bright and slightly overjoyed smile.

_But when I'm way up here_  
_It's crystal clear_

Goliath lifted the veil over my head, and then we kissed passionately. Everyone then stood up, and started cheering while clapping their hands.

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_  
_(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)_


	51. Chapter 51

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Way to go, Jean and Goliath!", Rogue shouted excitedly. "We are all so happy for you!", Light shouted happily with a few sobs here and there.

"We know you are all going to have a happy life together!", Elisa shouted out as she sounded overjoyed. "I know you are going to be a great mother, Jean!", Angela shouted happily.

_Unbelievable sights_  
_Indescribable feeling_  
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
_Through an endless diamond sky_

Goliath and I separated for air, and Goliath then held me in his arms. "Let's take a photo.", I said with a smile. Goliath and I took a family photo with Angela, Light, and Zilla Jr.

_A whole new world (don't you dare close your eyes)_  
_A hundred thousand things to see (hold your breath, it gets better)_  
_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far_  
_I can't go back to where I used to be_

Then we took a photo with the rest of our friends. "1..2..3..Smile!", Steve shouted as he took a photo of I and Goliath with our wedding cake.

_A whole new world_  
_With new horizons to pursue_  
_I'll chase them anywhere_  
_There's time to spare_  
_Let me share this whole new world with you_

I then sliced a piece of our wedding cake, and Steve took another picture of us.

_A whole new world (a whole new world)_  
_A new fantastic point of view_  
_No one to tell us, "No"_  
_Or where to go_  
_Or say we're only dreaming_

"It's time for me to throw the Bouquet.", I squealed excitedly. "Go ahead, my love.", Goliath said with a chuckle. "1...2...3!", I shouted as I threw the Bouquet backwards.

_A whole new world (every turn, a surprise)_  
_With new horizons to pursue (every moment, red-letter)_

I turned around to see that Angela had caught the bouquet, and she was squealing and jumping for joy.

"Alright, Angela!", Natasha shouted with a laugh as she held Kira. "Nice catch!", Elisa said with a impressed grin.

"I wonder who will you get married to?", Light asked suggestively through she knew that Angela was going to one day get married to Bucky. I then walked up to her, and whispered to her.

"I know you and Bucky are going to be happy together.", I said softly with a wink. "And I can't wait for that day I will walk you down the aisle.", Goliath rumbled softly with a nod.

_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare_  
_And then we're home (there's time to spare)_  
_Let me share this whole new world with you_

"I can't wait to see his face when he hears about this.", Steve whispered with a smirk. "I know you're right, but I am willing to wait for him.", Angela smiled softly as she blushed. Zilla Jr. hopped onto her shoulders.

_A whole new world (a whole new world)_  
_That's where we'll be (that's where we'll be)_

"Let's head to the tower, so we can get this party started!", Clint shouted with a whooping laugh.

_A thrilling chase (a wondrous place)_

"Well, let's go, my love.", Goliath said with a purr as he picked me up bridal style. "Sounds like a great idea, husband.", I giggled with a beaming smile.

_For you and me_

We were all back at the Avengers Tower, celebrating. I was with Goliath as we were at the bar. Steve was with Fiona and Sam Wilson. James Rhodey, and Maria Hill were here as well. Xanatos was with his wife.

"Wait, so you can't get drunk?", Brooklyn asked in shock. "Due to the serum in my body.", Steve said with a nod and a smile.

"Where are your grandchildren?", Maria asked curiously. "They are babysitting Kira, James, and Aurora, and they are great babysitters.", Steve said with a reassuringly firm smile.

I then saw Natasha kiss Bruce, and then she left. "It's nice.", Steve said with a chuckle. "What is?", Bruce asked in confusion.

"You and Natasha.", Goliath said with a approving grin. "Uh..", Bruce said, stammering in surprise, and blushing slightly.

"You two are cute together.", Fiona said with a nod. "Besides, Kira likes you, and I heard her call you dad a few times.", Light said with a giggle. "I...yeah, okay, I really like Natasha, and Kira's almost like a daughter to me.", Bruce gave in with a wistful smile.

Almost everyone, except for Xanatos and Fox had left, and only I and my teammates, along with Goliath's clan were in the tower. We were all sitting on the couch as we were all laughing.

"No, it's a trick.", Clint said, shaking his head in disbelief with a unimpressed look. "No, no, it's much more than that.", Thor said with a defensive look.

"'Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power.'", Clint mocked Thor. "Oh, Clint.", I said with a glare at him.

"Whatever, man, it's a trick!", Clint said with a snort. "Please, be my guest.", Thor said with a smile as he pointed to his hammer Mjolnir.

"Clint, you've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up.", Steve said with a snicker. "It may look heavy, but it's just a hammer!", Clint scoffed before he tried to lift the hammer up, but he couldn't.

"I still don't know how you do it!", Clint said with a groan. "Smell the silent judgement?", Tony asked with a laugh.

"Please, Stark, by all means.", Clint said with a glare at him. "Let's see if you can lift it.", Xanatos said with a sly grin.

"Oh, brother.", I whispered with a roll of my eyes. "Here he goes.", Peter said with a shake of his head.

"Let him try.", Brooklyn said with a snicker. "Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?", Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, of course.", Thor said with a nod. Tony tried to lift it, but he couldn't. "I'll be right back.", Tony said with a low growl and a finger gesture.

Tony came back wearing a gauntlet of his suit on his hand, and still, he couldn't lift the hammer. "Having trouble?", Goliath asked with a rumbling laugh. Then Rhodey decided to help Tony.

"Are you even pulling?", Rhodey asked with a snort. "Are you on my team?", Tony asked with a glare. "Just pull.", Rhodey retorted with a grunt.

Then it was Bruce's turn. He too was unable to lift Thor's hammer, and then he let out some yelling as if he was the hulk. "Your turn, Steve.", Fiona said with a giggle.

Steve then tried to lift the hammer, but he was unable to lift it, so he then sat back down. "How about you, Xanatos?", Tony asked with a smirk. Xanatos then tried to lift the hammer, but he couldn't.

"Even with my Gargoyle suit, it wouldn't work, I doubt it.", Xanatos said sharply as he sat back down. "Well, my turn.", Brooklyn said with a grin.

"Don't hurt yourself.", Penny said with a slightly worried look. Brooklyn was unable to lift Thor's hammer. "What the hell?! It's somehow heavy as a boulder, but I can't lift it!", Brooklyn growled in frustration as he then sat back down in slight exhaustion.

Broadway then tried to lift the hammer himself, and he was unable to. "Uh, come on.", Broadway said with a groan. "I don't think I can lift the hammer.", Lexington said as he shook his head.

"How about you, Goliath?", I asked with a slight giggle in wonder. "Yes, try to lift it.", Hudson said with a nod.

"Let's see if you can do it.", Elisa said with a grin. "I accept the challenge.", Goliath said with a determined growl.

Goliath then walked forward, and he placed his hands around the hammer's handle, and to our surprise, he was able to lift Thor's hammer.

"Alright, Goliath!", I cheered loudly with a laugh. "You did it!", Light said with a impressed grin.

"You lifted it up, Father!", Angela smiled happily with awe. "Now I have seen everything.", Steve whistled in amazement.

"Okay, I give. Goliath wins!", Tony surrendered with a grin. "You are of pure heart, Goliath, and you have the morals of a warrior like me.", Thor nodded in approval and pride.

Zilla Jr. hopped on Goliath's shoulder, thrilling happily. "Somehow, I feel stronger than ever.", Goliath mused in wonder and awe. "Well, the hammer knows that you are worthy.", Thor said with a smile as he took his hammer back.

"Where are you two going for your honeymoon?", Maria asked with a curious look. "It's a really pretty place...", I was saying before we all heard a high pitched sound.

Bronx then started to bark, and Zilla Jr. started to snarl. "What is it, you two?", Hudson asked warily as his shoulders tensed up. Then we saw a robot limp inside, and we all stood up.

"No. How could you be worthy? You're all killers.", The robot said angrily. "Stark.", Steve said in a hiss.

"Jarvis.", Tony said in a sharp call-out. "I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or I was a-dream.", The robot said in thought.

"Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit.", Tony said with wide eyes. "There was this terrible noise. And I was tangled in... In... Strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.", The robot said with a nod.

"You killed someone.", Goliath said with a growl. "Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices.", The robot said with a sigh.

"Who sent you?", Thor asked warily. "I see a suit of armor around the world.", The robot played a recording of Tony.

"Ultron.", Bruce growled lowly, and I can see faint green sprinkling up his skin. "But how?", Lexington asked in shock and horror.

"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on mission.", Ultron said with a nod. I saw everyone getting ready as we knew that a fight was about to happen.

"What mission?", Natasha asked warily. "Peace in our time.", Ultron said with a blank grin as robots came through the wall, and they started to shoot at us.

Goliath grabbed me, and he hid me behind a wall as he, along with the others started to fight the robots. I saw Goliath rip a robot's head off while Bronx tackled one to the ground.

"Fiona, get down!", Steve shouted with a fist toward another robot. "I got you!", Peter said as he grabbed Bronx and Zilla Jr. with his spider webs.

"Elisa!", Maria shouted with terror as Elisa was tackled by another robot. "That's it.", I snarled lowly as I removed the lower half of my wedding dress, revealing long white stockings. Natasha once taught me how to fight if I was ever wearing a dress.

"I can fix the dress later.", I muttered as I removed my high heels. I then ran forward, and I used my telekinesis to rip apart the robot. "Jean, thanks.", Elisa said with a grin.

"You're welcome.", I said with a nod. "What happened to your dress?", Light asked in confusion.

"Just a technicality in case something like this happens, and Natasha taught me.", I grinned with a wink. "Watch out!", Goliath shouted hastily.

I saw a robot heading for us, and I quickly did a black flip, avoiding the robot. I then jumped on the robot. "Time for you to go to sleep.", I said with a growl as I used my telekinesis to tear the robot's head off.

I then used my powers to land on the ground softly. "Great work, Jean!", Natasha said with a approving grin. "You were awesome!", Angela said with a laugh.

"Glorious, my love!", Goliath complimented with a low growl. "Oh, thank you, Goliath!", I giggled with a wink. I saw that all the robots minus Ultron were destroyed.

"That was dramatic. I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through.", Ultron said with a sigh. "What are you talking about?", Xanatos asked with narrowed eyes.

"You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to... evolve?", Ultron said with thought and slight confusion. "What are you saying?", I asked warily.

"What do you mean by evolve?", Angela asked in confusion. "With these? These puppets. There's only one path to peace. The Avengers' extinction.", Ultron said with a cackling laugh.

Thor then threw his hammer at Ultron, and Ultron was then broken into pieces. "Thor.", Hudson said with awe. "Nice.", Peter said with a whistle of impression.

"I had strings, but now I'm free.", Ultron said with a chuckle before the light from his body died. "To the lab now.", Tony said with a angry look.

I then went over to where I left the other half of my wedding dress, and I picked it up. "I have to go change first.", I said with a nod at the others, and headed to my bedroom. After I had changed into some decent clothes, I was now in the lab.


	52. Chapter 52

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"All our work is gone.", Bruce said with a moan of dismay and distress. "Ultron cleared out. He used the Internet as an escape hatch.", Lexington said with a horrified look.

"Ultron.", Steve growled lowly as Fiona had Rita in her arms. "He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other.", Natasha said with a frown as she held Kira in her arms.

"He's in your files, he's in the Internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Rhodey said with a horrified look as if something hit his brain. "Nucelar codes.", Maria Hill said with a gasp.

"Nuclear codes. Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can.", Elisa said with a growl. "Nukes? He said he wanted us dead.", Natasha said in slight confusion.

"He didn't say "dead.". He said "extinct.", Goliath said with a nod. "He also said he killed somebody.", Light said with a look of worry.

"There wasn't anyone else in the building.", Maria said with a confused frown. "Yes, there was.", Tony said with a low sigh as he showed a screen in front of us.

"This is insane.", Bruce said with a shake of his head. "Jarvis was the first line of defense. He would have shut Ultron down. It makes sense.", Steve said with a slightly confused look.

"No. Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy. This is... rage.", Lexington said with a terrified frown. Thor then came in with his outfit, and he grabbed Tony by the throat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!", Steve said with wide eyes, grabbing Thor by the arm. "It's going around.", Clint said with a wince. "Thor, calm down.", I said with a worried look.

"Come on, use your words, buddy.", Tony said shakily. "I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark.", Thor said with a snarl.

"Thor. The Legionnaire.", Goliath said with a frown. "Trail went cold about 100 miles out, but it's headed north. And it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again.", Thor said with a frustrated growl.

"Genie's out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron.", Natasha said with a sigh. "I don't understand. You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?", Xanatos asked in confusion, slightly frustrated.

Tony then started to chuckle lowly. "You think this is funny?", Xanatos asked with a furious glare at Tony. "This is very terrible. Is it so... Is it so... It is. It's so terrible.", Tony said with a slightly mad sigh.

"This could have been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand.", Thor said with a upset snarl. "No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this.", Tony said with a snort.

"Tony, maybe this might not be the time.", Lexington said with a anxious look. "Really? That's it? You just roll over, show your belly every time somebody snarls?", Tony said with disbelief on his face.

"Only when I've created a murder bot.", Bruce said with a horrified look. "We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?", Tony asked with wonder.

"Well, you did something right. And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than S.H.I.E.L.D.", Steve said with a stern glance at Tony. "Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?", Tony said with a sharp retort.

"No, it's never come up.", Rhodey said with a smirk. "Saved New York?", Tony asked in desperation. "Never heard that.", Brooklyn said with a shrug.

"Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing 300 feet below it.", Tony said with a snort and a nod. "We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day, but... that up there, that's... that's the endgame. How were you guys planning on beating that?", Tony said with a slightly confused look.

"Together.", Steve said with a determined nod. "We'll lose.", Tony said with a frown. "Then we'll do that together, too.", Goliath said with a growl.

"Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out.", Light said with a firm nod of agreement. "And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller.", Steve said with a determined grin.

The next day, we found out that Ultron was in South Africa, searching for some vibranium. We all had split up in a wrecked ship, and my teammates, along with Goliath and his clan were falling under the control of some mutant.

I was now searching through the halls, and then I felt a presence behind me. "Let's see if you can manage without any help from your friends.", The female mutant spoke lowly. I could feel myself start to hallucinate, but then I heard his voice again.

_Stop this!_ I heard him snarl. I could feel my face start to have orange cracks. "What's this?", I heard the female mutant ask in terror and confusion.

_You better stop or I will kill you!_ The voice snarled. "Who are you?", The female mutant asked, sounding more terrified.

_Release them from your control._ The voice snarled. "No, I won't, and it's time for you to be under my control.", the female mutant hissed angrily.

_Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop..._the voice said. Then my eyes opened, and they were red. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!", A voice roared, but it wasn't my voice. I saw that I had sent the mutant flying into a wall, and she was knocked out.

I then placed my hands on my head. _What did I do?_ I asked in terror and confusion. _She's not going to control us anymore._ the voice spoke with a chuckle.

"Jean, is everything alright in there?", Tony asked through the communicator. I then turned around to find that the female mutant was gone.

"Yes, the mutant tried to mind control me, but it didn't work. Where are you?", I asked quickly with anxiety. Tony then told me that the female mutant had placed Hulk under her control, and he was attacking the city.

"Is everyone alright?", I asked worriedly with a hint of hope. "We were until you shouted 'Get out of my head.'", Natasha said with a sigh.

"I can still hear it ringing in my ears.", Brooklyn said with a groan. "Neither way, Jean saved us from the control of that mutant.", Goliath rumbled lowly.

We all went back to the jet, and we were told by Maria that we would have to hide for a while. "Charles, do you mind if we can stay here for a couple of days?", Steve asked calmly yet hastily. Charles then let us in, and we explained him our situation.

(Natasha's P.O.V.)

I was feeding Kira when Bruce came in. "Hey.", Bruce said with a weary, guilty look. "Hi.", I said with a reassuring smile that I wasn't mad at him. It wasn't his fault for Hulking out under the mutant's control.

"She sure is hungry.", Bruce said with a chuckle, slightly looking less weary now. "Kira is one of the best things that happened in my life.", I said with a warm smile.

"I can't imagine my life without her.", I said with a soft sigh. "Mama.", Kira babbled happy with no worries.

"I love you too, Kira, my little bugaboo.", I cooed softly with a kiss upon her forehead. "I'm sorry for what I did..That mutant had me under her control.", Bruce said, looking guilty and apologetic.

"It wasn't your fault.", I said with a stern glance, reprimanding him softly. "Dada.", Kira babbled quietly as she reached out for Bruce, pushing away the bottle.

"Looks like she wants you, Bruce.", I smiled brightly. I then handed Kira to Bruce, and she was giggling. "Oh, Kira, I promise I'll protect you, and I think the Other Guy loves you as I do.", Bruce said softly as he glanced upon Kira gently with a determined smile.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"You say this mutant tried to mind control you all?", Charles asked in surprise as I, along with Goliath, Steve, Fiona, Tony, and Quicksilver were inside Cerebro. "It didn't affect Jean as she is much more powerful.", Goliath said with a proud growl.

"I can show you what she looks like.", I said thoughtfully with a nod. Charles then placed on his helmet, and he then looked inside my mind, and there was the mutant.

"Wait, Charles, stop there.", Quicksilver said with a shocked look. "What is it?", Steve asked quietly as he was holding Fiona's hand.

"It can't be.", Quicksilver said, shaking his head in disbelief and hope. "Pietro, what's wrong?", I asked in concern.

"That mutant is my...sister, Wanda.", Quicksilver said with a nervous gulp. "Your sister!", Tony said with a gasp.

"Can you be sure?", Goliath asked anxiously. "My sister was taken by Hydra when she was little, and I know this has to be her. I gave her that necklace when she was little.", Quicksilver said with a growl.

"Well, she is working for Ultron.", Tony said with a helpless shrug and a worried look. "It could be possible that Ultron tricked her.", I said with a nod of thought.

"We have to save her!", Quicksilver shouted frantically. "But we don't know where she is.", Steve said with a helpless shake of his head.

"Steve's right. We have to wait until Ultron makes his return, and I'm pretty sure that Wanda will be with him.", Fiona said with a concerned look and a nod of agreement.

"But..but..she is my sister...", Quicksilver whispered softly in despair. We all comforted him all the best, knowing that we gotta save Wanda from Ultron, for Quicksilver's sake.

2 days later, we were fighting Ultron's robot goons. "They are still after me!", Brooklyn shouted frantically as he was flying. "Hold on, I'm coming!", Goliath roared with a nod as he went after the goons that's trailing upon Brooklyn's tail.

I saw Zilla Jr. rip a robot's head off. "Jean, we need your help! A train is about to head off the rails.", Steve said through the communicator.

"On my way.", I said with a growl. "I'll help you get there.", Light said with a grin as she carried me to where the train is.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

"Don't do this." Ultron said to Wanda calmly yet angrily. "You used me.", Wanda said with a furious snarl. Ultron then aimed his blaster to the side, and he flew out.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I was still in Light's arms, and the train was nearing off the rail. I used my telekinesis to try and stop it. It took a lot of power, but I was able to stop the train.

"Jean, you alright?", Light asked in concern. "It sure took a lot out of me, but in other words, I'm okay. ", I said with a nod, giving her a reassuring grin.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

"Everyone alright?", I asked out loud with anxiety. Murmurs of agreements and nods echoed. "Pietro?", Wanda asked with a sob, tears falling down her face.

"Yes, it's me, but I go by Quicksilver now.", Quicksilver said with a nod, crying as well. The two twins hugged each other. "I missed you so much.", Quicksilver said with a breathless sob.

"So did I.", Wanda said, sniffing loudly with tears clogging her nose. "I'm sorry for what I did! Ultron tricked me.", Wanda said, pulling back as she wiped her face.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault.", I said with a reassuring nod as I walked up to them. "Help us with these people.", I said with a gesture, smiling softly.


	53. Chapter 53

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We all headed back to the Avengers Tower, and we found out that Natasha had been kidnapped by Ultron. "Now, we have to find a way to rescue her.", I said with a growl. Light was watching after Kira.

"But how?", Elisa said with a frustrated groan. Then we heard some fighting in the lab. "What's going on now?", Brooklyn asked with a shake of his head.

I ran inside to see Thor aiming lightning at something inside a capsule. Then out came a red robot with a orange stone on its forehead. It then flew to the window, and stared out at the city.

We all surrounded the robot in case if it tried to do anything. "What is that?", Broadway asked warily. "I don't know.", Elisa said with a confused shrug.

The robot then flew back down. "I am sorry. That was...odd. Thank you.", The robot said with a apologetic look as he was now covered in a green suit, and a yellow cape appeared. To my surprise, he sounded a bit like Jarvis.

"Thor, you helped create this?", Steve asked with shock and surprise. "I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life, and at its center is that.", Thor said with a nod and a gesture at the robot.

"What? The gem?" Hudson asked in confusion and awe. "It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones. The greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities.", Thor explained with a stern, intense look.

"Whoa.", Lexington said lowly with wide eyes. "Then why would you bring...", Steve was saying. "Because Stark is right.", Thor said with a nod.

"It's definitely the end times.", Bruce said with a groan. "The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron.", Thor said with a growl.

"Not alone.", Vision said with a shake of his head. "Why does your Vision sound like Jarvis?", Elisa asked in curiosity.

"We reconfigured Jarvis's matrix... to create something new.", Tony said with a sheepish shrug. "I think I've had my fill of new.", Goliath rumbled softly with suspicion.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron.", Vision said with a sigh. "You're not?", I asked in surprise and wonder.

"I'm not Ultron. I am not Jarvis. I am... I am.", Vision said with a slightly perplexed look. "I looked in your head, and saw annihilation.", Wanda said with a wary growl.

"Look again.", Vision said with a soft nod. Wanda did her thing, and then gasped, "He's just lost. He's not Ultron or Jarvis.".

"Her seal of approval means jack to me.", Clint scoffs with a roll of his eyes. "Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone. And they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side...", Thor said with a determined nod.

"Is it..are you on our side?", Steve asked with a slight wary look. "I don't think it's that simple.", Vision said with a resigned sigh.

"Well, it better get real simple real soon.", Clint said with a growl and a snort. "I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't. He will end it all.", Vision said with a frown.

"What's he waiting for?", Tony asked with a frustrated look. "You.", Vision said with a gesture.

"Where?", Lexington asked anxiously. "Sokovia. He's got Nat there too.", Clint said with a growl.

"If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be...", Goliath said with a snarl. "What will you do?", Vision asked with a resigned nod.

"I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the Earth. So, he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net.", Vision said with a frown.

"We have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So, there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go.", Vision said hastily and calmly. To our shock, he lifted Thor's hammer, and he gave it to him before leaving the room.

"Well, looks like he is worthy.", Angela said with a wide look of awe and surprise. "Three minutes, get what you need.", Steve said with a determined growl.

We then made it to Sokovia, and we started to fight Ultron's robots, and then we felt the ground shaking. "What's going on?", I asked in terror and confusion.

"It looks like the city is rising.", Broadway said with a horrified look. "This can't be good! The people here won't have nowhere to go!", Goliath snarled lowly in worry.

"What can we do?", Angela asked frantically. "We have to get these people to safety.", Hudson said with a growl as Bronx was with him.

Then to our shock, we saw the helicarrier rise from the clouds. "It's the helicarrier.", Elisa said with a laugh. "Nice, right? Pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do.", Fury said over the intercom.

"I thought you could use some help.", We then saw Xanatos in his red suit. "Fury, you son of a bastard.", Steve said with a grin.

"Ooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?", Fury said with a rare laugh. Then the lifeboats were heading this way. "Let's load them up.", Steve said with a gesture.

We all helped any people we could find, and help them get inside the lifeboats. "Guys, Thor is in trouble, he needs our help!", Vision said through the communicator.

"Let's head there, everyone!", Steve called out in orders. I felt Goliath pick me up, and we all were heading towards Thor's location. We all then surrounded the core.

"Is that the best you can do?", Thor called out with a grin. Ultron then summoned his robots. "You had to ask.", Goliath said with a growl and a groan.

"This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?", Ultron said with a cackle. "Together!", Goliath roared loudly with determination.

We all started to fight the robots to try and stop them from getting to the core. "No, you don't!", I shouted as I destroyed a robot.

"Take this!", Brooklyn shouted with a snarl as another robot was destroyed. "Is that all you have?", Lexington said with a growl as I heard noise of robots getting destroyed.

"They aren't even trying!", Broadway bellowed out with a laugh. "Too slow for me, robot?", Hudson taunted out.

"I'm much more faster than these robots.", Light said with a growl. "Way too easy!", Goliath rumbled loudly. Pretty soon, we defeated all the robots, and Ultron was sent flying by the Hulk.

"We gotta move out. Even I can tell that the air is getting thin!", Xanatos called out. "I'll sweep for stragglers. Be right behind you.", Steve said with a nod.

"What about the core?", Clint asked anxiously. "I'll protect it! It's my job.", Wanda said with a determined look as she nodded.

"Let's go.", I called out with a nod. We all made it onto the lifeboats, but most of the team wasn't here, and the lifeboats then headed to the Helicarrier.

Pretty soon, the others made it back, and Vision told us that Ultron was gone. Natasha then told me that Hulk had left in a ship, and he didn't tell her where she was going. Let's hope Bruce is okay out there.

3 weeks later, I had finished moving my stuff into my new room. The Avengers base was now moved into a old Stark warehouse, and it was renamed New Avengers Facility.

Stark decided to turn the tower back into a Stark Tower. Goliath and I decided to postpone our honeymoon as we had to train the newest members of the Avengers, along with Steve and Natasha.

We all walked into the room, and we saw Sam, Vision, Wanda, and Rhodey. "Avengers...", Steve said with a smile. "Welcome to...", I nodded with a grin. "The team.", Goliath rumbled softly with a smile.

1 month passed, and living in the new Avengers Facility was much more fun. Zilla Jr. now lives with me as there is a huge river big enough for him to swim. We kept training our newest recruits, through right now, they were taking a break.

(Light's P.O.V.)

I was in my home when I heard the front door knock, and I opened it to see Erik. "Erik!", I said with a bright smile as I hugged him. "Nice to see you, Light.", Erik said with a soft chuckle.

"What are you doing here?", I asked curiously. "I came to see you.", Erik said with a crooked smile. I blushed red.

"Want to hang outside?", I asked shyly. Erik nodded softly, so soon after, we were sitting in the front porch. We were talking when I spotted something in the sky, and it was my sister, Demona. "Demona.", I snarled lowly.

"What's her plan this time?", Erik asked with a growl. "I don't know, but it might not be good.", I said with a mix of growl and grumble.

"Let's go follow her.", Erik said with a thoughtful nod. I placed Erik on my back, and we started to go after Demona to see where she was heading. We then saw her land inside an abandoned building.

"Demona.", I said to my sister glaringly. "You are just in time.", Demona said with a surprised eyebrow. Demona then let out a snarl as she ran towards me, and I then started to fight my sister.

"Get off her!", Erik shouted angrily as he threw a piece of metal to Demona. "You okay?", Erik asked in concern. I nodded reassuringly with a smile.

"I'll make you pay for that!", Demona snarled furiously as she launched a spell at Erik. "Erik!", I shouted in horror. To my shock, Erik had been turned into a Gargoyle! He still looks the same, only the extra Gargoyle parts make him look different. He looks so handsome while he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Not again!", Erik said with a groan. Then some mutants came out, and it looks to be about 5. "Oh, great!", I snarled in frustration.

"You could use some help.", I then saw Rhodey, Wanda, Vision, and Sam. "Erik?", Sam snickered in amusement as he saw Erik had been turned into a Gargoyle.

"It ain't funny!", Erik retorted with a glare at Sam. "Get back here!", I shouted as I chased after my sister. The others followed me after they have beaten the mutants.

"How about I fix your looks?!", Demona said as she threw a spell at Vision, Rhodey, Wanda, and Sam. "Oh, crap!", I said with a gasp of dismay and shock. They have been turned into Gargoyles too!

Wanda still looked the same as she still had her outfit, and she wasn't wearing any shoes. Rhodey's suit fused to him, just like how it happened to Tony. The same thing happened with Vision. Sam's Gargoyle wings look similar to his metal wings.

"What the hell happened?!", Sam shouted in shock as he looked at his claws. "We turned into Gargoyles!", Rhodey yelled in surprise as he looked at his tail.

"This isn't right!", Wanda yelled in indignation. "I don't know..This feels actually stronger.", Vision mused out in surprise.

I snarled as I tackled Demona, and she then grabbed me, and flew up to the edge of the building. "Let's see if you enjoy this, sister.", Demona smirked craftily.

Demona then turned me into a human, then she dropped me. Since I no longer had wings, I started to fall, and I was screaming. "Goodbye!", Demona said with a cackle. "Light!", Erik shouted with horror.

(Erik's P.O.V.)

I saw Light falling, and I quickly flew towards her. To my relief, I was able to catch her in my arms. "I got you, Light. I got you.", I nodded with my crooked smile. Light then hugged me as I flew back to the roof with her in my arms.


	54. Chapter 54

(Light's P.O.V.)

"Now what do we do?", Sam asked in confusion. "We go after Demona.", I said with a growl.

"Shouldn't we call the others?", Rhodey asked nervously with a twitch of his wings. "I think you should all try to fight Demona without the help of the others, and you all have to work together.", I said with a nod of thought.

"Light's right.", Wanda said with a hesitant nod. "This should prove invaluable in my memories.", Vision mused out thoughtfully.

"Do you think we can fly with these?", Wanda asked with a wary frown. "It's easy.", I said with a smirk.

"I guess I'm going to have to carry you in my arms, Light.", Erik said with a smile. He then picked me up, and we all started to glide.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

Bucky and I were having a date when my mother comes out of nowhere, and starts attacking us. My mother still wants me to join her side, but I tell her 'NO'.

"Take this!", Mother shouted in fury as she shot off some kind of spell at Bucky. "Bucky!", I shouted in horror and worry. To my shock, I saw that Bucky was turned into a Gargoyle!

He wasn't wearing any shoes, and he still had his metal arm as he also still had his skin color. "Didn't see this coming.", Bucky said out loud in amazement as he saw that he was turned into a Gargoyle.

I then saw Wanda and Vision tackle Demona, and they too were Gargoyles! "Being a Gargoyle is fun!", Wanda said with a grin. "Yes, I have to agree with you on this!", Vision agreed in awe.

"I don't have time for this!", Mother said with a snarl of annoyance and anger. She then threw a smoke bomb, and we were all coughing.

"She got away!", Erik shouted with a growl. "Well, we have to find her!", Rhodey said with a frustrated groan.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"Angela, you okay?", I asked in worry, concerned about my niece. "Yes, but Light, what did mother do to you?", Angela asked with a nod and a slight look of surprise.

"She turned me into a human to make me vulnerable.", I said with a sigh. "She turned Bucky into a Gargoyle.", Angela said with a glance at Bucky, a glimmer of love in her eyes.

"Do you know how to reverse this?", Bucky asked curiously with a bit of anxiety. "I need to get that spell from Demona, so that way I can reverse the spell.", I said with a nod.

"We have to hurry! What if at sunrise, you all turn to stone?", Angela asked worriedly, looking horrified. "I ain't looking forward to be frozen up like a statue!", Wanda protested with a scowl.

"That's quite a problem. The Hunters may be gone, but there are still some people who doesn't accept Gargoyles.", Rhodey commented in worry. "He's right! People know that we're good and all, but can you imagine the news if someone saw that the Avengers turned to stone?", Sam muttered with a groan.

"Neither way, we have to find Demona quick before dawn comes.", Bucky growled lightly with a frown. "Quite right, and despite wondering if I'd dream during my stone sleep, it isn't the best situation right now.", Vision sighed with a furrowed forehead.

"Then what are we waiting for?", Erik growled with a nod. "Let's go.", I said with a grin. It didn't take us long to find my sister, and of course, she had help from Erik's former followers.

"You won't take me down.", Demona said with a snarl. "You forgot one thing.", I said with a smirk. I quickly launched a spell to blind Demona's eyes, and then I tripped her.

"I can still use magic.", I said with a grin. Demona growled at me angrily. "Sis, please, you have to stop your hatred for humans.", I pleaded softly yet desperately.

"Never!", Demona snarled stubbornly. "If you keep going down this path, you will be alone forever.", I said with a stern frown. I could see my sister have a pained look on her face.

"Think about it. I saw how you are becoming more softer when you met Angela.", I nodded with a glance at Angela. "She may be my daughter, but I am not getting soft! And stop trying to change my mind, sister!", Demona roared lowly.

She was running at me when I saw Erik throw a piece of metal at her head, knocking her out. "Thank you, Erik.", I said with a grateful smile. "No problem, Light.", Erik nodded with his crooked smile.

"Well, that takes care of them.", Bucky said, dusting off his hands as if he's done for the day. "It is fun fighting as a Gargoyle.", Sam said with a grin.

"And amazing.", Rhodey said with a nod of agreement. "Now I know how my brother felt. This is actually very cool, the strength, the power.", Wanda giggled lightly.

"I have now understood Goliath and his clan much, much better now.", Vision nodded with a slightly content look. I then took the paper from my sister. "Well, time to return everything back to normal.", I said with a nod.

Then I started to chant the spell. All of us (except Angela) were hit by a blue light, and we were all turned back to normal. "I got to admit that I will miss the wings. Gliding was swell.", Bucky chuckled lightly as he checked his metal arm.

"I'll kinda miss this.", Sam said with a nod as he sadly glanced at the empty spots of his Gargoyle wings. "Now, I know how Tony felt.", Rhodey said with a grin, having a slight look in his eyes that he would brag off this night's memories to Tony.

"I really liked having a tail. Whipping out Erik's old followers were fun as it was sure handy.", Wanda smirked softly. "Yes, and I now respect why Goliath and the clan are protectors.", Vision nodded in thought with a smile.

"It was nice gliding with you in my arms. It wasn't everyday that I could do that.", Erik winked at me with his crooked smile. I smiled at Erik as I blushed lightly. Then I saw my sister wake up.

"I'll make you pay for this!", Demona said with a furious look. "Think about what I said. Sister, it's for the best.", I said with a sigh and a soft smile at her. Demona stopped for a minute before flying out with a roar.

"We will go ahead, and explain to the others what happened.", Sam said with a shrug. I nodded my head in agreement. "I and Bucky will go back to the park for our date.", Angela said with a relieved smile as she held into Bucky's natural hand.

"Have fun, you two.", I said with a chuckle. I carried Erik on my back, and we flew back to my house. "I'll actually spend the night here with you, Light.", Erik said with a slightly nervous look.

"You will?", I asked in surprise and joy. Erik nodded firmly. I gave him a hug, and he returned the hug. "Still thinking about Demona?", Erik asked softly with a look of concern.

"I keep thinking that my sister could still change, just like how I was able to help you.", I said with a deep sigh. "She is your sister. She is different from you in several ways, but I can tell that she's stubborn like you, not that being stubborn is bad, it's just difficult when Demona had quite a different past unlike you.", Erik mused out in slight thought.

I sighed heavily with a nod. "Let us hope that one day she would realize her mistakes.", I said with a nod as I glanced out at the stars through the window. I then woke up, and I saw that Erik was no longer with me. I saw that he left me a note.

**_I will be back soon, Light._**

**_From Erik._**

I hugged the note to my chest, smiling happily with a blush. I then looked at my calendar, and I saw that a very important date was coming.

"I have to find my dress for Steve and Fiona's wedding.", I said with a excited grin as I pushed back the sheets from my bed, getting up.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Today is Sunday, and it's Steve and Fiona's wedding. They are getting married in Central Park. I am one of the bridesmaids.

"I can see that Steve is a bit nervous.", Light said with a chuckle. "I know.", Tony said with a smirk.

"I know Fiona makes a great grandmother.", Cri-Kee said with a excited look as she hopped on the balls of her feet. "Here comes the Bride!", Tony shouted as he looked over.

We all saw Hudson walking Fiona down the aisle. "I give you your bride.", Hudson said with a proud and delighted smile.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

"You look so beautiful.", I said with a bright smile as Fiona truly looks beautiful in her dress. Fiona blushed brightly with a shy giggle. "Ok, everyone, sit down!", Charles said, calling out sternly, and our guests sat down quickly.

"Do you, Steve Rogers, take Fiona as your wife?", Charles asked with a patient smile. "I do.", I said with a beaming smile as I nodded.

"And do you, Fiona, take Steve Rogers as your husband?", Charles asked warmly with a bigger smile. "I do.", Fiona said with a nod as her smile was from ear to ear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, and you may now kiss the bride.", Charles said with a bright smile. I then kissed Fiona with passion.

"We are happy for you, Pop!" Anthony said with a whoop. "We all are!", Tama said with a squeal of excitement.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Smile!", Xanatos said as he took a picture of Steve and Fiona, along with Steve's grandchildren. "I'm going to throw the bouquet.", Fiona said with a excited giggle.

I then saw Fiona throw her bouquet, and I saw Penny catch it. "Alright, sis!", Peter shouted with a grin. "Well done, Penny.", Brooklyn purred lightly with a smile.

"Thanks, Brook.", Penny giggled with a blush. "Well, let's get going to our honeymoon.", Steve said with a excited smile as he held Fiona's hand fondly and tenderly.

"A cab of mine will take you two to the airport where one of my planes will be there to travel to Africa.", Xanatos said with a nod and a warm grin.

"Thank you.", Fiona said with a sob and a teary smile. "Have fun on your honeymoon!", Tony said with a teasing grin.

"Will do, Tony, and no jokes when we're back, or I'd ask Jean to stop your blueberry pancakes.", Steve smirked with a slight warning, and Tony's eyes widened as he nodded in agreement. I giggled in amusement as I watched the interaction.

(Fiona's P.O.V.)

"This place is beautiful.", I said with awe and wonder. We were going to be spending our honeymoon at a guest house in a sanctuary park. We could see all the animals, and the mountains.

"There is the house where we will stay at.", Steve said with a nod of agreement. We carried our suitcases to the house. "And it's even better for you're with me as my wife upon our first day of being married.", Steve smiled warmly at me, winking slightly, and I blushed red.

Steve and I were going to feed some African wild dogs at the park, and we could hear them making some noises. "Well, here is your lunch.", Steve said with a grin as we dropped the meat, and the wild dogs started to eat it.

"They are so cute!", I said, cooing lightly at the pups. Steve and I took a tour around the sanctuary park, and we took photos with all the animals.

Steve and I took a photo at a flower garden. "This is the best day of my life.", I said with a content sigh as I leaned into Steve's side, feeling his arm wrap around my shoulders. "It is to me as well.", Steve said with a warm smile as he kissed my forehead gently.


	55. Chapter 55

(Jean's P.O.V.)

3 weeks have passed, and Steve and Fiona returned from their honeymoon. The Avengers and X-Men were in the New Avengers facility, having a party. Erik had come to visit, and he was dancing with Light until Friday gave out an alarm.

"Friday, what's wrong?", Tony asked worriedly. "Demona is in the room where the Grimorum book is.", Friday said, sounding slightly angry.

"What?!", Goliath roared angrily. "Not again!", Erik groaned in dismay. "Come on, we gotta stop her!", Steve called out in a order.

Most of the X-men and the Avengers, along with Goliath and Light ran to the room, and we saw Demona with the book in her hands. "Stop, Demona!", I shouted with a glare at her. "Give up!", Tony said with a warning growl.

"No, I don't think so!", Demona cackled wickedly. Demona then chanted a spell, and we were all surrounded in a light. All of a sudden, we landed in a field.

"Oh, my head.", Cyclops said with a moan as he cradled his head gingerly. "Wait, where are we?", Logan asked with a confused expression as he looked around. We saw a very familiar castle.

"It can't be.", Light said with a gasp. "It's Wyvern Castle.", Goliath said with a shocked nod.

"How can it be?", Steve asked in confusion. "Demona's spell must have sent us to the past.", Goliath said with a growl.

"But why would she do this?", Charles asked in confusion. "Either way, it has to be for bad intentions.", Peter said with a scoff.

"How can we go inside the castle without the guards attacking us?", Clint asked with a clueless shrug. "Oh, I and Jean can help with that.", Charles grinned softly with a nod.

We all walked inside, and Charles and I used our telepathy to freeze everyone in the castle. "At least, that's taken care of.", Tony said with a mutter and a nod. "Now we have to find out why Demona is here.", Elisa said with a wary look.

Then we heard what sounded like a Gargoyle roar, and we saw in the sky, a Gargoyle with blue scales, similar to Mystique's, and silver skin, flying in the sky. "Who's that?", Raven asked in surprise.

"Skystar...It makes sense now.", Light said with a widened look of awe and hope. "What?", Hank asked in confusion. "Who is he?", I asked with a raised eyebrow of curiosity.

"We called him Skystar, and he isn't just a Gargoyle, but a mutant as well. We never had the name of mutant to connect with his powers at this time, so we just made him a special Gargoyle.", Goliath rumbled softly.

"Wait, so he is a mutant Gargoyle!?"Nightcrawler said with a shocked gasp. "Yes.", Light said with a nod.

"He has the same powers as me.", Storm said with wide eyes. "He's like me too.", Logan rumbled in shock.

"And he's also like me.", Charles spoke in amazement. "He has my powers too!", Wanda gasped in awe.

"What gave him these powers?", Steve asked curiously in surprise. "A spell went wrong, and some energy was released. Skystar was only a hatchling when this happened." Goliath said with a sigh and a shrug.

"What?! That young?", Natasha gasped with wide eyes. "It must be magic that caused this.", Vision nodded with thought.

"And he has more control over his powers unlike some of the kids back at the Mansion.", Hank mused out with a nod. "Right now, he is 15 years old as I can see that he is very young.", Light said with a wistful look.

"Did he die in the Wyvern massacre?", I asked anxiously with a frown. "No, he died way before. He was in a cave, along with a few of his rookery brothers, and the cave was collapsing, so he sacrificed himself to save them.", Goliath said with a pained look.

"Oh, gods, that's awful!", Rogue gasped in horror. "He was only 19 years old when he died.", Light said with a pained nod.

"So young...", Charles shook his head in dismay and pain. "He did it for others, not himself.", Raven spoke in pain.

"That must have been horrible.", Steve shook his head in disbelief. "He's truly a hero.", Hank sighed heavily.

"It ain't right for him to die like that, being 19!", Logan growled in anger and pain. "Yet he sacrificed himself...choosing to save his friends over his life.", Erik nodded with a sigh.

"But why would Demona choose this time? What does she want with Skystar?", Peter asked in confusion. "He's coming, hide.", Wanda called out in warning. We all hid ourselves.

"That's odd. Where is everyone?", Skystar asked in confusion and worry. "What's is he holding in his hand?", Tony asked in slight confusion with quite some curiosity.

"The Phoenix Gate.", Light said with a growl. "The what?", Nightcrawler asked in bewilderment.

"Something we'd never thought to see again, especially in the past!', Raven hissed in anger. "Okay, you gotta tell us about that time after this, sister.", Charles spoke to her with a glance.

"I finally found you!", Demona said with a laugh as she appeared. "Angel.", Skystar said with a surprised nod.

"Demona.", I growled lowly. "I never thought I would see you again.", Demona said with a teary look.

"What are you talking about, Angel? You always see me, every night.", Skystar said with a perplexed and slightly freaked out look. "My name is now Demona, and I am not from here. Here, I can show you, so give me the Phoenix Gate.", Demona said with a grin.

"No!", Light shouted in horror and anger as she leapt out of her hiding spot, charged at Demona. Demona just lifted her sister over her shoulder, and threw her off to the side.

"Light!", I shouted in worry and fear. "Are you okay?", Erik asked in concern as he got to Light before me.

Demona then had the Phoenix Gate in her hand, and she chanted the spell. And yep, we were all surrounded in a flaming aura...again. We all landed on a hard ground, and I saw Demona kick Goliath in the face.

She then froze us all with a spell. "Come on!", Clint shouted with a frustrated groan. "She froze us stiff!", Elisa said with a terrified look.

"I can't move!", Mystique said with a grunt. "Me neither!", Beast said with a snarl.

"Where are we?", Skystar asked in surprise and confusion. Demona then handed the Phoenix Gate back to him, and she placed a collar on him, a mutant collar.

"It's a gift.", Demona lied with a smile that's supposed to look reassuring. "I come from the future, and I have come to bring you a warning.", Demona said with a nod and a glance at us with a hidden smirk.

I then saw smoke everywhere. "It's the Wyvern Massacre.", Light said with a terrified and heartbroken look. "So that's your past...", Erik blinked in surprise.

"Whoa, that's a bad sign.", Logan growled in worry. "And we can't stop it.", Steve sighed in dismay.

"This is the future of our clan. See the destruction. The death of our kind surrounds us.", Demona said with a snarl. "I also came to warn you, so I can save you from death.", Demona said with a determined nod.

"What?", Skystar asked in surprise. "In the near future, you will die young, so I came to save you from dying.", Demona said with a growl.

"This can't be true.", Skystar said with a shake of disbelief and dismay. "And your leader, that you looked up to as a father is frozen in stone.", Demona said with a growl.

"Goliath.", I said softly to Goliath who snarled lowly. "The humans did this, and you can stop it! You hold the power in your hand. To use the Phoenix Gate, you have but to think of a place and time. Speak the incantation, and you will be transported there. With it, you can accomplish anything.", Demona said to Skystar with a delighted grin.

Skystar stared at the Phoenix Gate in his hands with a lost look on his face. "Whatever you do, do not give to the Archmage! Give to me instead, do not share it with...do not share it!" Demona said with a snarl.

"She is trying to stop Skystar from giving the Phoenix Gate to Goliath.", Light whispered with a horrified look. "Use it! Destroy all the humans. Use your powers to rule the gargoyles. Rule the world! It's all within your grasp!", Demona said with a growl and a wicked smile.

Goliath was then groaning in pain. "Goliath.", Skystar gasped in horror and fear. Skystar was running towards Goliath when Demona grabbed his wrist. "Believe me, I know exactly how you feel. But you cannot trust him. He's weak. He cares more for the humans than for our clan.", Demona said with a snarl.

"That's not true!", I shouted with a glare at Demona, standing up for Goliath. "Goliath cares for his clan!", Steve shouted angrily with a nod.

"Goliath is pure of heart! He would never betray you!", Charles nodded with a determined nod. "Goliath is my leader...He taught me everything.", Skystar said with a lost look as there was a wistful glimmer in his eyes as he stared upon Goliath.

"The greatest favor you can do him would be to put him out of my misery forever. You must know that I'm right! Can't you see this is for the best? And if you protect the humans, you will become what I am.", Demona said with a snarl.

Now I could see Skystar looking all angry. "I will never turn into a monster like you!", Skystar shouted as he snatched his arm away from Demona, and he let out a roar.

"Why can't I use my powers?", Skystar said with a confused growl. "Oh, my gift.. That was simply a way to block your powers.", Demona smirked lightly.

"You traitor!", Skystar said with a snarl, looking betrayed. "I do not wish to hurt you, Skystar.", Demona said with a stern look at him.

"And I do not wish for everything you're telling me to be true!", Skystar snarled furiously as he charged towards Demona, only for Demona to pick him up, and throw him across the floor.

Skystar groaned in pain as he hit the floor. "Skystar!", Light said in horror and fear. "Damn, it looks like he's hurt!', Peter called out in worry.

"We have to help him.", Vision nodded in agreement. "I think I can use my powers to break us free.", I said with a smirk.

"If i must beat this lesson into you, so be it, for it's for your own good.", Demona said with a snarl. "No!", Goliath said as he grabbed her hand.

"Let go!", Demona said in a roar of anger and frustration. Beast then tackled her, and Demona hit the wall, becoming knocked out.

Light then removed the collar from Skystar. "Is everyone ok?", I asked in concern, and murmurs of agreement answered me.

"Are you injured?", Light asked worriedly. "You..the others...all gone.", Skystar said with a horrified look.

We all saw him hug the statue of past Goliath. "Poor Gargoyle.", Natasha said with a frown. "That's harsh...", Rogue muttered lowly.

"What am I to do?", Skystar asked with a conflicted look, then looked at us. "Is it true? What she said?", Skystar asked, looking anxious with shock and horror.

"Yes...I'm afraid it's true. You perish when you sacrifice yourself to save your rookery brothers.", Goliath said with a pained look. "But you died protecting you friends like a hero.", Steve said with a nod of approval, smiling bitter-sweetly.

"But what can I do to prevent the death of our clan?", Skystar asked in pain and confusion. "Do nothing.", Light said with a sigh.

"Nothing?!.", Skystar said with a snarl. "Look, if you changed the death of our clan, I or the other survivors wouldn't have met our friends and family in our present time.", Goliath rumbled lowly.

"That's right! The X-Men would be smaller and different.", Charles nodded in agreement. "Or that the Avengers wouldn't had more people joining in like Vision or Wanda here.", Steve sighed lightly with a shrug.

"Nor the fact I wouldn't have been built either.", Vision added in with a nod. "Or unknowing that I have a daughter.", Logan growled softly in distress.

"Or having Charles unable to walk for Jasmine would have been in that jail or worse.", Beast growled lightly. "Or not having Light to change my heart, forever lonely and hurt, pursuing Jean like a damn stalker!", Erik shivered in horror and disgust.

"But please, never go into that cave. We warn you, so you may still live.", Light said with a stern glare. Skystar nodded his head. "But when it's 994, stay in the rookery with the others, so that way you will be safe.", Goliath said with a smile.

"I understand, Goliath, Moonwing.", Skystar said with a determined nod. "Now, more than ever, do not give Demona the Phoenix Gate, or to the Archmage.", Light said with a snarl.

"You have to give to Goliath.", I said with a stern nod. "I will.", Skystar said with a determined smile. Goliath then picked up Demona.

"We must get you back to your time, and then back to ours.", Charles said with a sigh. "Do you know the incantations?", Mystique asked anxiously.

"I do. Deslegrate muri tempi et intervalia.", Skystar said with a smile. "Goodbye, Skystar. It was nice to see you again.", Goliath said with a bittersweet smile, hope in his eyes.

"I hope by saving you from death, we reunite in the future.", Light said, looking anxious with hope. "I hope so too.", Skystar said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Make sure not to give the gate to Demona.", Erik said with a growl. "Give it to Goliath.", Charles reprimanded sternly. "And never let the Archmage have it.", Steve said with a low growl.

"I guess this is goodbye.", I said with a little nod. "Goodbye. Deslegrate muri tempi et intervalia.", Skystar said softly as he chanted the spell, and sent us all back to our time.


	56. Chapter 56

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We all were returned to our time, and Demona was sent to a Shield prison. Goliath and Light hoped that by having changed the past, Skystar is still alive.

"Don't worry, he might be out there.", I said with a reassuring smile. "Goliath, what kind of powers does Skystar have? I wanted to ask you before we were sent back to our time.", Peter asked curiously.

"He has various powers. He could control weather, metal, and he could turn any part of his body into adamantium metal, and even turn his claws into metal.", Goliath said with a chuckle. "He also has powers similar to Wanda, and he can turn invisible.", Light said with a nod of agreement.

"That's pretty incredible.", I blinked in surprise. "And a spell did all that to him, changing him into a mutant.", Raven commented in bewilderment.

"Sometimes everything isn't science. Anything is possible, Raven.", Hank shrugged lightly with a perceptive smile. "I gotta ask him sometime if he doesn't mind some competition. And the Danger Room would provide the necessities for the mock battle.", Storm grinned lightly with a glimmer of delight.

"Me too...This gonna prove interesting and perhaps I might just have some fun as well.", Logan smirked with a low growl of approval. "Do you think he could conjure up some illusions or something? I need the practice after all.", Wanda chuckled with a shrug.

"I am very curious to see what kinds of metal he can control. Skystar would be a formidable ally, that's for sure.", Erik mused out thoughtfully with a nod. "And turning invisible. That isn't easy to do.", Steve spoke with a sigh.

"Either way, he's awesome. Do you think he does pranks? It's getting kind of old when I prank on you guys, it'd be great to prank a newbie!", Clint grinned with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. "And I wonder if he's great at being a babysitter as well. Oh, we have so many people as babysitters for Kira and the other kids, but with missions...", Natasha trailed off in thought. She has a point there.

"When I saw him in the past, he seemed like a kind soul who's loyal, and protective. He would be a great friend to us all.", Charles mused out with a smile. "And he sure got a great name. Skystar! It really fits him, through I might just call him Sparky or something.", Tony grinned lightly.

"He is a very powerful Gargoyle.", Goliath said with a wistful smile. "Don't worry, one day we will find him.", Steve said with a encouraging, determined nod.

(Scott Lang's P.O.V.) August 2015

Hi, you may be wondering who I am? My name is Scott Lang, and I am a former criminal. I was released from jail, and I have been trying to get a job, so I can pay for child support to see my daughter Cassie.

I was not alone, and I didn't live in the streets for I lived in a house with my Gargoyle friend, Riley, and my pet Gargoyle beast, Copper. I met Riley, years before I was sent to jail, and we became best friends. I met Copper when I got injured by some aggressive dogs in a alley, and Copper saved my life.

My friends Luis, Kurt, and Dave had this idea to steal a suit from this Hank Pym. They also know about Riley and Copper. But it was a bad idea as the suit has the power to make you shrink, and I ended up having to help the Pyms as I have to take the mantle of Ant-Man.

(Riley's P.O.V.)

I keep thinking about how long has it been since I last saw Goliath and his clan. I woke up in 1995 from my stone sleep, and I have been helping people ever since.

I can also change between my Gargoyle form and Human form during the day. I decided to change my name to Riley. I was in the kitchen of the Pym house when I heard Scott shout.

(Scott's P.O.V.)

I returned to my original size as the little ants were all on me. "That was a lot scarier a second ago.", I said with a glare at the Pyms. "What did you do to Scott!?", I heard Riley shout, and I heard Copper barking angrily.

I forgot to mention one thing. Riley does not, I mean, does not like it when someone makes fun of me. I could see Hank Pym and Hope have scared looks on their faces.

"Oh, let's go!", Hank called out in fear and anxiety. "Right behind you, Dad!", Hope nodded as she followed Hank swiftly.

The two ran for cover and jumped in the bushes. "You ok, Scott?" Riley asked in concern as he helped me get back up, and he was in his human form. "I'm alright now, thanks.", I said with a reassuring grin.

Copper then tackled me to the ground, and he started to lick my face. "Ok, calm down, boy.", I said with a laugh. "You sure had them scared.", I said with a grateful yet amused look at Riley.

"No one messes with my best friend.", Riley said with a growl and a nod. Then I was training with Hope. She was able to beat me, and pin me to the ground, and she twisted my arm.

Then I saw Copper tackle her, and start to bark at her. "Get your damn beast off me, Scott!", Hope yelled in anger. "Sorry, Hope. He doesn't like it when I'm made fun of.", I teased with a smirk as I left the room. Copper copies Riley when it comes to standing up for me when I get made fun of.

"Scott, come back!" Hope shouted in frustration. "Sorry, your problem.", I called back with a snicker.

-Another timeskip-

Once again, I was training, and I hit Hope in the stomach. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you...", I was saying before Hope punched me in the face, and she wrapped her legs around my neck, and bought me down to the floor.

Then faster than the speed of light, Hope was now being pinned by Riley in his Gargoyle form. "Not fair, Gargoyle!", Hope glared angrily. "I'm sorry, what did you say?", Riley said with a growl.

"Fine. Can you please let me up?", Hope groaned lightly. "Just take this advice from me. I don't like it when someone makes fun of Scott.", Riley said with a low snarl.

"I understand crystal clear. I'll stop making fun of Scott. I am sorry, Scott.", Hope spoke with a understanding nod at Riley, then glanced at me with a resigned sigh. "Apology accepted, Hope.", I grinned with a wink.

We had finally defeated Yellow Jacket, and I had come back from the Quantum Realm. "Daddy!", Cassie said in joy as she hugged me. "I love you so much.", Cassie said with a smile.

"Me too.", I said with a grin. "Uncle Riley!", Cassie said happily as she hugged him as well.

"I guess we owe you all an explanation.", I said with a sheepish chuckle as I saw Maggie and Paxton staring at us in shock and bewilderment. "Like how Scott has been friends with me for years.", Riley said with a wry nod.

(Riley's P.O.V.)

After having told Scott's family about I and Copper, I was now thinking when it would be time for me to reveal myself to Goliath and his clan. "We will meet soon, Goliath.", I said excitedly yet quietly as I was on the roof.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

I was playing with Aurora, and Charles was playing with James. It was one of those days when we would all get a day off, and the kids in the mansion were either out having fun or playing outside.

"Momma.", Aurora said with a giggle. "Did you just say...", I said with wide eyes in shock.

"Dada.", James said with a babbling laugh. "You called me Dada...", Charles spoke in amazement.

"They said their first words!", I said with tears falling, sobbing happily. "Yes, and just in time too! I was beginning to wonder when they'd say those words.", Charles smiled excitedly with a nod.

"Let's tell the others.", I said with a smile that's threatening to go across from ear to ear. "I couldn't agree more, my dear.", Charles chuckled with a beaming smile.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"You adopted a mutant child?", I asked with a gasp of pleased surprise. "Her name is Nina, and she can communicate with animals.", Erik said with a fatherly, proud smile.

"I'm glad you adopted her. Now you won't be alone.", I said with a smile. "Actually, I wasn't alone, not really.", Erik nodded with a crooked smile, and I blushed lightly.

"Will I see you again?", I asked shyly. "Sure, and maybe you can stop by to see Nina.", Erik said with a grin.

"I would love to meet her someday.", I said with a beaming smile. "Great, that's settled! We will see each other again, Light.", Erik smiled brightly.

Erik and I gave each other a hug, and I then saw him get in his car, driving off. "You really love him.", Jean said to me with a warm nod. "It's kinda crazy that I used to hate him for stalking you, Jean, but now that he has become more caring and compassionate, I can see any other girl fall in love with him.", I said with a blush and a sigh.

"I'm happy for you, Light, and you don't need to ask for my permission. You can date Erik. Sure, he may have been a creepy stalker before, but now, I see him as the perfect man for you.", Jean said with a approving smile.

"I would love to, but I have to wait until the time is right to confess my feelings to him.", I said with a anxious yet thoughtful sigh. "Neither way, I am so happy to see that you're actually going for a relationship with Erik someday.", Jean grinned with a nod.

"Thank you, Jean.", I said softly as I gratefully hugged her. "When do you and Goliath plan to go on your honeymoon?", I asked curiously after I pulled back.

"I'm not sure. A lot of stuff has been happening, so Goliath and I decided to go on our honeymoon when the time is right as responsibilities come first.", Jean said with a shrug and a nod. "That is true.", I said with a hum of thought and a nod of agreement.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I was back at the Avengers facility, and I was asleep in my bed while Goliath was still talking with Steve and Tony about some missions in the main room when I once again heard his voice.

_Jean, danger is coming._ The voice said warningly as I then saw flashes of a blue man wearing some armor. _Who is he?_ I asked in curiosity.

_I cannot say his name, but you will find out later._ The voice said with a sigh. Then I started to see what looks like outer space, and I saw that fiery solar flare enter earth.

_Why won't you leave me alone?_ I asked tiredly in frustration. _You and I share the same body now, Jean._ The voice said firmly with a barely heard growl.

_What do you mean?_ I asked in confusion. _Your powers will slowly get stronger by time._ The voice said with a hum.

_We will talk later, Jean._ The voice spoke dismissively. I then woke up. I sighed deeply as I went over to my bathroom to wash my face, and then I walked back to my bed.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Zilla Jr.", I said apologetically as I was petting Zilla Jr. I woke him up from my abrupt motions. Another thing I have been having in my mind was when Goliath and I would have a child. I may be young, but I know I can be a good parent.

"One day, you will have another sibling, Zilla Jr.", I said with a soft smile, and Zilla thrilled happily with a purr. "Couldn't sleep?", Goliath asked warmly as he walked into my bedroom.

"Had a bad dream, but now, I feel ok.", I said with a smile, reassuring him. "That's good to hear. I will join you, Jean and nightmares won't reach you.", Goliath rumbled softly with a smile.

Goliath then got into bed with me, and he wrapped his wings around me. "Goodnight, my love.", Goliath said with a purr as he kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight, Goliath.", I said softly with a smile as I closed my eyes, drifting off to dreamland.


	57. Chapter 57

(Jean's P.O.V.)

It was now November, and things have been going great. Goliath, I, and Steve were talking to the Gargoyle clans we met on our world trip, upon the video talk/holographic screen.

"How are things going for all of you?", Goliath asked with a curious smile. "Wonderful, ever since the humans found out that there are more Gargoyle clans in the world, we are getting along just fine.", Una said with a delighted grin.

"Humans from all the over the world like to come visit Ishimura to explore the temple.", Kai said with a warm nod. "The farmers now understand why we protect the Green, and we get along well.", Zafiro said, looking content and happy.

"That's great news to hear, dear friends. The world is reaching ultimate peace now.", Goliath rumbled happily and joyfully. "My dream is coming true at last. The world at peace.", Steve smiled wistfully with a satisfied look.

"And we shall protect the world no matter what, for it's our home.", I smiled brightly with determination. "We have to go as duty calls.", Una said with a nod of agreement.

"Yes, and I have to go teach a class upon the ancient art of samurai.", Kai bowed with a smile. "I have to go as well, we're planting newborn plants near the river.", Zafiro nodded with a excited smile.

"Humans and Gargoyles are learning to live in peace.", Goliath said with a purr of pride and joy, and I smiled in agreement.

(Erik's P.O.V.)

"Thanks for stopping by.", I said to Light with a happy smile after I hugged her, and she nodded, leaving to head off to her home. I then walked to Nina's bedroom.

"Daddy, do you like Light?", Nina asked spontaneously. "I don't know what you are saying.", I lied with a shake of my head.

"Daddy.", Nina said with a raised eyebrow and a pouting lip. I had to chuckle in amusement, and I sighed lightly in defeat. "I do like Light, more than a friend, and she taught me how to become a better person.", I said with a smile.

"Light is like a mother to me, and I think she is perfect for you, Daddy.", Nina said with a beaming giggle. "I'm glad you approve, darling. I am sure Light likes you too.", I then kissed Nina on the forehead, smiling proudly and happily.

"I love you too, Daddy.", Nina said with a yawn as she then went to bed, and I caressed her bangs softly before I whispered warmly, "I love you too, Nina.". I then left Nina's room.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

"Hi, Charles.", I said as I entered his office along with Laura, who was holding Aurora. "Hi, Jasmine.", Charles said as he kissed me warmly.

"Hi, my little boy." Charles said as I handed him James, and James babbled, "Dada.".

"They have been behaving very good today.", I said with a smile. "They even went for a nap without fussing.", Laura grinned triumphantly.

"Sounds like one of those days that our children's at peace.", Charles smiled softly as he played with James gently.

(Nightcrawler's P.O.V.)

Lexington and I were on a date at the mall. "So, Kurt, do you think we should get married one day?", Lexington asked in wonder. "We should wait until we are older.", I said with a slightly stern hum.

"I understand, but when the time is right, should we adopt a child to raise?", Lexington asked curiously. "That would be a splendid idea. You'd make a great dad, Lex.", I smiled warmly with a nod.

"And you'd make a great Papa, Kurt.", Lexington grinned softly as he snuggled into my shoulder, and I smiled as I wrapped my arm and tail around Lexington in a affectionate hug.

(Storm's P.O.V.)

I and Broadway were on one of our dates. We were on top of the statue of Liberty, sightseeing. "This is pretty great out here.", Broadway rumbled happily. I giggled softly at his excited look. "And it's even better that we're got the best view too.", I smiled as I pecked him on his cheek lovingly.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Jean has been having these nightmares since 2 weeks ago.", Light said in concern and anxiety. "Jean, what happens in these nightmares that you have?", Charles asked in worry.

"I keep seeing a blue man...and total destruction.", I said with a horrified and nervous look. "That's very troubling yet very confusing.", Goliath frowned with a growl as he held me comfortingly in his arms.

"Do you have any idea of what it means?", Charles asked in concern and confusion. "I don't know. I think it's trying to tell me something.", I said with a helpless shake of my head as I frowned with a sigh.

"Right now, you need to rest, Jean.", Light said, giving me a stern glance, and I nodded in agreement. I was in the kitchen area of the facility, and I had just given Zilla Jr. his food.

"Enjoy your food, Zilla Jr.", I said, and Zilla thrilled gratefully with a nod. I then started to make myself some coffee. "Hi, Jean.", Natasha said as she walked in with Kira in her arms.

"Hi, Nat.", I said with a smile. "Momma, where is Dada?", Kira asked in wonder.

"Daddy's off on a trip, but he'll be back, my bugaboo.", Natasha spoke softly with a weak smile. Natasha then rocked Kira to sleep. "Kira really misses Bruce.", I said with a quiet sigh.

"I just hope Bruce is ok wherever he is.", Natasha said with a nod. "He will come back someday, he has to.", I said with a frown.

"He will. He wouldn't stay away long from Kira if he could help it.", Natasha nodded with a slight determined look. I then decided to go visit Light.

"How are things going with you and Erik?", I asked curiously with a smile. "Great! Nina absolutely adores me, and she wants me to be with Erik.", Light said with a bright blush, admitting that Nina is too smart on her own. I chuckled warmly.

"You should tell him how you feel, Light.", I said with a nod and a raised eyebrow. "I know, but I just need to get enough courage to admit my feelings to Erik.", Light said with a slightly nervous expression, nodding in agreement.

"And I'm with you all the way, Light.", I said softly as I squeezed her shoulder firmly. Light smiled at me gratefully.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"How are things going at the Avengers facility?", Xanatos asked in wonder with a hum. "Great, we are still training the newest members of the Avengers.", Tony said with a grin.

"We keep in contact with the rest of the Gargoyle clans around the world, and they are getting along well with humans.", I said with a beaming smile. "That's good to know.", Xanatos said with a nod of approval and a grin.

"Well, we have to leave.", Tony said with a shrug and a gesture. "Remember if all you ever need my help, you know where to find me.", Xanatos said with a wry nod.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

I was in the park, enjoying an ice cream cone when I felt someone cover my eyes. "Hey!", I said in annoyance. "What's wrong, Elisa? Don't you love it?", I was then turned around and the person removed their hands, and I saw that it was Deadpool!

"Wade!", I said with a wide smile as I hugged him. "Damn, you really missed me.", Deadpool said with a chuckle.

"Damn right you are.", I said swiftly as I lifted his mask, just above his lips, and kissed him. We kissed for a few minutes, and then we separated for air.

"Where were you?", I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I was on a mission...I had been able to find Francis, but I couldn't fight him alone, not without the help of these 3 X-Men.", Deadpool said with a slightly defeated sigh.

"Who?", I asked in surprise. "Colossus, Negasonic, and Angel.", Deadpool said with a nod.

"With their help, were you finally able to stop Francis?", I asked anxiously. "I finally gave that bastard what he deserved, and I killed him by shooting him in the head.", Deadpool said with a growl of victory.

"I might say it was wrong, but it was the right choice as he was too dangerous to be left alive.", I said with a approving nod. "Colossus and Angel vomited when I shot Francis.", Deadpool snickered loudly.

"I can imagine why.", I said with a amused shake of my head. "Want to get something to eat?", I asked lightly. A few months ago, I had moved into a even bigger and luxurious kind of apartment.

"Sure.", Deadpool said with a grin. "I know what I am going to order when we get to my apartment.", I said with a smile as I knew Deadpool's favorite food is Chimichangas.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

I saw Fiona getting along with the rest of my grandchildren as we were all out on the field, playing football. "They sure love me.", Fiona said with a joyful smile as she joined me during a break.

"You're our grandmother now.", Hope said happily as she hugged Fiona around the waist. "You make our pops happy.", Anthony said with a grin.

Fiona chuckled warmly with a tear falling from her eye. I gently wiped it off as I held her hand warmly. "And I can see that we make you happy as well, Fiona.", I kissed her softly upon the temple.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

"This is the upgrade that I am making for the X-Jet.", Hank said with a excited look as we were in the lab. Raven was holding Aurora in her arms while I held James.

"That's great, Hank.", Raven said with a approving nod. "Thanks. Hey, Jas, where is Charles?", Hank asked curiously.

"He went with Havok to talk with this CIA named Moira.", I said with a shrug and a hum. "Huh, that's peculiar. Wonder what the CIA wants.", Hank mused out in thought.

"Who's the sweetest girl? Yes, yes, you are, Aurora.", Raven said to Aurora as Aurora babbled happily with a giggle. "I wonder when you and Hank plan on having kids.", I said with a slight smirk.

(Penny's P.O.V.)

I and Brooklyn were in the gardens, having our date. "This is more romantic than I thought, Brooklyn.", I said softly as I held his hand, pecking him lovingly upon his beak.

"Why, thank you, Penny.", Brooklyn said with a soft purr as he nuzzled me gently, pulling me closer to his side.

(Demona's P.O.V.)

1 month ago, I was able to escape the Shield prison, and now, I have become wanted by Shield. I was at the Nightstone building, and I was in the lab.

I was in deep thought as I was still thinking about what my sister said to me. Could she be right that my hatred for all humanity be the reason why I am all alone?

My thoughts were brushed aside when I saw Thailog come inside. "Any luck?", I asked with a pensive look. "The Avengers and The X-Men are keeping an eye out, so they can find us, but we have to be more careful.", Thailog said with a growl.

I was about to respond when a light appeared in front of us, and I saw a blue man wearing some armor, along with a girl who's wearing a purple suit.

"Who are you?", I asked with a wary growl. "My name is Apocalypse, and I am here to make you an offer.", Apocalypse said with a sly smile.

"What kind of offer?", Thailog asked with a low, suspicious growl. "Why, to destroy your enemies, and ally yourselves with me.", Apocalypse chuckled lowly.

He then shot something at us, and I was now wearing armor, and I also had a sword while Thailog was wearing a special armor as well.

"Now I need to find my last Horsemen.", Apocalypse said with a hum of thought. "I believe I can help with that.", Thailog grinned wickedly, and I blinked in slight wariness as Light's words echoed again in my mind.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"When do you and Jean plan to go on your honeymoon? It has been months since you two got married.", Hudson said with a growl of frustration and a frown. "We have been wanting to go on our honeymoon, but there has been a lot of stuff going on lately.", I said with a weary sigh.

"I understand. Just wait for the time for you and Jean to go on your honeymoon.", Hudson said with a wise, patient nod.

(Light's P.O.V.)

I was in Erik's house, babysitting Nina. "You sure look pretty, Light.", Nina said with a smile as she made braids out of my hair.

"Thank you, Nina.", I said with a warm chuckle. "I can see why Daddy has a crush on you.", Nina said with a giggle. I blushed brightly as I turned my head away. She's sure observant, that sneaky girl!


	58. Chapter 58

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

"How long do you plan to stay, Wade?", I asked curiously as I put down a plate of Deadpool's favorite food upon my living room table, along with my tacos. "Well, now that Francis is gone, I want to take a well deserved vacation.", Deadpool said with a grin as his mask was off for we are up high, privately in my apartment.

"That's a great idea, and I missed you a lot.", I smiled happily in relief. "Until duty calls, I'm going to rest.", Deadpool said with a nod and a content look.

"That means there is enough time for us to hang out.", I said warmly as I laid my head on his chest. "I wouldn't wish for anything better, Elisa.", Deadpool purred softly as he wrapped a arm around me while he picked up one of his Chicamangas.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"Still thinking about your mother?", Bucky asked softly with a frown. "I still hope that one day I and my Aunt Light can help her become good again.", I said with a weary sigh.

"What do you mean by that, Angela?", Bucky asked in confusion. "Even though she has done many terrible things, she is still my mother.", I said with a resigned nod.

"You told me that you look up to Jean as a mother.", Bucky said with a hum. "She may be a human, but she cares about me as if I was her daughter.", I said with a smile.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

"Whoa, so Anubis turned you into old people?", Clint asked with wide eyes in shock. "Yes, and we were so weak, we couldn't move.", Natasha said with a growl.

"Even with the serum inside me, I was slow for a moment there.", Steve sighed with a groan. "That must have been painful.", Sam said with a wince.

"And to be helpless too.", Vision mused out loud with a frown. "Damn, I'm glad I wasn't there.", Tony whistled lowly.

(Raven's P.O.V.)

"During one of your trips, this Anubis guy turned you all into very old people?", Laura asked with a gasp. "Yes, and he turned Hank into a baby first before turning him into a old man.", I said with a sigh as I, Hank and Rogue were telling our friends more about our Avalon tour.

"Oh, boy, that must be harsh as babies are helpless too, well, for a couple of years at least.", Logan sighed with a shake of his head. "Being a baby was a little humiliating for me, but turning into a old man, that was worse.", Hank growled lowly.

"It must have been painful for you guys.", Jasmine said with a sympathetic sigh. "Damn right you are, we could barely move.", Hank said with a snarl.

"And our bones were showing.", Rogue said with a nod. "And our reflexes weren't quite fast either.", Raven nodded with a frown.

"I'm so glad that you all survived that guy! He sounded like a loose cannon.", Bobby commented with a whistle. "And that he's dead too.", Cyclops nodded in agreement.

"Through if we'd been there, seeing Dad as a baby would have been hilarious for a moment.", Laura chuckled lightly. "Not for me! Being a old man, I believe I couldn't teleport, or that's the theory, anyway.", Nightcrawler mused out with a groan.

"Neither way, I am glad that adventure was over with.", Charles nodded with a relieved sigh.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"So, this Anubis turned you into a very old Gargoyle?", Erik asked in surprise. "Yes, I looked so old that my bones were showing, but thanks to Jean, she was able to stop him.", I said with a weary nod.

"I am glad that Jean saved you from such a fate, but old or young, you're beautiful, Light.", Erik smiled with a chuckle. "Thanks.", I said shyly with a hidden blush.

"I think Nina wants to play with you.", Erik said with a smile as we saw Nina coming into the room. Nina grabbed my hand, and she led me outside. We were playing for a bit.

"Light...I heard Daddy say that your twin sister hates you, why?", Nina asked in confusion and hurt. I sighed heavily. "Demona was treated very bad during the thousand years which she was alone in, and this led her to developing a hatred for humans.", I said with a frown.

"But why does she hate you?", Nina asked in bewilderment. "Because I care about humans, and I see them as friends while she sees them as a enemy.", I said with a resigned nod.

"That ain't fair. I don't care if you are a Gargoyle, you are still my friend, and I accept you the way you are.", Nina said determinedly and happily as she hugged me.

(Peter's P.O.V.)

"You were turned into a old man by Anubis?", Penny asked in shock. "Yeah, and my body hurt so much that I could barely move.", I said with a growl. "I can imagine.", Brooklyn said with a shake of his head.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Everything went well with Bucky?", I asked curiously with a intrigued smile. "Our date went wonderful.", Angela said with a wide, beaming smile.

"I'm happy for you.", I said warmly as I hugged her affectionately. "Thank you, Jean. You treat me as your daughter, and I am grateful.", Angela said with a grateful smile after she pulled back.

"You are family, Angela.", I said with a firm, sincere nod as I then hugged her again.

(Nightcrawler's P.O.V.)

The next day, I, Lexington, Scott, and Kitty were in the mall with Steve's grandchildren. "I sure love shopping.", Tama said with a excited giggle.

"I'm glad you do.", Kitty said with a grin. "How about we all go see a movie?", Lexington suggested with a smile.

"Yeah!", Aaron said with a nod of agreement. "Ok, let's go to the theatre.", I said with a chuckle as I held Lexington's hand, tugging him gently as we followed the others.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

I, Rogue, Storm along with my babies, and Sarabi, her puppies were in the woods near the mansion. Once in a while, a student or a teammate of ours goes to visit this lake behind the mansion to have some fun.

"They sure love to play a lot.", Rogue said with a giggle as she was playing with Sarabi's puppies. "So do your children.", Storm said with a coo as she was playing with James.

"They sure do.", I said with a smile as I held Aurora in my arms. "Auntie!", Aurora said, reaching out for Rogue.

"She wants you to hold her, Rogue.", I said with a chuckle. "How can I resist?", Rogue said with a laugh.

"You are such a cutie, Aurora!", Rogue cooed happily as she dangled her finger above Aurora who's trying to grab it. "You are too, James.", Storm said with another coo.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I was playing with Zilla Jr. He was in his giant size, and I was now feeding him. "Here goes!", I shouted out as I threw a fish. Zilla Jr. caught it in his mouth, and I saw him smiling.

Zilla Jr. let out a happy roar. "Hi, Jean.", Goliath said as he and Angela joined us. Goliath squeezed my shoulder warmly. "Hi, Goliath.", I said lovingly as I gave him a kiss.

"You're feeding Zilla Jr?", Angela asked with a smile. "Yep, want to feed him?", I asked with a grin.

"Sure.", Angela asked with a excited nod. Goliath grabbed a fish, and he threw it at Zilla Jr. while Angela then threw another fish at Zilla Jr. Zilla Jr. caught the two fish in his mouth, and then he let out a happy roar as he nuzzled his face against us.

"You're welcome, Zilla.", I chuckled lightly. "Glad to see that you're happy, big brother.", Angela giggled softly.

"Very nice catches, my boy.", Goliath rumbled proudly and warmly. "The family is together.", I said with a grin.

We all decided to go inside, so Zilla Jr shrunk down to the size of a house cat. He hopped on my shoulder, and we went inside Goliath and I's room. "Father, Jean, do you mind if you play the song that you played at your wedding?", Angela asked with a curious smile.

"Sure.", I said with a nod. "Ok, Angela.", Goliath said with a chuckle as he then clicked the remote to the cd player, and turned it on to play.

_I can show you the world_  
_Shining, shimmering, splendid_  
_Tell me, princess, now when did_  
_You last let your heart decide?_  
_I can open your eyes_  
_Take you wonder by wonder_  
_Over, sideways and under_  
_On a magic carpet ride_

"It is such a beautiful song.", Angela said with a wistful chuckle.

_A whole new world_  
_A new fantastic point of view_  
_No one to tell us, "No"_  
_Or where to go_  
_Or say we're only dreaming_

"Jean played it on our first date.", Goliath said with a wistful and content expression.

_A whole new world_  
_A dazzling place I never knew_  
_But when I'm way up here_  
_It's crystal clear_  
_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_  
_(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)_

"That's why Goliath decided to play this song at our wedding, for it was such a happy memory for the both of us.", I said with a nod of agreement as I danced slightly to the song.

_Unbelievable sights_  
_Indescribable feeling_  
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
_Through an endless diamond sky_

"You've sure picked the perfect song, guys.", Angela grinned softly.

_A whole new world (don't you dare close your eyes)_  
_A hundred thousand things to see (hold your breath, it gets better)_  
_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far_  
_I can't go back to where I used to be_

"Like the song says, I showed Goliath a whole new world.", I said as I nuzzled into Goliath's chest.

_A whole new world_  
_With new horizons to pursue_  
_I'll chase them anywhere_  
_There's time to spare_

"And I'm glad you did, Jean.", Goliath purred loudly before he tilted my chin, and we kissed passionately for a few moments before breaking off for air.

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world (a whole new world)_  
_A new fantastic point of view_  
_No one to tell us, "No"_  
_Or where to go_  
_Or say we're only dreaming_

"Let's take a picture.", Angela said with a excited look as if the thought came up.

_A whole new world (every turn, a surprise)_  
_With new horizons to pursue (every moment, red-letter)_  
_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare_  
_And then we're home (there's time to spare)_  
_Let me share this whole new world with you_

"Ok, 1..2..3..", I was saying as I held up my cell phone, had the camera app on.

_A whole new world (a whole new world)_  
_That's where we'll be (that's where we'll be)_  
_A thrilling chase (a wondrous place)_

"Smile!", We all said as one, with the camera taking action at once.

_For you and me_

(Jean's P.O.V.) Later that night-

Once again, I felt myself shaking as I had that same nightmare again, and then I woke up, gasping. _Jean, the danger is approaching, and you have to be ready._ The voice said to me with a warning growl.

I clutched my head as I now knew that these dreams I have been having, they have been trying to tell me something.

(Erik's P.O.V.)

This is bad! I was at work, and I had saved one of my coworkers from getting crushed. Now, I am rushing to my house.

"Nina!", I called out worriedly, and when I got to her room, she wasn't there. "Nina, where are you?", I called out frantically as I searched for her.


	59. Chapter 59

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I was now at the X-Mansion along with Goliath, Light, and Broadway. "Hopefully, the day turns out okay.", I said to myself as I bit my lip anxiously.

(Erik's P.O.V.)

I ran into the forest, and I saw my daughter in the hands of some police. "Let her go.", I said with a growl. "Are you the one called Magneto?", One of them asked with a nod.

"I surrender. Please. Let my daughter go.", I said, pleading to them. To my relief, they let go of Nina, and I was walking towards them. "Go to the house and call Light, tell her what happened.", I said with a quick and stern look to Nina who looked so scared and confused.

"Daddy.", Nina called out upset as I walked over to the officers. "I won't let them take you!", Nina shouted with a sob, shaking her head furiously.

Then these birds started attacking the officers. "What's happening?", One officer asked in confusion.  
"She is one of them.", Another said with a gasp.

"She can't control it.", I called out, hoping that they understood my plea. Then to my horror, I saw one of the men accidentally launch an arrow at my daughter, and it hit her straight in the heart.

"Nina!", I shouted as I ran to her. I pulled her into my arms. "Nina? Please stay strong.", I said with a sob, blood spilling out into my chest as I held her.

"What have you done?", An officer asked in horror. "Not my baby, not my baby.", I sobbed in grief and heartbreak as I cradled Nina. Then I grabbed Nina's necklace as I felt anger, and I made the necklace go through the necks of the officers, killing them all.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Where is Jasmine?", Light asked curiously. "She is at the lake with Rogue and Storm.", Charles said with a smile.

"She also took Aurora and James with her, along with Sarabi and her puppies.", Raven said with a nod. "They sure love to hang at that place.", Havok said with a light chuckle.

(Erik's P.O.V.)

I was at the factory where I used to work, and I killed all my coworkers. "Ah, my last horseman.", I turned around to see a blue man, along with Demona, a gargoyle who looks like Goliath, and a girl with a purple suit.

"Who are you?", I asked with a growl. "I am Apocalypse, and I am here to make you an offer.", Apocalypse said with a slow grin.

"I don't need anything! The one person I love is gone.", I said with a snarl and a sob as the memory of Nina flashed by. "Nonsense, there is another person you love.", Apocalypse said with a dismissed wave and a hum.

"Who?", I asked in slight confusion. "Jean Grey.", He said with a raised eyebrow. "No, I can't love her! I promised Jean and Light to stop stalking Jean.", I said with a furious shake of my head.

"Then it's up to me to adjust your view then.", Apocalypse grinned evilly. I then started to remember all the times I saw Jean smile and laugh. "Jean.", I spoke monotonously as I knew nothing but Jean and my boss, Apocalypse.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We all went inside Cerebro as Light had seen Erik on the news, and she was worried about him. When Charles started to talk to Erik, another voice came into the mind.

"Who is that?", Broadway asked in confusion and shock. Something bad then happened. All of a sudden, this voice started to take control of the nukes, and tried to use Cerebro.

"Hank, turn it off!", Charles shouted with a cry of pain. "I can't, it won't respond!", Hank called out helplessly.

"Havok, destroy it!", Charles said with another cry of pain. "No, Charles.", Goliath said with a look of horror and shock.

"Just do it!", Charles shouted with demand and desperation. Havok then shot his laser from his chest, and destroyed Cerebro. The whole place was in flames, and Charles was knocked out.

Raven and Hank picked up Charles, and carried him out. "Charles, are you okay?", Hank asked with frantic worry. But Charles was unconscious. "That must have affected him.", Light said with concern.

"We have to get him to the infirmary.", I said with a nod. Then we saw a purple light appear in front of us, and we saw Erik, Demona, Thailog, a girl in a purple suit, and the blue mutant i kept seeing in my nightmares.

"Erik.", Light said with a horrified gasp as Erik's eyes were red. "Demona.", I said with a confused yet wary growl as I saw that her eyes is red as well.

"Thailog.", Goliath said with a snarl. Thailog's eyes remained normal, and he had this smirk on his face which creeped me out. The blue mutant then lifted his hand up, and then I felt myself black out.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"Jean!", I shouted in horror as I saw her fall to the ground, and then I saw the blue mutant use his telekinesis to pull Jean and Charles over to them. "Jean!", Light shouted with terror and horror.

"Charles!", Raven shouted with a sob and a terrified look. I saw Erik pick Jean up bridal style, and then another portal appeared behind them. "Hey, hey, asshole!" Havok shouted in anger as he ran towards them.

"All will be revealed, child.", The blue mutant said with a smile and a nod. "No!", Hank shouted as Havok fired, and the portal closed. The beam hit the engine of the jet.

(Quicksilver's P.O.V.)

I was running in slow motion, and I ran inside the lab to see that it was exploding, so I was able to get everyone down in the lab outside. Then I was running around the mansion, making double sure that I had got everyone out.

"Now that was fun.", I said with a slight pant and a smirk. "Where did you...", Hank asked in surprise and confusion.

"He used his superspeed to get us all out.", Light said with a relieved yet scared look. "Thanks, Quicksilver.", Goliath said with a nod and a low growl.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

I then heard a loud explosion as the girls and I were walking back. Bronx and Sarabi started to run in the direction of the mansion. "What was that noise?", Rogue asked in worry and confusion as we were running.

The puppies were following as well. We then saw that the mansion was destroyed. "Oh, my god.", Storm whispered in horror. I then saw that the rest of the kids were safe.

"Where is Charles?", I asked frantically in terror. "He got taken along with Jean.", Raven said with a sob.

(Light's P.O.V.)

Why would Erik take Jean? He reformed, and he promised that he would no longer go after her. "What happened?", I turned around to see Nightcrawler, Lexington, Cyclops, and Steve's grandchildren come out from the car.

"Where is Alex?", Cyclops asked with horror and worry. "I'm pretty sure I got everybody out.", Quicksilver said with a conflicted, slightly unsure look.

"Alex was closest to the blast.", Hank said with a horrified gasp as he remembered. Cyclops then ran to the burned remains of the mansion, and I saw him fall to his knees.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

I hugged Cyclops as I comforted him as he was crying about his brother dying. Then we saw a helicopter land, and we saw some men come out.

It is Stryker! I saw his men fire some sonic boom, and it knocked everyone out. "Grab the Gargoyles, and the X-Men.", Stryker said with a nod and a smirk.

"Jasmine, you and Rogue take the babies, and the puppies to safety, and Storm, protect them.", Nightcrawler said with a growl. "Also, take Steve's grandchildren with you.", Cyclops heaved out after he wobbly got up, wiping off tears.

"What about you guys?", Rogue asked desperately. "We have to go help our friends.", Lexington said with a growl.

"Be careful, please.", Hope said with a worried look. "We will alert the others.", Aaron said with a determined nod.

"Follow us.", I said with a nod as we all ran into the woods to hide. "There is a cave up ahead for us to hide.", Storm said with a relieved sigh. We all hid in the cave. Once we knew it was safe to come out, we all went back to the mansion, and we saw the kids wake up.

"Are you all okay?", I asked the kids worriedly and anxiously, checking them for injuries. "What the fuck happened here?", I turned to see Logan, and his daughter Laura.

"The mansion, what happened?", Kitty asked with a confused yet horrified look. "A long story that we can explain, but call the rest of the team and the Avengers.", Rogue said with a growl.

"Stryker took Goliath, Light, Broadway, Hank, and Raven.", Storm said with a sob. "Shit.", Logan growled angrily in shock.

"We need to get the kids to a safe place for now.", Kitty said with a frantic look. "But we can't leave them at the Avengers facility! We need a much more safer place.", Laura said with a worried look.

"I think I know where we could leave them.", I said with a grin as something came to mind.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I then felt myself start to wake up, and I groaned in pain. I saw Erik, the blue mutant, Demona, Thailog, and the mutant in a purple suit.

"Jean, are you okay?", Charles asked in worry. "My head hurts.", I said with a mutter.

"Who are you?", Charles asked with a furious look. "My name is Apocalypse. Sorry to have bought you here, Jean Grey, but I needed you for Erik, so he can focus." Apocalypse said.

"Erik, why?", I asked in horrified confusion. "Because you're the only one I can love now.", Erik growled lightly.

"But you promised Light that you would go down a better path.", Charles said with a shocked look. A conflicted and lost look came upon Erik's face. "I couldn't anymore...for Nina's gone. She got killed.", Erik sighed heavily with a sob.

Nina is...dead? Oh, poor Erik, Apocalypse must be manipulating/controlling him as he is all emotional now. "How come you and Demona are helping him?", I asked with a growl as I glared at Thailog.

"It will be the only way to end humans.", Thailog said with a cackling laugh. "And he's our leader now, don't bother to change our minds.", Demona snarled lowly.

"Demona, please, if you keep this up, you will be by yourself for the rest of your life.", I said with a concerned, horrified look. "Listen to Jean. Think about Angela, your daughter! You know that she would never forgive you if you do this.", Charles said with desperation. I could see Demona having a conflicted, and lost look on her face.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"What?!", We all shouted in shock we were all at the castle. Our friends had told us that this blue mutant had taken Jean and Charles while this human called Stryker had kidnapped my father, Light, Broadway, Hank, and Raven.

"That's bad news.", Tony said with a horrified look. Zilla Jr. is on my shoulder, whimpering in worry and fright. "We have to rescue them.", I said with a growl.

"But how? We don't know where Stryker could have taken them.", Rogue said with a frustrated look. "I think I can help with that.", Moira said with a smirk.

"There is a base up in the snowy mountains, and it belongs to Stryker. That might be where he is holding your friends captive.", Moira said with a nod. "Let's not stand here, we have to go save them.", Bucky said with a snarl.

"I'm with you!", Steve said with a nod of agreement. "I'll go with you.", Xanatos said with a grin.

"Take care of the kids.", Logan growled out lowly. "We will.", Jasmine said with a nod as she held James gingerly.

"All of you be careful.", Fox said with a stern nod as she held Baby Alexander. "Let's go kick Stryker's ass.", Brooklyn said with a determined growl.


	60. Chapter 60

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I then felt myself wake up, and I saw that I was in a cell. I saw everyone around me start to wake up. "Where are we?", I asked in confusion and bewilderment.

"I don't know.", Raven said with a lost look as she shook her head. "What is this place?", Light asked with a confused growl.

"Hello there.", Stryker said from above. "Stryker.", Raven said with a growl. "Colonel Stryker. I wouldn't get too close to the wall if I were you. It may create some... discomfort.", Stryker said with a smirk.

"Why do you have us here?", Hank asked with a snarl. "Simple, just tell me where Charles Xavier is?", Stryker asked coolly.

"We will never tell you.", Raven hissed angrily. "Then you are all going to be here for a while.", Styrker said with a chuckle before he left.

"I'm worried about Jean.", I said with a heavy sigh. "I am too, we all are.", Light said with a worried nod. "We have to wait, and I'm pretty sure the others are on the way to rescue us.", Quicksilver said with a confident grin.

(Nightcrawler's P.O.V.)

I, Lexington, Cyclops, and Bronx were walking through the hallways of the base. "Come on, our friends have to be here somewhere.", Cyclops said with a growl of frustration.

Bronx then started to sniff the ground. "Can you sniff them out, Bronx?" Lexington asked almost excitedly. We followed Bronx, and then we heard some footsteps.

"Kurt, can you get us to the other side of the door?", Lexington asked with a nod. "Yes, I can.", I said with a grin. Everyone then grabbed onto me, and we were teleported to the other side of the door.

"Quick, hide.", I said quickly as we then took cover behind tables and stuff. Then we heard some explosions.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"Get out of the way!", Logan shouted with a roar. "Stay down!", I snarled angrily. "Let's make sure all of Stryker's men are down.", Natasha said with a pissed off look.

"You are right on that.", Hudson said with a growl. "I'll go find that son of a bitch!", Logan growled fiercely.

"I'm with you, dad!", Laura said with a nod. I went with them, and I saw the man called Stryker try to escape. "No, you don't!", I then saw Bronx tackle Stryker, and Stryker was knocked out once his head hit the floor.

"Great work, Bronx!", Logan said with a laugh as he patted Bronx gingerly. "Stay back.", Cyclops called out as he used his lasers to destroy the door, and all of our friends came running out.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

We all then saw our friends. "Father!", Angela then hugged me happily with a sob. "We were all so worried about you!", Brooklyn said with a sigh as he clapped joyously upon Hank's shoulder.

"We know where Charles and Jean are.", Steve said with a growl. "We have to stop Apocalypse.", Peter said with a firm nod as he was in his Spider-man suit.

"Let's not stand here! Let's go.", I snarled lowly. "Not all of us are going to fit in the jet.", Tony said with a frown.

"Tony's right since the X-Jet was destroyed.", Laura said with a shake of her head in dismay. "There is something you might want to see.", Xanatos said with a wry grin. We all followed him inside a hangar, and there were lots of jets.

"Nice.", Hank said with a wolf whistle as he was impressed and awed. "Lexington, Hank, do you think you can fly one of these things?", I asked hastily with a glance at them.

"Yeah, we can figure it out.", Lexington said with a determined grin. "Hey, guys, look!", Cyclops said with a gesture as he opened some capsules containing stealth suits **(Same ones from X-Men Apocalypse)**

"I can use my magic to make those outfits fit us.", Light said with a thoughtful nod. "Sweet! Let's kick some ass!", Brooklyn laughed wickedly, taking a note from Logan.

"Let's get our family back.", Hudson growled with a nod. "What are we waiting for?", Angela smiled lowly with a chuckle.

"You got your warplane. Let's go to war.", Raven said with a determined and furious look. "We're coming, Charles and Jean.", I growled lightly with my tail lashing out in fury.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I and Charles were forced to watch Apocalypse make a pyramid rise from the ground, and his plan was to transfer his consciousness into Charles, so he can control everyone's mind.

Erik then started to form a magnetic field around the pyramid, and he was in one of the magnetic fields. I have to tell Light as she is the only one who can convince him to stop!

"Jean, go.", Charles whispered in a low hiss. "No, I can't leave you here.", I whispered with a shake of my head.

"I'll be fine. Look, I can sense that our friends are coming, and they are going to need your help. Just go.", Charles said with a stern glance at me. "We'll rescue you, Charles, and we'll stop Apocalypse.", I said with a nod. I was able to sneak out of the pyramid.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I was in one of the jets with my clan, and a few of the X-Men. We were all wearing the stealth suits, and Lexington and Xanatos were piloting the jet. Steve had informed Elisa and Deadpool, and they too were on one of the jets. "Were any of you scared when having to fight a battle like this?", Laura asked, looking anxious with fear.

I could see my daughter have the same look on her face. "Ultron's threat was big, but this threat is much more bigger.", Angela said with a low growl. "I was scared on my first mission, Laura.", Logan said with a nod as he gently squeezed Laura's shoulder.

"That night the vikings attacked our castle, I felt scared for the safety of the remaining Gargoyles.", I said with a resigned nod. "I too was scared during the years I spent by myself when Goliath and the others were frozen in their stone sleep.", Light said with a weary sigh.

"When I had gone on our very first battle to save earth, and when I was fighting Ultron, I was scared thinking we wouldn't be able to protect the humans.", Brooklyn said with a resigned sigh. "And I was scared about losing my family back with the Hunters.", Broadway nodded lightly in confession.

"I'd never thought I'd be losing my clan that night we were cursed, and time passed us by, but we are here now.", Hudson growled lightly with a sincere grin. Bronx barked in agreement.

"That's right, and we are fighting for our family, our clan, our friends on this day, and we won't give up!", Lexington growled lightly. "Hear, hear! We cannot give up at all!", Angela nodded with a snarl.

"Hang on.", Xanatos said with a look of bewilderment. "Seventh wonder, 12 o'clock.", Lexington said with a gasp of surprise.

I and Raven stood up to see various pyramids forming around Cairo. _Guys, can you hear me?_ I heard what sounded like Jean. "Jean!", We all shouted in joy and shock as I could hear Zilla Jr. purring happily.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I am in the city, and it is total destruction. I then saw jets flying in the sky, and I could sense that it was my friends. _Guys, listen! He has the Professor in the center of the pyramid. He's going to transfer his consciousness into the Professor. If he does that, he'll have the power to control every mind in the world!_ I called out mentally.

_We're coming, Jean! We will put an end to this!_ Goliath said with a mental growl. I also saw them wearing some stealth suits, so I used my magic to change my clothes into a stealth suit.

"It fits nice.", I muttered to myself with a slight nod as I started to run over to where the jets would be landing.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

Xanatos and Lexington steered the Jet past the pyramid. "What the hell is that?", Xanatos asked in shock. "It's Erik.", Light said in horror, pain lacing her face.

The jet then landed on the ground, and we all got out. "Jean!", I roared happily as I hugged her. "Goliath!", Jean said with a sob.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Are you okay?", Goliath asked with concern. "I'm fine.", I said, reassuring him with a smile and a nod.

"We were so worried about you!", Light cried out as she hugged me in relief. "Ok, enough with the hugging.", Logan said with a grumbling growl.

"Ok, everyone listen, here is what we are going to do.", Steve said with a determined, quick-thinking look. "Goliath, you and your clan go with the X-Men to help them rescue Charles.", Steve said with a nod to me and the others as we nodded back in understanding.

"The rest of us will try to find some survivors, and get them to safety.", Steve said with a slightly worried look now. "But call us if you need help.", Tony said with a grin and a nod.

"Ok, Nightcrawler, you and Kitty try to rescue Charles.", Logan said with a demanding growl. "Got it.", Kitty said with a determined nod.

Everyone then started to do what they needed to do. "Ok, we need to get to Erik.", Mystique said with a worried yet determined look. "I can talk to him, and maybe I can convince him to stop.", Light said with a slightly pained look, but I see fury and concern in her eyes.

"Let's go.", Goliath said with a growl. We all started to run towards the pyramid. "In the pyramid. Move! Go!", Goliath said with a hissing growl.

Then some lasers were shot at us, making us fall to the ground. "Not so fast.", We saw Thailog and Demona, along with Sentinels. "You are going to have to get past us.", Demona said with a maddeningly wicked smirk which looked off on her, and I saw that her eyes remained red, meaning she's still being controlled by Apocalypse.

"We don't have a choice.", I said to the others with a resigned growl. "Bring it on.", Brooklyn snarled as we all started to fight them, and the Sentinels.

"Man, are they strong!", Broadway bellowed out in shock. "And tough!", Angela said with a snarl as she dodged a beam by a Sentinel.

"Don't worry, we are here to help you!", I then saw Elisa and Deadpool. "Get down!", Light shouted in warning as we saw a car flying towards us.

Beast was able to grab it, and he threw it back at Thailog. Then Psylocke appeared, and she cut the car in half with her sword. "Split them up.", Psylocke said with a wicked grin. I then was in one of the buildings.

_Kitty, Nightcrawler, hurry!_ I called out quickly. _It's like a maze in here!_ Nightcrawler said with a mental frustrated groan.

"Oh, come on!", Lexington said with a groan as I saw some giant Sentinels. "This isn't good.", Elisa said with a shake of her head.

Then I saw Zilla Jr. in his original size take one of them down. "Way to go!", Angela said with a victorious laugh. Zilla Jr. then let out his sonic boom like roar.

"Again!?", Beast shouted in dismay as he covered his ears. "He roars very loud!", Logan shouted out, barely audible.

"It hurts my ears!", Brooklyn said with a cry of pain. "He better give out a warning next time!", Goliath bellowed out in frustration.


	61. Chapter 61

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We saw some giant Sentinels approach Zilla Jr. Then out of nowhere, this blue atomic breath was fired at one of the sentinels, and it was destroyed. "Giza!", I shouted in joy and surprise as I saw him.

Then we heard another roar and we saw Rodan. "Rodan!", Beast shouted with a grin.

(Mystique's P.O.V.)

I was with Quicksilver, trying to convince Erik to stop. We then started to see the Titans appear, and fight the Sentinels.

"Mothra!", I shouted with a grin as I saw her flying in the sky. "She doesn't look happy.", Quicksilver said with a slightly respectful and afraid tone.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Then in the sky, a yellow lightning came from out of nowhere, and destroyed one of the Sentinels. We then saw King Ghidorah flying in the sky.

"King Ghidorah!", Elisa shouted with a whoop of joy. "All the Titans are here to help us.", Logan said with a grin.

"They truly care about the earth.", Goliath said with a bright smile of joy and relief. "Enough of this!", Thailog snarled furiously.

(Beast's P.O.V.)

I along with Brooklyn, Rogue, and Hudson were fighting Psylocke. She kept trying to hit us with her sword, but we were all able to dodge it, and she then turned it into a lasso. She grabbed Brooklyn by the leg, and threw him to the side, making him hit a wall.

"Brooklyn!", Hudson shouted in horror as he ran over to him, and Rogue tried to punch Psylocke, but she tripped her. A Sentinel was then heading towards her, but then I saw Xanatos blast it away.

"I got your back.", Xanatos said with a nod. Psylocke then ran at me, and she tried to hit me. I was able to jump out of the way, but she grabbed me by the throat with her rope, and she then started to drag me.

"Let's see if you are going to survive this.", Psylocke chuckled lowly with a ugly smirk. I could see that she was going to stab me, but then I saw a metal like tail go through her chest, and then I felt the rope removed from my neck.

I saw that it was Skystar! He is holding Psylocke in the air. He had turned his tail into metal, and stabbed her with it. "No one messes with my friends.", Skystar growled loudly with fury.

"No, I can't die!", Pyslocke yelled, dying out with her last words. Skystar then dropped her body to the ground. "You okay?", Skystar asked in concern as he saw me.

"I'm fine, thanks to you.", I said with a reassuring smile as I rubbed my neck gingerly. "Skystar!", Brooklyn and Hudson shouted in happiness as they run over to hug him.

"I actually go by Riley now.", Riley said with a smirk. "We knew that by changing the past, you still may have survived.", Rogue said with a sob of relief.

"Where have you been this whole time?", I asked in confusion and a bit of annoyance. "I'll explain later, but we have to help the others.", Riley said with a sheepish nod, and growled lowly as he glanced back to the action behind us.

(Goliath's P.O.V)

I, Jean, and Angela are fighting Demona. "Mother, please stop!", Angela pleaded desperately. This did seem to get Demona to halt her attacks.

"Please, Demona, if you keep going down this path, you will be alone forever.", I said with a worried yet stern look. "Don't you want to be happy?", Jean asked anxiously.

"I can't feel happy until all the humans are gone!", Demona snarled angrily. "Demona, listen, your hatred is causing all your pain, and loneliness.", Jean said with a worried yet cautious look.

"You even said it yourself once, you hate being alone.", I said with a nod and a soft frown. "Please, mother, stop all of this.", Angela said with a sob.

"Never!", Demona growled out furiously. "Think about Angela! She will never forgive you if you do this!", Jean called out in desperation.

"Mama, please! I may be a young adult, but I still need you. You're family!", Angela cried out with tears falling down her face. "Demona, please listen to our daughter. Angela wants you back.", I nodded with a understanding sigh.

Demona was now having a lost, and conflicted look on her face as she still held her sword. "Light!", Jean shouted in horror as we heard Light scream.

(Light's P.O.V.)

I was fighting Thailog, and he tried to stab me with his sword, but I dodged. I wrapped my legs around his neck, and did a backflip to make him hit the ground.

"You are going to pay for that!", Thailog snarled angrily. I could see that the building we are in, it looks very crumbled and rotten, which means that any crash would make it collapse.

"You could still have a chance to reform, Thailog! Stop this, and help protect humans as not all of them are evil!", I pleaded out loud with a nod. "Never!", Thailog roared loudly and furiously as he charged toward me.

(Light's P.O.V.)

Thailog then shot at me, but I was able to duck in time, and I saw the building start to shake. I could see rocks start to fall down. I tried to run out, but the rocks were blocking my path.

"No!", I heard Thailog scream. "Light!", I heard the others shout as I ran for cover. After all of it stopped, I saw that I was in a lot of rubble.

I turned to see Thailog was..dead, an iron railing fell on top of him. How am I going to get out?

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"We have to get her out of there!", I cried out in horror. Then I saw Demona run towards the rubble. "What is she doing?", Angela asked in surprise and confusion.

"Give me your hand.", Demona said quickly as I then saw her pull Light out of the rubble. "Light!", We all shouted in relief as we ran towards her.

"Are you okay?", I asked in worry. "I feel dizzy and a bit of pain, but I'm alright.", Light said with a grunt as she slightly cracked her back free of tension.

"What happened to Thailog?", Goliath asked in surprise. "He's dead.", Light said with a heavy sigh.

"Demona just saved me?", Light asked in shock and surprise. "I thought I lost you right there. I don't actually want to hate you or the humans, but it's so hard as I have been so lonely for so long!", Demona confessed as she had tears falling down her eyes.

"Sis...you know you couldn't control your hatred, it's what got you so filled with pain and loneliness.", Light said with a weak sigh as she held Demona's shoulder gently. "Can you all forgive me?", Demona asked with pain and regret in her eyes as they're back to normal.

"Everything is forgiven, dear sister.", Light said with a beaming smile, and for the first time, I saw the two hug. "And the family just got bigger.", Goliath rumbled softly with a relieved and understanding smile.

"It's great to have you back, Mother!", Angela sobbed happily as she held Goliath's arm. "Welcome back to the family, Demona.", I smiled brightly as I then gave Demona a hug.

"I will help you stop Apocalypse.", Demona snarled lowly with a nod. "I need to get to Erik. I have to convince him to stop.", Light said with a anxious yet brave look, and I strangely had a feeling that she'd do the most crazy thing to convince him to stop, and I smirked lightly to myself.

"Quicksilver, we need you back here! You have to get Light to Erik.", Goliath said in his communicator with a growl.

(Nightcrawler's P.O.V.)

We were searching through the maze like pyramid. "Need some help?", I then saw Skystar. "Skystar!", I said with a grin and a laugh of relief.

"You know him?", Kitty asked in confusion and surprise. "Long story.", I said with a grin.

"I go by Riley now.", Riley said with a nod. "I can lead you to Charles.", Riley said in a hiss as we followed him, and we could see Charles screaming in pain as he was on some sort of table.

I saw Riley use his powers to get Charles off the table, and make him float towards us. "Now!", Riley said quickly as I teleported us out of the pyramid, and we landed inside a building.

I could see that Charles is now bald. "Moira, get the first aid kit!", Kitty shouted with a gesture. "Charles, are you okay?", Riley asked in concern.

"Thank you, my friends. I'll live, and besides, my hair will grow back over time.", Charles nodded lightly as he grunted lightly. "Guys, we got Charles! He is safe, and now, we have to stop Apocalypse.", I said with a growl into my communicator.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"I swear that I still am not used to this.", I muttered lowly after Quicksilver used his super speed to get me to here. "Light, we're glad you're here.", Mystique said with a relieved look.

"Erik!", I called out to him, and he turned around, seeing me. His red eyes simmered, faintly flashing bright blue here and there. "Light.", Erik whispered in surprise.

"Please, Erik, you have to stop this.", I said in desperation as I got up to him. "What's the point? Nina, the one family I had is gone.", Erik said with a pained growl.

"I know you think you've lost everything. But, you haven't. .You have more family than you know. You never had the chance to save your family before. But you do now. That's what I've come here to tell you.", I said directly as I held his gaze, having him face me.

"Light's right, Erik. You have me, and Charles.", Mystique said with a nod of agreement. "We're here for you.", Quicksilver said with a smile as the others joined in, nodding and murmuring softly in agreement.

"You have me..Erik...Please, I...love you..", I confessed as I was flashing back to the moments that Erik and I shared. Erik then had a lost look on his face. Before I knew it, he lowered himself down to the ground, and he kissed me on the lips.

"I'd never thought that I would fall in love with you, Light. Nina was right...You are the love of my life, and I... love you too.", Erik whispered lightly as he pulled back, his beautiful bright blue eyes sparkling back at me.

I smiled tearfully and happily as I felt tears fall down my eyes, and I hugged Erik back. "I'm back, and I am not going anywhere, Light, my love.", Erik spoke softly. "Let's go kick Apocalypse's ass.", Quicksilver said with a laugh.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Jean, stay here.", Goliath said with a growl. "Charles. I know you can hear me. We're still connected. Charles! Show yourself! CHARLES! SHOW YOURSELF!", Apocalypse shouted furiously.

I then saw Goliath, Angela, Demona, Light, Elisa, Steve, Natasha ,Peter, Mystique, and Beast surround him. "It's over.", Goliath said with a loud growl.

"I don't think so.", Apocalypse said with a smirk as he then used some sort of power, and aimed it at Goliath. I saw him be surrounded in this black aura, and I saw him turn into...a old Gargoyle!

"No.", I whispered in horror. "How did you..?", Peter asked in horror and confusion. "Let's say I borrowed something from Anubis.", Apocalypse chuckled lowly.

"Run!", Steve shouted hastily as they all ran for cover. This is bad! Apocalypse has the same power that Anubis has, and he can turn all of us into elderly people!

"Take this!", Elisa shouted with a furious look as she was shooting at Apocalypse, but it didn't affect him. "Pathetic.", Apocalypse said with a scoff as he then launched that spell at Elisa, surrounding her in that black aura.

Elisa cried out in pain as she was turned into a elderly woman, and she then fell to her knees. "Elisa!" Angela shouted in horror and fury as she roared, and ran towards Apocalypse. "Angela, don't!", Demona shouted in horror. Apocalypse then shot the spell at Angela. She cried out in pain as I saw her hair turn white, and her bones were showing as she then fell to her knees.

"You hurt my daughter!", Demona snarled angrily with her eyes glowing as she tried to stab Apocalypse, but he kept dodging.

"Traitor.", Apocalypse said with a growl as he launched the spell at Demona. She groaned in pain as she was turned into a elderly gargoyle, and I saw her fall to her knees. "No!", Light shouted in horror.

"That's it. Hey, ugly, take this!", Steve yelled in fury. Steve then threw his shield at Apocalypse, but he threw it back at Steve, and he then launched his spell at Steve.

Steve groaned in pain as he was turned into a elderly man, and he then fell to his knees. "I feel more pain than before.", Steve said with a whimper of pain.


	62. Chapter 62

(Riley's P.O.V.)

"I'm sorry for everything.", Erik said with a regretful and horrified look. "What's going on out there?", Brooklyn asked in shock and confusion.

"Hey, who are those?", Lexington asked in confusion. "Wait, that looks like Goliath! But he looks so old!", Hudson said with a gasp of shock.

"Steve looks like an old man too.", Tony said with a surprised and horrified look. "Elisa as well.", Deadpool said in a horrified whisper.

"Angela.", Bucky said in a shake of his head in dismay and horror. "What happened to them?", Logan asked in confusion.

I then saw Light and Mystique try to charge at Apocalypse, but we saw him launch something at the two girls. Then to our horror, we saw them turn into elderly people. I saw Mystique's red hair turn white, and the same thing happened to Light's hair.

The two groaned in pain, and fell to their knees. "Light, no!", Erik screamed out. "Mystique!", Charles screamed out.

"Did...he just turn them into old people?", Sam asked with a shocked and horrified look. "He did.", Bucky gaped in horror and terror.

"Stop!", Beast and Rogue shouted as they tried to run over to their friends. But Apocalypse shot that dark magic at them. Beast groaned in pain as I saw his some of his blue fur turn gray, and he then fell to his knees.

"I can't move.", Beast said with a groan. Rogue cried in pain as she was turned into a old woman, and she fell to her knees. "Hank!", Nightcrawler shouted in horror.

"Rogue!", Bobby shouted with shock and fear. "They look so old and weak!", Cyclops said with a shake of his head in disbelief.

"It looks like they can't even move.", Laura said in a horrified gasp. "You've gone too far, Apocalypse!", Charles shouted, looking furious.

"You asshole!", Natasha shouted with a angry look. "You'll pay for this, monster!", Peter screamed out in fury.

But it was no use as they too were turned into old people. "Oh, my god. It's impossible to get a angle into him.", Clint shook his head in dismay. "What can we do?", Vision asked, looking lost with confusion.

"But we gotta help them!", Penny shouted with a sob. "We can't, Penny. If we charge into there without a plan, we will become like them.", Storm sobered softly with a frown as she held into Penny's shoulder.

"This is bad.", Brooklyn said with a frown. "How can we stop him?", Broadway asked in frustration. "We have to find a way to stop him without being turned into old people ourselves.", Logan growled out lowly.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I was still in the building at the top. I have to help them, and then I saw Erik flying in the sky, throwing some metal at Apocalypse.

"Get him!", Erik said with a roar of fury. I saw Logan, Laura, and Brooklyn charge at Apocalypse. They tried to fight him, but he used his dark magic to turn them into old people.

"Oh..crap.", Brooklyn said in pain as he fell to his knees. "It hurts so much.", Laura said with a whimper of pain.

"I can't move my body.", Logan said with a groan as he didn't growl as usual. "Now you know how we felt when Anubis turned us into old people.", Beast said with a low mutter.

"You bastard!", Clint shouted in anger as he was firing his arrows while Sam and Bucky tried to fight Apocalypse. Apocalypse then shot his dark magic at them, turning the 3 into old people.

"Now this is what's like to feel old.", Clint grunted in pain. "Even my skills are out of shape too.", Bucky groaned in pain.

"The wings are too heavy!', Sam complained in pain. Erik then threw more metal at Apocalypse before flying over to Light. "Light, are you okay?", Erik asked in worry and fear.

"I can't move.", Light said with a weak shake of her head. "How about your boyfriend joins you?", Apocalypse said with a smirk as he launched the dark magic at Erik.

Erik groaned in pain as he was turned into a old man as his brown hair was now grey. **(He now looks like Ian Mckellen) **Erik then fell to his knees.

"Erik!", Light said with a sob. "So tired.", Erik spoke weakly. I saw Hudson slash his sword at Apocalypse's neck, but his neck stitched itself together.

"That wasn't nice.", Apocalypse said with a growl, swiftly making Hudson even older, and his bones were now showing as Hudson then fell to the floor. "Raven!", Charles shouted in worry as he tried to run over to her.

"Oh, no, you don't!", Apocalypse cried out with a snarl as he launched the dark magic at Charles. Charles groaned in pain as he was turned into a old man. **(He looks like Patrick Stewart)** He then fell to his knees.

"Charles.", Mystique said with a cry of pain. "I can't get up.", Charles grunted weakly, looking so helpless.

"Now, as for all of you who's hiding.", Apocalypse said with a wicked grin. He then launched a spell, making the objects that most of our teammates were hiding in or behind, disappear.

I saw nearly everyone turn into old people by Apocalypse. "We have to stop him, but how?", Riley said with a frustrated growl.

"We can't get close without turning old ourselves.", Vision said, looking worried. "I have an idea.", I said with a thoughtful grin.

"Moira, watch after our friends from here.", I said with a hasty look. "Got it.", Moira said with a understanding nod.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"It ain't fun, being an old man.", Quicksilver said with a look of annoyance and dismay. "You're right on that, I can barely move.", Wanda said with a weak grunt.

"I thought we wouldn't have to go through this again.", Mystique said with a weak groan. "The pain is much more stronger than before.", Beast said, giving out a weak growl.

"I feel so tired.", Peter said with a look of exhaustion. "Now I know how you felt, Steve.", Bucky said with a weak nod of understanding.

"And to know that our old buddies went through this before passing on.", Steve gave out a weary sigh. "I feel so much pain in my body.", Tony said with a groan of pain as he wouldn't lift a arm of his armored suit.

"My back hurts.", Rhodey said with a groan of pain. "I feel so weak.", Cyclops said with a grunt of weary pain.

"What can we do?", Xanatos asked with confusion, looking helpless. I can't imagine what Fox would think if she saw Xanatos like this. "I don't know. I can barely move.", Deadpool said with a whimper of pain.

"I can't even teleport.", Nightcrawler said with a weak shake of his head. "I can't use my powers to freeze him.", Bobby said with a heaving breath.

"I can't even summon lightning.", Storm said with a groan of pain. "And I can't go through walls or earth either.", Kitty whimpered in weak breaths.

"My healing factor isn't healing me.", Logan said with another groan of pain. "Mine isn't, either.", Laura said with a panting whimper of pain.

(Charles' P.O.V.)

"I know what to do.", I said with a weak yet determined nod. _Jean, you are the only one who can stop Apocalypse._ I said softly.

_I can?_ Jean asked in confusion and surprise. _Your power is much more stronger than everyone, and we will distract him._ I said, a bit stronger.

"You all are just weak, old people now.", Apocalypse said with a wicked, mad look. "I don't think so.", Goliath said with a weak yet strong growl.

"You have made us weak.", Broadway said with a nod of acknowledgement. "And defenseless.", Beast said with a stronger growl.

"But that doesn't mean that we still can't use our powers.", I said with a weak smirk as I nodded to Erik. I saw him lift some metal, and throw it to Apocalypse. "Take this, monster!", Erik screamed out weakly.

Storm then summoned lightning, and I saw Riley doing the same thing while I saw Vision firing at Apocalypse. I saw Jean walking in the air as I saw her using her telepathy.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I was then inside Apocalypse's mind, and I looked to be inside the X-Men lab hallway, and I saw Apocalypse on the other side as I was walking towards him.

_Unleash your power!_ I heard Charles call out. _Do what he says, Jean!_ I heard that same voice again.

_Let go, Jean! Jean, let go! _I then let out a war cry as I felt myself surrounded in flames. I then took on the shape of a Gargoyle, and I could hear Apocalypse screaming in pain.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

We all saw Jean surrounded in the fiery aura which once again, took the form of a Gargoyle. We could see that it was affecting Apocalypse as his armor was disintegrating.

Then I saw everyone else return to their normal age. "We're back to normal!", Quicksilver said with a laugh as he checked his hands.

"He's trying to get away!", Beast shouted in shock and desperation. "No, he won't!", Erik growled lowly as he threw some metal around Apocalypse to prevent him from escaping.

Cyclops fired his laser beam at him while Tony, Vision, and Rhodey fired their energy beams as well. We saw Apocalypse surround himself in a energy shield before it was destroyed by Storm and Riley's lightning.

We all then saw the fiery aura become bigger as Jean's war cry now started to sound like a Gargoyle's roar, and we saw her eyes turn red.

"What's happening to her?!", Beast called out in worry and confusion. "She's unleashing her full power!", Charles called out in retaliation.

"Sheesh, I better not get on her bad side after this!", Logan growled in surprise and respect. "All the same, she's saving our lives.", I rumbled with a nod.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"All is revealed.", Apocalypse said with a pained smirk. I then heard that same Gargoyle roar again. _You made a terrible mistake, messing with me._ The voice snarled lowly.

Apocalypse then screamed in pain as I saw his skin start to peel away, revealing his skeleton before he was completely disintegrated. I then felt the fiery aura disappear, and then I felt myself faint.

I was then somewhere in the forest. "How is it that you are strong to fight me!?", I then saw the Dark Phoenix fighting a wizard, it must be Bejurim! I must be seeing something from the past.

"We are equally matched, but not for long.", Bejurim spoke with a solemn sigh. I then saw the Dark Phoenix's energy being absorbed into some object, but I couldn't see what it was.

Dark Phoenix then launched a energy beam at Bejurim, and it sent him flying. "I will make you pay for this, Bejurim!", Dark Phoenix snarled angrily as he then flew away.

Then I was taken to another place, and I saw that it was Avalon. "Why does the Dark Phoenix kill people?", a child-aged Angela asked curiously in awe and fear.

"He was turned mad somehow, and he was so focused on the ones who had evil souls, not noticing that destruction and chaos followed him everywhere, that all people became afraid of him, of his great power.", Magus spoke slowly with a frown.

Then I was taken to Castle Wyvern, and I could see the humans and Goliath's clan run to hide. I then saw Dark Phoenix flying in the sky, and he then flew past Castle Wyvern.

I then started to see the Dark Phoenix kill various Children of Oberon. I saw how he used his powers to turn the Banshee into dust, and then I saw various humans try to fight him.

I saw him unleash his full power as he was now surrounded by flames which took on the shape of a Phoenix. _It won't be long until you are under my control, Jean._ The voice said with a growl.


	63. Chapter 63

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I flew towards Jean, and I picked her body up as I then flew back to the others. "Is she okay?", Light asked in worry as Beast checked her over.

"She looks to be okay, but using all of her powers must have tired her out.", Beast said with a shrug. "That's a relief.", Elisa said with a sigh of exhausted relief.

"How come Demona helped us?", Brookyln asked with a wary growl. "Because she is on our side.", Angela said with a protective grin and a glare.

"Are you serious?", Natasha said with suspicion and surprise. "This better not be a trick.", Mystique said with a growl.

"Light has helped me realize my mistakes. I cannot lose my sister or daughter anymore. I am willing to try to tolerate humans as it has been so long of hating them.", Demona sighed heavily. "Just like how she helped me.", Erik said with a nod of understanding.

"Let's head back.", Charles said with a sigh and a gesture. "I wonder how the news is going to react.", Tony mused out thoughtfully with a sheepish chuckle.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I then woke up, and all I saw were white lights as I groaned in pain. "Jean, you're awake!", I then saw Goliath, and he hugged me. "How do you feel?", Hank asked in concern, having a relieved smile.

"Just tired.", I said with a weary sigh. "I'll have Charles call Jasmine, so she can heal you.", Hank said with a nod.

"How's Charles?", I asked in concern. "He is okay, through he only lost his hair.", Goliath said with a light chuckle.

"I'm glad he is alright.", I said with a relieved grin, and then something came to me. "Where's Demona?", I asked in wonder.

"She is with Angela and Light. She truly has reformed, and she no longer wishes to destroy humans.", Goliath said with a overjoyed and amazed look.

Zilla Jr. then hopped onto my stomach, and he started to lick my face. "Calm down, boy.", I said with giggles.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"Once the mansion is restored, you're going to live there?", Angela asked in surprise. "Yes, the X-Men can teach me to get along with Humans, and treat them better.", Demona said with a excitedly nervous nod.

"Good for you, sister.", I said with a beaming smile as I squeezed her shoulder happily. Demona smiled softly before she walked out of the room with Angela.

"Hey, Light.", I turned around to see Erik. "Hi.", I said with a small smile of shyness as I remembered our first kiss.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I kidnapped Jean. Apocalypse made me think that she could be the only woman I could love, but he was wrong. You're the woman I truly love, Light.", Erik said warmly and sincerely as he held my hand in his. I felt myself blushing.

"I love you, Erik.", I said softly with a bright smile. "I love you too, Light.", Erik said softly as he then kissed me, and after we separated, he hugged me.

"Erik...I was wondering..do you want to live with me?", I asked shyly. "Light, that's the best idea I'd ever heard, and if Nina was here, she would ask for her own room in the house.", Erik smiled softly with a nod.

I smiled as I hugged him back, feeling happy, yet I knew I'd grieve for Nina like Erik, but she'd want us to be alright to move on.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"It was nice seeing you again, Riley.", Goliath said with a joyful grin, hugging him. "You too, Goliath.", Riley said with a nod and a grin as he let go of the hug.

"Thanks for the help.", I said with a grateful and delighted smile. "You all know where to find me. I'm always hanging with my best friend.", Riley said with a wink as he then flew off.

-2 days later-

Erik and I were using our powers to rebuild the X-Mansion. All the students were watching, along with our friends, and once the school was rebuilt, everyone went inside.

I and the others found out that Lexington and Nightcrawler found a baby girl, and they said that they would adopt her as they wanted to learn what's like to be a father.

They decided to call her Kenzie. She has brown hair in the shade of milk chocolate, and light brown eyes, and she has milky white skin. She sure likes to wear pink a lot, through she hates dresses.

-2 months later-

February 2016

Let me tell you what has been happening these past few months. Broadway and Storm got married in December. Also, Light and I used our magic to create an Gargoyle egg made from Lexington and Nightcrawler's DNA as they asked for another child. The boy inside the egg is their biological child.

Light and Erik are now living together, and they are very happy together as they went on a lot of dates. They grieved for Nina, but they got stronger because of it. Demona has now started to open up to the humans, but she still feels guilty for everything she did in the past.

Goliath had said that he wanted us to go on our honeymoon sometime this month. Lately, I have been feeling strange like I can't control myself or my powers, and I keep hearing his voice, having these dreams.

We are now on a mission as we heard that Sevarius was doing some experiments on some mutants. "Go, we'll handle the guards.", Brooklyn said with a growl as he and Broadway started to fight them.

"Let's get the kids out of here.", Natasha said with a furious yet worried look. I used my telekinesis to bend the metal bars. "Come now.", Goliath said with a reassuring gesture to tell the kids that they're safe now.

"We need to get these kids to safety.", Angela said, looking frantic. "Not on my watch.", Sevarius said with a smirk as he and a few troopers had blasters in their hands.

"Angela, you and Hudson lead the kids to the jet.", Goliath said with a low growl. "We'll handle Sevarius.", Tony said with a thumbs up gesture.

"Got it, follow us!", Hudson said with a gesture as he and Angela guided the kids to the jet. I was able to take down a few of the troopers as I kicked one in the head while I knocked out one by using my powers.

When I turned to see Sevarius firing his blaster at Goliath and Steve, I felt myself holding my head. _Sevarius has a dark soul._ The voice said with a snarl. I then saw in the water tank, my reflection, and I saw that my eyes were now red.

What's happening? _I am in control now._ The voice said with a growl. I felt myself float upwards, and I lifted my hand. I couldn't control myself as it's like someone else was controlling me.

I turned Sevarius's blaster into dust. "Jean!", Goliath shouted in shock and worry. Then I was forced to see Goliath, and my teammates be sent flying backwards as I saw them hit the floor.

_What did you make me do?_ I asked in horror and confusion. _I don't want them to get in the way._ The voice rumbled lowly. The water tanks then exploded, and I saw Sevarius on the floor, coughing water.

_Time to finish him._ The voice said with a snarl. I then lifted my arm, and I cut some electric lines as he started to make me bring them down to the water where Sevarius is.

"Jean, what are you doing?!", Natasha shouted, sounding horrified. "No, no, stop! Not this!", Sevarius pleaded out with terrified eyes.

He then made me drop the electric lines onto the water, and I saw Sevarius be electrocuted. His body shook violently, and he was screaming in pain. Then he used my powers to make the electricity stop, and Sevarius was not moving as he was dead.

"Jean, what have you done?", Goliath gasped out in horror and shock. _Stop! Get out of my head!_ I shouted. I then felt myself start to fall, and the last thing I remember is Goliath catching me.

I then woke up to find myself on a table, and I saw that I was inside the X-Men lab. "Jean, are you okay?", Light asked in worry and anxiety. "I feel dizzy.", I said with a grunt as I cradled my head gingerly.

"The heartbeat's strong, pulse is good. Brain activity's normal. The genetic reading...", Hank said with a thoughtful hum. "Jean, what happened out there?", Goliath asked in worry and confusion.

"I don't know...I felt like I had lost control of my body.", I said with a helpless shake of my head. "What's wrong with me, Hank?", I asked as I looked at Hank.

"Did you just read my mind without my permission?", Hank asked with a stern look and a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, but... What can't be right?", I asked in worry and curiosity.

"What's wrong with Jean?", Goliath asked with a firm nod of anxiety and worry. "Whatever's happening to her, her powers are becoming stronger, and they are literally off the charts.", Hank said with a amazed yet shocked look.

"But why did I lose control of my body?", I asked in confusion. "I don't know..yet, but I'm going to have to investigate.", Hank said with a thoughtful nod.

"But you can go home. Just let me know if anything else happens.", Hank said with a slightly exhausted sigh. I felt Goliath pick me up bridal style. "We will. Thank you, Hank.", Light said with a grateful nod. I once again felt myself fall asleep.

I then woke up, and I was in mine and Goliath's room. "Jean, you're awake.", Light said with a smile. "Here, drink some water.", Light said with a gentle nod.

I drank a bit of water from the glass before giving it to Light. "Light, what am I going to do? I don't want to hurt anyone, but I can't control my powers.", I said with a weak sob.

"We'll figure something out, but just rest, Jean.", Light said, sternly giving me a look. Goliath then walked into the room. "I'll leave you two alone.", Light said softly as she then kissed my forehead, and left the room.

"Guess we are going to have to postpone our honeymoon, again?", I asked with a weak chuckle. "I'm afraid so. Everyone wants us to go on our honeymoon, but it can still wait.", Goliath said with a hum as he laid down beside me.

I smiled softly as I kissed Goliath on the lips, and he kissed me back as he had his hand on my cheek. I felt his tongue enter my mouth as I wrapped my tongue around his, and we eventually separated for air.

"I love you, Goliath.", I said with a purr. "I love you, Jean.", Goliath rumbled softly. I cuddled my head against his chest, and I felt him wrap his wings around me as I fell asleep.

-2 days later-

"I hope they find out what's wrong, Jean.", Elisa said with a worried yet anxious look. "Yes, yet I'm afraid that I could hurt any of you if I can't control myself.", I said with a sob.

I was at the Avengers facility with Elisa, Hank, Steve, Raven, Light, Erik, Angela, Rogue, Peter, Natasha, and a few of the Avengers and X-Men. There have been reports that Goliath has been doing some crime, and a footage of him was just shown, but I and the others didn't believe that it was him.

"There has to a be an explanation.", I said with a shake of my head in thought. "I know that can't be Goliath as he wouldn't do something like this.", Steve said with a surprised frown.

"But who can that be?", Fiona asked in confusion. "Friday, what is it?", Tony asked in wonder. "Someone just entered the facility, and he's heading your way.", Friday warned hastily, her voice sounding urgent.

"Everyone, get ready.", Tony said with a stern and alert nod. "Now!", I, Elisa, Natasha, Logan, and Steve tackled whoever entered the room. The lights then came back on, and we saw who we tackled.

"Taurus!", I, Elisa, Natasha, and Steve shouted out in surprise. "You know him?", Logan asked in wonder and shock.

"We met him when we were on our world tour, in a place called New Olympus.", Raven said with a angry sigh. "He arrested us except our Gargoyle friends.", Hank said with a growl.

"Jean, is this how you greet strangers in your human world?", Taurus asked casually with a raised eyebrow. "Not so different from the way you greeted us in yours.", Peter said with a scoff.

"You judged us too fast, and had us arrested before we could explain.", Steve said with a frustrated growl. "Why?", Erik asked in confusion.

"He used to hate humans or so, I think.", Light said with a snort, and a shrug. "Anyway, what are you doing in New York? We all thought you couldn't stand humans.", Natasha said with a suspicious glare.


	64. Chapter 64

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"I must admit that I felt a sense of repulsion..upon arriving here, but you, Jean Grey, and your friends have proven to me that not all humans are bad.", Taurus said with a reassuring smile. "Well, I'm glad.", I said with a relieved grin.

"But that doesn't explain why you are here.", Tony asked with a tilt of his head in confused thought. "I'm on a emergency mission.", Taurus said with a determined and serious nod.

"Emergency mission?", Hank asked in surprise. "Proteus, our most ruthless prisoner escaped while..on my watch..Therefore, it is my duty to recapture the shapeshifter, and return him to New Olympus.", Taurus said with a angry snort.

"So that's who's been messing with us!", I said with a gasp and a furious growl. "I knew that wasn't Goliath on that tape.", Angela said with a relieved sigh.

"Should have guessed it was Proteus as he is the only other shapeshifter we know.", Raven said with a growl. "Who is Proteus?", Logan asked, growling slightly with a confused look, asking us for clarification.

"He is a shapeshifter like me as he can change his form, but he is much more better at it than I am.", Raven said with a grumble. "Whoa, so he shape shifts like you?", Laura asked in surprise.

"Raven and I were there to help Jean and Taurus stop Proteus from destroying New Olympus,and Raven was able to outsmart Proteus with her skills.", Hank said with a crooked grin. "That's Raven. She always has a trick up her sleeve.", Charles said with a soft chuckle.

"I had tracked him here when you..interrupted my investigation.", Taurus said with a amused, slightly annoyed snort. "Sorry.", Quicksilver said with a sheepish chuckle.

"But why has Proteus come to New York?", Light asked in confusion. "I fear he is seeking revenge against all of you for ruining his plans to escape, and destroy New Olympus." Taurus said with a anxious and weary nod.

"Oh, boy, another enemy to deal with, whoopi-doo.", Tony deadpanned with a gesture. "All the same, Tony, we can beat this Proteus.", Vision spoke firmly with a nod.

"No wonder why he tried to frame Goliath.", I said with a growl. "Proteus will be very desperate to get his revenge on us.", Light said with a thoughtful look.

"What can you expect? You guys literally put him back in jail.", Tony said with a snort. "He must have thought out his plan during the time he was in prison.", Vision mused out in thought.

"Don't worry, Light. I'll be there to protect you.", Erik said with a protective growl as he held Light's hand gently. "I can fight Proteus, but he now knows my skills, and I'm not sure if I can outsmart him again.", Raven said with a nervous sigh.

"Anyway, we have to be careful as Proteus can change his appearance, and easily fool us like he did before.", Steve said with a growl. "I will kill that bastard if he dares hurt Kira.", Natasha said with a snarl, looking protectively furious.

"We do know to our advantage that Proteus might change his appearance, but he can't imitate our powers.", Rogue said with a smirk. "Yeah, that way we will know who he is impersonating.", Peter said with a grin.

"We'll have to keep a eye out for information if there are doubles of a friend upon the news or something.", Charles nodded with a raised eyebrow. "And we got our advantage of the home field as Proteus had never been to New York before his escape.", Logan growled lightly with a crooked smirk.

"Proteus has Goliath! I just know it!", I said with a low growl. "But why did you come here to the facility?", Steve asked in both confusion and curiosity.

"My device says Proteus is somewhere in the Avengers facility.", Taurus said with a frown. "He must have impersonated as one of us to sneak inside.", Hank said with a snarl.

"So he can have his revenge.", Rogue said with a nod. "Friday, try to track Proteus.", Tony said with a determined look.

"I will.", Friday said, sounding determinedly angry. "Everyone, let's split up, and remember what we said about Proteus.", I said with a warning look as they faced me.

"He can change his looks, but he can't imitate our powers.", Raven said with a small smirk. "Understood.", Vision said with a firm nod.

"Got it.", Quicksilver said with a grin. "Let's go.", Elisa said with a gesture as we split up.

(Raven's P.O.V.)

I was in a room where the jets and helicopters are. "Now where could that sneaky shapeshifter be?", I said to myself lowly. I then heard a noise coming from above me, and I climbed up the ladder.

Once I made it to the top, I turned around to see below me that the helicopter's rotors were spinning. I then turned around, and gasped in shock as I saw a crane heading towards me.

I tried to run out of the way, but it hit me, and I nearly fell. I saw that my jacket was caught on a broken piece of the balcony, and below me. I saw the helicopter's rotors spinning fast.

I knew I would be done for, if I fell. "Help!", I shouted out in distress and terror.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"No luck?", I asked with a pant as I reunited back up with the others. "No, we can't find that bastard anywhere.", Rogue said with a frustrated growl.

"He sure is sneaky.", Peter said with a groan. "We have to catch him.", Elisa said with a angry frown.

"Everyone, Raven's in danger!", Friday screamed out, sounding terrified. "What!?", Hank and Charles shouted in shock and fear.

Friday then showed us on screen of Raven hanging by her jacket as she tried to get herself back up, and below her was a helicopter's rotors spinning.

"Shit! Let's go save her!", Charles shouted in horror as we all started to run to the room where Raven is.

(Raven's P.O.V.)

"Help!", I shouted again as I felt my jacket was ripping even more. I tried to get my hand onto the balcony, but I felt my jacket rip, and I started to fall.

I screamed as I was falling, and then I felt someone grab my arm. I gasped in relief as I saw that it was Charles!

"I got you, Raven.", Charles said with a grunt as Hank joined us. "Give me your other hand.", Hank said hastily. I lifted my other arm, and Hank grabbed it.

The two pulled me back up. "Thank you.", I said with panting sobs as I hugged them. "I am just glad that you're safe, Raven. That was the most terrifying moment of my life.", Hank whispered softly.

"I felt the same as well. We thought we were to lose you, Raven.", Charles spoke softly as he pulled back, a relieved look on his face.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"We're glad you're okay, Raven.", I said with a relieved smile as I hugged her. "But I have a feeling I know who did this.", Rogue said with a growl.

"Yes, it must have been Proteus.", Raven said with a low snarl. "What he just did proves that he is very desperate to get his revenge.", Steve said with a thoughtful yet concerned frown.

"Which means we have to get our game up. We know the facility better than him, for gosh's sake!", Erik nodded with a furious, determined look.

"For once, I agree with Magneto.", Logan growled out in agreement, much to our surprise. "Where could that asshole have snuck off to?", Cyclops said with a frustrated look.

"Guys, look what we found!", Tony shouted to us. We all climbed down, and we saw a holographic projector, so it must be a message from Proteus. "If you want to find your Gargoyle friend, find the place that's a beacon to wayward travelers.", Proteus spoke with a sly smirk, then the message ended.

"Any ideas on what he means?", Peter asked in confusion, scratching his head in thought. "A beacon to wayward travelers?", Erik asked out in confusion.

"Like a Lighthouse.", Light said with a gasp. "Yeah, I know what he means! Down by the wharf.", Storm said with a grin.

"Ok, everyone, get your things ready.", Steve said with a nod, having a determined grin. Goliath's clan went to put on their stealth suits. **(The same ones they used in the battle against Apocalypse)**

I and my teammates got inside the Quintjet, along with Goliath's clan and Taurus, and the X-Jet was following beside us. "Goliath, please be safe.", I whispered in worry and anxiety.

The two jets then landed on the dock. "Ok, everyone split up, and see if you can find Goliath.", Steve said with a gesture. I was with Mystique, Beast, Light, Erik, Charles, Steve, and Taurus.

"Zilla Jr., can you track Goliath's scent?", I asked hopefully. Zilla Jr. was on the ground sniffing for Goliath's scent, and he seemed to have found a trail.

"Let's follow him.", Beast said with a nod as we followed him to the lighthouse. I placed my ear beside the door to see if I could hear anything, and I heard something inside.

I opened the door, and I saw Goliath tied up. "Goliath!", I shouted as I ran towards his side. "Jean, guys! Proteus is here, you must get out!", Goliath said with a pleading growl.

"Not until you're freed.", I said with a stern glance at him, then looked at the ropes. "We'll search the tower.", Taurus said with a nod.

"I'll have you out in a second.", I said with a nod, trying to figure to free the ropes from Goliath.

(Light's P.O.V.)

Zilla Jr. was growling at Goliath, his body tense. "What's wrong, Zilla Jr.? Why are you growling?", I asked in concern and confusion.

"Wait, guys..the last time he growled like this at Goliath..was on New Olympus.", Beast said with a horrified look. "When we were hiding in the streets.", Steve said with a gasp.

"When Proteus...", Mystique said slowly as her eyes went wide. "What's wrong?", Charles asked in worry.

"Jean!", I, Beast, Mystique, Steve, and Taurus shouted. "Get away from him!", Beast shouted quickly.

"That's not Goliath!", Mystique shouted in horror. "That's Proteus!", Taurus shouted quickly.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I heard my friends shout, and I saw Proteus as Goliath slap me, and I fell to the ground. "Jean!", Light shouted in worry as she ran towards me.

"I've been waiting so long to destroy you all like you've destroyed my plan to overtake New Olympus.", Proteus cackled with a wicked grin that looked off on Goliath's face.

He then transformed into a giant Gargoyle that had 3 arms, and a spiked tail. Light picked me up, and she got us out of the way.

"Guys, we need help!", Steve yelled into his communicator. "I can see why!", Tony called back, sarcasm in his voice.

Zilla Jr. then grew to his original size, and started to fight Proteus, but Proteus used his tail to hit Zilla Jr. in the face, and I saw him fall into the ocean.

"No!", I screamed out in horror. "Take this!", Erik shouted fiercely as he threw a piece of metal at Proteus, and we saw him fall to the ground.

"Where did he go?", Rogue asked tensely, looking so alert. Then we saw something tackle Charles. "Charles!", Mystique shouted in worry as she saw him crash inside a shack.

Charles then came out, panting. "Are you ok?", Mystique asked in concern. "I'm fine.", Charles said sharply before he tripped Mystique.

"Charles, what are you...", Mystique asked in confusion. "Looks like I outsmarted you, Raven.", Charles said with a smirk. No, it's Proteus!

Bronx then tackled Proteus away from Mystique. "Thanks, Bronx.", Mystique said with a grateful grin. "Guys, look out, that's Proteus in disguise!", Charles said with a grunt as he came out.

Proteus as Charles tried to run. "Don't let him get away!", Charles shouted with a growl. "Don't you see?", Proteus said with a grin.

"I can easily.", Proteus said with a smirk as he turned into Erik. "Fool you all.", Proteus said with a casual smile as he changed into Tony.

"and beat you.", Proteus said with a aloof grin. "Not cool, man.", Tony said with a growl, scoffing with a frown.

"Jean, I think I found Goliath! He is in that shack.", Taurus called out. He then threw an anchor at the shack, and inside was Goliath. "Goliath!", I shouted in relief as I ran over to him.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

I tried to fight Proteus with my Katana, but he pushed me away. "Goodbye.", Proteus said with a smirk before he was tackled by Beast.

"Crap, which one is Hank?", Logan said with a growl as he saw two Beasts fighting each other. "I am, can't you see?!", Beast said with a look of frustration.

"Don't listen to him, he is the fake!", The other Beast said with a growl. "How can we know which one is Hank?", Mystique said, looking confused as I am.

Then we heard growling, and we saw Zilla Jr. tackle Beast. "Get off me, you monster!", Fake Beast shouted in annoyance and anger before he shifted back into Proteus.


	65. Chapter 65

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

"Take this!", Steve said with a snarl as he charged into Proteus. Swift as a bee, there was instantly two Steves. "Which one is the real Steve?", Fiona asked with a groan.

"I am!", Steve clamored in desperation. "Like hell you are.", The other Steve snarled as the first Steve shifted back into Proteus.

I saw Proteus run towards Peter, and he tackled him. "Peter!", Penny shouted in worry as she ran towards where they crashed. "Penny, wait!", Brooklyn shouted, reaching out a hand.

(Penny's P.O.V.)

I was then stuck to the wall with spiderwebs. "Penny, I'm sorry I thought you were Proteus.", Peter said, looking apologetic.

"Get away from her!", I saw Peter be sent flying into the wall. "I'll get you free.", Peter said with a grin as he grabbed a spear.

"Wait!", I shouted in desperation. "What's wrong, Penny? Don't you trust your brother?", Peter asked with a raised eyebrow, and I knew it was Proteus as he held the spear almost possessively.

"Take this!", Brooklyn said as he hit Proteus with his tail, and he was sent flying out the shack. "We'll get you free, sis.", Peter said with a relieved smile, and I knew I had my real brother back.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

"Erik, look out!", Light shouted in shock as something tackled Erik. "Crap, not again!", Laura said with a frustrated growl. There were now two Eriks on the ground trying to fight.

"Now which one is Erik?", Light asked loudly with a glare. "I am! He is the fake!", Erik said, pleading out loud.

"No, he is the fake!", The other Erik said, protesting. "Light, you can tell which one is the real Erik. You know me well.", Erik said with a desperate look.

"I can't see the difference.", Light said with a frustrated groan. "Wait, how about this?", Erik said with a grin as he then used his powers to hit Proteus with a piece of metal.

Proteus growled as he tried to tackle Erik, only to get tackled by Vision. "Now which one is Vision?", Clint asked with a slightly confused look. "That's easy to tell. Vision, do your thing!", Wanda said with a grin.

"Oh, yes.", Vision then fired his laser at Proteus, and there was smoke, then it cleared. "Where did Proteus go?", Taurus asked in confusion.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Hang on, I'll get you out.", I said with a frown as I used my powers to break the ropes holding Goliath. "Jean, thank you.", Goliath said with a overjoyed and relieved smile. I was about to hug him when..

"Get away from her!", I then saw Goliath tackled by another Goliath. I was sent flying into a wall, and I felt the ropes wrap all around me as the two were now fighting, but I couldn't tell which one is Goliath.

"He is Proteus!", Goliath said, protesting. "Don't listen to him!", The other Goliath said with a snarl.

"Jean!", Elisa said with a worried look. "Which one is Goliath?", I asked with a confused shake of my head.

"I'm going to find out!", Elisa said with a growl, charging forward with her katana in hand. "Hey, Proteus!", Elisa shouted as she swung her sword at the two Goliaths.

I saw one them hit her with his tail, and it sent Elisa flying to a wall. I saw her sword land in the rocks, and I saw Elisa hit her head as she blacked out. "Elisa!", I shouted in horror and fear.

"Why, you!", Goliath said with a roar as he fought with the other Goliath. Once again, I couldn't tell which one is Goliath. I saw Goliath throw the other Goliath to a wall.

"Which one are you?", I asked with a frown. "It's me, Jean.", Goliath said with a nod. He then went over to the wall, and grabbed a spear.

"Here, let me cut you free.", Goliath said with a smile as he lifted the spear over his head. "No.", I said as I then started to use my powers to try, and break myself free

"What's wrong? Don't you trust me?", Fake Goliath said as he was about to stab me, and I saw Goliath tackle him. The two were growling and snarling at each other.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

"I have a force field cell, which can capture one of them.", Taurus said with a nod as he held out a object, a familiar object I saw back in New Olympus. "Well, hurry!", Tony said, looking impatient.

"Which is Proteus?", Taurus asked anxiously in confusion. "If he hits the wrong one, Proteus will escape.", Beast said with a growl.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I was now standing up, and I held my head as I once again started to hear his voice. _Proteus doesn't deserve to live._ The voice snarled angrily. _No, please, not you again._ I pleaded.

_He has to die, Jean, and I had enough of his tricks!_ The voice roared angrily. "He's Proteus! Can't you see?!" Goliath said with a desperate look.

"Jean, you know me well. You can tell which one is the real Goliath.", The other Goliath said with a anxious look. "Jean, trust me, I am the real Goliath.", Goliath said with a comforting look as he approached me.

"No, Jean, don't listen to him!", Light shouted from somewhere. _If he gets closer, I will kill him._ The voice said with a low growl.

"Stay away from me, Goliath.", I said with a shake of my head. "Why do you ask that, Jean?", Goliath asked in surprise.

I then started to hear various voices of people in my head, and I saw a white haired woman. "Don't you trust me?", Goliath said in a demand.

"QUIET!", A voice roared, and it came from my mouth, but it wasn't me talking, it was him! I saw that I had let out a shock wave, and I saw Goliath being sent flying backwards until I saw him be impaled on Elisa's katana.

I let out a gasp of horror as I saw the katana coming out of his chest, and with his blood. But then I saw him change form...it's Proteus who I sent flying, not Goliath.

I killed Proteus. I saw him having a look of terror on his face as I knew he was dying. "You've grown stronger.", Proteus said weakly, sounding afraid as his head lowered to his left side, and he slowly died.

"Jean.", I saw Goliath approach me. "Are you okay?", Goliath asked in worry and fear.

"Goliath, it happened again! I lost control of myself, and I killed Proteus.", I cried out, sobbing. "You didn't mean to, Jean... I am not going to leave you, my love. Not from this.", Goliath rumbled softly as he then hugged me.

"What just happened?", Elisa asked with a groan of pain as she stumbled slightly, getting up. "We all got sent flying.", Beast said with a grunt.

"He's dead...Proteus's dead.", Taurus said slowly in shock as he saw Proteus impaled on the sword. "Jean, what happened?", Light asked in worry and anxiety.

"I lost control again.", I said lowly with a weak sob. "It's going to be okay, Jean.", Angela said, giving me a comforting hug.

After that, Taurus wrapped Proteus's body in a body bag, and he was now in his vehicle. "Well, I must return to New Olympus.", Taurus said with a nod and a sigh.

"What are you going to do with Proteus's body when you get there?", Beast asked curiously. "Proteus may have been a criminal, but he deserves to be buried in one of the cemeteries.", Taurus frowned slightly with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, Taurus. I just lost control of my body.", I said with a upset frown. "No need to apologize, Jean.", Taurus said, placing his hoofed hand upon my shoulder, giving me a reassuring nod.

I smiled softly in understanding as he didn't act mad at me. "We will see you again?", Mystique asked in curiosity. "I might come back and visit as now that I have seen not all humans are bad.", Taurus said with a smile.

"Well, you're welcome to come and visit us anytime.", Steve said with a warm smile. "Just don't sneak inside. Let us know when you visit.", Beast said with a grin.

"I will.", Taurus said with a amused chuckle before he flew off in his vehicle. "I'm so glad you are alright, Goliath.", I said in relief as I hugged him.

"I was worried about you, Jean. Perhaps we should have Hank check your vital signs.", Goliath said with concern. "Maybe tomorrow, but Jean now needs to rest.", Light said with a nod.

"Well, let's go.", Tony said with a grin. I and the Avengers made it back to the Facility. I felt Goliath put me down on the bed, and he laid beside me as he then wrapped his wings around me.

"Good night, my love.", Goliath said with a purr. "Good night.", I whispered softly with a smile. Then I started to dream, and I saw more of the Dark Phoenix killing people.

"You all have dark souls.", Dark Phoenix said with a growl. Then I was in space, and I saw the earth below me.

I turned to see a fiery cosmic solar flare approach the earth, and I then saw it disappear. "What could this mean?", I asked in confusion.

-The next day-

It was now dusk, and I was walking in the hallway. The others were at the X-Mansion, while I, Lexington, and Tony were the only ones in the facility.

Then I heard an explosion, and I sighed heavily, knowing another of Lexington and Tony's projects went wrong. I then started to walk towards the lab, and I saw a bit of smoke.

"Hey, Jean.", Tony said with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, our project blew up.", Lexington said, looking apologetic. I was about to respond when I heard his voice again.

_Your friends annoy me, especially after that explosion they caused._ The voice drawled out in annoyance and anger. "Jean, what's wrong?", Tony asked in concern.

"I am getting irksome when it comes to your explosions. Couldn't you put up a soundproof screen or something?!", I growled out, but I couldn't control what I was saying.

"Whoa, Jean, you don't need to get angry.", Lexington said with a taken back look. "You need to be more careful.", I said lowly as the glass beside me shattered.

"Jean, what are you doing?", Tony asked in fear and worry. _Stop this._ I pleaded desperately. _Not until I make your friends understand._ The voice said with a barely heard snort.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop...", I whispered to myself, shaking my head. "STOP!", I shouted, and I saw that i had sent Lexington and Tony flying.

I placed my hands over my mouth in horror. What have I done? "Jean..", Lexington asked in worry and anxiety. I then ran out the room with a sob. "Jean, wait!", Tony shouted in worry, but I didn't stop.

I was then outside and I started to fly in the air. I had learned this trick after I had absorbed the Phoenix Gate's energy. I started to fly to the X-Mansion. Good thing that it is night time.

I then landed outside the Mansion near the woods. I could see that the students were having some party, and I saw a fire in the middle.

I have to find Goliath, and tell him what's going on. I just can't handle it anymore! If this keeps up, I could hurt someone or someone I love.

_Jean, you must calm yourself down._ The voice said sharply, sounding urgently anxious. _Leave me alone._ I said with anger.

_Not until you understand._ The voice said with a weary growl. _Understand what?_ I asked confusedly.

_That I now control your body._ The voice said with a sigh. _Why are you doing this?_ I asked, feeling afraid.

_You can't stop it, Jean. We are one._ The voice growled lowly. I now started to walk faster as I had to find Goliath, now!


	66. Chapter 66

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I then saw Goliath in the distance, and I ran towards him. "Jean, what are you doing here?", Goliath asked in concern and confusion. "Goliath, it happened again! I lost control of my body, and I..hurt Lexington and Tony.", I said with a sniffle.

"Jean, we need to have Charles or Hank check you out.", Goliath said, looking very worried now. I then saw the fire, and once again, I felt myself holding my head. I started to hear various voices around me.

"Jean? Are you alright?", Goliath asked in worry as he held my shoulders. "Stay away from me.", I whispered out loud with a frightened whimper.

_You will listen to me, Jean._ The voice said with a low growl.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"Una, you think something might be wrong with Jean's magic. Could that be why she is losing control?", I asked her worriedly as we talked through the holographic screen. "Many users can lose control if they don't know what they're doing. That might be happening to Jean.", Una sighed with a conflicted frown.

"Okay, call me if you find anything that could help.", I said with a hasty nod. "I will.", Una said with a returned nod as she ended the call.

I was hanging out at the X-Mansion with Erik. "Still worried about Jean?", Erik asked gently. "I hope we can find out what's wrong with her. The more she uses her powers, the more she loses control.", I said with a sob.

"We will. Jean will be okay, Light.", Erik said reassuringly as he held my hand. "Listen to Erik. Jean will be okay.", Demona said with a reassuring nod of agreement.

"Thanks, Erik. You too, Demona." I said gratefully as he then kissed me on the lips. We then separated for air. "Light, you might want to see this.", Raven called out, sounding anxiously worried.

I and Erik walked over to a screen, showing the students. "Jean.", I said softly as I saw that her body heat was now red.

"Something's wrong.", Hank said with a furrowed frown. Without saying anything, I started to run with Erik and the others behind me.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

_We will end all the dark souls in this world, Jean._ The voice said with a snarl. "Stop.", I said, shaking my head in my hands.

"Jean?", Goliath asked louder, clenching into my shoulders a tad more firmer. "Is she okay?", Angela asked, sounding concerned.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop..", I repeated, saying it louder. "Jean?", Hudson asked in worry. "Please calm down.", Goliath said softly, pleading out to me as he sounded so worried.

"STOP!", I shouted as I blasted everyone around me backwards with my telekinesis, though I couldn't control myself. I then fell to the ground, and as soon as my head hit the ground, I blacked out.

(Light's P.O.V.)

I was running towards the door when it suddenly flew open, and a strong wind came right at us. I covered my face with my hands. "Everyone ok?", Raven asked with a slight grown.

"What was that?", Demona asked in confusion. "Jean.", I whispered in horror and worry as I saw her on the ground.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

_What are you going to do?_ I asked, afraid of the voice and the darkness around me. _It's time I'd show you who I really am._ The voice said with a growl.

Then there was color which blinded me for a second as I was in the darkness for a bit, and once I got used to the lighting of the colors, I saw a vision. I saw a familiar comet, furrowing through the sky, and on the land, I saw a Gargoyle, and he couldn't escape the comet as it enveloped him.

To my shock, the comet wasn't a meteorite, but more of a living energy, and it was absorbed into the Gargoyle while his hair was changed to white. He didn't have the armor or the muscles, but I instantly knew who he was once I recognized that white hair.

The vision went gone, and darkness came around me as I then gasped in horror and shock after seeing what he showed me. He's in my body, my head, and I can't stop him!

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"Charles is here.", Jasmine said with a anxious, hopeful look. Jean was on a bed, and Charles was holding her hand to see if he could read her mind.

"Charles, what's wrong with her?", Angela asked in worry and anxiety. "What is it? What do you see?", I asked, growing impatient as I am so worried about Jean.

"Nothing.", Charles said in a barely audible whisper as he looked horrified and taken back. Then I, Light, Angela, Erik, Raven, and Hank followed Charles to Cerebro.

"Her mutation has grown too powerful. For the first time, I can't penetrate her mind.", Charles said, looking pained and worried. "So that's what we're doing down here?", Angela asked with surprise.

"I built Cerebro to amplify my power. I think that's the only way I'm going to get inside her head now.", Charles said with a weary sigh. We then saw all the people around us in Cerebro.

"Hank, can you turn it up, please?", Charles asked quietly. "A little more? Thank you.", Charles said, nodding slightly in thanks.

"There she is.", Light said with a gasp. Charles then entered Jean's mind, and we saw everything inside her head. "Is it..supposed to look like this?", Raven asked with wide eyes.

"The mind of a psychic is a fragile thing. It takes only the slightest tap to take it in the wrong direction. I had to make adjustments to her mind when she was young.", Charles said with a tired sigh.

"What kind of adjustments?", Light asked with a frown. "Scaffolding... walls around... to keep out all the trauma.", Charles said with a pained look.

"What did you do to her, Charles?", I asked with a soft growl. "I saved her.", Charles said with a thin frown.

"You told me that she absorbed all of the Phoenix Gate's energy?", Charles asked carefully with thought. "Yes, and it nearly killed her.", Angela said with her lip bit in fear and horror.

"I think that whatever happened to her, she absorbed all that power. In the process, those walls that  
I erected are being torn down.", Charles said with a slight shake of his head. "Quiet!", we heard a voice, and we turned around to see a car crash.

"What is that?", Erik asked quietly in shock. "It is what I was trying to save her from.", Charles said with a solemn look.

_Don't you get it, Jean? We are one._ A voice said. "What is that voice?", Angela asked nervously.

_You can't get rid of me._ The voice said with a growl. "Charles.", I hissed sharply in warning.

"She's waking up.", Charles said with a worried look. "Jean? Jean, don't be afraid. It's only me. I want you to remain calm. And I'd like you to focus on my voice.", Charles said, looking anxious.

"Get out of my head.", Jean warned with a sob. "Just stay... calm. Jean... She's fighting me, Hank, turn it up.", Charles said with a stern look at Hank.

"You don't understand! You have to get out..before he hurts you.", Jean said, her sobs growing louder. "Who will hurt me?", Charles asked hastily with a frown.

"The voice I keep hearing in my head, he is the one who is making me hurt you.", Jean said, tears falling down her face. "Just stay calm.", Charles demanded softly.

"I can feel him coming back.", Jean said, sounding scared. "Jean.", I whispered in horror and fear.

"Turn it up.", Charles said with a frustrated look. "It's too much already.", Hank protested loudly, shaking his head in distress and worry.

"Get out now.", Jean said with a cry of pain. Then we started to see some flames form around her mind. "What's going on?", Raven asked in shock and fear.

"Stop, Charles! I don't want him to hurt you, Charles!", Jean said, calling out, tears falling among a sob. "For god's sake, Charles, listen to Jean.", Light said with a demanding tone of worry and desperation.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!", We heard a male voice, and then a Gargoyle's roar. Charles then was knocked out. "Charles!", We all shouted in worry and horror.

"What happened?", Raven asked anxiously. "I don't know, but we have to get him to the infirmary.", Hank said with a furrowed look of worry.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I woke up sobbing. He made me hurt one of my friends again! I now knew who this person was talking to me in my mind, and he is a danger to my friends, and everyone on earth. He could make me hurt innocent people!

I stared at myself in the mirror, and I knew there was only one way to stop him. I then grabbed a paper, and started to write a note for Goliath and my friends, telling them why I am doing this.

I cried softly as I placed the paper on the bed. I then opened the window, and I turned to give one last glance before flying out.

_Jean, don't do this._ The voice warned sharply. _You're a danger to my friends._ I said with a protective growl.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I then ran towards the room where Jean was resting in. "Jean, are you...", I asked out loud, but when I opened the door, Jean wasn't in the room.

"Jean?", I asked worriedly. Then I saw that the window was open, and I saw a note. I picked it up, and I started to read.

_**Goliath, everyone, I know who the person is, who has been talking to me in my mind. He is very dangerous, and he is the reason I lose control of my body. I can't stop him when he takes control of me, and I know the only way to stop him...**__**is to kill myself.**_

_**I'm so sorry, Goliath, and everyone, but this is the only way.**_

_**From Jean.**_

I felt my hands shaking after I read the note. I have to stop Jean! But where could she be? Without thinking, I was running to the front doors.

"Father, what's wrong?", Angela asked hastily with concern and confusion. "I have to stop Jean!", I shouted quickly.

"What's wrong?", Angela asked again, now very worried. "I can't explain now! Just read this note to everyone down in the lab!", I called out quickly as I handed my daughter the note before running out and gliding off.

I used a device to track Jean's communicator, and it showed me where she is. At the castle upon Xanatos's building.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"You're going to be okay, Charles.", Jasmine said with a reassuring nod as she helped Charles get up. "How are James and Aurora?", Charles asked worriedly.

"Rogue is looking after them.", Jasmine said with a small smile. "Charles, what did you see in Jean's mind?", I asked anxiously.

"All I saw was desire...all rage and anger, it's all coming out at once.", Charles whispered in shock and pain. "That's what Jean is feeling?", Erik asked in shock, his eyes wide.

"But it wasn't coming from Jean..it's like something else is living in her body.", Charles said with a shake of his head. "What do you mean?", Hank asked in confusion.

"It's like what Jean said. That..thing is taking control of her mind, and forcing her to hurt people.", Charles said with a upset look. "And she's changing.", Charles said with a sob as he held his head in his hands.

"Guys!", We saw Angela running into the lab, tears falling. "Angela, what's wrong?", I asked worriedly.

"We have to find Jean!", Angela said with a sob. "What happened?", Raven asked in concern.

"She left! Charles, can you track her with your mind?", Angela asked desperately. "Not anymore. Whatever is living inside her body is preventing me from reading her mind.", Charles said with a pained and afraid look.

"Angela, what's that note for?", I asked anxiously. Angela handed me the note.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Hello, Jean, what are you doing here?", Fox asked in confusion as she was with Xanatos and Owen. "Why do you look so sad?", Xanatos asked with a concerned look.

"I'm sorry.", I said softly as I used my powers to put them to sleep. I then walked up the stairs to the top of the building, and I was now at the castle.

I was walking to the edge, and I saw how tall the building is. I sobbed quietly as I knew I had to do this.

"Don't do it, Jean.", I turned around to see Goliath. "Stay away.", I said with tears falling down my face, holding up my hands, and turning around again.

"Jean, please, listen to me!", Goliath cried out. I slowly turned around to face him. "Jean, please come back home, we can help you.", Goliath said clearly, pain tracing his face.

"You can't.", I said with a hard shake of my head. "Jean, please, I love you, I can't live without you! If you kill yourself, everyone will be left sad and heartbroken.", Goliath said with tears now falling down his face.

"Goliath..he's getting stronger, and he's making me hurt people.", I said loudly as I was slowly approaching him. "I am not going to let you go, Jean! We can stop him, together.", Goliath growled lightly with a hand holding my cheek.

"I know. That's what I loved about you, Goliath.", I said with a soft, weak smile as I kissed him. Then quickly, I used my telekinesis to blast him as far away as I could.

"Goodbye, Goliath.", I said warmly with a sad look on my face as I started running to the edge of the castle. "Jean, no!", Goliath shouted.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"Hey, what's that?", Storm asked quickly as we were all in the X-Jet. "It's Jean.", Angela said with a gasp.

"She's going to jump!", Raven said with a horrified scream. "No!", I said with a horrified roar.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I then jumped off the castle, and I started to fall as I then closed my eyes, waiting for the impact to kill me.

Then I felt something grab my arm, and I opened my eyes to see Goliath. He then dug his claws onto the building to stop us from falling.

"You are very stubborn, Goliath.", I said softly with a chuckle. "You are even more stubborn, Jean. Please, my love, don't do this.", Goliath spoke, his voice breaking.

I then saw the X-Jet coming from a distance. "Let me go.", I said with a nod. "No, Jean, please, no! We'll find a way to help you.", Goliath said with fresh tears falling.

"This is the only way..for all of you to be safe.", I said with a weak growl. "Please..I love you.", Goliath whispered lovingly and strongly.

"I love you too.", I whispered softly with a small smile. To prevent him from jumping after me, I used my powers to make his hand get stuck on the stone.

I then let go of his hand, and I jumped off. "NO!", Goliath roared as he saw me falling. I had a smile on my face as I fell.

Then I felt my head hit the concrete floor, and I heard my skull smash open. I felt blood pool out from my head as the last thing I remember before dying is seeing Goliath's heartbroken face as he roared in pain from all his heart.


	67. Chapter 67

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I was forced to see my mate, the love of my life..fall to her death. I saw her body land on a roof, and I could see her limbs sprawled out. **(Same way Gamora's body looked like in Infinity War)**

I saw blood coming from her head. I then let out a roar of sadness and pain. "Goliath, grab the rope!", I then saw a rope and grabbed it as the others started to pull me back up.

Once I made it to the top, I saw my clan, teammates, and the X-Men. "Goliath, where's Jean?", Light asked, demanding desperately.

I didn't respond as all I had on my face was a look of sadness and pain. "No, please, no!", Light cried out with tears as I saw her run to the edge along with Angela, and Elisa.

"NO!", Light roared out in pain as I knew she had seen Jean's body. I saw Erik hug her. I then went over to hug my daughter as she was crying. "Angela, I'm sorry for your loss.", Demona said, looking horrified and devastated.

"It can't be! Not Jean...", Angela sobbed loudly as I and Demona wrapped our wings around her. "Not my daughter, no! Jean!", Light cried out.

"Damn it...Why did you do that, Jean?", Erik spoke quietly in horror and pain. "Oh, gods, no!", Raven cried out in pain as she hugged Hank.

"Jean.", Hank said softly as he was crying. "This can't be happening!", Elisa cried out with a sob as she hugged Hudson.

I felt Zilla Jr. hop onto my shoulders as I heard him whimper at seeing Jean's body. "No.", Laura cried out as she hugged Logan.

"Fuck, Jean, not you.", Logan growled out, looking so pained. "Jean, why did you do it?", Rogue asked, crying loudly as she was hugging Bobby.

"Please, this can't be.", Bobby said with a whisper of horror and disbelief. "Not my friend.", Steve said with a horrified look on his face.

"Jean.", Natasha cried with a loud sob. "You were a great person.", Clint said with a growl of pain.

"And she was one of the best chefs in the family too.", Tony whispered with a lone tear down his face. "This can't be true.", Lexington cried as he hugged Nightcrawler.

"She's gone.", Nightcrawler said with a pained breath. "Forever.", Wanda cried as she hugged Vision.

"Never to hear her voice again...", Vision shook his head in pain. "Why, Jean, why?", Peter asked with a yell of pain.

"You were the second human we became friends with.", Brooklyn said with tears falling down his face. "You taught us about mutants.", Broadway said with a bellowing sob.

"And helped us live in peace with humans.", Hudson said with a heartbroken look. Bronx whined out with low growls. "She was part of my family.", Charles whispered in pain and horror.

"Jean.", I whispered lowly as memories flashed by. Her beautiful visage, her wit, her banter, her wonderful skills at cooking, and incredibly wonderful with her powers; old and new, and most of all, her heart that never stopped at letting in love from family and friends.

-The next day-

All of our friends, Avengers, X-Men, Deadpool, Riley, Elisa's family, Xanatos and his family, and the students from the Xavier school all came to the Avengers Facility.

We were all taking turns giving our speeches about Jean. "She was like a daughter to me, and I raised her all my life.", Light cried out with a sniffle. Then it was my turn.

"I'd never knew such a passionate, kind, wonderful woman like Jean until I met her. She has saved my life quite a few times, and in return, I fell in love with her. She changed my heart, and I changed her life. She will always be my love of my life, my mate, my best friend, and that will never change.", I spoke softly yet clearly.

After that, I, Steve, Logan, and Tony were carrying Jean's coffin to the woods, which is where she would be buried. We then started to lower her coffin into the ground, and our friends then started to throw the flowers that they had in their hands.

After that, the coffin was buried in the ground. I saw Jean's headstone.

Jean Grey.

Loving friend, wife, and daughter.

I hugged my daughter, tears falling down my face. "Goodbye, Jean.", Angela said with a small sob. "May you rest.", Light said with a cry of grief as she threw herself into Erik's side, Erik holding her close with moist, sad eyes.

"Goodbye, my love.", I said softly as I placed a flower on her headstone. Then we all had left to go back to our homes, but we knew this sadness we felt for Jean, it would forever haunt us.

-3 days later-

(Titania's P.O.V.)

I was doing what I usually did when I felt this dark energy. "Oh, gods, no, it can't be!", I said with a horrified gasp.

"What's wrong?", Oberon asked in concern and curiosity. "My lord, he's back.", I said softly as I stared at my husband in horror.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"And we couldn't stop her.", I said softly with a pained look. Una and her clan had come to visit. "We're sorry for your loss.", Leo said with a heartbroken frown. "Don't be.", I said with a weary sigh.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I was at Jean's grave, and I kept staring at the picture of her, smiling. "Jean.", I whispered lowly. "I don't know what to do as now that you're gone.", I said with a sob.

"I try to move on, but I keep thinking about you, my love.", I said with another stronger sob as I can't stop the memories flashing by. "I wish...you could come back to me.", I said softly.

I then started to cry, but then I felt myself get sent flying backwards. I saw a foggy mist, and then it cleared as I saw there standing... JEAN!

"Jean!", I cried out as I ran to her, my eyes wide and disbelieving. "Is it really you?", I asked softly as I reached out my hand to touch her...She's real...

"How can this be? I'm supposed to be dead.", Jean said with a shocked look. Jean then stared at me, and I kissed her on the lips desperately and passionately as I missed this so much.

Jean slowly returned the kiss before she pulled away. "Please no, not again.", Jean said with a shake of her head. "Jean, what's wrong?", I asked in worry.

"Stay away from me.", Jean said with a groan. "No!", Jean cried out as she passed out. "Jean!", I said as I rushed towards her body.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

No, he used his magic to bring me back to life. _You can't get rid of me, Jean._ The voice said with a growl. _Also, there is one thing you have to know._ The voice said with a hum.

_What?_ I asked warily. _Your father is still alive._ The voice said with a sigh.

(Light's P.O.V.)

Then to our shock, we saw Titania appear. "Where is Jean?", She asked frantically. "Shit, you scared us.", Raven said with a annoyed look.

"Sorry, but where is she?", Titania asked hastily with a worried look. Then we saw Goliath with Jean in his arms! "Jean!", I yelled out in surprise and shock.

"Goliath, what are you doing?", Natasha asked with narrowed eyes. "Jean came back to life.", Goliath said with a overjoyed yet concerned look.

"Goliath, are you sure?", Logan asked with a suspicious growl. "He's telling the truth.", Titania said with a nod.

"We need to get her to the infirmary.", Hank said with a anxious look. "Follow me.", Tony said with a quick gesture.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"Everything in her body is okay.", Hank said with a amazed and relieved look. "But how is it she is alive?", Raven asked in shock and confusion.

"He must have used his magic to bring her back to life.", Titania mused out in thought. "Who?", Brooklyn asked with curiosity.

Titania approached Jean who was sleeping on the medical table. "How is it she was able to control her powers?", Titania asked softly.

"When she was a girl, I created a series of psychic barriers to isolate her powers from her conscious mind." Charles said with a sigh. "What?", I asked with shock.

"I saw that her powers would be too powerful for her to handle.", Charles said with a resigned nod. "You only enraged him even more.", Titania said with a frustrated growl.

"Enraged who?", Una asked warily. "Titania, if you don't tell us what you know...", Angela hissed in warning.

Titania sighed heavily. "You all know that something is living inside Jean's body.", Titania said with a nod. "Yes, we heard his voice in Jean's mind.", Hank said with a frown.

"Who was that?", Lexington asked with curiosity. "The being living in Jean's body is none other than...the Dark Phoenix.", Titania said with a horrified frown.

"What!?", I and my clan cried out in horror. "But that can't be! He's dead!", Demona said with a snarl.

"Yes, he disappeared a century ago!", Light said, agreeing furiously. "How is it that he is inside Jean's body?", Brooklyn asked out in shock.

"How did he get inside her body?", Lexington asked, nodding in agreement. "Wasn't the Dark Phoenix the Gargoyle you guys said that killed people with dark souls?", Steve said with a bewildered and shocked look.

"Yes, he was, but, Titania, tell us, how is it the Dark Phoenix is inside Jean's mind?", I asked with a snarl. "I'll tell you, but first, you all need to know the truth about the Dark Phoenix.", Titania said with a weary look.

She then used her powers to make the room change, and she was showing us something. We were in space.

"Where are we?", Angela asked in amazement and surprise. "Hey, that's the solar flare!", Elisa said, pointing out with a shocked look.

"That looks like the same solar flare Jean absorbed.", Light said with a surprised gasp. "That's the energy she absorbed?", Erik asked in shock.

We saw the solar flare enter Earth. "Dark Phoenix is not a Gargoyle...he is actually a cosmic entity from outer space.", Titania said with a frown. "What?!", Angela gasped in shock.

"That's just crazy!", Broadway bellowed in surprise. "When he landed on Earth, he took on the form of a Gargoyle. Back then, he didn't have a name until the humans gave it to him, and called him Dark Phoenix.", Titania said with a sigh.

We saw the solar flare take on the form of a Gargoyle. "Phoenix.", I said with a snarl. "He is too powerful for me and my husband, so the only one who beat him was Bejurim.", Titania said with a weary nod.

Then it showed the Dark Phoenix fighting Bejurim. "What did he do to the Dark Phoenix?", Charles asked curiously, sounding horrified. "He had used a spell to absorb half of the Dark Phoenix's powers, and half of his spirit into a object which you all came to know as the Phoenix Gate.", Titania said with a heavy sigh.

We saw the Phoenix Gate in Bejurim's hands. "Meaning that when Jean destroyed the gate...", Light started out in surprised thought. "She absorbed the other half of the Dark Phoenix's spirit.", Titania finished with a firm nod.

"But how is it he survived?", I asked in terror and wonder. "Dark Phoenix had gone into hiding as he knew his physical body couldn't keep him alive, and he needed a host.", Titania said with a frown.

Then we saw a child-aged Jean playing in her backyard. "Jean.", Light said with a soft murmur. "Dark Phoenix saw that she was a class 5 mutant, and he knew that she would be strong enough to withstand his power.", Titania said with a growl.

Then in the sky, we saw a familiar flare fly towards Jean, and it entered her body. "How could he do that?!", Raven asked with shock and horror.

"She was just a kid!", Elisa said with a sob and a shake of her head. "He is the reason why Jean is losing control.", I said out softly in worry and horror. Then we were back in the lab.

"Before Jean absorbed the other half of Dark Phoenix's spirit, the other half didn't have the power to control her mind when you had placed those psychic barriers around her mind.", Titania said with a frown.

"But after the Dark Phoenix became whole again, he can now easily control her mind as I can sense him struggling to break the psychic barriers.", Titania said with a growl.

"If I place the psychic barriers again, it might stop him.", Charles said, looking furiously determined. "It won't, Charles. It would only enrage the Dark Phoenix even more, but Jean can control her mind for now as a few of the psychic barriers are still protecting her from the Dark Phoenix.", Titania said with a nod.

"That's good.", Tony said with a relieved exhale of breath. "But once the Dark Phoenix destroys the psychic barriers, he will slowly corrupt her mind, and make her do whatever he wants." Titania said.

"No, not Jean! She's not supposed to be a prisoner in her own mind!", I cried out in pain and distress.


	68. Chapter 68

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"Is there anyway that you can get the Dark Phoenix out of her body?", Light asked desperately. "Please tell us that there is way to get him out of Jean's body.", Angela asked with a similar look of desperation.

"I'm afraid not. The Dark Phoenix has already bonded with her body, and I fear that if we try to remove him from her body, it may kill her.", Titania said with a weary look as she shook her head sadly.

Zilla Jr. was licking Jean's face, and Angela then picked him up. "But what can we do?", Una asked in worry. "We can't let that Gargoyle control her.", Steve said with a upset look.

"He could force her to hurt more people.", Logan growled out in agreement. "I'm afraid that Jean is the only one who can stop him.", Titania said with a sigh.

"What should we do when she wakes up?", Hudson asked with a sigh. "How will we know it's either Jean or the Dark Phoenix?", Erik asked warily.

"When the Dark Phoenix takes control, Jean's eyes are red.", Titania said with a nod. "She's waking up.", Elisa called out softly.

Jean slowly sat up. "Jean.", I said softly as I walked up to her.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Please, Goliath, don't.", I said with a upset frown. Then everything in the room started to shake. "Jean, stay calm, focus on me.", Goliath said softly in a reassuring tone.

"Listen to Goliath, Jean.", Light said, sounding worried. "Kill me.", I sobbed out weakly with a shake of my head.

"No, Jean.", Goliath said with a stubborn look. "Please! I can't control him. When he comes, I can't stop him. Okay? He could hurt you again.", I said with a sob.

"Jean, listen, we can help you, we'll find a way.", Goliath said sternly with another reassuring nod as he had his hands on my head. "We can help you fix your problem.", Hank said with a determined nod. Then I felt Dark Phoenix take control of my mind again.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I saw Jean's eyes turn red, and her face became inflamed with orange cracks. "I won't let you fix it.", The Dark Phoenix growled out through Jean. "It's him!", Titania said with a horrified gasp.

The Dark Phoenix then blasted me backwards with his telekinesis, and I hit a wall. "Jean, stop!", Light shouted in protest. The others tried to stop her, but Dark Phoenix sent them flying to the wall.

I saw him use his powers to sent the door flying, and I saw Jean under Dark Phoenix's control walk away. "We need to go after her.", I said with a upset growl.

"We can't follow her now! You saw how the Dark Phoenix can easily send you flying.", Titania said, protesting strongly with worry and horror in her eyes.

"Let's go.", Charles said with a weary yet all-knowing expression. "Where? We don't know where Jean is.", Elisa said with a confused, impatient look.

"I know where she is heading.", Charles said with a sigh. "How can you be sure?", I asked with a raised eye ridge. We all went to the jets, and started to take off.

"How do you know where we're going, Charles?", I asked sharply. "If you can't track her, how do you know where she is?", Angela asked with a frown.

"You know how.", Charles said with another sigh. "Jesus Christ. What did you do?", Light asked with a pissed off growl.

"I protected her.", Charles protested sharply. "From the truth? There's another word for that.", I said with a snarl. "We have to find Jean before she harms someone.", Titania said softly, looking worried.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

_Is this it?_ I asked warily. _Yes, this is where you lived._ Dark Phoenix said with a hum. I then knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer.

"Dad.", I said shortly. "Jean.", My father said with a surprised look.

"He told me you were dead. I never thought I'd be back here. It's the same. All of it.", I said softly as I came inside to see the house. "Can I get you something... to drink, or-or eat?", My dad asked anxiously.

"Uh, no... I'm good. I'm... I'm really good.", I said with a shake of my head. "It's so good to see you.", I said with a small smile.

"Um, I'll-I'll get you some water, okay?", My dad said with a nod as he walked into the kitchen. I then decided to go see the photos, and I saw photos of my parents. But the odd thing is that there was no photos of me.

_Don't you see, Jean?_ Dark Phoenix said with a sigh. _What?_ I asked lowly. _Your father abandoned you._ Dark Phoenix said with a growl.

_No, that can't be true._ I said in denial. _Then how come he has no photos of you?_ Dark Phoenix said with a snort.

_Your father never looked for you._ Dark Phoenix said with a growl. I saw in the glass, my eyes turn red, and I tried to prevent him from taking control. "Jean.", I heard my father say.

I slowly turned around to see him with a glass of water in his hand. "All these photos, none of me.", I said with a frown. "You never looked for me.", I said with a sob.

"Jean.", My dad said quietly. "Why didn't you look for me?", I asked sharply. "Maybe we should sit down.", My dad said with a anxious frown.

"No, I won't-I don't want to sit down. Why didn't you come looking for me? And don't try to lie, I can read your mind.", I said, feeling upset.

_Then read his mind, Jean._ Dark Phoenix said quietly. "I can't care for her. I don't even know what she is.", My dad said, looking lost.

"I do.", Charles said with a nod. "Then you'll take her?", Dad said with a desperate look.

"You didn't even say goodbye.", I said softly after I returned back to reality. "I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to your mother.", My dad said with a furious frown.

I felt my eyes start to turn red. "I was eight years old...", I hissed as I walked forward, and I made the glass in my dad's hand explode into pieces. "How could you do that to me?", I asked with anger.

"You want to come in? Come all the way in. Don't forget what you did.", Dad said with a furious growl. I then started to see my mom in his mind. I heard the younger me talk.

"I don't know, it's not me.", My child self said, shaking her head. "It's him.", My child self said with a scared look.

_Jean, remain calm._ Dark Phoenix's voice called out. I then started to sob. "Quiet!", My child self shouted shrilly. I then saw that I made my mom fall asleep, and the car hit a truck.

My mom hit her head, and it killed her instantly. "No.", I sobbed loudly. I then saw my father crying over my mom's dead body. _You made me kill...my mother._ I said, my voice cracking.

_I tried to make you stay calm, Jean._ Dark Phoenix said, sounding pained for once. _Did Light know about this?_ I asked shortly.

_No, Charles lied to her as well._ Dark Phoenix said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Jean. But my whole world died that day. And... you went with it.", My dad said with a frown.

I then started to feel the Dark Phoenix try to take control again, but I was able to stop him. I then felt the house start to shake.

"Jean, don't. Please. Stop that. Stop it.", My dad said, looking scared. "It's not me, it's them.", I said with a frown as I made my father fall asleep.

I then walked outside to see the X-Jet and Quinjet land. I then saw my friends in their uniforms walk out. I got mad as I saw Charles. I was now standing in the middle of the street.

"You shouldn't have come here.", I said with a low growl. "Jean, please stay calm.", Goliath said, looking worried.

"We've come to take you home.", Charles said with a nod. "Why should I go anywhere with you after you have been lying to me my whole life?!", I said to Charles with a sob.

"Look, your father couldn't handle you, and we took you in.", Charles said with a sigh. "Listen to him, Jean.", Mystique said, looking worried.

"You told me that my father was dead, and because of you messing with my mind, I killed my mother.", I said with a sob. "You didn't mean to, Jean! It was the Dark Phoenix who made you do that.", Light said with a nod.

"But still, you lied to me.", I said with a growl. "Jean, we can help you. I can help you, and Titania or Una can help you, but you have to listen to me.", Charles said with a desperate look.

"No, no, I don't.", I said with a snarl. "Goliath.", Charles said softly, and Goliath then started to walk forward.

"He lied to me, Goliath, about everything, and he's the reason the Dark Phoenix is making me lose control!", I said with a sob. "We'll figure everything out together. Just come back to me. Remember? You said you'd always come back to me.", Goliath said with a reassuring and worried look.

I then stared at him with a lost look. "Come back to me.", Goliath said, pleading with tears in his eyes. "Please, Jean.", Angela said with a sob. I saw Zilla Jr. on her shoulder.

Then I started to hear police sirens. "Jean.", Goliath spoke loudly. Then I started to feel Dark Phoenix take control.

"Stay away from me.", I said in warning as I felt my face now had orange cracks. "Please stay away from me.", I called out with a sob.

"Stay away from me!", Dark Phoenix roared as he made me cause the police cars to crash. "Stop her, quickly!", Charles said with a horrified and scared look.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I saw Phoenix try to fly away, but Nightcrawler teleported, and grabbed Phoenix.

(Nightcrawler's P.O.V.)

We were now inside a house. I saw Phoenix start to throw objects at me. "You made a mistake messing with me.", Dark Phoenix said with a snarl.

"Jean, please don't let him control you!", I pleaded out to her. But Phoenix made the roof fall on top of me.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I saw the house explode, and we felt a shock wave as it sent us all flying off our feet. Then I heard Quicksilver yell, and I saw him roll fast on the ground. He must have tried to use his speed to stop the Dark Phoenix, but he must have seen him.

"Pietro!", Wanda shouted in horror and worry. "Jean, stop this!", Elisa shouted in fear.

"I am not Jean.", Phoenix growled lightly. I then saw Phoenix lift his hand, and he was doing something to Elisa. "Elisa, what's wrong?", Deadpool asked in worry and fear.

"I feel bad like something's hurting me.", Elisa gasped out in pain before she fell to the ground, unconscious. "Elisa? Elisa!" Deadpool called in horror and fear as he leaned down to check Elisa over.

"What did you do to her?", Hudson asked with a snarl. "I just put her in a coma.", Phoenix said with a growl.

"I've had enough.", Penny said, sounding upset as she started to shoot her spiderwebs at Phoenix,and she was on a roof. "Penny, be careful!", Peter shouted in worry and fear.

It was no use as the Phoenix disintegrated the webs. "You shouldn't have done that.", Phoenix said with a low growl. Penny then fell to the ground.

"Penny!", Brooklyn and Peter shouted in horror and fear. "What did you do to her!", Brooklyn shouted angrily as he held Penny in his arms.

"I simply mutated her blood into a poison, which's not deathly, but enough to put her into a coma.", Phoenix growled lightly. "You asshole!", Mystique shouted with a snarl.

"Raven, no!", Beast shouted in fear. "Another one.", Phoenix said with a snort as he used his powers to send Mystique flying.

"Raven!", Charles shouted in horror as he saw his foster sister hit her head. Beast ran over to her. "Storm, wait!", Light called out in fear as I saw her fire a lighting strike at Phoenix, but he simply deflected it.

He then pushed us all back,and we fell to the ground. "It's no use, Dark Phoenix is too strong.", Steve said with a groan.

"We can't give up.", I said with a snarl. "Jean, stop!" Una shouted hastily as I saw her approach Phoenix.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I had seen what he had made me do. "I told you to stay away.", I said with a sob as I lowered myself to the ground. "That's never gonna happen.", Una said with a determined, stubborn look.

"Please stop.", I said with a shake of my head. "Not until I know you're gonna be okay.", Una said with a frown.

"Something's... happening to me.", I said with a whimper of fright. "So come home, and we can help you.", Una said with a encouraging look.

"You can't, you don't... You don't... know what it's like.", I said with a sob. "Then tell me.", Una demanded softly with a warm look.

"When he takes control...he makes me hurt innocent people.", I said, my voice cracking. "I'm not afraid of you, Jean.", Una said with a nod as she slowly approached me, and I then started to hold my head.

I could hear her voice echo in my mind. "Look at me. Focus on my voice.", Una said gently. I felt the orange cracks on my face start to come back. "Listen to her, Jean.", Light called out.

"Don't let him control you.", Broadway bellowed. "We're going to get through this together.", Una said with a stronger nod.

"I'm not giving up on you, Jean.", Una said with a shake of her head. "This is what family does. We take care of each other.", Una spoke loudly as I saw that she was now in front of me.

"Yes, you're family, Jean!", Angela called out, sounding so sure. I held my head tighter as I started to feel the Dark Phoenix start to take control.

"You're my family, Jean...", Una said quietly as she slowly reached her hand out to touch my arm. "No matter what.", Una said with a firm nod.

"STOP!", Dark Phoenix roared. I then opened my eyes to see..and I gasped in horror at what I have done.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

We all gasped in horror as we saw Phoenix blast Una backwards with telekinesis and she was...

"No.", Angela whispered in shock as she held her hands above her mouth. "Please, this can't be.", Light said with a sob.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I ran towards Una, who had a shocked and look of terror on her face. The blast had sent her flying...and impaling her on a piece of wood.

I saw the wood go through her chest, and there was blood. Una was gasping for air as I knew she wouldn't survive this.

"Jean..", Una whispered weakly. I then heard Leo growl. I then sobbed as I started to fly away. "JEAN, COME BACK!", Goliath roared.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I saw Jean fly away, and Leo ran towards Una.


	69. Chapter 69

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"Una.", Leo said out loud in shock and heartbreak. "I can't catch...my breath.", Una said, her voice breaking. Gods, she sounded so weak.

"Leo...I love you.", Una said as she attempted to touch Leo's cheek with her hand. "Una, please.", Leo said, pleading with tears falling down his face.

"I...i..i...", Una said slowly before her head lowered to the left side, and the life from her eyes faded away. She had died. "Una, please don't leave me!" Leo said as his forehead touched Una's forehead, giving out a roar of pain and heartbreak.

I saw that everyone else was crying, and I was shocked at how the Dark Phoenix could make Jean do whatever he wants. We all had gone to London, and the London clan are doing the wind ceremony for Una as we were all at Stonehedge.

"Ashes to ashes or dust to dust. All is one with the wind.", Leo said softly as he spread Una's ashes among the wind. The London clan then started to glide among the ashes so that Una may forever be with them.

We all had gone back to the Avengers Facility. Elisa, Raven, Penny, and Quicksilver are in a coma, and Hank isn't sure when they will wake up.

"Pops, is it true?", Cri-Kee asked quietly. "Jean killed Una?", Hope asked with a frown. "Jean didn't mean to. The Dark Phoenix is controlling her mind, making her do things she hates.", Steve said with a sigh and a low growl.

"Jean is still our friend, and we will help her no matter what!", Angela said with a firm nod. I then walked into I and Jean's room. "It wasn't an accident, Goliath. She killed Una, and she hurt Penny, Elisa, Raven, and Pietro. Maybe you can't admit that to yourself, or to them. But it's the truth.", Brooklyn said with a growl.

"Jean can't help it as the Dark Phoenix is controlling her.", I snapped back wearily. "Goliath, she is a danger to everyone.", Brooklyn said with a louder growl.

"Get out.", I said with a sharp growl. "She may be your mate, but she needs to be stopped before she kills anyone else!", Brooklyn snarled lowly.

"Get out!", I shouted at him, snarling sharply, and Brooklyn snorted angrily with a glare at me before he left the room.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"This is your fault, Charles.", Hank said with a growl as he clenched the glass in his hands, whiskey whirling in it. "Pardon?", Charles said with a surprised look.

"It's your fault, Raven is in a coma.", Hank said with a loud growl. "Come on, that's not fair.", Charles protested sharply.

"Fair? Oh, now, talk about fair. You messed with the mind of an eight-year-old girl. You pushed out all that pain and anger. Where do you think it's gonna go?", Hank said with a low snarl.

"You even lied to Light, and you never told her about what you did to Jean.", Hank said with a miffed look. "How could you hide that from me, Charles?", I asked angrily with a nod of agreement.

"She's dangerous, and she need to be stopped permanently.", Hank snarled loudly. "It's not Jean's fault! The Dark Phoenix is making her do this!", I said with a upset sob.

"If Jean had only blocked him in the first place, without your help, we wouldn't have been in this damn situation!", Hank roared loudly.

"Hank, if you're not going to help Light feel better, then leave.", Charles said with a sharp glare at him. Hank just threw the glass to the floor before he marched out the room.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I was sitting in the rain, and my shirt had a bit of Una's blood as I was furiously trying to get it off. "Why did you make me do that?", I asked shrilly with a sob.

_She was getting too close. I need personal space! _Dark Phoenix growled lowly. "She was my friend.", I whispered lowly with a tear falling down my face.

_We have more important things to take care of._ Dark Phoenix said with a huff. I then felt the flaming orange cracks on my face start to form.

(Vuk's P.O.V.)

I was in the Grey house. "And who are you supposed to be?", Mr Grey asked warily as he was sitting on the couch. "We're the ones who are going to help you, Mr. Grey.", I said with a thoughtful hum.

"I didn't know she was gonna come back. I'm sorry for all this.", Mr. Grey apologized softly. "It's okay. We just want to get an accurate picture of who Jean is.", I said warmly.

"Tell us about when you gave her to the mutant.", My follower said with a sharp nod. "Um... Maybe, uh... It might be better if I talked to a lawyer.", Mr. Grey mused out shakily.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Grey. But I need to know everything about her now.", I said with a raised eyebrow. I then stood up. "This truly is an unfortunate development.", I said with a furious frown.

"Why-Why is that?", Mr. Grey asked nervously. "Because it's so much easier to understand your language when you're not screaming.", I said nonchalantly as I twisted his heart from inside, and he was screaming in pain.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I was in the Quintjet with Steve, Angela, Logan, Light, Erik, and Clint. Zilla Jr. was on my shoulder, whimpering. We had warned our allies about Jean being controlled by the Dark Phoenix.

"How are we going to find her?", Light asked worriedly. "We will find her, Light.", Erik said reassuringly as he squeezed Light's hand.

"Hang on, I'm getting a call.", I said quickly. "Goliath! Jean is attacking Ishimura!", Kai shouted hastily.

"What!?", Angela shouted in shock. "Her eyes are red, and when she talks, it sounds like a male.", Kai said, looking anxious.

"We're on our way.", Steve said with a nod. "Let's head to Japan.", Steve said as he then flicked the engine lights on, and then we were off.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I was forced to watch the Dark Phoenix disintegrate these people who had dark souls. "Jean, stop!" Sora shouted, pleading. Dark Phoenix used his powers to send her flying.

_I do not wish to harm any Gargoyles._ Dark Phoenix said sharply.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

The jet then landed, and we all got out. "There she is!", Angela said with a gesture. "Jean!", I called out in worry and fear.

"Let's go!", Steve said with a gesture. "Get to safety!", Steve called out as he and the rest of us helped people escape.

We saw Phoenix make a helicopter fall to the ground. "Get down!", Erik shouted in warning as we saw one of the helicopters blades fly right at us.

"Phoenix, let Jean go!" Light shouted fiercely. "Jean is now under my control.", Phoenix said with a growl before he sent us all flying, and we saw him flying off.

"We need to go after her.", I said, feeling very worried. But the problems soon started to get worse.


	70. Chapter 70

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

Dark Phoenix had started to attack people around the world, and all of them are where our Gargoyle friends live. We were now in London, and we saw Phoenix use his powers to bring the police's guns to him.

"No.", Clint said with a horrified gasp. The Phoenix then started to fire the guns at the police killing several of them. The London clan tried to stop the Dark Phoenix.

"You killed Una!", Staghart said with a roar as he tried to fly at Phoenix. "No, wait!", Light called out in fear. We then had no choice, but to fight the London clan to prevent them from harming Jean.

"You leave me no choice.", Phoenix said with a growl as he aimed six guns at Staghart. "Staghart, watch out!", Griff shouted in warning, but it was too late. The Phoenix had fired the six guns at Staghart, shooting him multiple times in the chest.

Staghart let out a roar of pain as he fell to the ground, and he was dead. "No!", Constance roared angrily as she flew towards the Phoenix.

"Constance, don't!", Leo shouted in horror. But it was too late as Phoenix smiled wickedly as he sent Constance flying, and we all saw her fall into a deep pit.

I had run over to see if she was alright, but to my horror, Constance's body was not moving, meaning the height from the fall killed her instantly.

"You monster!", Leo roared angrily, but Griff held him back. Phoenix then flew away. "Why did you stop me?", Leo asked with a snarl.

"That wasn't Jean! She is being controlled by the Dark Phoenix!", Griff said with a protesting, upset look. "Are you siding with Goliath?", Leo asked with a low growl.

"Jean is Goliath's mate, and my beloved friend as well. She's family, and if that means siding with Goliath, then yes.", Griff spoke lowly with a growl. "We won't let you harm Jean.", I said with a warning growl.

"She is still our friend.", Steve said with a firm and stern nod. "And family.", Light said with a low huff and a nod.

(Titania's P.O.V.)

"My lord, please don't do this.", I pleaded firmly yet softly. "I'm sorry, but we are not safe from the Dark Phoenix as long as he is in Jean's body.", Oberon said with a distraught look as he sighed heavily.

"But we can still save her.", I said sharply with a nod. "I'm sorry, but I have made my choice.", Oberon said with a stern look at me.

"If you do this, you are my enemy.", I said with a sharp glare at him. "Sir, we have trouble! Jean is attacking!", Gabriel said, panting heavily.

"The Dark Phoenix.", I said with a gasp. I had run out to see Phoenix send various Gargoyles flying. "Jean, please stop!", Katharine shouted in worry.

"Quiet!", Phoenix shouted angrily as he sent Katharine flying. "Katharine!", Tom shouted in horror as he saw his wife hit her head.

Oberon then launched some magic at Phoenix, but he simply deflected it. "You are no match for me.", Phoenix said with a snort before he sent Oberon flying.

Phoenix then flew off. "Is everyone okay?", I asked worriedly. Tom, and a few members of the Avalon clan had sided with Oberon as they wanted to kill Jean.

Magus, Gabriel, Ophelia, and Boudicca were the only ones to join my side on protecting Jean. I had to go warn Goliath, but first, I needed to go visit the clans around the world to see who joined Goliath and I to protect Jean.

I went to Ishimura, where Kai, Hiroshi, and Katana were the only ones to join. I then went to Guatemala, where Zafiro and Jade were the only ones from their clan to join my side.

"We have to go warn Goliath.", I said sharply in warning to my friends.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"Goliath, I can't find Brooklyn.". Peter said with a worried look. "What? Are you sure he is not in his room?", I asked anxiously.

"No, I checked, I mean, I looked everywhere, but I can't find him.", Peter said with a shake of his head. "I received a call from Charles, he is asking if we have seen Hank.", Deadpool said with a frown as his mask was mostly off, showing off his face.

"Where's Goliath? I need to speak with him.", I heard what sounded like Titania. I then walked into the main room, and I saw Titania, along with a few of our allies.

"Titania, what's going on?", Angela asked worriedly. "I have some bad news. Oberon is forming a group from your allies to kill Jean.", Titania said with a deep sigh.

"What?!", we all shouted in shock. "The ones here are the only ones who believe we can still save Jean.", Titania said with a nod.

"We have to stop them!", I said with a low growl. "We can't let them harm Jean.", Light said with a snarl.

"We won't let them, sis.", Demona said as she nodded, clenching Light's shoulder gently. "We have to find Jean before they do.", Tony said, looking determined.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I was sitting in a bar, and I was using my powers, so no one can see that it's me. "Hello, Jean.", A white haired woman said to me softly.

"You can't control my mind like theirs. I'm not like them.", The white haired woman said with a smile. "Same please.", She said with a nod as she took a stool to sit upon.

"How did you find me?", I asked warily. _What does she want?_ Dark Phoenix said with a growl.

"Let's just say, I have friends in high places.", The white haired woman said with a chuckle. "Who are you?", I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The better question is, who are you? Are you a scared little girl who answers to a Gargoyle? Or are you the most powerful creature on the planet?", The white haired woman said with a hum.

"I don't know who I am.", I said softly with a snort. "Yes, you do. You're the girl who everyone abandons.", The white haired woman said with a nod.

"They have a good reason. It's because of him, he is making me hurt people.", I said with a barely-audible growl.

"Because of what's inside you? You're afraid of him because it makes you bad. Evil. All the words you've been  
taught to keep you in line. Words created a very long time ago by men with very little minds. They can't begin to comprehend what you are. Even your Avengers, X-Men...or even your mate.", The White haired woman said with a thoughtful glance at me.

"You think you can?", I asked suspiciously as I don't trust her. _I'll make sure she doesn't do anything to you, Jean._ Dark Phoenix said with a low, deep growl. He sounds protective for once.

I had followed the woman who told me that her name is Vuk, to a house in downtown New York. I then entered the house, and saw Vuk's friends standing there.

"They know who I am?", I asked with surprise. "Yes.", Vuk said with a smile. "And they're not afraid of me?", I asked, feeling shock.

"The only person here afraid of your power... is you.", Vuk said with a hum as I followed her upstairs, and we then walked into a room. "This is what you wanted to show me?", I asked lowly.

"No, this is what I want to show you.", Vuk said with a chuckle as she turned the room into what looks like outer space "I suppose he told you that he was a Gargoyle?", Vuk asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes.", I said with a nod. "But in reality, he is not a Gargoyle at all.", Vuk said with a shake of her head.

"What?", I asked, blinking in surprise. "His power is much too powerful for a Gargoyle to have withstand.", Vuk said with a sigh.

"What is he?", I asked curiously. "A pure and unimaginably powerful cosmic force.", Vuk said calmly as I saw a cosmic fiery force.

"But how is it he is a...?", I asked with confusion. "When he landed on Earth, he took on the form of a Gargoyle as he saw back then that it was the one thing humans feared.", Vuk said with a nod.

"But why did he posses my body?", I asked, feeling upset. "He was drawn to you as he saw how powerful you are.", Vuk said with a thoughtful look.

"Why?", I asked warily. "Because it's the spark that gave life to the universe. And the flame that consumed my world.", Vuk said slowly as she then showed a planet, and the Dark Phoenix as a cosmic force destroyed the planet.

"What remains of my people searched the stars for that power to control it. But he destroyed everything  
it ever came into contact with, until you.", Vuk said with a frown.

"But why did he pick me?", I asked in surprise and worry. "Because you're stronger than you know. Because you're special, Jean.", Vuk said with a reassuring smile.

"With my help, you could control what's inside you. Harness that power to create whole new worlds. Turn dust into water. Water into life. It's your destiny, Jean. To become something greater. To evolve into the greatest  
force in the galaxy.", Vuk said with a nod as she showed me the Phoenix force restore a planet.

_That sounds glorious._ Dark Phoenix hummed as he sounded intrigued and curious. Then we were back in the room. "I told you that they could never understand you. And what they don't understand, they fear. And what they fear...", Vuk said with a resigned sigh.

"They seek to destroy.", I said with a frown. "But I'm trying to find a way to control these powers, so I won't be a threat to my friends.", I said, my frown getting a tad stronger.

"One being called Oberon is forming a group that wants to kill you, Jean, and they are your allies that you became friends with.", Vuk said with a frown. "Two of them who have joined his side, are Hank and Brooklyn.", Vuk said with a nod.

"No.", I said with a horrified gasp. "They want revenge for what you did to their loved ones.", Vuk said with a nod and a sigh.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"I found Jean.", Charles said with a triumphant laugh. "We thought you couldn't track her.", Natasha said, looking confused.

"Oberon and his group found out where she is.", Charles said with a frown. "I'm afraid two of your friends, Hank and Brooklyn joined his side.", Titania said with a resigned sigh.

"Not Brooklyn. He loves Penny, and he's very angry at Jean for hurting Penny, but it was Dark Phoenix, not her.", I growled lightly with a frown.

"Same for Hank. I knew he was feeling and smelling off when I walked past him. He must have joined for Raven as he loves her too.", Logan growled lowly with a sigh.

"They are going to kill Jean.", Katana said with a terrified look. "We have to stop them.", Kai said with a frown.

"We have to make them realize that they are making a mistake.", Griff said with a upset look. "We can't let them kill Jean.", Magus said with a determined look.

"But what can we do when we find Jean?", Zafiro asked, looking anxious. "You saw how powerful she can become when she is under the control of the Dark Phoenix.", Peter said with a worried nod.

"Titania, please tell me how we can save her?", I asked anxiously. "We want Jean to come back.", Angela said with a sob and a nod.

"She is our friend.", Light said with a low sigh. "It's a risk, but I think I know how we can help her, but I'm going to need your help, Charles.", Titania said, looking thoughtful while frowning slightly.

"Alright.", Charles said with a nod. "We will save her, Goliath.", Riley said with a determined grin.

"Is everyone of your team members here?", Titania asked clearly. "Yes.", Steve said with a nod.

"I am going to teleport us to where Oberon's group is heading.", Titania said with a quick nod. "I asked Pepper to watch after Kira.", Natasha said with a sigh.

"Jasmine is looking after the kids as well.", Charles said with a slight smile. "Is everyone ready?", Titania asked softly.

"Yes.", We all said with nods and murmurs of agreement. "Hold hands.", Titania said with a focused look. We all held hands together as we were teleported to where Oberon and his group might be.


	71. Chapter 71

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"Please don't do this.", Titania said with a pleading look as we saw Oberon's group in front of us. The surviving Children of Oberon were there as well, even Puck. "She is a danger.", Oberon said with a stern look.

"She must die.", Brooklyn said with a growl. "Please don't do this.", I said with a warning growl.

"You're making a mistake.", Light said with a nod. "We can still save Jean.", Logan growled lightly.

"But please end this.", Steve said with a frown. "The girl dies.", Oberon said with a growl.

Beast and Brooklyn started to run to the mansion Jean is in. "Go!", Steve shouted sharply. We all started to fight Oberon's group. "Get out of my way, Goliath!", Brooklyn snarled lowly.

"I won't let you kill Jean!", I snarled furiously. "If you do this, Brooklyn, you're no longer part of the clan.", Hudson said with a growl.

Brooklyn snarled as he started to fight us. "We thought you could use some help.", I saw Talon and his clan arrive. "Talon!", I shouted in relief.

"Dark Phoenix made Jean kill half of the clones, but we know that she didn't mean to.", Maggie said with a nod. "There is Delilah and Malibu.", Talon said with a gesture as we saw her fighting Natasha.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

I was fighting Obsidiana. "Why do you still care about her? She has killed people!", Obsidiana snarled sharply. "I don't care, she is still family!", I said with a harsh growl.

"Katana, you're fighting on the wrong side!", Sora snarled angrily as her sword clashed with Katana's sword. "On the contrary, you are the one fighting on the wrong side.", Katana said sharply.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"We won't let you hurt Jean!", I snarled fiercely as we were fighting Beast, Leo, and Tom. "How can you still defend her?!", Beast roared angrily.

"Because there is still hope that we can save her!", Erik said with a low growl. "She is our friend.", Logan said with a rumbling snarl.

(Talon's P.O.V.)

"Why do you want to save her?", Delilah asked with a low snarl. "She helped us.", I growled back.

"She showed us that we are still people when we were turned into this.", Maggie said hastily with a urgent nod. "We will protect her!", Zafiro said with a roar as he fought with Puck.

"She killed people. She has no soul!", Puck shouted angrily. "Don't you hurt my daughter!", Demona snarled furiously.

"You all must stop this!", Kai said, pleading stubbornly. "We will become enemies for life if this fight keeps up!", Gabriel shouted in weary grief.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"Jean is our family!", Steve said with a growl. "She hurt my wife!", Tom roared angrily. Bronx then tackled Yama while Sarabi and Boudicca were fighting with Malibu.

I then saw Oberon start to approach the mansion. "No!", I said with a feared roar. Then Oberon was sent flying.

"You could use some help.", We saw Xanatos in his red gargoyle armor. "About time!", Tony said with a hasty laugh.

"Coldstone!", I said with a gasp of shock and relief. "Dark Phoenix may have killed Coldfire, but she is still a friend.", Coldstone said with a growl as he nodded lowly.

"You mess with Jean, you mess with us!", Laura said with a hissing snarl. Riley then summoned lightning, and along with Wanda's power, they were able to take down the Weird Sisters, and Coyote.

(Peter's P.O.V.)

"Jean put Penny in a coma, Peter!", Brooklyn said with a snarl. "I know she didn't mean to!", I said, protesting with a snort.

"Which is why we won't let you hurt her!", Deadpool said with a swish of his katana.

(Titania's P.O.V.)

I saw my husband enter the house, and I then decided to use my magic to wake Raven, Elisa, Penny, and Quicksilver from their comas.

_Listen to me, it's me, Titania. Raven, Penny, your loves Hank and Brooklyn are fighting their friends. __I'm going to teleport all of you to where we are._ I called out mentally.

"Come on, Charles!", I said with a nod. "Goliath, let's go!", Charles said with a gesture.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I ran inside, but Oberon froze me stiff. _Don't worry, we will try to stop him, but we just can't let him see us._ Charles said.

"Are you going to kill me?", Phoenix said with a growl. "Yes.", Oberon said shortly as he lifted a spear, and aimed it at Phoenix, but it stopped near his eye.

Phoenix then made the spear fall down. "Is that all you got?", Phoenix taunted with a snarl. I saw in a mirror behind Jean, instead of her reflection, it was that of a Gargoyle!

That must be the Dark Phoenix. Phoenix then lifted Oberon in the air. "Are you threatening me?", Phoenix said with a low snarl.

"If you did, then you just made the biggest mistake of your life.", Phoenix said with a growl before he sent Oberon flying backwards, and crashing out the window.

I was then unfrozen. "Jean, please stop!", I shouted, calling to her desperately. "She is not Jean now, but the Dark Phoenix.", The white haired woman said with a sly smirk.

(Charles' P.O.V.)

_We will use our powers to try, and talk to Jean in her mind._ Titania said quickly. _Now._ I said with a physical nod.

_Jean, please listen to us._ I said, pleading softly. _Help me, I can't stop him!_ Jean said with a sob. _Yes, you can! You have to make him realize that his view of justice is not right._ Titania said, encouraging her.

_Jean, you are the only one who can stop him._ I said with a hum of agreement. I then saw on Jean's face, a tear falling down her cheek.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"I've had enough of this. Take this if you can, Phoenix!", Vux snarled lowly. She then placed her hand on my shoulder, and I saw this cosmic energy come out of my body.

"What is she doing?", Goliath asked out loud in horror. _She is trying to separate me from your body, Jean!_ Dark Phoenix roared in fear.

_No! I won't let her, I won't let anyone else use your powers for evil!_ I said with a growl. _I'm going to kill her!_ Dark Phoenix said with a snarl.

_Stop, your view of justice isn't right!_ I said hastily. "TRAITOR!", Dark Phoenix roared angrily as he sent Vuk flying.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

We saw Oberon fly out the window, and crash on the ground. "It seems Dark Phoenix is too strong!", Puck yelled, looking horrified. "Hank!" "Brooklyn!"

We all turned around to see Mystique, Penny, Elisa, and Quicksilver. They woke up! "How!?", Deadpool asked with a gasp of shock.

"Titania used her magic to heal us.", Elisa said with a grin. "That's what woke us up.", Quicksilver said with a nod.

"I'm glad you're okay!", Wanda said with a sob as she ran to hug Quicksilver. "Hank, how could you do this!?", Mystique shouted angrily, glaring at him.

"You too, Brooklyn!", Penny said with a upset glare. "Titania told us everything.", Elisa said with a raised eyebrow, and looking pissed off.

"You wanted to kill Jean for what she didn't mean to do.", Mystique said with a furious look. "But, but she tried to kill you!", Beast protested weakly.

"It wasn't her fault! The Dark Phoenix is making her do this!", Penny said with a upset look. "But...but.", Brooklyn spoke weakly, but realizing that he's defeated by Penny with her words.

"We're so disappointed in you!", Mystique said with a low growl.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

_What are you going to do?_ I asked in fear. _I am going to show them what the full power of a Phoenix is._ Dark Phoenix growled harshly.

He then started to lift a train in the air, and spin it around while the train caught on fire. _No, please!_ I cried out. _They need to be stopped._ Dark Phoenix said with a snarl.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"What's that?", Broadway asked in confusion and fear. We then saw a flaming aura in the sky. "It's the Dark Phoenix!", Titania screamed out in fear.

"WATCH OUT!", I shouted in warning as the Phoenix threw these flaming trains at us, and we all ran for cover until the trains exploded as they hit the ground.

"Everyone okay?", I asked anxiously as I looked around to check on everyone. "There she is.", Light said with a pant as we saw Phoenix land in the middle.

We then saw Oberon's group try to attack Phoenix, but all he did, was shove them aside. "We have to stop them!", Light said with a gasp. Once again, we began fighting with Oberon's group.

I saw that Beast and Brooklyn were now on our side, after having been scolded by Mystique and Penny for what they did. "Get down!", Erik shouted in warning as a helicopter under the Dark Phoenix's control flew by us.

I then heard a roar, and saw Malibu grab Phoenix by the neck. "Let him go!", I roared loudly. Then to our horror, we saw Phoenix lift Malibu in the air..., and the helicopter rushed by, the blades...they hit him...killed him.

"What did she do to him?", Delilah said with a sob. Then we were all surrounded in flames as I saw Jean's body start to be covered in flames as well. "What can we do?", Xanatos asked nervously.

"Goliath, you're the only one who can calm her down enough.", Charles said with a gesture. "Why me?", I asked in surprise.

"You're Jean's mate, and we need you to calm her down, just long enough for us to help her regain control.", Titania said with a nod. "I'll do it.", I said with a determined nod.

"We will protect you.", Titania said with a determined smile as she had now convinced her husband and the Children of Oberon to help her. "We will too.", Erik said with a nod of agreement as he was with Wanda, Vision, Tony, and Riley.

"Jean!", I called out as I started to approach her, and I then started to feel pain as I knew that the Dark Phoenix tried to disintegrate me. But it wasn't working as I kept on walking towards her.

"Keep going, Goliath!", Light said with a triumphant laugh. The Phoenix tried to throw a piece of metal at me, but Erik threw it back.

"Jean, hang on!", I said quickly as I was getting closer. I was now standing in front of her. "You would die for them? You're a fool, Goliath.", Phoenix said with a growl.

"No, I would die for you.", I said softly as I then placed my hands on each side of Jean's face. I then saw her eyes slowly turn back to normal.

"Help me.", Jean said with a barely-audible sob. "Now!", I shouted to Titania and Charles.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

_Jean, you have to confront the Dark Phoenix._ Charles said urgently. _You are the only one who can stop him._ Titania said with encouragement.

_Don't listen to them, Jean._ Dark Phoenix protested with a growl. _I've had enough._ I said with a snarl.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I then saw Jean fall to the ground, and I saw the flames around us disappear. I then grabbed her body.

"Jean.", I whispered in horror. "Is she..", Light asked in fear. "No, she is alive.", I then turned around to see the white haired woman, along with some people dressed up in black clothes.

"Who are you?", Steve asked suspiciously. "My name is Vuk, and I am the supreme leader of the D'bari.", Vuk said with a nod.

"You're aliens?", Lexington asked with shock. "What do you want with Jean?", Nightcrawler asked warily.

"Why, to take the Phoenix's power from her by force.", Vux smiled evilly. "We won't let you do that!", Angela said with a snarl.

"The Dark Phoenix may be dangerous, but we won't let you take that power from her.", Light said with a growl. "It's too late as our ships are heading to Earth.", Vuk said with a chuckle.

"I'm not sure Jean can handle the power. Look for yourself.", Vuk said in thought as she then changed the scenery around us. "Where are we?", Tony asked in wonder and surprise.

"Look, it's Jean!", Light said with a cry. "I'm afraid she can't hear you as we are in her mind.", Vuk said with a smirk.

"So you finally have the power to face me.", We then saw on the other side, the Dark Phoenix. "That's the Dark Phoenix?", Angela asked with a gasp of surprise and fear.

"He looks so powerful.", Magus said in respect and fear. "Yes, I'm putting a end to you.", Jean said with a growl.

"How can you do that?", Dark Phoenix said with a disbelieving snort. "Your view of justice is causing a lot of people to suffer.", Jean said angrily.

"Because they have dark souls, and they don't deserve to live.", Dark Phoenix said with a growl. "But some change! Demona had a dark soul, and she became a better person!", Jean said, standing up. I saw Demona smile warmly, looking proud of Jean.

"You even killed innocent people who had pure souls.", Jean said with a snarl. "They got in the way.", Dark Phoenix said, waving a hand in nonchalant dismiss.

"That bastard.", Demona said, now snarling angrily. "He is so sick.", Natasha said with a growl. "You asshole!", Jean roared as she tried to punch Dark Phoenix, but he sent her flying.

"Jean!", I gasped in worry as I saw her hit the floor. "She looks like she's hurt!", Charles said, looking stricken with worry.

"But you can do nothing to help her.", Vuk said with a shrug. "You still care about that mutant friend of yours?", Dark Phoenix said with a raised eyebrow as he then showed something to Jean.

"Quiet!", A child Jean screamed loudly. "He is the reason you killed your own mother.", Dark Phoenix said with a low growl.

"I was mad...but now I understand that he did it to protect me.", Jean said with a nod of understanding and wisdom. "That's right, Jean.. You are my family, and family protects each other no matter what.", Charles smiled wistfully with a proud smile.

"You don't understand! I control your body now.", Dark Phoenix said with a snarl. "Nobody controls me.", Jean said with a low growl as she started to walk towards the Dark Phoenix.

Dark Phoenix then fired a fire beam at Jean. "Jean!", Light said with a gasp of horror. But we saw that Jean kept on walking, and then we were bought back to reality.

"What's happening to Jean?", Steve asked in shock and worry as I saw her start to glow a flaming aura.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I kept walking until I was in front of the Dark Phoenix. "I will make you understand.", I said with a determined look.

"You can't do that! You will make me release some flames that could kill your friends!", Dark Phoenix said with a wary shake of his head.

"I know. Which is why I'm taking our fight somewhere far.", I said with a nod as I then grabbed the Dark Phoenix.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I was then sent flying backwards. "Father!", Angela said in worry as she ran to me. "Are you okay?", Brooklyn asked in concern as he joined us.

I nodded my head, and I saw Jean, now completely covered in flames as she then flew up to the sky. "Jean!", I roared in worry and horror.


	72. Chapter 72

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I then flew into outer space. "You have to stop. We can work together to save Earth from the D'bari.", I said with a urgent, compassionate look.

"But there are still dark souls I have to kill.", Dark Phoenix said with a frustrated growl. "Not all evil can be destroyed, and we have to face that sometimes.", I said with a look and a sigh.

"If we don't act now, Earth will be destroyed.", I said with a frown, worry adorning my face. "I know you have a heart..Dark Phoenix.", I said with a soft, reassuring smile.

Dark Phoenix then had a lost look on his face. "You believe that?", Dark Phoenix whispered lowly in awe and surprise. I nodded with a warm smile, "I do.". He returned a hesitant, yet sincere smile.

I then saw the spaceships in front of me. I then felt my body start to be covered in flames, and I now knew I was fully unleashing the Dark Phoenix's power.

I then felt myself be surrounded in flames as I then took on the form of a Gargoyle, and the flaming Gargoyle spread its wings.

"Time to end them.", I said with a growl. I heard Dark Phoenix rumble in agreement.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I then saw some D'Bari spaceships enter Earth. Then an explosion was seen in the sky. "Jean.", Light said with a gasp of horror.

"Looks like your friend couldn't handle the Phoenix's power.", Vuk said with a smirk. "No.", I said, whispering in horror as my heart was tearing up.

"Fire.", Vuk said with a solemn nod. We saw the biggest ship aim its cannons at us. We all braced for cover, but nothing happened, and we then saw the ship start to fire at the sky.

"What the fuck?", Logan said with a surprised growl. "What could they be firing at?", Lexington asked in confusion.

We then saw a figure covered in flames fly towards the ship, and we saw it go through the ship, causing it to explode. It was...

"Jean!", Angela shouted in joy. We saw Jean now covered in a flaming aura fly in the sky. "She took that ship down!", Hudson said with a grin. "Take her down.", Vuk said, now looking furiously angry.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

This is fun! I was firing various fire beams at ships, destroying them. And I flew through some of them, destroying them.

_You're doing great, Jean._ Dark Phoenix said with a amazed and proud laugh.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I then saw one of the ships fire its laser at Jean, and she was sent back flying a bit. "It's not affecting her!", Steve said with shock and awe.

"The Dark Phoenix must be protecting her.", Titania said with a pensive smile. Jean continued to destroy various D'bari ships, firing either a fire beam or fly through the ship, causing it to explode.

We then saw a flaming aura surround Jean that took on the shape of a Gargoyle. "She did it!", Tony said with a whoop. "Knew you could do it, my love.", I whispered in love and amazement.

Jean then landed on the ground. "Come out, Vuk, and face me if you dare!", Jean said with a determined and confident smirk. "She's no longer being controlled!", Charles said with a amazed laugh.

We then saw various D'Bari run at Jean, but Jean disintegrated them each time they got close. One actually stabbed her. "No!", I shouted in horror, reaching out a hand.

But Jean turned around, and placed her hand above his head, and turned him into dust. "Alright, Jean!", Broadway bellowed out with a grin.

"Jean, behind you!", Mystique shouted in warning with a horrified look. Vuk had grabbed her by the neck, and attempted to take the Phoenix force from her, again. I then saw that we were surrounded in flames once again.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I saw that Vuk couldn't handle the Dark Phoenix's power. "You want this power, you're going to get it.", I said with a snort as I was floating in the air.

"You can't kill me! You will kill your friends as well!", Vuk said, protesting. "I can control his powers now.", I said with a grin as I felt the flames behind me form into a Gargoyle.

"And we're truly bonded now. Good-bye, Vuk.", Dark Phoenix purred warmly before growling lightly. "You're finished, Vuk.", I said with a nod. "No, NO, **NO!**", Vuk shouted in horror and fear.

I then unleashed the Dark Phoenix's full power, and I saw Vuk screaming in pain. I then saw that the energy she was absorbing, it was making her body crack with inflamed orange cracks. Then I saw her body explode. _She's gone._ Dark Phoenix said, heaving out a sigh of relief.

_I'm glad..that's over._ I said exhaustively as I floated back down, and I saw the flames around us disappear. I then fell to the ground as I blacked out.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"Jean!", I shouted in worry as I ran over to her. "She's okay, she's just tired.", Titania said with a smile.

"But what about the Dark Phoenix? Is he still controlling her?", Elisa asked nervously. "No...she has finally convinced the Dark Phoenix what he was doing was wrong.", Titania said with a much relieved and overjoyed look.

"Wow, Jean is sure stubborn, but I am glad to hear that.", Erik grinned softly. "The Dark Phoenix has now bonded with Jean and will no longer harm people.", Titania said with a delighted nod.

"That's good news to hear.", I nodded, smiling in relief as I finally have my Jean back in my arms. "Let's take her back home.", Light said with a warm grin.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I then woke up, and I was in the medical lab. "Jean.", Goliath said softly as he breathed with relief. "Goliath.", I said with a wide smile.

"How do you feel?", Goliath asked in love yet concern. "I feel better after all of that.", I said with a slight shrug.

"I'm glad you're okay.", Goliath said as he kissed my forehead. "Where is everyone?", I asked softly and curiously.

"They're in their rooms, waiting to see if you are alright.", Goliath said with a warm nod. "Oberon?", I asked anxiously.

"He apologized for what he tried to do, and so did the others.", Goliath said with a reassuring smile. "I'm glad.", I said with a relieved sob.

"You all don't have to worry about the Dark Phoenix..he is now our ally.", I said with a reassuring, wide smile. "Jean...how about...when you feel better...we go on our honeymoon?", Goliath asked in wonder.

"That's for the best...After all, I deserve a long rest and break.", I said with a sigh and a nod. I then felt Goliath kiss me on the lips, and I kissed him back.

"Let's go tell the others.", I said with a beaming giggle. I felt Goliath pick me up bridal style, and he carried me to the main room. Everyone was glad to see that I was alright.

It was now the last week of February. Goliath and I were on one of Tony's private planes, and we were heading to the place where we would spent our honeymoon.

We are going to Hawaii, Kauai, to spend our honeymoon. We made it to Hawaii right around nighttime. When we got there to the cottage where we would spend the next few days, and it was so beautiful.

There is also a lake near by as well. I and Goliath walked inside the cottage with our suitcases. "This place is perfect.", I said with a awed smile. Tony sure pulled some strings for us, and I will thank him by making a huge blueberry feast of everything when we get back.

"I know.", Goliath said with a amazed nod. Goliath and I walked to the bedroom, and saw a huge king-sized bed for us. Goliath then closed the door.

"Jean, you know I love you, and this night will officially make us become mates for life.", Goliath said with a pensive, nervous look. "I know, Goliath, and I want to do this. I want to be your mate for life.", I said with a reassuring smile.

Goliath then started to kiss me, and I kissed him back while Goliath then took off my shirt, along with my bra. "You look so beautiful, Jean.", Goliath purred loudly.

I then started to kiss him again as I felt him remove my shorts and underwear. I then decided to use my telekinesis to remove Goliath's loincloth, and I saw his loincloth fall to the ground.

I blushed brightly as we were both naked. "You sure are sneaky, my love.", Goliath said with a amused chuckle. "I sure try, darling.", I smiled mischievously.

Goliath then placed me on the bed, and he climbed on top of me. He then covered us with the bed-sheets before covering the rest of my body with his wings.

"I love you, Jean.", Goliath rumbled lovingly and deeply. "I love you too, Goliath.", I said with a loving smile.

I then felt Goliath start to kiss my neck, and he then bit my neck. I hissed in pain as I knew he was marking me as his mate. Goliath then kissed my stomach, and he kissed his way up to my lips.

"Are you sure you're ready, Jean?", Goliath rumbled slowly. "I'm ready.", I said with a bright smile and a firm nod.

Goliath then kissed me, and I kissed him back as I felt his tongue wrap around mine. We made love throughout the entire night which was something neither of us would ever forget.

"Here I go!", I yelled as I jumped into the water. "Whoa! That was fun!", I laughed after I surfaced.

"Look out below!", Goliath bellowed out as he jumped into the water, making a bigger splash than me. "Hey!", I said with a laugh of half amusement and half annoyance as I splashed at him.

We then started to splash at each other. "Catch me if you can!", I said with a giggle as I swam through the lake. "You can't swim that fast, Jean!", Goliath said, growling playfully, and I shrieked in delight when he caught me a few minutes later.

"Ok, you got me.", I said with a laugh. Goliath then kissed me on the lips. I then kissed him back. "I love you, Jean.", Goliath said with a purr.

"I love you too.", I said with a smile, touching his chin lovingly. "Let's head inside.", Goliath said with a gesture. After we dried ourselves, we then started to take pictures of us.

The next day, we went to town. One dessert I had always wanted to try from Hawaii is the dole whip pineapple split. The waiter brought it to us, and placed it on our table.

"Let's try it, Goliath.", I said with a excited smile. "Ok.", Goliath said with a nod. "This is so delicious! I'm going to have to learn how to make one at home.", I said with a slight moan of delight.

"What do you think, Goliath?", I asked curiously. "It's surprisingly good.", Goliath grinned softly with a nod. "I'm glad you love it! Let's finish our dessert.", I said with a giggle. We then went back to the cottage.

"Thinking about our future?", Goliath asked softly and gently. "Yes, I can't wait to have a new family member join our family.", I said warmly as I laid my head upon his shoulder. "Me neither, my love.", Goliath said warmly with a rumbling purr.


	73. Chapter 73

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I was outside in a garden, making a flower crown for Goliath as I had one on my head. "Jean.", Goliath said with a smile.

"Hi, Goliath.", I said with a bright smile. "Close your eyes.", I said with a giggle as Goliath then closed his eyes.

I then placed the flower crown on his head. "Open your eyes.", I said with a grin as I took out my phone, and showed him what he was wearing.

"Oh, Jean, this flower crown you made is beautiful.", Goliath complimented happily. "Thank you, Goliath!", I said with a bright smile.

"Make one for Angela as I'm sure that she would love one.", Goliath said with a nod. "You bet I will.", I said with another grin.

"Let's take a selfie.", I said with a giggle. We then took a photo of us, wearing our flower crowns. "One shaved ice, please.", I asked politely. We ordered a rainbow shaved ice, and we went to go sit down.

"You sure have a sweet tooth, Jean.", Goliath said with a amused smile. "Hawaiian shaved ice is the best, along with dole whip!", I said with a excited grin.

Goliath chuckled as he then started to eat the shaved ice with me. "What should I bring Light?", I asked in wonder.

"She would love a outfit or something from Hawaii.", Goliath said with a hum of thought. "You're right.", I said with a nod of agreement.

"I will bring Zilla Jr. some toys for him to play with.", I said with a nod of thought. "Marvelous idea for our boy. He'd love that.", Goliath nodded in approval with a smile.

(Nightcrawler's P.O.V.)

"She sure is hungry.", Lexington said with a chuckle. as he was feeding Kenzie. "Being a father is actually kind of wonderful.", I said with a content, warm smile.

"I know, right?", Lexington said with a nod of agreement. I went over to the egg resting in the crib, and then I swore I saw it move.

"Lexington.", I called out. "What is it?", Lexington asked curiously as he placed Kenzie back in her crib.

"I swore I saw the egg move.", I said with a excited laugh. "You sure?", Lexington asked with a gasp.

Then sure enough, the egg was moving, and it was starting to crack meaning it would hatch. "It's going to hatch!", Lexington said with a actual squeal of joy.

I saw a claw hand stick it out. "You can do it, little one.", I called out softly, encouraging the hatchling.

Then there was our baby! He had blue skin, the same color as mine, and his wings were the same color as Lexington's. He had black hair, but he also had streaks of green as well, and he also had my tail.

I wrapped him around in a blanket. "You're so cute!", Lexington said with a awed look of love and adoration.

"What should we call him?", Lexington asked with a curious hum. "Rory.", I said with a beaming smile.

"That's a great name.", Lexington grinned approvingly. "Hi, Rory.", I whispered warmly. Rory then giggled as he waved his arms around.

"I'll put some clothes, and a diaper on him.", I said with a chuckle. "Then we can show him to the others.", Lexington said with a excited nod.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

It was now March 2nd, and I was at a meadow with Bucky, near the river where he had saved me. "How long do you think Jean and your father are going to be staying in Hawaii?", Bucky asked with a hum of wonder.

"I think for a while longer, I mean, Jean deserves a long rest after what happened.", I said with a thoughtful and understanding smile. "Angela... I have been wanting to ask you something.", Bucky asked a bit nervously.

"What is it?", I asked softly with curiosity. "Ever since we first met, I thought you were the most beautiful Gargoyle, and you have helped me in all those crazy adventures, and you are loyal to your family, your friends which I admire, and so, with permission, I am now finally able to do this.", Bucky confessed clearly yet warmly.

I gasped in shock as I saw a beautiful ring. "Angela, will you marry me?", Bucky asked excitedly, hope and anxiety in his eyes. "Yes!", I cried with a sob as Bucky then slid the ring finger on me. I hugged Bucky happily.

"Angela, are you sure you want this?", Bucky asked with surprise and anxiety after I told him my greatest wish. "Yes, Bucky, I want us to be mates for life.", I said with a confident smile.

"I just hope your father doesn't kill me.", Bucky said with a scared look as he groaned slightly. "Don't worry, I'll protect you.", I giggled before I spoke with a chuckle.

I then started to kiss Bucky, and he kissed me back. I then laid on the ground with Bucky on top of me. I felt Bucky remove my outfit, and I removed his clothes.

"You are so beautiful, Angela.", Bucky said with a look of love and amazement. "You too, Bucky.", I said with a reassuring smile as I gently touched his metal arm, showing him that I love all of him.

I then felt Bucky kiss me, and I wrapped my arms around his back. We made love throughout the night in the meadow, and I made sure to get back home, before my mother or aunt Light worry.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

I and Fiona decided to go to Switzerland for a vacation. We rented a small cabin in a valley near a hot spring. "We all deserve a rest after what happened.", Fiona said with a pensive nod.

"I know.", I said with a smile, agreeing with her on that fact. "Let's go to the hot springs.", Fiona said with a excited giggle.

"Right behind you.", I said with a light chuckle. We then went outside to the hot springs, and we both got inside the water.

"This feels so great.", Fiona said with a groan of content bliss. "This can also help you relax.", I murmured in agreement as I felt my tension go free.

After a while, we then walked back inside the house, and into our bedroom. "Fiona, are you sure you want to do this?", I asked quite nervously as I and Fiona are virgins. I never actually did the thing with Peggy, but she somehow got pregnant with our daughter from my donor sperm. Probably that thing I did with the doctors after I changed.

"I want to be your mate for life, Steve.", Fiona said with a determined, soft smile. I then kissed her, and I removed her dress. Fiona then removed my clothes.

Fiona blushed as she saw that we were both naked. I placed Fiona on the bed gently, and I covered our bodies with a blanket.

I then started to kiss Fiona on the neck. "Steve.", Fiona said with a soft moan. "Shhh.", I said softly, reassuring her as I then kissed her on the lips. This night would be something that we would never forget.

(Natasha's P.O.V.)

I saw what Kira drew, and it was a drawing of Bruce as the Hulk. "I miss Dada.", Kira said with a whimper of sadness. "Don't worry, he'll come back home one day.", I said softly as I caressed her hair gently.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

"Still love to play with the puppies.", Charles said with a chuckle of adoration and amusement. James was giggling. "They are so cute!", I said with awe and adoration.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

I started to feel sick as 3 weeks have passed since Bucky and I became mates. I have been throwing up a lot, and have been having food cravings.

"What's wrong with me, Light?", I asked with a groan of worry and fear. "Don't worry, Angela, your aunt is going to check you.", Demona said reassuringly with a slightly worried look as she held my shoulder gently.

"Let me check you again.", Light said as her eyes widen bigger and bigger as she placed her hand over my stomach again. "Angela, you're pregnant!", Light said with a gasp of amazement and joy.

"Really?", I said in a whisper of hope and shock. "Yes.", Light said with a bright smile as she nodded firmly.

"I'm happy for you, daughter!", Demona said with a delighted sob as she gently hugged me. "Does that mean Bucky is...", Light asked in wonder, a smug smile on her face.

"Yes, he is the father.", I said with a slightly nervous, excited smile. "Are you going to tell him?", Demona asked anxiously with hope in her eyes. "I will.", I said with a beaming nod.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

I had gone to the doctor as I was feeling sick. Fiona had been sick too, but I found out to my joy that she was pregnant! I can't wait to meet our child.

"Well, Steve, this is going to shock you.", The Doctor said, looking amazed with slight bewilderment in his eyes. "What's wrong with me?", I asked worriedly.

"You're...pregnant.", The doctor said slowly. "What?! How can that be? I'm a man, not a woman.", I said with a gasp.

"Well, you know what a Hermaphrodite is?", The doctor asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, it's a man who also has female parts.", I nodded pensively.

"Well, the serum must have changed you from the inside.", The doctor said with a hum of thought. "Meaning?", I asked with surprised wonder.

"You can become pregnant like a woman does, and give birth.", The doctor said with a chuckle. "Swell...", I barely spoke, speechless of this revelation.

Man, what I am going to say to Fiona? She will be shocked by this, and she'd be also happy as well. I was also worried about what Tony would say. Heck, he would tease me for months until I gave birth!

(Jean's P.O.V.)

2 months later. It was now May, and Goliath and I were still in Hawaii. Hey, we all deserve a rest. Also, I am pregnant with Goliath's child, and I found out 4 weeks ago after we became mates.

Goliath fainted when I told him the news, but when he woke up, he was so overjoyed. I was in Goliath's arms as he was gliding,we were heading to Oahu.

We then landed near the cottage that we had rented. "I feel tired, and so does our little one.", I said tiredly as I patted my stomach.

"Let's take a nap.", Goliath said with a gentle smile. He then carried me to the bedroom, and he laid me down gently on the bed. Goliath then laid beside me, and he wrapped a wing around me. I snuggled into his chest as I fell asleep.

The next day, we took a tour around Oahu. Goliath and I learned how to hula dance. I couldn't stop giggling at Goliath as he was wearing a straw skirt, and flowers on his head, ankles, and wrists.

"You look so pretty, Goliath.", I said with a amused, mischievous smirk. "You beat me as you are far more pretty, my love.", Goliath chuckled with a purr.

Then it was night time. Goliath had found a underwater waterfall cave, and he took me to it. When we got there, the place looked so beautiful.

"Goliath, it's so beautiful!", I said, gushing in awe and happiness. "I'm glad you love it.", Goliath said with a warm, happy smile. We then went for a swim.

Goliath and I then laid on the ground, staring at the stars. "These past few months have been amazing, Goliath.", I said with a content smile as I nuzzled into Goliath's side of his chest.

"You deserve it, Jean. You needed a break after all that happened with the Dark Phoenix.", Goliath said with a kiss to my forehead. "That's what I love about you, Goliath. You're so caring, compassionate.", I said with a beaming smile as I kissed his chin.

"You have that as well, Jean.", Goliath said with a purr. Goliath then kissed me, and we then started to make out. I felt Goliath wrap his tongue around mine, and we wrestled our tongues for a while.

Goliath then started to kiss my neck, and then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I then touched my swimsuit, and I saw blood. My water broke.

"Jean, what's wrong?", Goliath asked in concern. "Goliath, I'm about to give birth!", I said with a moan as a contraction hit me.

Goliath's eyes widened in shock. "I won't be able to get you to a hospital in time! You're going to have to give birth here.", Goliath said with a worried look.

"It hurts!", I cried out in pain as Goliath ripped off the swimsuit off me, and he helped me into a position. "Jean, you're going to have to push.", Goliath said urgently.

"1...2..3, PUSH!", Goliath shouted out. I screamed in pain as I pushed as hard as I could. I could see blood on Goliath's hands. "Keep pushing!", Goliath said urgently with a worried look.

"I can't...I'm tired.", I said with a sob of pain. "Jean..you have to do it..for our child.", Goliath said, touching my arm with his bloodied hand, looking determinedly focused.

I then cried in pain as I kept pushing. "I see a head, keep pushing!", Goliath said with a happy, anxious laugh. I growled in pain as I gave one last push.

Then a baby's cry filled the air. I then saw in Goliath's arms, a baby Gargoyle covered in blood, and the baby was crying.

"It's a boy, Jean.", Goliath said, tears filling his eyes. I felt tears fall down my eyes. "I will use my magic to get us to the cottage.", I said with a panting breath. I first healed myself, and then I used a spell teleport us to the cottage.

I then put on some shorts. "Let's give him a bath.", I said with a nod as I then used my magic to summon a baby bath tub. Goliath then placed our baby in the bathtub.

I then started to clean the baby. "Shhh, it's okay.", I said softly, cooing to him with a humming of a song. Then the baby was cleaned as he finally settled down.

I took a closer look at him. He had Goliath's skin color, but his hair was a red color like mine, and his eyes were blue like mine. The inside of his wings were a human skin color like mine.

I then put a diaper on him, and dressed him in pajamas. "He looks so beautiful.", I said with a soft smile. "He sure does.", Goliath said with a fatherly smile as he held my shoulders, gazing upon our son.

"What should we call him?", Goliath asked in a soft rumble. "How about..Grachi?", I asked with a smile.

"It sounds unique, and it starts with a G. Grachi is a perfect name.", Goliath said with a approving and teary smile as he stepped around slightly.

Grachi then opened his eyes, and he saw me. He then started to giggle. "Aww!", I said with a look of awe and love. He then saw Goliath, and he was stretching his little arms towards him.

"He wants you to hold him, Goliath.", I said with a giggle and a smile. I then handed Grachi to Goliath. Grachi started to giggle more as he was leaning against his father's chest.

"Welcome to the world, son.", Goliath purred warmly as he caressed Grachi's back. "This will truly surprise our friends when we get back home.", I said with a mischievous giggle.

"I agree. I say we don't tell them anything yet until we get back home.", Goliath said with a smirk, a bit of mischief in his eyes.


	74. Chapter 74

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Next week, we had decided to pack our stuff and head home. We were inside one of Tony's private jets. Grachi was sleeping, and he had a pacifier in his mouth.

"He sure likes to sleep.", Goliath said with a warm chuckle. "I know.", I said with a giggle.

"I can't for our friends to meet Grachi.", I said, twitching excitedly with a grin. "They will be happy to meet him.", Goliath said with a nod of agreement.

-2 hours later-

We had arrived back in New York. Tony had Happy Hogan pick us up, and he was shocked to see Grachi. When the car had parked outside, I had placed Grachi inside the baby carriage stroller, so I can hide him a bit from the others.

"I'll bring these in, and make sure the others don't see it.", Happy Hogan said with a wink. "Thanks, Happy.", I said with a grateful nod. "Let's go inside.", Goliath said with a smile.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"Welcome back!", I heard my clan and friends say. "Welcome home, Goliath.", Hudson said with a grin as he one-armed hugged me.

"We missed you, Father.", Angela said with a happy smile as she came up to me with Zilla Jr. on her shoulders. Zilla Jr. then hopped on my shoulders.

"I missed you too, my boy.", I said with a chuckle as I gingerly rubbed his chin, hearing a thrilling purr. "Goliath, where's Jean?", Light asked with curiosity.

"Yes, I don't see her.", Raven said with a nod of confusion. "Here she comes.", Hank said with a nod.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I then walked inside with the stroller, and everyone saw me. "Jean, why do you have a stroller?", Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm glad you asked.", I said with a giggle. I then looked down to see that Grachi was now awake, and he was lifting his arms up, asking for me to pick him up.

I then picked him up, and I balanced him on my left hip. Everyone gasped as they saw him. "Jean, is that..", Light asked in awe and shock.

"Yes, this is Grachi, and he is our son.", I said with a beaming smile as Goliath walked over to me. "When did you..?", Rouge asked with a surprised look.

"Jean gave birth to him a week ago.", Goliath said with a purr. "He looks so adorable!", Angela said with a look of adoration and love.

"Can I hold him?", Light asked anxiously excited. "Sure.", I said with a nod. I then removed the pacifier from Grachi.

"Hi, Grachi, I'm your aunt Light.", Light cooed to Grachi who started to giggle as he waved his arms around. He then saw Erik, and he stretched his arms towards Erik.

"He wants you to hold him, Erik.", Light said with a chuckle. Light then handed Grachi to Erik, and Grachi gurgled as he touched Erik's cheek.

"Hello, Grachi. You're sure a cute guy, and you will be quite the looker once you grow up.", Erik chuckled warmly. "We're glad that he loves you both because we wanted to ask you two to be Grachi's godparents.", Goliath said with a approving smile.

"Really?", Light asked with a shocked gasp. "We mean it.", I said with teary eyes. "Thank you, Jean, Goliath.", Light said with a sob.

"It's a great honor. Thank you.", Erik smiled gratefully. "Can I hold him?", Angela asked excitedly. Erik then handed Grachi to Angela.

"Hi, Grachi! I'm your big sister, and I love you, my little brother.", Angela said with silly expressions. Zilla Jr. then went over to Angela, and he hopped onto her shoulder.

"Want to see your little brother, Zilla?", Angela asked with a curious chuckle. Zilla Jr. licked Grachi's face, and Grachi giggled happily as he batted at one of Zilla's retracted paws.

"Can I hold him, Angela?", Raven asked hopefully. Angela handed him over to Raven. "Hi, Grachi, you look so cute!", Raven said with a gentle poke upon his nose.

"He's such a little tyke.", Hank chuckled warmly as he tickled Grachi's belly gently, causing Grachi to giggle again. "He is so precious.", Elisa said with a look of amazement and adoration.

"He has your hair color, Jean.", Laura said with a grin. "A new family member.", Steve said with a chuckle of delight.

"I'm happy for the two of you.", Hudson said with a proud smile. "We all are.", Brooklyn said, nodding in agreement as he grinned.

"He wants you to hold him, Peter.", Broadway said with a wide smile. "Hey, little guy. You're gonna have lots of uncles and aunts in this family.", Peter grinned softly. Grachi giggled as he touched Peter's cheek.

After everyone got to see Grachi, I, Light, Angela, and Goliath helped set up the crib in Goliath and I's room. After everything was set, I placed a playmat on the floor.

I then placed Grachi on the floor, and he started to play with his plush toys. "I love my nephew.", Light said with a sigh of happiness.

"Here, Grachi.", Angela said as she handed him a teddy bear. Grachi started to wrestle with the teddy bear.

"Grachi has his father's stubbornness.", I said with a chuckle. "He sure does.", Goliath said with a sheepish smile.

"Father, I have something to tell you.", Angela said, looking nervously excited. "What is it?", Goliath asked gently in curiosity.

"Father...I'm pregnant, and I'm engaged to Bucky.", Angela said with a beaming smile. "I'm happy for you, Angela!", I said with a squeal of joy.

"I'm happy for you, my daughter!", Goliath said with a splitting grin as he hugged Angela gently. "We're going to have a new family member soon.", Angela said with a nod of delight.

Grachi then started to lift his arms to Goliath. "I guess he is hungry.", I said in amusement as I already knew how I can tell when Grachi is hungry.

"He wants Goliath to feed him.", Light said with a soft chuckle. I then walked into the kitchen, and prepared a bottle for Grachi. After making sure it was not too hot or cold, I walked back to the room.

"Here you go, Goliath.", I said with a smile. "You sure are hungry, aren't you, my little one?.", Goliath said to Grachi who was drinking his milk from the bottle.

After that, Goliath placed Grachi's head on his shoulder, and he patted his back. Grachi burped loudly. "There you go. Good job, Grachi.", Goliath purred warmly in fatherly affection.

"I can't get enough of my little brother.", Angela said with lots of adoration. Goliath then placed him inside his crib, and placed the blanket on Grachi. "Go to sleep, my little one.", Goliath said with a hum. Grachi then fell asleep.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"And this is our house. I used to live by myself, but now I live with Erik.", I said to Grachi softly. Jean asked me to babysit him while she and Goliath went with Angela to buy baby supplies for Grachi.

Grachi gurgled happily. "He sure is happy.", Erik said with a warm chuckle. "Let's take a photo.", I said with a nod and a grin. Erik used his powers to make his cellphone float in front of us, and we then took a couple of photos with Grachi.

"I'm really happy that Jean and Goliath asked us to be Grachi's godparents.", I said with a delighted smile. "Indeed. He sure brings light into our lives, no pun intended.", Erik smiled with a wink at me, and I giggled.

"Want to watch a movie?", I asked Grachi curiously. Grachi giggled, and waved his arms. "I guess that's a yes.", Erik said with a nod.

We then went inside, and we sat down on the couch as I turned on the tv. The Lion King was just starting. Grachi really seemed to love the movie, especially the songs.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"These pajamas look adorable.", Angela said with a gasp. "We are so going to buy these for Grachi.", I said, nodding with agreement.

"Hey, look, a baby seat for when we take Grachi on a road trip.", Goliath said with a gesture. "Oh, yeah, we need that as well.", I said with a smile.

"Here are some more toys.", Angela said with a giggle. "We will buy only a few.", I said with a soft shake of my head.

"Light just sent me a text, saying that Grachi loves the Lion King movie as she and Erik are watching it.", I said with a chuckle. "Let's bring him this.", Goliath said with a grin as there were a few plushes of the Lion King characters.

"Here are some Lion king pajamas.", Angela said with a gasp of adoration and awe. "Grachi will look so adorable in them.", I said with tons of agreement.

After we paid for the stuff, I drove to Light and Erik's house. I then said goodbye as I drove back to the Avengers facility with Grachi in his seat. I then picked him up.

"You are going to love what we brought you Grachi.", I said with a wide smile. I then walked inside the facility.

"Hi, Jean. Hi, baby Grachi.", Wanda said with a wave as she was practicing something with her powers. I smiled as I waved.

Grachi started to giggle as soon as he saw the Lion king plushies. I then placed him down on the ground as he started to play with the plushies, and I saw him growl at the Scar plush as he was chewing on the plush, covering it in drool.

"Grachi hates Scar.", I said with a giggle of amusement. "He's a warrior already.", Goliath chuckled lightly.

-1 month later-

Angela had just been taken to the medical lab as she had gone into labor. "She is going to be okay, Goliath.", I said softly with a reassuring nod as I rubbed his shoulder softly as he looks so worried.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"Push!", Hank yelled out quickly. "Keep going, Angela.", Bucky said with encouragement.

"It hurts so much!", I said with a cry of pain. "I know it hurts, but you have to keep pushing!", Bucky said with a kiss upon my forehead.

"I see the head!", Hank said with a triumphant laugh. I pushed again to get the shoulders through, screaming in pain. Then a baby's cry filled the air, and I saw in Hank's arms, a baby Gargoyle covered in blood.

"It's a boy! I will go wash him.", Hank said with a grin. A few minutes later, Hank returned with the baby. "Here you go.", Hank said with a gentle smile.

"He is so precious.", I said with a sob as my eyes teared up slightly. "What should we call him?", I asked in wonder as I looked up to Bucky.

"How about Luke Cameron?", Bucky asked with a smile, looking thoughtful. "That's a perfect name.", I said with a beaming nod.

I saw that Luke had his father's skin color, but he had hints of my skin color as well, and his wings were a lavender purple as well. "Hi, Luke, it's me, your mother.", I said softly, cooing lightly.

I then handed Luke over to Bucky who's actually crying. He sniffled, "Hi, Luke. I am your daddy.". I smiled softly. "Let the others inside.", I said with a nod.

My father, mother, Light, Steve, and Jean entered the room. "Angela, is that?", Demona asked with a look of awe and surprise.

"Yes, meet Luke Cameron, your grandson.", I said with a teary smile. "Here, Luke, meet your grandfather.", Bucky said warmly as he handed Luke to my father.

"Look at you, my grandson. You are so wonderful.", Goliath smiled tearfully with a laugh. "Hello, Luke, I am your grandmother.", My mother cooed to my son as she nuzzled him.

"Nice to meet you, Luke.", Jean said with a bright smile. "You are so adorable!", Light said with a coo.

"Let's hope he and Grachi can become best friends.", I said with a chuckle. "I hope so too.", Jean said with a grin and a nod of agreement.

"I'm happy for you, Bucky.", Steve said with a overjoyed grin as he gingerly one-armed hugged Bucky. "Thanks, Steve.", Bucky said with a nod and a proud smile.

"How about I heal you, and we go shopping for baby supplies?", Jean said with a wink. "Yes, please.", I said with a nod and a giggle.

"Bucky, watch after Luke.", I said with a slight stern look at Bucky. "I will, Angela.", Bucky said with a nod of determined understanding. "Well, let's go.", I said with a grin.

*** SuperSentai199 and I agreed on naming Angela & Bucky's son Luke Cameron in honor of one of our beloved actors, Cameron Boyce. May he appreciate the honor, and may he go in peace of rest. Bless you, Cameron, and thank you for giving us wonderful times of acting in the character of Luke in the show of 'Jessie'. You gave us tons of laughs and joy. -Traveler.**


	75. Chapter 75

(Angela's P.O.V.)

I, Jean, my mother, and Light had been buying a lot of stuff for Luke. "I can't believe we bought a lot of stuff.", Jean said with a incredulous look.

"Babies can sometimes be spoiled a lot.", Light said with a giggle. "That's for sure.", Demona said with a chuckle.

Then we drove back to the Avengers facility. We went inside to my room, and set up everything. "You can come in, Bucky.", I called out. "Luke was hungry, so I fed him.", Bucky said with a warm smile.

"Let's take a photo.", I said with a grin. I took out my phone that Jean gave to me as a gift when she and the others started to teach me how to use a phone or computer.

"Smile!", I said with a smile as I clicked the camera, and it came out fantastic. "Looks like someone's sleepy.", Bucky said with a amused chuckle.

"Time to go to sleep, my son.", I purred softly as I slowly rocked Luke to sleep, and once he closed his eyes, I placed him inside the crib as I covered him with the blanket.

"He looks so adorable.", I said softly with adoration. "I love my baby so much.", I sniffled lightly, my heart swelling in love as Bucky gently hugged me from behind.

"I love the two of you.", Bucky said warmly in a rumble, and I turned around to face him. We then shared a passionate kiss. I'm so happy to have Bucky as my mate.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

-July-

We were all in the Danger Room for Lexington and Nightcrawler's wedding. The Danger Room had been changed to look like we were on the moon, but we could still breath.

I sat next to Light, Angela, Brooklyn, and Penny. Grachi was dressed in a cute little outfit, and so was Luke.

"You sure are calm.", I said to Grachi as he had a pacifier in his mouth. "So is Luke.", Angela said with a nod.

"Here comes the groom!", Hank shouted in a happy warning. We all stood up as we saw Lexington walk down the corridor. "Everyone, sit down.", Goliath called out as Lexington and Nightcrawler held hands together while we all sat down.

"Let's begin, shall we?", Goliath said with a smile and a nod. "Do you, Lexington, take Kurt Wagner as your husband?", Goliath asked warmly.

"I do.", Lexington said with a wide smile. "Do you, Kurt Wagner, take Lexington as your husband?", Goliath asked clearly.

"I do.", Nightcrawler said with a grin. "I now pronounce you husband and husband, and you may now kiss the groom.", Goliath said with a wide smile.

Nightcrawler then kissed Lexington, and we all stood up, clapping our hands. We then started to take pictures with them.

"Smile!", Raven said as she took a picture of Nightcrawler and Lexington with their wedding cake. "Time for you to throw the bouquet.", Brooklyn said with a grin.

"1..2...3!", Lexington shouted as he threw the bouquet backwards. Light caught it, and she squealed in joy. "Alright, Light!", I said with a laugh of delight.

"Nice catch, sis!", Demona said with a proud grin. "I wouldn't mind having you as my mate, my dear.", Erik smiled softly with a wink. Light was blushing brightly.

After that, we all walked outside to see Lexington and Nightcrawler get inside a car. "Have fun on your honeymoon!", Jasmine shouted with a waving hand.

(Nightcrawler's P.O.V.)

We came to Germany for our honeymoon. "Thank you.", I said gratefully to the lady who runs the daycare. I and Lexington decided to go hiking in the Alps as we left Kenzie and Rory in a daycare.

"This is where you are from?", Lexington asked in amazement and wonder. "Yes, but I didn't live in Germany for long until I was taken away from my family.", I said with a nod and a slight sigh.

We then decided to take a rest, and we sat down in a meadow. "I rented out a cottage for us to spend the next few days.", I said with a slight smile.

"That's great.", Lexington said with a wide grin. I then kissed Lexington on the lips, and we started to make out. "I love you, Kurt.", Lexington said with a soft purr.

"I love you too, Lex.", I said softly as I curled my tail around his. A few hours later, we went to pick up Kenzie and Rory.

We were then walking in a park, and Kenzie and Rory were inside a carriage stroller. "They are so adorable.", Lexington said with a content, loving smile. "I know.", I said with a warm smile.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

-1 week later-

I, Rogue, Raven, and Fiona were in my room, watching Grachi play with his toys. "Hey, Grachi, who is this?", Raven asked gently as she had a Nala plush in her hand.

Grachi gurgled happily with a purr. "Good boy!", I said with pride for my son. "Grachi, who is this?", Rogue asked softly as she held a Simba plush.

Grachi tried to make a roar sound. "Great job, Grachi!", I said with a grin. "Now who is this?", Fiona asked with a slight chuckle as she placed a Scar plush in front of Grachi.

Grachi growled as he crawled towards the Scar plush, and he then tried to bite it, but he was only covering it in drool. Grachi growled as he wrestled the Scar plush.

"He really hates Scar.", Raven said with a snicker. "He also has Goliath's stubbornness.", Rogue said with a smirk.

"He sure does.", I said with a chuckle. "But he's also a bit like Jean.", Fiona said with a gesture.

"I know, he has my hair color.", I said with a nod of agreement. Fiona then gasped in pain. "Fiona, what's wrong?", Rogue asked in concern.

"My water broke.", Fiona said with a groan of pain. "Let's get her to the lab.", Raven said, looking worried.

"Wait, if her water broke, then that means.", I said, trailing off with wide eyes. "Steve's water broke as well.", Rogue finished straight to the point with a gasp.

"He will learn that giving birth is the most painful thing ever.", I said with a wince and a hum. "I'll call Hank and Vision while you get Fiona to the lab.", I said with a determined gesture.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

"So, how's it like being pregnant?", Tony asked with a smirk. "Not funny, Tony.", I grumbled with a weak glare at him before I looked down at my stomach to see that it had gotten a tad more bigger than yesterday.

Tony had ceased in teasing me about 50% less after Jean made him a full feast of blueberry food, like pies, cakes, muffins, biscuits, pancakes. I was relieved for that as he only teased me upon his 'out of the lab' days like Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays from now on, but it was still a bit of annoyance.

"But still tell us.", Clint said with a inquisitive look. "It's not that fun. I vomit a lot, and I get weird food cravings.", I said with a moan.

"You also get mood swings.", Goliath said, pointing that out with a nod. "I can't help it.", I said with a sigh.

I then felt pain in my lower body, and I touched my pants to see blood. "Steve, are you okay?", Sam asked in concern.

"I'm bleeding.", I said with a gasp. "Shit, you're going to give birth!", Tony shouted frantically. "Help him get to the lab, and I'll get Vision.", Tony said with a gesture, leaving the room.

Goliath and Sam helped me walk to the lab. "Hang on, Steve.", Goliath said with a nod.

"We're almost there.", Sam said with a reassuring smile. "It hurts so much.", I said with moans of pain as contractions hit me.

(Fiona's P.O.V.)

I was in a separate room than Steve, and I could hear him scream as I knew he was giving birth. "Push!", Raven said urgently.

I screamed in pain. "Keep going!", Hank said with a anxious gesture.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

I had been changed into a hospital gown. "On my count, you have to start pushing.", Vision said with a serious look. "You can do this, Steve.", Wanda said softly with a reassuring nod.

"1..2..3 Push!" Vision said. I screamed in pain as I started to push. Who knew this could be so painful?! "Keep going, Steve!", Natasha yelled encouragingly.

"It fucking hurts!", I said with a sob. "Yes, yes, but push on! Come on, don't you want to see your kid?!", Wanda yelled urgently.

(Fiona's P.O.V.)

I screamed in pain as I pushed. "The shoulders are through, keep pushing!", Raven said with a cry of triumph. I gave one last push, and a baby's cry filled the air.

I saw in Raven's arms, a baby Gargoyle covered in blood, crying loudly. "It's a boy! I will go wash him.", Raven said with a overjoyed smile.

Raven then came back with the baby, and he was covered in a blanket. I took a closer look at him. He had my skin color, while his wings and tail were the same skin color as Steve's skin color. He also had black hair with streaks of blonde hair.

"Welcome to the world.", I whispered warmly to my newfound son, tears filling in my eyes. I just hope Steve gets through this too. This cannot be easy for him.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

I screamed in pain as I started to push again. "Oh, that's a lot of blood.", Natasha said with a worried look. "I can't do this anymore.", I said with sobs and cries.

"Steve, listen to me. You have went through so much as a soldier, and I may not know how a parent feels about having a kid, but they are brave to do so, and you must be brave for your child, Steve.", Vision said sincerely with a soft, serious expression.

I then started pushing again after I nodded in understanding. "Keep going, I see a head!", Wanda said with a laugh of joy.

I kept pushing until I felt that the baby was out. Then a baby's cry filled the air, and I saw in Wanda's arms, a baby Gargoyle covered in blood.

"It's a girl.", Wanda said with a sob and teary eyes. "Go wash her.", Vision said with a warm smile. Wanda later came back with the baby, and she handed me my baby girl.

She has my skin color, but her wings were black like Fiona's, and her hair was blonde with streaks of white. "Oh, god, I love you so much. I finally know how Peggy and Fiona felt, having hope in their lives. Welcome home, darling girl.", I sobbed lightly as I whispered warmly.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Is Steve okay? I heard him scream a lot.", Tony asked, looking very worried. "Is Fiona ok as well?", I asked anxiously as I agreed with a nod. "They are both fine.", Vision said with a beaming smile.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

I and Fiona were in a room, resting on some beds with our babies after Jean gratefully healed us. "They are so precious.", I said with a soft, wistful smile.

"Did it hurt, Steve? Giving birth?", Fiona asked softly with curiosity. "I can say that it's right up on the top next to the pain I went through the changes of the serum, but it was worth it. Peggy would have been amazed, and heck, Felicia...she would have been a great big sister.", I hummed lightly with a slight wistful sigh.

"What should we call them?", Fiona asked warmly. I chuckled lightly as I thought a bit well on what to name our children. "Nala Margaret.", I said with a smile as I gently caressed my daughter's wings.

"That's a perfect name.", Fiona said with a wide smile. "Margaret was Peggy's full first name.", I said with a light chuckle. She truly preferred to be called Peggy, and it suited her well.

"What about our son? What should we call him?", I asked curiously. "Kovu...Joseph.", Fiona spoke thoughtfully with a slight nervous smile. I widened my eyes a bit as she thought to use my father's name in our son. I then smiled tearfully.

"That's perfect.", I said with a nod of approval. We then saw Tony, Jean, Goliath, Sam, and Clint walk inside. "Aww, they look so cute!", Jean said with a look of awe and adoration.

"What are their names?", Clint asked warmly with a curious hum. "Nala Margaret and Kovu Joseph.", I said with a bright smile.

"They're great names for the kids.", Tony grinned softly. Wanda and Vision then came inside the room. "Can I hold Kovu?", Wanda asked excitedly.

"Sure.", Fiona said with a chuckle as she handed Kovu to Wanda. "Hey, cutie. You sure came at a great time, along with your sister.", Wanda grinned softly as she gently poked Kovu's nose.

"He likes me.", Vision smiled softly as Kovu gurgled softly in curiosity, seeing Vision next to Wanda. "I think we already found Kovu's babysitter.", I said with a chuckle.


	76. Chapter 76

(Steve's P.O.V.)

A while later, Fiona and I had gone shopping to buy stuff for our babies. Then we set up everything in the room, and we then placed Kovu and Nala inside their cribs.

"Hi, Pops.", I then saw my grandchildren walk inside the room. "Are those?..", Tama asked with excited surprise.

"Yes, meet Kovu and Nala.", Fiona said with a bright, happy smile. "Can I hold Nala?", Hope asked shyly.

"Sure.", I said with a nod as I gently picked up Nala from her crib, and handed her to Hope. "Hi, Nala. I'm Hope.", Hope said with a giggle as Nala waved her arms, babbling.

"She looks so cute!", Tama said with a coo of adoration. "And adorable!", Cri-Kee said with a beaming smile.

"Can I hold Kovu?", Aaron asked softly. Fiona smiled lightly as she then picked up Kovu from his crib. "Here you go.", Fiona said warmly as she handed Kovu to Aaron.

"Hi, little guy, I'm Aaron.", Aaron said with a grin, and Kovu gurgled softly. "He is so adorable.", Anthony said with a nod and a grin.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"The family is growing.", I said warmly as Goliath had Grachi in his arms. "Yes, through we may have to figure out how to take the entire family picture.", Goliath chuckled with a nod.

Grachi giggled as he waved his arms. "He is already getting along with Kira.", Natasha said with a warm chuckle.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

"He is so hungry.", Raven said with a chuckle as she was feeding James. "They both are.", I said with a giggle as I was feeding Aurora.

"Well, looks like they want to play outside.", Charles said with a bright smile. "You've been behaving well, my nephew, so you get to play outside.", Raven said with a grin and a wink.

"So have you, Aurora.", Charles said with a soft chuckle as he gently ruffled Aurora's hair. We then took them outside, and we saw Sarabi was playing with her pups, even though they are now adults.

"Sarabi loves James and Aurora.", Charles said with a warm grin. "So do her children.", I said with a nod of agreement.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

-1 month later-

"You can go in, Broadway.", Hank said with a smile as he wiped his hands with a towel. Storm had just given birth to a baby girl.

(Broadway's P.O.V.)

I walked inside to see in Storm's arms, a baby Gargoyle girl. She has a mix of both my skin color and Storm's skin color while she had her mother's white hair.

"Meet our daughter, Lily Shenzi.", Storm said with a tired yet content smile. "She is so precious.", I said softly, my heart swelling in love.

Storm then handed me my daughter. "Hi, Lily. I'm your father.", I whispered warmly with a kiss upon her nose. Lily touched my cheeks with her hands, gurgling happily. "She loves you already.", Storm said with a warm chuckle.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

-October 2016-

I, Light, Angela, Fiona, and Steve's grandchildren were watching after the kids as Goliath and his clan, along with Steve, Elisa, Natasha, Sam, and Wanda had gone on a mission to Wakanda.

"I hope everything goes well for them.", Fiona said with a worried frown. "They will stop Rumlow.", I said with a reassuring grin as I held Grachi. "Evil never wins.", Light said with a nod of agreement, smiling.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I and the rest of my clan were disguised in our human forms. We all were preparing for Rumlow to make his move.

"See anything odd, Goliath?", Steve asked softly through my communicator that's in my ear. "I don't see anything odd in the streets.", I said with a sigh.

"Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington?", Steve asked, sounding a tad anxious. "Everything is ok.", Brooklyn said with a hum.

"We'll let you know if we see anything odd.", Broadway rumbled quietly. "Rumlow won't win.", Lexington said with a low growl.

"Elisa?", I asked quietly. "Too damn quiet.", Elisa muttered lowly. "Wanda?", Steve asked, sounding a bit more anxious now.

"Standard cops here.", Wanda said with a scoff. "Hudson?", I asked a bit sharply. "Nothing. Bronx hasn't even barked once.", Hudson growled lightly.

"Sam?", Steve asked, now sounding even more anxious. "Nothing is happening.", Sam said, sounding unnerved.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

"Sam, see that garbage truck?", I asked quickly. "Tag it.", I said shortly. "The truck's loaded for max weight, and the driver's armed.", Sam said, sounding urgently unnerved now.

"It's a battering ram.", Natasha said with a slight growl. "Go now.", I clamored sharply.

"Goliath, you and your clan follow that garbage truck.", I said hastily. "We're on it.", Goliath said with a low growl.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I and my clan had turned into our Gargoyle selves, and we followed the truck.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

I started to fight with Rumlow's men, and I used my shield to deflect the bullets. "Now that's not nice!", I saw Goliath take down a few of the the troopers. I then went inside the building.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"They never learn.", Brooklyn said with a growl as he easily took down a trooper. "They are so stubborn.", Hudson said with a huff while Bronx took down a trooper himself.

"Run for cover!", I yelled out in warning as some troopers fired at us. "Take this!", Broadway shouted as he threw a car at them.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

I then started to fight the troopers, easily taking them down, and I kicked one in the head. "You're no match for me.", I said with a smirk.

I then saw some smoke come out from the building. Wanda then used her powers to dissolve the smoke.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"Rumlow has a biological weapon.", Steve said, sounding horrified and determined. "I'm on it.", I saw Natasha on a motorcycle. We then started to fight more troopers.

"Steve!", Lexington shouted in worry as we saw Steve jump from the building. "I'm okay, but go after Rumlow.", Steve said with a grunt as he gingerly got up.

"We're on it! Let's go!", I called out to my clan as we flew after Rumlow. "He's in a AFV heading north.", Sam called out, sounding short of breath.

We then saw the AFV head inside a busy area with people. "They're splitting up.", Brooklyn said with a groan.

"Let's go after them.", Broadway said with a growl. "Goliath, I'll need your help.", Steve said with a pant.

"Steve, your shield.", I called out as I widened my eyes, seeing a bomb on it. Steve then threw the shield into the air as the bomb exploded.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time.", We turned around to see Rumlow in full armor. "Let's get him.", I said with a snarl.

(Brooklyn's P.O.V.)

We stopped one of Rumlow's men. "He doesn't have it.", Sam said with a growl after checking the bag.

"Shit.", I said with a snarl. "We're empty!", Sam said with a terrified shake of his head.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

"Out of the way.", I said as I ran through the crowd. I saw Natasha aiming her gun at one of the men while the other threatened to drop the chemical into the ground.

Thinking quickly, I shot the men holding Natasha at gunpoint. Natasha was quick to grab the chemical, and she then shot the other men in the head.

"Thanks, Elisa.", Natasha said with a grateful nod. "You're welcome.", I said with a grin as I gave out a two-finger salute.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

Rumlow tried to stab me with one of his knives, but I disarmed his hand, and I then threw the knife. "Look out!", Steve said before he disarmed Rumlow.

I then grabbed Rumlow, and threw him across the ground. "Thanks.", I said with a grateful nod. "No problem.", Steve said with a grin and a nod.

"I think I look pretty good, all things considered.", Rumlow said with a chuckle as he removed his helmet. "Who's your buyer?", I asked with a growl.

"You know, he knew you. Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky.", Rumlow said with a hum. "What did you say?", Steve asked with a shocked gasp.

"He remembered you.", Rumlow said with a scoff. "I was there. He got all weepy about it. Till they put his brain back in a blender.", Rumlow said with a smirk.

"He wanted you to know something. He said to me... 'Please tell Rogers. 'When you gotta go... 'you gotta go.", Rumlow said with a shrug.

"And you're coming with me.", Rumlow said with a raised eyebrow and a wicked grin. "Watch out!", I shouted with a yell of warning.

I then saw him be trapped in a sphere with the explosion. Wanda had used her powers to stop him. She then tried to lift him in the air as far as possible from harming any of the humans, but we were forced to watch the explosives on Rumlow explode next to a building.

There are humans living in there! Could they have been killed? "Sam, we need fire and rescue.", Steve said with a horrified and worried look. I could see Wanda looking all guilty as she sobbed out loud.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

The others had just come back, and we saw on the news about what happened, and the others told us. "11 Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation...between the Avengers and a group of mercenaries... in Lagos, Nigeria last month.", A female news anchor said, looking simply weary.

"The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were on an outreach mission... in Lagos, when the attack occurred.", The female news anchor said with a nod.

"This isn't good.", I said with a frown. "Tell me about it.", Goliath said with a sigh as he held Grachi.

"We're all going to be on the news.", Brooklyn said with a growl. "And they're blaming Wanda for it, but it's not her fault.", Angela said, shaking her head in dismay.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

"Our people's blood is spilled on foreign soil... not only because of the actions of criminals... but by the indifference of those pledged to stop them. Victory at the expense of the innocent... is no victory at all.", T'Chaka said lowly with weary eyes.

I then paused the video, and I saw Fiona staring at the screen with emotion. "T'Chaka is sure taking this serious.", Fiona said with a pained look as she held Kovu in her arms.

"He is their leader.", I said softly as I was patting Nala's wings, holding her in my arms. "How's Wanda?", I asked with a worried frown.

"See for yourself.", Fiona said with a sigh as she led me to Wanda's room. We saw Wanda watching the news of the incident. I then turned off the tv.

"It's my fault.", Wanda said with a sob, tears falling down her face. "That's not true.", Fiona said as she gently touched Wanda's shoulder, looking upset.

"Turn the TV back on. They're being very specific.", Wanda said with another sob. "I should've clocked that bomb vest long before you had to deal with it.", I said with a heavy sigh as I and Fiona sat down on Wanda's bed.

"Rumlow said "Bucky"... and all of a sudden, I was a 16-year-old kid again,in Brooklyn. And people died.", I said with a pained look. "It's on me.", I said with a low growl.

"It's on both of us.", Wanda said with a distressed frown.

"This job... We try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody. But if we can't find a way to live with that... then next time... maybe nobody gets saved.", Fiona said with a serious, wise expression.

Kovu started to pat Wanda's arm. I saw that Nala was trying to make me feel better as she made some cute noises. "Kovu and Nala don't like seeing you both sad.", Fiona said with a weak smile as she handed Kovu to Wanda.

"Thank you for trying to help me feel better, cutie.", Wanda smiled weakly as Kovu babbled, touching Wanda's cheeks with his hands. "I needed to see that.", I smiled softly with a chuckle.

Then Vision walked through the wall. "Vis! We talked about this.", Wanda said with a slightly annoyed look.

"Yes, but the door was open so I assumed that... Captain Rogers wished to know when Mr Stark was arriving.", Vision said with a nod.

"Thank you. We'll be right down.", I said with a smile. "I'll use the door. Oh, and apparently, he's brought a guest.", Vision said with a slightly worried look.

"We know who it is?", Fiona asked in wonder. "The Secretary of State.", Vision said with a frown.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We all sat at the table as we watched Secretary Ross talk. Natasha was tense as I knew she was protective of Bruce...

"Five years ago... I had a heart attack... and dropped right in the middle of my backswing. Turned out it was the best round of my life... because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass... I found something 40 years in the Army had never taught me. Perspective.", Thaddeus Ross said with a hum.

"The world owes the Avengers an unpaid-able debt. You have fought for us... protected us, risked your lives...  
but while a great many people see you as heroes... there are some... who would prefer the word "vigilantes.", Thaddeus Ross said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the same thing for Goliath and his clan as there are some who you see as heroes.", Thaddeus Ross said with a shrug. "What word would you use, Mr Secretary?", Angela asked with a insulted look.

"How about "dangerous"? What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals... who routinely ignore sovereign borders... and inflict their will wherever they choose... and who, frankly, seem unconcerned  
about what they leave behind?" Thaddeus Ross said with a furiously weary frown.

He then showed us on the screen, the attack on New York in 2012. "New York.", Thaddeus Ross said with a raised eyebrow. We all started to have a feeling of guilt.

"Washington, D.C.", Thaddeus Ross said sharply as we saw the Helicarrier fall into the river with people nearby getting caught in the waves.

"Sokovia.", Thaddeus Ross said with a snarl. "Cairo.", Thaddeus Ross said sharply as we saw Apocalypse.

"When Jean attacked under the Dark Phoenix's control.", Thaddeus Ross said with a side glare at me. I then felt Goliath hug me. _I'm sorry for everything, Jean._ Dark Phoenix said, sounding so pained and guilty.

"Lagos.", Thaddeus Ross said with a furious frown. "Okay, that's enough.", Steve said harshly as I faintly heard a sob from Wanda.


	77. Chapter 77

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power... and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate.", Thaddeus Ross said with a frown.

"Meaning?", Goliath asked with a raised eye ridge. "The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries... it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organisation. Instead... they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel... only when and if that panel deems it necessary.", Thaddeus Ross said with a hum.

"The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that.", Steve said with a firm, slightly insulted look. "And we Gargoyles are warrior protectors. We care for the world like our neighbors.", Goliath growled barely audible with a nod.

"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?", Thaddeus Ross asked with a raised eyebrow. Steve spoke nothing. "If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes... you can bet there'd be consequences.", Thaddeus Ross said with a nod.

"Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground.", Thaddeus Ross said with a snort. "So, there are contingencies.", Elisa said with a raised eyebrow.

"Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna... to ratify the Accords. Talk it over.", Thaddeus Ross said with a gesture. "And if we come to a decision you don't like?", I asked briefly.

"Then you retire.", Thaddeus Ross said with a shrug. "Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honour... which is one more than you have.", Rhodey said with a sigh.

We were all sitting in couches or chairs. "So let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?", Broadway said with a growl.

"117 countries want to sign this. 117, Broadway, and you're just like, 'No, that's cool. We got it.' ", Hudson said with a half-hearted glare. "I have an equation.", Vision said with a nod.

"In the eight years since Mr Stark announced himself as Iron Man... the number of known enhanced persons  
has grown exponentially. During the same period... the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate.", Vision said with a sigh.

"Are you saying it's our fault?", Light asked with a growl. "I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict... breeds catastrophe. Oversight... Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand.", Vision said with a thoughtful nod.

"Boom.", Rhodey said with a gesture. "Tony.", Natasha said with a frown. "You are being uncharacteristically non-hyper-verbal.", I said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's because he's already made up his mind.", Steve said with a sigh. "Boy, you know so me well.", Tony said with a grin.

"Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache. That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort.", Tony said with a snort. "Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?", Tony said with a frown.

"There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check!", Tony said with a growl. "Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less... we're no better than the bad guys.", Tony said with a angry look.

"Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up.", Steve said with a sharp retort. "Who said we're giving up?", Tony asked with a glare.

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame.", Steve said with a growl. "I'm sorry, Steve. That is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about here. It's not the World Security Council, it's not S.H.I.E.L.D., it's not HYDRA.", Rhodey said with a shake of his head.

"He has a point there.", Elisa said with a nod of agreement. "No, but it's run by people with agendas, and agendas change.", Steve said with a frown.

"That's good. That's why I'm here. When I realised what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands... I shut it down and stopped manufacturing.", Tony said with a nod. "Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose.", Steve said with a frustrated sigh.

"What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need  
to go and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own.", Steve said with a worried look.

"If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty.", Tony said with a shake of his head. "You're saying they'll come for me.", Wanda said quietly with a sigh.

"We would protect you.", Vision said lowly as he held her hand softly. "Maybe Tony's right. If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off...", Natasha said with a frown.

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?", Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm just reading the terrain. We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back.", Natasha said, pointing out a fact.

"I have to agree.", Goliath said with a nod. "We don't want the humans to lose trust in Gargoyles as we want the Gargoyles to live in peace with humans.", I said with a thoughtful look.

"Focus up. I'm sorry. Did I just mishear you... or did you agree with me?", Tony asked with a mildly surprised look. "Do we have a choice?", Light asked with a helpless shrug.

"I agree with Jean and Light. We promised to help our Gargoyle friends live in peace with humans, and we can't let the humans lose trust in them.", Tony said with a determined nod. "I have to go.", Steve said with a sigh.

(Fiona's P.O.V.)

"Nice to see you, Fiona.", T'Challa said warmly as he hugged me. "Great to see you both.", I said with a smile.

"How are the Gargoyle kids?", I asked curiously. "They are growing up just well, and we are teaching them everything.", T'Chaka said with a warm smile.

"Thank you.", I said softly with a grateful nod. I and Natasha sat down in the conference as T'Chaka spoke. I still didn't agree on the Sokovia accords, but I just wanted to see T'Chaka and T'Challa.

"Everybody, get down!", T'Challa shouted hastily. We all got down as we heard an explosion, and I then stood up as I saw that T'Chaka was unmoving.

"No!", I said with a sob as I ran over to him. "Father!", T'Challa said, crying out. "Please, no, don't die!", I said with a sob. T'Challa cradled his father's body while he patted my shoulder to calm me down.

A while later, I was outside, sitting on a bench next to T'Challa. "Fiona, I heard.. I'm so sorry you had to see that.", Steve said softly as he hugged me. We later found out the one who shot the bomb was Bucky.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"Bucky wouldn't do this! The Hydra programming still hasn't been removed.", I said with a sob. "I know how much he means to you.", Fiona said with a sigh as she gently touched my shoulder.

"We will find him.", Steve said with a reassuring nod. "We have to before T'Challa or the government does.", Sam said with a frown.

We soon found the apartment that Bucky was living in, and I and Steve went inside to investigate. "Where could he be?", I asked worriedly. "He has to be here somewhere.", Steve said anxiously. He was wearing his uniform.

"Angela..Steve.", I turned around to see Bucky. "Bucky!", I cried out as I then hugged him.

"I was so worried about you.", I said with a sob as I pulled back to look at him. "I can't control myself.", Bucky said with a whisper of horror.

"Which is why we are here to help you.", Steve said with a nod. "I can't go back out there. They are looking for me.", Bucky said with a frown.

Then something was thrown inside the window. "Look out!", Steve shouted in warning as he used his shield to stop the bomb.

"Angela, get Bucky out of here!", Steve said with a urgent look. "Follow me.", I said quickly as I tugged Bucky's arm, the metal one. Then we had to fight some SWAT group.

"Come on, Bucky! I'll lead you out of here.", I said urgently with a worried look. I then flew out with Bucky in my arms.

I then felt something tackle me from behind. We both crashed onto the roof. "Angela.", Bucky called out in worry. I then stood up to see Bucky fighting someone who's wearing a outfit resembling a panther.

"Time to make you pay.", The man growled lowly. "No!", I yelled as I tackled him away from Bucky.

"Run!", I shouted to Bucky. Bucky then ran, and he jumped off the roof. I then started gliding in the air as I saw a helicopter start shooting at Bucky.

I was hiding as I saw the police aim their guns at Rhodey in his war machine outfit, who aimed his cannons at Steve and Bucky. "Congratulations, Cap, you're a criminal.", Rhodey said with a sigh.

I then flew away before they could see me. I have to rescue Bucky! I knew that Father would be very disappointed in me. But Bucky is my mate. I can't lose him!

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Still no sign of Angela?", I asked softly. "No.", Goliath said with a sigh and a shake of his head. "Where could she be?", I asked in worry.

"Demona is taking Steve's grandchildren to see him in Germany.", Light said with a hum as she came over to us. "What for?", I asked in confusion.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

Fiona was with me in the room. "Pops!", I saw my grandchildren enter the room. "Are you okay?", Tama asked worriedly. "I'm fine.", I said with a reassuring smile.

"Once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended. I'd file a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated...", Tony said with a sigh. "Wanda? What about Wanda?", I asked sharply in concern.

"She's fine. She's confined to the compound, currently. Vision's keeping her company.", Tony said with a gesture. "Oh, God, Tony.", Fiona said with a gasp.

"Every time I think you see things the right way...", I said with a harsh look. "It's 100 acres with a lap pool. It's got a screening room. There's worse ways to protect people.", Tony said with a raised eyebrow and a shrug.

"Protection?", Aaron asked sharply with a look. "Is that how you see this? This is protection? It's internment, Tony.", I said with a growl.

"And they don't grant visas to weapons of mass destruction.", Tony said with a frown. "She's a kid!", I roared angrily at Tony.

"Give me a break! I'm doing what has to be done. To stave off something worse.", Tony said with a sharp glare at me. "You keep telling yourself that. Hate to break up the set.", I said with a sigh and a gesture as I walked out of the room with Fiona and my grandchildren.


	78. Chapter 78

(Steve's P.O.V.)

Bucky broke out, and I was fighting him as he was now under the control of Hydra. He then pushed me into a elevator, and I then started to climb back up to the top. I have to stop Bucky.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

I made it to where Bucky is being held, and I saw Tony aiming his blaster at Bucky. "No!", I screeched as I pushed Tony away from Bucky.

I saw Natasha fight Bucky. I then grabbed her, and pulled her away from Bucky. "Angela, what are you doing?", Natasha asked in confusion and shock.

"I won't let you hurt Bucky!", I growled loudly as I had no choice to fight her. I then turned around to see T'Challa fighting Bucky.

I then tackled T'Challa away from Bucky, and I saw Natasha run at me before I saw a tail hit her. "Mother!", I called out in shock and relief as I saw Demona.

"I'll help you.", Demona said with a determined smile. I turned around to see Bucky going up the stairs.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

I ran outside to see Bucky starting a helicopter, and I ran towards it just as it lifted off from the ground. I used my strength to stop Bucky from flying off, and I grabbed onto a pole as hard as I could.

Then the helicopter fell into the water with me and Bucky.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"I got you, Bucky.", I said softly as I carried Bucky's body. "We need to hide.", Demona said urgently as she helped Steve.

I, Steve, Demona, Fiona, Steve's Grandchildren, and Sam were in a warehouse. We had tied Bucky's metal arm to the wall.

Bucky then woke up. "Which Bucky are you?", I asked anxiously. "Angela...I remember proposing to you in the meadow.", Bucky said with a warm, soft smile. I smiled tearfully as I then knelt down on my knees to kiss Bucky on the lips.

"What did I do?", Bucky asked softly, looking anxious. "Enough.", Steve said with a frown. "Oh, God, I knew this would happen. Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there. All he had to do was say the goddamn words.", Bucky said with a growled out sob.

I rubbed his shoulders in comfort. "Who was he?", I asked quietly. "People are dead. The bombing, the setup... the doctor did all that just to get 10 minutes with you. I need you to do better than 'I don't know.' ", Steve said with a stern look.

"You can do this, Bucky.", Fiona said with a encouraging nod. "He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where.", Bucky said with a frown.

"Why would he need to know that?", Demona asked with confusion. "Because I'm not the only Winter Soldier.", Bucky said wearily. My eyes widened. He then started to explain to us.

"Who were they?", Steve asked sharply with fear in his eyes. "Their most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in HYDRA history. And that was before the serum.", Bucky said with a growl.

"They all turn out like you?", Sam asked with a anxious frown. "Worse.", Bucky said with a pained shake of his head.

"The doctor, could he control them?", Steve asked nervously. "Enough.", Bucky said with a frown and a nod.

"Said he wanted to see an empire fall.", Steve said with a confused/thoughtful look. "With these guys, he could do it. They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight... infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize. They can take a whole country down in one night, you'd never see them coming.", Bucky said with a serious look.

"This would have been a lot easier a week ago.", Sam said with a groan. "If we call Tony...", Steve said softly, musing out.

"No, he won't believe us.", I said with a low growl and a shake of my head. "Even if he did..", Steve said with a sigh.

"Who knows if the Accords would let him help?", Demona said, finishing for him with a groan. "We're on our own.", Steve said with a frustrated growl. "Maybe not. I know a guy.", Sam said with a grin.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"The Accords has divided the team.", I said with a pained sob. "Sorry for what you and the Avengers are going through.", Raven said with a frown.

"It's making us hard to decide.", Goliath said with a weary sigh. "No wonder as the Accords are simple in some ways, yet difficult in other ways.", Hank shook his head in disbelief.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"Let me help you out.", I said warmly as I helped Bucky out of the car. "How's Luke?", Bucky asked worriedly.

"He misses you.", I said with a tired smile. "I sure miss our son, Angela.", Bucky sighed heavily, and I nodded in agreement.

"Uncle Clint.", Cri-Kee said in relief as she hugged Clint when he and Wanda came out of a white van. "You know I wouldn't have called if I had any other choice.", Steve said with a anxious sigh.

"Hey, man, you're doing me a favor. Besides, I owe a debt.", Clint said with a grin. "Thanks for having my back.", Steve said with a grateful nod.

"It was time to get off my ass.", Wanda said with a determined grin. "How about our other recruit?", Steve asked in wonder with a hum.

"He's rarin' to go. Had to put a little coffee in him..", Clint said quickly as he opened the van's door. "But he should be good.", Clint said with a nod as the man woke up.

"What time zone is this?", The man asked with a groan as he got off the van. "Captain America.", The man said with wide eyes and a grin.

"Scott Lang.", Steve said with a nod and a smile. "It's an honor.", Scott said with a smile. "I'm shaking your hand too long.", Scott said with a sheepish chuckle.

"Riley told me all about you.", Scott said with a laugh and a nod. "Riley? As in the mutant Gargoyle?", Fiona asked with wide eyes.

"Who has various powers?", Wanda said with a gasp. "Yep, that's him.", Scott said with a grin. "You know Riley?", Clint asked in surprise.

"Of course! He is my best friend, and we have been friends for years.", Scott said with a chuckle. "How come Riley never told us about you?", I asked with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"He wanted to keep me a secret.", Scott said with a guilty smile. "If I had known, I would have asked Riley to help us.", Clint said with a groan.

"Yeah, but he was out of the city for a while. He said that he was going camping or something.", Scott said with a helpless shrug. "Everyone suit up.", Steve said with a nod as he has a determined look.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

I, Fiona, Aaron, and Tama ran towards the helicopter, but Tony and Rhodey landed in front of us with their suits. "Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?", Tony said offhandedly.

"Definitely weird.", Rhodey said with a nod. "Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this.", I called out hastily.

"Listen to Pops.", Aaron said with a nod. We then turned around to see T'Challa in his Black Panther suit. "Captain, Fiona.", T'Challa said tensely.

"Your highness.", Fiona said lowly. "Anyway... Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?", Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're after the wrong guy.", I said with a growl. "Your judgement is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday.", Tony said with a furious look.

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't.", I said with a desperate, fierce look.

"Steve, you know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?", Natasha asked with a sharp frown. "All right, I've run out of patience. Underoos!", Tony called out.

I then felt my shield get taken, and my hands get wrapped up in webs. I saw the same thing happened to Fiona, Aaron, and Tama. I saw Peter and Penny in their suits, and Peter had my shield.

"You had to drag Angela into this.", Brooklyn said with a growl. "You've been busy.", I said with a raised eyebrow.

"And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint..Demona...Angela..Fiona and your grandkids. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place.", Tony said with a upset look.

"I'm trying to keep... I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart.", Tony said with a pained look. "You did that when you signed.", Fiona said with a snarl.

"All right, we're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us, now, because it's us... or a squad of J-SOC guys... with no compunction about being impolite. Come on.", Tony said with a urgent, desperate look.

"Their Quinjet's in hangar five, north runway.", Sam said quietly. I lifted my hands as Clint from his hiding spot threw an arrow, and it freed my hands.

"Alright, Lang.", I said sharply as I then freed Fiona, Aaron, and Tama. "Hey, guys, something..", Peter called out in warning before Scott returned to his size, and kicked Peter in the face.

"Peter!", Penny said with shock and fear. "What the hell was that?", Rhodey asked in confusion and surprise. "I believe this is yours, Captain America.", Scott said with a grin.

"Oh, great. All right, there's two on the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her.", Tony said with a nod. "Rhodey, you wanna take Cap?", Tony asked with a gesture.

"Got three in the terminal. Wilson, Angela, and Barnes.", Rhodey said with a grunt. "Barnes is mine.", T'Challa said with a snarl.

I then threw my shield at Rhodey to prevent him from going after my friends. Peter and Penny then started to go after Sam, Angela, and Bucky.

I then ran after T'Challa, and I threw my shield at him before I threw him back. "Move, Captain.", T'Challa said with a growl.

"I won't ask a second time.", T'Challa said with a snarl as he charged at me before he was kicked in the face by Fiona. "Fiona, don't do this.", T'Challa said, pleading.

"Steve is my mate, and I will help him.", Fiona said with a fierce snarl as we both started to fight T'Challa.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"Come on!", I said urgently as I was holding Bucky's metal arm. "It's Peter and Penny!", Sam called out in warning.

"Great, Tony got them on his side.", Bucky said with a low groan. Peter and Penny then landed right in front of us.

I grabbed Penny while Sam grabbed Peter. "I won't let you hurt Bucky.", I said with a low growl.

(Wanda's P.O.V.)

I and Clint were running as Tony fired missiles at us. Tony then was in front of us, aiming his blaster. "Wanda, I think you hurt Vision's feelings.", Tony deadpanned sharply.

"You locked me in my room.", I said with a growl. "Okay, first, that's an exaggeration. Second, I did it to protect you.", Tony said with a frustrated grunt.

"Hey, Clint.", Tony said with a nod. "Hey, man.", Clint said with a gesture. "Clearly, retirement doesn't suit you. You got tired of shooting golf?", Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I played 18, shot 18. Just can't seem to miss.", Clint said sharply before he fired some arrows at Tony, but he blasted them. "First time for everything.", Tony said with a grin.

"Made you look.", Clint said with a gesture. I then used my powers to make some cars fall down on Tony, and he tried to blast a few of them, but he ended up getting trapped underneath the cars.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

I was then webbed down onto the floor by Penny. "Sorry, Angela.", Penny said, sounding apologetically weary.

"Angela!", Bucky called out in worry as he ran towards me. "Sorry!", Peter shouted as he made Bucky's metal hand get stuck to the floor.

I saw that Sam's arms were trapped in spider webs. "Sorry, guys, but we don't want to make Stark angry.", Peter said with a shake of his head.

Then Sam's jetpack flew by, and grabbed Peter and Penny by their hands before taking them flying. "You couldn't have done that earlier.", Bucky said with a glare at Sam.

"I hate you.", Sam said with a retorting glare. "Enough, you two.", I said with a stern growl.


	79. Chapter 79

(Steve's P.O.V.)

We all had regrouped, and started running to the Quintjet. "There's our ride.", Clint said with a grin. "Come on!", I shouted urgently.

We kept running towards the Quintjet before we were stopped by a laser beam. We then saw Vision in the air.  
"Captain Rogers... I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good... you must surrender now.", Vision said with a warning look.

We saw Tony's team stand in front of us. "What do we do, Cap?", Sam asked curiously. "We fight.", I said shortly as we started walking towards them.

"This is gonna end well.", Natasha said with a look. We then started to run. "They're not stopping.", Peter said with a shake of his head. "Neither are we.", Tony said with a nod. We all started to fight.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"Angela, stop! Think about your father!", Brooklyn said with a anxious, urgent look. "I know that he would be disappointed in me, but I'm doing this to protect my mate.", I said sharply as I fought with Brooklyn before throwing him to the side.

I saw him hit a truck, and fall to the ground. "Sorry, Brooklyn.", I said with a weary, regretful sigh.

(Natasha's P.O.V.)

I was fighting Clint, and he had me pinned to the ground. "We're still friends, right?", I asked anxiously. "Depends on how hard you hit me.", Clint said with a smirk.

I then kicked Clint, and I was about to kick him again when my foot was covered in this red aura.

(Wanda's P.O.V.)

I send Natasha flying, and I saw her hit a truck. "You're pulling your punches.", I said with a raised eyebrow to Clint, and he shrugged with a sheepish look.

(Tama's P.O.V.)

I was able to beat Penny. I saw my brother beat Peter. "Great job!", I said with a nod.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"I didn't kill your father.", Bucky said sharply. "Then why did you run?", T'Challa asked with a growl. He then kicked Bucky, and had him against a crate.

I roared as I tackled him away from Bucky. "You okay?", I asked in concern. "I'm fine, thanks.", Bucky said with a grunt and a reassuring nod at me.

T'Challa tried to run at us, but Wanda used her powers to send him flying. "Thank you.", I said with a grateful nod. "Listen, you guys have to run!", Wanda called out urgently.

"What about all of you?", Steve asked worriedly. "We will protect you.", Scott said with a reassuring grin as I saw him turn into a giant.

"Now go!", Clint called out urgently. "Come on!", Steve shouted hastily. I, Steve, Bucky, Fiona, Aaron, and Tama were running towards the hangar,where the Quintjet is.

We then saw Vision use his laser to make a tower fall, but we saw that Wanda used her powers to stop it from falling. Then the building started to fall, and we all made it inside the hangar.

We then started to run towards the Quintjet when Natasha stood in our way. "You're not gonna stop?", Natasha asked softly. "You know I can't.", Steve said desperately with a serious sigh.

"I'm gonna regret this.", Natasha said with a soft groan. She then threw something at T'Challa, and it was electrocuting him.

"Go.", Natasha said with a sharp nod, and we all ran towards the Quintjet. We all got inside, and the Quinjet then took off.

(Natasha's P.O.V.)

"I said I'd help you find him, not catch him. There's a difference.", I said sharply to T'Challa.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"What's gonna happen to your friends?", Bucky asked worriedly. "Whatever it is... I'll deal with it.", Steve said with a determined nod.

"I don't know if I'm worth all this.", Bucky said with a heavy sigh/sob. "What you did all those years... It wasn't you. You didn't have a choice.", I said with a reassuring look at him.

"I know.", Bucky said softly before he continued on. "But I did it.", Bucky said with pain in his face. I then grabbed his metal hand, and I held it.

(Natasha's P.O.V.)

"The doctors say he shattered L4 through S1. Extreme laceration to the spinal cord. Probably looking at some form of paralysis.", Tony said with a upset look as he stared at me.

"Steve's not gonna stop. If you don't either, Rhodey's gonna be the best case scenario.", I said quietly with a sharp look at him. "You let them go, Nat.", Tony said with a soft growl.

"We played this wrong.", I said with a shake of my head. "We?", Tony said with a surprised look. "Boy, it must be hard to shake the whole double agent thing, huh? It sticks in the DNA.", Tony scoffed with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you incapable of letting go of your ego... for one goddamn second?", I snarled lowly with a glare at him. "T'Challa told Ross what you did, so... they're coming for you.", Tony said with a sharp look.

"I'm not the one that needs to watch their back.", I said with a frown as I left. I had to go get Kira before I would go into hiding with Steve. Damn it, Bruce, where are you? Would you have sided with Tony or Steve if you were here?

(Angela's P.O.V.)

The Quintjet then landed in a snow mountain. "Fiona, you and Tama stay here.", Steve said with a stern glance. "Ok.", Fiona said with a nod.

"Aaron, you can come with us.", Steve said sharply. Aaron nodded quietly. I, Bucky, Steve, and Aaron left the Quintjet, and we saw that there was snow everywhere when we then saw some doors in front of us.

"He can't have been here more than a few hours.", Steve said with a frown. "Long enough to wake them up.", Bucky said with a low growl as he had a rifle gun.

We walked inside, and then walked into a elevator. Once we made it to the bottom floor, we got out, and started walking. "Stay close, Angela.", Bucky warned quietly. I nodded silently.

As we were walking, we looked in every direction to make sure that no one jumped out, and attacked us. We were walking up the stairs when we heard a loud thud.

"Get behind me, Angela.", Bucky said with tension in his body as I slightly moved behind him. "You too, Aaron.", Steve said with a gesture as Aaron moved slightly to stand behind Steve.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Tony in his Iron-Man suit. "You seem a little defensive.", Tony said with a raised eyebrow. "It's been a long day.", Steve said with a sharp retort.

I growled at Tony lowly. "At ease, Soldier. I'm not currently after you.", Tony said to Bucky. "Then why are you here?", Aaron asked lowly as he stood next to Steve.

"Could be your story's not so crazy. Maybe.", Tony said with a slow blink and a thoughtful look. "Ross has no idea that I'm here. I'd like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I gotta arrest myself.", Tony said with a smirk.

"Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork.", Steve said with a mock grin. "It's good to see you, Tony.", Steve said with a smile.

"You too, Cap.", Tony said with a smile and a nod. "Hey, Manchurian Candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce here. You can drop...", Tony said with a gesture before Steve stopped him.

I then lowered Bucky's gun. We all started walking in a hallway. We then walked into a big room. "I got heat signatures.", Tony said lowly.

"How many?", I asked sharply. "Uh, one.", Tony said lowly with a slightly confused look. We then saw some capsules with some people inside.

"If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep.", We heard a voice say on the speaker. "Did you really think I wanted more of you?", The voice said with a chuckle.

"What the hell?", Bucky said with a upset snarl. "I'm grateful to them, though. They brought you here.", Then we saw the lights turn on, and we saw in front of us, Helmut Zemo.

Steve threw his shield, but it bounced back, and flew back to him. "Please, Captain. The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets.", Zemo said with a smirk.

"I'm betting I could beat that.", Tony said with a growl and a determined look. "Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr Stark. Given time. But then you'd never know why you came.", Zemo said with a offhand gesture.

"You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?", I said with a loud growl. Zemo then in stood in front of the chamber. "I've thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you. I followed you.", Zemo said with a nod.

"But now that you're standing here... I just realized... there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw.", Zemo said with a smirk. "You're Sokovian. Is that what this is about?", Steve asked with a upset look.

"Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No. I'm here because I made a promise.", Zemo said with a fierce frown. "You lost someone?", Steve said with a mildly surprised look.

"I lost everyone, and so will you.", Zemo said with a nod. Then a computer next to us was turned on. "An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumbles from within? That's dead. Forever.", Zemo said with a gesture.

We saw on the screen, a road in the middle of the night. "I know that road.", Tony said sharply with wide eyes. "What is this?", Tony asked lowly.

Then we saw a car crash into a tree, and a motorcycle parked next to it. We then saw Bucky on the camera, and I could see Tony shaking in anger.

Tony then tried to go over to Bucky, but Steve stopped him. I stood in front of Bucky. "Did you know?", Tony asked Steve furiously.

"I didn't know that it was him.", Steve lied lowly. "Don't bullshit me, Rogers. Did you know?", Tony said with a loud snarl.

"Yes.", Steve said lowly with a sigh. "Angela?", Tony asked sharply. "I knew as well.", I said with a weary nod. Tony then had a lost look on his face for a moment before he punched Steve in the face. "Pops!", Aaron shouted in worry.

I snarled as I ran towards Tony, but he punched me in the stomach before he sent me flying. "Angela!", Bucky shouted in horror.

I then crashed against a wall, and I saw Tony holding Bucky by the throat. I saw him try to fire a missile, but Bucky used his metal arm to turn Tony's blaster in a different direction, and I saw a tower start to fall.

"Bucky!", I said in terror as I ran over to him. "Angela, get Bucky out of here!", Steve screamed out to me.

"We'll handle Tony!", Aaron said with a vicious nod. "Come on!", I said hastily as I grabbed Bucky's arm, and started to lead him away.

Bucky then pushed a button, and we saw the hatch opening. "I'll glide us up there.", I said with a nod. "Hold onto me.", I said with a determined growl as I started to glide to the opening.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

"It wasn't him, Tony.", I said sharply in desperation. "Pops is right! Hydra had control of his mind.", Aaron said with a upset nod. "Move.", Tony said lowly with a growl.


	80. Chapter 80

(Angela's P.O.V.)

I was gliding to the top when I felt pain in my left wing. I fell, and we hit some balcony. "Angela, your wing!", Bucky screamed in horror. I saw a left hole in my wing.

"Go, Bucky, you have to escape.", I said with a groan, but then I felt Bucky lift me up, and hold my arm over his shoulder. "I won't leave you.", Bucky said with a fierce, protective growl as he helped me walk.

Bucky and I then started to climb up the ladder when we saw a missile hit the hatch, and it started to fall. Bucky and I had no choice, but to jump. I groaned in pain as we hit the balcony.

I then saw Bucky hit Tony with a pipe, but Tony grabbed him. I and Steve tackled Tony, and we all fell to the bottom floor. I then stood up.

"This isn't gonna change what happened.", Steve said with a growl. "I don't care! He killed my mom!", Tony cried with a snarl as he started to fight us.

"Pops ,look out!", Aaron said with a cry of pain as he took the blast that was going to hit Steve. "Aaron!", Steve said with a scream of horror as he ran over to see the wound on Aaron.

"You hurt my grandson.", Steve said with a shocked growl. "I...I didn't mean to...", Tony looked horrified and lost for a minute.

Bucky then jumped from where he was, and he hit Tony in the back with Steve's shield. Bucky then threw Steve's shield to him. "I got you, Aaron.", I said sharply as I moved Aaron away from the fight.

I then heard Bucky shout in pain, and I turned around to see that to my horror, Bucky's metal arm was gone. Tony then blasted Bucky in the back, and I saw him roll as he blacked out.

"No!", I roared in horror and anger. Steve then ran to stand in front of Bucky. "He's my friend.", Steve said with a fierce growl.

"And my mate.", I said with a snarl. "He killed my parents!", Tony screamed out in fury. Tony then grabbed Steve, and threw him off to the side.

"Stay down. You too as well, Angela, it's your final warning.", Tony hissed sharply. Steve then stood up. "I could do this all day.", Steve said with a shake of his head.

Tony aimed his blaster at him, but I saw Bucky grab his leg before Tony kicked him in the face. I then saw Steve tackle him, and I ran over to Bucky.

I turned around to see Steve punch Tony various times in the face before he stabbed his chest with his shield. Steve then stood up and walked over to Aaron.

I then helped Bucky get up, and I saw Steve help Aaron walk. "I got you.", I said lowly with a nod. "That shield doesn't belong to you. You don't deserve it!", Tony called out weakly.

"My father made that shield.", Tony said with a grunt. Steve then dropped his shield to the ground, and we then left.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

After having heard what happened, I was furious with Tony, and the others who had helped fight Steve and his team. Angela had now gone into hiding as what Tony told me.

Goliath was furious with Brooklyn after he found out that Brooklyn had sided with Tony, and fought with Angela.

"It's not the same anymore without the others.", I said with my body trembling in fury and sadness. "They can't come here or they will be arrested.", Goliath said with a weary sigh.

"Why did this have to happen?", Light asked with a sob. "Excuse me, but, Jean, you have a letter.", Vision said softly with a nod.

"Oh, thanks.", I replied quietly. I then opened the envelope, and I saw what it said.

_**Jean**_

_**I want you, Father and Light to attend my wedding with Bucky at my mother's secret hideout. Bucky had decided to go into a cryogenic sleep until he could be cured of the Hydra programming, but I want to be married to him before he does that.**_

_**Also, Natasha will pick you up, and bring my son, and Nala and Kovu as well. I, Steve, and Fiona don't want our children to grow up without their parents.**_

_**From**_  
_**Angela**_

I felt a few tears fall down my face. "Let's pack the babies' stuff.", Goliath said with a weary nod. It was night time, and we had bought all of Luke, Nala, and Kovu's stuff into a field.

I was holding Luke while Goliath held Kovu, and Light held Nala. We then saw the Quintjet land. Natasha then came out.

"Come on, let's take this stuff inside.", Natasha said quickly with a swift nod. After we bought everything inside, the Quintjet took off.

An hour later, we saw a mansion in a very hidden part of the forest. Natasha then landed the Quinjet inside a hangar. "We'll bring the stuff later inside.", Natasha said with a sigh.

We walked inside, and we saw Angela. "Angela.", I said with a sob. I, Goliath, and Light ran over to hug her, and I saw that she was wearing a white wedding dress.

"I'm glad you could make it.", Angela said with tears falling down her face. "Luke.", Angela said softly as she reached for Luke, holding him with kisses all over his face.

"Angela, what happened to your wing?" Light asked Angela worriedly. "Tony blasted me in the left wing while I tried to help Bucky escape.", Angela said softly with a sigh.

"How dare he?!", Goliath roared angrily. "Please don't get mad at him.", Angela protested fiercely.

"Look, I know you all will be mad at Tony, but please promise me that you will still protect people. You need to stay at the facility with Tony, and he can protect you.", Angela said with a desperate look.

"We promise.", I said softly with a reluctant nod. "Kovu, Nala!", Fiona yelled with a sob as she and Steve joined us.

Goliath and Light then handed Kovu and Nala to Steve and Fiona. "Daughter, Bucky is waiting.", Demona said softly as she joined us as well.

"We'll take them to their rooms.", Natasha said with a warm nod as she held Luke in her arms. I then saw Wanda and Sam take Kovu and Nala to another room with Natasha.

I, Goliath, and Light followed Angela, and we then saw on the top of the stairway, Bucky. "I will walk you down the aisle.", Goliath said warmly as he held Angela's arm.

Goliath then walked Angela down the hallway. "I bring you your bride.", Goliath said with a proud, understanding smile. "Do you, Angela, take Bucky as your husband?", Steve asked softly with a smile.

"I do.", Angela said with a tearful smile and a nod. "And do you, Bucky Barnes, take Angela as your wife?", Steve asked with a wide smile.

"I do.", Bucky said with a loving, teary grin. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, and you may now kiss the bride.", Steve said with a nod.

Bucky then kissed Angela, and we all started to clap as Bucky and Angela continued to kiss. "I'm happy for you, Angela!", I said with a overjoyed sob.

After that, Natasha told us that we have to go back to our home. "I'm gonna miss you.", I said lowly with tears falling down my face as I healed Angela's injured wing. When I got finished, it was perfectly healthy with no injury in place.

"So will I.", Goliath said with a pained, tearful nod. "We're all going to miss you.", Light said with sniffles and a sob.

Angela cried furiously as she hugged us. "Don't worry, maybe we will visit sometime.", Steve said with a hopeful smile. "I hope so.", I said with a soft nod.

"Goodbye.", Goliath said quietly. Natasha then started the Quintjet, and it took off. We then said goodbye to Natasha. I and Goliath laid down on our bed. All on my mind was our friends, and I wonder how long it would be until we would see them again.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

We were in Wakanda, and Bucky was getting ready to be placed into a cryogenic sleep. "I'll miss you.", I said with a sob as I kissed him. "I'll miss you too.", Bucky said softly as he returned the kiss.

"Take care of Luke.", Bucky whispered warmly with a nod. "I will.", I said quietly as I saw that Luke was crying a bit.

"We'll see each other again, my son. I love you so much, Luke.", Bucky said as he kissed Luke on the forehead. I then gave Bucky one last kiss before he was placed inside the capsule. I then felt Fiona hug me as I cried a little.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

"It hurts!", Aaron hissed in pain as Fiona touched the wound. I could always remember that it looked much worse than it was...He shouldn't have took it for me, but he's damn stubborn like me.

"I know, but I have to hold you still for Fiona to stitch you up.", I said sharply with a concerned tone as I gently caressed his hair. "I don't know if I can take it.", Aaron said with a hiccup and a sob.

"I'm sorry, but it could get infected if I don't stitch up your wounds.", Fiona said softly with concern and sympathy.

A few hours later, Fiona was done, and I was sure once Aaron's wound heals, it would leave a scar. It flares from a point upon his left chest, across the shoulder as it widens some, and narrows down a bit as it ends up at the rim of the back of the armpit.

"You need to rest now.", Fiona said quietly with a nod. "We'll help you get to your room.", I said comfortingly with a reassuring nod.

We helped Aaron walk to his room, and laid him down on the bed. Once we left his room, I saw Cri-Kee. "Is Aaron going to be okay?", Cri-Kee asked softly as she held her beloved stuffed dragon, Mushu, clothed in her pink nightdress.

"He is going to be fine, but that wound will leave him a scar for sure.", Fiona said reassuringly with a soft sigh as I gently picked Cri-Kee up in my arms.

"He's a hero like me...Runs in the family.", I smiled softly before I poked her on the nose, "That doesn't mean you should do stuff like that yourself. You're far too young yet, darling girl.". Cri-Kee nodded with a giggle.

Fiona kissed my cheek, "Go ahead and settle Cri-Kee down to bed. I better check on the babies.". I nodded warmly, and I walked on to Cri-Kee's room which is also Tama's room. I gently tucked my granddaughter into her bottom bunk bed as she steadily nodded off.

"Sleepy-night, Pops.", Cri-Kee muttered lowly, and I smiled as I kissed her forehead softly. "Sleepy-night, Cri-Kee.". I then headed out of the room, and headed to Fiona and I's bedroom. I saw that the twins are asleep in their cribs, and I went into bed after I discarded most of my clothes, holding into Fiona.

"I love you, Steve.", Fiona whispered lovingly as she laid her head into my chest, and I whispered back, "I love you too, Fiona.". I then nodded off to sleep with a last thought of my friends.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

-January 2017-

I was searching for a dress to wear as this Sunday, it would be Brooklyn and Penny's wedding. "This one looks perfect.", I said with a approving smile as I was wearing a red dress.

_You look beautiful in it, Jean._ Dark Phoenix said, sounding respectful and warm. _Thanks._ I mentally smiled.

_Jean, there is something I have to tell you._ Dark Phoenix said softly with a thoughtful tone. _What is it?_ I asked curiously.

_I sense that Grachi might possess the same powers as mine._ Dark Phoenix said with a hum. _Really?_ I asked in surprise.

_Yes, which is why, when he gets older, we are going to have to teach him how to control his powers._ Dark Phoenix said with pride and patience. I then turned around to see Grachi in his crib, playing with his teddy bear.

I walked over to the crib. "Looks like you're gonna have a teacher in Uncle Phoenix.", I said softly as I picked up Grachi. Grachi gurgled happily.


	81. Chapter 81

(Jean's P.O.V.)

It was now Sunday. We were at the Gardens. "I'm so happy for my sister.", Peter said with a content smile. "Can't wait to have a niece or nephew?", Light asked with a teasing smirk.

Peter just shrugged his shoulders. "Here comes the bride!", Hank shouted in blessed warning. We all stood up, and we saw Penny in a wedding dress. Her aunt May was walking her down the aisle.

(Penny's P.O.V.)

Aunt may had found out after the fight with Steve's team that I and Peter were Spider-Girl and Spider-man. She did help us with our bruises, though we got a lecture after that.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Penny took Brooklyn's hand. "Everyone, sit down.", Tony called out with a nod. We all sat down. "Do you, Brooklyn, take Penny as your wife?", Tony asked warmly with a smile.

"I do.", Brooklyn said with a wide grin. "And do you, Penny Parker, take Brooklyn as your husband?", Tony asked softly with a nod.

"I do.", Penny said with a teary smile. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, and you may now kiss the bride.", Tony said with a little sob of joy.

Brooklyn then kissed Penny, and we all stood up cheering. "Smile, you two!", Peter said with a grin as he took a photo of Penny and Brooklyn with their wedding cake.

"Let's see who catches it.", I said with a smile. Penny then threw the bouquet backwards, and Raven caught it. "Alright, Raven!", Charles said with a beaming smile.

"Wonderful catch, my bluebird.", Hank smiled warmly. Raven blushed brightly. "Well, it's time to go.", Brooklyn said with a chuckle.

Brooklyn and Penny walked to the car that would take them to the airport. "Have fun on your honeymoon, you two!", Broadway called out with a laugh. "I'm sure they will have a lot of fun.", I said with a gesture.

(Penny's P.O.V.)

Our honeymoon would be at Yellowstone Park, and we had rented out a private cabin. We then got to our cabin, and it was beautiful.

We then walked inside, and placed down our suitcases. "This place is great!", I said with a awed laugh of excited delight. "It sure is.", Brooklyn said with a chuckle.

We then walked to the bedroom. "Penny, are you ready to be my mate for life?", Brooklyn asked softly with a slight anxious look. "I am.", I said with a bright, reassuring smile.

Brooklyn then started to kiss me, and I felt him remove my shirt. Brooklyn picked me up, and placed me down on the bed. I then felt Brooklyn kiss my neck as he removed my bra, and then my shorts and underwear.

I then removed his loincloth as Brooklyn then covered me with his wings before covering our bodies with the blanket.

"Are you sure you want this, Pen?", Brooklyn asked seriously yet lovingly. I nodded my head as affirmation, and I then felt Brooklyn bite my neck as I knew that he was marking me as his mate.

(Light's P.O.V.)

I was staring at my engagement ring. I still couldn't believe I was going to get married to Erik! I flashback to when he proposed to me.

_I and Erik were outside, having fun in the lake, and we were swimming around. __We then had a picnic, and then I saw Erik take something out from the basket._

_"Erik, what is that?", I asked quietly in confusion. __"Light, I am going to tell you something important.", Erik said with a slightly anxious look as he chewed upon his lip for a moment or two._

_"What is it?", I asked curiously._

_Erik took a deep breath. "Light, you have literally become the light of my life. You have helped me to be the best I am, and I promise I'll be there for you from our beginning to the end for I love you very much. You are a wonderful person on the outside and on the inside as well. Please be mine, Light."._

_I then covered my mouth with my hands as Erik opened the box to reveal a ring inside. __"Light, will you marry me?", Erik asked nervously with excitement._

_"Yes..Yes!", I sobbed happily, and Erik then slid the ring on my finger. __I then hugged him, and I felt Erik hug me back. __I then kissed him, and we kissed for a few minutes before pulling away._

_"I love you, Erik.", I said softly with a smile. __"I love you too, Light.", Erik said warmly with a loving crooked smile as he cradled my cheek softly._

I was then snapped out of my flashback when I felt Erik lay down on the bed. "Still can't wait for the wedding?", Erik asked warmly with a chuckle.

"Yes, I can't wait for us to become mates for life.", I said with a excited smile. "Our lives will be good and wonderful, Light, and we will have our friends back.", Erik smiled comfortingly as he held my hand reassuringly.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

It was now February. I was helping Deadpool recruit a team called X-Force to save a young mutant child called Russell from this time travelling cyborg mutant called Cable.

But things had gotten worse after we decided to jump out of a plane. Deadpool and I landed on a billboard. We saw Bedlam try to land, and he crashed into the front of a bus.

I gasped in horror, and so did Deadpool. "No! Tripping motherfucker billies!", Deadpool said with a sob. We then saw Shatterstar try to land, but his hair kept getting in the way, and he was getting near a helicopter.

"Left!", I yelled with a wild gesture. "No, stage left, you idiot!", Deadpool screamed frustratingly as he pointed left. Then Shatterstar was sliced into pieces by the helicopter's rotor, and we saw green blood, and his red hair fall onto the window.

"Oh god.", I said with a groan as my throat filled up with bile. "I don't think you should have seen that, Elisa.", Deadpool whispered lowly with a wince.

"Vanisher!", Deadpool said with a scream of warning. "Maybe the wind can't blow what it can't see.", Deadpool said hopefully with a shrug.

"Vanisher, watch out!", I screamed out in warning. We saw Vanisher get electrocuted by the power lines. "Oh, really?", Deadpool asked lowly with sarcasm.

We then saw Peter land safely on the ground. "That's the stuff. That's the X-Force spirit!", Deadpool said with a whoop. "X-Force!", Peter said, grinning with a thumbs up.

We then saw Zeitgeist land in a wood chipper. "Oh, god!", I said with a scream of horror. I saw Peter try to help Zeitgeist. "We're X-Force!", Peter yelled in encouragement as he grunted.

Then Zeitgeist vomited his acid on Peter's arm by accident, ripping it off, and killing him. "What the fuck?!", Deadpool screamed out in shock.

"That ain't right!", I groaned in horror as I tried to stop the bile in my throat. "Fucking acidic vomit!", Zeitgeist screamed out before he was killed by the wood chipper.

I placed my head into Deadpool's chest as he rubbed my back. "I want to vomit now after seeing all of this.", Deadpool said with a groan.

"Maybe I could ask Light or Jean if we can bring them back.", I said quietly as Deadpool and I got off the billboard. "I'm near the convoy.", Domino called out by communicator.

"Let's go.", Deadpool said with a nod as he got on a motorcycle, and I got on as well. "Hold on tight.", Deadpool said quickly. I held onto Deadpool as he drove off.

We then found Russell. and we fought with Cable, but Russell took off with a mutant called Juggernaut. To make it worse, the Juggernaut ripped Deadpool's body in half.

"Elisa, could you please carry me, and Domino, grab my legs as well, please?", Deadpool asked sheepishly.

I sighed as I picked up Deadpool, and started to carry him. "This doesn't feel right.", I said with a groan. "I hear you.", Domino said with a nod of agreement.

-2 hours later-

"Wade, I need to call Jean or Light to help you get your legs back.", I said sharply. "Listen to Elisa.", Dopinder said with a grunt.

"No, I don't want anyone else to see me like this! Besides, my legs are growing back!", Wade yelled in desperation and embarrassment, but his legs looked like a baby's.

"Listen to your girlfriend.", Domino said with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, guys, Cable is behind you.", Deadpool said loudly in warning.

We turned around to see Cable, and I tensed up, drawing my gun as I stood in front of Deadpool. "At ease, I'm not here to hurt you.", Cable said with a calm expression.

Cable then made an alliance with us, and we went to the orphanage. We fought with the staff, and the Juggernaut. I and Domino helped the kids escape.

Negasonic and her girlfriend, Yukio helped Colossus and Angel defeat Juggernaut. Now all we had to do is stop Russell.

Russell had attacked Deadpool, and Cable had tried to kill Russell, but Deadpool took the shot. Cable had decided to use the last of his time machine's power to save Deadpool.

Once everything was fixed, Russell had reformed. "The day of reckoning is here!", The Headmaster said with a cackle before we saw a taxi run over him.

"Courage, Motherfucker!", Dopinder said with a laugh. "And Karma, Motherfucker.", Domino said with a snicker.

"Now, that everyone is here, I want to ask you something very important, Elisa.", Deadpool said softly as he pulled up his mask. "What?", I asked in confusion. Deadpool then was on one knee.

"Ever since you were swept into that beach, I felt a connection with you, Elisa Maza. You're a wicked badass, and you're the most beautiful woman I have seen. You helped me so much, supporting me in my missions. Sweets, you're my soulmate, and there's no one else I could see in my life besides you. So...",

I then gasped in awe as I saw a beautiful ring. "Elisa Maza, will you marry me?", Deadpool asked with a crooked grin. "Fucking yes!", I said with a sob.

Deadpool then slid the ring on my ring finger, and I hugged Deadpool. "We're getting married next week as my missions won't give me enough time.", Deadpool said with a sheepish shrug.

"It's okay.", I said with a warm smile as I kissed him quickly. "You're all invited!", Deadpool said with a grin.

"Thanks.", Colossus said with a nod. "I can't wait!", Yukio said with a squeal of excitement.

"You two look cute together.", Negasonic said with a tilted head of awe. "You are going to have a happy future.", Cable said with a chuckle of respect.

"They sure are.", Angel said with a nod. "Awesome! Are you going for a chocolate cake?", Russell grinned happily.

"This is actually the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life.", Domino smiled with a nod. "Well, let's go home.", Deadpool said with a smile.

"Wait till our friends react.", I said with a giggle. "Oh, yeah.", Deadpool said with a smirk. I was at my apartment.

Deadpool told me that he used the time machine to go back in time, and save Peter from death. Jean and Light were able to bring back the deceased X-Force to life, though Deadpool had told them to go home as he didn't want them to die again.

I was now planning the wedding with Deadpool. "Wear a very pretty white dress.", Deadpool said with a purr and a wink. "Ok.", I said with a grin and a giggle as I nodded in agreement.


	82. Chapter 82

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

Next week, we decided to get married at the X-Mansion. "I'm so happy for you, Elisa.", My mom said with a tearful, happy sob. "We both are.", My dad said with a warm nod.

"Wade may be weird, but he is perfect for you.", Beth said with a crooked grin. "If he hurts you, I will kick his ass.", Talon said with a low growl.

"Don't worry, Wade wouldn't do that to me.", I said with a reassuring smile. "Well, let's go, your future husband is waiting.", Mom said with a chuckle.

"Here comes the bride!", Dopinder shouted in warning. Everyone then stood up. My father walked me down the aisle, and I saw Wade smiling at me. He looks so handsome in his black-tie suit.

"I bring you your bride.", My dad said with a approving smile. "You look so beautiful, Elisa.", Wade said softly with love and awe in his voice and face.

"Ok, everyone, sit down.", Hudson said with a nod. "Do you, Wade Wilson, take Elisa Maza as your wife?", Hudson asked warmly with a smile.

"I do.", Wade said with a crooked smile. "And do you, Elisa Maza, take Wade Wilson as your husband?", Hudson asked with a genuine grin.

"I do.", I said tearfully with a nod. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, and you may now kiss the bride.", Hudson said, now beaming happily.

Wade then kissed me, and everyone was clapping and cheering. "Smile!", Yukio said as she took a picture of us with our wedding cake. We had made it a chocolate cake, much to Russell's joy and our amusement.

"Well, let's go on our honeymoon.", Wade said with a wink as he picked me up bridal style, and carried me to the car. "Have fun on your honeymoon!", Cable said with a smirk with a wave of good-bye.

We were going to spend our honeymoon at Niagara falls in Canada. We rented a private house near the the lake. "I can't wait to see the waterfalls tomorrow.", I said excitedly with a grin.

"We will go tour the city.", Wade said with a nod of agreement. Wade then carried me to the bedroom. "You want to do this, Elisa?", Wade asked curiously.

"If we do it, then I will make you a lot of chimichangas for breakfast.", I said with a grin. "Alright then!", Wade said with a laugh as he then kissed me, and we started to make out.

I felt Wade remove my shirt, and then my bra as I then removed Wade's shirt. "You look so pretty.", Wade said, smiling in awe and love. "And you look so handsome.", I said with a warm smile as I removed the hidden gun from his belt.

He couldn't help it today at the wedding, but I couldn't blame him. I then removed Wade's pants and boxers while Wade did the same to me. He removed my pants, and underwear. I then laid my back on the bed. Wade was on top of me, and he then started to kiss my neck.

"Wade.", I moaned lightly. "Let me do all the work, Elisa.", Wade said with a soft purr. Just as I promised to Wade, I made him a lot of Chimichangas for breakfast.

We then visited the waterfall, and took pictures. We then went on a tour around the city. "Hopefully, I don't get any missions while we are on our honeymoon.", Wade said softly. "I hope so too.", I said with a hopeful nod.

(Light's P.O.V.)

Brooklyn and Penny returned from their honeymoon, and they were surprised to hear that Elisa and Wade already got married. I sighed patiently as I was waiting for the day that Erik and I would get married.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

"How many kids would you like to have?", I asked in wonder with a slight smile. "One or two.", Wade said with a hum.

"I would like it to be a boy.", Wade said with a chuckle. "For me, a girl, but we have to wait and see.", I said with a nod before I kissed his cheek.

(Light's P.O.V.)

It was now April 9th. Today was Erik and I's wedding, and we were getting married near our house. I had made sure my wings fit through the dress that I was wearing.

Jean was wearing a light blue dress, and she is one of the bridesmaids. "You look beautiful.", Jean said, cooing in amazement. "Thanks.", I said with a smile and a blush.

"Well, Erik is waiting.", Goliath said with a chuckle. "Here comes the bride!", Jean called out in warning.

I saw everyone stand up, and Goliath walked me across the grass field. "I bring you your bride.", Goliath said warmly. Erik then took my hand.

"You're so beautiful, Light.", Erik whispered lovingly with his crooked smile. I blushed brightly. "Everyone, sit down.", Charles called out. Everybody else then sat down.

"Now let's start.", Charles said with a warm nod. "Do you, Erik Lehnsherr, take Light as your wife?", Charles asked with a patient smile.

"I do.", Erik said brightly with a warm smile. "Do you, Light, take Erik Lehnsherr as your husband?", Charles asked softly.

"I do.", I said with a tearful hiccup as I nodded. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, and you may now kiss the bride.", Charles said brightly. Erik then lifted the veil which was covering my face, and he kissed me.

Everyone started clapping. We then started to take pictures with our family and friends. "Smile, Grachi!", I said excitedly as I held Grachi.

Grachi giggled as he waved his arms around. "I'm sure going to miss you, my grandson.", I said warmly as I handed Grachi back to Jean. "Hey, what about me?", Jean asked with a playful glare as she raised an eyebrow.

"I will miss you too.", I said with a giggle and a smile as I hugged Jean. "Well, let's get going.", Erik said warmly with a loving look as he nodded on.

We then walked to the car. "Have fun, you two!", Jean called out happily. We then made it to the airport, and the private jet then took off. We were going to Scotland for our honeymoon.

We then made it to the cabin that we had rented out in the highlands. "Scotland is where you lived?", Erik asked softly as we went inside the cabin. "Yes, it's where I and Goliath and the others lived until the massacre.", I said with a nod and a slight sigh.

Erik and I walked into the bedroom. "Are you certain you want to do this, love?", Erik asked pensively. "Yes.", I said clearly with a nod of affirmation.

Erik then kissed me, and unzipped my dress from the back as I felt my dress fall to the floor. I then took off Erik's clothes, and I blushed brightly as we were both naked.

"You're so beautiful, Light.", Erik said with a look of love and awe. "You too, Erik.", I said with a low purr. Erik then kissed me, and I felt him pick me up as he then placed me down gently on the bed. Erik then covered our bodies with the blanket.

Erik and I kept kissing, and I felt my tongue wrap around his. We tongue wrestled for a while, and when we separated, there was a thin line of saliva left.

"I love you, Light.", Erik said with a content look of love and admiration. "I love you too, Erik.", I purred warmly as I looked at him with love and happiness.

I then felt Erik kiss my neck hard, and I knew there would be a hickey. Erik and I made love throughout the entire night. The next day, we had decided to go somewhere special.

"Here we are.", I said softly. "Where are we?", Erik asked curiously. "This is where Castle Wyvern once stood before Xanatos brought it.", I said softly with a wistful sigh.

"It must have been so beautiful back then...", Erik whispered lowly with a nod. I then placed some flowers near the place to pay tribute to all the Gargoyles who were killed that night. I felt Erik hug me reassuringly.

Then we decided to go swimming in the lake. "Try to catch me!", I said with a giggle as I swam through the lake. "You sure love to play, Light.", Erik smirked mischievously.

Erik then caught me. "Alright, you caught me!", I said, shrieking in delight. "You're a fast swimmer.", Erik said with a low chuckle.

"Gargoyles are very fast swimmers.", I said with a grin. "Now I know.", Erik said with a wink. Erik then kissed me, and I kissed him back. Later that night, we were out in the front porch, gazing at the stars. I sighed happily, nuzzling into Erik's chest as he held me with his arm.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

It had been 4 weeks since Light and Erik had left to go on their honeymoon. I was in my room, and Goliath was looking after Grachi. I was a bit bored.

_Hey, Jean._ Dark Phoenix said softly in thought. _What is it?_ I asked curiously. _Remember those times you got sick?_ Dark Phoenix asked with a stifled giggle.

_Oh, yeah._ I chuckled lightly in amusement as memories flashed by now. You see, when I get sick, every time I sneeze, my magic does something.

But it no longer does that as I now have bonded with the Dark Phoenix, and his magic no longer makes me get sick. I then started to flashback to the first time that I got sick.

**_It was around the time we had stopped Ultron a few months ago. _****_I remember waking up, and I could feel a bit tired. _****_I had walked into the bathroom to see my nose all red._**

**_"Aw, shit!", I said with a frustrated groan. _****_When I was little, Light had made sure that I never get sick as she saw how every time I would sneeze, my magic would do something._**

**_"Jean, breakfast is ready! The X-Men had come to visit us.", Light called out. I turned around, and she saw that my nose was red._**

**_"Jean...oh god, don't tell me that you're sick.", Light said with a moan. _****_"Afraid so.", I said with a sigh._**

**_"Let's hope you don't sneeze.", Light said with a wince. _****_"I...ah...ah..achoo!", I said as I sneezed. _****_I saw that I made some heart shaped balloons appear._**

**_"Oh, great!", I said with a groan. _****_"I will talk to Tony, have him bring that medicine.", Light said with a nod._**

**_"Let's explain to the others.", I said with a pouting frown. _****_We walked into the kitchen, and saw that everyone was eating. _****_"Hi, Jean.", Raven said with a smile. _**

**_"Jean, why does your nose look so red?", Goliath asked in concern and confusion. _****_"I'm sick.", I said sharply with a weak growl._**

**_"Now, I need to warn you all. It is a bit dangerous when Jean sneezes.", Light said with a anxious look. _****_"Why? A sneeze doesn't harm anyone.", Tony said, shrugging in confusion._**

**_"Ah...ah..ah..Achoo!", I sneezed loudly. _****_"What the hell?", Natasha yelled in shock. _****_I saw that I had turned the food into plants._**

**_"You have to be shitting me!", I said with a growl. _****_"Now you see why Jean shouldn't sneeze.", Light said with a wince._**

**_"Why did the food turn into plants when Jean sneezed?", Steve asked in confusion. _****_"It's her magic that does this, which is why she can't get sick.", Light said with a urgent nod._**

**_"Is there a cure for this sickness?", Vision said worriedly. _****_"Yes, there is a medicine, but Jean has to be asleep, so it can be injected inside her body.", Light said with a sigh._**

**_"I'll ask Friday to search for that medicine.", Tony said with a understanding nod. _****_"Thanks, Tony.", Light said with a grateful smile._**

**_"Then what should we do for when Jean sneezes again?", Brooklyn asked curiously. _****_I then sneezed. _****_"Look at that!", Logan said with a chuckle. _****_I had made some cakes appear._**

**_"Oh, great!", I said with a frustrated moan. _****_"At least your magic isn't doing anything bad.", Raven said with a reassuring smile._**

**_"Indeed. Through bad must prevail good in all time.", Charles nodded in agreement. _****_"Achoo!", I sneezed loudly._**

**_I then started to hear everyone either laugh or giggle. _****_"What's so funny?", I asked in confusion. _****_"Yeah, what are you laughing at?", Charles asked confusedly._**

**_I then saw Charles, and I struggled to contain my giggles. _****_"This can't be.", I said as my stomach jiggled._**

**_"Oh, this is priceless.", Tony said, snickering as he held up his cell-phone, doing something with his other hand. He must be signaling Friday to take a recording of this._**

**_"I'll say.", Lexington said, chortling in laughter. _****_"Charles.", Hank said with a roar of laughter._**

**_"What?", Charles asked in confusion and surprise. _****_"Look in the mirror.", Erik said with stifled laughter._**


	83. Chapter 83

(Jean's P.O.V.) -Flashback-

Charles now looks like Mystique. His body was dark blue with scales all over his body, but his scales were different from Mystique's. His hair had turned red.

He had more scales on his face than Mystique, and I could see some scales under his eyes. He wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Oh, my god! I look like a male version of Raven!", Charles gasped in shock. "Hey, Raven, change into Mystique to see how you two look together.", Jasmine said with fluttering giggles.

"Okay.", Raven said with a nod. "This is strange, and I can't change my appearance.", Raven said with a confused look.

"I am hearing voices in my head.", Raven said with a groan of pain. "That's Charles' power.", Hank said with surprise in his eyes.

"Could I have switched...your powers?", I said, gasping in shock. "It might be possible that Jean's sneeze must have switched your powers.", Light said with a nod and a hum of thought.

"Now that's weird.", Elisa said with a blink of surprise. "How did you get used to this, Raven, not wearing any clothes?", Charles asked in awe and shock.

"It's a transformation thing. Besides having no clothes ain't no annoyance when it comes to reading your mind.", Raven pointed out with a tongue out. "Hey, my powers are not annoying.", Charles said with a retorting pout.

"Enough, you two.", Jasmine said with a stern look. I felt that I was going to sneeze again. "Shit, Jean's going to sneeze!", Peter shouted in warning.

"Ah..ah..ah..ah...ACHOOO!", I sneezed very loudly. Goliath patted my back in comfort. I heard Tony laughing.

"What is it?", Steve asked curiously. "Now this is my day!", Tony laughed with tears in his eyes as he half-fell backwards into a chair, still holding up his cell-phone.

"Now that's...priceless!", Clint said, shaking with laughter. "What happened now?", Steve asked in confusion.

"Steve...look in the mirror.", Hank said quietly. Steve's body was covered in blue fur like Hank's beast form. He had some sharp teeth. I had switched Hank's power with Steve's.

"What the hell?! I look like Beast!", Steve screamed in shock. "Hank, I guess that means you have Steve's power.", Raven said with a whistle of surprise.

"I wonder which one of Steve's powers I have gotten...", Hank said in wonder as he checked to see if he did have Steve's super strength.

"Hank, how did you live with this?! I can't stop scratching myself.", Steve said with a grunt as he scratched himself. "Hey, stop that.", Hank said, retorting sharply.

"I gotta record this!", Tony said with tears of laughter. "Okay, even though this is funny, I say we take this serious.", Goliath said with a stern nod.

"Goliath's..ah..ah...ACHOOO!", I sneezed again. "Now what happened?", Erik asked curiously.

"I'm fine. I don't see anything.", Kitty said with a shrug. When she stretched her hand out, some spiderwebs came out. "What?", Kitty asked in surprise.

"Wait, which of the Parker twins switched their powers with you, Kitty?", I asked in wonder. "Not me.", Penny said with a shake of her head.

"Peter?", Kitty asked anxiously. "Okay, this is kinda awesome!", Peter said with a chuckle as he went through a wall.

I sneezed again. "Okay, who got affected?", I asked nervously. "Not me.", Logan growled lightly with a shake of his head.

"Not me either.", Erik said with a shrug. "Well, I still look alright.", Clint said softly before he ran super fast.

"Crap, that means you have Quicksilver's powers.", Natasha said with wide eyes. "This is not cool.", Quicksilver said with a groan as he looked at his hands.

"This is wicked awesome!", Clint laughed lightly before he accidentally went into a wall, and I winced at that. "You better not use that speed for pranking.", Steve said with a growl as he kept scratching himself.

"Steve, would you stop that?!", Hank said with a groan of frustrated annoyance. "I can't help it, I feel so itchy!", Steve said with moans of pain and misery. For a moment, I thought he reminded me of Nuka from the second Lion King movie that I saw with Goliath.

"Tony, stop recording me!", Steve said with a growl of annoyance. "Sorry, I have to capture this funny moment on video.", Tony said with giggling snickers.

"You're going to make all my fur fall off if you keep scratching your body like that!", Hank said sharply. "Well, sorry, I'm not used to having blue fur all over my body.", Steve said with a muttered groan.

"These scales feel odd on my body.", Charles said softly as he touched his chest. "Charles, would you stop that?!", Raven said with a glare.

"Sorry, it just feels so weird, Raven.", Charles looked sheepish. "Ah..ah...ah..", I felt myself going to sneeze again.

"Cover her nose!", Peter yelled in warning. "ACHOOOO!", I sneezed again. "What did I do now?", I asked very anxiously.

"Well, I don't see anything odd.", Wanda said quietly as she lifted her hand, and she made a metal spoon go flying. "How did I just do that?", Wanda asked with a gasp of shock.

"Erik?", Light asked quietly. Erik then lifted his hands, and they glowed red. "Jean switched your power with Wanda's.", Light said with a gasp of awe.

"The power feels different...", Erik mused out in thought. I then sneezed two times. Storm's eyes glowed red before she launched lasers from her eyes. Storm then closed her eyes.

"Oh, crap. Jean must have switched your powers with Cyclops.", Tony said with wide eyes of horror. "That means I have Storm's powers.", Cyclops said with surprise as his eyes actually look so normal again...They look like stormy blue..

"Give Storm your visor, Cyclops.", Charles said hastily. "Here, Storm.", Cyclops said quickly as he handed the visor over to Storm who breathed easier as she put them on.

"Ah, shit.", I said with a groan. "Breathe, Jean.", Goliath said, comforting me softly. "Yes, we have to find a way to make you stop...", Rogue said, nodding in agreement. When she held out her hand, she froze the table.

"Bobby, I think I have your powers.", Rogue said with shock in her eyes. "Then that means I have your powers.", Bobby said with a gasp of worry.

"Wear my jacket and these gloves at all times.", Rogue said quickly as she handed the jacket and gloves to Bobby. "Now what can we do?", Rhodey asked worriedly.

"Jean needs that medicine.", Light said urgently with a nod. "ACHOOOO!", I sneezed furiously. "Oh, fuck!", I said with a gasp of shock and awe.

"Oh, my god!", Tony said in shock and surprise as he held up his red pelted arm. He's a Gargoyle.. "We're Gargoyles again!", Logan said with a surprised growl as he twitched his tail.

"Not everyone.", Charles said with a shake of his head. "I found the medicine.", Friday's voice called out.

"Let's take Jean, so she can be put to sleep.", Light said with a relieved sigh. "Come on.", Goliath said softly as he helped me walk.

I was then placed onto a bed. "We'll wake you up when you are cured, Jean.", Light said reassuringly with a smile. I nodded my head in understanding. "Rest.", Goliath said softly as he kissed my forehead gently.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I saw a blue-like medicine being injected into Jean's left arm. I and Light walked back into the room. "How can we return back to normal?", Laura asked anxiously.

"I'm afraid that the spell will wear off until Jean is cured from her sickness.", Light said with a heavy sigh. "You mean we will be like this until she is cured.", Natasha said with wide eyes.

"Come on, I still feel so itchy!", Steve said with a hissed groan. "I don't know how long I can last like this.", Charles said with a weary look.

"What can we do?", Erik asked worriedly. "In the meantime, you're all going to have to train.", I said with a nod. We had gone to the X-Mansion.

Everyone was training in the Danger Room. I could see that Charles was having a hard time how to shapeshift. But I could see that he had Raven's acrobatic skills and speed.

Erik was getting good at using Wanda's power as he lifted a sentinel, and tore it apart. "Now this is awesome!", Erik said with a laugh.

I saw Steve running on all fours as he fought with a sentinel. "I feel so fast when I run like this!", Steve said with a whoop. "And I can beat them so easy now!", Hank laughed as he punched a sentinel.

Clint used his superspeed to trip some sentinels. "Now this is cool! I'm way too fast for those robots!", Clint said with a grin.

I saw Cyclops summon lightning as he was flying in the air. "Your powers are amazing, Storm!", Cyclops said with a grin.

"So are yours, Cyclops!", Storm said with a chuckle. "It's amazing to go through walls!", Peter said with a whoop.

"I missed flying like a Gargoyle!", Tony said with a wistful, happy look. "So did I!", Rhodey said with a nod of agreement as he followed Tony.

"I'm getting the hang of this!", Wanda said as she lifted up a Sentinel. "I fly so fast as a Gargoyle!", Nightcrawler said with a whoop.

"I can use your acrobatic skills, Raven, but I'm still not great at using your shapeshifting powers!", Charles said with a groan. "You'll get the hang of it.", Raven said with a encouraging wink.

"I froze that sentinel stiff!", Rogue said with a giggle. "Looks like everyone is getting the hang of using these powers.", I said with a chuckle.

"Well, this is only temporary until Jean is cured.", Light said with a nod. "Let's hope she is cured fast.", I said urgently as I sighed softly.

(Charles' P.O.V.)

"Dada?", James asked in surprise as he saw me. "Yes, it's me.", I said with a reassuring nod.

"I just had my powers switched temporarily.", I said softly. "I can't help to admit you look kind of hot like that.", Jasmine said with a low chuckle and a smile.

"I'm glad none of the students saw me like this. How did Raven get used to walking around naked?", I asked with a muttered groan. I once again saw myself in the mirror, and I saw all the scales.

I had a few scales on my chest, and I had more scales on my face. "Well, let's hope Jean is cured soon.", I said with a hopeful sigh.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

"Steve, please stop!", Hank shouted in desperation as he took me to the medical lab. "I can't stop scratching myself!", I said with a groan as I grunted lightly in defeat.

"Let's see if there is something that can help you.", Hank said with a reassuring nod of thought. "Don't worry, Steve, he'll help you.", Fiona said with a reassuring smile as she touched my shoulder.

My grandchildren had already seen me, and there was some reactions for sure. Heck, Cri-Kee called me a teddy bear!

(Natasha's P.O.V.)

"Clint, where have you been?", I asked shortly with a frown. "Nowhere.", Clint said with a shrug, attempting to look innocent.

"Clint.", I said with a sharp growl. "Okay, fine..I used my new super speed to prank some people.", Clint said with a smirk. I groaned in dismay and annoyance.

(Penny's P.O.V.)

"Peter, you scared the crap out of me!", I retorted sharply after Peter popped out of the wall next to the kitchen. "Sorry, I just find Kitty's powers amazing.", Peter said with a grin.

"Well, don't do it again.", Brooklyn said with a growl. "Sorry.", Peter said with a sheepish nod.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"How is it having Wanda's powers?", I asked curiously. "It's very different than controlling metal, but it's incredible...I actually enjoy this...", Erik mused out in thought with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy it, but remember, this is temporary.", I said with a raised eyebrow. "I know.", Erik said with a nod and a sigh.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"It's fun being a Gargoyle again.", Tony said with a laugh as he landed gracefully. "I must admit that as well. It's amazing, flying with these wings.", Vision said with a wistful smile.

"But this is only temporary until Jean is cured.", Logan growled out sharply. "Oh, yeah, I remember.", Nightcrawler said with a nod and a sigh.

"Good thing you all trained.", Lexington said with a smile and a chuckle. "Well, if there is any danger, we have to be prepared.", Sam said with a nod, twitching his tail.


	84. Chapter 84

_(Goliath's P.O.V.) -Flashback-_

_"What is it, Friday?", Tony asked quickly as an alarm sounded out. "Demona and some mutants have taken control of a facility, and they are planning to launch some missiles at the city.", Friday said hastily._

_"Let's go!", I said with a growl. "The others who can't fly, to the jets!", Tony said with a nod. I and the others who were turned into Gargoyles were flying alongside the X-Jet._

_"You're getting close to the facility.", Friday warned quickly. "There it is.", Natasha said with a nod. "Intruders!", A mutant yelled with shock._

_"Let's get them.", Vision said with a determined smile. We all started to fight with the mutants. Erik used his new powers to lift some mutants, and make them hit a wall._

_"I knocked them out cold!", Erik said with a whoop of triumph. Steve ran on all fours as he tackled a mutant. "This is really awesome!", Steve grinned widely._

_Cyclops summoned lightning, and he hit a few mutants. "They're down!", Cyclops said with a grin. "I can easily take them down with one hit!", Hank said with a smirk._

_Clint used his superspeed to take a few mutants down. "You can't beat me if you can't see me!", Clint said with his tongue out by taunting._

_"Oh, shit!" Peter screamed loudly as a big mutant ran at him, and Peter ran through the wall. The mutant hit the wall, and was knocked out._

_"That was close.", Peter said with a whistle. Tony was flying in the air. "Can't catch me!", Tony said with a laugh. I then took a few down._

_Logan stabbed some mutants with his claws. "Too easy!", Logan rumbled with a grin. Rogue froze a few of them._

_(Light's P.O.V.)_

_We had sneaked into the facility. "Charles, you have to shapeshift into Demona to stop the mutant at the control panel.", Raven said with a urgent nod._

_"I still haven't mastered that power.", Charles said with a anxious look as he bit his lip. "You can do this, Charles. Just focus.", I said with a encouraging smile._

_Charles closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and then he shapeshifted into Demona before transforming back. "I did it!", Charles said with a laugh._

_"Excellent job!", Raven said with a proud smile. "Go, Charles, we don't have much time.", I said quickly with a hasty gesture._

_(Charles' P.O.V.)_

_I then saw the mutant at the control panel, and once again, focusing as I shapeshifted into Demona. "Demona.", The mutant said nervously._

_I then sat down on the couch, and the mutant sat down in front of me. "I thought I told you to help the others.", I said with a growl._

_"But you told me to stay here.", The mutant stammered. "Go help the others!", I said with a snarl._

_"What's wrong with your eyes?", The mutant asked in confusion. I forgot that Raven can't stay in a form for long for it will make her eyes turn yellow briefly._

_"Hey, what's going on in there?", I heard Demona say through the communicator. "What?", The mutant asked, looking so bewildered and confused. I then decided to change back._

_I saw that the mutant was about to run to the control panel when I quickly pushed him back with my foot, and I then grabbed him by the neck with my feet._

_"Who knew Raven was flexible?", I muttered lowly. I then kicked him various times in the face until he became knocked out. "Who knew I could do that?", I said with a chuckle._

_"Way to go, Charles!", Raven said with a laugh as she and Light came in. "We gotta get to deactivate the missiles.", I said quickly as I looked at the console._

_"I think I know how.", Raven said with a smirk. Raven touched a few buttons, and soon, the screen said deactivated. "Alright, we saved the city!", Light said with a whoop of triumph._

_(Goliath's P.O.V.)_

_I then sent Demona flying, and she hit a brick wall. Vision then went over to her, and cuffed her. "Your plan is finished, Demona!", Tony said with a grin._

_"Charles and the others have deactivated the missiles.", Vision said with a relieved look. "No, no! This isn't fair!", Demona roared loudly, vibrating with anger._

_"Just call Fury so he can have her be sent to a prison.", Brooklyn said with a raised eyebrow. A jet then arrived. "Well, let's head back to the facility. I'm pretty sure that Jean is close to being cured.", Light said with a nod._

_"You sure?", Charles asked anxiously with surprise. "Yes, I'm sure of it.", Light said with a nod. "Well, let's go.", Steve said with a chuckle. We all then went back to the Avengers facility._

_(Light's P.O.V.)_

_"Half the bag is empty.", Tony said with a frown. "Well, until it is empty, Jean won't be cured.", I said with a sigh and a shrug._

_"What can we do in the meantime?", Charles asked in wonder. "Let's train in the new Danger Room that Tony built.", Natasha said with a grin. I saw everyone then leave the lab._

_"Don't worry, Goliath. She will be okay.", I said with a reassuring smile as I patted his shoulder softly. Goliath kissed Jean's forehead. "I know, but that doesn't stop me from worrying sometimes.", Goliath rumbled quietly._

_We then decided to watch a movie in the main room. "Tired?", I asked with a giggle. "We're all beat!", Tony said with a groan as he flopped in his beanbag chair, watching the wings and tail._

_"Hey, Steve, you're not itchy anymore.", Fiona said softly with surprise. "Hank helped me with my problem.", Steve said with a smile._

_"I'm glad it stopped him from scratching his body, otherwise he would have made all my fur fall off.", Hank said with a relieved look. "Jean still isn't cured?", Natasha asked pensively._

_"Nope.", I said with a shake of my head. "How long do we have to wait?", Logan asked with a rough growl._

_"Well, let's all watch a movie while we wait.", Broadway said with a suggestive smile. We all were watching the movie, and then an hour later, everyone was covered in a flame like aura._

_"What's happening?", Steve asked in shock and fear. "Jean is cured, the spell is wearing off.", I said with a grin._

_"I'm back to normal!", Steve said with a laugh as he flexed his fingers. "I kinda missed my fur.", Hank said with a wistful sigh._

_"My powers are back!", Raven said with a overjoyed look as she transformed into Mystique and back. "So are mine.", Charles said with a grin as he saw he had his clothes back on._

_"Whooo! I have my speed back!", Quicksilver said with a giggle. "Come on, I was to prank the president!", Clint groaned lightly with a pout._

_Kitty then went through a wall. "My powers are back as well.", Kitty said with a grin. "I'll sure miss going through walls.", Peter said with a shrug as he whipped out a web, getting him to dangle upside down from the ceiling._

_Cyclops' eyes were glowing red, and he quickly closed them. "Here, Cyclops.", Storm said with a nod as she handed him back his visor. Rogue quickly put on her jacket and gloves._

_Erik then lifted some metal which means that his powers were back. Wanda's hands glowed red. "Well, Wanda, I got more respect than before for your powers.", Erik nodded with a grin._

_"Thanks, Erik. Bending metal was pretty cool too! Have you ever think about making a car?", Wanda grinned softly with a giggle. I saw that everyone else had been turned back to normal._

_"Well, I will sure miss those wings.", Laura said with a slight pout through there was joy in her eyes. "It was fun flying as a Gargoyle.", Nightcrawler said with a chuckle. "Let's go check on Jean.", Goliath said with a warm smile._

_(Jean's P.O.V.)_

_I then felt myself wake up. "Jean.", I then saw Goliath, Light, and Tony. "How do you feel?", Goliath asked warmly with a bit of concern._

_"I don't have a fever anymore.", I said with a smile. "What about the others? Did the spell wear off?", I asked anxiously with wonder._

_"Yes, they are all back to normal.", Light said with a grin. "That's a relief.", I said with a relieved sigh._

_"Well, you now need some rest, Jean.", Tony said with a beaming nod. "I'll take her to our bedroom.", Goliath said with a soft smile._

_I felt Goliath pick me up, and carry me in his arms. Goliath then walked to our room. He laid me down on the bed gently._

_"Tired, Goliath?", I asked softly. "More than you think. I fought with Demona sometime ago.", Goliath grunted with a wide yawn._

_"You fought with Demona?", I asked with surprise. "Yes, and everyone had already got the hang of using their new powers while they were under the spell.", Goliath said with a purr as I snuggled into his chest._

_"It took Charles a while to learn how to shapeshift like Mystique, but he was able to learn, and he stopped Demona from launching the missiles to the city.", Goliath said with a nod._

_"And Steve?", I asked with a mischievous smile. "He couldn't stop scratching for a while until Hank helped him. His grandchildren had seen him, and he told me that Cri-Kee had called him a teddy bear.", Goliath said with a rumbling laugh._

_I giggled loudly at that. "Well, everything is back to normal.", I said with a soft sigh as I smiled in relief. "Rest now, Jean.", Goliath said with a low purr. End of flashback._

"That sure was funny back then.", I said with a giggle and a chuckle. I then heard that Grachi was crying. "What's wrong, my baby?", I cooed softly.

"You need to have your diaper changed.", I said with a sympathetic, slightly disgusted smile. I then laid him down on the table, and I changed his diaper.

I then used a spell to make the room smell like flowers. "There you go, Grachi.", I said with a warm smile. I then placed him inside his crib, and placed a Simba plush next to him. Grachi then started to play with it. "I love you so much, my son.", I said with a content sigh.

(Riley's P.O.V.)

Scott had told me that he was on house arrest for having helped Steve. I was mad at him, but then I understood why he helped Steve.

I was in my room, flashing back to when I first showed my powers to the Avengers and X-Men.

_Flashback- __I wrapped my wings around my shoulders. __Scott and Hope were training. __I could see Scott getting better at fighting as he was able to dodge a few of Hope's attacks._

_But once again, Hope beat him. __I saw Scott laying on the ground in pain. __I have warned Hope not to make fun of Scott anymore, yet she does listen sometimes._

_I saw Hope going over to where she kept her water bottle, which was next to my seat. __I quickly grabbed Hope by the neck with my feet._

_"What are you doing?", Hope groaned in surprise. __"I have told you various times! I don't like it when someone makes fun of my friend, but you don't listen.", I said with a sharp growl._

_I then kicked her various times in the face with my foot. After I was done, I pushed her to the ground before placing her on the seat._

_"Riley, I appreciate you standing up for me, but you didn't have to do that.", Scott said with a raised eyebrow as I helped him get back up._

_"Sorry, I had to make Flower understand yet again that I don't like it when people make fun of my best friend.", I said with a huff/growl._

_"Remind me to never to get on your bad side.", Scott said with a chuckle. __I then smiled as I left the basement. __I had then started gliding to the X-Mansion as I had promised to visit the others, and show them my powers._

_I'm pretty sure that they would be left speechless when they see my powers in action. __I then landed in front of the door to the X-Mansion. __I knocked on the door._

_"Riley, nice to see you.", Raven said with a beaming smile. __"Nice to see you, Raven.", I said with a nod, grinning lightly. __"Come in.", Raven said with a warm gesture._


	85. Chapter 85

_(Riley's P.O.V) -Flashback-_

_"We all had hoped that by changing the past, you would be alive.", Raven said with a overjoyed smile. __"And I still remember when you all time traveled to the past.", I said with a nod._

_"Where are the others?", I asked curiously. __"They are in the Danger Room, waiting for you.", Raven said with a excited grin._

_"They are excited to see my powers in action.", I said with a grin, raising my eyebrow slightly. __"I was told that some of my powers are similar to a few of your friends.", I said with a pensive nod._

_"Yes, Erik can control metal, Storm can control the weather, Wanda has powers similar to yours, and Logan's skeleton is made of admantinum.", Raven chuckled lightly with a smile._

_"That's amazing.", I said with a grin. __"Well, let's go to the Danger Room.", Raven said with a gesture for us to get going._

_"This school looks fantastic.", I said with awe and wonder as I looked around. It is sure big, but not as big as Castle Wyvern is._

_"We all worked hard on building this home. It's a safe place for all mutants; child and adult.", Raven nodded in pride and determination._

_I smiled softly with a understanding. __We then went inside a elevator, and once it got to the bottom floor, we got out. __"This is your base for the X-Men. It looks so cool.", I said with a whistle of appreciation._

_"What have you been doing the last years after you woke up from your stone sleep?", Raven asked with a curious raised eyebrow. __"I have been helping people while I was travelling around the world.", I said with a grin._

_"Here it is.", Raven said with a smile. __We then went inside, and I saw most of the X-Men there, along with the Avengers, and Goliath's clan. __"Riley.", Goliath said softly, looking so overjoyed to see me. _

_"Hi, Goliath.", I said happily as I hugged him. __"We have been waiting to see your powers in action.", Storm said with a nod and a hum._

_"Well, let's begin.", Steve said with a curious smile. __The scenery then changed. __I saw Logan charging at me, and I quickly turned my entire arm into metal. Logan's claw hit my metal arm, and it didn't affect me._

_"Whoa, just like Bucky...", Logan muttered with a surprised growl. __I then jumped over his shoulder, and I threw him to the side. __"Your body is flexible like Raven's.", Logan said with a smirk._

_I then saw Storm summon some lightning. __My hands were glowing blue, and I lifted some rocks to deflect the lighting. __"Huh, his power is blue while mine is red. Must be neither a gender thing, or a mutant thing.", Wanda blinked in surprise with impressed eyes._

_"How about this, Storm?", I asked with a grin. __I then summoned lightning of my own. __"Very good reflex control, and you didn't even get mad either! You definitely had practice.", Storm approved warmly with a smile._

_"Here come the sentinels!", Mystique shouted in warning. __I then turned invisible to sneak on one of the Sentinels. __"Hey, where did Riley go?", Clint asked with confusion._

_I then appeared behind the sentinels, and I ripped them apart, using my power to control metal. __"Whoa! Did you turn invisible to sneak up on them from behind?", Quicksilver asked with a awed and impressed expression._

_"Yes, I also used my power to control metal to rip them apart.", I said with a grin. __"Excellent control there, Riley. Not even a drop of sweat.", Erik nodded warmly with approval._

_I then flew over a sentinel, and I turned my claws into metal as I stabbed the sentinel in the neck which tore its wires apart. __"Nice job!", Laura said with a cheer._

_I then saw some helicopters, and it gave me an idea. __"Riley, behind you!", Goliath yelled out in warning. __The sentinels were running towards me, so I quickly used my powers._

_The helicopters were covered in a blue aura. __"What is he doing?", Beast asked in amazement and confusion. __"He is so strong, more stronger than me!", Wanda said with a awed gasp._

_I then threw the helicopters towards the sentinels behind me, causing them to explode. __"Great job, Riley!", Goliath smiled with awe and pride. __"Impressive!", Steve called out in respect and awe. _

_"That was a marvelous idea.", Erik nodded in thought. __"It's nothing to him!", Wanda grinned with a giggle. __I then summoned some waves to make some sentinels fall into the water._

_After I had finished, the scenery to the room changed back. __"Riley, you were...awesome!", Tony said with a laugh as he traded high-fives with me._

_"You clearly know how to control your powers.", Charles said with a impressed and respectful nod. __"You are strong as well.", Steve said with a grin, nodding in agreement._

_"Can you teach me how to conjure up some illusions?", Wanda asked excitedly, hope in her eyes. __"Sure.", I said with a chuckle as I nodded warmly._

_"You can control metal a bit better than me.", Erik said with a smile. __"I have been practicing for years.", I said with a smirk._

_"I have been helping and protecting humans ever since I woke up from my stone sleep.", I said with a grin. __"That's very good to hear, Riley.", Charles smiled in warm approval._

_"He's a warrior protector. It's in his blood as us.", Goliath grinned with a chuckle. __"You sure are a great opponent on the field.", Storm said with a grin._

_"When we need your help, we will let you know.", Steve said with a beaming smile as he nodded thoughtfully. __"It's a honor to help. I have been dedicated to using my powers to help humans.", I said with a bright smile._

_"You are truly a mutant Gargoyle. I don't suppose if you would join the X-Men?", Charles asked respectfully. I shook my head lightly, and sent him a private thought, which caused him to nod in understanding._

_"I have to leave now.", I said with a helpless smile as I shrugged lightly. __"You're leaving now?", Clint asked softly, half pouting._

_"Don't worry, I'll come back to visit.", I said with a wink and a chuckle. __"Goodbye, Riley.", Goliath said warmly as we hugged again._

_I then started gliding back to Scott's house. __"Hi, Scott.", I said loudly once I came into the kitchen. Scott was mixing something in a bowl, and he yelped in surprise, turning around to see me._

_"Riley, you scared me.", Scott said with a soft glare. __"Sorry.", I said with a sheepish shrug. __"Hey, Copper.", I said softly in greeting as I petted him. _

_"I made lunch, want to eat?", Scott asked curiously. __"Yes.", I said with a nod. __"Hope was mad after what you did to her, but I know she isn't going to do anything about it since you are stronger than her.", Scott said with a glance at me, along with a small smile._

_"Flower is no match for me.", I said with a smirk and a very low growl. __End of flashback. _I then went inside the house, and I decided to go to sleep.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I then started to have a flashback to the second time I got sick. I remember how I had made everyone get Mystique's powers.

Goliath and his clan's skin color didn't change, through they only got scales. Everyone wasn't wearing any clothes. I could still remember Tony saying that the scales made him itchy a bit.

_"Not again.", Charles said with a slightly pouting groan. __"It kinda feels amazing to have the power to shapeshift.", Goliath said with a chuckle._

_"And once again, we have to wait until Jean is cured.", Charles said with a huff. __"How did you get around like this, Raven?", Erik asked with a awed yet weirded out look._

I then was snapped out of my daze when I thought I heard Grachi. "What is it, my little boy?", I said with a inquisitive smile. "Momma.", Grachi said with a wide smile.

"Did you just..speak?", I asked quietly, my eyes widening in shock and disbelief. "Momma!", Grachi said loudly, his hands reaching out for me.

I then picked up Grachi, and nuzzled his face. "Your first words, I'm so proud of you!", I said with a overjoyed sob. Grachi giggled as he babbled happily.

"Wait till Goliath hears this.", I said with a grin. "Daddy.", Grachi said softly. "You did it again. I'm so proud!", I said, smiling widely.

Right on cue, Goliath entered the room. "Jean, why are you so happy?", Goliath asked curiously. "Go on, Grachi.", I said with a encouraging giggle.

"Dada.", Grachi said loudly as his arms stretched out towards Goliath. "Did he...?", Goliath said, gasping in surprise as his eyes widened.

"Yes, he just said his first words.", I said with a wide smile. I then handed Grachi over to Goliath. "Dada.", Grachi said happily.

"That's right, my son! I am your daddy. Well done, my little one.", Goliath rumbled happily as he tickled Grachi, and Grachi was giggling.

(Penny's P.O.V.) -Flashback-

_I remember about 4 weeks after we had become mates, I had started to notice that my stomach was getting a bit bigger, and I was feeling sick._

_I was in the bathroom when I found out why I was sick. __I couldn't rub the smile off my face. __"Penny, what's got you so happy?", Brooklyn asked curiously as he looked over at me during intermission of a show._

_"Brooklyn...I'm pregnant.", I said with a small giggle. __Brooklyn then dropped the remote, and he ran over to me, hugging me happily. __"We're going to have a baby!", Brooklyn said with a overjoyed laugh._

_"When did you find out?", Brooklyn asked anxiously. __"Just a few minutes ago.. I took a pregnancy test.", I said with a small smile._

_"I can't wait to meet our child.", Brooklyn said, nuzzling me softly as he touched my stomach gently. __"Me neither.", I said softly, feeling nervously excited. End of flashback._

I remember then when it was March. I was in bed when I woke up with pain in my stomach. -Flashback-

_I touched my shorts, and I saw blood. "Penny, what's wrong?", Brooklyn asked worriedly. "Brooklyn, I'm going to give birth.", I said with a urgent look as I groaned from a contraction._

_Brooklyn then got off the bed, ripping off the shorts, and helped me into a position. "Come on, you're going to have to push.", Brooklyn said warmly with anxiety on his face._

_I nodded my head shortly as I groaned again from another contraction, harsher this time. "Push!", Brooklyn said urgently. I screamed in pain as I pushed._

_"Again!", Brooklyn said quickly. I screamed in pain, pushing again. "Keep going!", Brooklyn said with a sob of joy. I pushed again, feeling the shoulders go through._

_Then a baby's cry filled the air, and I saw in Brooklyn's arms, a baby Gargoyle girl. "It's a girl.", Brooklyn said softly with tears in his eyes._

_"I'll go wash her.", Brooklyn said quietly with a nod. I laid on the bed as I was tired. Brooklyn then came back, and our baby was wrapped in a blanket._

_I saw that she had Brooklyn's white hair, and her wings were red, but she had my skin color. "She is so beautiful.", I said with a sob as Brooklyn placed our daughter in my arms._

_"What should we call her?", Brooklyn asked softly with a curious smile. "Mary Lou.", I said softly in thought._

_"Mary was your mother's name, right?", Brooklyn asked quietly with a nod. I smiled softly in affirmation, "Yes, Brook. I wanted to honor Mom by naming our daughter Mary-Lou, what do you think?"._

_Brooklyn smiled warmly, "That's a perfect name for our beautiful daughter.". I tearfully smiled, kissing him gratefully with Mary-Lou gurgling softly between us._


	86. Chapter 86

_(Light's P.O.V.) -Flashback-_

_I remember that day well. __"Light, why are you smiling?", Erik asked inquisitively. __"Erik..I'm pregnant.", I said softly, feeling nervously excited._

_Erik then ran over to hug me after he processed what I told him. __"Oh, Light, you just made me the happiest man on earth! I am so happy, and I know our child will be healthy.", Erik nodded with joy and determination._

_"Yes, I can't wait to meet our child.", I said softly with a smile as I cradled his cheek lovingly. __"I will protect our child no matter what.", Erik said with a determined, low growl._

_Erik still grieved for Nina after her death. __I'm pretty sure Erik will be very protective of our child once it comes._

It was August 2nd. I was in the living room, watching Aladdin. Erik was outside, checking the garden. I then felt pain in my stomach.

I touched my pants, and I saw blood. My water broke, which means I was going to give birth. Erik walked inside the living room.

"Light, what's wrong?", Erik asked worriedly. "Erik, I'm going to give birth!", I hissed as a contraction hit me.

"I won't be able to get you to the hospital in time.", Erik gasped in anxiety, his eyes wide. Erik then helped me walk to the bedroom. Erik removed my pants, and underwear.

"You have to push, Light.", Erik said urgently as he helped me into the position. "Push!", Erik said quickly. I screamed in pain as I pushed as hard as I could.

"Keep going!", Erik said hastily with a nod. "I'm tired.", I said with a sob, heaving with sweat.

"You have to keep pushing.", Erik said softly as he gently grabbed my hand, guided it to where my baby's head was coming out. I sobbed lightly as I nodded in understanding and determination.

I then pushed as hard as I could. A baby's cry was heard, and I saw in Erik's arms, a baby Gargoyle covered in blood. "It's a boy.", Erik said with tears falling.

"I will go wash him.", Erik said with a overjoyed smile. Erik then came back with our child, and he had pajamas on.

I saw that our boy had a mix of my blue skin and Erik's. His hair is brown with strands of red, and his wings are blue. "He is so precious.", I said softly, tears falling as Erik gently put our son in my arms.

"What should we call him?", I asked curiously as I looked up at Erik who took a seat upon the side of the bed near us. "Nathaniel Lehnsherr.", Erik said softly, a smile growing bigger on his face.

"That's a perfect name.", I said with a beaming smile, nodding with approval. Nathan then opened his eyes. "Hi, Nathan, I'm your mother.", I said softly with a affectionate, loving purr.

Nathan gurgled lightly with his eyes shimmering with curiosity. I was surprised that his eyes look like amber gold. Nathan then saw Erik, and stretched his arms towards him.

"He wants you to hold him, Erik.", I said with a smile. I then handed Nathan to Erik, and Nathan was giggling.

"Hello, my son..I am your daddy..If only Nina was here to meet you...She would have been a great sister...", Erik mused quietly with a warm, slightly wistful smile. "Jean is going to love him as soon as she sees Nathan.", I said with a grin.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I just met Light's newborn baby, and he is so cute! I guess that makes him my little brother. "Hi, Nathan, I'm your big sister.", I cooed happily, and Nathan gurgled, patting his hands upon my cheeks.

"I knew you would love him.", Light said with a content, happy sigh. "He is so adorable.", I said with a smile.

"I can see him and Grachi becoming best friends.", Light said with a chuckle. "That's for sure.", I said, nodding in agreement.

I then placed Nathan on the play mat. Zilla Jr. went over to him. Nathan giggled as he saw Zilla Jr. Zilla Jr. started to play with Nathan. "Zilla Jr. already loves Nathan.", I said with a delighted, warm laugh.

(Light's P.O.V.)

5 days have passed since I had given birth to Nathan. Erik was currently feeding him. "You sure are hungry, little Nathan.", Erik said warmly with a chuckle.

After he was done feeding Nathan, Erik then placed him on his shoulder, and patted his back. Nathan burped. "Well done, son.", Erik smiled approvingly.

"That was adorable.", I said with a giggle. Erik then went over to sit with me on the couch. "Look, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is starting.", I said to Erik and Nathan, smiling bemusedly.

It's the one with Johnny Depp. I saw Nathan giggle every time he saw Willy Wonka. "Nathan loves Willy Wonka.", I said with a grin.

"He sure does, does he? We better watch the intake of Wonka candy when he's age-possible for Halloween.", Erik chuckled with a smirk. Nathan gurgled inquisitively with a giggle.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I dressed Grachi in a baby Simba costume, and he was so freaking cute! Grachi tried to make some roaring sounds ,but all he did was gurgle.

"Yes, Grachi, you're Simba.", I said with a soft giggle as I picked him up. I then grabbed the Scar plush, and walked into the living room.

"Hi, Jean. Hi, Grachi.", Rhodey said softly as he sat in his wheelchair. I better ask Light and Mothra to help heal Rhodey sometime if this mess with the hiding is over sooner or later.

"You dressed him up as Simba, how cute!", Tony said with a warm laugh. "Yeah, he loves the Lion king so much.", I said with a chuckle.

"He sure does.", Goliath said with a low purr. "Watch this.", I said with a giggle. "Grachi, look who that is?", I said to Grachi, gesturing to the Scar plush.

"Bad!", Grachi growled lowly. "That's right, Grachi, Scar is bad.", Goliath said with a chuckle. "Scar! Bad!", Grachi said loudly as he crawled over to the Scar plush, and tried to bite it, but he was only drooling it.

"Grachi sure hates Scar.", Hudson said with a deep laugh. "Yeah, every time you bring out that plush, he literally attacks it.", Brooklyn said with a grin.

"Yet it's cute every time he does it.", Vision chuckled warmly. "Like I said, he is stubborn like Goliath.", I said with a smirk.

"Oi!', Goliath protested playfully with a halfheartedly glare.

(Peter's P.O.V.)

I was playing with Mary Lou, and I absolutely adored my niece as she loved me as well. "Who's a cute Gargoyle girl? Yes, you are.", I cooed loudly as I tickled her belly.

Mary Lou giggled as she waved her hands around. "You sure are ticklish, just like your mother.", I chuckled lightly.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Logan just called. He is asking if we have seen Rogue, Laura or Bobby?", Elisa asked curiously as she held her stomach. Elisa was pregnant with twins as she and Deadpool came back from their honeymoon 1 month ago.

"No, I haven't seen those three.", Lexington said with a shrug. "Me neither.", Broadway said with a shake of his head.

"Where could they be?", I asked in wonder. "Maybe they are hanging out at some place.", Goliath said with a thoughtful hum.

(Laura's P.O.V.)

"Shh! Do you want the cops to find us if you're making out again?!", I groaned sharply. I, Rogue, and Bobby sneaked out of the X-Mansion after I found a note within a glass bottle in a hole. I found that Aaron, Tama, Anthony aka Andy wanted to see us again, asking us teenagers for a secret adventure. So with directions, I took one of Dad's bikes, not his favorite one, but the other one, with Rogue and Bobby in the seat behind me.

We are now waiting in an abandoned farm field, close to a town which is like 20 minutes from the Mansion. Bobby laughed, "Come on, the cops are lazy bums when it comes to towns. It ain't like we can get into trouble tonight.".

"Bobby's right. And besides, what's keeping them?", Rogue agreed lightly with a slightly insulted look. "Aaw, and I thought you missed us.", a voice chuckled in the darkness. With the motorcycle light on, the voice appeared to be Aaron, with Tama, and Andy behind him.

I blushed lightly as I glanced at Aaron, and he winked lightly at me, making me blush redder. "We sure missed ya. So, what's going on?", Rogue chuckled warmly.

Tama giggled, "A adventure, of course! It got boring in the base, playing video games and training with Pops and Demona.". Andy chuckled, "I bet you're getting bored too, getting trained by Logan and visiting the others.".

Bobby whooped, "Alright, now you're talking! So, what do we do?". I grinned softly, "Tour the town, of course! Come on, I bet there's something open!". Rogue frowned, "But we only got your bike, Laura.".

Aaron grinned, "Actually, we got something better.". A honk answered us, and a wicked cool truck came into the light, and we saw Russell at the wheel, "Let's have some fun!". We all traded looks, and we grinned widely.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Still haven't heard from them?", I asked worriedly. "Nope. Logan just called again, and they still aren't back.", Tony said with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's hope those teens behave themselves.", Goliath said with a grunt. "Yeah, they need to be careful.", I said with a nod of agreement.

"Just as long as they don't expose their powers to anyone.", Penny said with a sigh.

(Rogue's P.O.V.)

"Which one of us said to check out the museum, for god's sake?!", I yelled in frustration as Russell drove the truck. Bobby shouted, "Come on, it was a robbery next door!".

Gunshots echoed around us, and Tama screamed, "Bad guys incoming close!". Out of nowhere, Aaron yelled, "At your left!". We looked over to see Laura and Aaron on Laura's bike.

Andy growled, "I told you that we shouldn't have iced that guy's wheels!". Bobby retorted back, "How was I supposed to know that he had buddies?!".

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"If they don't appear, Logan will sure go hunt them down, and bring them back to the mansion.", Tony said with a nod. "I think he would give both Laura and Rogue a scolding for sneaking off like that. He sees Rogue as a daughter.", Goliath said with a growl.

"Yes, Logan has always been protective of Rogue.", I said with a nod of agreement. "Well, let's hope those teens are having fun wherever they are.", Hudson said with a sigh. "I hope they don't get into trouble.", Vision said with a hint of worry.

(Russell's P.O.V.)

"What the fuck was that?!", I screamed out as the truck took upon a large hit. Tama twirled around, "Oh, god, they have a RPG gun!".

"Shit!", I shouted as I widened my eyes. "Russ, faster!", Andy yelled behind me. "Don't push me!", I growled lowly as I accelerated the pedal.

Gunshots still hit us, and Bobby yelled, "They're getting closer!". I turned to the right swiftly, barely seeing Laura's bike in the distance, still at our left side.

"Oh, crap!", yelled Aaron in the distance. I saw the bike being tailreared by a car, and I growled, turning swiftly to smash into the car's side, seeing it spin out of control. I heard Tama whoop, "Alright, Russ!". I chuckled lowly as I turned to see Tama.

"Russ, the train tracks!". Bobby screamed, I turned around to see the tracks. To my horror, I heard the train whistle, and it was incoming fast. I pushed the pedal, hearing screams, "No, no, what are you doing?!'.

I retorted back, "Saving our lives!". I screamed in determation as screams echoed around me as I drove on, narrowly making it across the tracks. I stopped swiftly, turning sharply, hearing Andy's shout, "Tama!".


	87. Chapter 87

(Raven's P.O.V.)

"I swear if those kids don't show up before midnight, I will go search for them, and bring them back to the mansion." Logan said with a furious snarl. "Logan, calm down. I'm just as worried as you are.", I said calmly with a frown.

"Listen to Raven. You need to calm down.", Charles replied sternly. I could see Logan's shoulders loosen slightly as he heaved out a breath. "I know you're worried about Laura and Rogue, but they can handle themselves.", Hank said with a grin.

"They've got Bobby to protect them as well.", Cable said with a nod. "That's not what I am worried about.", Logan growled lowly.

(Tama's P.O.V.)

I crashed open the door, landed upon the earth, and listened for the vibrations of Laura's bike, and I nodded with a smile. "Go do it, girl!", Rogue encouraged. I took a deep breath, and I brought forth a rift high enough for the bike to get over the very long train, holding it as I called out, "Get their attention!".

(Laura's P.O.V.)

"Shit, are they still chasing us?!", I shouted. Aaron shouted back, "Fuck yes!". I pushed the pedal harder, and I heard a honk, and I saw a ice flare, turning slightly in my view to see a rift. I grinned softly, "Alright, Tama. Hold on, Aaron, this is going to be a hell of a jump!".

To my joy yet embarrassment, I felt Aaron's hands wrap around my waist, but I attempted to ignore as I pushed on. I went on the rift, jumping as I heard Aaron's scream echoing with my whoop. I heard crashes from the other side, and I presumed the bad guys overturned the wheel, spun, and crashed into the train, figuring that Tama let down the rift into normal earth after I just jumped.

I landed upon another rift, landing successfully at the side of Russell's truck with Tama outside. I panted heavily, and I laughed out loud, "That was wicked awesome!". I heard a groan from Aaron, "I think I nearly had a heart attack.".

Russell leaned out, "Come on, we got to get out of here!". Tama nodded, and jumped back into the truck. We then revved off into the darkness, finally stopping at a intersection which is like 10 minutes from the mansion.

Aaron got off his seat, "That was the best yet scariest night of my life, Laura.". I giggled, "You ain't puking over me, are ya?".

"Nah. You are a great rider. Your dad taught you, huh?". Aaron grinned lightly. I nodded, "What can I say? It's in my blood. This was fun. We gotta do this another time again, huh?".

Aaron laughed, "Totally, through I can live without the train jump next time.". I giggled again, "Totally understandable. Give me a hug before you go.". Aaron nodded, hugged me warmly, and I bravely kissed his cheek.

When he pulled back, I saw a blush on his face, his hand lingering upon the spot I kissed upon the cheek, and I winked, "That's for earlier.". Aaron blinked lightly, and smiled softly as Rogue and Bobby passed him, took their seats behind me, and I then revved up, heading straight for home.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"How adorable do you look, Grachi?!", Light said, cooing with giggles. "You dressed him up as Simba.", Erik said with a grin.

"Yep, he loves the Lion King so much.", I said with a wide smirk. "Tonight, we just found Nathan's favorite movie.", Erik said with a smug smile.

"Which one?", I asked curiously. "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, but the one with Johnny Depp.", Light said with a giggle.

"Nathan giggled every time he saw Willy Wonka.", Erik said with a chuckle. "I can see why.", I said with a nod.

"Maybe you should dress him up as Willy Wonka.", I said with a giggle. "That would make him look adorable!", Light said with a delighted gasp.

"That would make a wonderful picture...Your Grachi as Simba and our Nathan as Willy Wonka.", Erik grinned impishly. "Would you like that, Nathan?", I asked with a smile.

Nathan gurgled happily. "I guess that's a yes.", I said. "Logan called us a while ago, and he said that Rogue, Laura, and Bobby had left the mansion, and they still aren't back.", Light said with a sigh.

"Yes, and he is worried about them, we all are.", I said with a nod. "Well, let's hope they show up soon.", Erik said with a frown.

(Aaron's P.O.V.)

We rode Russell's truck for a while until we reached the boundaries of the base. To my amusement and surprise, I saw Tama kiss Russell upon the cheek. Russell actually went red in the ears, and he saw me, looking nervously hopeful.

I gave him a thumbs up, and Russell beamed with a grin. With waves of goodbye, Russell left us, revving off in his truck. I gotta ask him sometime about how he got that Dodge. We then carefully snuck back into the base, I in the lead, Andy in the middle, and Tama in the back, watching out for us.

Unfortunately as we were literally close to our rooms, I heard a throat clearing up, and I froze up, wincing as I slowly turned around to see Pops and Fiona looking at us with stern, furious looks. I hope Laura has better luck with Logan...

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Logan called again...and he says that the teens are back at the mansion.", Tony said with a relieved look. "Did they say why they were gone that long?", Goliath asked curiously.

"Apparently, they were checking out a night tour at a town museum.", Tony raised an eyebrow with a bit of suspicion. "Well, they're home, and that's what matters.", I said with a sigh of relief.

"I'm pretty sure Logan is scolding Laura and Rogue right now.", Peter said with a wince. "He got scared thinking something bad must have happened to them.", Brooklyn said with a nod of understanding.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

"Don't ever scare the fuck out of me again, you two.", I said with a snarl. "Sorry, Dad.", Laura said lowly, looking apologetic.

"We didn't mean to worry you, Logan.", Rogue said with a weary, nervous sigh. "You were gone for hours, and you had us all worried.", I said with a growl.

"Sorry.", Laura said with a frown. "But it's okay now, just don't do that again.", I said deeply with a tired sigh.

Laura and Rogue hugged me. "Now off to bed, you two.", I said with a stern growl.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

"Where were you kids?", I asked sharply. "We were just out in the streets. Don't worry, we were careful not to show our faces, so the police couldn't recognize us.", Tama said with a nod.

"Just be more careful out there, and don't scare us like that again.", Fiona said sternly. "Okay.", Aaron said with a nod. Andy replied seriously, "We won't, we swear.". They all walked to their rooms.

"Your stomach is full, Nala?", I asked softly as I was feeding her. I then placed her head on my shoulder, and I patted her back. Nala burped loudly. "There you go, my daughter.", I said with a chuckle.

(Charles' P.O.V.)

I chuckled quietly, "Do you think you can keep that secret from me?". Rogue, Laura, and Bobby twirled around to face me as they waited for the elevator. I hummed lightly. "I saw all what happened in your memories tonight. I see that you have lied to Logan and the others, but you cannot hide it from me.".

Laura blushed lightly as she realized that I saw the interaction between her and Aaron. I inwardly smirked as I realized that there's a relationship blossoming between the two teens. Logan will be surprised that his daughter is seeking out love with Steve's eldest grandson, but...

Bobby and Rogue groaned and blushed at the same time, realizing that I saw their interactions and their adventure. "Now...what can you deal to make this a absolute secret?". I asked curiously.

They all traded looks, whispering lowly that I couldn't hear. I didn't go into their minds this time as they are deciding this on their own.

Laura finally looked at me, spoke, "Two weeks of training with Storm. Not Dad.". I raised an eyebrow, "And you two?".

Bobby spoke lightly, "Three weekends of babysitting your kids.". My eyebrow went higher as my eyes widened considerably. Rogue then spoke, "One week of doing the laundry.".

I nodded as I hummed lightly, thinking on it for a minute or two, just to tease them a bit, then I smiled, "Deal.". "Thank you for keeping our secret, Charles.", Bobby said with a much relieved look as the girls exhaled heavily.

"Your secret is safe with me.", I said with a grin, and I nodded, "Get going to bed. The deal starts tomorrow.". The trio nodded, and went into the elevator, heading to the teenagers' floor. I turned around, chuckling lightly as I then went off to my home within the mansion.

Jasmine noticed my smile as I got into our bedroom. "What has gotten into you, Charles? You're smiling.". I shook my head lightly, "Oh, just a grounding for our wayward teens tonight. They couldn't stop pouting.".

Jasmine chuckled lightly, "Teenagers can be kids when it comes to groundings..". I nodded in agreement, "Indeed. But now as we're good with no worries, let's head off to bed. How are the twins?".

"Sleeping quite well. They's starting to sleep into full nights now.". I chuckled warmly, "Good to hear, and oh, just you know, I was thinking we should go out for dinner next weekend.".

"Sounds splendid, Charles. I'd love to go out next weekend. How does Italian sound?". Jasmine smiled warmly with approval. I grinned, "Sounds great, Jasmine.". I kissed her passionately, and then we went to bed.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

It was now November 10th. I was in my apartment..Well, Wade and I now lived together. My stomach was big as I was pregnant with twins. I was making Wade's favorite food.

"Aren't you feeling a bit tired, Elisa?", Wade asked in concern. "Only a little.", I said with a reassuring smile.

I then turned off the stove, and I was about to go get the drinks when I felt pain in my stomach. I touched my shorts to see blood. I then fell to my knees in pain.

"Elisa, what's wrong?", Wade asked quickly, looking worried. "The babies, they're coming!", I cried out as a contraction hit me.

"I have to get you to the hospital!", Wade yelled as he picked me up bridal style, and started running. "Push!", The doctor said quickly. I screamed out in pain. A baby's cry filled the air.

"Congratulations, it's a girl.", The doctor said with a bright smile. "Go wash her.", The doctor said softly as he handed the baby to the nurse.

I then felt another pain in my stomach. "Get ready, here comes the other baby.", The doctor said with a hasty nod. "Push!", The doctor said quickly. I screamed again as I pushed.

"Again!", The doctor said hastily. I yelled as I pushed. "Keep going!", The doctor said with a nod and a smile. I grunted, screaming out in pain as I pushed again.

Then a baby's cry was heard, and I saw in the nurse's arm, a baby boy covered in blood. "Congratulations, it's a boy.", The doctor said with a beaming smile.

"Go wash him.", The doctor said with a nod. "We'll let your husband know, but you need to rest now.", A nurse said warmly with a reassuring smile.

I then slowly closed my eyes as I fell asleep. "Elisa?", I heard Wade ask. "Where am I?", I asked softly with a groan. "You're still in the hospital.", Wade said quietly, then I remembered!

"And our babies?", I asked in anxiety. Then on cue, two nurses came in with our babies in their arms. "Here you go.", One of the nurses said with a smile as she handed me my daughter, swaddled in a light purple blanket.

"Thank you.", I said with a grateful, teary smile. I took a closer look at my daughter. She had my skin color, but she had Wade's hair color. I saw that our son had Wade's skin color, but he had my blue-black hair.

"Welcome to the world, Vitani Danielle Wilson.", I said to my daughter, tears falling down my face. "You too, Jerome Callum Wilson.", Wade said, giving out a wide grin as he gave out a sob.


	88. Chapter 88

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

After I felt better, we had gone home. We had already bought stuff for our children. We now had two cribs in our bedroom. I placed Vitani in her crib while Wade placed Jerome in his.

"Sleep tight.", I said quietly as I tucked in Vitani, covering her with a blanket. "You too, Jerome.", Wade said with a soft chuckle.

The two of us then went to lay down on our bed. "Tomorrow, everyone will visit to see the babies.", I said with a excited smile. "Yeah, they're sure going to be awed out by our adorable babies.", Wade grinned softly.

"I wish the others could be here.", I said softly with a weary sigh. "I know how you feel, Elisa.", Wade said with a hum as he gently kissed my temple. I then snuggled against Wade's chest as I fell asleep.

(Light's P.O.V.) -Flashback-

_I had just finished putting on Nathan's costume, and he looked so adorable! __"Look, Nathan.", I said with a giggle as I held him in front of a mirror._

_Nathan giggled as he saw his costume. __"Yes, you're Willy Wonka.", I said with a delighted nod. __"Wait till Erik sees you.", I said with a grin._

_"Light, I'm home.", Erik called out. __"Erik, look.", I said with a smile. __"Oh my, you dressed him up as Willy Wonka?", Erik asked with a amused, surprised chuckle._

_"Yes, since he loves that movie so much.", I said with a giggle. __Nathan stretched his arms towards Erik. __I handed Nathan over to Erik._

_"You're so cute, Nathan. I wonder if you can beat Johnny Deep with your costume once you're older.", Erik smiled softly with a hum of thought. __Nathan giggled gingerly. __-End of flashback-_

I sighed contentedly as I rested my head against Erik's chest.

(Charles' P.O.V.)

"Who is a cute boy? Yes, you are.", I said to James with silly faces. "Daddy.", James said with a giggle.

"Yes, I love you, my baby boy.", I said with a smile as I nuzzled his face. "Dada.", James said happily as he patted my cheeks with his hands.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We had just come back from visiting Elisa and Deadpool. We had met their babies, and they are so adorable. The family is getting bigger.

But it's still not the same as the rest of the team is not here. I hope one day they can come back.

-April 2018-

We all kept doing what we did, help out on missions, but it was just not the same without our friends, and we haven't heard from them since.

I was playing with Grachi as he had now learned to walk. "I wish we could all be together again like before.", I said softly with a sigh.

(Brooklyn's P.O.V.)

I was at the park with Penny, and Tony and Pepper were out on a walk as well. Tony had run into Xanatos, and the two were now talking. Then a portal appeared.

"Tony Stark, I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me.", Doctor Strange said with a urgent nod. "Oh, uh, congratulations on the wedding, by the way.", Doctor Strange said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, you giving out tickets to something?", Tony said, smirking with a raised eyebrow. "Be serious, Tony.", Xanatos said with a roll of his eyes.

"We need your help. It's not overselling it to say that the fate of the universe is at stake.", Doctor Strange said with a serious look. "And who's we?", I asked in confusion.

"Hey, guys.", We then saw to our shock, Bruce come out from the portal. "Bruce.", Tony gasped with disbelief and shock.

"Are you okay?", Penny asked worriedly. Bruce hugged Tony happily. Then we were at a place (Except Pepper) called the Sanctum. Wong started to explain to us while he showed us the story of the Infinity Stones.

"At the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then... Boom. The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals... hurtling across the virgin universe.", Wong said with a nod.

"These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence.", Wong said with a frown and a sigh. "Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind. And Time.", Doctor Strange said softly as he showed us the time stone.

"Tell us his name again.", Tony said with a frown. "Thanos. He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York, that's him.", Bruce said with a anxious look as his eyes went green for a moment.

"Oh, crap.", Xanatos said with a terrified, shocked look. "What's our timeline?", Tony asked quickly.

"No telling. He has the Power and Space Stones. That already makes him the strongest creature in the whole universe. If he gets his hands on all six stones..", Bruce said with a growl. "We are all screwed.", I whispered in horror.

"He could destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of.", Doctor Strange said urgently. "Did you seriously just say 'hitherto undreamt of'?", Tony said with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?", Doctor Strange said with a frown and wide eyes. "Is that what it is?", Tony said offhandedly before Strange's cloak slapped his hand off.

"I'm going to allow that. If Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down a garbage disposal?" Tony said with a hum. "No can do.", Doctor Strange said with a shake of his head.

"We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives.", Wong said with a weary yet determined nod. "And I swore off dairy...but then Ben & Jerry's named a flavor after me.", Tony said with a small smile.

"Stark Raving Hazelnuts.", Doctor Strange said with a chuckle. "Not bad.", Tony said with a grin.

"I tried that ice cream. It was good.", Penny said with a hum of content bliss. "A bit chalky.", Doctor Strange said with a shrug.

"A Hunk of Hulk of Burning Fudge is our favorite.", Wong said with a smile. "That's a thing?", Bruce asked in surprise.

"It sure is, Bruce.", I said with a smirk and a nod. "Anyway, the point here is things change.", Tony said with a serious look.

"Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. And this stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos.", Doctor Strange said with a sigh. "Yeah, so conversely, it may also be his best chance against us.", Tony retorted back with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, if we don't do our jobs.", Doctor Strange said with a frown. "What is your job exactly? Besides making balloon animals.", Tony asked airily.

"Protecting your reality, dumbass.", Doctor Strange said with a growl. "Okay, guys. Could we table this discussion right now? The fact is we have this stone. We know where it is.", Bruce said with a urgent, slightly angry look.

"Bruce is right.", I said with a nod of agreement. "Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone... and we have to find him now.", Bruce said with a urgent nod.

"If we find him, we have more Stones on our hands than Thanos.", Xanatos said with a grin. "Yeah, that's the thing.", Tony said, heaving out with a sigh.

"What do you mean?", Bruce asked in confusion. "Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline.", Tony said with a frown.

"What? Tony, you lost another super-bot?", Bruce asked with a frustrated frown. "I didn't lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving.", Tony said with a shake of his head.

"Who could find Vision then?", Doctor Strange asked with a raised eyebrow. "Probably Steve Rogers.", Tony said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, great.", Doctor Strange said with a groan. "Maybe...but..", Tony said softly, frowning. "Call him.", Bruce said sharply.

"It's not that easy.", Tony said with his head bowed slightly in his hands. "Things have gotten very complicated since you left, Bruce.", I said with a sigh.

"God, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we?", Bruce asked quietly. "No.", Tony said with a frown. "The Avengers broke up, we're toast.", Tony said with a shake of his head.

"Broke up? Like a band? Like..Like the Beatles?", Bruce asked, eyes widening as his face turned slightly confused. "Half of the team left, including Angela.", I said with a sharp nod.

"Cap and I fell out hard..I hurt his grandson by accident, and I tried to kill Angela's mate, Bucky. But Steve and I are not on speaking terms.", Tony said with a regretful, tired look.

"Tony, listen to me. Thor's gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not.", Bruce said, looking very anxiously urgent. Tony then took out a flip phone, and he had a lost look on his face.

"We're going to need all the help we can get.", Xanatos said lowly with a nod of agreement. Then we started to feel some wind, and hear some noises.

"Say, Doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would ya?", Tony asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Not at the moment, no.", Doctor Strange said with a frown. We then saw through the glass doors, people running and screaming.

"What's going on out there?", Penny asked in worry and confusion. I and Tony went outside to see it was chaos. People were running and screaming.

"You okay?", Tony asked quickly as he helped a woman up. A car crashed into a pole. "Help him!", Tony shouted.

"Hey! You might wanna put that Time Stone in your back pocket, Doc!", Tony called out hastily. "Might wanna use it.", Doctor Strange retorted back in thought.

"Brooklyn, I need you to get me to the castle, so I can get my suit.", Xanatos said with a urgent, determined nod. "No problem.", I said with a grin.

"Penny, you go with Tony.", I said sharply with a gesture. I then picked up Xanatos, and we flew off to the castle. "What the hell?", I gasped in shock as I saw a spaceship of some sorts.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

I was teaching a class when all the students started to leave, and run outside. I followed them. "What's going on?", I asked in confusion. "No idea.", Logan said with a grunted growl, looking stumped as me.

When we got outside, we saw in the sky, a spaceship. "What the hell is that?", Hank asked with wide eyes. "Looks like a spaceship.", Raven said with a shocked look.

"Looks like we got trouble.", Logan said with a low, determined snarl. "The Avengers are going to need our help.", Charles said with a nod.

(Riley's P.O.V.)

I was in my room when I heard on the news, reports of a spaceship. I then stared out my window, and saw the spaceship. "Goliath.", I said to myself in horror and worry.

(Penny's P.O.V.)

Two beings landed in front of us. "I am Ebony Maw, and this is Cull Obsidian.", Ebony Maw said with a wicked smile. "Hear me and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos. Be thankful... that your meaningless lives are now contributing...", Ebony Maw said with a low laugh.

"I'm sorry, Earth is closed today. You better pack it up and get outta here.", Tony said with a shrug and a smug smirk. "Stonekeeper. Does this chattering animal speak for you?", Ebony Maw said with a raised eyebrow.

"Certainly not. I speak for myself. You're trespassing in this city, and on this planet.", Doctor Strange said with a furious look. "He means get lost, Squidward.", Tony said with a sharp nod.

"He exhausts me, bring me the stone.", Ebony Maw said, dismissing Tony like a pet. "We're here.", I turned around to see Brooklyn and Xanatos in his new upgraded Gargoyle armor.

"Thank god.", I said with a relived sigh. "Banner, you want a piece?", Brooklyn asked with a grin.

"Mmm, no, not really. But when do I ever get what I want?", Bruce asked with a shrug. "Okay. Push!", Bruce said with a growl as he tried to turn into the Hulk.

"It's been a while. It's gonna be good to have you, buddy.", Tony said with a sympathetic nod. "Okay. Shh. Let me just... I need to concentrate here for a second. Come on, come on, man.", Bruce said with a grunt.

Cull Obsidian smashes a car. "God!", Bruce said with a frustrated groan. "Where's your guy?", Brooklyn asked hastily.

"I don't know. We've sorta been having a thing.", Bruce said with a sheepish shrug. "It's no time for a thing.", Tony said with a sharp growl.

"I know.", Bruce said with a nod. "That's the thing right there. Let's go.", I said quickly. "Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the wizards.", Tony said with a glare.

"Tony, I'm sorry. Either I can't or he won't.", Bruce said with a frustrated, upset look. "Hey, stand down. Keep an eye on him. Thank you.", Tony said with a gentle pat on Bruce's shoulder.

"I have him.", Wong said with a nod. Then Cull Obsidian charged at us. Tony then used his new nanotech to make his suit appear on his body.

Tony made a shield appear to protect himself from Obsidian's attack. Tony then punched him before he summoned his cluster cannons to blast Cull Obsidian.

We saw Cull Obsidian hit a car. "Damn.", Brooklyn said with a whistle of awe. "Okay, I gotta ask you if I can borrow some.", Xanatos smirked lightly.

"Where'd that come from?", Bruce asked with a surprised, gaping look. "It's nanotech. You like it?", Tony said with a grin.

"A little something...", Tony said before we saw Ebony lift the ground where Tony was standing on, and it sent him flying to the sky.


	89. Chapter 89

(Penny's P.O.V.)

"Penny, watch out!", Brooklyn called out in terror as he shielded me with his wings. Wong summoned some magic shields to stop the tree from hitting us.

"Doctor Banner, if the rest of your green friend won't be joining us...", Doctor Strange said with a frown. He made a portal appear, and Bruce fell through it.

A car was flying at us when Tony blasted it back, and Ebony Maw used his powers to split the car in half. Xanatos fired at another car, and it was sent flying back.

"Gotta get that stone outta here, now.", Tony said with a growl. "It stays with me.", Doctor Strange said stubbornly.

"Exactly, bye.", Tony said with a huff. Tony then started to fly towards Ebony Maw, and I saw him throw some things at Tony. I used my spiderwebs to prevent him from getting hit, but Cull Obsidian hit Tony, and he was sent flying.

(Tony's P.O.V.)

"Tony, you okay?", Bruce asked me in concern as I hit a tree. "Cable?", I asked in surprise as I saw Cable nearby.

"I was walking when I heard the noise, so I came to help.", Cable said with a nod. "How we doing? Good? Bad?", Bruce asked quickly, looking anxious.

"Really, really good. Really good. Do you plan on helping out?", I asked with a rough look at him. "I'm trying, he won't come out.", Bruce said with a groan.

"Hammer.", I said sharply as I pushed Bruce out of the way before I went back to fighting. "His skin is strong.", Cable said with wide eyes as he was shooting at him.

(Bruce's P.O.V.)

A tree fell on top of me, and then I got out. "Come on, Hulk! What are you doing to me? Come out! Come out! Come out!", I said with a growl as I slapped myself.

"NO!", Hulk roared, and then I fell backwards. "What do you mean, no?", I asked in confusion, feeling frustrated with the big guy.

(Tony's P.O.V.)

I then was sent flying to the ground. I then turned around to see Peter in his Spiderman suit. "Hey, man. What's up, Tony?", Peter asked quickly.

"Kid, where'd you come from?", I asked in surprise. "A field trip to MoMA.", Peter said with a shrug as Cull Obsidian grabbed him, and threw him to the side.

Cable started to shoot again at Obsidian. "Uh, what is this guy's problem?", Peter asked with a groan. "Uh, he's from space. He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard.", I said with a shrug.

(Brooklyn's P.O.V.)

"It's no use! He keeps throwing stuff at us, and I can't attack him.", I growled loudly in frustration. Wong then let out a grunt as we saw Ebony Maw made a fire hydrant burst open, and the impact from the water sent Wong flying off his feet.

"You okay?", I asked worriedly as I came over to check on Wong. "Doctor Strange!", Xanatos yelled in warning.

We then saw Doctor Strange use his cloak to fly away from Ebony Maw's grasp. "Let's follow him!", I said with a snarl.

(Tony's P.O.V.)

"Um, Tony, I'm being beamed up.", Peter said through the communicator. "Hang on, kid!", I yelled out to him. I tried to fire at Cull Obsidian, but then he grabbed me.

He used a device to trap my arms, and it was electrocuting me. He then threw me to the ground, and I saw him charge at me with a sword.

(Brooklyn's P.O.V.)

Wong opened a portal just before Obsidian could stab Tony, and we saw he had landed in a cold place. "Tough luck!", I said with a laugh.

Then Obsidian turned around, and tried to jump at us, but Wong closed the portal, and we saw that it had cut Obsidian's hand.

"Oh!", Bruce said with a disgusted look, trying to stop his mouth from puking as he then kicked the hand away. "We should call the others.", Penny said with a urgent look.

"There's no time.", Cable said with a frown as he shook his head. "We have to go after that ship.", Tony said with a hasty nod.

"Easy for the two of you.", I said with a roll of my eyes. "Well, Xanatos and I have something for the 3 of you.", Tony said with a grin.

Then something attached to our chests, and we all had a nano suit of some sorts. "You like it?", Xanatos asked slyly with a chuckle. "Okay, you just got to the top in my book! This is wicked awesome!", Cable whistled in awe.

"Wicked awesome? Try to say beyond bloody amazing!", I laughed in amazement. "It looks cool!", Penny said with a giggle.

"Also, Wong, you're invited to my wedding.", Tony said with a nod before he flew off. "Bruce, tell Aunt May to take my daughter Mary Lou to the Avengers Facility.", Penny said with a nod.

"You have a daughter?", Bruce asked, gaping in shock. "A lot has happened since you were gone.", I said with a sheepish smile.

"Let's go.", Xanatos said quickly as he took off, and we all followed suit. "I love this suit!", I said with a whoop.

"Pete, you gotta let go! I'm gonna catch you.", Tony said urgently. "But you said save the wizard!", Peter said with a pant.

"I can't breathe.", Peter said with a gasp. "You're too high up, you're running out of air.", Xanatos said worriedly.

"Yeah, that makes sense.", Peter said with a groan. Peter then started to fall. "Peter!", Penny screamed in horror. Then we saw a device attach itself to Peter, and he now had a nano suit.

"Come on, let's head inside the ship!", Tony said with a nod. He then opened a hole, and we got inside the ship. "Everyone alright?", Xanatos asked lightly.

"Boss, incoming call from Miss Potts.", Friday said quickly. "Tony? Oh, my God. Are you all right? What's going on?", Pepper asked hastily, sounding worried.

"I'm getting a call from Fox as well.", Xanatos said with a sigh. "David, where are you?", Fox asked nerve-wrackingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just think we might have to push our 8:30 res.", Tony said with a groan. "Why?", Pepper asked in confusion.

"Sorry, Fox, I won't be able to make it home in a while.", Xanatos said, biting his lip. "Why is that?", Fox asked frustratingly with a low growl.

"Just 'cause I'll probably not make it back for a while.", Tony said softly. "Tell me you're not on that ship.", Pepper said with a gasp.

"Please, David, tell me that you are not on that ship.", Fox said, her growl getting louder. "Yeah, I'm sorry.", Xanatos said, looking regretful as he sounded apologetic.

"David, when you get back, I am gonna kill you for making me worry!", Fox snarled lowly with a sob. "I'm sorry, honey.", Tony said, sounding apologetic.

"Boss, we're losing her.", Friday said urgently. "Sire, we're losing your signal.", Owen said, sounding worried.

"I'm going too.", Friday said with a hiss. "We're on our own.", Cable said with a look of loss and nervous worry.

(Bruce's P.O.V.)

I then walked back to the streets, and among the rubble, I found the phone that Tony had, which he said that could be used to call Steve. I picked it up, and I saw Wong open a portal, and walk inside.

"Where are you going?", I asked curiously, feeling anxious. "The Time Stone's been taken. The Sanctum remains unguarded. What will you do?", Wong asked hastily with a nod and a frown.

"I'm gonna make a call.", I said with a firm nod as I sighed lightly. Wong then closed the portal. I then started to call Steve. I hope he answers.

(Riley's P.O.V.)

I then saw the ship leave the city, and fly away. I knew the Avengers and the X-Men would need my help. "I'm coming, Goliath.", I said with a determined growl as I glided off to the Avengers Facility.

(Wanda's P.O.V.) -Scotland night time-

I and Vision were watching the news on Tony having gone missing. Then the next minute, we were fighting two aliens, who want Vision's mind stone, and we then ended up near the train station.

I stood in front of Vision as my hands glowed red. Then I turned around to see a figure behind us, and I saw the female alien who was called Proxima Midnight throw her spear at the figure.

But the figure caught it, and he stepped out of the shadows. It was Steve, but he now had a beard. Sam then came in flying with his suit, and he kicked Proxima Midnight, and she crashed through a store window.

"It's not nice to gang up on people.", I saw Angela, and she still looked the same, only she was wearing a two piece outfit. I then saw Natasha run from the shadows, and Steve threw the spear to her, and she fought with Corvus Glaive before stabbing him in the stomach.

Natasha now had short blonde hair. Natasha threw the spear, and Promixa Midnight caught it as she jumped towards Natasha. Steve grabbed Corvus's spear, and stopped Proxima's attack.

Demona and Sam came flying in, and they kicked Proxima Midnight away from Steve. Midnight landed near Corvius. "Get up.", Midnight said sharply. "I can't.", Corvius said with a groan of pain.

"We don't wanna kill you, but we will.", Demona said with a growl. "You'll never get the chance again.", Midnight said with a glare.

A blue light then beamed down on the two aliens, and they were lifted off into the air. We then saw the spaceship fly off. The others then walked toward us.

"Can you stand?", Angela asked in concern as she helped me up while Steve helped Vision up. "Thank you, Captain.", Vision said with a grateful nod.

"Let's get you on the jet.", Steve said with a frown. We then were on the jet, and it took off. "Now, I thought we had a deal. Stay close, check in, don't take any chances.", Natasha said with a stern look.

"I'm sorry, we just wanted time.", I said with a heavy sigh. "Where to, Cap?", Sam asked quickly as he sat before the controls.

"Home.", Steve said with a small smile. "Let's go get the others.", Demona said with a nod.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Things just got crazy. Bruce had returned, and he tells us that he has been on Thor's home planet the entire time. He also bought Mary Lou with him. He told us that Tony, Xanatos, Brooklyn, Cable, Penny, and Peter had gone on a spaceship to save this man called Doctor Strange.

"I just got a call from the X-Men, and they will be here in a few minutes.", Light said with a nod as Erik held her hand. "So a lot of things have happened since I was gone, and now almost all of you have children.", Bruce said with a awed yet shocked look.

"Yep.", Elisa said with a grin. "And who are you?", Bruce asked curiously with a bit of wonder. "I'm Riley.", Riley said with a nod.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"Still no word from Vision?", Secretary Ross asked sharply, and he was talking to us on the video holographic screen. "Satellites lost him somewhere over Edinburgh.", Rhodey said with a shrug.

"On a stolen Quinjet with six of the world's most wanted criminals.", Secretary Ross said with a frown. "You know they're only criminals because you've chosen to call them that, right, sir?", I said with a barely-audible growl.

"My god, Goliath. Your talent for horseshit rivals my own.", Secretary Ross said with a wicked chuckle. "If it weren't for those Accords, Vision would've been right here.", Rhodey said with a huff.

"Along with the rest of the team.", I said with a snarl. "I remember your signature on those papers, Colonel. You too, Goliath.", Secretary Ross said with a raise of an eyebrow.

"That's right. And I'm pretty sure I paid for that.", Rhodey said with a scoff. "I think everybody paid for that.", I growled lightly in agreement.

"You have second thoughts?", Secretary Ross asked with a curdled frown. "Not anymore.", I said with a sharp growl.

"I agree with Goliath.", Rhodey said with a low grin. We then turned around to see our friends who have been in hiding for 2 years, walk up to us. "Secretary.", Steve said with a growl.

"You got some nerve. I'll give you that.", Secretary Ross said, looking pissed off. "You could use some of that right now.", Natasha said with a huff as she held Kira in her arms, and behind her was Rita, Kira's pet.

"The world's on fire, and you think all is forgiven?", Secretary Ross asked furiously. "I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking permission.", Steve said with a fierce look.

"Earth just lost her best defender. So we're here to fight. And if you wanna stand in our way... we'll fight you too.", Steve said with a snarl. "Arrest them.", Secretary Ross roared angrily.

"All over it.", Rhodey said nonchalantly as he turned off the holographic video call. "It's great to see you, Cap.", Rhodey said with a grin.

"You too, Rhodey.", Steve said with a smile "Father, I missed you.", Angela called out in joy as she hugged me.

"I never stopped thinking about you, my daughter. I was always worried about you.", I rumbled lightly. "Angela now knows how to handle herself.", Demona said with a smirk as she held Luke in her arms.

"Wow. You guys... really look like crap. Must've been a rough couple years.", Rhodey said with a whistle. "Yeah, well, the hotels weren't exactly five stars.", Anthony said with a shrug.

"Uh, I think you look great.", Bruce said with a chuckle. The others spun to look at him in shock and disbelief. "Uh...Yeah, I'm back.", Bruce said with a nervous smile.

"Hi, Bruce.", Natasha said with a warm, slightly icy smile. "Daddy!", Kira called out happily.

"Nat. Hi, Kira.", Bruce said with a sheepish look as he scuffled his shoes. "This is awkward.", Sam said with a slightly put off look.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Our friends had come back, and we were all so happy. The X-Men had arrived, and we were now discussing the plans to how to stop the aliens.

"So we gotta assume they're coming back, right?", Rhodey said with a nod. "And they can clearly find us.", Wanda said with a low growl as Quicksilver hugged her happily with a sob.

"We need all hands on deck. Where's Clint?", Bruce asked in wonder. "After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal.", Natasha said with a sigh.

"It was too tough on their families. They're on house arrest.", Angela said with a growl. "Who's Scott?", Bruce asked curiously.

"He's Ant-Man, and my best friend.", Riley said with a grin. "There's an Ant-Man?", Bruce asked in surprise.

"Things have changed, Bruce.", Hank said with a nod. "Okay, look. Thanos has the biggest army in the universe... and he is not gonna stop until he gets... Vision's stone.", Bruce said with a urgent, anxious look.


	90. Chapter 90

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Then we have to protect it.", I said with a nod. _Agreed._ Dark Phoenix growled lightly. "No, we have to destroy it.", Vision said with a frown.

"What are you talking about?", Raven asked in confusion.

"I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head. About its nature. But also its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source... something very similar to its own signature, perhaps... its molecular integrity could fail.", Vision said with a sigh as he walked towards Wanda.

"Yeah, and you with it, we're not having this conversation!", Wanda said with a upset growl. "Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it.", Vision said with a urgent look.

"That's too high a price.", Wanda said furiously. "Only you have the power to pay it.", Vision said quietly as he placed his hands on either side of Wanda's head. Wanda then turned away from Vision with a sob.

"Thanos threatens half the universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him.", Vision said with a sigh. "But it should.", Steve said with a growl.

"We don't trade lives, Vision.", Goliath snarled in agreement. "Captain, 70 years ago, you laid down your life... to save how many millions of people? Tell me, why is this any different?", Vision said with a look.

"And Goliath, should I say more?", Vision said softly to Goliath as well, talking about the Wyvern Massacre that happened thousands of years ago.

"Because you might have a choice. Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. Jarvis, Ultron, Tony, Lexington,me, the stone. All of them mixed together, all of them learning from one another.", Bruce said with a nod.

"You're saying Vision isn't just the stone?", Wanda asked warily in surprise. "I'm saying that if we take out the stone... there's still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts.", Bruce said with a small smile in thought.

"Can we do that?", Erik asked in thought. "Not me, not here.", Bruce said with a shock of his head. "The castle's far too dangerous either, nor Tony's tower.", Lexington sighed heavily.

"And the X-Mansion has kids, far too dangerous too!", Hank growled lowly. "Well, you better find someone and somewhere fast. Ross isn't just gonna let you guys have your old rooms back.", Hudson said with a groan.

"I know somewhere.", Fiona said with a widening grin. Before we would leave, Light and I decided to do something for Rhodey.

I used a spell to make sure that everyone's ears would not be affected by Zilla Jr's roar. Zilla Jr. then grew to his original size and he let out his sonic boom like roar.

"At least we are no longer having our ears hurt.", Hank said with a appreciate, grateful smile. "Why is Zilla Jr. roaring?", Wanda asked in wonder.

Then we heard a screech, and we saw Mothra flying in the distance. "It's Mothra!", Raven said with a grin. "Mothra?", Bruce asked in confusion.

"She is a Titan just like Zilla Jr.", Light said with a chuckle. "There are more Titans out there?", Bruce asked in surprise, his eyes wide.

"Yep, and they are part of the family as well for Zilla Jr. is like a younger cousin to them.", I nodded with a grin. Mothra screeched as she landed in front of us.

"What's Mothra doing here?", Angela asked curiously. "She is here because I, Light, and Mothra are going to heal you Rhodey.", I said with a smile.

"Really?", Rhodey asked hopefully with a gasp of delight. "So you can walk properly.", Light said with a wide nod.

"Thank you.", Rhodey said quietly with a grateful sob. My hands then glowed a blue aura, and so did Light's. Mothra's wings glowed as well when she lowered her wings down. The blue aura then went towards to Rhodey.

"I can feel my legs again! Tony's going to be psyched when he hears about this!", Rhodey laughed happily as he got up quite well, looking refreshed and strong as he used to be.

"Nice job!", Bruce said with a grin, having a thumbs up. "Let's get going.", Steve said with a nod and a grin.

(Brooklyn's P.O.V.)

I and the others were hiding as we saw Doctor Strange be surrounded by these glass spears. "In all the time I've served Thanos... I have never failed him.", Ebony Maw said lowly as he approached Doctor Strange.

"If I were to reach our rendezvous on Titan... with the Time Stone still attached to your vaguely irritating person...", Ebony Maw said with a growl.

The glass spears started to move themselves closer to Doctor Strange as they were starting to enter his body. "There would be judgement.", Ebony Maw said with a low chuckle.

"Give me...the Stone.", Ebony Maw said harshly. Then we saw Doctor Strange's cloak next to us. "Are you serious?", I said with a surprised blink, and shrugged it off as I was used to Jean's magic for years.

"It's magic.", Xanatos said with a nod. "We have to free Strange.", Cable said with a determined frown.

"I have a plan.", Peter said with a grin as his eyes sparkled brightly as if a idea came to him. "What is it?", Penny asked quietly yet curiously.

"Okay. Did you ever see this really old movie, Aliens?", Peter said with a raised eyebrow. I smirked lightly. Doctor Strange screamed in pain.

"Painful, aren't they? They were originally designed for microsurgery. And any one of them...", Ebony Maw said with a cruel chuckle as he turned around.

(Tony's P.O.V.)

I aimed my blasters at Ebony Maw. "I could end your friend's life in an instant.", Ebony Maw said with a growl and a raised eyebrow.

"I gotta tell you, he's not really my friend. Saving his life is more of a professional courtesy.", I said with a shrug.

"You've saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine.", Ebony Maw scoffed lowly as he lifted some metal.

"Yeah, but the kid's seen more movies than I did.", I said with a hidden smirk as I aimed a missile at the wall, and it created a hole. Ebony Maw was sucked through the hole.

Doctor Strange was about to get sucked out of the ship as well. Peter then helped Doctor Strange, and he held onto a pipe when it broke, and then when he was about to fall through, metal spider legs came out from the back.

"Yes! Wait, what are those?", Peter asked in triumph, and then confusion. Peter then pulled Doctor Strange back inside, and I then sealed the wall.

(Brooklyn's P.O.V.)

"You okay?", I asked Peter in concern. "I'm fine.", Peter said with a nod. "Great plan! It worked.", Xanatos said with a chuckle.

"We gotta turn this ship around.", Doctor Strange said with a frown. "Yeah, now he wants to run. Great plan.", Tony said with a scoff.

"No, I want to protect the stone.", Doctor Strange said with a frustrated frown. "And I want you to thank me. Now, go ahead. I'm listening.", Tony said with a nonchalant hum.

"For what? Nearly blasting me into space?", Doctor Strange said with a growl. "What the hell, man?", Cable said, blinking as he watched the conversation.

"Who just saved your magical ass? Me.", Tony said with a snort. "It was actually Peter who saved him.", Xanatos pointed out airily.

"I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet.", Doctor Strange said with a groan. "Admit it, you should've ducked out when I told you to. I tried to bench you. You refused.", Tony said with a glare.

"Unlike everyone else in your life, I don't work for you.", Doctor Strange said with a snort. "How long can they keep this up?", I whispered quietly to Penny who shrugged lightly.

"And due to that fact, we're now in a flying doughnut... billions of miles from Earth with no backup.", Tony said with a snarl. "Okay, stop this!", Xanatos said with a glare, stopping them with a hand gesture.

"This ship is self-correcting its course. Thing's on autopilot.", Tony said with a raised eyebrow. "Can we control it? Fly us home?", Doctor Strange asked hastily, looking urgent.

"Stark.", Doctor Strange said sharply. "Yeah.", Tony said with a nod. "Can you get us home?", Doctor Strange asked more sharply.

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm thinking that I'm not so sure we should.", Tony said in thought. "What do you mean?", I asked in confusion.

"Under no circumstances can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos. I don't think you quite understand what's at stake here.", Doctor Strange said with a frustrated look.

"What? No. It's you who doesn't understand... that Thanos has been inside my head for six years. Since he sent an army to New York and now he's back. And I don't know what to do. So I'm not so sure if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his...", Tony said with a frown as I widened my eyes in shock. I didn't realize that Tony was more troubled than I thought...

"Tony's right. You saw what they can do.", Cable said with a nod of agreement. "It's best to take the fight to him, far away from Earth.", Xanatos said with a frown of concern.

"Where no humans can be harmed.", I said with a sharp growl. "Doctor, do you concur?", Tony asked softly with a raised eyebrow.

"All right, Stark. We go to him. But you have to understand... if it comes to saving you or your friends or the Time Stone... I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can't, because the universe depends on it.", Doctor Strange said with a firm nod.

"Nice. Good, moral compass. We're straight.", Tony said with a grin. We then saw an orange planet up ahead. "Hey, what's going on?", Peter asked in surprise and wonder.

"I think we're here.", Doctor Strange said with a nod and a hum. "I don't think this rig has a self-park function.", Tony muttered loudly.

"Get your hand inside the steering thingy. Close those around it.", Tony said with a gesture. Xanatos did the same, and closed the device around his hand.

"You understand?", Tony asked with a quick nod. "Yep, got it.", Xanatos said with a solemn grin. "This was meant for one big guy, so we gotta move at the same time.", Tony said with a nod.

"Okay, ready.", Xanatos said with a hasty nod. "Uh, you might wanna turn.", Peter spoke up worriedly. "Turn! Turn! Turn!", Peter screamed out.

The ship then hit something, and we saw Doctor strange make a barrier or shield surround us as we wouldn't get killed or harmed as the ship crashed.

"You okay, Penny?", I asked in concern. "I'm alright.", Penny said with a nod. "Everyone alright?", Xanatos asked quickly.

"I'm still in one piece.", Cable said with a thumbs up. "You alright?", Doctor Strange asked in concern. "That was close, and I owe you one.", Tony said with a crooked, grateful grin. Peter then was hanging upside down.

"Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something... and I eat one of you, I'm sorry.", Peter said with a sheepish look. "Seriously, Peter?", Penny asked with a groan.

"What is it with Aliens?", Cable asked with a roll of his eyes. "I do not want another single pop culture reference out of you for the rest of the trip. You understand?", Tony said with a stern glare.

"I'm trying to say that something is coming.", Peter said in warning. We then saw a metal ball beneath our feet, and it exploded, sending us all flying off our feet. I grunted in pain as I hit the floor.

"What was that?", I asked with a shake of my head in clearing out pain. I then saw in the entrance, some people entered.

"Thanos!", I saw a big guy with red marks on his body. Is he an alien? I saw him throw a spear at Doctor Strange,but he summoned a magic shield and he deflected the attack.

The alien guy yelled as he tried to charge towards Doctor Strange, but his cloak flew towards the alien, and wrapped itself around his head. "Penny!", I called out hastily in warning.


	91. Chapter 91

(Penny's P.O.V.)

I saw Tony and this other guy wearing a metal mask, flying and shooting at each other. Tony then fired a misslie at the guy, and it exploded in front of him, sending him flying.

Tony then threw him to the side. The man landed on his feet, but then he let out a laugh. I saw a device on Tony's chest, and he got stuck to the wall. "You bastard!", Xanatos yelled as he and Cable fired at him.

(Peter's P.O.V.)

I saw a female alien with a set of antennae. I then crawled backwards. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Please don't put your eggs in me!", I said loudly, shaking my head.

"Trap her with your webs, Peter!", Penny called out as she was shooting her spiderwebs at the female alien. "Good idea!", I said with a laugh.

(Brooklyn's P.O.V.)

I was fighting with the guy in the metal mask as he kicked me away. "Brooklyn!", Penny yelled in worry. "Stay down, Clown!", The man said, glowering as he kicked Peter.

"Are you okay?", Penny asked worriedly. "It just hurts a little.", I said with a small smile, reassuring her. I then turned around to see the guy aiming his blasters at Peter.

Xanatos then tackled him, but he was blasted away. Peter tried to tackle him, but he was wrapped up in ropes, and he fell to the ground.

We then ran towards the others. The man had Peter in his grasp. Tony was aiming his blaster at the alien guy. Cable had a gun to the female alien's head.

"Everybody, stay where you are. Chill the eff out. I'm gonna ask you this one time. Where is Gamora?" The man asked with a growl as he removed his mask.

"Yeah, I'll do you one better, who is Gamora?", Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'll do you one better, where is Gamora?", The alien guy said with a snarl.

"Tell me where the girl is or I swear to you, I'm gonna French fry this little freak.", The man said with a low snort. "Peter.", Penny said with a gasp of horror.

"You asshole.", I said with a snarl. "Let's do it. You shoot my guy while I and my friends blast your friends. Let's go!", Tony said with a glare as he turned his blaster into a bigger one.

"Agreed.", Xanatos said lowly as he aimed his blaster at the alien guy as well. "About time.", Cable said with a growl as he aimed his gun into the female alien's head.

"Do it, Quill! I can take it!", The alien guy growled to Quill. "No, he can't take it!", The female alien said with a shake of her head.

"She's right, you can't.", Doctor Strange said with a nod. "He'll be fried.", I said with a growl.

"Oh, yeah? You don't wanna tell me where she is? That's fine. I'll kill all seven of you, and I'll beat it  
out of Thanos myself.", Quill said with a snarl.

"Starting with you!", Quill said with a look as he lowered his gun slightly more at Peter. "Wait, what, Thanos? All right, let me ask you this one time. What master do you serve?", Doctor Strange asked with a stern, surprised look.

"What master do I serve? What am I supposed to say, 'Jesus'?", Quill said with a scoff. "You're from Earth.", I said lowly in surprise.

"I'm not from Earth. I'm from Missouri.", Quill said with a huff. "Yeah, that's on Earth, dumbass.", Cable said with a snort.

"We are all from Earth.", I said with a nod. "And what the hell are you?", Quill asked in confusion as he looked at me.

"A Gargoyle.", I said, grinning proudly. "Gargoyle? You mean, those statues on top of buildings?", Quill asked in wide surprise and confusion.

"Now back to the important topic. What are you hassling us for?", Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. "So, you're not with Thanos?", Peter asked with his hand up.

"With Thanos?", Quill said with a scoff. "No, I'm here to kill Thanos. He took my girl. Wait, who are you?", Quill said with a growl, then a shrug of confusion.

"We're the Avengers, man.", Peter said with a grin as he removed his helmet. "You're the ones that Thor told us about.", The female alien said with a gasp.

"You know Thor?", Tony asked in awed surprise. "Yeah. Tall guy, not that good-looking, needed saving.", Quill said with a grin.

"Where is he now?", Doctor Strange asked curiously. "Mind telling us your names?", Penny asked with a smile as she removed her helmet too.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We had left Happy and Pepper in charge of watching the kids at the facility. I saw out the window, Mothra flying alongside the jets.

(Brooklyn's P.O.V.)

We then walked outside, and we saw the planet that we had landed on. "What the hell happened to this planet? It's eight degrees off its axis.", Quill said, shocked as he held a device in his hand.

"Gravitational pull is all over the place.", Quill said with a shake of his head. I saw Mantis jumping around. "She sure is hyper.", Penny said with a warm chuckle.

"Yeah, we got one advantage. He's coming to us.", Xanatos said with a shrug. "We'll use it. All right, I have a plan. Or at least the beginnings of one.", Tony said with a small grin.

"Which is?", Cable asked curiously, an eyebrow raised. "It's pretty simple. We draw him in, pin him down, get what we need. Definitely don't wanna dance with this guy. We just want the gauntlet.", Tony said with a nod.

"Are you yawning?", Tony asked disbelievingly to Drax who was yawning. "In the middle of this, while I'm breaking it down? Huh? Did you hear what I said?", Tony asked with a glare.

"I stopped listening after you said, "We need a plan.", Drax said with another yawn. "Yep, he was falling asleep.," I said with a smirk.

"Okay, Mr. Clean is on his own page.", Tony said with a small shake of his head. "See, "not winging it" isn't really what they do.", Quill said with a shrug.

"Uh, what exactly is it that they do?", Peter asked lightly in confusion. "Kick names, take ass.", Mantis said with a giggle.

"Yeah, that's right.", Drax said with a grin. "It's kick ass, and take names.", Xanatos said with a knowing look.

"All right, just get over here, please. Mr. Lord, can you get your folks to circle up?", Tony asked sharply. "Mr. Lord? Nah, Star-Lord is fine.", Quill said with a grin.

"We gotta coalesce. 'Cause if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude...", Tony said with a stern look. "Dude, don't call us plucky. We don't know what it means.", Quill said with a scoff.

"All right, we're optimistic, yes. I like your plan. Except it sucks, so let me do the plan... and that way it might be really good.", Quill said with a grin.

"Tell him about the dance off to save the universe.", Drax said with a smirk. "What dance off?", I asked in wonder, an eye-ridge raised.

"It's nothing.", Quill stammered quickly. "Like in Footloose the movie?", Peter asked with a grin. "Exactly like Footloose. Is it still the greatest movie in history?", Quill asked excitedly, looking hopeful.

"It never was.", Peter said with a wince, shaking his head in denial. Quill's excitement deflated as he pouted for a moment. "Okay, enough.", Cable said with a groan.

"Don't encourage this, all right?", Tony said with a stern glare. "Okay. We're getting no help from Flash Gordon here.", Tony said with a scoff.

"Flash Gordon?", Quill asked with a laugh. "By the way, that's a compliment. Don't forget, I'm half human. So that 50% of me that's stupid... that's 100% you.", Quill said with a smirk.

"Your math is blowing my mind.", Tony said with a snort and a roll of his eyes. "Like always.", Xanatos said with a sly smirk.

"Excuse me. But does your friend often do that?", Mantis asked softly in confusion. "Strange, we all alright?", Tony asked quietly. Doctor Strange was using the Time Stone to see various futures.

"You're back, you're alright.", Tony said with a grin. "Hey, what was that?", Peter asked with a frown of confusion.

"I went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict.", Doctor Strange said with a sigh. "How many did you see?", Quill asked in wonder, eyes wide in amazement.

"14,000,605.", Doctor Strange said shortly. "That's a lot.", Cable said with a whistle of surprise and awe.

"How many did we win?", Tony asked hopefully with a grin. "One.", Doctor Strange said solemnly as he looked at Tony.

(Gamora's P.O.V.)

I and Thanos were on Vormir. We were walking when Thanos shielded me from something that appeared in front of us.

"Welcome, Thanos, son of Alars. Gamora, daughter of Thanos.", The cloaked man said with a nod. "You know us?", Thanos asked sharply in thought and surprise.

"It is my curse to know all who journey here.", The cloaked man said with a bitter chuckle. "Where is the Soul Stone?", Thanos asked sharply.

"You should know... it extracts a terrible price.", The cloaked man said with a hidden frown. "I am prepared.", Thanos said with a growl.

"We all think that at first. We are all wrong.", The cloaked man lowered himself, revealing his face. We then followed him. "How is it you know this place so well?", Thanos asked curiously.

"A lifetime ago, I, too, sought the stones. I even held one in my hand. But it cast me out, banished me here. Guiding others to a treasure I cannot possess.", Red Skull said with a scowling frown.

"What you seek, lies in front of you as does what you fear.", Red Skull said quietly in warning as we stood in front of the edge of the cliff. "What's this?", I asked warily with a bit of curiosity.

"The price. Soul holds a special place among the Infinity Stones. You might say it has a certain wisdom.", Red Skull said with a nod. "Tell me what it needs.", Thanos said with a sharp growl.

"Whoever possesses it... understands its power... the stone demands a sacrifice.", Red Skull said solemnly with a sharp frown, looking weary. "Of what?", Thanos asked softly.

"In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love.", Red Skull said with a look of understanding yet weary anger. "A soul... for a soul.", Red Skull said slowly.

"All my life, I dreamed of a day... a moment... when you got what you deserved.", I said with a laugh. "And I was always so disappointed.", I said with a shake of my head.

"But now... You kill and torture... and you call it mercy.", I said sharply. "The universe has judged you. You asked it for a prize, and it told you no.", I said with a chuckle.

"You failed. And do you wanna know why? Because you love nothing. No one.", I said with a growl. Thanos then turned around, and I saw tears in his eyes.

"No.", Thanos said quietly. "Really?", I said with a huff. "Tears?", I said with a snort. "They're not for him.", Red Skull said softly.

Thanos then started to approach me, and I walked back. "No.", I said sharply, shaking my head. "This isn't love.", I said with a growl of denial.

"I ignored my destiny once.", Thanos said with a nod. "I cannot do that again.", Thanos said with a growl. "Even for you.", Thanos said with a frown.

I quickly grabbed the blade from Thanos' pocket, and turned around. I tried to stab myself in order to kill myself, so Thanos wouldn't get the stone. But I didn't feel pain.

I then opened my hands to see bubbles instead. _No._ I thought in shock and anger. "I'm sorry, little one.", Thanos said quietly.

Thanos then grabbed my arm, and he started to drag me to the edge. "No!", I shouted out loud, shaking my legs. I could see him start to cry as I kept punching his hand to make him let me go.

But it was no use as he was at the edge of the cliff, and he threw me off...making fall to my death. "NOOOOO!", I screamed shrilly as I held out my hand. The last memory/thought was of Quill making that damn crooked grin, attempting to make a joke to get me to laugh. _Good-bye, Peter Quill..my love.._

(Thanos' P.O.V.)

I saw her hit the ground, and I closed my eyes at what I did. I had to kill my beloved daughter for the soul stone. I saw her body on the ground, and her limbs sprawled out. This pain and guilt would forever haunt me.


	92. Chapter 92

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Drop to 2600, heading 0-3-0.", Steve said quickly as he punched some buttons and flicked some other buttons. "I hope you're right about this, or we're gonna land a lot faster than you want to.", Sam said with a wince.

Then we flew through the holographic trees, and we were now inside Wakanda. Mothra let out a screech as she flew alongside us. Zilla Jr. let out a small roar as I petted him.

Then the jet landed, and we all stood up. We then walked out. We saw T'Challa and Okoye, along with the female and male guards.

"Should we bow?", Bruce said nervously. "Yeah, he's a king.", Rhodey said with a nod. "Don't worry, Mothra is on our side, and she is here to help.", Angela said with a reassuring grin.

"Seems like I'm always thanking you for something.", Steve said with a over-dramatic bow. "What are you doing?", Rhodey asked with confounded eyes.

"We don't do that here.", T'Challa said softly with a gesture as he shook his head. "So how big of an assault should we expect?", T'Challa asked sharply.

"Uh, sir, I think you should expect quite a big assault.", Bruce said with a anxious nod. "How are we looking?", Erik asked curiously.

"You will have my Kingsguard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and... And a semi-stable 100-year-old man.", T'Challa said with a small smile as Bucky came forward, smiling lightly.

"Bucky!", Angela yelled happily with a sob. Angela then ran over to hug him, and then they kissed. "I missed you so much.", Angela said, tears falling for a moment.

"So did I, Angela.", Bucky said softly with a murmur. "How's our son?", Bucky asked gently with a small smile.

"He's doing great.", Angela said with a wide smile. "How you been, Buck?", Steve asked warmly as he hugged Bucky.

"Uh, not bad, for the end of the world.", Bucky said with a chuckle as he shrugged lightly. "Bucky, we have something that might help you.", I said with a wry grin.

Bucky then saw Mothra. "Mothra can heal you.", Light said with a excited smile. "She can?", Bucky asked hopefully.

"Mothra can do that?", T'Challa asked in surprise, his eyes wide. "She is a Titan, and it's one of her powers.", I said with a wide smile.

"Now, walk towards Mothra.", Light said warmly with a gesture. Bucky then walked towards Mothra, and Mothra let out a screech as she lowered her wings, and they glowed a blue aura.

"How do you feel, Bucky?", Steve asked worriedly. "I feel amazingly better. I'm back, Stevie.", Bucky grinned widely, and Steve actually brightened up, a laugh from his voice, "Gods, I missed hearing that.".

"Goliath, there is someone you would like to see.", T'Challa said with a chuckle. Then we saw Coldstone. "Coldstone.", Goliath said with a grin as he then ran to hug Coldstone.

"Goliath, nice to see you.", Coldstone said with a chuckle. "This is where you have been, brother?", Goliath asked in shock.

"How are the Gargoyle kids doing?", Natasha asked curiously. "They are doing wonderful. Learning their ABCs well.", Okoye nodded with a small smile.

"And they are getting very active these days.", T'Challa chuckled in amusement with a grin. "That's wonderful.", Mystique said with a wide smile.

We then were inside the lab, and we got to see a few of the Gargoyle kids from the Wakanda clan. One was on a female guard's shoulder. Shuri was scanning Vision.

"Whoa.", Bruce said with a whistle of awe. "The structure is polymorphic.", Shuri said with a look. "Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially.", Bruce said with a nod.

"Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?", Shuri asked with a huff. "Because we didn't think of it.", Bruce said with a moan of disbelief.

"I'm sure you did your best.", Shuri said lightly with a reassuring nod. "Can you do it?", Wanda asked anxiously.

"Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures. It will take time, brother.", Shuri said with a sigh. "How long?", Goliath asked quickly.

"As long as you can give me.", Shuri said with a determined grin. "Something's entered the atmosphere.", Okoye said with a frown.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"Hey, Cap, we got a situation here.", Sam said, looking anxious. We saw something hit the dome, and it exploded. "God, I love this place.", Bucky said with a laugh and a grin.

"Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys.", Rhodey said sharply as he was in his war machine outfit. "We got more incoming outside the dome.", I said worriedly.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Get the Gargoyle kids to safety.", T'Challa said quickly with a hasty nod. "Come on, kids. Follow us.", A female guard said with a reassuring smile.

"Daddy.", A male Gargoyle kid said softly to T'Challa as he held his hands out. "Go with her, and everything will be okay.", T'Challa said with a reassuring nod as he kissed the kid's forehead.

"You adopted a Gargoyle kid?", Natasha asked in surprise. "Long story.", T'Challa said with a sheepish chuckle. We then stared out the window as we saw those space crafts or something land outside the dome.

"Fuck.", Logan growled out sharply. "It's too late. We need to destroy the stone now.", Vision said worriedly as he shakily attempted to get off the table.

"Vision, get your ass back on the table.", Erik said with a sharp growl as he lightly pushed Vision back to the table. "We will hold them off.", T'Challa said with a determined nod.

"Wanda, as soon as that stone's out of his head... you blow it to hell.", Steve said quickly, looking sternly determined. "I will.", Wanda said with a nod.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Let's go.", Hudson said with a growl as he held out his sword. "I'm ready.", Elisa said with a smirk as she held up a rifle, while her usual gun rested at her hips, having a belt of extra bullets.

"So am I.", Deadpool said with a cackle as he twirled his katana swords expertly, his guns at his hips with a belt of extra bullets. "We can do this.", Broadway said with a grin as his tail whipped furiously.

"Evacuate the city. Engage all defenses. And get this man a shield.", T'Challa said to Steve with a wink. Then we were on some aircraft. "This is it.", I said with a growl as I heard Dark Phoenix's snarl in agreement.

"The fight for earth.", Goliath said with a snarl as he and his clan glided alongside us. "How are we looking, Bruce?", Natasha asked quickly.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it.", Bruce said with a laugh in his voice. He was wearing the Hulkbuster armor. "Wow! This is amazing, man. It's like being the Hulk without actually...", Bruce said, chuckling before he tripped, and I saw him fall to the ground before standing up.

"I'm okay, I'm okay.", Bruce said, sounding a bit embarrassed. "I've got two heat signatures breaking through the tree line.", Rhodey said quickly.

We then landed, and we all got off the aircraft. "Thank you for standing with us.", T'Challa said to his friends, looking grateful. I, Steve, Natasha, Goliath, Angela, Demona, Logan, and T'Challa went to stand in front of the two aliens called Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian.

"Where's your other friend?", Demona asked with a smirk. "You will pay for his life with yours.", Midnight said with a growl.

"Thanos will have that stone.", Midnight said with a wicked smile. "That's not gonna happen.", Goliath said with a snarl.

"Not as long as we are around.", Logan said with a low growl. "We will make sure you won't win.", I hissed warningly as I felt my eyes go red for a minute, letting Dark Phoenix show his power.

"We will fight you till the end.", Angela said with a snarl. "When Earth's invaded, Avengers are here to stop it all.", Natasha hissed lowly.

"And powers or not, we are all Avengers today, on this ground to fight you all, and Thanos if he dares to come.", Steve glowered with a glare. "You are in Wakanda now. Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood.", T'Challa said with a nod.

"We have blood to spare.", Midnight said with a chuckle before she let out a shout. We then walked back to the others. "They surrender?", Bucky asked lightly.

"Not exactly.", Angela said with a huff. Then we saw the Outriders running towards the barrier. "What the hell?", Riley spoke in surprise.

"Looks like we pissed her off.", Mystique said with a hum. We saw some try to enter the dome, but one was cut in half. "They're killing themselves.", Okoye said with a smirk.

T'Challa then gave his order, and the Wakandans started to fire at the Outriders. "Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us... there's nothing between them and Vision.", Bruce said anxiously.

"Then we better keep them in front of us.", Steve said with a nod. "How do we do that?", Okoye asked hastily.

"We open the barrier.", T'Challa said quietly. "On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen.", T'Challa said as he took a deep breath.

"Requesting confirmation, My King. You said open the barrier?", Dome Control asked anxiously. "On my signal.", T'Challa said with a growl.

"This will be the end of Wakanda.", M'Baku said with a shocked look. "Then it will be the noblest ending in history.", Okoye said sharply with a nod.

"Wakanda forever!", T'Challa roared as we all charged towards the Outriders, and the barriers opened, letting them through as they ran towards us.

With the Dark Phoenix's power, I disintegrated a few of the Outriders. _Let's end them!_ Dark Phoenix roared fiercely.

"We can't let them get to Vision!", Beast said quickly as he clobbered some Outriders. "I hear you!", Bobby said hastily as he iced a corner of Outriders.

"We have to keep them in our sight!", Cyclops said with a grunt as he used his beams to destroy a large group of Outriders. "How much longer, Shuri?", T'Challa asked quickly.

"I've barely begun, brother.", Shuri said, sounding annoyed. "You might want to pick up the pace.", T'Challa said with a grunt as he clawed out a Outrider.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

I saw an Outrider on top of Bucky. "Leave him alone!", I shouted as I grabbed my knife, and stabbed the Outrider in the neck. "You okay?", I asked quickly.

"I'm fine now.", Bucky said with a grin. "There's too many of them!", Bruce shouted hastily as he tried to smash several Outriders.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

_Call them._ I said to Zilla Jr. Zilla Jr. then grew to his original size, and he let out his sonic boom-like roar. "Couldn't you have given us a warning?!", Beast said with a groan as he clenched his ears.

"It's hurting our ears!", T'Challa said with a moan as he covered his cat-like ears. "Sorry!", I shouted apologetically.

I saw that the Outriders had stopped, and Mothra came flying down to help. Then a blue atomic breath was fired at some outriders, and we saw something rising from the water, and it was Giza!

"It's Godzilla!", Elisa said with a laugh. Giza roared as he charged into the battle field. _These aliens never learn._ Giza said furiously.

Then we heard another roar in the sky, and we saw Rodan. "Rodan!", Beast shouted with a whoop. _I'm here._ Rodan said quickly, sounding very angry.

Then yellow lightning was seen in the air, and we saw King Ghidorah. "King Ghidorah!", Steve said with a grin. _We're all here to help aid._ Ghidorah said with a low growl.

"Let them in, they are here to help us.", I called out to T'Challa. "Open the barriers, let the Titans in.", T'Challa said sharply.

Rodan and King Ghidorah then flew inside as they attacked the Outriders. _Let's finish this!_ Zilla Jr. said with a roar. _For Earth!_ Mothra roared in agreement, fury in her voice.


	93. Chapter 93

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We then resumed the battle, and I saw Zilla Jr. stomp a few Outriders. Giza used his atomic breath to destroy a few. Mothra launched a blue energy beam from her mouth and antennae.

Rodan flew over the Outriders, sending them flying, and he also stomped on a few. King Ghidorah summoned yellow lightning, and it hit several outriders.

"Alright!", Laura said with a whoop. "It's nice to have the Titans help us.", Tama said with a grin. "They are protectors of the earth as well.", Goliath said warmly, nodding in agreement.

Then we saw a Bifrost, and it cleared. It was Thor, with a tree alien...and a raccoon? "Bring me Thanos!", Thor roared as he charged into battle.

Thor then jumped, and his new weapon created a lighting shock on the ground. "Whoa.", Storm said with wide eyes. I wonder what happened to his hammer.

(Doctor Strange's P.O.V.)

I was sitting, and I saw Thanos appear. "Oh, yeah, you're much more of a Thanos.", I said with a nod. "I take it the Maw is dead.", Thanos said with a frown.

"This day extracts a heavy toll. Still, he accomplished his mission.", Thanos said with a sly smile. "You may regret that. He brought you face-to-face with the Master of the Mystic Arts.", I said lowly, glaring at him sharply.

(Brooklyn's P.O.V.)

We were all hiding, waiting for the moment to attack.

(Doctor Strange's P.O.V.)

"And where do you think he brought you?", Thanos asked with a raised eye ridge. "Let me guess, your home?", I asked shortly.

"It was.", Thanos said with a nod. "And it was beautiful.", Thanos said with a smile as he used the Reality Stone to show me what Titan looked like before.

"Titan was like most planets. Too many mouths, not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution.", Thanos said with a hum.

"Genocide.", I said sharply, frowning furiously. "But random, dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike. They called me a madman.", Thanos said with a nod.

"And what I predicted came to pass.", Thanos said with a chuckle as the illusion wore off. "Congratulations, you're a prophet.", I said with a growl.

"I'm a survivor.", Thanos said with a glare at me. "Who wants to murder trillions.", I said, my teeth grinding angrily.

"With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers. They would all cease to exist. I call that mercy.", Thanos said with a hum. "And then what?", I asked sharply.

"I'd finally rest... and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe.", Thanos said with a wistful smile. "The hardest choices require the strongest wills.", Thanos said, frowning lightly.

"I think you'll find our will equal to yours.", I said with a smirk. "Our?", Thanos asked confusedly. I then saw Tony pushing a large debris towards Thanos, and I saw it crush him.

(Tony's P.O.V.)

"Piece of cake, Quill.", I said with a chuckle. "Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off.", Quill said with a snort. Thanos then made a beam appear, and it sent me flying.

(Brooklyn's P.O.V.)

I tried to hit Thanos, and I kept swinging my fists at him, but he hit me, sent me flying. "Brooklyn!", Penny shouted in horror.

"That's enough!", Xanatos shouted angrily as he fired at Thanos. "I agree with Xanatos.", Cable said with a growl.

(Peter's P.O.V.)

I then threw my webs at Thanos' eyes.

(Doctor Strange's P.O.V.)

I saw Drax try to attack Thanos with his sword. I summoned a mystical sword, and I fought with Thanos when I saw him kick Drax away.

He then kicked me away, and I saw Quill fire at him, hitting Thanos in the back. I summoned some magical platforms for Quill to walk on.

"Boom!", Quill laughed before he jumped into a portal. "Don't let him close his fist.", I hissed to my cloak as it wrapped itself around the gauntlet.

I then summoned some portals. "Magic.", Peter said with a whoop as he flew by and kicked Thanos. "More magic.", Penny said with a snicker as she then did her turn, kicking Thanos.

"Magic with a kick.", Peter said with a laugh as he repeated again, kicking Thanos. "Magic with a...", Peter said swiftly before Thanos grabbed him by the throat. and slammed him down to the ground.

"Insect.", Thanos growled before he threw him, and Peter then hit me, making me fly off my feet.

(Tony's P.O.V.)

Xanatos and I were firing missiles at Thanos. "Tony, watch out!", Xanatos shouted in warning. Thanos blasted me with some fire.

(Brooklyn's P.O.V.)

I then saw a ship hit Thanos. "Who is that?", Cable asked in wonder and shock. We saw a female blue alien with cybernetics, wielding a baton. "Well, well.", Thanos said softly with a chuckle.

"You should have killed me.", The blue alien growled angrily. "It would've been a waste of parts!", Thanos said with a sly smile.

The blue alien then started to hit Thanos with her baton. "Where's Gamora?", The blue alien asked furiously before Thanos sent her flying.

"We have to stop him!", I shouted hastily. After some effort, we were all holding Thanos down. We learned that the blue alien's name is Nebula.

Doctor Strange summoned a portal from above Thanos, and Mantis came down and landed on Thanos. Mantis then used her powers to make Thanos stay calm.

Thanos let out some shouts as he opened his eyes, and they were foggy. "Nice work.", I said with a grin. "Is he under? Don't let him up.", Tony said with a grunt.

"Be quick, he is very strong.", Mantis warned quickly. "We have to hold him down.", Cable said with a growl.

"Peter, Xanatos, help! Get over here, she can't hold him much longer, let's go!", Tony called out hastily. "We have to get the gauntlet off.", Xanatos said with a anxious nod.

Then we saw Quill land on the ground. "About time.", I said with a smirk. "We gotta open his fingers to get it off.", Peter said with a groan.

"I thought you'd be hard to catch. For the record, this was my plan.", Quill said with a laugh and a smirk. "You're not so strong now, huh? Where is Gamora?", Quill asked with a growl.

"My Gamora.", Thanos said slowly. "No, bastard! Where is she?", Quill asked angrily. "He is anguish.", Mantis said with a nod.

"Good.", Quill said with a snort. "He...He mourns.", Mantis said with a frown. "What does this monster have to mourn?", Drax asked with a snarl.

"Gamora.", Nebula said quietly. "What?", Quill asked in shock, blinking. "He took her to Vormir. He came back with the Soul Stone.", Nebula said with a upset look.

"But she didn't.", Nebula said with a shake of his head. "Okay, Quill, you gotta cool it right now. You understand?", Xanatos said in warning, looking anxious.

"Don't, don't. Don't engage. We almost got this off!", Tony shouted quickly. "Tell me that he's lying!", Quill asked furiously. I saw Nebula hung her head down in sadness.

"Asshole, tell me you didn't do it!", Quill roared angrily. "I had to.", Thanos said quietly. "No, you didn't.", Quill said with a growl, tears falling.

"Quill.", I said quietly in concern and anxiety. "No, you didn't. No, you didn't.", Quill said quietly, shaking his head in denial.

Quill then let out a yell as he started to hit Thanos in the face. "No, you didn't!", Quill shouted with a sob. "Quill!", Cable shouted in shock and worry.

"Hey, stop! Hey, stop! Stop! Hey, stop! Stop!", Tony shouted quickly. "It's coming, it's coming. I got it, I got it!", Peter said with a laugh before Thanos threw him off.

Thanos then grabbed Mantis, and threw her to the side. "Oh, god.", Peter gasped out in relief as he was able to catch her.

Thanos then threw us off to the side, and I hit Nebula and Quill by accident, making them fall down. "Crap.", Xanatos said with a groan.

Thanos then sent Doctor Strange flying, and Tony tried to fire at him, but Thanos grabbed him by the throat, and threw him off to the side.

We all tried to run towards Thanos, but he used the power stone to send us flying off our feet, knocking us out. "Uh, shit!", Penny said with a groan of pain.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"Come and get some space dogs!", The Raccoon said with a snarl. I was fighting some of the Outriders, and I saw Bucky grab the Raccoon. They spun around while they both shoot their guns.

"Come on! Get some! Get some! Come on! Get some!", The Raccoon said with a cackling laugh. "That was awesome.", I said with a grin.

"How much for the gun?", The Raccoon asked with a smirk. "Not for sale.", Bucky said shortly. "Okay, how much for the arm?", The Raccoon said with a shrug.

Bucky then walked away. "Oh, I'll get that arm.", The Raccoon said with a chuckle. "Don't even think about it.", I said with a growl. "What are you?", The Raccoon asked in confusion as he took me in with a look.

(Riley's P.O.V.)

I summoned some lightning, and I took out various outriders. "New Haircut?", Steve asked with a grin. "Noticed you've copied my beard.", Thor said with a chuckle.

"Who are you?", Thor asked curiously as he saw me. "I'm Riley, a mutant Gargoyle.", I said with a grin.

"Cool. By the way, this is a friend of mine, Tree.", Thor said with a nod. "I am Groot.", Groot said with a smile.

"I am Steve Rogers.", Steve said with a nod. "I am Riley.", I said with a grin.

(Wanda's P.O.V.)

I was standing by Vision, waiting for Shuri to remove the Mind Stone from his head. I then heard some rumbling, and I walked towards the window to see something moving under the ground.

"What is that?", I asked in shock.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We then saw some Threshers coming at us. "Fall back! Fall Back now!", Black Panther shouted hastily. "Erik, Riley, I need your help!", I shouted quickly.

I then used the powers of the Dark Phoenix to stop a few Threshers, making them float in the air. _Great work._ Dark Phoenix said with a laughing growl.

"I've got it!", Riley called out as a few threshers were covered in a blue aura, and were floating in the air. King Ghidorah destroyed a few threshers.

Giza fired his atomic breath at a few of them, and I saw Zilla Jr. do the same as well. Erik then stopped a few Threshers.

"There're some heading for Natasha and Okoye!", Erik shouted in warning. The Threshers were getting close to Natasha and Okoye.

"No!", I shouted in horror and warning as I then moved, but then Wanda jumped in front of them, and she used her powers to make the Threshers float in the air.

_Jean, tell the others to do what I do._ Wanda said in my mind sharply. _Got it._ I nodded in response. I then informed the others.

We saw the Outriders running towards us. "Now!", Wanda shouted as we threw the Threshers towards the Outriders.

We heard them yelp. "Alright, we got them!", Riley said with a whoop as he traded high-fives with Erik. "Awesome, that was brilliant!", Erik yelled with a laugh.

"Guys, we got a Vision situation here.", Sam said in warning. "Somebody get to Vision!", Steve shouted hastily.

(Wanda's P.O.V.)

"On my way.", I said quickly before I was hit in the face. I rolled down the hill. I then felt myself being turned over, and I saw Promixa Midnight standing above me.

"He'll die alone, as will you.", Midnight said with a chuckle. "She's not alone.", Natasha said with a low growl.

I saw her, Okoye, Elisa, Mystique, Laura, Rogue, Angela, Light, and Demona. "You're outnumbered.", Elisa said with a smirk.

"Give up?", Light asked sharply. "Never.", Midnight said with a growl. "So be it.", Demona snarled lowly. "Get her.", Laura said with a growl as she let out her claws.

I saw them start to fight Proxima Midnight. "Look out!", I yelled out in warning. A Thresher passed by, and they all were able to duck.

I saw Midnight grab Okoye, and she threw her to the side, making her crash into Rouge, Light, and Demona.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I and Steve ran towards Corvus Glaive, and we pushed him away from Vision. "Get outta here!", Steve shouted quickly to Vision.

"Go!", I roared sharply. We then started to fight Corvus Glaive.

(Mystique's P.O.V.)

"Here!", Natasha called out as she threw a baton to me. "Thanks.", I said with a grin. We then fought with Proxima Midnight.

I was able to disarm her when my baton hit her hand, making her let go of the sword. Then she started to hit us, and it made us fall down to the ground.

She then unleashed her wrist blades. I and Natasha used our batons to prevent her from cutting our throats.

(Wanda's P.O.V.)

I used my powers to lift Proxima Midnight into the air. Midnight let out a yelp as a Thresher passed by, and I saw it shred her to pieces. I then sat down in relief.

"That was really gross.", Natasha said with a groan as I saw blue blood on her face. "I really need a bath after this.", Mystique growled lightly. She too had a bit of blue blood.

"You got some...", Angela said with a wince. "We know.", Demona said shortly as there was some blue blood in her red hair.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Coldstone then blasted a Outrider. "Thanks.", I said with a grateful nod. "No problem.", Coldstone said with a smile.


	94. Chapter 94

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I and Steve were fighting Corvus Glaive. Corvus grabbed Steve by the throat, and threw him to the side. I then roared as my eyes turned white, and I used my tail to kick the spear out of Corvus hands.

Corvus then grabbed me, and threw me. I hit a log, and I tripped, fell to the ground. Corvus then stood above me, and he grabbed my throat as he was trying to suffocate me.

Then I saw a spear go through his chest. I then gasped for air, and I saw Vision lift Corvus in the air before throwing his body to the side. Vision then fell to the floor.

"Goliath, you okay?", Steve asked quickly in concern as he helped me get back up. "I'm fine now.", I grunted lightly with a nod. We then went to help Vision.

"We thought we told you to go.", I said with a sharp growl. "That was an order.", Steve said, giving a stern glance. "We don't trade lives.", Vision said with a deep breath.

(Brooklyn's P.O.V.)

"You have my respect, Stark.", Thanos said lowly as he had stabbed Tony. "When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive.", Thanos said with a laugh as he let go of Tony.

Tony was groaning in pain. "I hope they remember you.", Thanos said with a chuckle. "Tony!", Penny screamed out in horror.

"No.", I whispered in horror. "Stop!", Doctor Strange shouted. "Spare his life... and I will give you the stone.", Doctor Strange said heavily with a look at us.

"No.", Cable said with a gasp as he shook his head. "No tricks.", Thanos said with a growl. Doctor Strange then showed him the Time Stone, and Thanos made the stone fly over to him.

Thanos placed the stone on the Gauntlet, and the stone glowed. "One to go.", Thanos said with a wide smile. Quill then started to fire at Thanos as he flew over to him.

But it was no use as Thanos used the space stone to open a portal, and he escaped. Quill landed on the ground. "Where is he?", Quill asked angrily.

Tony then sealed his wound. "Did we just lose?", Quill asked lowly with a lost look. "Why would you do that?", Tony asked in a snarl.

"Why, Strange?", Xanatos asked quietly. "We're in the endgame now.", Doctor Strange said, frowning solemnly.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I, Wanda, Light, and Erik flew over to where Goliath, Steve, and Vision are. "Are you okay?", Wanda asked in anxiety and worry. Vision groaned in pain as he clenched his forehead, the Stone shining.

"What? What is it?", I asked quickly with worry. "He's here.", Vision said quietly with wide eyes, horror in them.

"Who's here?", Erik asked hastily. We then saw a blue portal appear. Then a figure walked through, and we saw who it was. "Thanos.", Bruce whispered in horror and anger.

I felt my eyes glow red for a second. _Monster._ Dark Phoenix snarled. "Eyes up, stay sharp.", Steve ordered quickly.

"Whatever happens, protect Vision.", Goliath said with a sharp growl. We all then stood in front of Vision. Thanos was walking towards us.

Bruce in the Hulkbuster armor tried to attack Thanos, but Thanos used the space stone to trap Bruce in some stones. Steve was sent flying when Thanos used the power stone.

Black Panther jumped towards Thanos, but he grabbed Black Panther by the throat, and slammed him down to the ground. Sam fired at Thanos, but Thanos quickly took him out.

(Wanda's P.O.V.)

"Wanda.", Vision said quietly. I looked over at him. "It's time.", Vision said with a weary nod. "No.", I said with a shake of my head.

"They can't stop him, Wanda, but we can.", Vision said, looking seriously determined. "Look at me.", Vision said sternly as he held my chin up, our eyes locked on each other.

"You have the power to destroy the stone.", Vision said with a stern frown. "Don't.", I said, making a weak sob.

"You must do it. Wanda, please. We are out of time.", Vision said urgently as he held my head in his hands. "I can't.", I said loudly, tears falling.

"Yes, you can.", Vision said with a sharp nod. "You can. If he gets the stone, half the universe dies.", Vision said with a serious look.

"It's not fair. It shouldn't be you, but it is.", Vision said with a heavy sigh. "It's all right. You could never hurt me.", Vision said with a small smile, kissing my forehead.

"I just feel you.", Vision whispered softly. I then used my powers to try to destroy the stone.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I then used my powers with the help of the Dark Phoenix. It seemed to affect Thanos for a bit, but then he used the power stone to send me flying, and I hit the ground.

_Phoenix?_ I asked worriedly. He wasn't responding. That blast must have knocked him out! I saw Bucky running towards Thanos, shooting at him, but Thanos blasted him away.

Angela flew towards Thanos alongside Demona and Broadway, but Thanos used the power stone to blast them away. Elisa and Deadpool fired their guns at Thanos, but he used the Space stone to make them hit a tree.

Lexingtom and Hudson ran towards Thanos, but he simply blasted them to the side. Bronx and Sarabi ran towards Thanos, but he then trapped them and their pups under some roots.

Okoye was sent flying, and Natasha was trapped under some rocks. Groot tried to wrap his roots around Thanos, but Thanos blasted him aside.

Logan and Laura ran towards Thanos, and they tried to stab him with their claws, but Thanos threw them off with a hand to the side. Bobby tried to freeze him, but Thanos blasted him aside.

Cyclops tried to use his Laser Beam to blast him, but Thanos threw the attack back at him. Riley and Storm summoned lightning, and they tried to hit Thanos, but Thanos threw the attack back at him.

Beast ran wildly to ram Thanos, hitting him with a fist for a moment, but then Thanos grabbed his head, threw him harshly into a tree.

Mystique jumped into Thanos' back, trying to reach the guantlet with the Stones, figuring to slip a Stone herself, but Thanos saw it coming, and grabbed her leg, and threw her off to the side.

Rouge ran, her gloves off to show that she was attempting to siphon off Thanos' powers, but Thanos grabbed her arm, the sleeve on, and he threw her off into Mystique who was shakily getting up.

Erik drew up tons of metal, shifting them into spears, and aiming them at Thanos, but Thanos changed them into tiny pebbles, and did a blaster at Erik who was then falling into a ditch.

Aaron drew out his knives, running to land a knife swipe upon Thanos as he then flipped. Thanos barely felt one hit when he grabbed Aaron by the foot, throwing him to the side.

Nightcrawler bamfed around Thanos, confusing him as Nightcrawler did some karate kicks that Logan taught, but Thanos saw the pattern, and caught him by the tail, nearly broke it as I heard a yell of pain, and Nightcrawler was thrown to the side, Lexington running to him.

(Tama's P.O.V.)

I quickly made tons of earth balls, shooting them at Thanos, and it affected him for a minute until he grunted, a Stone glowing, and I then did my move again.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

I saw Tama make some earth lift, and make them become hard. Then to my horror, I saw Thanos turn the dirt balls into glass spears.

"No!", I shouted in horror as I saw one of the spears hit Tama in the heart. Then I saw her fall to the ground, her eyes lifeless.

"No, Tama!", I shouted as I ran to Tama, my body shaking as I touched her, her body cool to the touch. I screamed out in pain and grief.

"No!", Aaron shouted angrily, and I turned around, getting up. "You killed..my granddaughter! You fucking asshole!", I shouted in anger and grief as I ran, my shield hitting Thanos, and he said nothing when he blasted me away.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I roared angrily as I went on fours, rearing into Thanos, clawing him in the face, affecting him for a moment before I felt pain immensely.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I saw Thanos punch Goliath in the face, and Goliath fell to the ground. He was the last one standing. I couldn't believe Tama was killed...

(Wanda's P.O.V.)

Everyone had been defeated, and Thanos was getting closer. I still hadn't destroyed the Mind Stone, and quickly, I used my powers to try and blast Thanos, but it wasn't working.

I hope this would hold him off long enough for me to destroy the Mind Stone. I then turned to face Vision, and I had tears falling down my face.

"It's alright.", Vision said with a small nod as he kissed me on the lips barely. "I love you.", Vision murmured softly as I sobbed, "I love you too.".

I then used my strongest beam to destroy the Mind Stone. Then the Mind Stone shattered into pieces. Then there was a huge explosion.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Wanda had destroyed the Mind Stone, and I could see her on the ground, upset at what she had to do. "I understand, my child, better than anyone.", Thanos said to Wanda with a nod.

"You could never.", Wanda said with a snarl. I tried to get up, but I was in so much pain. I saw Thanos touch Wanda's head. "Today, I lost more than you can know.", Thanos said with a frown.

"But now is no time to mourn.", Thanos said with a sigh. "Now is no time at all.", Thanos said with a harsh growl.

I then saw the gauntlet glow green. What was Thanos doing? Then I saw a light, and to my shock, Vision appeared. Could he have used the Time Stone?

"No!", Wanda shouted in horror as she tried to stop Thanos. But Thanos punched her, and it sent her flying. Thanos then grabbed Vision by the throat, and he forcefully removed the Mind Stone from Vision.

I saw his color fade, and turn dull gray. Thanos then threw Vision's body to the side, and Vision's entire body was gray. "No.", I said quietly in horror.

Thanos then placed the Mind Stone into the gauntlet. Thanos screamed in pain as I saw colors of light go throughout his entire body.

Then I saw him get blasted by lightning. Thor. I then saw the Axe hit Thanos in the chest. "I told you...You'd die for that.", Thor said with a furious growl.

Thor then pushed the axe deeper inside Thanos chest. Thanos screamed in pain. "You should...", Thanos said in a deadly whisper.

_Stop him!_ Dark Phoenix growled out in horror and fear. "You should have gone for the head.", Thanos said with a weak smirk. "NO!", Thor and I shouted in horror as we saw Thanos snap his fingers.

(Thanos' P.O.V.)

I then woke up in a realm, colored in orange. Then I saw something in front of me. I walked towards it. "Daughter?", I asked softly in surprise.

It was the spot where I had found Gamora as a child. "Did you do it?", Child Gamora asked softly yet icily. "Yes.", I said quietly.

"What did it cost?", Child Gamora asked with a tilt of her head. "Everything.", I said with a weary nod.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

The gauntlet was burned. "What did you do?", Thor asked in horror and confusion. Thanos then used the space stone to teleport himself away.

"Where'd he go?", Steve asked angrily. "Where is he?", Goliath asked in confusion.


	95. Chapter 95

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Thor? Where'd he go?", Erik asked quietly in desperation as he looked at Thor who looked lost. "Steve? Angela?", Bucky asked softly.

"What is it?", Angela asked in worry. Bucky walked forward, and then to our horror...he turned into dust. His gun fell to the ground. "No!", Angela screamed in distress and horror.

"What just happened?", Light asked with horror and shock. "Scott!", Logan shouted and I looked over, gasping in horror.

"I don't feel good...", Cyclops said slowly before he faded away into dust. "No.", Mystique said with a gasp of horror.

T'Challa tried to help Okoye up, but he too turned into dust. "Groot.", Rocket called out in horror as Groot crooned, fading away into dust.

"Bobby.", Rogue said with a sob as we saw Bobby turning into dust slowly. "I love you..Rogue.", Bobby said with a weak smile before he vanished.

"Rogue?", Laura asked with a whimper, and I gasped in horror as I saw Rogue turning into dust as well. "No, please.", Logan said with a roar of pain and grief.

"I love you, daddy...bye, sister.", Rogue said softly before she then vanished. "Not my daughter!", Logan cried out in a growl after seeing Rogue turn into dust.

"Wanda!", Quicksilver said with a yell of horror as she was also turned into dust. Quicksilver sobbed loudly in grief.

"This can't be!", Erik cried out in denial.

"Elisa!", Deadpool screamed as he tried to touch Elisa, but she was turning to dust. "Wade...", Elisa whispered before she vanished as well.

"Sam, where are you at?", Rhodey called out, searching for Sam. I gasped as I saw Sam in a ditch, and he caught my eyes, turning into dust. "No.", I said with a sob.

"Is this truly happening?", Goliath whispered in horror. "This can't be happening.", Hudson said with a look of horror and fear.

(Brooklyn's P.O.V.)

"Something's happening.", Mantis said quietly. Then we saw her turn into dust. "What?", I asked out loud in shock and horror.

"What just happened?", Xanatos asked confusedly. "Quill?", Drax asked softly, and we saw Drax turning into dust as well. Quill looked upset. "No.", Cable said with a gasp of horror.

"Tony.", Doctor Strange said quietly, and we saw him turning into dust. "There was no other way.", Doctor Strange said with a frown as he then vanished.

"Brooklyn, I don't feel so good.", Penny said with a whimper of pain as I yelled in horror as I saw her slowly turning into dust. "No, no, no.", I said, shaking my head with a sob as I held her in my arms.

"You're all right.", Tony said as he joined us, looking distraught. "Penny, it's going to be alright.", Peter said with a sob as he clenched into Penny's hand.

"Take care of Mary Lou.", Penny whispered lowly, and I sobbed, my heart breaking. How was I supposed to tell her? "Tony...you have been a wonderful father figure for me and my brother.", Penny said with a weak smile.

"I love you...Brooklyn.", Penny said as she grazed my beak lightly with a kiss, then vanished into dust. "No!", I shouted loudly, and I then let out a roar of pain.

"Penny!", Peter cried out in pain and grief as he hugged Tony. "Not her...Damn...", Tony whispered in horror.

"What happened to her?", Cable asked in horror. "No.", Xanatos said with a shake of his head as he seemed to realize something. "He did it.", Nebula said softly, shock and horror lacing her face.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

I, and the students were outside, along with Charles, Kitty, Negasonic, Angel, Colossus, and Yukio. Then we heard some students scream as we saw to our horror, some of them turned to dust.

"Mommy!", Aurora cried out in fear as she hugged me. "What's going on?", Kitty asked out loud in confusion and fear.

"The students are turning to dust!", Charles said with a horrified look. "Guys, I feel weird...", Angel said softly as I saw his wings turning to dust, his face looking pained before he vanished.

"Angel!", Negasonic shouted in shock. "I feel odd...", Negasonic said with a moan before vanishing into dust as well.

"No!", Yukio shouted in terror and fear. "Guys...I can't...", Kitty called out, and to my horror, Kitty turned to dust.

"Kitty!", Colossus shouted with horror and pain. "Where did they go?", I asked in fear and confusion.

"Daddy!", James cried out in fear, and I turned around, screamed once I saw Charles turning to dust. "Charles!", I shouted to him, tears falling in horror.

"Keep them all safe...I love you...", Charles whispered out loud before he too vanished into dust. "No!", I cried with a sob, tears still falling.

"Daddy!", Aurora and James cried with sobs as I held them tightly to myself. "What is happening?", Yukio cried with horror and confusion.

(Puck's P.O.V.)

"Fox, what's wrong?", I asked in concern as I saw Fox look dizzy, and I gasped out in horror as I saw her skin turning to dust. "I don't feel good.", Fox said with a whimper of pain.

"Hang on!", I cried out, struggling to stop it with my powers, but to my horror, I couldn't! "Take care of Alex, and tell David...I love him.", Fox said with a solemn, pained nod as she then vanished before my eyes.

(Titania's P.O.V.)

"What's happening?", I asked in shock and horror. I saw various Gargoyles turn into dust. "Ophelia!", Gabriel shouted in horror, reaching for her.

"Gabriel.", Ophelia said with a terrified look as she then vanished before our eyes. "Princess!", Magus cried out in horror.

"I feel strange..", Katherine said with a moan of confusion and pain. "My love..", Tom said with a horrified gasp as Katherine then vanished.

"No.", Magus whispered in horror and shock. "Why do I feel weird?", Coyote asked softly before he faded away into dust.

"Coyote.", Lady of the Lake said with a cry before she was turned into dust. "Seline, Luna!", Phoebe cried out in genuine horror for once.

"This is far powerful...", Seline said softly before she vanished as well. "Than our powers. We love you, Phoebe.", Luna whispered in terror as she also vanished.

"My sisters.", Phoebe said with a painstakingly sob. "Titania, I feel that I am...", Oberon said softly, and I cried out when I saw my husband turning to dust.

"No, please.", I said with a pleading sob. "You and the others, help the world...", Oberon said sternly, looking calmly serious with a nod.

"My lord, please don't say that.", I cried out to him. "Always remember me, my beloved wife and queen. I love you.", Oberon whispered warmly with a weak smile before he vanished before my eyes. I gave out a scream of pain and grief.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I then heard Zilla Jr. and the rest of the Titans let out roars that sounded full of pain. "They feel our pain.", I said softly.

Mothra then was flying above us, and she then landed, making a few trees break. "Mothra, Light, can we bring Vision back?", I asked desperately. _Yes, we can._ Mothra crooned loudly with a nod.

_He may be a robot, but we can still bring him back._ Dark Phoenix said with a determined growl. "Come on.", Light said with a nod of furious determination.

Mothra's wings glowed blue, and then I and Light's hands glowed red. The lights went towards Vision, and slowly, his color started to return. Vision then opened his eyes.

"Welcome back.", Light said with a grim smile. "What happened?", Vision asked quietly, looking around in confusion.

"We have...lost...Thanos snapped his fingers.", I said quietly, a few tears escaping. "Wanda?", Vision asked softly, looking scared.

"She turned..into dust.", Quicksilver said with a pained look. "No...NO!", Vision screamed out, pain and grief in his face.

"Jean, can you bring back Tama?", Steve asked desperately as he held into Tama's body. _Jean...I'm sorry, but she can't be brought back to life._ Dark Phoenix said sadly with a trace of pain.

_Why!?_ I asked in upset fury. _It was time for her to go...Tama cannot be brought back to life..._ Dark Phoenix whispered painfully.

"Steve, Dark Phoenix says..that it's not possible for Tama to be brought back to life.", I said wearily with a pained shake of my head.

"You have to try!", Steve cried out, tears falling down his face, desperation in his eyes. I felt Dark Phoenix come forward, and I let him out, knowing Steve needs the blunt truth from someone who knows it...

**"Steve...I know how you feel, but I can tell when it's time for someone to pass on, and Tama is one of those people..It wasn't the same for Vision...it still wasn't time for him to go.",** Dark Phoenix said slowly with acknowledged wisdom.

"Not my Tama...Not my granddaughter...", Steve sobbed quietly as he cradled Tama's body, touching her gently. "Our friends..gone.", Mystique whispered in horror and shock.

"No..could Scott have..?", Riley asked himself in horror and fear. "What is this?", Rhodey asked desperately, looking lost.

"What the hell is happening?", Logan asked with a pained roar. "What can we do?", Hudson asked softly to Goliath who looked very lost. "For once...I actually don't know...", Goliath said in shock.

(Fury's P.O.V.)

"Still no word from Stark?", I asked hastily as I was driving a car. "No, not yet. We're watching every satellite on both hemispheres, but still nothing.", Hill said with a shake of her head.

"What is it?", I asked quickly when I heard Hill curse. "Multiple bogeys over Wakanda.", Hill said anxiously.

"Same energy signature as New York?", I asked worriedly. "Ten times bigger.", Hill said with a pale face.

"Tell Klein we'll meet him at...", I said with a nod as I kept driving. "Nick! Nick!", Hill shouted out in warning, grabbing my arm.

A car swerved in front of us, and crashed into another car. We both got out of the car. Hill walked over to the car to check. "They okay?", I asked hastily in worry.

"There's no one here.", Hill said, looking confused with a slightly panicked look. Then we turned around to see a helicopter crash into a building and explode.

People then started to run away screaming. "Call control.", I said quickly. "Code red.", I said with a gesture.

"Nick.", Hill said quietly, and I turned around. "Maria!", I called out as I saw her turn to dust.

It was time to make that call. I ran over to the car, opened the door, and grabbed the Pager. I started to press the buttons when I saw my hand turn to dust.

"Oh, no.", I said as my blood turned cold. "Mother..", I started to curse when I then knew nothing.

(No one's P.O.V.)

The Pager fell to the ground, and it was still beeping. At first, it was saying 'Sending'. Then 3 white dots kept appearing until... a star/striped insignia appeared.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Things just got worse. We found out that Charles, Kitty, Negasonic, and Angel had turned to dust. Russell had seen Steve carrying Tama's body, and he was crying.

"No, Tama!", Russell cried out in grief and pain as his fists flared up for a minute. "No!", Cri-Kee cried with hiccups and sobs.

"Not Tama!", Hope cried with a scream as I heard glass break somewhere. "My sister, no!" Anthony shouted in grief and heartbreak.

"She will be avenged.", Steve said quietly with anger and grief. "Everyone who was a victim of the snap...will be avenged.", Goliath said with a low growl. We then buried Tama near the woods near the Avenger's facility.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

"Rest in peace..my granddaughter.", I said softly as I placed a flower near her headstone. Even if I was in pain and grief over Tama's death, one part of me knew that she's reunited with her mother, Felicia, and Peggy, her grandmother...

"I'm so sorry, Steve.", Fiona said quietly as she laid her head against my shoulder. I then had flashbacks of all the moments I shared with Tama.

How she giggled in laughter over my disastrous attempts of baking birthday cakes for Hope and Anthony, how she was so talented with her powers, how she got one over me and Aaron multiple times, how she helped watched over Cri-Kee, how she loved to see the stars, and how she told me of her crush upon Russell after I requested of why she was asking for advice with dating.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I and Goliath were relieved to see that Grachi, and the rest of the kids were still alive. Pepper and Happy were alive as well. I, Goliath, Light, Erik, Steve, Natasha, and Angela were observing how many people were dying, and the death count was still going up.

"Oh, god.", I said with a shocked sob of disbelief. "This can't be.", Angela said with a shake of her head in horror.

"How many are being killed by the snap?", Light said softly with terror. "Humans, mutants, Gargoyles and all alike are being dusted off.", Erik said with a grieving look.

"Thanos has gone too far.", Goliath said with a snarl. "This is a nightmare.", Steve said quietly as he rubbed his eyes wearily.

"I've had better nightmares.", Natasha said softly with a pained sigh. "Uh, guys.", Lexington said quietly as he came in.

"So that thing stopped doing..whatever the hell it was doing.", Rhodey said with a frown. We then walked into the lab. "Whatever signal it sent, it finally crapped up.", Bruce said with a groan.

"I thought we bypassed the battery?", Erik asked with a frown. "We did. It's still plugged in, it just..just stopped.", Lexington said with a shake of his head.

"Reboot it, send the signal again.", Goliath said with a frustrated growl. "We don't even know what this is, Goliath.", Bruce said quietly with a helpless shrug.

"Fury did.", Natasha said with a harsh frown. "Tell me the second you get a signal..I wanna know who is on the other end of that thing.", Riley said with a huff.

He then turned around, and he let out a gasp. We then turned around to see a woman with blonde hair wearing a blue and red suit with a gold insignia, the same from the Pager.

"Where's Fury?", The woman asked lowly in demand. "Who the hell are you?", Light asked with a wary growl. "How did you get in?", Erik asked lowly as we tensed, ready for another battle.


	96. Chapter 96

(Jean's P.O.V.)

The woman then revealed herself to be Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel. She had met Fury years ago during the 90s, but she then had left Earth.

We then told her about what had happened, and how Thanos had killed nearly half of the universe. 3 weeks have passed, and we still haven't been able to find Tony, Brooklyn, Peter, Penny, Cable, and Xanatos. We all just hope they are okay.

(Brooklyn's P.O.V.)

We had been adrift in space for 3 weeks. Food and water had run out 3 days ago. We had tried everything we can to fix the ship, but nothing was working.

Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning. All we could do was accept our fates. Tony had left a recording on his helmet, if should our friends ever find the ship.

Then we saw a bright light in front of us, and it faded away to reveal a woman in a blue and red suit.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I was feeding Grachi. "Mom, where is Dada?", Luke asked curiously. "...He just took a long vacation to relax...", Angela said softly, and I saw unshod tears in her eyes, lying to protect her son from the truth...

Raven was crying as Hank was rubbing her back for she found out that her foster brother had been a victim of the snap. The building then started to shake.

"What's going on?", Lexington asked in tense confusion. We all then went outside to see Carol carrying a ship, and then she landed the ship carefully on the ground.

The doors opened to reveal Tony, Brooklyn, Peter, Xanatos, and this man looking all weak. We saw Cable with a blue alien who had cybernetics. Steve ran up to Tony to help him walk.

I went over to help Peter, and Goliath ran over to help Brooklyn. Logan ran over to help Xanatos, and Cable was helping the man walk.

"Couldn't stop him.", Tony said quietly. "Neither could we.", Goliath said with a low growl. "Goliath...we lost Penny.", Brooklyn said softly with pain in his eyes. No..not Penny...

"We all lost.", Steve said with a heavy sigh of pain and grief. "Oh, my god.", Pepper said with a sob as she hugged Tony.

"Tony.", Vision said with a solemn nod. We all then walked inside the facility. We all then were staring at the holographic screen, showing the people who had become victims of the snap.

Xanatos was crying when he saw that Fox was on the list. "No, Fox.", Xanatos said with a sob. "It's been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth.", I said wearily.

"World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working are trying to take a census.", Natasha said with a tired frown. "Lots of accidents have happened due to the snap, such as car crashes.", Riley said with a growl.

"And Thanos did ...He did exactly what he said he was gonna do. Thanos wiped out.. ...fifty percent of all living creatures.", Goliath said quietly with a pained, furious frown. "Where is he now?", Quill asked angrily.

"We don't know. He just opened a portal and walked through.", Steve said with a shake of his head. "He escaped before we could get the Stones.", Hank said with a snarl.

"What's wrong with him?", Peter asked worriedly as he pointed to Thor behind some glass in another room. "He's pissed. He thinks he failed. Which of course he did, but there's a lot of that goin' around, ain't there?" Rocket said with a huff.

"Honestly, at this exact second, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear.", Tony said with a bitter chuckle. "Maybe I am.", Rocket said with a snort.

"We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep space scans, and satellites, and we got nothing.", Erik said with a growl.

"Tony, you fought him.", Angela said hastily with a frown. "Who told you that?", Tony asked with a scowl, and we all looked at him, and he sighed.

"No. He wiped my face with a planet while a Bleecker Street magician gave away the Stone.", Tony said with a bitter growl. "That's what happened. There was no fight.", Cable said lowly with a shake of his head.

"He kicked ours ass that fast.", Brooklyn said with a low snarl. "Okay.", Hudson said quietly with a sigh.

"Did he give you any clues?", Goliath asked sharply. "Any coordinates, anything?", Vision asked quickly with a hint of desperation.

"I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision. I didn't wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming.", Tony said with a glazed look, growling lightly. "He is a bit pissed.", Peter said with a low frown.

"Tell me about it.", Xanatos said with a nod of agreement. "Tony, I'm gonna need you to focus.", Steve said urgently.

"And I needed you. As in past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late, buddy.", Tony said with a frown. "Sorry. You know what I need? I need to shave.", Tony said harshly as he pushed away his plate.

"Tony, calm down.", I said, worried for Tony. "You need to rest.", Light said anxiously with a frown.

"And I believe I remember telling...", Tony said with a weary, bitter laugh. "Tony, Tony, Tony.", Rhodey said softy in concern as he touched Tony's shoulder. Tony brushed it off.

"Why that otherwise, that what we needed was a suit of armor around the world. Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedoms, or not. That's what we needed.", Tony said loudly.

"Well, that didn't work out, did it?", Demona asked with a growl. "We all lost. We know how you feel, Tony.", Broadway said lowly with a nod. Bronx barked in agreement.

"I said we'd lose. You said, 'We'll do that together, too.' Well, guess what, Cap? We lost.", Tony said, his voice louder and his face looking more upset.

"You weren't there. But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact? We're the Avengers? We're the Avengers? Not the Prevengers?", Tony said with a growl.

"Tony.", Goliath said slowly in warning as he got up, looking anxious. "Okay. You made your point. Just sit down, okay?", Rhodey said, looking worried.

"Listen to Rhodey. You have to rest, you can't stress your body even more.", Hank said with a concerned nod. "I got nothing for you, Cap. I got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options... Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust, you liar...", Tony said with a pained, upset look.

"Here, take this. You find him and you put that on. You hide.", Tony hissed lowly as he handed something to Steve. Tony then fell to the ground. "Tony!", Steve said with a yell of worry.

"Tony, are you okay?", Raven asked anxiously. "I'm fine. I...", Tony said weakly before he passed out. "Get him to a room.", Bruce said with a frown and a gesture.

Tony was then taken to a room, and Pepper sat next to his bed. "Poor Tony.", Light said, looking concerned as she touched her cheek in a gesture.

"He is freaked out about having lost.", Wade said with a bitter, low sigh as he tapped his fingers upon a table. "We all feel the same too.", I said with a heavy sigh.

"We all lost people that were important to us.", Hudson said with a pained nod. "You all weren't there when Thanos beat us.", Brooklyn said lowly as he held his daughter.

"Bruce gave him a sedative. He's gonna probably be out for the rest of the day.", Rhodey said as he joined us. "You guys take care of him. And I'll bring an Bezurian elixir when I come back.", Carol said as she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?", Logan asked/growled out in confusion. "To kill Thanos.", Carol snapped back angrily.

"Hey. You know we usually work as a team here, and between you and I, we're also a little fragile.", Riley said softly as he reached for her, grabbing her shoulder.

During the past 3 weeks while Carol had been on Earth, she and Riley have been getting close. Riley was the one who Carol talked to more than anyone else here while she was staying with us.

"We realize up there is more your territory, but this is our fight, too.", Goliath said with a nod and a growl. "You even know where he is?", Quill said lightly with a raised eyebrow.

"I know people who might.", Carol said with a small smirk. "Don't bother. I can tell you where Thanos is.", Nebula said with a frown as she joined us from her corner of the room.

"You can?", I asked in surprise. "I can tell you where Thanos is. Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. Then when he worked, he talked about his great plan.", Nebula said with a huff as she rolled her eyes lightly.

"Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask, where would we go once his plan was complete?", Nebula said with a thoughtful frown. "His answer was always the same. 'To The Garden.'", Nebula said with a small nod.

"That's cute. Thanos has a retirement plan.", Quicksilver said with a snort. "So, where is he, then?", Vision asked with a frown.

"When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it...", Rocket said with a scowl and a frown as the holographic screen came up again, showing Earth.

"It may have shortened out some electricity, but it can be fixed again.", Lexington nodded with a sigh. "And the economy is in chaos as well, but it can be back up shortly.", Xanatos frowned with a nod.

"Until two days ago. On this planet.", Rocket said as a planet replaced Earth in the screen. "Thanos is there.", Nebula said shortly.

"He used the stones again.", Natasha said lowly. "Hey, hey, hey... We'd be going in short-handed, you know?", Bruce said with a anxious look.

"Look, he still got the stones, so...", Hank said with a thoughtful nod. "So let's get him. We use them to bring everyone back.", Carol said, looking determined.

"Just like that?", Peter asked with hope and surprise. "Yeah. Just like that.", Steve said with a smile.

"Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this...", Raven said with a anxious nod. "I mean, we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try.", I said with a determined look.

"Jean's right.", Riley said with a nod of agreement. "We have to try at least.", Erik said with a growl.

"If we do this, how do we know it's gonna end any differently than it did before?", Bruce asked with a slightly concerned look. "Because before, you didn't have me.", Carol said with a grin.

"Hey, new girl, everybody in this room is about that superhero life.", Rhodey said with a snort. "And if you don't mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time?", Logan asked/growled with a raised eyebrow.

"There are a lot of other planets in the universe. And unfortunately, they didn't have you guys.", Carol said with a shrug. Thor then walked up to Carol, and then he stretched out his arm as his new weapon, Stormbreaker flew past Carol.

Carol looked unfazed until she let out a small smile. "I like this one.", Thor said with a chortling laugh and a smile. "Let's go get this son of a bastard.", Goliath said with a determined growl.

Almost all of us got on the Benatar ship as it flew up towards space. "Okay. Who here hasn't been to space?", Rocket asked with a slightly curious look. The others lifted their hands up to say that they haven't been to space.

"You better not throw up on my ship.", Quill said with a stern look. "Approaching jump in 3.. 2.. 1.", Nebula said quickly. The ship then started to go fast.


	97. Chapter 97

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We then made it to the planet where Thanos was hiding. "I'll head down for recon.", Carol said with a quick nod. "This is gonna work, Steve.", Natasha said softly as she squeezed Steve's hand.

"I know it will. Because I don't know what I'm gonna do if it doesn't.", Steve said with a sigh. "None of us know what we are going to do if this doesn't work.", Erik said with a low nod.

"No satellites, no ships, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind.", Carol said quickly as she returned to us. "It's just him.", Carol said with a nod.

"Then that's enough.", I said lowly as I felt my eyes start to glow red. _Let's get him!_ Phoenix snarled angrily The ship then flew towards the planet, and it landed on the ground.

We all then walked inside the hut as we saw Thor had cut off Thanos' arm. We all surrounded Thanos, all of us in battle mode. Rocket then went over to turn the Gauntlet over...but the stones weren't there.

"Oh, no.", Rocket said with a horrified look. "Where are they?", Goliath asked with a snarl. "Answer the question.", Carol said with a impatient, upset look.

"The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose, beyond temptation.", Thanos said slowly. "You murdered trillions!", Bruce roared as he shoved Thanos to the ground.

"You should be grateful!", Thanos said with a growl. "Why would we be grateful!?", Logan asked with a snarl. "You killed people that were important to us!", Mystique said with a bitter sob.

"You killed Gamora and my friends!", Quill said with a growl. "You killed mutants! My foster brother!". Erik snarled angrily.

"You killed my granddaughter!", Steve cried out with pain and anger. "You killed off Gargoyles!", Goliath roared angrily. I felt Phoenix's roar in agreement.

"You killed my husband!", Angela growled lowly with tears in her eyes. "You killed people for what, to rule the universe?!", Hudson roared furiously.

"Where are the stones?", I asked sharply. "Gone, reduced to atoms.", Thanos said quietly. "You used them two days ago.", Beast said with a growl.

"I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me.", Thanos said with a weary look. "What?", Brooklyn snarled lowly.

"But the work is done. It always will be. I am inevitable.", Thanos said with a low smile. "We have to tear this place apart. He has to be lying.", Riley snarled lowly in anger and desperation.

"My father is many things. A liar is not one of them.", Nebula said lowly as she got closer. "Thank you, Daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly...", Thanos said with a low chuckle.

Thor then let out a shout of anger as he cut off Thanos' head. "What... what did you do?", Quill asked in horrified shock. "I went for the head.", Thor said shortly.

Thor then walked out. Without the stones..we couldn't bring back everyone was killed in the snap. For the very first time...we have...lost.

(Steve's P.O.V.) 5 years later.

"So I, uh... Went on a date the other day. It's the first time in five years.", A man with glasses said softly with a bit of shy hesitance.

"You know? Sit there, dinner... I didn't know what to talk about.", The man said with a quiet sigh. "What did you talk about?", I asked curiously.

"Same old crap, you know? How things have changed, and... My job, his job... How much we miss the Mets.", The man said with a low chuckle.

"Then things get quiet.. He cried as they were serving the salads.", The man with glasses said quietly, frowning. "What about you?", the man with a beard asked in gentle wonder.

"I cried just before dessert. But I'm seeing him again tomorrow, so...", The man with glasses said with a small shrug.

"That's great. You did the hardest part. You took the jump, you didn't know where you were gonna come down. And that's it. That's those little brave baby steps you gotta take. To try and become whole again. To try and find purpose.", I said with a reassuring smile.

"I went in the ice in '45 right after I met the love of my life. Woke up 70 years later. I met Fiona, and she helped me move on from Peggy and..my granddaughter. You got to move on. Got to move on.", I said with a light nod as my heart ached briefly, remembering Tama.

"The world is in our hands. It's left to us guys. And we got to do something with it. Otherwise... Thanos should've killed all of us.", I said softly with a sigh.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Like this?", Grachi asked with a grin. "Yeah, you are doing great.", I said with a warm smile. **"You're learning fast, Grachi."**, Dark Phoenix said with a approving purr, projecting himself through me.

Grachi was now 7 years old as his hair now reached his back, and he reached up to my waist. I and Dark Phoenix started to train him on how to use his powers when he was 4 years old.

Grachi has a mix of my powers, and Dark Phoenix's powers. We were in the Danger Room. "Now put it down gently.", I said with a nod. Grachi then put down the table.

**"Great job!"**, Dark Phoenix said with a warm laugh. "I did it, Mom, Uncle Phoenix!", Grachi said, looking overjoyed.

"I'm so proud of you!", I said with a beaming smile as I hugged him gently. **"We both are.",** Dark Phoenix said with a soft growl of pride.

"Where is Father?", Grachi asked curiously. "He is in the main room.", I said with a nod as I felt around for his presence.

"Come on, I'll go fix you some lunch.", I said with a smile as I gently ruffled his hair. Grachi giggled before his grumbling stomach interrupted us. "I'm hungry.", Grachi said sheepishly with a smile.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"Keep it steady, Nathan.", Erik said directly with a nod. Erik was teaching Nathan how to lift a piece of metal. "I'm doing it, dad!", Nathan said with a laugh of triumph.

"Great, now place it on the ground gently.", Erik said with a smile. Nathan then did what Erik told him, and he placed the piece of metal down on the ground.

"I did it.", Nathan said softly with a grin. "I'm so proud of you, Nathan.", I said warmly as I touched Erik's shoulder, smiling at our son proudly.

"I can feel that your emotion is happiness and joy.", Nathan said with a thoughtful smile. "You sure know which emotion that someone is feeling.", I said with a amused chuckle.

"He gets it from you, my dear.", Erik smiled softly as he then kissed me softly, barely hearing the groan of mock disgust from our son. Nathan has a second mutation as his first mutation allows him to control metal.

(Nightcrawler's P.O.V.)

"There you go.", I said with a smile as I served Kenzie and Rory some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "Thanks, daddy.", Kenzie said with a grateful grin.

"Anything for you, my sweet.", I said warmly as I kissed her forehead softly. "They are so delicious.", Rory said with a hum as he licked his lips. Kenzie was now 8 years old, and Rory was seven years old now.

"Hi, everyone.", Lexington said with a wide smile as he came in, bringing his laptop case along. "Father.", Rory said with a wide smile.

"Hi, Rory.", Lexington said with a chuckle as he grabbed some napkins, handing them to Rory who looked sheepish.

"How did your presentation go?", I asked curiously as I kissed his cheek warmly. "It was wonderful.", Lexington said with a proud, delighted smile as he laid down the case on a stool.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

I was with Luke as he was now 7 years old, and he was training. Luke had found out about the snap, and how his father was a victim of the snap.

He was left devastated. Luke then decided to follow in his father's footsteps, and become a soldier like him.

"Luke, that's enough training for today.", I said sternly, not wanting him to strain himself. "But I'm just getting started, Mom!", Luke complained with a groan.

"I don't want you to tire yourself out.", I said with a stern look at him. "Come on, time for lunch.", I said with a soft smile. "Okay.", Luke said heavily, giving in with a resigned nod.

(Demona's P.O.V.)

"So, your daughter is still not able to move on?", Macbeth asked curiously as he cradled his tea cup in his hands, sitting upon a stool while I stood on the other side of the table across from him, putting sugar in my tea.

"No, Bucky is..was her mate, and she really misses him.", I said with a heavy, pained sigh. "She had to raise her son on her own?", Macbeth asked in slight surprise.

"Not on her own. I helped her out. Everyone helped each other as we are all unable to move on from what Thanos did.", I said with a slight frown.

"I can understand.", Macbeth said with a nod of understanding and acknowledgment. It may be thousands of years, but he certainly knew what I was saying for he lost his wife and son...

(Raven's P.O.V.)

"Jenna, Hank, time for lunch!", I shouted out to them. Hank then walked inside with Jenna in his arms. 4 years ago, we got married and 1 year later, we had Jenna.

Her full name is Jenna Catherine McCoy, and I wanted to honor Charles in a way. "Mom!", Jenna said with a giggle.

"Did you have fun with daddy?", I asked teasingly as Hank handed Jenna to me. "We played tag in our beast forms!", Jenna said with a happy smile.

"She sure is fast, but I was able to catch her quickly.", Hank said with a amused chuckle. Jenna had a mutation similar to Hank.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I and Dark Phoenix were fixing some structures. 5 years ago after Thanos snapped his fingers, lots of fire incidents had happened, burning down buildings, and forests.

Dark Phoenix used his powers to restore them to normal. He also used his power to restore some plants to normal as well.

(Dark Phoenix's P.O.V.)

"Uncle Phoenix, is it true... That you were once evil?", Grachi asked quietly. **"Not evil..my view of justice made me kill anyone who had a dark soul."**, I said with a weary sigh.

"You made my mother hurt people when you were controlling her.", Grachi said with a off put frown. **"I didn't mean to make Jean hurt or kill people that she cared about, I was just so determined to kill all the dark souls in the world.",** I said softly, regretting all what I have done.

**"But your mother was able to make me change..she helped me become a better person."**, I said with a nod. "It wasn't your fault, Uncle Phoenix. You just wanted to do what you thought would be right.", Grachi said with a thoughtful look.

**"Like your father, you have wisdom as well, Grachi."**, I said with a chuckle. "I love you, Uncle Phoenix.", Grachi smiled brightly. I felt happy and warm to hear that.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"I bought you some Wonka candy.", I said with a slightly amused smile. "Thanks!", Nathan said excitedly as he received the candy from my hand.

"Now don't eat too many.", Erik reprimanded sternly with a soft look. "I know, Dad, I don't want to get fat.", Nathan said with a determined nod.


	98. Chapter 98

(Peter's P.O.V.)

"I miss mom, Uncle Peter.", Mary Lou said softly. "I know. I miss her too.", I said quietly. I was babysitting Mary Lou. My Aunt May had become a victim of the snap, so I and my niece now lived in the Avengers facility.

"Let me make you some banana split ice cream, would you like that?", I asked with a small smile. "Yes, please, it always cheers me up.", Mary Lou said with a bright, grateful smile.

(Natasha's P.O.V.)

"Will dad come by to visit, mom?", Kira asked curiously as she played with Rita and Bronx. "I'm gonna ask him to stop by, you know how much he loves you, Kira.", I said with a nod and a smile.

Kira was now 9 years old as I had started to teach her self defense, and she was learning fast. "I know, mom. He loves you too as well.", Kira said impishly with a beaming grin.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

"Mother...I don't think I can live my entire life without Charles.", I said softly with a sob, tears falling down my face. I was with Mothra in the woods.

_I know how you feel, daughter, everyone still can't move on from what happened._ Mothra thrilled softly with sadness. "I wish there could be a way to bring them back.", I whispered in reverence and pain.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"I'm so proud of you, Grachi.", Goliath said with a smile as he ruffled Grachi's hair with one hand while he was holding a book in his other hand.

"I'm learning how to use my powers and magic fast.", Grachi said with a grin. "Well done, Grachi.", Goliath said with a warm purr.

"Let's go watch your favorite movie.", I said with a chuckle. "Lion King! Yes!", Grachi said with a delighted laugh.

Grachi held my hand as we both walked towards I and Goliath's room. "Well, the movie is just starting.", I said with a soft smile. "I really love Circle of Life.", Grachi said with a shiver of thrilled joy.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

"I miss dad.", James said softly. "So do I.", Aurora said quietly. "I miss him too.", I said with a nod as I hugged my children. Both the twins had a mutation.

(Wade's P.O.V.)

The twins were now 6 years old. They missed their mother so much, and so did I. Jerome's mutation allowed him to create pocket dimensions, and Vitani can can communicate with all felines.

"Here's lunch.", I said softly as I put down the plate of tacos. I had given up making Chimaganas as it wasn't the same without Elisa.

"Thank you, daddy.", Jerome said with a grin. "It looks so good.", Vitani said with a hum as she then took a bite.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

"Hi.", I said warmly as I came into the house next to the facility. "Welcome back, Steve.", Fiona said with a smile as she kissed me.

My grandchildren were watching after the kids. Aaron was now 22 years old. Anthony was now 19 years old. Hope was now 17 years old. Cri-Kee was now 15 years old. Nala and Kovu were now 7 years old.

"Dad!", Nala and Kovu said with a pair of smiles. "Hi, my children.", I said with a chuckle. "How did you spend the day?", I asked curiously.

"We had fun!", Kovu said with a excited giggle. "We played tag with them.", Cri-Kee said with a nod.

"They were sure filled with energy.", Anthony snickered lightly. "They can fly really well now.", Hope said with a warm smile.

(Broadway's P.O.V.)

"You're doing great, Lily.", Storm said with a warm smile. "Keep it up.", I said with a grin. "Thank you, mom, dad.", Lily said with a wide smile. Lily could control earth, wood, and stone.

(Demona's P.O.V.)

I was hanging out at Macbeth's house, and then some knocking was heard on the front door. Macbeth then opened the door to reveal Loki.

"Loki?", I asked in surprise. "Glad I found you. I need your help.", Loki said with a relieved, urgent look.

"Why?", Macbeth asked in confusion. "You two have lived for thousands of years, right?", Loki asked anxiously.

"Yes.", I said with a nod as I raised an eyebrow. "I think you two can set my brother straight.", Loki said with a worried look.

"Thor? What's wrong with him?", Macbeth asked in confusion with a surprised look. "It's best if I show you.", Loki said with a quick, anxious nod.

Loki then took us to a place called New Asgard where the surviving Asgardians are living. "He only comes out once a month.", Valkyrie said with a sigh.

Loki then showed us where Thor was. "He's in there.", Loki said with a look that said 'Worse than it is.'. Macbeth then opened the door, and we saw that the place was a mess.

"Hello.", We then saw Thor, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was also very fat, and he had a tequila bottle in his hands.

His hair, and beard had grown back. "Thor, what happened to you?", I asked in horror and disgust. "I can't go out there, being judged for my failure. Hiding is what I do best.", Thor sighed with a frown.

"So, you just decided to hide and eat many junk food, just to make yourself feel better?", Macbeth asked in shock and disgust.

"What else can I do? Thanos was a madman. He was right. I should have gone for the head before he fucking snapped his fingers.". Thor growled lightly as he flopped into a chair.

"Thor, listen to me. We all are unable to move on from what Thanos did.", I said with a growl. "We know how you feel. We lived for thousands of years, and we lost people that we loved.", Macbeth said with a nod of agreement.

"But what you're doing, it isn't going to make things better.", I said impatiently with a low snarl. "I've tried everything.", Thor said with a weary look.

"We can help you.", I said with a determined nod. "But first, we need you to lose weight.", Macbeth said sharply with a look.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

"How are the students?", Laura asked curiously with a smile. "Same as always, learning fast.", I growled softly with a chuckle.

"I'm still not able to move on from what happened.", Laura said with a sniffle, and I reached out to hug her. I was glad to have Laura with me, but losing Rogue...it was hard on us.

Sure, we had our friends to help us out, and Laura's relationship with Aaron, Steve's grandson seemed to help out a lot, thanks to my relief and surprise. "No one will be able to move on.", I said quietly with a sigh.

(Natasha's P.O.V.)

Vision walked in with Vivianna in his arms. 6 months ago, Vision found the baby Gargoyle abandoned, and he then decided to adopt her.

She has red skin, brown hair with streaks of white. "She is hungry.", I said with a light chuckle. "She is.", Vision said with a smile.

Vision then prepared a milk bottle, and then he started to feed Anna. "There you go, darling. Drink up.". Anna giggled.

"I love you, my baby girl.", Vision said with a warm smile. "She is so adorable.", Hudson said with a chuckle. I have no doubt that if Wanda was here, she would attach to Anna quickly.

(Riley's P.O.V.)

I was in a guest room at the Avengers facility. Maggie and Paxton had become victims of the snap. I found out that Scott, Hope, and Hank Pym too had become victims of the snap as well.

I then decided to care for Cassie, and she grew up into a teenager. Of course, she missed Scott so much. "Daddy!", I then saw Quill walk inside with Tyler in his arms.

Now you may be wondering who is his mother? It's none other than Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel. 4 years ago, we had confessed our feelings, so we became boyfriend and girlfriend.

1 year later, Carol gave birth to Tyler. His full name is Tyler Flik Danvers. Flik comes from the name of a animated ant from the movie called A Bug's life, and I wanted to honor Scott in a way.

Tyler has my skin color, and he has his mother's eye color while his hair is blonde with streaks of my blue hair. Now his powers were a mix of my powers and Carol's powers.

Carol was in space doing her duties, but every once in a while, she would try to visit me and Tyler as much as she could. Quill had been taking turns going into space, yet he was still depressed about having lost Gamora and his teammates.

Quill had helped me with my problems, and he became like a second best friend to me. "Did you have fun with Uncle Quill?", I asked with a amused smile.

"Yes, he showed me how to dance.", Tyler said with a giggle. "He's a natural! He especially likes to dance to rock n' roll.", Quill chuckled with a laugh.

"Thank you, Quill.", I said with a grateful nod. "What are friends for?", Quill said with a grin.

(Scott's P.O.V.)

I finally got out of the Quantum Realm. But I saw that the world had become...something filled with sadness and pain. I then found a memorial that said the vanished.

"My god.", I said in horror and terror. "No. Please. Please, please, no, no, no.", I said frantically as I checked to see if Cassie's name wasn't on one of those.

"Excuse me. Sorry.", I said hastily as I ran past people to check more of those memorials. "No, Cassie, no.", I said, panting heavily.

"No. No, no. Please, please, please, please... No, Cassie...", I then saw my name on one of the memorials. "What?", I said in shock and confusion.

I then started to run towards to the house where Cassie lived. I then started to ring the door bell, and knock on the door.

Then a teenage girl opened it, and her face was filled with shock, and happiness. She then placed her hands on my cheeks.

"Cassie?", I asked quietly in shock and awe. "Dad?", Cassie cried with a sob. We then hugged each other.

"You're so big!", I said with a wide, awed smile. "Have you been living by yourself?", I asked worriedly.

"No, Uncle Riley has been taking care of me for the past 5 years after my mom and Paxton were killed in the snap.", Cassie said softly with a light shake of her head. "What?", I asked in surprise and confusion.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I was in the main room with Natasha, Quill, Riley, Jean, and Angela. Natasha's hair was now red with blonde tips at the end. We were talking to our allies through the holographic video screen.

"How's it going in New Olympus?", Angela asked with a inquisitive look. "Everything is calm for now.", Taurus said with a relieved smile.

"It's a bit tough being a leader of the clan.", Sora said with a sigh. "We have been helping humans after what happened with the snap.", Zafiro said with a nod.

"Xanatos is still upset about happened to Fox.", Puck said with a heavy, weary frown. "We all are.", Titania said exhaustively with a nod.

"Crimes have been happening, but I and my clan have been able to stop the crimes.", Griff said with a slight grin. "That's great to know.", I said with a warm nod.

"How are the Gargoyle kids, Okoye?", Jean asked softly. "They have grown up and learned so much, but T'Challa's son misses his father and aunt Shuri so much.", Okoye said with a sigh.

"I can imagine.", Angela said with a frown as she slightly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we boarded that highly suspect warship Danvers pinged.", Rocket said with a scowl.

"It was an infectious garbage scowl.", Nebula said with a huff. "So, thanks for the hot tip.", Cable said shortly. He and Nebula were now dating.

"Well, you were closer.", Carol said with a glare. "Yeah, and now we smell like garbage.", Rocket said with a sharp growl.

"And Quill. Next month, it's your turn to come back to space and help us.", Rocket said with a look. "I understand.", Quill said with a resigned nod.

"You get a reading on those tremors?", Jean asked anxiously. "It was a mild subduction under the African plate.", Okoye said with a shrug.

"Do we have a visual? How are we handling it?", Natasha asked quickly. "Nat, it's an earthquake under the ocean. We handle it by not handling it.", Okoye said with a gesture.

"Carol, are we seeing you here next month?", Riley asked curiously with a anxious look. "Probably till the end of next month.", Carol said with a sigh and a weary smile.

"What, you gonna get another haircut?" Rocket asked with a snort. "Listen, fur-face. I'm covering a lot of territory. The things that are happening on Earth are happening everywhere, on thousands of planets.", Carol said sharply.

"That's a good point.", Rocket said with a paw, understanding well enough. "But I will try to visit next month, so I can spend time with Riley and Tyler.", Carol said with a determined nod.

"Mama!", Tyler said with a hand out. "He misses you so much.", Riley said softly as he held Tyler in his arms.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll promise to visit next month, and we will spend time together.", Carol said gently to Tyler.

"All right. Uh, well... This channel is always active. So, anything goes sideways... Anyone's making trouble where they shouldn't... Comes through us.", I said with a nod. "Okay." The others said shortly as they ended the call.

"Good luck.", Carol said with a nod to Rhodey. "Where are you?", Natasha asked curiously.

"Mexico. The federals found a room full of bodies. Looks like a bunch of cartel guys. Never even had the chance to get their guns off.", Rhodey said with a sigh. "It's probably a rival gang...", Natasha said with a thoughtful nod.

"Except it isn't. It's definitely Barton. What he's done here, what he's been doing for the last few years, I mean, the scene that he left...", Rhodey said sharply with a put-off look.

"I gotta tell you, there's a part of me that doesn't even wanna find him.", Rhodey said with a frown. "Will you find out where he's going next?", Natasha asked anxiously.

"Nat.", Rhodey said softly with a sigh. "Please.", Natasha said with a look. "Okay.", Rhodey said quietly as he then ended the call.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Natasha was crying a bit. "Mom, don't cry.", Kira said quietly as she hugged her mother. "It's okay, Nat.", Angela said softly as she rubbed Natasha's shoulder in comfort.

"You know I'd offer to clip your dinner, but you seem pretty miserable already.", Steve said with a small smile as he came in. "You here to do your laundry?", Natasha asked with a light chuckle.

"And to see my friends.", Steve said with a stronger smile. "How are you and Fiona doing?", I asked with a gesture. "We're doing great.", Steve said with a bright smile.

"Clearly, your friend is fine.", Natasha said with a huff. "You know I saw a pod of whales when I was coming up the bridge.", Steve said with a hum. "In the Hudson?", Riley asked in surprise.

"There's fewer ships, cleaner water.", Steve said with a chuckle. "You know, if you're about to tell me to look on the bright side... Um... I'm about to hit you in the head with a peanut butter sandwich.", Natasha said with a look.

"Mom.", Kira said with a giggle. "Sorry, force of habit.", Steve said with a helpless shrug. "You know I keep telling everybody they should move on and... grow. Some do. But not us.", Steve said with a sigh.

"We all are not able to move on from what Thanos did.", Goliath said with a light growl. I nodded in agreement as the others fell silent.


	99. Chapter 99

(Light's P.O.V.)

"I'll be back.", Erik said with a nod. "Going to the school?", I asked with a understanding smile. Erik had become the headmaster of the Xavier School after Charles became a victim of the snap.

He had been able to help many mutants. "I'll see you later, my love. Take care, Nathan.", Erik said with a kiss upon my forehead, and a hand ruffling Nathan's hair. "Bye, dad.", Nathan said with a smile.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"I will go check on Luke.", Angela said with a sigh. "If I move on, who does this?", Natasha asked desperately with a growl.

"Maybe it doesn't need to be done.", I said with a shrug. "I used to have nothing. And then I got this.", Natasha said with a look.

"This job. This family.", Natasha said softly with a glance at Kira who hugged her mother. "And I was... I was better because of it.", Natasha said with a sigh.

"And even though... they're gone... Now, I'm still trying to be better.", Natasha said with a nod. "I think we all need to get a life.", Goliath said with a frown.

"You first.", Natasha said with a smirk. Then there was a message about an incoming call. "Oh... Hi. Hi! Is anyone home? This is Scott Lang. We met a few years ago, at the airport? In Germany?", We then saw on the screen, Scott and a van behind him.

"What is this?", I asked in surprise and shock. "Scott?", Riley asked in hope and shock. "That's Scott?", Quill asked in surprise.

"Uncle Scott?", Tyler asked with a whimper. "Is this an old message?", Steve asked quickly. "I got really big, and I had my mask on. You wouldn't recognize me.", Scott said on the screen.

"Could it really be?", Riley asked softly, tears falling. "Ant-Man? Ant-Man, I know you know that.", Scott said with a gesture.

"It's the front gate.", Natasha said with a gasp. "I need to talk to you guys.", Scott said urgently. "Let him in.", I said quickly.

As soon as Riley saw Scott, he hugged him so hard. "So spine-crushing!", Scott screamed out in distress. "Riley really missed you, Scott.", Goliath said with a sheepish chuckle.

"Sorry, it's just that I can't believe you are alive!", Riley said with a sob. "I missed you so much!", Riley said with a wide smile as he held Scott closely.

"I missed you too, Riley, and thank you for taking care of Cassie. She told me everything that happened.", Scott said with a grateful smile. "Cassie is your daughter, and she is like a daughter to me as well.", Riley said with a beaming smile.

"So you are Scott Lang?", Quill said with awe. "Yes, who are you?", Scott asked with a raised eyebrow. "His name is Peter Quill, and he is my second best friend.", Riley said with a sheepish nod.

"Second best friend?", Scott asked in surprise. "After I thought you were dead, Quill helped me with my depression, and I helped him with his.", Riley said with a shrug.

"Riley is a very loyal friend.", Quill said with a bright grin. "Who's the kid?", Scott asked curiously. Quill then handed Tyler to Riley.

"This is my...son, Tyler Flik Danvers.", Riley said with a warm smile. "You have a son?!", Scott yelped in surprise.

"Yes, he is now 3 years old.", Riley said with a nod. "Who is the mother?", Scott asked in wonder.

"Carol Danvers, I'll introduce you to her sometime, but here, meet Tyler.", Riley said gently as he handed Tyler to Scott. "Hello, Tyler. I guess I am your Uncle Scott. You are a cute tyke.", Scott chuckled warmly.

Tyler giggled as he touched Scott's cheeks, and hugged him. "Well, anyway, back to the main topic, Scott.", Steve said with a raised eyebrow. Scott then handed Tyler back to Riley.

"Have any of you guys ever studied quantum physics?", Scott asked quietly. "Only in mid-conversation.", I said with a shrug.

"Alright. So... Five years ago, right before... Thanos, I was in a place called the quantum realm.", Scott said sheepishly. "That's where you have been this whole time.", Riley said with a gasp.

"The quantum realm is like its own microscopic universe. To get in there, you have to be incredibly small.", Scott said with a gesture.

"Hope, she's my... She... she was my... She was supposed to pull me out.", Scott said with a frown, looking torn. "And then Thanos happened, and I got stuck in there.", Scott said with a sigh.

"Sorry. That must've been a long 5 years.", Quill said with a wince and a whistle. "If I had known, I would have pulled you out of the Quantum realm myself.", Riley said with a nod.

"Yeah, but that's just it. It wasn't. For me, it was five hours.", Scott said with a weak chuckle. "See, the rules of the quantum realm aren't like they are up here. Everything is unpredictable. Is that anybody's sandwich? I'm starving.", Scott said, looking a bit weary.

"Scott. What are you talking about?", Steve asked in confusion. "So... What I'm saying is... Time works differently in the quantum realm. The only problem is right now, we don't have a way to navigate it.", Scott said with a nod.

"But what if we did? I can't stop thinking about it. What if we could somehow control the chaos, and we could navigate it?", Scott said. "What are you saying, Scott?", Riley asked with wide eyes, seeming to realize something.

"What if there was a way that we can enter the quantum realm at a certain point in time but then exit the quantum realm at another point in time? Like... Like before Thanos.", Scott said with a gesture.

"Wait, are you talking about a time machine?", I said with a shocked look. "No. No, of course not. No, not a time machine. It's more like a... Yeah, a time machine. I know it's crazy. It's crazy.", Scott said with a resigned nod.

"But I can't stop thinking about it. There's gotta be... Some way... It's crazy.", Scott said with a sheepish shrug. "Scott, I get e-mails from a raccoon. So, nothing sounds crazy anymore.", Natasha said with a smirk.

"So, who do we talk to about this?", Scott asked curiously. "I know a guy.", Steve said with a nod. We then went to Tony's cabin, and we tried to convince him to help us. But he refused to as he was afraid to lose his daughter, Morgan Stark.

We met with Bruce in a restaurant, and he had changed so much. He and Hulk kinda merged into one being, so his nickname is Professor Hulk.

We were talking to him about the time heist. Then some kids came, and asked to take a photo with Bruce. Scott took the photo and he asked the kids if they wanted to take a photo with him as he is Ant-Man.

The kids didn't respond. "They're Hulk fans. They don't know Ant-Man.", Bruce said with a light chuckle. Then the kids had wide eyes and wild hair.

"What the?", I asked in surprise. "Their hair.", Goliath said with amazement. "What just?", Natasha asked in confusion.

"They look so..", Steve said, a smirk forming on his face. "My hair!", The girl shrieked in dismay. "Let's get out of here before they take a picture of us, and post it on the internet!", The boy said with a terrified look.

"Come on!" The kids then ran. "What just happened?", Bruce blinked in shock and confusion. I then saw Riley wink at Scott, and I smiled knowing,that Riley must have made electricity run through the carpet, and it shocked the kids a bit.

"Thanks, Riley.", Scott said with a grateful chuckle. "You are awesome, man!" Quill said with a laugh as he high fived Riley.

"You did that? Why, Riley?", Bruce asked directly. "Let me make this clear. No one..I mean no one, makes fun of my best friend Scott.", Riley said sharply as his face was inches from Bruce's face.

"Man, Riley looks so protective and mad.", Steve said with a low whistle. "He's protective of family and friends, and Scott counts as part of that.", Goliath put in with a nod.

"If you make fun of Scott again...you won't want to find out what I might do to you, understood?", Riley asked with a low growl. "Crystal clear.", Bruce nodded firmly.

"Let's just go to the facility.", I said with a gesture. We all then started to try to take tests with Scott going into the Quantum Realm. But it wasn't working right.

First, he came back as a teen, then as a old man, and as a baby. He was turned back to his self finally. "This isn't good.", Hudson said with a groan.

"Jean, Goliath, do me a favor. Call the others.", Steve said directly with a stern look. "Okay.", Goliath said with a understanding nod.

_Jean, leave the kids at the Mansion._ Dark Phoenix said quietly. _Why?_ I asked, slightly worried.

_Something bad is going to happen, but I'm not sure what is._ Dark Phoenix said uneasily with a sigh. _Okay._ I said, frowning slightly.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"Got a call from Jean. She wants us to head to the facility.", I said with a confused look. "What for?", Erik asked quietly, looking bewildered.

"I'm not sure, but she told us to leave Nathan at the X-Mansion.", I said with a soft nod.

(Deadpool's P.O.V.)

"Jasmine and the others will look after you.", I said to my kids warmly. "Okay, Daddy.", Jerome and Vitani said with understanding nods.

"I'll stop by later.", I said with a reassuring smile as I left the X-Mansion. Goliath better be right. I have a funny feeling about this.

(Scott's P.O.V.)

I was sitting on a bench, and I was about to eat my taco. When this wind came in, and everything from my taco fell out.

I saw this ship land in the yard, and out came a Raccoon, and an alien with cybernetics. There was also this man with cybernetics.

"Rhodey, careful on re-entry. There's an idiot on the landing zone.", The female alien said with a scowl. Then swift as a bee, Riley had the female alien pinned down to the ground, and his legs were around the female alien's head.

"What?", The female alien asked sharply. "Let me make it clear to you, I do not like it when someone makes fun of my friend.", Riley said with a soft growl.

"Understand?", Riley asked with a harsh glare. "Now say sorry to Scott, Nebula.", Riley said with a gesture.

"Fine. Sorry, Scott.", Nebula apologized, and I nodded slightly, smiling as I accepted the apology. Riley noticed, and let go of Nebula.

Nebula then walked away once she got up, dusting off her body. Rhodey then landed near me, nearly startling me. "What's up, regular sized man?", Rhodey asked with a smirk.

Riley then glared at him, and Rhodey walked away. Bruce then came, and he handed me his tacos before walking away.

"Now that was nice.", Riley said with a approving nod as he then went back inside, and I happily ate my gifted tacos.

(Demona's P.O.V.)

We then heard knocking on the door. "I'll get it.", Macbeth said with a nod. We then saw Bruce and Rocket.

"Demona? Macbeth?", Bruce asked in surprise. "What are you two doing here?", Rocket asked almost curiously with a scowl.

"Loki came to ask us to help his brother, and we kinda were able to help him", I said with a smirk. "Bruce, Rocket!", Thor bellowed happily.

Thor had been able to lose weight, and he was now muscular, but he still had his long hair and beard.

"Anyway, we are here to ask for your help.", Rocket said with a nod. "Which is?", Macbeth asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

(Bruce's P.O.V.)

Natasha had gone to Japan to search for Clint. She had asked me to take Kira to the X-Mansion. "We'll pick you up later.", I said with a kiss upon Kira's forehead as I got her off my shoulders, letting her down to the ground.

"Bye, dad.", Kira said with a kiss to my cheeks after she gestured for me to kneel down to the ground. "Bye, sweetie. I love you.", I said warmly to Kira before I headed out.

(Riley's P.O.V.)

Scott was trying on the Quantum suit with Bruce, Nebula, and Rhodey's help. "Hey, hey, hey. Easy, easy!", Scott said with a slightly put off look.

"I'm being very careful.", Bruce said with a look. "No, you're being very Hulky.", Scott said with a scoff.

"I'm being careful.", Bruce said with a stern frown. "How can you be careful when you have giant hands?", Quill said with a raised eyebrow.

"These are Pym Particles, alright? And ever since Hank Pym got snapped out of existence, this is it. This is what we have. We're not making any more.", Scott said sharply with a barely audible growl.

"Scott, calm down.", I said urgently with a stern growl. "Sorry. We've got enough for one round trip each. That's it. No do-overs. Plus two test runs.", Scott said hastily before he accidentally pressed a button, and he shrank before growing back to his size.

"One test run.", Scott said with a groan. "Were you three waiting for Scott to make a mistake, and make a fool out of him?", I asked sharply with a glare at Bruce, Rhodey, and Nebula. The three shook their heads.

"All right. I'm not ready for this.", Scott said quickly, shaking his head in dismay. "I'm game. I'll do it.", Clint said with a determined nod. Clint then was wearing the suit. "Great to see you, Clint.", Jean said with a warm grin at Clint.


	100. Chapter 100

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Clint, now you're gonna feel a little discombobulated from the chronoshift. Don't worry about it.", Bruce said to Clint with a nod. "Wait a second, let me ask you something.", Rhodey piped up with a hand.

"If we can do this, you know, go back in time, why don't we just find baby Thanos, you know? And...", Rhodey said lightly as he then made some signs with his hands.

"First of all, that's horrible.", I said with a groan of disgust. "It's Thanos.", Rhodey said with a gesture of his hands to point out that Thanos's a villain.

"And secondly, time doesn't work that way. Changing the past doesn't change the future.", Bruce said with a look. "But it worked when we traveled back in time with the Phoenix Gate.", Rhodey said with a nod.

"And saved Riley from getting killed.", Clint said with a grin. "What?", Scott asked in confusion. "Long story.", Riley said offhandedly with a hand.

"The Phoenix Gate was sentient, working with magic to help us travel over in time, but this, this is a literally technological time machine! We cannot meddle with time on this one.", I pointed out with a stern look, making sure that everyone understands directly.

"Jean's right. It was magic that you used to travel back in time.", Bruce said with a nod of agreement. "Look, we go back, we get the stones before Thanos gets them...Thanos doesn't have the stones. Problem solved.", Scott said with a emotional look.

"Bingo.", Clint said with a finger along with a nod. "That's not how it works.", Nebula said with a frown. "Well, that's what I heard.", Clint said with a gesture.

"What? By who? Who told you that?", Bruce asked with a bewildered look. "Star Trek, Terminator, TimeCop, Time After Time. Basically, any movie that deals with time travel.", Rhodey said with a look as he counted off every movie he saw.

"I don't know why everyone believes that, but that isn't true. Think about it: If you travel to the past, that past becomes your future. And your former present becomes the past. Which can't now be changed by your new future...", Bruce said, straining the words properly to make us understand.

"Exactly.", Nebula said with a nod of agreement. "So Back to the Future's a bunch of bullshit?", Scott asked, looking distraught.

Clint then was on the platform getting ready for the time travel. "All right, Clint. We're going in 3.. 2.. 1...", Lexington said calmly as he pressed the button.

(Clint's P.O.V.)

I then let out a scream of pain as I landed on the ground. I then found myself on my farm, and I walked over to the house. i then picked up my son's baseball glove.

"Cooper? Where are my headphones?", Lila shouted, and I gasped, ran to the porch. "Lila!", I shouted. "Lila!", I shouted as I opened the door, but I shrank back down.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Clint then came back, and he was bent over. "Hey, hey. Look at me. You okay?", Natasha asked hastily in concern. "Yeah, it worked.", Clint said with a grin as he held up a baseball glove.

We were all now in the room trying to find out which timeline to travel back into the past as the Stones could be anywhere. Not all of us would go as some of us would stay to guard the base.

"Okay, so the "how" works. Now we gotta figure out the "when," and the "where.", Steve said with a nod as screens lighted up, showing all the Stones individually.

"Almost everyone in this room has had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones.", Erik said with a thoughtful frown.

"Well, I'd substitute the word 'encounter' for 'damn near been killed by one of the six Infinity Stones.'", Tony said with a scowl. "I haven't. I don't even know what the hell you're all talking about.", Scott said with a shrug.

"Regardless, we only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each.", Bruce said with a anxious sigh. "And these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history.", Goliath said with a frown.

"Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in.", Vision said with a thoughtful hum. "Which means we have to pick our targets.", Light said with a quiet gasp.

"Correct.", Tony said with a smirk. "So. Let's start with the Aether. Thor, what do you know?", Demona asked with a gesture.

"Let's hope it works. I want my sister back.", Quicksilver said quietly, looking like he's hopeful and worried at the same time. "Let's hope this brings everyone back.", Xanatos said with a nod of agreement. He really misses Fox.

"Thor, you go first.", Steve said with a grunt. "Okay, er, first, I gotta tell you the gist before I explain on.", Thor said anxiously as he explained how he was depressed until Macbeth and Demona helped him.

"You are our friend, Thor.", Demona said with a warm smile. "Friends help each other.", Macbeth said with a nod of agreement, grinning softly.

"Thanks, guys. I needed to hear that. Right, now, the Aether.", Thor said gratefully as he then talked about the reality stone. Then it was Quill's turn.

"Okay, I stole the power stone from Morag.", Quill said with a laugh, pulling a cocky grin. "Is that a person?", Bruce asked in curiosity.

"Morag's a planet.", Rocket said with a nod. "A planet? Like in outer space?", Scott asked with a lost, surprised look.

"Oh, look. It's like a little puppy, all happy and everything.", Rocket said to Scott as he then patted his hair like petting a puppy. "Do you wanna go to space?", Rocket asked playfully.

"Uh..Rocket, I think you should stop.", I said anxiously as I saw Riley. "Nah, let him do it.", Quill said quickly, looking excited as he held up his comm, seeming to wait to take the perfect picture.

"You wanna go to space, puppy? I'll get you to space.", Rocket said teasingly. Rocket then let out a shout, and I saw his hair poof up as he then had static fur. Quill then started to laugh uproariously.

"Now that's a better look for you, Rocket!", Quill said as he took pictures. "I have to agree with Quill.", Tony said, snickering loudly.

"What happened?", Rocket asked in confusion. "Your fur is poofy!", Brooklyn said with a bellowing laugh.

"This is so going on the internet!", Quill chortled happily. "Gods, first time I ever seen a raccoon with poofy, static fur!", Logan roared in laughter.

"So funny!", Goliath chuckled lightly with a laugh. "Not bad at all, don't you think, Bronx?", Hudson grinned, snickering lightly. Bronx kind of was laughing as well

"And you have static fur.", Cable said with a chortling snort. "Thank you, Riley, again.", Scott said with a grateful grin, nodding lightly.

"You were the one who did this?", Rocket asked in shock and surprise. Riley then lifted up his hand, and had electricity run through his hand. "Yes.", Riley said with a soft growl.

"Why?", Rocket asked with a low growl. "No one makes fun of my best friend, fur face.", Riley said with a loud, sharp snarl.

"He is pissed off.", Erik said with a low whistle. "Now you don't want to find out what else I can do, understood, Raccoon?", Riley asked with a glare at Rocket.

"Crystal clear, Riley.", Rocket spoke with a nod, looking resigned with respect in his eyes. "Well, now that's over.", Steve said with a small smile.

"Thanos found the soul stone on Vormir.", Nebula said with a nod. "What is Vormir?", Goliath asked in confusion.

"A dominion of death, at the very center of Celestial existence. It's where... Thanos murdered my sister.", Nebula said with a harsh frown. "Noted.", Broadway said with a wince, nodding lightly.

(Natasha's P.O.V.)

"That Time Stone guy...", I asked curiously as I was laying down on the table. "Doctor Strange.", Bruce said with a nod.

"Yeah, what kind of doctor was he?", I asked lowly. "Neurosurgeon meets rabbit from a hat. Nice place in the village, though.", Tony said with a hum as he rolled a rubber ball in his hands.

"Yeah. Sullivan Street. Hmm... Bleecker.", Bruce said with a shrug. "Wait, he lived in New York?", I asked in surprise. "No. He lived in Toronto. ", Tony said with a huff, sounding sarcastic.

"Guys, if you pick the right year, there are three stones in New York.", I said with a slowly realizing nod. "Call from Kira.", Bruce called out, holding up a phone.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

We have found the perfect places for the three teams to go back in time to find the infinity stones.

"All right. We have a plan. Six stones, three teams. One shot.", Steve said with a nod. "Now it's time to pick who is going.", Hudson said with a sigh.

Steve, Fiona, Natasha, Peter, Thor, Demona, Macbeth, Bruce, Nebula, Rocket, Scott, Tony, Clint, Light, Rhodey, Storm, and Vision will go back in time to search for the stones. The group was now walking in a line to the Quantum Tunnel, and they were all wearing Quantum suits.

"Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends... We lost family... We lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back.", Goliath said softly yet clearly. The group now were in a circle as they stood on the platform of the Quantum Tunnel.

"Goliath's right. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs.", Steve said with a stern look.

"Most of us are going somewhere we know. But it doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win.", Steve said with a determined nod.

"Whatever it takes. Good luck.", Steve said with a grin. "He's pretty good at that.", Rocket said with a chuckle.

"Right?", Scott said with a laugh. "All right. You heard the man. Stroke those keys, jolly green and jolly blue.", Tony said with a gesture.

"Tractors engaged.", Lexington said with a nod, pushing buttons. "Gears fired up.", Hank grinned softly.

"You promise to bring that back in one piece, right?", Quill asked Clint sharply as he was holding the shrunken Benatar in his hands. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay. I'll do my best.", Clint said with a smirk.

"As promises go, that was pretty lame.", Rocket said with a snort. "Careful, Light.", Erik said with a worried nod. "Don't get killed.", I said sharply with a growl.

"Careful, mother.", Angela said with a anxious frown. "We will.", Light said with a determined nod. "We will come back.", Demona said with a warm smile.

"Everyone ready?", Hank asked with a nod. "We all are ready.", Peter said, giving out a thumbs up. "See you in a minute.", Natasha said with a soft smile.

The Quantum Tunnel then activated, and the others were gone. "Good luck, guys.", Riley said softly.

"We're all counting on you.", Raven said with anxiety, biting her lip. "Don't fail us.", Wade muttered lowly.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

We then landed in New York 2012, during the attack on New York. "Okay, now what?", Fiona asked hastily as our Quantum suits were now replaced with some of our old suits.

"All right, we all have our assignments. Two stones uptown, one stone, down. Stay low. Keep an eye on the clock.", I said with a sharp nod. "Got it.", Vision said with a understanding nod.

"Is that the Hulk?", Peter asked with a finger, wide eyes. We saw past Hulk smash a car. I saw our Bruce hold his head in embarrassment. "Okay, here is the team who will go for the Time stone.", I said quickly.


	101. Chapter 101

(Bruce's P.O.V.)

Vision and I arrived to the Sanctum. "I'd be careful going that way. We just had the floors waxed.", The Ancient one said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ma'am, we're looking for Doctor Strange.", Vision said respectfully. "You're about... five years too early. Stephen Strange is currently performing surgery about twenty blocks that way.", The Ancient one said with a slightly amused look.

"What do you want from him?", The Ancient one asked with suspicion. "That, actually.", I said quietly, pointing to the Time Stone.

"Ah. I'm afraid not.", The Ancient one said with a shake of her head. "Sorry, but I wasn't asking.", I said softly as I was talking forward.

"You don't wanna do this.", The Ancient one said with a frown. "Ah, you're right, We don't. But we need that stone, and we don't have time to beat it-", Vision said quickly as he joined me.

Suddenly, we felt ourselves getting pushed back. I saw my body on the ground, and I then saw that I was in astral form.

Vision now looked like a human, having peach tan skin, and fuzzy brown hair. "Let's start over, shall we?", The Ancient One said shortly with a hum.

(Light's P.O.V.)

We were now in Asgard of the year 2013. "This is where you lived?", I asked in amazement and awe. "It looks awesome.", Rocket said with a whistle.

We then were hiding behind some statues. "That's Jane.", Thor said quietly with longing. "All right. Here's the deal, Tubby: You're gonna charm her and I'm gonna poke her with this thing, and extract the Reality Stone and get gone, lickety-split.", Rocket said with a grin.

"Wouldn't that be a little...I don't know, hurt Jane with that?", I asked with a wince. "Who's the fancy broad?", Rocket asked curiously as we saw Thor looking over with a lost look.

"It's my Mother. She dies today.", Thor said quietly. Rocket winced. "Oh. That's today?", I asked softly with a frown.

"I can't do this. I can't do this. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have, this was a bad idea.", Thor said, looking panicked. "Thor, calm down.", I said reassuringly with a bit of sharp tone.

"Come here.", Rocket said with a paw gesture. "No, no, no. I think I'm having...I'm having a panic attack. I shouldn't be here...this is...this is a bad-", Thor said anxiously.

"Come here. Right here.", Rocket said quickly before he slapped Thor on the face. "You think you're the only one who lost people? What do you think we're doing here? I lost the only family I ever had. Gamora, Groot, Drax, the chick with the antenna, all gone.", Rocket said with a growl.

"We all lost family.", I said with a nod of agreement as I leaned upon the statue. "Now, I get that you miss your mom. But she's gone. Really gone. And there are plenty of people who are only kinda gone.", Rocket said with a urgent look.

"I lost my clan thousands of years ago, and there was no way to bring them back.", I said softly with a quiet sigh.

"But you can help them. So is it too much to ask that you brush the crumbs outta your beard, make schmoopy talk to Pretty Pants, and when she's not looking, suck out the Infinity Stone and help me get my family back?", Rocket asked sharply with a nod.

"Okay.", Thor said softly, sniffling. "Are you crying?", I asked quietly, feeling a bit surprised. "No...Yes!", Thor said with denial before nodding.

"Calm down, Thor.", I said warmly. "Get it together! You can do this. You can do this. All right?", Rocket said hastily.

"Yes, I can.", Thor said with a nod of understanding. "Good.", Rocket said with satisfaction. I then started to follow Rocket.

"Alright, Heartbreaker. She's alone. This is our shot.", Rocket said with a grin before we turned around to see Thor walking away. "Thor? Thor!", I called out quickly.

"Change of plans. Light, you're going to have to help me.", Rocket said with a groan and a sigh. "When we get the stone, I'm going to give Thor a huge scolding.", I said with a growl. "So will I.", Rocket said with a huff.

(Demona's P.O.V.)

We now were in the year 2014, and we were on the planet called Morag. "Alright. Bring it down low. Right on that line. That's it. Down, down.", Rhodey said with gestures.

I then kicked away some sort of creature. "Hey, can we hurry it up?", Clint asked quickly. "Guys, chop-chop. Come on. We're on a clock.", Natasha said with a nod.

"This place is giving me the creeps.", Macbeth said with a moan of disgust. "Me too.", I said with a low growl.

"All that is really helpful. ", Rhodey said with a smirk. "Take care, okay?", Natasha said with an anxious smile.

"Take that stone and come back. No messing around.", Storm said, looking stern with a sharp nod. "Hey. You got this.", Clint said with a salute and a grin.

"Let's get it done. Yes, sir.", Rhodey said with a thumbs up. "You guys watch each other's six.", Storm said with a smile.

We then got on the ship and started to fly off to the planet Vormir. "We're a long way from Budapest.", Clint said with a wide smile. "Still the same person as before, huh, Clint?", I asked with a chuckle.

(Nebula's P.O.V.)

"The coordinates for Vormir are laid in. All they have to do is not fall out.", I said shortly. "Okay, so, uhh... We just wait around for the past Quill to show up and then he leads us to the Power Stone, is that it?", Storm said with a gesture.

"Let's take cover. We're not the only ones in 2014 looking for the stones.", I said quickly. "Wait a minute, what are you talking about right now? Who else is looking for these stones?", Rhodey asked hastily in confusion.

"My father, my sister... and me.", I said quietly with a frown. "And you? Where are you right now?", Rhodey asked with a bewildered, surprised look.

"I can make some clouds cover us and our ship so Quill doesn't spot us.", Storm said with a grin. "Then do it.", I said with a quick nod.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I was making some food along with Goliath, Raven, Broadway, Riley, and Erik. We knew the others would be hungry when they get back.

(Erik's P.O.V.)

I don't want anything bad to happen to Light. I don't want our son to grow up without his mother. I can still remember the day that Nathan said his first words.

-Flashback-

_I was in the living room, playing with Nathan, and he was drooling on a plush toy. __"Okay, Nathan, that's enough.", I said gently with a stern look._

_"I'm going to have to put this in the washer.", I said with a slight groan. __"Dada.", Nathan said loudly._

_"Did..did you just talk?", I asked in shock and anticipation. __"Dada!", Nathan called out out happily, reaching his hands out._

_I then picked up my son, and hugged him close to my chest. __"Oh, Nathan. You said it! You're such a good boy, son!", I laughed happily._

_"Dada!", Nathan said happily with a a giggle. __"Hi, Erik, I rented out the Charlie and the Chocolate factory movie for us to watch.", Light said with a nod as she came into the house._

_"Why are you smiling?", Light asked in slight confusion and curiosity. __"Go on, Nathan.", I said softly as I slightly loosened Nathan to let him reach his hands out._

_"Mama!", Nathan called out, smiling. __"Did he just talk?", Light asked with a gasp, tears falling. __"Yes, he said his first words.", I said with a proud, wide smile._

_"I'm so proud of you, Nathan!", Light said with a sob as she hugged us, kissing Nathan between us. __"We both are.", I said with a chuckle._

(Tony's P.O.V.)

I and Peter were now inside the Avengers tower. I saw the past version of us surrounding Loki. "Stay down, Loki.", 2012 Jean said with a glare, flaring up her hands.

"Got to hustle, Cap. Things look like they're just about wrapped up here.", I said quickly. "Got it. I'm approaching the elevator now.", Steve said hastily.

"If it's all the same to you... I'll have that drink now.", 2012 Loki said with a nod and a smile. "That's Loki?", Peter asked with wide eyes.

"Yep.", I said with a nod. "All right. Good one. No standing around, I'm closing up this door for later. By the way, feel free to clean up.", The 2012 me said to the 2012 Steve.

"Uh, Mr. Rogers. I almost forgot that that suit did nothing for your ass.", I said quietly with a smirk. "No one asked you to look, Tony.", Steve said with a huff.

"Yeah, Tony, nobody asked you.", Fiona said with a hiss. "It's ridiculous.", I whispered lowly.

"I think you look great, Cap. As far as I'm concerned, that's America's ass.", Scott said with a chuckle as he was small, and was on my shoulder.

"Here's the magic wand.", 2012 Natasha said with a nod. "STRIKE team's coming to secure it.", 2012 me said with a hum.

"Who are these guys?", Scott asked in confusion. "They are SHIELD...Well, actually Hydra. But we didn't know that yet.", I said quietly with a slight shrug.

"Seriously, you didn't? I mean...they look like bad guys.", Scott said, sounding shocked yet horrified. "You're small, but you're talking loud.", Peter said with a huff.

"All right, you're up, little buddy.", I said quickly. "There's our stone.", Peter said with a nod. "Alright. Flick me.", Scott said quickly.

Then Peter and I started flying around the tower. "All right, Cap. I got our scepter in the elevator just passing the 80th floor.", I said with a grin.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

I then handed the staff to Fiona. "I got it, Steve.", Fiona said with a reassuring grin.

(Tony's P.O.V.)

I and Peter were now wearing Shield stealth suits as we saw the 2012 Avengers walk out of the elevator. "Thumbelina, do you copy? I've got eyes on the prize. It's go-time.", I said quietly.

"Bombs away.", Scott said, sounding determined. "Is... is that Axe body spray?", Scott asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I had a can just for emergencies. Relax. Can we focus, please?", I said hastily. "I'm going inside you. Now.", Scott said quickly.

"May I ask you where you're going?", 2012 Alexander Pierce asked with a frown. "To lunch and then Asgard. I'm sorry, you are?", 2012 Thor asked in confusion.

"Alexander Pierce. He's the man, one of the folks behind Nick Fury.", 2012 me said with a smirk. "My friends call me Mr. Secretary. I'm gonna have to ask you to turn that prisoner over to me.", 2012 Alexander Pierce said with a glare at Loki who rolled his eyes.

"Loki will be answering to Odin himself.", 2012 Thor said with a light growl. "Oh, he's gonna answer to us. Odin can have what's left. And I'm gonna need that case, that's been SHIELD property for over 70 years." 2012 Alexander Pierce said with a nod.

"Hand over that case, Stark.", A agent said with a harsh frown. "All right, move it, Stuart Little. Things are getting dicey up here. Let's go.", I said anxiously.

"I'm not gonna argue who's got the higher authority here, all right?", 2012 me said with a hand up, frowning. "You promise me you won't die?", Scott asked in worry.

"You're only giving me a mild cardiac arrhythmia.", I said with a huff. "That doesn't sound mild.", Scott muttered.

"I need the case.", 2012 Alexander Pierce said with a slightly angry look. "I know you got a lotta pull. I'm just saying...", 2012 me said with gestures while frowning.

"Okay. Then give me the case.", 2012 Alexander Pierce said, looking a bit annoyed now. "Do it, Scott!", Peter said quickly.

"Window's closing. Pull my pin!", I whispered harshly. "Here goes!", Scott yelled. "Stark? Stark?", 2012 Alexander Pierce asked in horror and concern.

The 2012 version of me fell to the floor, and was now convulsing. "Look, he's convulsing. Give him air! Medic!", 2012 Alexander Pierce called out in terror.

"MEDIC! You guys, some help!", I called out in warning. "Stark, you- your chest machine?", 2012 Alexander Pierce asked in shock and terror. The case then slid over to us.

"I got it.", Peter said with a grin as he picked it up quickly. "Good. Now let's go.", I said with a nod.


	102. Chapter 102

(Tony's P.O.V.)

"Good job. Meet me in the alley. I'm gonna grab a quick slice.", I said with a chuckle. "Come on, let's go.", Peter said with a nod as he walked on, and then the door came flying open. Peter was hit.

"Peter!", I called out in worry. "No more stairs!", Hulk roared in anger and frustration. I saw the space stone jump out of the case, and it slid over to 2012 Loki. 2012 Loki grabbed it, and used a portal to escape.

"The case. It's, uhh... Where's the case? Where's Loki? Loki!", 2012 Thor shouted in confusion and shock.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?", Peter said with a groan as he got up, joining me. "Oh, we blew it.", I said with a wince.

(Fiona's P.O.V.)

"Tony, what's going on? Tell me you found that cube.", I asked anxiously as I listened for a reply, but nothing. I continued walking on until I groaned when I saw someone blocking my way.

"Oh, you gotta be shitting me.", I muttered as it's 2012 Steve barely across the bridge. "I have eyes on Loki. 14th floor.", 2012 Steve said with a nod.

"I am not Loki. And I don't wanna hurt you.", I said with a frown as I placed the case down on the floor. 2012 Steve charged towards me, and I took out my spear to protect myself from getting hit by his shield.

I tried to kick him, but he kicked me in the stomach, sending me backwards, flying a bit. "I can do this all day.", 2012 Steve said with a grin.

"Yeah, I know, I know.", I muttered lowly as I had fought my Steve in mock battles during the time of hiding. 2012 Steve then threw his shield at me, but I used my spear to deflect it.

He then started to throw punches at me, and I didn't want to hurt him, but I had no choice. He was then grabbing me by the head. I tried to kick him, but I kicked the case, and it fell down below us.

I then tried to make 2012 Steve trip, but he made me trip as well. We both fell, and we crashed through a glass floor. Then we rolled down the stairs before hitting the floor.

I hissed in pain as I saw that the glass shards had cut me. I then slowly stood up. "Where did you get this?", 2012 Steve asked in shock and confusion.

I saw in his hand, the necklace that my Steve gave me, and it originally belonged to his mother. I then tried to grab Loki's scepter, but 2012 Steve was quick to have me in a chokehold.

"Bucky... is... alive!", I brokenly called out. "What?", 2012 Steve asked in surprise. I then took that chance to punch him in the face.

Quickly, I grabbed the scepter, and pointed at 2012 Steve's chest. He then fell to the floor, knocked out. "Sorry, Steve.", I said softly as I stood up.

"That's America's ass.", I said with a low purr of delight. I then started to walk away. "Steve is so going to freak out when he sees me like this.", I muttered to myself.

(Bruce's P.O.V.)

"Please, please!", I said, pleading out loud. "I'm sorry, I can't help you, Bruce, and Vision.", The Ancient One said with a shake of her head, frowning.

"If I give up the Time Stone to help your Reality, I'm dooming my own.", The Ancient One said with a sharp glance at me and Vision.

"With all due respect, I'm not sure the science really supports that.", Vision said with a resigned look. The Ancient One creates a projection with a long ray that simulates the flow of time.

"The Infinity Stones create what you experience as the flow of time. Remove one stone and that flow splits.", The Ancient One said with a lecturing look. Shows a black stream indicating a point of divergence.

"Now, this may benefit your reality, but my new one…not so much, In this new branched Reality, without our chief weapon against the forces of darkness, our world will be overrun.", The Ancient One said with a anxious look.

"Millions will suffer. So, tell me, Doctor, can your science prevent all that?", The Ancient One asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but we can erase it. Because once we are done with the stones, we can return each one to its own timeline at the moment it was taken.", I said thoughtfully as I took the projected stone back to its proper place.

"So, chronologically, in that reality, it never left.", Vision said with a nod of agreement. "But you are leaving out the most important part. In order to return the stones, you have to survive.", The Ancient One said with a frown.

"We will. I will. I promise.", I said with a understanding nod. "I can't risk this Reality on a promise. It is the duty of the Sorcerer Supreme to protect the Time Stone.", The Ancient One said with a sharp look.

"Then, why the hell did Strange give it away?", Vision asked quietly. "What did you say?", The Ancient One asked sharply, her eyes wide.

"Strange, he gave it away. He gave it to Thanos.", I said softly with a nod. "Willingly?", The Ancient One asked in shock. "Yes.", Vision said with a slight nod.

" ...Why?", The Ancient One asked in confusion and surprise. "I have no idea. Maybe he made a mistake.", I said quietly with a shrug, shaking my head. "Or I did.", The Ancient One said quietly.

We then were returned to our bodies. The Ancient One then removed the Time Stone from the Eye of Agamotto. "Strange is meant to be the best of us.", The Ancient One said with a sigh.

"So he must have done it for a reason.", Vision said with a surprised smile. "I fear you might be right.", The Ancient One said softly as she handed me the Time Stone.

"Thank you.", I said with a grateful nod. "I'm counting on you, Bruce, Vision. We all are.", The Ancient One said with a stern, determined look.

(2014 Gamora's P.O.V.)

Before entering the room, I had seen Ronan, and I felt really bad for him. I, Thanos, and my sister were on the warship. "Run diagnostics. Show me her memory file.", Thanos said urgently, sharply.

"Sire, the file appears entangled. It was a memory, but not hers.", Ebony Maw said quietly in surprise. "There's another consciousness sharing her network...another Nebula.", Ebony Maw said sharply.

"Impossible.", Thanos exhaled sharply in blank surprise. "This duplicate carries a time stamp... from nine years in the future.", Ebony Maw said with a slight nod.

"Where is this other Nebula?", Thanos asked quickly. "In our solar system. On Morag.", Ebony Maw said with a nod.

"Can you access her?", Thanos asked calmly. "Yes. The two are linked.", Ebony Maw said with a nod. "Search the duplicate's memories for Infinity Stones.", Thanos said with a frown. A memory was being shown.

"And these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history.", A lavender creature with wings said thoughtfully. "Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in.", A man with glasses said with a huff.

"Which means we have to pick our targets.", A female creature with wings said in surprise. "Correct.", The man with glasses said with a nod.

"Freeze image.", Thanos said quickly. "Terrans.", I said quietly in surprise. "Avengers. Unruly wretches. What's that reflection? Amplify this, Maw.", Thanos said sharply with a growl.

"I don't understand. Two Nebulas.", I said, shaking my head in confusion. "No. The same Nebula. From two different times. Set course for Morag. Scan the duplicate's memories. I want to see everything.", Thanos said quietly with urgency.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I was outside with Zilla Jr, and we were all still waiting for the others to come back. "I hope they come back safe.", I said softly.

Bronx then came outside with a crooning whimper. "You miss them too, huh, Bronx?", I asked warmly as I petted his neck, and he barked quietly in agreement.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

I don't want anything bad to happen to my mother or my friends. I can remember when she helped me raise Luke after Bucky was killed. I hope she comes back safe.

(Thor's P.O.V.)

"What are you doing?", I then screamed in shock as I saw my mother. "You're better off leaving the sneaking to your brother.", My mother said with a amused chuckle.

"Yeah, I was simply just going for a walk, and uh...", I said weakly, smiling. "What are you wearing?", My mother asked quietly in confusion.

"I always wear this. This is one of my favorites.", I said with a chuckle. "What's wrong with your eye?", My mother asked softly in surprise.

"Oh, my eye. That's... you remember the Battle of Haroquin? When I got hit in the face with a broadsword?", I said with a laugh. My mother placed her hand on my chest.

"You're not the Thor I know at all, are you?", My mother said with a soft smile. "Yes, I am.", I said with a nod.

"The future hasn't been kind to you, has it?", My mother said warmly with kind eyes. "I didn't say I'm from the future.", I said, shaking my head in denial.

"I was raised by witches, boy. I see with more than eyes, and you know that.", My mother said sternly with a sharp raised eyebrow. "I am totally, totally from the future!", I said with a sob, nodding resignedly.

"Yes, you are.", My mother said with a reassuring smile. "I really need to talk to you.", I said with a deep frown. "We can talk.", My mother said softly, and then I hugged her.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"Uh, Miss Jane?", I asked softly. I was in my human form, pretending to be the lady in waiting. "What is it?", 2013 Jane asked curiously.

"Could we talk?", I asked with a pensive smile. "Sure.", 2013 Jane said with a nod as she stood up from the bed. I saw Rocket with the device in his hands.

(Thor's P.O.V.)

"His head was over there... His body over there... What was the point? I was too late. I was just standing there. Some idiot with an axe.", I said with a growl, frowning furiously.

"You're no idiot. You're here, aren't you? Seeking counsel from the wisest person in Asgard.", My Mother said with a hand squeezing mine in reassurance.

"I received counsel from two of my friends, but I guess it wasn't enough.", I said quietly with a sigh. "Idiot? No. A failure? Absolutely.", My mother said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's a little bit harsh.", I said with a frown. "You do know what that makes you? Just like everyone else.", My mother said with a warm smile.

"I'm not supposed to be like everyone else, am I?", I said with a sigh. "Everyone fails at who they are supposed to be, Thor. The measure of a person, of a hero, is how well they succeed at being who they are.", My mother said with a fierce, wise look as she cradled her hand upon mine.

"I really missed you, Mum.", I said quietly with a weak smile.

(Light's P.O.V.)

We both were running away. "Thor, we got it!", Rocket shouted hastily.

(Thor's P.O.V.)

"Ma, I have to tell you something.", I said urgently. "No, son. You don't. You're here to repair your future, not mine.", My mother said with a firm nod.

"But this is about your future.", I said in desperation. "It's none of my business.", My mother said with a hand up, ending the subject.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"Hey. You must be Thor's mom. We got the thing. Come on, we got to move.", I said with my head slightly bowed in respect, smiling, before gesturing urgently.

"I wish we had more time.", Thor said with a torn look. "No, this was a gift. And you're going to be the man you're meant to be.", Thor's mother said with a affectionate, warm smile.

"I love you, Mom.", Thor said softly as he hugged her. "I love you too.", Thor's mother said warmly, kissing his forehead before letting go of him.

"Come on. We gotta go. ", I said with a gesture. "3...2...", Rocket said quickly. "No, wait.", Thor said hastily. Thor stretched out his arm.

"Wh- what am I looking at?", Rocket asked in confusion. "Sometimes, it takes a second.", Thor's mother said with a amused look. Then Thor's hammer came flying into his hand.

"I'm still worthy.", Thor said with a happy laugh. First time I ever heard him laugh in a long time. "Oh, boy.", Rocket said with a groan, rolling his eyes.

"Goodbye, mom.", Thor said with a nod. Then our Quantum suits were back on, and we shrank down.

(Nebula's P.O.V.)

We saw the 2014 Quill dancing around and singing a song. "So, he's more of an idiot in the past?", Rhodey asked in a amused tone. "Yes, thanks to Riley, he became more responsible.", I said with a smirk.

Rhodey then punched 2014 Quill in the face, and he fell to the ground, out cold. I then started rummaging through his bag.

"What's that?", Storm asked in wonder. "The tool of a thief.", I said with a grin. The door in front of then opened, and we saw the Power Stone.

I then tried to walk forward, but I was stopped. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...This is the part where spikes come out with skeletons on the end and everything...", Rhodey said with a nervous look.

"What?", Storm said with a confused look. "What are you talking about?", I asked with a huff.

"When you break into a place called the temple of the Power Stone, There's gonna be a bunch of boobytraps-", Rhodey said anxiously. I shook my head in annoyance, and I walked forward as Storm did the same.

"Okay. All right. Go ahead.", Rhodey said out behind us, sounding a bit annoyed now. I then forced my hand inside the force field protecting The Orb while it melts away the exterior plating on my arm. I successfully retrieve The Orb.

I hand it to Rhodey. "I wasn't always like this.", I said with a sigh. "Me either. But we work with what we got, right?", Storm said with a reassuring grin. I chuckled lightly in agreement.

"Sync up.", Rhodey said quickly as the three of us suit up. "Three.. two.. one...", Rhodey said as both he and Storm shrank down. But for some reason, I couldn't. I then started to feel pain in my head, and I fell to the ground.


	103. Chapter 103

(2014 Gamora's P.O.V.)

Ronan was next to me, watching the memory. "What is this?", I asked in shock and awe. "You murdered trillions!", Bruce said with a roar.

"You should be grateful.", Future Thanos spat out. "Why would we be grateful?!", Logan asked with a snarl. "You killed people that were important to us!", Mystique said with a sob.

"You killed mutants! My foster brother!", Erik snarled angrily. "You killed my granddaughter!", Steve said furiously.

"You killed off Gargoyles!", Goliath snarled loudly. "You killed my husband!", Angela said with a cry. "You killed people for what, to rule the universe!?", Hudson said with a fierce roar.

"Where are the stones?", Jean asked with a hissing growl. "Gone. Reduced to atoms.", Future Thanos said with a nod.

"You used them two days ago.", Beast said with a growl. "I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am inevitable.", Future Thanos said with a triumphant smile.

Then the memory was paused. "What did you do to them?", Ronan asked anxiously. "Nothing. Yet. They're not trying to stop something I'm going to do in our time. They're trying to undo something I've already done in theirs.", Thanos said with a chuckle.

"The stones...", I said quietly, realizing that Thanos won. "I found them all. I won. Tipped the cosmic scales to balance.", Thanos said with a wide smile.

"This is your future.", Ebony Maw said with a smile. "It's my destiny.", Thanos said with a chuckle. "My father is many things. A liar is not one of them.", Nebula said softly with a frown.

"Thank you, Daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly...", Future Thanos said with a smile. Then he was beheaded.

I stand up looking shocked. "And that is destiny fulfilled.", Thanos said with a nod. "Sire, your Daughter...", Ebony Maw said with a growl.

Maw telekinetically wraps a chain around Nebula. "No.", Nebula said with a gasp. "...is a traitor.", Ebony Maw said with a harsh look.

"That's not me. It's not. I could never... I would never betray you. Never.", Nebula said, shaking her head furiously. Thanos then removed the chain from Nebula.

"I know. And you'll have the chance to prove it.", Thanos said with a thoughtful, wicked smile which somehow gave me a strange feeling.

(Nebula's P.O.V.)

"No...He knows!", I said, panting frantically as I stood up, and ran towards the ship. "Barton, come in. Romanoff? Come in, Demona! Macbeth? Come in, we have a problem. Come on! Come in, we have a prob...Thanos knows. Thanos… He knows.", I said with a frown.

I then saw Thanos' warship above me, and it sucked the ship I was on to it.

(Fiona's P.O.V.)

"I'm just glad you're alright.", Steve said with a relieved smile, kissing me swiftly after he gave out a lecture. "Cap..", Tony said with a sigh.

"Sorry, buddy. We got a problem.", Tony said with a frown. "Huh. Yeah, we do.", Peter said with a grunt as he massaged his head.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?", Steve asked hastily. "You know what, give Peter a break, Steve. He just got hit in the head with a Hulk.", Tony said with a nod.

"You said that we had one shot. This, this was our shot. We shot it. It's shot. Six stones or nothing. Six stones or nothing.", Scott said frantically with a upset look.

"You're repeating yourself, you know that? You're repeating yourself.", Tony said with a sharp glare. "You're repeating yourself. You're repeating yourself.", Scott said with a glare.

"No.", Tony said with a growl. "No, no.", Scott said with a huff. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Boys..

"You never wanted a time heist, you went on board with the time heist...", Scott said to Tony with a groan. "I dropped the ball.", Peter said sharply, standing up for Tony.

"You ruined the time heist.", Scott said with a growl. "Is that what I did?", Tony asked with a huff. "Yeah!", Scott said sharply with a gesture.

"Are there any other options with the Tesseract?", I asked quickly. "No, no, no. There's no other options. There's no do-overs. We're not going anywhere else.", Scott said with a shake of his head.

"We have one particle left. Each. That's it, alright? We use that... Bye, bye. You're not going home." Scott said desperately with a upset look.

"Yeah, well, if we don't try, then no one else is going home, either.", Steve said with a determined look. "I got it. There's another way. To retake the Tesseract, and acquire new particles. We'll stroll down memory lane. Military installation, Garden State.", Tony said with a laugh, his eyes bright as if a idea came to him.

"When were they both there?", I asked hopefully. "They were there at a...I've a vaguely exact idea.", Tony said with a sheepish smile.

"How vague?", Steve asked urgently "What are you talking about? Where are we going?", Peter asked, looking confused.

"Scott, Peter, get this back to the compound.", I said sternly as I handed them the scepter. "Suit up.", Tony said with a nod.

"What's in New Jersey?", Scott asked with a gesture. "Cap. Captain. Steve, sorry, America. Rogers. Look, if you do this, and this doesn't work, you're not coming back." Scott said with a urgent look, frowning.

"Thanks for the pep talk, peasant. ", Tony said with a roll of his eyes. "You trust me?", Tony asked softly. "I do.", Steve said firmly with a nod. We then suited up, and traveled to New Jersey in 1970.

(Fiona's P.O.V.)

"Clearly, you weren't actually born here, right?", Tony asked with a smirk as we were walking through the Shield base. "The idea of me was.", Steve said with a soft smile.

"Right. Well, imagine you're SHIELD, running a quasi-fascistic intelligence organization. Where do you hide it?", Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In plain sight.", Steve said with a gestured nod as he glanced at the outbuilding. I then went my separate way, and I then found myself in the coffee bar.

I then bumped into someone, and their coffee fell onto my shirt. "Oh, my god, I'm so sorry!", I then looked up to see...

Peggy Carter! Steve told me that she was one of the founders of Shield. "It's alright, it's just a stain.", I said with a reassuring smile.

"No, let me help you. Come to my office, there is a room there for you to change.", Peggy said with a nod. She then grabbed my hand, and led me from the coffee bar, walking on.

"What's your name?", Peggy asked curiously with a smile. "Fiona.", I said with a beaming smile. "Nice to meet you.", Peggy said with a polite nod.

Peggy then led us to her office. "Here is a shirt for you to go change into.", Peggy said with a smirk as she held up a extra shirt from one of the dressers. I guess it's normal for her if she sometimes gets into accidents with coffee or whatever, especially with lots of men around here.

"The room is over there.", Peggy said with a directive finger. "Thank you.", I said with a grateful smile as I walked over to the room, and I then closed the door.

I then took off my shirt, and put on the one Peggy gave me. I then walked out of the room. "Thank you.", I said again, smiling gratefully.

"You're welcome.", Peggy said with a warm nod. I then saw a photo, and the little girl seemed familiar to me. "Who is the little girl?", I asked curiously.

"That's Felicia...she is my daughter.", Peggy said with a wistful smile. "How old is she?", I asked softly with a smile.

"If she was here, she would have been 28 right now..", Peggy frowned, sighing deeply. "What happened?", I asked softly with a frown.

"She was taken away from me in 1950.", Peggy said with a stifled sob. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Peggy.", I said softly as I squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

"Thank you, Fiona.", Peggy said with a weak, grateful smile. "I see that you have a ring. Are you married?", Peggy asked curiously with a smile.

"Yes, I am married to a wonderful man. I have two kids, a boy called Kovu, and a girl called Nala.", I said with a proud, warm smile. "I would have like to get married to the love of my life.", Peggy said with a wistful sigh.

"I've heard that Steve Rogers was the love of the your life.", I said with a tilt of my head.

"You presumed correctly. You know, I met him before he became Captain America. On both sides of the coin, he still had a heart of gold, always fighting for the innocent, and braving the elements for the safety of our nation. You would have liked him, Fiona.", Peggy chuckled warmly with a smile.

I smiled softly, smirking on the inside. "Then he died, and I never got to tell him at the time that I was pregnant with his daughter.", Peggy said with a sigh.

"I'm pretty sure he would have been happy.", I said with a reassuring nod, firmly smiling. "I'm also sure Steve wouldn't want to see you suffer.", I said with a soft nod.

"I was depressed like you once. I had lost my entire family due to a virus, and I was the only one to survive.", I said with a slightly pained look.

"Oh, my, that's horrible.", Peggy gasped in horror. "But then I met my husband, and he had helped me move on. I know some people are unable to move on, but I'm sure Steve would want you to move on.", I said with a reassuring, determined nod.

"That's very wise of you, Fiona. I really needed to hear that. Thank you.", Peggy smiled gratefully with a tear falling down her face. I smiled warmly as I hugged Peggy.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

I was in Peggy's office, and I saw Peggy and Fiona talking. I smiled softly, knowing how Fiona was able to help me move on.

"I will always miss you, Peggy, but you would've wanted me to be happy. And you like Fiona which makes me happy to see. You will always be my first love, but Fiona is my wife, my mate forever.", I whispered quietly.

(Fiona's P.O.V.)

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Peggy.", I said with a smile. "You too, Fiona.", Peggy said with a beaming smile.

I then walked out of the room, and I came across Steve. "I heard everything. I'm so proud of you, Fiona.", Steve said warmly as he kissed my forehead.

I smiled brightly, realizing that Steve has truly moved on, and that I am always his family now and forever.

(Nebula's P.O.V.)

I was then thrown to the floor. "You're weak!", 2014 me said with a growl. "I'm you.", I said with a huff. The 2014 me punches me in the face. I then saw the 2014 version of Gamora and Ronan walk into the room.

"You can stop this. You know you both want to. Did you see what happens in the future?", I said sharply to 2014 Gamora and Ronan.

"Thanos makes you find the Power stone, but at a cost.", I said with a frown to Ronan who looked at me with surprised fear.

"Thanos finds the Soul Stone. You wanna know how he does that? You wanna know what he does to you?", I said with a scowl. "That's enough.", 2014 me said angrily as she kicked me in the face.

"You disgust me.", 2014 me said with a growl. "But that doesn't mean you're useless.", 2014 me said thoughtfully as she removed the golden plate from my head.

(Demona's P.O.V.)

We then made it to the planet Vormir. "Wow... Under different circumstances, this would be totally awesome.", Clint said with a whistle. We then landed on the planet.

"I bet the raccoon didn't have to climb a mountain.", Natasha said with a groan as we were climbing. "Technically, he's not a raccoon, you know.", Macbeth said with a shrug.

"Whatever. He eats garbage.", I said with a scoff. "Welcome.", A voice said behind us. I got out my blaster, and Macbeth got out his blaster as well.

"Natasha, daughter of Ivan. Clint, son of Edith. Demona and Macbeth, bonded by magic.", The cloaked man said in front of us. "Who are you?", I asked warily with a growl.

"Red Skull. Consider me a guide. To you, and to all who seek the Soul Stone.", Red Skull said with a subtle nod. "Oh, good. You tell us where it is. Then we'll be on our way.", Macbeth said with a nod.

"If only it were that easy.", Red Skull said with a grim look. Red Skull then led us to the top of the mountains. "What you seek lies in front of you...as does what you fear.", Red Skull said slowly with grim thought.

We were staring down at the bottom. "The stone is down there.", Natasha said with narrowed eyes. "For one of you. For the other... In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love.", Red Skull said lowly with a frown.

"An everlasting exchange.", Red Skull said slowly. "A soul for a soul.", Red Skull said with a frown. Then we were thinking about what Red Skull had told us.


	104. Chapter 104

(Demona's P.O.V.)

"How's it going? Jesus...Maybe he's making this shit up.", Clint said with a scowl as he walked past Red Skull. "No. I don't think so.", I said softly, shaking my head.

"Why, 'cause he knows Natasha's daddy's name?", Clint said with a huff. "I didn't.", Natasha said quietly. "Thanos left here with the stone without his daughter. It's not a coincidence.", I said with a frown.

"Yeah.", Macbeth said with a nod of agreement. "Whatever it takes.", I said with a growl. "Whatever it takes.", Macbeth said with a sigh.

"Whatever it takes.", Natasha said with a nod. "Whatever it takes.", Clint said with a frown. "If we don't get that stone, billions of people stay dead.", I said with a snarl.

"Then I guess we both know who it's gotta be.", Macbeth said with a resigned nod. "I guess we do.", I said quietly.

"I'm starting to think that we've been different people here, Natasha.", Clint said with a sigh. "For the last five years, I've been trying to do one thing: Get to right here. That's all it's been about. Bringing everybody back.", Natasha said with a upset frown.

Thinking quickly, I used my blaster to stun Natasha and Clint temporarily. "Demona!", Macbeth shouted before I knocked him to the ground.

"Tell Angela that I love her.", I said quickly before I started to run over to the edge. I then fell to the ground as something exploded next to me.

I saw Macbeth running towards the edge, and I saw him look at me as he ran with a sad face. I then glide after him, and I use a grappling hook to make sure Macbeth didn't fall as he was holding my hand.

"Damn you!", Macbeth said with a angry sob. "Let me go.", I said quietly. "No...Demona, we may have been enemies, but think about your friends..clan and Angela.", Macbeth said with a frown.

"I have done terrible things in the past...I feel this is the only way to pay for my crimes.", I said with a sharp growl.

"Demona, please! You've changed for them! Don't do this!", Macbeth yelled, tears falling down his face. I smiled weakly as I actually saw Macbeth as a true friend now.

"It's okay, my friend. Tell everyone why I did it, and tell Angela that I will always be looking after her. Tell my sister that I love her.", I said warmly with a sad smile.

"Please.", Macbeth said, shaking his head. I then let go of Macbeth's hand, and jump off. "No!", Macbeth shouted in horror and grief.

I then started to fall. I then felt myself hit the ground, and my skull was cracked open. Before dying, I had flashes of Angela, her son Luke, and the clan, all of my friends smiling. _Goodbye, everyone._

(Macbeth's P.O.V.)

I saw Demona's body on the ground, her limbs were sprawled out, and so were her wings. I could see blood coming out from her forehead.

Then a flash of light, and I found myself in a pool of water. I then saw in my hand the Soul Stone. "Demona...", I said with a sob, realizing that I lost a old friend...She's gone...

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Guys! Something is happening!", Hank shouted quickly, calling out to us. We all ran inside to the hangar to see that everyone came back.

"Did you get them all?", Lexington said anxiously. "Yes, we did.", Peter said with a grin as he held up the case.

"Light!", I said with a grateful smile as I ran over to hug her. "I'm so glad you're safe, my love!", Erik said with a relieved sob.

"I was scared there for a second.", Light said softly, looking a bit tired. "Is everyone alright?", Logan asked worriedly.

"Yes.", Scott said with a smile. "Glad to see that you are in one piece, Scott.", Riley said with a grin. "Great to see you too, Storm.", Raven said with a relieved smile as she hugged Storm.

We then saw Macbeth, Clint, and Natasha looking all sad and heartbroken. Macbeth was down to his knees, tears in his eyes. Then we noticed something.

"Wait a minute, aren't we missing somebody?", Quill asked in confusion. "Guys, where is my mother?", Angela asked anxiously.

"Where's my sister?", Light asked desperately. They didn't respond, but I knew what the answer was. The mission was completed, but with a cost...

"No.", Light said with a sob as she nearly collapsed into Erik's arms. "No, please.", Angela said, crying as she hugged Goliath.

"What happened?", Goliath asked quietly. "What happened to Demona?", Brooklyn asked with a frown. Then we were all outside near the river, wearing black clothes.

I and Goliath were comforting Angela. Macbeth had told us why Demona had sacrificed herself. "My sister.", Light said with a hiccuping sob.

"I cannot believe this...This wasn't supposed to happen...Damn, I am so sorry, Light.", Erik said softly as he comforted Light. "Demona died doing a heroic deed.", Hudson said quietly.

"She did.", I said with a pained sigh, hearing Bronx and Zilla Jr. howl and growl out in pain. "She knew if she didn't do what she had to do, then we wouldn't have all the stones to bring everyone back.", Goliath said with a nod.

"Goliath's right.", Steve said quietly with a frown. "Demona's guilt must have still been haunting her all this time.", Light said quietly.

"This is why she chose to sacrifice herself.", Angela said with a sob. "What?", Thor asked in bewildered shock.

"Mother's dead. We cannot get her back...", Angela spoke with another sob. "Yeah, you're acting like she's dead. Why are we acting like she's dead? We have the stones, right?", Thor said with a nod.

"As long as we have the stones, Cap, we can bring her back, isn't that right?", Thor said with a desperate look. "So stop this shit. We're the Avengers and the X-Men, get it together.", Thor said with a growl.

"We can't get her back.", Macbeth said with a snarl, looking so pained. "Wha- what?", Thor asked in shock.

"It can't be undone. It can't.", Macbeth said with a growling sob. "Macbeth's right,..She's gone, Thor...there's no way to bring her back.", Natasha said quietly.

"Even though we have the stones now.", Clint said with a bitter sigh. "I'm sorry. No offense, but you're a very earthly being. Okay? We're talking about space magic.", Thor said with a bunch of gestures.

"And "can't" seems very definitive, don't you think?", Thor said with a look. "Look, I know that I'm way outside my pay grade here. But she still isn't here, is she?", Macbeth said with a snarl.

"Now that's my point...", Thor said with a urgent look. "It can't... be undone. Or that's at least what the, great floating guy had to say.", Macbeth said, looking extremely pissed off at Thor's pessimistic attitude.

"Maybe you wanna go talk to him? Okay? Go grab your hammer, and you go fly, and you talk to him." Natasha said with a scoff.

"It was supposed to be me. She sacrificed her life for that goddamned stone. She bet her life on it." Macbeth said with tears flying as he shook his head, shaking in pain and grief.

"And the magic spell by the Weird Sisters's broken...You can at least live now.", Xanatos muttered loudly with a shrug. Angela then roared as she grabbed a bench, and threw it across the lake.

"Angela.", Goliath said with a worried look. "She's not coming back. We have to make it worth it. We have to.", Angela said with a snarl.

"Poor Angela.", Raven said softly. "We will.", Goliath said with a determined nod as he squeezed Angela's shoulders.

"Time to do this.", I said with a look of agreement as I joined him and Angela. "It's time we bring everyone back.", Logan said with a growl.

"Let us hope it works.", Quicksilver said with a anxious look. "It has to.", Hank said with a nod.

We then were inside the lab, and Tony had made a gauntlet. "You can do it, Tony.", Xanatos said with a anxious nod. "Just be careful.", Logan said as he bit his lip.

Tony carefully places the stones in the gauntlet he made while Bruce and Rocket watches. With nervous precision, Tony manipulates the machine and carefully places all six stones into the gauntlet.

"Boom!", Rocket said with a laugh. "Great job!", Cable said with a grin as he high-fives Xanatos.

"All right. The glove's ready.", Rocket said with a nod. "Question is, who's gonna snap their freaking fingers?", Nightcrawler asked in wonder.

"I'll do it.", Thor said with a determined nod. "Excuse me?", Broadway said, looking shocked. "It's okay.", Thor said with a weak smile.

Then everyone was staring at Thor. "No, no, no, whoa. Stop. Stop. Wait a sec. Hey, hey...", The others were saying.

"Wait, wait, wait, Thor, just wait. We haven't decided who's gonna put that on yet.", Goliath said with a sharp, stern look.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What, were you just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?", Thor said with a wide look of annoyance and urgency.

"We should at least discuss it.", Erik said with a gesture, frowning. "Erik's right.", Light said with a nod of agreement.

" Look, us sitting here staring at that thing is not gonna bring everybody back. I'm the strongest Avenger, okay? So this responsibility falls upon me. It's my duty.", Thor said with a determined nod.

"It's not that...", Tony said with a shake of his head. "It's... stop it! Just let me.", Thor said, looking a bit annoyed at us.

"Just let me do it. Just let me do something good. Something great.", Thor said desperately, looking at us.

"Look...It's not just the fact that that glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent, I'm telling you that you're in no condition.", Hank said with a frown.

"What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?", Thor asked with a raised eyebrow. "Pop Tarts?", Rhodey asked with a snort.

"Lightning.", Thor said with a grin. "Yeah.", Lexington said with a shrug. "Lightning won't help you, pal. It's gotta be me.", Bruce said with a determined frown.

"Bruce, no.", Natasha said, touching his shoulder, shaking her head in horror. "You saw what those stones did to Thanos. It almost killed him. None of you could survive.", Bruce said softly.

"How do we know you will?", Steve asked with a frown. "We don't. But the radiation's mostly gamma.", Bruce said with a hum.

"It's like...uh...I was made for this.", Bruce said with a chuckle. "Good to go, yeah?", Peter asked with a thumbs up, while looking worried.

"Let's do it.", Bruce said with a determined nod. "You remember... everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago, and just bringing them back to now, today. Don't change anything from the last five years.", Hank said with a frown.

"Got it.", Bruce said with a firm nod. We all then suit up. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., do me a favor, and activate Protocol 8.", Tony said sharply.

"Yes, Boss.", Friday said quickly. The facility then is put on lockdown. "Everybody comes home.", Bruce said quietly.

He then puts on the Nano Gauntlet. Then we saw some lights go through his arm. "Take it off. Take it off!", Natasha screamed in horror. "No, wait. Bruce, are you okay?", I asked in worry.

"Talk to me, Banner?", Vision asked anxiously. "I'm okay, I'm okay.", Bruce said, breathing heavily. Bruce kept screaming in pain, but then he snapped his fingers.

He faints, and the gauntlet slides off his arm while Clint kicks it away. "Bruce?", Natasha asked in horror and worry. "Don't move him.", Hank said quickly.

_Dark Phoenix, can we heal his arm?_ I asked hastily. _Yes._ Dark Phoenix said with a determined growl. I then let Dark Phoenix take control, and he used his magic to heal Bruce's arm.

"Did it work?", Bruce asked desperately. "Worth a shot. It's over. It's okay.", Thor said with a reassuring nod.

"Dark Phoenix healed your arm.", I said with a relieved smile. "Thank you.", Bruce said, nodding gratefully.


	105. Chapter 105

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I then started to hear birds outside. "Do you guys hear that?", Broadway asked with amazement. "Those are birds.", Brooklyn said with a laugh.

"They are chirping outside.", Quill said with a awed look. "Hello?", Wade asked anxiously as he was holding his phone.

"There are more plants outside.", Natasha said with a chuckle. "Guys...I think it worked!", Scott said with a laugh.

"What is that?", Lexington asked in shock and confusion. It was so fast! The facility shook furiously, collapsed with those huge beams shooting at us. I screamed out in horror as I barely saw everybody else disappear down below, darkness overcoming me.

(Raven's P.O.V.)

"I got you, Raven.", Hank said with a worried look. "What happened?", I asked with a groan, slightly rubbing my head, feeling confused and shocked.

"Help!", Peter's voice called out. "It's Peter!", I said with a gasp. "We have to get him out!", Hank said as we ran to this torn section of the facility, seeing Peter trapped under a pipe, and Brooklyn lifting it up from him barely.

"Brooklyn!", I shouted in shock as I saw that his beak was bleeding from the top. "I'm alright, just a scratch.", Brooklyn said with a grunt as Hank joined in into lifting up the pipe.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"Light! Where are you?!", I heard Erik shout. "I'm here!", I shouted out in distress as I was trapped under the side of a wrecked helicopter.

"I'll get you out!", Erik said with a terrified look, and then he used his powers to lift the metal. I then hugged Erik, sobbing in relief.

"Are you okay?", Erik asked worriedly. "I'm okay now.", I said with a quick nod. "Help me!", Angela shouted out in pain and distress.

"It's Angela!", I said with a gasp. "Hold on, Angela, we're coming!", Erik called out as we then ran to Angela's location.

(Nightcrawler's P.O.V.)

"Are you alright?", I asked in concern as I helped Quill up. He was partly pinned by a metal table. "I'm fine, thanks for the help.", Quill said with a nod.

"Help me get Laura and Natasha out of there.", I said with a worried look as I saw the girls pinned under a rafter.

(Broadway's P.O.V.)

"I got you, Broadway.", Storm said with a grunt as she pulled me out from a destroyed part of the elevator in the kitchen.

"Thanks.", I said with a nod as I got up. We then heard a roar-scream, and I recognized it as Hudson. "It's Hudson, we have to get him out!", I said as I whipped my head around, and we then ran, heading to Hudson's location.

(Fiona's P.O.V.)

"Don't worry, we'll get you out.", Vision said with a quick, determined nod as he and Deadpool are trying to rescue me from being pinned by a pillar, stuck between some blocks of brick or cement.

"Just stay still.", Deadpool said sharply as he looked for some leverage.

(Lexington's P.O.V.)

I was in so much pain as my left arm, and wing were trapped under some rocks. "I can't move.", I said with a groan of pain. "I can't breathe. I can't breathe! I can't breathe.", Rocket said with tears falling down his face.

"Canopy. Canopy. Canopy.", Rhodey said quickly as he got out of his damaged suit. "Hang on.", Riley said with a anxious nod.

"Shit with this.", Logan snarled lowly as he was trapped underneath a wooden object, and he then used his claws to break free.

"I'll get you out.", Logan said to me, coming over. He then lifted the rocks that had trapped my left arm. and wing. "Thanks.", I said with a grateful nod.

"Guys! Get outta here.", Bruce said, heaving deeply as he was lifting up some pipes from himself. "Help me get Rocket out.", Rhodey said with a quick, worried look, and I ran over to help him lift the metal scaffolding from Rocket.

"You okay, Rocket?", I asked anxiously. "I'll live.", Rocket muttered with a grunt. Then some more water came rushing in.

Riley quickly used his power to control metal to seal the wall. "Good job, Riley!", Logan said with a laugh. "But it won't hold for long! I'll try to move the rocks to get us out.", Riley said with a growl. Riley's hand then glowed blue.

(Scott's P.O.V.)

I had shrunken myself to avoid getting hurt. "Mayday, mayday! Does anybody copy? We're in the lower level, it's flooding!", Rhodey's voice called out.

"What?", I asked in shock and horror. "We're drowning! Does anybody copy? Mayday!", Riley called out in panic. "Wait! I'm here! I'm here, can you hear me?", I asked quickly with anxiety.

(Clint's P.O.V.)

"Clint, are you okay?", Macbeth asked in concern as he helped me up. "Never felt better.", I said with a nod as I rolled my shoulders to lose some tension and soreness.

"What about you, Bronx? Are you hurt, boy?", I said in anxiety as I looked over to see Bronx, mostly unhurt with some scratches here and there.

Bronx then started sniffing, and then he had in his mouth, the Nano Gauntlet. "Thank you, boy.", I said with a grin as I patted his head. "Shhh, do you hear that?", Macbeth asked quietly, holding a hand up as he looks tense.

I then launched a light arrow, and it showed some strange alien creatures. "Damn.", Macbeth said in shock. "Run!", I yelled out.

(Nebula's P.O.V.)

I was sitting against a crate while 2014 Thanos had attacked the base. Then I saw 2014 Gamora and Ronan walk inside.

"Tell me something. In the future, what happens to you and me?", 2014 Gamora asked with a frown as she walked around me.

"I tried to kill you. Several times.", I said with a slight scoff. "But eventually, we become friends. We become sisters.", I said with a small smile as 2014 Gamora stopped, staring at me with surprise.

"What happens to me in the future?", 2014 Ronan asked with a frown. "You find the Power Stone, and go mad by its power. The Guardians kill you, but Thanos made you do this, and he is the reason you will die.", I said with a growl.

"But you have a chance to prove yourself that you have a pure heart. Ronan, please help us stop Thanos.", I said softly with a nod. Ronan had once told me about his past.

"Come on. We can stop him.", 2014 Gamora said with a grin as she then destroyed my chains. "We must act quickly or the entire universe is doomed.", 2014 Ronan said with a hasty nod. I then grabbed 2014 Gamora's hand.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Jean? Jean, wake up!", I heard Goliath. "What happened?", I asked in confusion as I groaned slightly from pain.

"The facility was attacked, and it has been destroyed.", Goliath said with a growl. _Zilla Jr?_ I asked in worry. _It's okay, Jean. I can sense that he is okay._ Dark Phoenix said with a relieved sigh.

"You two okay?", Xanatos asked in concern. He was in his red Gargoyle armor. Goliath then helped me get up, and we walked towards Thor who was staring at something.

"Thanos?", Xanatos asked in shock. _That's Thanos from 2014._ Dark Phoenix said with a growl. "It's not the one we killed. He's from 2014.", I said quietly.

"What's he been doing?", Tony asked with a frown. "Absolutely nothing.", Thor said with a huff. "Where are the stones?", Goliath asked sharply with a anxious look.

"Somewhere under all this. All I know is he doesn't have them.", Tony said with a nod. "So we keep it that way.", Steve said with a determined look.

"You know it's a trap, right?", Thor asked with a shrug. "Yeah. And I don't much care.", I said with a snarl.

"Good. Just as long we are all in agreement.", Thor said fiercely as he then summoned Stormbreaker and Mjolnir, and then he was wearing his armor. "Let's kill him properly this time.", Thor said with a growl.

"And make sure he's gone for good.", Goliath snarled lowly. We all then started to walk towards Thanos. "You could not live with your own failure. And where did that bring you? Back to me. ", 2014 Thanos said with a chuckle.

"I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive. But you've shown me that's impossible.", 2014 Thanos said with a hum. We then started to surround 2014 Thanos.

"And as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be.", 2014 Thanos said with a frown. "They will resist.", 2014 Thanos said with a growl.

"Yep. We're all kinds of stubborn.", Tony said with a grim look. "Why did you think we tried to go back in time, and use the stones?", I asked sharply with a growl.

"To bring back our loved ones.", Xanatos said lowly with a nod. "As long as they were gone, we all were unable to move on.", Goliath said with a snarl.

"I'm thankful. Because now, I know what I must do.", 2014 Thanos said thoughtfully as he stands up. "I will shred this universe down to its last atom.", 2014 Thanos said lowly as he puts on his helmet.

"And then...With the stones you've collected for me, create a new one. Teeming with life, but knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given.", Thanos said with a nod as he grabbed his double bladed sword.

"A grateful universe.", 2014 Thanos said with a smirk. "Born out of blood.", Steve said lowly. "They'll never know it. Because you won't be alive to tell them.", 2014 Thanos said with a chuckle.

We then charged towards 2014 Thanos. Xanatos fired at 2014 Thanos while Steve kept throwing his shield at 2014 Thanos. I kept firing fire balls at 2014 Thanos.

(Lexington's P.O.V.)

Riley used his powers to keep the wall above us as much as he could as the water level was rising. "See you on the other side.", Riley said with a bitter smile.

"This wasn't what I was going for, but I am freaking glad to have you guys.", Logan growled lightly with a laugh. "The next adventure's waiting for us.", I spoke softly with a nod.

(Scott's P.O.V.)

"Hang on! I'm coming!", I shouted in hasty anxiety.

(Clint's P.O.V.)

"They're catching up!", Macbeth shouted as he fired his blasters. "We can't let them get their claws on this.", I said with a growl as I clenched the Nano Gauntlet that Bronx gratefully gave me.

I then fired a bomb arrow to the side. "Keep running!", I shouted. Bronx barked. Then everything exploded behind us, and the 3 of us fell to the ground.

"Quick thinking, Clint.", Macbeth said with a grin. Then some of the alien creatures were climbing out. "Grab Bronx!". I called out, grabbing a side of Bronx while Macbeth grabbed into the other side of Bronx.

I then used a grappling hook, and Macbeth took one out too. We then used it to get to the top. I used my sword to cut aliens in half, and Macbeth did the same.

We then made it to the top. Macbeth quickly used his sword to cut an alien in half. "Thanks.", I said with a smile. I then saw Nebula standing above me.

"Oh, hey...I know you.", I said with a grin as I handed her the Nano Gauntlet. "Father.", Nebula said quietly.

"I have the stones.", Nebula said with a hum. "What?", I asked in shock and confusion.

"What are you doing?", Macbeth asked in dismay. Nebula fired at him, and Macbeth fell to the floor, knocked out.

Bronx barked as he jumped towards Nebula, but she did the same to him. Nebula then placed her foot on my chest, and she aimed her blaster at me. "Stop.", a voice spoke.

(Nebula's P.O.V.)

2014 Gamora was aiming her blaster at 2014 me. "You're betraying us?", 2014 me asked with a growl. 2014 Ronan then came out from his hiding spot as well, and he had his staff in his hand.

"You too?", 2014 me asked angrily. "Yes.", 2014 Ronan said with a nod. I then came out from my hiding spot with my hands in the air.

2014 me aimed her blaster at me. "You don't have to do this.", I said softly. "I am... this.", 2014 me said with a growl.

"No..you're not.", 2014 Gamora said with a frown. "You've seen what we become.", I said with a nod.

"Nebula, listen to her.", 2014 Gamora said quietly. "Thanos changed us all, putting us in the wrong path when we should have been free in the first place.", 2014 Ronan spoke sharply.

"You can change.", I said gently with a nod. 2014 Gamora then lowered her blaster. "He won't let me.", 2014 me said softly. She then aimed her blaster at 2014 Gamora.

"No!", 2014 Gamora shouted in shock. 2014 Ronan quickly tripped 2014 me with his staff. "You leave me no choice, Nebula." 2014 Ronan spat out, and he then smashed 2014 me's blaster with his staff.

_Nebula...listen to me. It's me, Dark Phoenix._ Dark Phoenix said quickly. _What is it?_ I asked hastily.

_I'm afraid your 2014 self...cannot be redeemed._ Dark Phoenix said quietly with a soft sigh. _What does that mean?_ I asked softly in confusion.

_Sorry, Nebula...but she has to die._ Dark Phoenix said with a resigned growl. _But if I kill her...will I...?_ I asked anxiously.

_No, she is now an alternative past version of yourself. Her death won't affect you._ Dark Phoenix rumbled lowly. _Okay._ I said quietly.

"Nebula, please...you can still redeem yourself. I and Gamora did, because what we were doing was wrong.", 2014 Ronan said with a frown.

"I will never betray my father.", 2014 me said with a glare. "Then you leave me no choice.", I said sharply.

"What are you going to do?", 2014 me asked with a scowl. I quickly got out my blaster, and shot her in the chest where the heart would be. I saw a lone tear travel down 2014 me's face.

Clint then grabbed the Nano Gauntlet. "Sorry, but she could not be redeemed.", I said quietly with a nod. "Help me wake up Macbeth and Bronx.", Clint said quietly, understanding yet anxious.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Okay, Thor. Hit me.", Tony said quickly. Thor bangs his 2 weapons together combined with his lightning. Tony's suit sucks up the energy, and he shoots it out, using his hands and his body.

Thor grabs Stormbreaker and uses Mjölnir to hit 2014 Thanos. 2014 Thanos uses Tony as a shield, resulting in damage to his system.

"No!", I roared angrily. I then lifted some rocks, and threw them at 2014 Thanos, but he then used his sword to deflect them.

"Take this!", Xanatos shouted furiously as he fired his blasters at 2014 Thanos. 2014 Thanos quickly threw a rock at me and Xanatos, and we both fell to the ground.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"Jean!", I shouted in horror. "You asshole!", Steve shouted angrily. Both Steve and I fight 2014 Thanos, but he was too strong.

(Thor's P.O.V.)

2014 Thanos had me against a rock, and he was pressing Stormbreaker into my chest as he was going to try, and stab me.

Then I saw Mjölnir hit 2014 Thanos, and then I saw Steve with my hammer in his hands. "I knew it!", I said with a laugh before Thanos punched me into the rock.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"Jean? Jean?", I asked worriedly as I tap her forehead, trying to wake her up. Steve proceeds to charge at 2014 Thanos swinging Mjolnir, and hitting 2014 Thanos in the face, knocking him down.

Steve throws his shield, and Thanos 2014 deflects. Steve throws Mjolnir to his shield, creating a shock-wave, and knocking Thanos 2014 off his feet. Steves goes on the offensive on Thanos using both shield and hammer, and summons lightning on Thanos.

2014 Thanos eventually gets the upper hand, he removes his helmet, stabs Steve on the leg and knocks Mjolnir out of his hand. 2014 Thanos proceed to destroy Steve's shield with his double-bladed sword, and throws him across the battlefield.

"Steve!", Jean shouted in horror as she was waking up next to me.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Then I saw that almost everyone come out from the rubble. "Jean, thank god you are okay.", Light said with a sob as she hugged me in relief. "You too, father.", Angela said with a relieved nod as she hugged Goliath.

"Thanos?", Beast asked in shock. "But Thor killed him.", Mystique said with wide eyes. "How is he alive?", Erik asked in horror.

"Because he is from 2014.", I said with a growl. "A Thanos from the past?", Quicksilver asked with a gasp. "I'm tired of this motherfucking shit.", Deadpool said with a pissed off growl.

"Steve, you okay?", Fiona asked in worry as she checked over Steve who grunted as he got up shakily. "Just a little worn out.", Steve said with a weary look.

"In all my years of conquest...violence...slaughter... It was never personal.", 2014 Thanos said with a hum. "But I'll tell you now... what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet... ", 2014 Thanos said with a growl.

"You're sick.", Laura said with a snarl. "I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much.", 2014 Thanos said with a chuckle.

Thanos's 2014 entire army is summons to the ground which include the Children of Thanos, Chitauri, Outriders. We stared in shock and horror upon seeing the army descending on Earth.

"There's too many of them.", Quill said quietly, shaking his head. "What are we going to do?", Hudson asked with a slightly lost look.

"We can't give up.", Peter said with a growl as he leapt into a rock. "We can't fail the Earth or the universe.", Goliath said softly, nodding in agreement.

"They are all counting on us.", I said with a determined nod. "We have to be strong.", Erik said with a growl.


	106. Chapter 106

**_Hello, this is a Guest review that I want to show. This is what he/she said. And I agree as well._**

**_'I find it odd no one is taking into account that time travel doesn't work in the Gargoyles universe because of the whole 'past is immutable' thing. But then, this is the whole 'multiverse theory' with different timelines.' -Guest._**

**_So, yeah, just for viewers to grasp why this is all possible. Thanks for reading this story and much more. My co-author and I very much appreciate this! -Traveler._**

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Cap, it's Sam. Can you hear me?", I heard what sounded like Sam. "Was that?", Beast asked in shock. "Sam?", Storm asked hopefully.

"On your left.", Sam said quickly. We then saw a yellow portal appear, and to our shock... Okoye, Shuri, and Black Panther. "Oh, my god.", I said with a sob.

"It worked.", Brooklyn said with a joyful laugh. Then Sam came flying out, and then more portals started to appear. One of the portals opened.. We saw Doctor Strange ,Drax, Mantis, and Penny all fully restored.

"Guys.", Quill said with a happy grin. "Our friends.", Cable said with a laugh. "Penny!", Peter and Brooklyn shouted out in joy.

Another portal opened, and it showed.. Charles, Jasmine, Kitty, Angel, Negasonic, Domino, Yukio, Colossus, Russell, and Sarabi with her pups step out.

Behind them were Steve's grandchildren, and some mutants with one of them being Zeitgeist. "Charles!", Mystique shouted with a sob.

"My old friend.", Erik said with a tearful smile. "They're back.", Beast said with a grin. Then behind T'Challa were a army of Wakandans, along with the Gargoyle Beasts of the Wakanda Clan.

Then more portal were opening. "Ravagers.", Quill said with a smirk. "Bucky!", Angela shouted with a sob. "Elisa!", Deadpool shouted with a laugh.

We saw Bucky, Elisa, Groot, Cyclops, Rogue, and Bobby. We then saw Wanda with the Asgardians. "Wanda!", Quicksilver shouted with a joyful whoop. "She's alive.", Vision said with a sob.

Wong then walked forward with some magicians with him. We saw Talon and his clan walk through one of the portals. Oberon and Titania along with Coyote, Lady of the Lake, Weird sisters, and The Avalon Clan walk through the portal as well.

I saw Tom, Katherine, and the Magus as well. Zafiro led the Mayan Clan. I saw Griff and Leo lead the London Clan. Kai led his clan, and they all had their swords out.

I saw Taurus and the New Olympians walk through the portal. King Arthur was beside Griff. Robyn, Jason, and Dingo walked through the portal, and the 3 had blasters.

I saw Coldstone,besides Wasp. I saw Owen turn into Puck. Then I saw a blue Iron suit land in front of Tony. The helmet was removed, and it was Pepper.

Then a orange Gargoyle armor suit landed in front of Xanatos. "Fox.", Xanatos said with a soft gasp. Fury and Maria Hill walked through a portal with some Shield agents behind them.

Giant-Man emerges from the rubble of the Avengers facility with Hulk, War Machine, Logan, Lexington, Riley, and Rocket. "Is that everyone?", Doctor Strange asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What, you wanted more?", Wong asked with a scoff. Zilla Jr. was in his original size, and he roared. Then Mothra was seen flying in the sky, letting out a screech.

"Mothra!", Jasmine shouted with a grin. We then heard a roar, and we saw Rodan and King Ghidorah in the sky. "Rodan!", Brooklyn shouted with a laugh.

"King Ghidorah!", Steve said with a grin. Then we saw Godzilla rise from the water as he let out a roar. "Giza!", I shouted with a ear-splitting grin.

Then I saw another Titan, and it was Muto. I had read about some Titans in a book. I saw Methuselah rise from the ground.

Scylla let out a roar as she stood behind us. Behemoth let out a roar as he stomped. I saw more Titans appear, but I didn't know their names.

"The Titans...", Doctor Strange said with awe and shock. "They are here to help us.", Wong said with amazement and surprise.

"They are protectors as well.", I said with a smirk. "They care for Earth like us.", Goliath growled proudly. We all then were facing 2014 Thanos, who had a shocked look on his face as he saw how many heroes there were.

"Avengers!", Steve shouted. "Guardians!" Quill called out. "Gargoyles!", Goliath snarled. "X-Men!", Charles yelled.

"Wakanda!", Black Panther called out. "Children!", Oberon called out. "New Olympians!", Taurus snarled. "Mutates!", Talon shouted.

"Magicians!", Doctor Strange yelled. "Shield!", Fury shouted. "Asgardians!", Thor yelled out. _Titans!_ Zilla Jr snarled.

I then felt my eyes glow red. **"ASSEMBLE!"**, Dark Phoenix roared. We all let out a war cry as we charged towards 2014 Thanos, and his army.

The Titans were behind us, and so were the Ravager ships. I flew alongside the Gargoyles, Tony, Pepper, Sam, Xanatos, and Fox. I saw Jasmine fly alongside Mothra. 2014 Thanos' army charged towards us.

Then the fight had begun. I then used my powers to take down a few ships. I saw Giant Ant Man punch a Chitauri in the face.

(Beast's P.O.V.)

I ran on all fours towards the Chitauri. I growled as I took one's head off. "Get down, Hank!", Oberon shouted in warning as he sent some magic blasters at the Chitauri.

"You got them!", I shouted with a laugh. I saw Muto crush a Chitauri with its foot.

(Charles's P.O.V.)

Mothra roared as she fired energy beams at the Chitauri. "Great work, Mothra!", I shouted with a grin. I quickly took down more Chitauri.

(Erik's P.O.V.)

I lifted some metal, and stabbed the Chitauri in the chests. I formed a giant piece of metal, and crushed various Chitauri. "No one messes with my family.", I growled lowly in determined anger.

(Beast's P.O.V.)

I saw Zeitgeist launch his acid vomit at a Chitauri. I saw another Chitauri coming behind Zeltgeist. "Watch out!", I shouted in warning.

Rodan was quick to stomp on the Chitauri, and crush it under his foot. Rodan roared. "Thank you, Rodan!", Zeitgeist shouted with a laugh.

"Let's end them.", Zafiro said with a nod. "They will not defeat us.", Katana said with a growl.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

I quickly took out one of the Chitauri as I had stabbed it in the chest. "Look out!", Laura said in warning as a Chitauri nearly got close to me, but suddenly, a blaster shot it out. I turned around, gasped with tears falling down my face.

"Rogue?", I asked quietly. "Yes, it's me.", Rogue said with a grin. I hugged her, sobbing lightly.

(Brooklyn's P.O.V.)

I used my tail to punch the Chitauri in the face. Hudson used his sword to slash a Chitauri in half. Broadway took one down quickly.

"Hudson!", I shouted in warning, and luckily in time, Hudson killed another Chitauri. I then saw Bronx, Sarabi, and Boudicca tackle the Chitauri.

Bronx tore the Chitauri's head off. "Well done, Bronx!", Hudson said with a laugh. "Heads up!", Griff shouted with a gesture. "Here comes some more!", Tom shouted quickly with a growl.

(Deadpool's P.O.V.)

I slashed some of the Chitauri in half with my swords. Elisa shot a few of them down with her blaster. "Watch out!", Talon shouted as he shocked another Chitauri just as he was to strike down Elisa.

"Thanks.", Elisa said with a grin. "No problem.", Talon said with a wink. "Let's take them down.", Maggie said with a growl. "Agreed.", Delilah said with a snarl.

(Tony's P.O.V.)

I and Pepper alongside Xanatos and Fox took various ships down. "On your right!", Xanatos shouted in warning.

Fox quickly took down the ship as she launched a missile at it. "Nice work, Fox!", Pepper said with a thumbs up. "You can't take a girl down!", Fox laughed with a salute.

(Lexington's P.O.V.)

"You're no match!", Puck said with a cackling giggle as he changed a Chitauri into a statue of flowers. "Take this!", Macbeth shouted fiercely as he blasted some Chitauri.

I then lifted one over my shoulder, and threw the alien across the battlefield. "Nice job, Lexington!", Nightcrawler shouted with awe.

"Watch out, Macbeth!", King Arthur shouted as he quickly cut down a Chitauri that had gotten close to Macbeth.

"Thank you, friend.", Macbeth said with a grateful grin. "We must keep on fighting.", King Arthur said with a determined growl as he twirled his sword around.

(Mystique's P.O.V.)

I quickly snapped one of the Chitauri's neck. "Mystique, look out!", Charles shouted in horror and warning. I saw one of the giant Chitauri heading for me, but I saw Mothra fire a energy beam at it, destroying it.

She then stomped on a few with her claws. Mothra let out a screech as she kept flying in the air, and fighting on. "Thank you, Mothra!", I shouted gratefully.

"Raven.", Charles whispered quietly as we stood before each other. I then hugged Charles. "I missed you so much.", I said with a sob.

"So did I, Raven.", Charles said with a nod. "I saw that I have a niece now.", Charles said with a smile as he pulled back. "Her name is Jenna Catherine McCoy.", I said with a tearful laugh.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"You okay, Goliath?", Griff asked quickly as he helped me up. "I'm fine now, thanks for the help.", I said with a nod.

"Let's finish them.", Leo said with a growl. "Guys, stay down!", Riley shouted in warning. He and Storm summoned lightning, and the lightning hits the Chitauri.

"We did it!", Storm shouted with a whoop. Cyclops then fired his laser beam at them. "That will teach not to mess with us!", Cyclops shouted fiercely.

Coldstone then blasted a few of the Chitauri. "Stay down!", Coldstone roared furiously.

(Natasha's P.O.V.)

"Get down, Natasha!", Titania called out in warning, and I ducked down. "Take them down!", Phoebe shouted. Rodan then fired his fire breath at the Chitauri.

"Thanks, Rodan!", I shouted gratefully. "What, you think you can't handle me?", Coyote said with a laugh as he then turned into a dust storm, heading for the Chitauri.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"Watch out, Light!", Taurus shouted in warning as he rammed into a Outrider, killing it instantly. "Thank you, Taurus.", I called out.

Robyn, Jason, and Dingo fired their blasters at the Chitauri. "This is what happens when you try to kill half the universe!", Robyn shouted angrily.

"Take this!", Jason shouted with a fury. "You freaky alien beasts!", Dingo snarled furiously.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

I fought with a few of the Chitauri. I saw a blue alien guy take them down. "And you are?", I asked curiously. "Ronan, from the year 2014.", 2014 Ronan said with a soft bow.

"Thanks for the help.", I said with a smile. Negasonic and Yukio quickly took one of the giant Chitauris down.

"Nice job!", I shouted with a laugh. I saw Behemoth use his tusks to stab the giant Chitauri's belly.

(Peter's P.O.V.)

"Penny, I'm glad you're okay!", I said with a sob as I hugged Penny. "It was so scary!", Penny said with a nod. The Spider Titan called Scylla stomped on a few Chitauris.

"Way to go, Spider Titan!", I whooped loudly with a laugh. "I think we're gonna get along well with her.", Penny chuckled lightly.

(Riley's P.O.V.)

I saw King Ghidorah fire gravity beams at the giant Chitauris, and they disintegrated. "Let's combine our powers!", I called out, and King Ghidorah roared in agreement.

I summoned lightning, and King Ghidorah fired another gravity beam at the Chitauri. Muto flew around in the air, and he smashed some Chitauri.

(Kitty's P.O.V.)

I saw Godzilla stomp on some Chitarui who were charging at me, and they were crushed under his foot. Godzilla then fired his blue atomic breath at the Chitauri.

"Thanks, Giza!", I shouted with a thumbs up. "Freeze!", Bobby shouted with a grin as he sprayed the Chitauri into frozen statues. "And down you go!", Colossus shouted as he smashed the frozen Chitauri.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

Godzilla fired his blue atomic breath, and Mothra fired an energy beam. "Glad that you're on our side!", I called out to the Titans with a grin.

"No, give me that. You have the little one.", Thor said as he handed me his hammer while I gave him the axe.


	107. Chapter 107

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I punched a Chitauri in the face. I snarled as my eyes turned white. "You will not win!", I roared fiercely. I then saw Methuselah stomp on some Chitauri, and crush them under his foot.

"Way to go, friend!", I shouted in triumph. Kai then slashed some Chitauri in half with his sword. "Take this!", Sora said with a snarl.

"Watch out!", Katharine shouted with a warning. I ducked down. "Get down!", Magus shouted as he did some magic blasters.

(Broadway's P.O.V.)

I punched various Chitauri. "Watch out, Broadway!", Aaron shouted as he took one out with a spear behind me. "And take that!", Anthony shouted with a snarl as he sent off shots with a blaster.

"Nice work, you two!", I said with a laugh. "Watch this!", Russell shouted furiously as he shot off some fireballs.

(Rouge's P.O.V.)

"Take them down!", Obsidiana shouted with a growl. Zafiro and Jade quickly took down a few Chitauri's. "Watch out, Turquesa!", I shouted in warning as I blasted a few Chitauris.

I saw King Ghidorah's three heads each grab a Chitauri, and eat them. "Alright!", Katana said with a laugh.

"Oops, my bad.", Puck said with a giggle as he had turned a bunch of Chitauris into beetles. The Weird Sisters launched a spell at the Chitauri.

(Fiona's P.O.V.)

"Stay down!", I said with a snarl as I took down a Chitauri. Vision fired a laser beam at the Chitauri.

"How about this!?", Ophelia shouted with a roar as she tail-whipped out a Chitauri. "Way to go!", Gabriel shouted with a laugh.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

My eyes were glowing red as I snarled, and I used my tail to punch one Chitauri. I snapped one's neck, and I fought more. I then turned around to more Chitauri coming for me, and they were quickly shot down.

"Bucky.", I said with a sob. "Hey, Angela.", Bucky said with a smile as he pulled me into his arms.

"I missed you so much.", I said with a laugh. "I love you so much, Angela.", he whispered before he then passionately kissed me. Gods, I missed this!

"Hey, we got a battle to finish!", Rocket shouted in annoyance. "Get down!", Erik shouted in warning.

"Why, you!", I snarled angrily as I turned around to slash at a Chitauri. "Take that, you asshole!", Quicksilver said as he spun around a Chitauri, and then back-kicked it off.

"I'm way to quick for you.", Mystique said with a laugh. "Die!", Taurus and M'Baku shouted fiercely.

"Raven, duck!", Beast shouted in warning. Godzilla then fired his blue atomic breath at the Chitauris, and he let out a powerful roar.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Jean, watch out!", Goliath shouted in warning. "No, you don't!", I said iwith a growl to Cull Obsidian. "Do it now, Peter!", I shouted quickly.

Peter then wrapped his spider webs around Cull Obsidian's wrist, and pulled him back. Cull Obsidian fell to the ground. Zilla Jr. then stomped on Cull Obsidian, crushing him to death with his foot.

Zilla Jr. roared as he fired his atomic breath at the giant Chitauri. "Great job, Zilla Jr! I and Goliath are so proud of you!", I shouted proudly.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

"Watch out, pops!", Hope shouted in warning as she made balls of brick and glass, shooting them at the Chitauris.

"Take this!", Cri-Kee shouted with a vengeance as she shot off a Chitauri with her gun. I am heck glad that Natasha taught my grand-kids how to shoot. "Well done, I'm so proud of you.", I said with a grin.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I saw 2014 Gamora kick Quill, and he fell to the ground. "Don't... touch...me!", Gamora said with a growl. "You missed the first time... Then you got them both the second time.", Quill said with a groan.

"This is the one? Seriously?", 2014 Gamora asked in annoyance. "The choices were him, or a tree.", Nebula said with a shrug.

_Jean, I know how we can bring Gamora from the present back._ Dark Phoenix said with a chuckle. _How?_ I asked quickly as then I blasted another Chitauri away.

_When Thanos killed Gamora, her soul was trapped in the Soul world. But if we take present Gamora from the soul world, and infuse her with 2014 Gamora, she will be the Gamora that Quill once knew._ Dark Phoenix said swiftly.

_Let's do it._ I said with a nod. _I will get Gamora from the Soul World._ Dark Phoenix said sharply. I then flew over to Quill, Nebula, and 2014 Gamora.

"Jean.", Nebula said with a small smile. _I found her, Jean._ Dark Phoenix said with a laugh. I then placed my hands on 2014 Gamora's head.

"What are you doing, Jean?", Quill asked in confusion and worry. _Mortem patitur animus pravus aversum est cum licentia._ Dark Phoenix said as he was chanting a spell.

Then a light traveled into 2014 Gamora. "Quill?", Gamora asked quietly with tearful, wide eyes. "Gamora?", Quill asked hopefully with wide eyes.

"Yes, it's me. Jean and Phoenix brought me back, and I was trapped in the Soul World, but now I'm back.", Gamora said with a laugh as she smiled. Gamora and Quill hugged.

"Sister.", Nebula said with a sob. "Thank you so much, Jean.", Gamora said with a grateful smile, tears falling. "We owe you one.", Quill said with a nod.

(Clint's P.O.V.)

A giant Chitauri was chasing me, and I had the Nano Gauntlet in my arms. Sam then came to my aid, and he stabbed the Giant Chitauri with his wings. "Cap, what do you want me to do with this damn thing?", I said quickly as I ran.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

"Get those stones as far away as possible!", Steve said with a grunt. "We can't let Thanos get his hands on them!", I said with a growl.

"No! We need to get them back where they came from.", Bruce said quickly. "No way to get them back. Thanos destroyed the quantum tunnel.", Tony said with a growl.

"Hold on! That wasn't our only time machine.", Scott said with a gasp. We then heard a van's horn. "Anyone see an ugly, brown van up there?", I asked swiftly.

"Yes! But you're not gonna like where it's parked.", Valkyrie said with a sigh. "Scott, how long you need to get that thing working?", Xanatos asked quickly.

"Maybe ten minutes.", Scott said with a panting sigh. "Get it started. We'll get the stones to you.", Riley said with a growl.

"No playing around now!", Steve called out sharply. "We're on it, Cap.", Wasp said with a slight chuckle.

(Tony's P.O.V.)

"Hey. You said one out of 14 million, we win, yeah? Tell me this is it.", I said anxiously to Doctor Strange. "If I tell you what happens, it won't happen.", Doctor Strange said with a frown. "You better be right.", I said with a growl.

(Scott's P.O.V.)

We made it to the van. "It's a mess back here.", Wasp said with a hint of annoyance. "It's dead.", I said in disbelief.

"What?", Wasp said sharply with wide eyes. "I have to hotwire it.", I said with a disgruntled growl.

(Clint's P.O.V.)

I kept using my sword to slash the Chitauri, and then I fired my arrows at them. I turned around to see many Chitauri running at me.

"Clint!", I then saw Black Panther. "Give it to me.", Black Panther said with a nod. I then handed the Nano Gauntlet to Black Panther.

(Black Panther's P.O.V.)

I ran across the battle field as I held the Nano Gauntlet in my arms. I kicked, punched any Chitauri who got in my way, and I then punched the ground to release an energy wave.

Then I was hit with a double bladed sword, and I was sent flying back as the Nano Gauntlet was knocked out of my arms. I saw it land a few feet away. I then saw 2014 Thanos try to run towards the Nano Gauntlet.

(Wanda's P.O.V.)

I then landed in front of 2014 Thanos. "I'm going to make you pay for making many people suffer.", I said with a growl. "I don't even know who you are.", 2014 Thanos said with a scowl.

"You will.", I lowly snarled. With my powers, I lift some debris, and I tried to crush Thanos with it. I then threw my energy spheres at 2014 Thanos.

(Black Panther's P.O.V.)

I ran towards the Nano Gauntlet, but it was being lifted in the air by 2014 Ebony Maw. I grabbed the Nano Gauntlet, but I was being dragged towards 2014 Ebony Maw.

"I got it!", Nightcrawler shouted as he teleported in front of me, and I handed him the Nano Gauntlet. I then felt myself getting freed.

"Leave him alone!", Russell shouted angrily as he threw fireballs at 2014 Ebony Maw. Then to my horror, I saw a stray spear hit Russell in the chest. "No!", I shouted in shock and horror.

Then to my amazement, I saw a huge fire ball be thrown at 2014 Ebony Maw. "Impossible!", he screamed before he disintegrated.

"Russell? Russell? please don't die.", I said quickly as I turned Russel around to face me, but it was too late.

(Nightcrawler's P.O.V.)

I ran with the Nano Gauntlet in my arms. I kept teleporting to get behind the Chitauri who were charging towards me. I then fell to the ground as some Chitauri blasted around me.

I then saw Bronx running towards me. "Take it, Bronx!", I shouted as I threw it towards Bronx. With a leap, he caught it in his mouth. "Grab that mutt!", 2014 Midnight shouted angrily.

(No one's P.O.V.)

Bronx ran with the Nano Gauntlet in his mouth. "Leave my boy alone!", Hudson shouted with a snarl as he cut down a couple Chitauris. Bronx kept running with the Nano Gauntlet in his mouth until some rocks fell in his path.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I saw Zilla Jr. shrink to his small size, and carry the Gauntlet in his mouth. "No, you don't!", I shouted fiercely as I blasted some Chitauri away.

"We must protect Zilla Jr!", Goliath shouted out in fury. "Don't you dare hurt him!", Angela snarled angrily.

(Light's P.O.V.)

I saw Zilla Jr. be cornered by 2014 Midnight. I snarled as I flew towards her, and I tackled her. 2014 Midnight hit her head, and was knocked out.

"You okay?", I asked Zilla Jr., and he growled happily with a growl. "I'll take the Gauntlet.", Erik said, taking the Nano Guantlet out of Zilla's jaws. I then saw Zilla grow into his big size.

(Erik's P.O.V.)

I then flew with the Gauntlet in my arms. I used my power to make any Chitauri who were flying at me fall down. Then I felt myself getting hit, and I fell towards the ground.

"I got it!", Penny shouted with a nod as she leaped toward me. I threw the Guantlet, and her webs caught it, drawing it into her arms. "Go, Penny!", I called out with a grin.

(Penny's P.O.V.)

"Activate instant kill.", I said with a growl. Sure enough, the extra legs came out of my back armor.

(Wanda's P.O.V.)

2014 Thanos tried to cut me in half with his double bladed sword, but I used my powers to stop him. Then I blasted the sword away from 2014 Thanos.

I then lifted 2014 Thanos, and he was covered in a red aura, and he was screaming in pain. I was tearing apart his armor. "Rain fire!", 2014 Thanos said with a roar.

"But Sire, our troops!", 2014 Corvus Glaive said with a horrified look. "Just do it!", 2014 Thanos said with a shout. The ship then started to fire down at us.

(Pepper's P.O.V.)

"Uh, is anyone else seeing this?", I asked quickly as I saw water flooding towards the group. I saw Doctor Strange use his magic to stop it.

(Penny's P.O.V.)

"I got this. I got this! Okay, I don't got this.", I said as I punched while my robotic legs did the work. "Help! Somebody, help!", I shouted in distress as the Chitauri started to overwhelm me.

Then Scylla stomped on the Chitauri that were surrounding me. "Thank you.", I said with a laugh. Scylla then lifted me in the air with her fangs.

"Hang on. I got you, kid.", Pepper said quickly as she caught me. She then dropped me onto a Pegasus, next to Valkyrie. Mothra screeched as she flew alongside us. Then the Pegasus I was on was hit.

I fell to the ground, and I tried to run towards the van, but I was blasted away. I let out screams as I wrapped my arms tight around the Gauntlet as the ship fired everywhere.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"Watch out, Light!", Erik shouted in dismay as he made out a wide metal shield above us.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"Angela, get down!", Bucky shouted in distress as he pulled me behind a boulder. "Run for cover!", Coldstone shouted with a roar.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Jean, watch out!", Goliath shouted in warning as I quickly made some cover to protect us. "Get down!", Charles shouted quickly as he made a force field around Mystique and Beast, and himself.

"Thanks, Charles!", Mystique called out in relief. "Too freaking close!", Beast snarled lowly.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

"Get down!", I said to Fiona and my grandchildren. I shielded Fiona while Hope made a brick shield to protect her and the other kids.

(Nebula's P.O.V.)

"Watch out!", Cable shouted in warning as a magician quickly shot up a shield over us.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

"Laura! Rogue! Get down!", I shouted quickly with a snarl. "Everyone, watch out!", Titania shouted in warning.

"Run for cover!", Puck shouted to us as he conjured up a force field, and we ran to him.

(Tony's P.O.V.)

"I got you, Peter!", I shouted quickly as I protected Peter as I ducked into a boulder, my back protectors shielding us.

"Bronx!", Hudson shouted anxiously as Bronx howled, jumping into Hudson who was hiding behind a Outrider sled. "Penny!", Brooklyn shouted in horror.

(Rocket's P.O.V.)

I saw Groot fall to the ground, and I ran towards him to shield him. Then the shooting stopped.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Then the ships were firing at the sky. "What the hell is this?", Sam asked in surprise. "Friday, what are they firing at?", Tony asked quickly.

"Something just entered the upper atmosphere.", Friday said in surprise. Then we saw a yellow blue like figure fly towards the ship, and it flew through the ship's wings.

We then saw that it was Captain Marvel flying in the sky. "Oh, yeah!", Rocket shouted with a laugh. "Always on time.", Riley said with a chuckle.

Carol then flew again through the ship which caused it to explode, and she was now flying above the ship as it crashed into the river. "Danvers, we need an assist here.", Goliath said quickly.


	108. Chapter 108

(Penny's P.O.V.)

I then saw this glowing woman land in front of me. "Hi, I'm Penny Parker.", I panted out. "Hey, Penny Parker. I'm Carol Danvers, got something for me?", Carol asked with a smile. I then stood up.

"Hi, Carol.", Riley said with a grin. "Hello, Riley.", Carol said warmly with a kiss upon his cheek. "You two are together?", I asked in surprise.

"We'll explain later.", Riley said with a sheepish grin. "I don't know how you're gonna get through all that.", I said with a frown.

"Don't worry.", Wanda said with a grin as she landed. "She's got help.", Riley said with a growl. "We'll protect you.", Beast said with a snarl as he got on all fours.

"All of us.", Goliath said with a growl. "We will make sure she gets to the van.", Puck said with a nod.

Then I saw Mothra screech as she landed behind us. I saw Godzilla, Zilla Jr, Rodan, Muto, King Ghidorah, Scylla, Methuselah, and Behemoth behind us as well, and they all let out a powerful roar.

"The Titans will help us as well.", Charles said with a determined smile. "They will protect Carol.", Oberon said with a nod.

I then saw Mantis, Okoye, Gamora, Nebula, Valkyrie, Quill, Beast, Brooklyn, and Broadway on the left side. Then I saw Oberon, Titania, Goliath, Coldstone, Puck, Bronx, Elisa, Sarabi, Wasp, Pepper, 2014 Ronan, Shuri, and Fox.

In the middle was Kai, Griff, Macbeth, King Arthur, Erik, Light, Charles, Mystique, Quicksilver, Katana, Zafiro, and Hudson. "Let's get them!", Goliath roared as they all charged into battle.

(Nebula's P.O.V.)

I fired my blasters at the Chitauri. I saw Okoye stab 2014 Corvus Glaive in the chest. Gamora then slashed a Chitauri's chest. 2014 Ronan used his staff to knock down various Chitauris.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I snarled as I took down various Chitauris. Hudson slashed a few with his sword,and Bronx tackled one to the ground Sarabi jumped onto a Chitauri's back, and tore its head off with her jaws.

Brooklyn and Broadway took various Chitauris down together.

(Mystique's P.O.V.)

"On your right side!", I shouted to Beast. Beast snarled as he used his claws to rip apart a Chitauri's chest. Charles snapped a Chitauri's neck.

Light took a few down. Erik lifted pieces of metal to stab the Chitauri in the chests. Puck used his magic to take down a few Chitauris.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

"Get down!" Titania shouted as both she and Oberon launched a magic spell at the Chitauri. I blasted some Chitauri. King Arthur used his mace to take a few Chitauri down.

Macbeth used his sword to slash a few Chitauris in half. Katana flew in the air, and she slashed various Chitauris in half. Kai did the same as well. Coldstone blasted a few Chitauri.

(Light's P.O.V.)

I punched a Chitauri in the face. Wasp, Shuri, Pepper, and Fox fired energy beams at the Chitauri. Quicksilver used his super speed to take some Chitauri down.

Quill fired his blasters at the Chitauri. Mantis took a few Chitauri down. Griff and Zafiro flew in the air as they both punched a Chitauri, making it crash onto the ground.

"Behind you, Light!", Erik shouted in warning, and I spun around, punching a Chitauri in the jaw, knocking it down.

(Brooklyn's P.O.V.)

Mothra fired energy beams at the giant flying Chitauris. Behemoth stabbed a few with his tusks. Muto crushed a few Chitauri with his feet.

"Take this!", I snarled furiously as I tail-whipped and kicked a couple of Chitauris. Zilla Jr. fired his atomic breath at the giant Chitauri's.

Methuselah stomped on a few Chitauris, and crushed them under his foot. Scylla fired what looks like acid at the Chitauri. "Die, you beasts!", Taurus shouted with a furious bellow.

(Riley's P.O.V.)

King Ghidorah fired his gravity beams at the giant Chitauri. "Let's use our powers to hold them in place!", Wanda called out to me.

"Alright!", I shouted to her. I and Wanda used our powers to keep the Chitauri still. Godzilla fired his blue atomic breath at them, destroying them.

Rodan flew towards two giant flying Chitauris. His wings were on fire, and he flew in between them, stabbing with them with his wings.

Mothra grabbed one with her claws and tore its head off. "Alright!", Wanda shouted with a fist up in the air.

(Carol's P.O.V.)

I then flew through the Chitauri, and they tried to grab me, but it was no use. I then caused a huge explosion as I flew towards the Van, and I saw 2014 Thanos running towards me.

(Light's P.O.V.)

I, Oberon, Titania, Puck, Weird Sisters, Shuri, Fox, Pepper, Wasp, Elisa, Quill, Macbeth, and Coldstone blast 2014 Thanos backwards.

"Go, Carol!", Coldstone shouted with a roar. "Get to the van!", Titania shouted quickly.

(Carol's P.O.V.)

I then flew past 2014 Thanos, and I was getting closer to the van. Until 2014 Thanos throws his double bladed sword at the van, causing it to explode, and sent me flying backwards, making me lose grip on the Gauntlet.

(Tony's P.O.V.)

I saw the Gauntlet in front of me, and I saw 2014 Thanos run towards it, but I tackled him away from the Gauntlet. 2014 Thanos punched me.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I, Thor, Steve, Erik, and Logan fought with 2014 Thanos to prevent him from getting the Gauntlet. I pushed it away with my feet.

But I saw 2014 Thanos knock out Steve, Thor, and Logan. Erik tried to throw metal at 2014 Thanos, but he threw a rock at Erik, knocking him down to the ground.

"You bastard!", I snarled angrily, and I ran to tackle him again, but he punched me away.

(Riley's P.O.V.)

I saw 2014 Thanos grab the Gauntlet as I flew towards him, and I kept punching him. I then tried to grab the Gauntlet, but 2014 Thanos grabbed my arm, and then he threw me backwards.

(Carol's P.O.V.)

I saw Riley get thrown back. "No one hurts my family.", I growled out loud. I saw 2014 Thanos put on the Gauntlet, and I saw various colors of light flow through his arm as he tried to snap his fingers.

Quickly, I grabbed his hand as I tried to remove the Gauntlet from his hand. 2014 Thanos tried to headbutt me, but it didn't work.

I then flew above 2014 Thanos as I now had him on his knees. But I saw him grab the Power Stone, and he hits me, sending me backwards.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Oh, no.", I said to myself. I saw Doctor Strange lifting his hand up, signaling to me. _Stones, listen..you have the power to fight Thanos on your own._ Dark Phoenix said with a growl.

Was Dark Phoenix talking to the Infinity Stones? _Don't let him corrupt you like he did before._ Dark Phoenix said with a snarl.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I saw 2014 Thanos put the power stone back on. I, Goliath, and Tony grabbed his hand. "Get the Gauntlet off him!", Goliath shouted quickly.

Then 2014 Thanos punches Goliath in the face, sending him flying backwards, and crashing into a rock. "Goliath!", Tony shouted in horror.

Goliath was hissing in pain. Tony was then punched by 2014 Thanos. "No!", I said with a snarl. Then 2014 Thanos punched me away.

_Don't worry, Jean. He won't win._ Phoenix said with a sly chuckle. "I am... inevitable.", 2014 Thanos said slowly as he was about to snap his fingers

"NO!", Everyone shouted in horror, and it echoed around the battlefield. But then to our shock and amazement, we saw the stones actually fly on their own as they removed themselves from the Gauntlet.

"What's this!?", 2014 Thanos said in angry confusion. Then the Stones fired energy beams at 2014 Thanos, blasting him backwards. "The stones...they attacked Thanos!", Tony said with wide eyes.

"But how?", Thor asked in confusion. "What happened?", Goliath asked with awe. The stones then made the gauntlet float over to me.

"Why did the stones attack me?", 2014 Thanos said with a growl. "Because the stones knew you were going to use them for evil.", Doctor Strange said with a smirk as he looked at me.

"What?", 2014 Thanos said in bewilderment, his eyes wide. "Dark Phoenix's energy went inside the stones, allowing the stones to have a soul of their own.", I said with a grin.

"So no matter how many times you try to grab the stones, they will always reject you.", Doctor Strange said with a chuckle. "No, I will not be defeated!", 2014 Thanos said with a roar of fury.

He then made a run for the stones, but once again, the stones blasted him backwards. "Give it up, Thanos! You have lost!", Steve shouted with a growl.

"The stones won't let themselves be used by you!", Goliath shouted with a laugh. "So it will be best if you give up now.", Tony said with a smirk.

"You're finished, Thanos!", Erik shouted with a snort. "Like we said before, evil never wins.", Charles said with a wide smile.

"Will you surrender?", Vision asked sharply. "No! I am not a coward!", 2014 Thanos roared angrily. "Then you leave me no choice.", I said with a growl.

I then let Dark Phoenix take control. The stones float over to me, and I then place the gauntlet on. "Jean?", Goliath asked in worried confusion.

The stones place themselves on the Gauntlet. I screamed out in pain, grunting as we have various colors running through our body, like having one green eye, one red eye,while my red hair took upon white streaks.

"**And I**...am...**Phoenix**.", I and Dark Phoenix said together. Then I snapped my fingers, and there was a blinding flash of white.

(Rocket's P.O.V.)

I kept shooting at a giant Chitauri as it flew towards me. Then it crumbled into ashes.

(Brooklyn's P.O.V.)

I was with Penny. I saw all of 2014 Thanos' army start to crumble into ash. "They are all fading away.", Peter said with a gasp.

"We won.", Wanda said with wide eyes. "We did it.", Quicksilver said with a laugh.

(Light's P.O.V.)

2014 Thanos' entire army was crumbling into dust. Erik held me in his arms as I saw the entire army of 2014 Thanos fade.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

I could see 2014 Thanos having a look of horror as he saw his army disintegrate, and he knew that there was no way for him to escape his fate.

(Goliath's P.O.V.)

I saw 2014 Thanos stare at me, but I said nothing. 2014 Thanos sits down, mourning, and then I saw him slowly turn into dust.

2014 Thanos then faded away into dust. Then I saw Jean collapse against a pile of debris. "Jean.", I said with a gasp of horror as I ran over to her.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

I felt very weak. I started to hear my friends' voices. "Jean, hang on.", Goliath said, sounding terrified. "You need to hang on, Jean!", Angela said with a sob.

"Please don't die on us.", Light said with a adjoining sob. "You are strong, Jean. You have to live.", Steve said, sounding broken.

"Jean? Jean!", Mystique shouted, crying out. "Why won't she respond!?", Peter said with confusion.

"Jean, please.", Natasha said with a sob. "You can't die! We won, we saved the universe.", Bruce said, sounding joyfully pained.

I then started to blackout. Then I saw something in front of me. I saw... Peggy, Felicia, Tama, and...Demona! "What? How?", I asked in shock and confusion.

"You are barely alive now, Jean.", Peggy said with a soft smile. "The power from the stones nearly killed you, but the Dark Phoenix kept you alive.", Felicia said with a nod.

"Am I going to die?", I asked quietly. "No, Jean, it is still not time for you to go.", Tama said with a shrug. "You're going back to the others.", Demona said with a grin.

"I wish I could have found a way to bring you all back to life.", I said with a sigh. "But it was our time to go, Jean.", Demona said with a sad smile.

"I'm going to miss you all.", I said with a sob. "I know, but I got my daughter, and Tama with me. So, you don't have to worry about us.", Peggy softly smiled.

"I miss Daddy, and yes, it was too soon for my dear Tama, but I am happy to have her in my arms again.", Felicia nodded with a warm smile as she hugged Tama affectionately.

"Tell my other siblings not to worry, and I just welcomed Russell, my love of my life as well. Please let the X-Men know that he was proud to fight for you all.", Tama grinned weakly with a chuckle.

"And the old Wyvern Clan happily received me, forgiving me for all my mistakes. Tell Angela that I'm not alone.", Demona smiled brightly, looking incredibly strong as if there was no burden on her shoulders anymore.

I then felt myself start to wake up. "Jean? She's waking up!", I heard Tony say. "Jean?", Elisa asked hopefully as I opened my eyes weakly.

"Hi.", I said with a chuckle. "Jean!", Goliath said with a sob as he hugged me. "Calm down there.", I said with a smile as I patted his back warmly.

"You had us scared there for a second!", Beast said, looking relieved. "We thought you had died.", Light said, happy tears falling down her face.

"I'm okay now. Dark Phoenix kept me alive.", I said with a grin. "Thank you, Phoenix.", Angela said with a sob of relief. I felt a weak rumble from Dark Phoenix, probably as a 'you're welcome'.

"We won.", I said with a weary laugh. "We know. Thanos is finally gone.", Steve said with a grin.


	109. Chapter 109

(Jean's P.O.V)

I then felt Dark Phoenix take control. I saw Mothra's wings glow a blue aura as she was flying above the battlefield. I felt the Dark Phoenix release an energy wave.

The blue aura from Mothra's wings traveled down onto the battlefield. Everyone who was killed during the battle was now revived.

We then saw Russell's body in T'Challa's arms. It was true what Tama said. Russell had died, and now he was with her.

Almost everyone who had helped in the battle had been sent back to their homes or home planets. The Titans had then left to go back to their homes, and I read their mind before they left. They said that they will continue to protect Earth.

Dark Phoenix then used his magic to restore the Avengers Facility, and Steve and Fiona's house. The Facility was now bigger than before, it was now a mansion literally.

Also, the energy wave that Dark Phoenix had released had deaged a lot of people. I saw that most of our friends were deaged into either their 18s, 19s, or 20s.

Dark Phoenix also told me that now everyone would slowly age like a Gargoyle. I and Goliath were now in our room, and then the door opened.

"Grachi!", I and Goliath said with wide smiles. We then hugged our son. "I heard what happened! I thought I was going to lose my family!", Grachi said, looking tearfully relieved.

"Never, Grachi, never.", I whispered warmly with a kiss upon his forehead. "You will never lose us.", Goliath said with a firm look as he gently ruffled Grachi's hair.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"Dad!", Luke shouted with wide eyes. Luke ran into Bucky's arms, and he hugged him. "My son.", Bucky said with a sob as he looked at Luke.

"I missed you.", Luke said with a hiccup. "I missed you too, Luke.", Bucky said with a smile as he softly ruffled Luke's hair.

"The family is now together.", I said, tearfully smiling. "I see that you have been trying to become a solider like me.", Bucky said with a chuckle of pride and surprise.

"Yes, I have been training.", Luke said with a bright, determined grin.

(Riley's P.O.V.)

"Mama!", Tyler called out happily. I then handed Tyler to Carol. "Hello, sweetheart. Did you miss me, my baby boy?", Carol smiled as she tickled Tyler's stomach. Tyler giggled.

"You have a son, Riley?", Hope Van Dyne asked in surprise and amazement. "Yes, his name is Tyler.", I said with a smug, proud nod.

"Uncle Scott!", Tyler called out with a laugh. "Hey, little tyke! This is Hope, and she can be your aunt Hope.", Scott grinned softly with a gesture.

"Or Aunt Flower.", I smirked slightly. Hope playfully glared at me, and let out a giggle, "I suppose I wouldn't mind it.".

(Brooklyn's P.O.V.)

"Mom!", Mary Lou shouted with a sob. "Mary Lou!", Penny shouted with a cry as they then hugged.

"Mom, I missed you!", Mary Lou said, sniffling. "So did I.", Penny said with a tearful nod.

(Elisa's P.O.V.)

"Mother!", Jerome and Vitani called out to me. "Hi, my twins.", I sobbed as I tightly hugged them. "We missed you so much.", Jerome said with a nod.

"We're so happy to have you back, mom.", Vitani said with a sob. "I'm so happy to back with my family.", I said softly as I kissed each of their foreheads as I felt Wade wrap his arms around us.

(T'Challa's P.O.V.)

"Dad!" I saw Kanye run up to me. I hugged him. "I missed you so much, dad!", My son said with a tearful nod.

"So did I.", I said with a warm purr. "Aunt Shuri!", Kanye said with a smile. "Hi, my little freedom.", Shuri said with a wide smile as she hugged us.

(Jasmine's P.O.V.)

"Dad!", James and Aurora yelled as they ran up to Charles. "We missed you.", James said with a sniffle.

"Oh, dad.", Aurora said with a hiccup as she and James hugged Charles. "I missed you too, my twin rascals.", Charles chuckled warmly with tears falling down his face.

"I'm so glad you're back, Charles.", I said softly as I got down to join into the hug, kissing Charles on the cheek. "I'm happy to be back.", Charles said with a wide smile as he then kissed me on the lips warmly.

(Light's P.O.V.)

"There's our little boy.", I said with tears falling. "Mom! Dad!", Nathan shouted as he ran to hug us.

"We were scared we wouldn't make it back alive.", I said softly as I kissed Nathan's forehead. "But now it's over. We're back together as it should be.", Erik smiled as he warmly ruffled Nathan's hair.

(Nightcrawler's P.O.V.)

"We thought we were going to lose you.", Rory said with a nod as he and Kenzie hugged us. "Never.", I said sharply with a shake of my head.

"We're here now.", Lexington said firmly, determined to live on like me with our children.

(Raven's P.O.V.)

"Mommy! Daddy!", Jenna babbled out happily. "There's our little girl.", I said softly as I held her in my arms.

"We're not going anywhere, baby girl.", Hank smiled as he kissed my cheek while softly ruffling Jenna's hair.

(Steve's P.O.V.)

Nala and Kovu were hugging me and Fiona. "We are happy you are safe, mom, dad.", Nala said with a smile.

"We didn't want to lose our parents.", Kovu said with a nod. "But what it matters now is that we're together now.", Fiona said with a wide smile as she gently kissed Nala and Kovu upon the heads.

"That's right. And family never gets left behind.", I spoke warmly with a firm nod.

(Wanda's P.O.V.)

"You adopted her?", I asked in surprise. "Her full name is Vivianna Maximoff, but I call her Anna for short.", Vision said with a smile.

"You gave her my last name?", I asked with a sob. "Yes. Before you came back, I wanted to honor you in a way, Wanda.", Vision said softly, caressing my cheek with a hand.

"Can I hold her?", I asked hopefully. Vision then handed me Anna. "Hello, Anna, I am your mommy. Sorry that I wasn't around before, but know this, my darling, I won't ever leave you or Vision again.", I smiled with happiness and determination.

(Broadway's P.O.V.)

"Mom! Dad!", Lily said with a laughing sob as she hugged us. "We missed you.", Storm said warmly with a smile. "We really did.", I said with a deep purr.

(Natasha's P.O.V.)

"Mom! Dad!", Kira called out. "There is my daughter.", I said with tears as Kira then hugged me.

"I thought you two were going to die.", Kira said with a sob. "For a moment there, we thought the same.", Bruce sighed deeply as he caressed Kira's wings gently.

"But listen to us. Nothing will never get us down as long as we get up.", I spoke sharply with a determined nod.

(Riley's P.O.V.)

"Uncle Quill!", Tyler screamed out as he toddled over to Quill. "There is my boy.", Quill said with a laugh as he picked up Tyler in his arms.

"Uncle Quill?", Gamora asked in amazement and surprise. "I raised him along with Riley and Carol.", Quill said with a grin.

"He is adorable.", Mantis said with a look of delight and happiness. "And little.", Drax said with a amused chuckle.

"I am groot?", Groot asked curiously. _**(Can I play with him?)**_ "Here, I want you to meet my friends.", Quill said with a chuckle as he gently showed off Tyler to his friends.

(Xanatos' P.O.V.)

"Mom!", Alex shouted with a wide smile as he hugged Fox who's crying. "Oh, my baby boy!", Fox sobbed happily.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

Then the next day, we all had attended Russell's funeral. He was buried next to Tama in the woods. I, and my teammates, along with Goliath and his clan were there at the funeral. Grachi was holding my hand.

I saw Steve and Fiona holding hands. Kovu and Nala were with them, and so were Aaron, Anthony, Hope, and Cri-Kee. Light was next to Erik who was holding Nathan in his arms.

Riley was next to Carol who was holding Tyler in her arms. Scott and Hope Van Dyne were with Janet and Hank Pym.

The Guardians of the Galaxy were also here. The X-Men were here as well. Doctor Strange and Wong were here as well.

So were Fury, Maria Hill, and Secretary Ross. Oberon and Titania were here as well. Loki was next to Thor. A few of the Gargoyle clans were here as well.

Angela was in Bucky's arms as she held Luke's hand. Wanda was next to Vision, and she was holding Anna in her arms.

Natasha was next to Bruce who was holding Kira's hand. Jasmine was next to Charles, and James and Aurora were there as well.

Penny and Brooklyn were holding hands, and Mary Lou was in Peter's arms. Elisa was with Wade, Jerome, and Vitani were with them as well.

Xanatos and Fox were here as well. Lexinton and Nightcrawler were with their children. T'Challa, Shuri, and Okoye were here as well.

"May you rest in peace now, Russell.", Charles said quietly. "So long.", Cable said with a nod. "You were such a great kid.", Logan said with a bittersweet growl.

"We will miss you.", I said with a sniffle. "All of us will miss you.", Steve said with a sigh. I was with Goliath, Angela, Bucky, Light, Erik, and Macbeth, and we were staring out at the lake some time later after most of everybody left.

"You know I wish there was a way...that I could let her know...that we won.", Angela said slowly, and I knew that she was talking about Demona. "I wish that too, Angela.", Light said with a sad nod of agreement.

"If there was only a way for Demona to know that we have won, she would be very proud and happy.", Macbeth said softly. "She knows...and she's very proud of everyone who fought in the battle.", I said strongly with a smile.

"Don't forget, daughter, that she will always be watching after you.", Goliath said with a small smile as he nodded gently.

"That's right, and I will always be grateful to her for raising Luke along the way with you, love.", Bucky reassured Angela strongly with a grateful look.

"It's just...that I am going to miss Mother so much.", Angela sighed heavily. "I will still miss you, sister.", Light remarked gently with a nod.

"I am sure going to miss her sarcasm.", Bucky chuckled lightly with a weak grin. "We have been enemies for a long time, and before that, friends, but I will always remember Demona.", Macbeth said strongly with a tear falling down into his beard.

After that, we went inside. Quill told us that he and his team would be staying on earth for a vacation, and then they would go search for 2014 Ronan who had left shortly after the battle.

"Who is going to return the stones?", Goliath asked curiously. "I will.", Vision said with a nod. "Alright then, you also need to return Thor's hammer as well.", Bruce said with a understanding smile.

"Watch Anna, please.", Vision said with a warm, stern look. "I will. Be careful, Vision.", Wanda said softly with a slightly anxious look.

Bruce then handed Vision the case that had all the infinity stones inside. "Remember... You have to return the stones at the exact moment you got them. Or you're gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities.", Bruce said with a grimace.

"Don't worry, Bruce. Clip all the branches.", Vision said with a nod as he picked up Thor's hammer in his right hand, and with the case in his left hand as well.

"Besides, the stones won't let themselves be used for evil.", Angela said with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure in those alternate realities, Thanos might have never snapped his fingers as the stones can now sense when someone wants to use them for evil.", Hank said with a chuckle.

"You know, I tried. When I had the gauntlet, the stones, I really tried to bring her back. I know how much you miss her.", Bruce said quietly to Light, Angela, and Macbeth.

"That was really thoughtful of you, Bruce, but like how Dark Phoenix said once, there's a time for everybody to live or die. It was her time to go..", Angela remarked softly.

"Demona is now in peace.", Light said with a peaceful smile. "And the gargoyles from her old clans are there as well. I am sure they'll forgive her for the mistakes she did.", Macbeth nodded surely.

"How long is this gonna take?", Wanda asked anxiously. "For him? As long as he needs. For us? Five seconds.", Bruce said with a grin.

Vision stepped onto the platform with the case and Thor's hammer. Vision was now wearing the Quantum suit. "You ready, Vis?", Tony asked with a gesture. Vision nodded firmly.

"Alright. We'll meet you back here, okay?", Lexington said with a nod. "Going quantum. Three, two, one...", Tony said swiftly.

"And returning in, five, four, three, two, one...", Hank said quickly. Vision then returned. "Told you it would be five seconds for us.", Bruce said with a laugh.

"Vision.", Wanda said with a wide, relieved smile as Vision came down, and they then kissed passionately with Anna gurgling happily between them.

"Well, now that's romantic...Okay, I'm pretty sure after that great battle, I'm sure everyone is hungry. Who wants to go grab a bite?", Tony asked with a crooked grin.


	110. Chapter 110

**Hello, viewers! Can you believe this is the last chapter?! I and my co-author friend SuperSentai199 were so committed to this story so all of you can read, enjoy, and imagine at your leisure. We appreciate that many, many of you have either viewed, Favorited, or reviewed this story. 110 chapters, yeah! Thank you so much. -Traveler.**

-Epilogue-

(Steve's P.O.V.)

I then later went to sleep, and I had this dream. I was with my grandchildren, and I found myself looking at Tama and Russell getting married.

Then the next morning when I woke up, I was shocked when my grandchildren told me that they had the same dream. Tama and Russell must have gotten married in heaven. At least, those two are now together forever.

(Jean's P.O.V.)

"Don't let Grachi eat too many cheeseburgers, Tony.", I said with a stern glare, raising an eyebrow. "Mom.", Grachi groaned, pouting.

"Sorry, kiddo, but you have to listen to your mother. This is the last cheeseburger you're going to eat.", Tony said softly, looking sternly apologetic. "Okay, Uncle Tony.", Grachi said with a resigned nod.

"Tony, can we ask you something?", Goliath asked inquisitively. "Sure.", Tony said with a shrug. "We would like you to be Grachi's second godfather.", I said with a patient smile.

"No way, really?", Tony said, his eyes wide in shock and amazement. "Yes, Tony, we really mean it.", Goliath said, smiling as he nodded.

"Awesome.", Tony grinned with a laugh. When I went to bed, I kept thinking about the battle. I remember how Loki helped with his magic, and how Fury and the Shield agents using their martial arts or guns.

-12 years later-

A lot has happened during the past 12 years. Aaron and Laura got married, and they had a boy. Logan adored his grandson as he would teach and spoil him a lot.

Steve adored his grandson as well, though he and Logan often competed to see who is the best granddad, much to everybody's amusement.

Bobby and Rogue got married, and they had a child as well. Cyclops got married as well, and he and his wife had a child as well.

Quill and Gamora got married as well, and they had twins; a girl and a boy. Quill named his daughter after his mother. The Guardians of the Galaxy often visit Earth. Quill and Gamora were Tyler's godparents, and Tyler loved them so much.

Carol had been taking her spare time to visit Earth. Recently, she had gone on vacation, and decided to stay on Earth to spend time with her husband and son.

They had found 2014 Ronan,and he had been traveling in space helping people, so he had become an ally to the Guardians. Nebula and Cable got married, and the two had adopted a child.

**_Uishi kwa muda mrefu mfalme_**  
**_(Uishi kwa, uishi kwa)_**

Scott and Hope got married, and the two had a child. Wanda and Vision's adopted daughter, Anna got into a accident, and she required a blood transfusion.

Wanda was the one who donated her blood to her foster daughter, and in turn, she was given Wanda's powers. Riley and Wanda then had been teaching Anna how to control her powers. Kitty and Colossus got married, and they had twins. Bruce and Natasha got married.

_**Uishi kwa muda mrefu mfalme**_  
_**(Uishi kwa, uishi kwa)**_

Doctor Strange had gotten married to a mutant Gargoyle, and he and his wife had a child. Wong got married to a mutant. Peter got married to his high school crush MJ (Mary Jane), and they had a child together.

_**Yeah, yeah, and the wind is talkin'**_  
_**Yeah, yeah, for the very first time**_

The rest of our friends had gotten married, and had a child. A few of the X-Men moved into the Avengers facility Also to my shock, Zilla Jr. had given birth. Speaking of which, our children had taken on the family mantle.

**_With a melody that pulls you towards it_**  
**_Paintin' pictures of paradise_**

We all still operate as heroes, but we were letting our kids become the new protectors and heroes of Earth. Grachi had grown up into a young adult. He looks like Goliath when he was young as I had seen through a memory of Goliath.

Grachi had become the leader of the New Avengers along with Kovu. Kovu and Nala were now young adults, and they had inherited their father's super strength. Kira was now a adult, so she had been taught self defense by her mother, and she had become like a second Black Widow which of that she had become a very awesome spy.

_**Sayin' rise up to the light in the sky, yeah**_  
_**Watch the light lift your heart up**_

Luke had become a great solider, so he was great at combat, and he knows a lot about guns and weapons. James and Aurora were now adults, and they had become members of the X-Men, along with the rest of the children of the X-Men.

Tyler is now a teen, and he had inherited both his father and mother's powers. He could fly like Carol, and he could shoot photon blasts like his mother. This was one of the reasons Carol often visits to make sure her son learns how to control his powers.

Tyler can also turn any part of his body into metal, and he can control weather. He also has a power similar to Riley's and Wanda's, yet his aura is the same color as when Carol is glowing.

_**Burn your flame through the night**_  
_**Whoa, spirit**_

Nathan had joined the New Avengers. Jerome joined the X-Men while Vitani joined the New Avengers. Alex, Xanatos and Fox's son was given a Gargoyle armor by his parents.

_**Watch the heavens open (open), yeah**_  
_**Spirit, can you hear it callin'? (Callin')**_  
_**Yeah**_

Anyway, it was now December, and it was Christmastime, so we were all hanging out at the Avengers Facility.

"So wait, Doctor Strange and Wong taught you some new magic tricks, Grachi?", I asked my son in surprise. "Yes, and they were awesome.", Grachi said with a grin.

"He is a great student.", Doctor Strange said with a light chuckle. "And great to have as a friend.", Wong said with a smile.

"Here is your present, Anna." Wanda said with a smile as she gave it to Anna. "We hope you like it.", Vision said with a nod. Anna opened the box.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you.", Anna said as she held up a black gemstone necklace. "Wait till you see what I got you.", Quicksilver said with a grin as he handed the gift to Anna who opened it up, revealing a set of googles in red and black. Anna hugged Quicksilver happily.

**_Yeah, yeah, and the water's crashin'_**  
**_Trying to keep your head up high_**

"Tyler, where were you?", Carol asked with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, Tony asked me to go get him more stuff, so he can decorate the tree.", Tyler said as he floated down to the floor, holding a large tote of Christmas ornaments.

"Oh, Tony.", Riley said with a amused chuckle as the tree was literally one of the biggest ones we've gotten so far, being 20 ft tall.

"Very good, Meredith!", Quill said with a chuckle as we saw Quill and Gamora's daughter dance quite well. "She can dance like you.", Rocket said with a grin.

"And she is pretty good at it.", Drax said with a approving nod. "Good? She is a pro!", Quill said with a laugh.

"I agree with Quill.", Gamora said with a smile. "Come on, Gamora, you and Vito join us.", Quill said with a crooked grin.

"Alright.", Gamora said with a giggle as she joined in. The others joined in as well. "I am groot.", Groot said. _(Dancing is fun.) _"Yeah, Groot.", Rocket said with a laugh.

**_While you're tremblin', that's when the magic happens_**  
**_And the stars (stars) gather by (gather by)_**  
**_By your side_**

"Here you go, Mom and Dad.", Kira said beamingly as she handed her parents their presents. "Thank you, Kira.", Bruce said with a smile. "Our life wouldn't be the same without you.", Natasha said with a nod.

"Ready to open up your presents?", Fiona asked curiously with a smile. "We sure are.", Kovu said excitedly, grinning. "I just know we are going to love them.", Nala said with a delighted giggle.

I saw that Logan and Steve were with Aaron and Laura's son. "You made this, Nathan?", Light asked in awe as she held up a pair of matching bracelets with incredible designs.

"I used my power to control metal to make this present for you two.", Nathan said with a grin. "Thank you so much, son.", Erik said with a warm smile as he ruffled Nathan's hair.

**_Sayin' rise up to the light in the sky, yeah_**  
**_Let the light lift your heart up_**

"This is for me?", Rory asked in amazement as he had a spear in his hand. "We know you would love it.", Nightcrawler said with a chuckle.

"It's your gift.", Lexington said with a proud smile. "Thank you.", Rory said softly, looking grateful. "Look what Rory and I got you.", Kenzie said, looking excited as she handed the presents to Nightcrawler and Lex.

**_Burn your flame through the night_**  
**_Yeah, spirit_**

"Come on, try this eggnog drink.", Cable said to his child with a chuckle. "You're going to love it.", Nebula said with a smile.

"You really wanted to make your present to us special?", Brooklyn asked in shock as he held up a hand-painted picture that Mary Lou did. It featured Brooklyn and Penny walking down a beach, holding hands.

"Yes, mother, father.", Mary Lou said with a joyful nod. "Thank you, Mary.", Penny said with a sob as she hugged Mary Lou happily.

_**Watch the heavens open (open), yeah**_  
_**Spirit, can you hear it callin'? (Callin')**_  
_**Yeah (yeah)**_

"Thank you for the present. I love it.", Luke said with a overjoyed look as he held up a professional assault bow and quiver of arrows.

"We knew you would love it, Luke.", Angela said with a warm smile. "We worked so hard on finding you the right present.", Bucky said, looking proud.

"Here you go, Jenna.", Raven said with a smile as she handed Jenna her present. "Thank you, mom, dad.", Jenna said happily, looking curious.

"We know you are going to love your present.", Hank said with a chuckle while nodding warmly.

_**Your destiny is comin' close**_  
_**Stand up and fight**_  
_**So go into that far off land**_

"Your child made this?", Storm asked in amazement as she held up a mini sculpture of a lioness that represented Storm's ancestry. "Yes, he made an ice sculpture with his powers.", Rogue said with a proud smile.

"And it came out pretty amazing looking.", Bobby said with a grin. "Your son has the same powers as you, T'Challa.", Sam said with a chuckle as I saw Kanye tackle one of Zilla Jr's kids.

"Yep, he will take on the family mantle.", T'Challa said with a proud, warm smile.

_**And be one with the great I am, I am**_  
_**Boy becomes a man**_

Bronx and Rita were playing with Zilla Jr. and his kids. Sarabi and her pups were playing with Hudson, Kitty, Yukio, and Angel. "They are still so cute!", Jasmine said with a chuckle.

"Go on, go hang out with the other teens.", Scott said as he encouraged his and Hope's son, Daniel. "Or go hang out with your Uncle Riley or Aunt Carol.", Hope said with a smile.

**_Whoa, spirit_**  
**_Watch the heavens open (open), yeah_**  
**_Spirit, can you hear it callin'? (Callin'?) Yeah_**

"Now go over and hang out with Morgan.", Xanatos said with a chuckle. "Just don't try to do anything with my daughter.", Tony said with a wary look.

"Tony, you know that Alex and Morgan are just best friends.", Fox said softly, struggling to hide her amused smile, giggling.

_The family got so big._ Dark Phoenix said with a content sigh. _I know._ I said with a chuckle. _I had seen a vision of this when I was still kind of evil._ Phoenix said sheepishly.

_Let me guess, you didn't want to tell me because it might have not come true._ I said with a smile. _That's right, Jean._ Dark Phoenix said with a purr.

_**Spirit, yeah, watch the heavens open, open, yeah**_

"Now leave your weapon here, my child. I will watch after it.", Thor said with a chuckle. "Don't do any tricks on the others.", Loki said with a stern look, trying to hide a smirk. Thor's adopted daughter, Dalia nodded in understanding, "Okay, Daddy, Uncle Loki.".

"Now be sure to be nice to the others, and no pranks, Jerome.", Elisa said with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, mother.", Jerome said with a groan, pouting.

"I agree with your mother, Jerome. This is when our friends and family get together for the holidays." Wade said. "They do have a point, Jerome.", Vitani said with a giggle.

**_Spirit, spirit, can you hear it callin'? (Callin')_**  
**_Yeah (yeah)_**

"Hey, everyone, it's time to take the picture!", Goliath announced loudly. "Oh, right, we nearly forgot about that.", Charles said with a chuckle.

"The problem is finding where to sit.", Tony said with a grin. "And make sure everyone is on the photo.", Clint said with a nod.

"We'll figure it out. Let's go.", Rhodey said with a smile. "Okay, Is everyone ready?", Tony asked quickly after we all found places, taking time to make sure that nobody wasn't blocking our faces or anything.

"Yeah!", We all shouted with nods and grins. "Come on, Tony!", Pepper shouted with a hand gesture.

"Okay, Erik, you do your thing.", Tony said with a nod as he went over to us. Erik lifted up a tiny pebble to rest upon the clicker of the camera. "Okay, ready?", Erik called out.

"Yeah!", we screamed out. "Say 'A Whole New World'!", Erik called out. "A Whole New World!", We all said.

_**Your destiny is comin' close**_  
_**Stand up and fight**_

Then the photo was taken, and suddenly, we heard an alarm. "Come on, we have to fight crime even when it's Christmas!", Clint said with a annoyed groan.

"We have to see who it is.", Grachi said with a nod. "Grachi's right.", Goliath said with a growl. "Everyone, grab your suits, and get what you need.", Steve called out in a order.

We all got into our suits, and got our weapons. "To the jets!", Beast shouted with a gesture. "I'm giving you the coordinates to the location.", Friday said professionally.

"Thank you, Friday.", Tony said with a grin. "Let's go kick their ass.", Doctor Strange said with a smirk.

**_So go into a far off land_**

I was in one of the jets with Goliath and Grachi. "This is one of those times when the whole family comes to the battle.", Grachi said with a content smile.

"And I do enjoy fighting alongside with my family.", I said with a nod. "I wouldn't think of anything better than this.", Goliath purred warmly with a chuckle.

"Let's go stop those who are causing a rampage.", Grachi said with a determined look, grinning, and the jet went off faster, heading to our next new adventure. Life is good.

**_And be one with the great I am_**


End file.
